Best Friend Forever
by JuneLC
Summary: Si une jeune femme encore inconnue est l’héroïne ici, Michael, Sara, Lincoln ou encore LJ n’en sont pas moins présents. Entre humour et émotion, les tribulations de tout ce petit monde revenu à une vie… tranquille ?
1. Prologue

**Best Friend Forever**

**Auteur : **euh… bah c'est moi !

**Date de création : **Fic débutée en Juillet 2008. Terminée en Janvier 2009. (Cette fic est postée sur un autre forum sous un titre différent)

**Genre : **Humour, amour et amitié.

**Dénégation : **Seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent (vous reconnaîtrez vite ceux que je n'ai pas créés !). Je ne tire évidemment aucun profit financier de ces écrits.

**Notes : **

- Sachez que je mets toujours un point d'honneur à faire très attention à mon orthographe. Cela étant dit, malgré ma vigilance et de nombreuses relectures, si quelques fautes me font l'affront de vouloir persister, j'implore votre indulgence.

- J'ai choisi de créer de toutes pièces mon personnage principal pour, disons, être parfaitement libre de lui faire dire et faire tout ce qui me plait sans risquer d'être à côté de la plaque. Mais comme précisé dans le résumé, les autres ne sont jamais très loin. Ça peut dérouter mais ça aura au moins le mérite d'être différent… On aime ou on n'aime pas !

* * *

**Prologue**

Judy Miller est, comme on dit outre-atlantique, une BFF : une Best Friend Forever…

_La rencontre avait eu lieu une vingtaine d'années plus tôt._

_Ils s'étaient trouvés à un moment de leur vie où ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et cela avait donc été un coup de foudre instantané._

_Fille unique, elle avait vu en lui le frère qu'elle aurait rêvé d'avoir._

_Petit garçon très seul, il avait grâce à elle une compagnie salvatrice._

_Au fil des années, ils étaient devenus inséparables, développant une de ces relations d'amitié très fusionnelles où l'on se comprend sans se parler, où l'on finit par connaître l'autre mieux qu'on ne se connaît soit même, où l'on se ressemble sur bien des points, on diffère sur beaucoup d'autres mais on se complète, indubitablement._

_La séparation avait été rude lorsqu'un jour, elle avait dû partir travailler à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de lui. Et quand, après plusieurs années d'éloignement, elle était enfin revenue dans la ville qui avait vu naître leur amitié, cela avait été à son tour à lui de partir. Certes beaucoup moins loin, mais il s'apprêtait à s'embarquer dans une course effrénée dont il ne connaissait pas vraiment la destination finale. Et afin qu'elle reste en sécurité, aussi longtemps que durerait cette aventure, ils devraient s'abstenir de tout contact._

_Elle aurait eu de quoi objecter et protester. Mais elle le connaissait trop bien et le respecter trop pour ça. Quand il lui avait parlé de son plan, pas une seule seconde elle n'avait essayé de l'en dissuader. Elle s'était contentée de lui demander de faire attention à lui et l'avait regardé se lancer dans cette course contre la montre sans savoir si elle le reverrait un jour…_

_Cela avait finalement été l'histoire d'une petite année. Six mois pour débarrasser le pays d'une organisation criminelle de grande envergure. Et six mois… six mois qui n'avaient appartenu qu'à lui et à une mystérieuse femme dont elle ignorait encore tout. Ah si ! Elle connaissait son nom - et pas un des moindres - elle l'avait entendu aux infos._

_Et un beau jour, il était enfin réapparu et elle s'était de nouveau sentie complète. _

_Tout le tapage médiatique autour de cette affaire était fini depuis longtemps et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : retrouver un semblant de vie normale._

_Elle l'avait aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans cette entreprise et l'avait notamment fait embaucher dans la société pour laquelle elle travaillait…_

Le temps a passé depuis et avant d'aller voir ce qu'ils deviennent, une chose :

Si vous ne connaissez pas encore Judy vous aurez compris que vous connaissez en revanche très bien son meilleur ami…

Yes ! Judy is Michael's BFF !!


	2. Chapitre 1

Le Fisher Building était un de ces vieux immeubles du centre de Chicago qui, récemment rénovés, abritaient à présent de nombreuses sociétés en tout genre.

L'une d'elles, la _**Chad & Wils' Company**_, l'entreprise d'ingénierie civile la plus importante de l'état de l'Illinois, occupait les deux derniers étages du bâtiment, offrant une vue imprenable sur le reste de la ville. Ici, l'intérieur des locaux contrastait de manière intéressante avec l'architecture d'époque de l'immeuble en briques rouges. Répondant à la mode de ces dernières années, la plus part des bureaux de la société avait pour parois de fines vitres de verre, ne laissant que très peu d'intimité à leurs occupants... ce qui convenait parfaitement à Robert Wilson, le patron des lieux, qui tenait à garder un œil sur ses troupes, et surtout sur leur rendement, ayant à cœur de maintenir son entreprise parmi les meilleures du pays.

_- Mademoiselle Miller !_

Judy fut coupée net dans sa conversation et, assise d'une fesse sur le bord du bureau de son collègue, elle fixait à présent son patron qui étendait son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau.

_- J'aurais aimé vous voir rentabiliser davantage le nouveau fauteuil de bureau ''design dernier cri tout confort qu'il vous fallait absolument'', pour reprendre vos termes exacts, que vous vous êtes offert en le faisant gracieusement passer parmi les frais professionnels de la société !_

Un petit rire qu'il tenta d'étouffer échappa au collègue de la jeune femme. Après lui avoir adressé un regard aussi furtif qu'assassin, Judy se tourna de nouveau vers son patron et ouvrit la bouche. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'émettre un seul son, le vieil homme moustachu reprit :

_- Écoutez jeunes gens, si vous souhaitez faire bureau commun, il suffit de me le dire et je vous organiserais l'emménagement. De plus ça nous libèrerait un peu de place, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe étant donné qu'ils commencent sérieusement à en manquer au département des archives ! _

Wilson était un homme profondément gentil mais extrêmement rigoureux en ce qui concernait le travail. Alors devant le regard ferme de son patron, et malgré la conviction qu'il venait de se moquer d'elle délibérément, Judy se leva sans attendre de savoir s'il était réellement sérieux ou pas.

- _Merci Monsieur mais ça ira, j'ai besoin de mon bureau et j'y retourne immédiatement_, répondit-elle tout en récupérant les quelques rouleaux de papier qui étaient posés sur le bureau et qu'elle glissa sous son bras._ Je réglais juste deux ou trois détails avec Michael._

_- __Le problème Judy, c'est que j'ai l'impression que vous ne faites que ça, de régler des détails avec Michael !_

Le Michael en question, qui assistait à la scène sans dire un mot depuis le début, s'adossa profondément dans son fauteuil, soupira et, comme pour lui confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, adressa une expression navrée et résignée à son patron. Ce dernier, satisfait, tourna les talons et partit pour continuer à arpenter les couloirs de l'étage en quête de nouveaux employés à recadrer, ce qui serait sans doute peine perdue, puisque Judy Miller était la seule dont le tempérament indépendant et impulsif nécessitait parfois quelques mises au point. Mais le travail de cette jeune femme était d'une telle excellence que Wilson avait accepté de composer avec son caractère atypique et ses attitudes pour le moins non conventionnelles !

Leur patron commençant à s'éloigner, Michael fit un petit clin d'œil à son amie qui quittait son bureau, avant de rire intérieurement, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait ce produire dans les secondes à venir. Et il n'eut qu'à observer Judy à travers les parois vitrées de leurs bureaux respectifs pour que confirmation lui soit faite.

Elle regagna son propre bureau en quelques pas - ce dernier se trouvant juste en face de celui qu'elle venait de quitter - alla poser ses rouleaux de papier sur son plan de travail, puis retourna à l'entrée de la petite pièce de verre, jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir afin de s'assurer que son patron ne se trouvait déjà plus dans les parages, alla récupérer les plans qu'elle venait de lâcher et revint d'un pas décidé dans le bureau de Michael.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait de nouveau dans son espace de travail et qu'elle commençait à reposer les imposantes feuilles de papiers devant lui, Michael entendit Judy marmonner sans trop savoir si ce qu'elle disait s'adressait à lui ou si elle se parlait à elle-même :

- _Je vais quand même pas organiser une vidéo conférence entre nos deux bureaux à chaque fois qu'il faut qu'on se parle !_

Puis plus clairement, de sorte qu'il fût à présent sûr qu'elle s'adressait à lui, elle reprit la discussion où ils l'avaient laissée avant d'être interrompus, se rassoyant sur le bord du bureau, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_- Comme je te le disais, on y gagnerait en place mais on y perdrait en esthétisme, le rendu final serait moins classe, disons plus banal_.

Judy leva soudainement la tête, fixant l'endroit où se tenait Wilson quelques instants plus tôt.

_- Il n'était pas censé prendre sa retraite cette année ?_

De toute évidence, elle faisait maintenant référence à leur patron. Il est vrai que Judy avait ce don naturel pour passer d'un sujet à un autre bien qu'ils n'aient aucun rapport et ce, sans le moindre complexe. Si beaucoup de personnes s'en trouvaient souvent agacées, Michael avait toujours été amusé par cette manie, parmi tant d'autres, chez celle qu'il considérait véritablement comme sa sœur depuis le jour de leur rencontre, ils avaient alors tous deux 10 ans, fréquentaient la même école et… le même psychologue !

- _Oui mais pas avant Septembre prochain_, répondit patiemment Michael.

- _Ouais... Bon alors il faut voir ce qu'on décide_, reprit Judy qui revenait cette fois au sujet principal de cette petite réunion privée.

_- __Ça va surtout dépendre de l'avis du propriétaire et des budgets, dès demain je..._

_- __OH NON, PAS LUI !_

Judy venait d'interrompre son ami à la vue de l'homme qui s'avançait dans le couloir. Elle plongea sans attendre sous le bureau de Michael, un doigt plaqué contre la bouche pour faire signe de se taire à celui qui allait une fois de plus devenir son complice.

- _Et c'est reparti, _soupira Michael, désespéré de pouvoir un jour finir la discussion qu'ils avaient commencée.

D'un œil las il observait le jeune homme en costume qui s'avérait être un employé de la société de comptabilité située quelques étages plus bas. Marc, de son prénom, scruta à l'intérieur du bureau de Judy avant de se retourner vers celui de Michael. Voyant ce dernier assis derrière son bureau, il s'approcha de l'entrée et, s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, lança :

_- __Salut __Scofield, dis donc, t'aurais pas vu Miller, tu sais pas où elle est par hasard__ ?_

Recroquevillée sous le bureau en bois clair de son collègue, Judy leva les yeux au ciel, silencieusement exaspérée par cette habitude que ce type avait d'appeler systématiquement les gens par leur nom de famille.

- _Non désolé, elle est partie plus tôt aujourd'hui, des courses à faire je crois_, mentit Michael sans la moindre difficulté.

- _Ah… bon... tant pis_, se résigna Marc, visiblement déçu, _tu pourrais lui dire que je la cherche et que c'est important si tu la vois ? _

_- __Oui j'le ferais. _

MaisMichael venait de lui répondre machinalement et sans la moindre considération. Et pour cause, toute son attention était à présent portée sur la jeune femme qu'il pouvait distinguer au loin, à travers les murs translucides de son bureau. La vue de ce visage familier plaqua immédiatement un sourire sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme l'aperçut à son tour, lui fit un petit signe de la main, et lui rendit son sourire alors qu'elle s'avançait vers son bureau sans le quitter des yeux. Marc comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Après avoir lancé un « _merci, c'est cool_ » qui tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd amoureux, il pivota et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs par lesquels il était arrivé.

Et c'est maintenant Sara qui arriva à l'entrée du bureau, prenant la place que le comptable venait de quitter. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, elle fut coupée dans son élan par la vision d'une main qui sortit de sous le bureau pour venir se poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Michael. C'est en effet ce moment qu'avait choisi Judy pour sortir de sa cachette : elle se relevait doucement en prenant garde à ne pas se cogner la tête mais, tournant le dos à l'entrée de la pièce, elle ne perçut pas tout de suite le présence de Sara qui assistait à la scène avec des yeux écarquillés et un amusement qu'elle se garda bien de laisser paraître. Une fois parfaitement debout, et après avoir rapidement défroissé la jupe de son petit tailleur noir, Judy se retourna et eut un léger sursaut à la vue de la jeune femme qui les avait rejoints. Cette dernière la fixait à présent d'un air médusé, les poings vissés sur les hanches :

_- __Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un mauvais porno ?!_

Judy laissa échapper un petit rire avant de redevenir faussement sérieuse pour entrer dans le jeu de son amie et d'ajouter, feignant une certaine vexation :

_- __Et pourquoi ''mauvais'' je te pris ?_

_- __Parce que le scénario de la secrétaire qui se coule sous le bureau de son patron pour lui faire une petite gâterie, j'ai toujours trouvé ça médiocre !_

Michael avait assisté à toute la scène avec amusement et décontraction, connaissant parfaitement la complicité qui s'était créée en quelques mois entre les deux femmes. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de les voir à présent s'adresser de grands sourires, visiblement contentes de leur échange surréaliste. Judy s'aventura tout de même dans une explication :

- _C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que ce type qui vient de partir me trouve. Ça fait une semaine que ce gros lourd me court après pour m'inviter à dîner, mais comme il ne comprend pas le sens du mot ''non'', je préfère carrément ne pas avoir à lui répondre ! Donc ça fait une semaine que je l'évite... Et c'est pas évident quand on bosse dans le même bâtiment_, finit-elle par ajouter plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- _Et ça fait une semaine que je lui sers de couverture_, renchérit Michael à l'attention de Sara avec la mine du type enrôlé de force dans cette partie de cache-cache.

Elle lui adressa un sourire plein d'une empathie surjouée avant de s'approcher pour venir lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- _Ouais, mais je sais que je vais avoir du mal à me tenir loin de lui éternellement !_ soupira Judy en hochant la tête avec résignation.

- _Et pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas son invitation ne serait-ce que pour un soir. Après tu serais débarrassée !_ lui proposa sans grande conviction une Sara qui de toute évidence compatissait pour avoir déjà connu ce genre d'assaut.

_- __Tu parles, après il voudra remettre ça et il faudra que je recommence à me planquer !_

- _Pas si tu lui montres qui est ''Judy'' !_ ajouta Michael en arquant un sourcil lourd de sous-entendus.

_- __Ça servirait à rien que je joue les chieuses insupportables avec lui, ça ne le découragerait pas, il ne veut pas m'épouser, il veut me sauter !_

- _Oui, c'est vrai que dans ce cas là, peu de choses les arrêtent,_ confirma Sara avec une petite moue qui fit sourire Michael.

_- __Je vais plutôt penser à changer de pays !_

_- __Et tu ne voudrais pas plutôt…, _commença Michael_, disons... hum... juste penser à changer de côté de couloir pour le moment, parce que si Wilson te retrouve ici..._

_- __Oui bah de toute façon ce n'est pas toi qui te feras engueuler ! Tu me mets dehors là ou quoi ?_

_- __Non mais attends, je dis ça pour t'aider moi !_

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Sara d'assister à la scène avec amusement, connaissant parfaitement la relation parfois gentiment taquine entre les deux amis.

- _De toute façon c'est l'heure de rentrer, je vais y aller, _déclara Judy.

Elle commença à s'éloigner pour sortir de la pièce, puis se retourna et désigna de la main tous les plans éparpillés sur le bureau de Michael.

_- Je laisse tout mon fourbi ici, t'as raison, on appellera le proprio demain à la première heure et on verra ce qu'il en pense._

Elle tourna ensuite les talons et regagna son bureau pour de bon.

- _Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine que j'essaie de mettre un peu d'ordre, alors on va pouvoir y aller aussi_, déclara Michael tandis qu'il se levait, agrippait d'une main Sara par la taille et lui déposait un bisou sur la joue._ T'as passé une bonne journée ?_

_- __Oui_, répondit Sara alors que tous deux se dirigeaient vers le couloir. _Mais certainement pas aussi mouvementée que la tienne, ma collègue de travail étant tout de même beaucoup moins agitée. La pire chose qu'elle m'ait faite aujourd'hui c'est d'avoir percé un de ses gants chirurgicaux. Elle en a pris un autre et l'affaire était réglée ! _

Michael s'amusa des propos de Sara tout en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Le couple s'avançait maintenant vers les ascenseurs situés à quelques mètres.

Après avoir rapidement éteint son ordinateur et attrapé son sac et son manteau, Judy s'engouffra à son tour dans le couloir, se retrouvant à quelques pas derrière ses amis.

Arrivée la première avec Michael dans le hall d'accueil, Sara appela un des trois ascenseurs en pressant un petit bouton qui se mit à clignoter. Judy, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'enfiler son lourd manteau d'hiver tout en marchant et sans lâcher son sac des mains, pénétra à son tour dans le hall mais se dirigea aussitôt vers une petite porte discrète qui se tenait à l'écart.

_- __Tu prends les escaliers ? _s'étonna Sara en pensant aux dizaines d'étages que comptait le bâtiment.

-_Oui, c'est plus prudent… tu comprends... vis-à-vis de Marc_, lui répondit Judy sans s'arrêter de marcher.

_- __Mais tu sais qu'on t'attend à 8 heures pour le dîner_, ajouta Sara, visiblement inquiète du temps que pourrait mettre la jeune femme pour descendre toutes ces marches.

_- __Oui, oui, pas de soucis, je serai à l'heure_, lança Judy à travers le hall. _Et je pense même que ma petite escapade va m'ouvrir l'appétit ! _s'écria-t-elle d'un air malicieux avant de disparaître derrière la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier de service.

- _Génial… quand on sait qu'elle mange déjà comme dix en temps normal_, se plaignit gentiment Sara alors qu'elle et Michael pénétraient dans le luxueux ascenseur dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir devant eux dans un tintement musical.


	3. Chapitre 2

L'hiver n'était pas encore là en ce début du mois de Novembre mais le climat était déjà très rude depuis plusieurs semaines. Et le froid, devenu plus piquant que jamais, ainsi que le ciel, alourdi de gros nuages blancs, avaient laissé présager ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là. Il avait en effet neigé abondamment des heures durant et tout Chicago se réveilla sous un épais manteau blanc.

_- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir aller au bureau avec tout ce qu'il est tombé ? _demanda Sara en scrutant par la fenêtre de la cuisine un paysage entièrement recouvert de gros flocons blancs.

Michael s'approcha de sa compagne qui finissait de laver quelques pièces de vaisselle. Il se blottit contre son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille fine et lui déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou avant de murmurer à son oreille :

_- J'aurais aimé te dire que non, et passer toute la journée avec toi, mais je pense qu'ils ont déjà dégagé les routes et… _

Il poussa un profond soupir.

_- … on doit signer un gros contrat aujourd'hui et il faut absolument que je sois présent._

_- Oui, je comprends, mais c'est dommage, pour une fois que j'avais pris un jour de congés ! Et je risque de m'embêter en plus avec un temps pareil !_

_- Je te promets de ne pas rentrer tard, _souffla-t-il avant de lui donner un nouveau baiser puis de relâcher son étreinte. _Et puis tu vois Judy ce matin normalement._

_- Ouais, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver d'ailleurs_, ajouta Sara en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule fixée au mur.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'un claquement de portière se fit entendre, provenant tout droit de la rue qui faisait face à la maison.

_- Quand on parle du loup ! _s'exclama Sara avec un petit sourire en coin, amusée du timing parfait de Judy.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois coups secs retentirent sur la porte d'entrée.

_- ENTRE JUDY, C'EST OUVERT_, lui cria Michael.

Mais rien ne se passa. Michael et Sara se regardèrent avec étonnement, étant plutôt habitués à voir Judy débarquer chez eux sans cérémonie.

_- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? _s'interrogea-t-il.

- _C'est peut-être pas elle, _répondit Sara en haussant les épaules.

Michael se dirigea alors vers la porte, l'ouvrit, mais n'eut pas le temps de distinguer qui se trouvait derrière puisqu'une énorme boule blanche était venue le frapper en plein visage, éclatant en un tourbillon de petites particules scintillantes.

_- IL A NEIGÉ ! _s'écria Judy, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ravie de son méfait.

Et alors qu'elle passait à côté de sa pauvre victime pour entrer dans la maison, elle lui tendit une petite serviette éponge bleu ciel.

_- Tiens, essuies-toi avec ça._

Judy se dirigea ensuite vers le bar de la cuisine et s'y assit sans manquer de saluer Sara qui finissait de remettre un peu d'ordre sur le plan de travail, un sourire aux lèvres après ce qu'elle venait de voir.

De son côté, Michael mit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver : une boule de neige glaciale en plein visage, puis une petite serviette moelleuse pour réparer les dégâts ?! Il se rendit compte que cela n'avait finalement rien de surprenant quand on connaissait toute la contradiction dont Judy était capable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexé par cet assaut qui l'avait pris de court.

- _Alors ça…, _commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre pour ôter à l'aide de la petite serviette la neige qui était restée collée à son visage. _Alors ça c'est tout toi ! Tu veux que je te dise Jud', tu es comme… une maladie… et… je sais pas… son remède à la fois ! C'est très bizarre ! _finit-il par ajouter quelque peu hébété.

_- Ouch ! Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre ça ? _se demanda Judy qui feignait une grimace de douleur tout en interrogeant Sara du regard.

Cette dernière lui offrit sa réponse en affichant sur son visage une expression qui se voulait rassurante tandis que Michael continuait de ronchonner à l'autre bout de pièce, en essayant d'éponger les tâches d'eau qu'avaient laissé les flocons en fondant sur le haut de sa chemise bordeaux.

_- Tu vas me mettre en retard en plus avec tes conneries ! _grogna-t-il avant d'enfiler sa veste et d'attraper son manteau qui était pendu près de la porte d'entrée.

Puis Michael revint précipitamment à la cuisine pour embrasser Sara et se redirigea rapidement vers l'entrée après avoir gratifié Judy d'un « _et toi je te déteste _» qu'il tenta de faire paraître le plus sincère possible.

- _Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! Et passe une bonne journée ! _lui lança Judy qui ne put s'empêcher de taquiner une dernière fois son ami alors qu'il quittait à présent la maison.

Sara resta quelques secondes à regarder la jeune femme rire tout seule avant de lui proposer un café.

_- Volontiers, il fait un froid polaire dehors_, lui répondit Judy qui avait maintenant retrouver un certain sérieux.

Sara attrapa une des boîtes rangées sur l'étagère, la posa à côté du percolateur et l'ouvrit pour y saisir une dosette de café. C'est alors que la forte odeur qui s'échappait de la boîte lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur qu'elle s'empressa de refouler en détournant brusquement la tête à la recherche d'un peu d'air inodore. Et tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de respirer profondément, les doigts plaqués contre sa bouche, Judy, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, lui souffla innocemment :

- _Sara, je vais prendre un thé si ça le fait pas avec l'odeur du café…_

_- Non ça va, t'inquiètes pas_, tenta de la rassurer Sara, pourtant pas plus convaincue que Judy de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Judy avait remarqué la mine fatiguée de son amie. Et une foule d'autres petits détails qui n'avaient pas pu échapper à son œil observateur lui avaient permis de comprendre parfaitement ce qui se passait. Cela faisait également plusieurs jours qu'elle ne disait rien, préférant attendre que Sara soit prête à le faire d'elle-même. Mais cette fois elle n'y tenait plus et les mots lui sortirent de la bouche presque malgré elle :

_- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?_

Sara se retourna pour regarder l'auteur de ces paroles qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre. Judy la fixait en retour, appuyant du regard la question qu'elle venait de poser.

- _De quoi tu parles ? _demanda Sara, bien qu'elle sût pertinemment où voulait en venir Judy dont l'intelligence et l'esprit de déduction étaient redoutables.

_- Je t'en pris Sara, ça me paraît évident ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu le sais ?_

Sara referma la boîte à dosettes et d'une main la repoussa à l'écart, le café n'allant plus être la priorité du moment. Elle se plaça face à Judy, posa ses mains à plat sur le plan de travail en marbre, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration :

_- Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant…_

Judy resta silencieuse quelques secondes, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à la confirmation que venait de lui apporter son amie.

- _J'avoue que je suis un peu embêtée Sara, _commença-t-elle doucement, _je veux dire, de ne pas te voir plus enthousiaste que ça… _

Judy avait totalement conscience qu'elle pouvait parfois, souvent même, être très directe, au risque d'en devenir blessante. Elle essaya donc de faire très attention au choix de ses propos afin de ne pas brusquer Sara.

_- Est-ce que… est-ce que ça pose un problème dont… tu voudrais parler ?_

Sara eut un petit sourire navré :

_- Le problème c'est juste que c'est trop tôt !_

_- Bah… ça fait plus d'un an et demi quand même, _lui rappela Judy d'un ton qui se voulait dédramatisant.

- _Mais on n'en a même pas encore parlé, on n'a jamais abordé le sujet_, expliqua Sara avec désolation. _Je ne connais pas son point de vue sur la question et je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas comment il va prendre la nouvelle, _finit-elle par confier dans un soupir.

_- Moi je vois d'ici comment il va la prendre ta nouvelle ! _ricana gentiment Judy pour elle-même. _Non mais Sara, je crois tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, je ne pense pas qu'il réagira mal, même si c'est… un accident ? _demanda-t-elle sans vraiment douter de la réponse.

_- Oui, et c'est de ma faute en plus_, confessa Sara.

Voyant le visage de Judy afficher aussitôt un regard curieux et un sourire espiègle, elle sut qu'elle allait devoir livrer plus de détails sous peine de grandement la frustrer. Et c'est finalement avec plaisir, et avec un certain soulagement même, qu'elle commença à partager le lourd secret qu'elle portait seule depuis cinq semaines :

_- C'était le soir de ton anniversaire_…

Judy afficha soudainement une mine choquée et offusquée qui fit rire Sara avant de retrouver son sourire initial pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait poursuivre son récit.

_- D'habitude quand je sais qu'on doit sortir le soir, je prends ma pilule juste avant de partir et euh… _

Judy encourageait Sara du regard tout en pinçant ses lèvres qui menaçaient dangereusement de l'affliger d'un sourire béat à mesure qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de tout ce que ceci signifiait_._

_- … disons que, comme ce jour-là on avait passé la journée à t'organiser la surprise, la soirée est vite arrivée, sans qu'on s'en aperçoive finalement, et je n'ai pas du tout pensé à la prendre._

_- T'es en train de dire que tout est de ma faute en fait ! _plaisanta Judy qui fit mine d'être offensée.

- _Bah d'une certaine manière, un petit peu, oui ! _rigola Sara. _Et puis après, dans la nuit, l'euphorie et... hum… l'alcool aidant, ça ne m'a même plus effleuré l'esprit._

_- Et comment tu t'es rendue compte que t'étais… enceinte ?_

Ça y est ! Le mot était lâché, et Judy avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser son excitation.

_- En fait je me suis d'abord rendue compte que j'avais raté un comprimé. Dans les premiers jours je continuais à prendre ma pilule machinalement tu vois, sans faire attention que les jours ne correspondaient plus… _

Judy observait Sara avec tendresse. Elle semblait parfaitement décontractée à présent et commençait même à mimer légèrement la scène, joignant les gestes à la parole.

- …_ et puis un soir, j'étais dans la salle de bain, sur le point d'avaler ma pilule justement, quand Michael, qui était à côté, dans la chambre, m'a demandé si c'était bien le lendemain qu'on avait rendez-vous avec le notaire. Alors je lui ai confirmé que oui, puisqu'on devait le rencontrer le vendredi et qu'on était jeudi, tu me suis ? _lança l'oratrice à Judy qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête très concerné_. Et alors là, j'ai regardé ma plaquette pour tragiquement remarquer que je n'en étais qu'au…_

- _Mercredi ! _déduisit correctement Judy.

_- Ouais, et autant te dire que mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour parce qu'il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps avant de savoir à quel moment je l'avais oubliée, et surtout parce que je savais très bien qu'il suffit d'un seul oubli pour foutre en l'air la protection du mois entier !_

Tandis que Sara se remémorait ce moment passé en secouant la tête, Judy se délectait silencieusement de ces confidences qui, elle en était sûre, finissaient de nouer les derniers liens d'une complicité déjà grande.

_- Et après ? _s'empressa de demander Judy, toujours plus avide de connaître la suite de l'histoire.

_- Et bien dès le lendemain, j'ai fait un premier test… positif ! Alors j'en ai fait deux autres dans les jours qui ont suivis, et comme ils étaient tous les deux également positifs, je me suis débrouillée pour discrètement me faire faire une prise de sang à l'hôpital, et comme là encore c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus positif_…

Sara poussa un soupir résigné.

- …_ il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence !_

Judy laissa un large sourire ému lui fendre le visage en même temps qu'elle se levait et contournait le bar pour aller serrer Sara dans ses bras, le tout en restant bien incapable de sortir le moindre son.

_- Me fais pas pleurer Miller ! _supplia Sara.

Judy relâcha son étreinte pour s'asseoir sur le plan de travail tandis que Sara alla s'appuyer contre l'évier, de sorte que les deux femmes se faisaient à présent face de part et d'autre de la cuisine.

_- Ce qui serait bien maintenant c'est qu'on trouve un moyen sympa de l'annoncer à Michael, _proposa Judy qui vit Sara afficher un sourire crispé et baisser la tête, visiblement encore anxieuse à cette idée. _Il va être fou de joie ! _affirma-t-elle alors pour rassurer son amie. _Et puis si vraiment il le prend mal, tu n'auras qu'à lui expliquer que tout est de ma faute ! _finit-elle enfin par ajouter en haussant les épaules.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de relever la tête pour regarder Judy avec une immense gratitude envers celle qui lui apportait le soutien exact dont elle avait besoin.

***

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé une bonne partie de la matinée à discuter de tout et de rien en avalant des litres de thé, mais elles s'étaient surtout amusées à faire le tour des différentes manières d'annoncer à un homme qu'il allait être papa.

Tandis que midi approchait, ce fut l'heure pour Judy de partir, alors qu'aucune idée valable ne leur était encore venue à l'esprit.

_- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant, _se désola Judy en se relevant du tapis du salon où toutes deux s'étaient assises en tailleur autour de la petite table basse._ Mais je te promets qu'on va vite trouver un truc original._

_- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas manger ici ? _demanda Sara déjà triste à l'idée de se retrouver toute seule.

- _Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai un déjeuner d'affaire avec un client potentiel dans une heure. Je sais que je n'aurais pas de mal à m'enfiler deux repas de suite mais là, c'est surtout qu'il faut que j'aille me préparer. Ce n'est pas pour rien si ils envoient toujours la seule femme de la boîte pour appâter les nouveaux clients, _lança Judy en adressant un clin d'œil à Sara qui commençait à rassembler les tasses et les petites cuillères sur un plateau.

Judy se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée, commença à tourner la poignée, puis s'arrêta net, s'immobilisant quelques secondes. Sara, qui venait de déposer son plateau dans la cuisine, se figea également pour observer la jeune femme. Judy finit par se retourner en dévoilant un sourire satisfait :

_- Ouh ça y est, je crois que j'ai une idée !_


	4. Chapitre 3

L'étage était encore désert quand Judy arriva à son travail ce matin-là. Greta, la réceptionniste, qui était la quinquagénaire la plus adorable que le monde ait connu, n'avait pas encore pris place derrière son comptoir situé à gauche des ascenseurs dans la hall d'accueil de la société. Les bureaux étaient vides, et la légendaire transparence de leurs murs permettait de distinguer l'ensemble du vaste étage, donnant une impression d'immensité.

Judy n'avait jamais eu le moindre mal à se lever le matin et pouvait aisément arriver jusqu'à une demi-heure avant tout le monde rien que pour profiter un peu du calme et du silence qui régnaient dans les locaux à ce moment de la journée. Elle aimait la fraîche odeur de propre que les lieux exhalaient après avoir été nettoyés pendant la nuit. Et surtout, elle adorait ces matins d'hiver durant lesquels elle pouvait voir le jour se lever sur la ville : elle observait les rayons du soleil qui inondaient progressivement les bureaux de verre, commençant doucement à les réchauffer tout en les faisant scintiller. Son moment favori était quand le soleil arrivait à une hauteur bien particulière dans le ciel et diffusait alors une lumière aveuglante dans la quasi-totalité de l'étage l'espace de quelques secondes.

Mais pas le temps de contempler le soleil ce matin. Judy venait de battre tous ses records en arrivant près de trois quarts d'heure à l'avance…

_- Vous allez finir par rester à la porte, oune jour, Madémoiselle Miller ! Parcé qué moi, jé sérai pas encore arrivé pour vous ouvrir ! _lui avait lancé, amusé, le portier de l'immeuble avec son accent mexicain.

… mais c'était cette fois pour une raison bien précise.

Judy avança d'un pas rapide vers son bureau, déposa son porte-documents sur sa chaise, alluma son ordinateur au passage et enfin alla pendre son manteau et son écharpe dans un coin de la pièce. Elle revint ensuite vers la sacoche en cuir noir qu'elle venait de poser et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une pile de gros dossiers qu'elle plaça aussitôt sur son bureau. Elle saisit le premier d'entre eux, bien moins épais que tous les autres, et le fixa du regard quelques instants en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Puis elle ressortit de la pièce et traversa le petit couloir pour se rendre dans celle d'en face. Une fois dans le bureau de Michael, elle disposa le fin dossier au centre du sous-main en cuir de son collègue. Elle essaya, bien que ce soit parfaitement inutile et même ridicule, de placer le rectangle de papier de sorte que ses quatre côtés soient rigoureusement parallèles à ceux du bureau, ce qui traduisait une nervosité qu'elle avait peine à maîtriser. Elle retourna ensuite vers son propre bureau, se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise qui émit un petit couinement, et regarda sa montre : les deux personnes qu'elle attendait ne devaient plus tarder à arriver…

Judy avait parlé de son idée à Sara quelques jours plus tôt, et cette dernière l'avait tout de suite approuvée. Impatiente de commencer à monter son petit projet, l'ingénieure était revenue chez la jeune femme le lendemain même, après s'être assurée que Michael ne serait pas dans les parages. Munie d'un petit appareil photo numérique, elle avait photographié une pièce bien précise dans la maison de ses amis. Elle avait ensuite utilisé ces clichés pour élaborer un petit dossier, comme elle était habituée à le faire dans son travail.

Après plusieurs soirées passées à tracer quelques croquis, à dessiner deux ou trois plans, à retoucher les photos à l'aide de son logiciel professionnel et enfin à assembler le tout, Judy devait discrètement retourner soumettre sa production à Sara. Elle avait choisi le samedi soir, sachant que Michael serait parti voir un match de hockey avec son frère et son neveu. En entrant chez ses amis, elle avait eu un petit sourire à l'idée que son collègue préféré devait être à des années lumières de se douter de ce qui allait bientôt lui arriver.

Judy avait donc fait découvrir le fruit de son travail à Sara. Elle lui avait fait toute confiance et s'était révélée enchantée du résultat final.

_- C'est parfait ! _avait-elle soufflé, visiblement émue après avoir passé de longues minutes à détailler les différentes pages du dossier en silence.

_- Bon… maintenant c'est à toi de décider à quel moment tu veux qu'on lui présente, _avait déclaré Judy.

_- Lundi… lundi ce sera bien_.

On était lundi matin.

Judy se balançait sur sa chaise. La nervosité faisait peu à peu place à une certaine impatience, doublée d'une excitation qu'il lui faudrait cacher sous peine d'interpeller un Michael qui avait toujours su lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Non, tout ceci devait rester parfaitement naturel. Et Judy commença donc à respirer profondément pour tenter de se détendre.

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'elle patientait. Elle avait entrepris d'éparpiller ses dossiers, de sortir quelques feuilles et de déranger un ou deux stylos, le tout pour donner l'illusion qu'elle avait commencé à travailler. Elle s'était également préparée un café dans la salle de repos avant de revenir le boire dans son bureau, pour ne pas perdre de vue les ascenseurs qu'elle pouvait distinguer d'où elle se trouvait.

Judy avalait une dernière gorgée de café au moment où le tintement musical qui précédait l'ouverture des portes des ascenseurs se fit entendre. Bien qu'elle se soit promise de rester le plus calme possible, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Mais la montée d'adrénaline retomba aussitôt quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que de Peter Stevens, un des architectes intérieurs de la société.

- _Toujours aussi matinale Judy ! _lança-t-il à sa collègue lorsqu'il la vit assise derrière son bureau alors qu'il passait dans le couloir.

- _Ouais, beaucoup de boulot, _lui répondit Judy en désignant les feuilles étalées en désordre devant elle.

_- Tu vas finir par décrocher le titre d'employée du mois ! _plaisanta-t-il en s'éloignant déjà vers le fond de l'étage pour rejoindre son bureau.

Ce séduisant quadra faisait partie d'une petite minorité d'employés qui, comme Judy, pouvait arriver au travail avec plus ou moins d'avance sur l'heure réglementaire. Mais Judy espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas trop nombreux à le faire aujourd'hui.

Deux, peut-être trois minutes passèrent avant que le mélodieux tintement ne retentisse à nouveau dans le hall. Et cette fois, deux personnes sortirent de l'ascenseur central. Judy reconnut immédiatement ses amis, attrapa un stylo et fit aussitôt mine de se plonger dans une occupation toute factice.

Sara avait réussi à convaincre Michael de se rendre plus tôt au bureau aujourd'hui et de l'emmener avec lui. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle voulait voir Judy avant d'aller au travail pour régler quelques détails concernant l'agrandissement dont l'hôpital où elle exerçait faisait l'objet. Et si les raisons précises de sa venue ici, ce matin, n'étaient pas exactes, un tel projet existait pourtant bien, ce qui facilita les choses, ne soulevant aucune interrogation de la part de Michael.

Le couple s'avançait vers le bureau de Judy qui afficha une expression de surprise lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, prétendant ne pas les avoir vus arriver :

_- Tiens, salut vous deux ! _s'exclama-t-elle d'une manière si décontractée qu'elle se surprit elle-même.

Car malgré les craintes qu'elle ressentait il y a quelques secondes encore, elle allait finalement se révéler plutôt douée pour le petit jeu auquel elle allait s'adonner maintenant.

_- Ah, je suis contente que tu aies pu venir Sara. Il fallait absolument que tu arrives à m'apporter la liste du matériel qu'il y aura à installer dans les nouveaux blocs parce que sans ça, je suis bloquée, je peux plus rien faire !_

- _T'inquiètes pas, Kauffman m'a envoyé la liste complète hier soir, je vais tout t'expliquer_, lui répondit Sara tout en s'asseyant sur une des deux chaises en face du bureau de Judy.

_- Et pourquoi il ne vient pas faire ça lui-même_ _?_ demanda Michael qui se tenait appuyé bras tendus sur le dossier de la deuxième chaise. _C'est son hôpital il me semble, c'est son idée l'agrandissement, pourquoi c'est toi qui doit faire ce genre de choses ? _continua-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

_- Mais parce qu'il me l'a demandé, tout simplement ! _rétorqua calmement Sara._ Il est très occupé et comme il sait que je connais très bien Judy, il m'a demandé si ça ne m'embêtait pas de déposer cette liste pour lui, et j'ai répondu que non. Parce que d'une part c'est vrai que ça ne m'embête pas, et que d'autre part, je suis gentille ! _expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire espiègle. _Ça ne suffit pas comme raisons ?_

Judy fut à ce moment précis étonnée et ravie de voir avec quelle assurance et quelle aisance Sara venait de parler. Malgré les enjeux de cette matinée particulière, elle semblait parfaitement maîtriser la situation et ceci lui donna confiance pour la suite.

- _Si, si, bien sûr_, marmonna Michael pour répondre à Sara.

_- Je rêve ou vous êtes de mauvais poil cher collègue ! _lui lança Judy, un sourcil relevé. _Ce n'est tout de même pas la mort d'arriver une demi-heure plus tôt ! _ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle savait très bien que, contrairement à elle, Michael n'avait jamais été du genre matinal.

- _Un lundi matin, c'est quand même pas la grande joie, tu m'excuses ! _ronchonna-t-il comme un ado. _Je ne comprends pas que tu fasses ça tous les matins toi !_

_- Mais si, c'est bien, ça laisse un peu de temps pour se consacrer à des choses qui ont besoin d'être étudiées au calme ! Tiens d'ailleurs tu vas pouvoir essayer, je t'ai mis un dossier sur ton bureau et euh… je voudrais ton avis. C'est quelque chose… d'un peu particulier, alors il faudrait voir si tu es partant pour un projet de ce genre !_

_- Particulier comment ? _se méfia Michael.

_- Bah écoutes Mike, tu vas voir par toi-même parce que là il faut que je m'occupe du truc avec Sara avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de partir_, lui répondit Judy, feignant un certaine lassitude.

_- Bon j'ai compris ! Je dérange ! _se vexa Michael.

Judy ne nia pas. Il déposa alors un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Sara et quitta le bureau de sa collègue pour rejoindre le sien.

Sara venait de sortir de son sac la liste dont il avait été question. Celle-ci existait bien, mais son absence, en réalité, ne bloquait en rien la progression du travail de Judy. Les deux jeunes femmes allaient maintenant faire semblant de travailler tout en guettant du coin de l'œil les réactions de Michael au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrirait le contenu du fameux dossier.

_- Tu crois qu'il va comprendre ? _demanda Sara qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre.

- _Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est qu'il se sera bien foutu de nous et qu'il n'est finalement pas si intelligent que ça ! _déclara Judy en se vexant presque toute seule à l'idée que le message qu'elle avait mis des heures à élaborer puisse ne pas être entendu.

Arrivé dans son bureau, Michael s'assit dans son fauteuil, alluma machinalement son ordinateur et prit dans ses mains le petit dossier qu'il observa quelques secondes avec interrogation. La chemise cartonnée vert pâle qui contenait tous les documents était bien celle qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser ici, mais à la vue de la maigre épaisseur du dossier, le petit nombre de pages qui devaient s'y trouver l'interpella quelque peu. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air septique et ouvrit enfin le dossier.

La première page était également celle qu'il était habitué à voir dans son travail. Elle devait lui apporter les renseignements généraux comme le nom du client, le lieux des travaux et bien sûr, la nature de ces derniers. Michael avait à peine posé les yeux sur cette page qu'un petit détail, mais non des moindres, attira aussitôt son attention. Il s'agissait du nom du client, ou plus tôt ici de la cliente : Sara Tancredi.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque_, baragouina-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce d'en face, où il aperçut Sara et Judy visiblement en pleine discussion, avant de reposer ses yeux sur le bout de papier afin d'en savoir plus.

Mais la suite des informations qui y figuraient ne fit que le plonger davantage dans la perplexité puisqu'il vit que l'adresse des travaux était aussi celle de son domicile. Michael prit ensuite connaissance de la nature générale des travaux à réaliser : **Aménagement et agencement d'une pièce vacante.**

De plus en plus déconcerté, et tout en continuant de jeter de petits coups d'oeil furtifs vers les deux jeunes femmes qui travaillaient dans le bureau de Judy, il décida d'explorer les pages suivantes.

Comme toujours dans l'étude d'un projet, il y avait des clichés initiaux des terrains à bâtir ou des pièces à transformer. Et à la vue des photos que contenait ce dossier, Michael ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître qu'il s'agissait ici d'une des pièces de sa maison, celle qui se trouvait à l'étage, en face de la chambre qu'il occupait avec Sara, et qui servait pour l'instant de débarras.

Michael soupira en se frottant le front, tentant de comprendre tout ce que ceci signifiait. Et n'y tenant plus, il attrapa les deux pages suivantes qui étaient de grand format et qu'il dut par conséquent déplier sur son bureau afin d'en prendre connaissance… Michael laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les deux immenses feuilles à la fois. Et devant la nature des images et des informations qu'il était en train de déchiffrer, il se retrouva comme paralysé, peinant à respirer normalement, ses poumons venant manifestement de lâchement l'abandonner. Son cœur par contre était toujours bien présent, répercutant violemment ses battements effrénés jusque sur ses tempes.

Michael essaya tout de même de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit afin d'analyser plus précisément les deux pages :

Sur la première planche, Judy avait réalisé des plans cotés très détaillés de la pièce à aménager mais avait surtout dessiné des croquis donnant une idée de son apparence une fois transformée en chambre pour bébé. Et sur la deuxième planche, comme pour enfoncer le clou, elle avait créé sur logiciel des simulations 3D criantes de réalisme.

Judy avait également fait une petite annotation. Comme elle en avait l'habitude dans ses dossiers, elle signalait les détails importants à l'aide d'un point d'exclamation enfermé dans un triangle rouge. Et ici, le symbole précédait une information qui finit de bouleverser Michael : _Pas d'urgence réelle dans les travaux, le locataire de ces lieux n'arrivant pas avant au moins sept mois ! _

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à mesure qu'il comprenait le sens de tout ce qu'il voyait. Alors qu'il mourait maintenant d'envie d'aller retrouver Sara, il prit tout de même le temps, dans une profonde inspiration, de saisir la dernière feuille qui semblait clôturer le dossier. Et son cœur se serra aussitôt qu'il reconnut l'écriture de Sara :

_Mon amour,_

_d'après les estimations de Judy, un tel chantier ne durera que quelques semaines, mais il est évident que le véritable projet que je te propose sera celui de toute une vie, notre vie. _

_Et après avoir bâti tant de beaux édifices, j'espère que l'idée de construire une famille ne t'effraiera pas, car je t'annonce que tu en es d'ores et déjà le maître d'œuvre !_

_Je t'aime._

_Sara._

Ces quelques mots une fois lus, Michael se sentit submergé par une émotion jusque-là inconnue qui le prit à la gorge. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains et laissa venir le sanglot qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus contenir.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Sara fixait Michael du regard, la gorge serrée, tandis que son cœur menaçait à tout moment d'exploser. Judy avait discrètement épié son collègue depuis le début et elle comprit que le moment était venu pour elle de s'éclipser. Elle se leva donc doucement et sortit de son bureau pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir et se rendre quelques pièces plus loin, dans la salle de repos des employés.

Michael releva la tête et capta aussitôt le regard de Sara. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer à travers les deux parois en verre qui les séparaient. Puis Michael se leva, rassembla les différentes feuilles qu'il remit en place dans la chemise cartonnée et, accompagné du dossier ainsi reconstitué, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Judy.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la pièce, il s'arrêta et posa un regard embué de larmes sur Sara :

_- Je tiens…, _commença-t-il doucement avant de prendre une petite inspiration qui l'aiderait à continuer, _je tiens à m'occuper personnellement de ce projet Mademoiselle Tancredi ! _déclara-t-il d'une voix troublée par l'émotion en désignant le fin dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Sara émit un petit bruit à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot. Et en se relevant du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise, elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, à la fois émue et soulagée. Michael se jeta vers elle pour l'étreindre avec une intensité qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint. Chacun nicha sa tête contre le cou de l'autre et tous deux, les joues humides de bonheur, restèrent enlacés durant de longues secondes qui eurent un goût d'éternité.

Michael relâcha ensuite son étreinte pour venir saisir délicatement le visage de Sara entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien :

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !… Je t'aime tellement ! _murmura-t-il dans un souffle en effleurant du pouce les joues de Sara qui lui sourit puis baissa les yeux.

- _J'avais un peu peur de_…, commença-t-elle tout bas mais Michael ne la laissa pas finir.

- _Non Sara, non ! _la supplia-t-il. _C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire ! _lui assura-t-il d'une voix douce tandis qu'il relevait son visage d'un doigt placé sous son menton.

Sara plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de Michael. Il lui caressait maintenant la bouche du bout de son pouce et ce dernier fut rapidement remplacé par ses lèvres. Michael avait en effet entrepris d'embrasser Sara plus passionnément que jamais, tentant de lui exprimer à travers ce baiser tout ce qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dire avec des mots.

Difficile d'évaluer combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'ils ne relâchent leur étreinte tant celui-ci semblait s'être arrêté. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils reprirent doucement conscience de tout ce qui les entourait, ce fut pour s'apercevoir que Judy venait de les rejoindre. Elle se tenait debout à l'entrée de son bureau, un sourire ému sur les lèvres et… une boîte de mouchoirs en papier dans les mains.

- _Tu peux entrer_, lui indiqua Michael, libérant ainsi son amie qui n'attendait qu'un signal de sa part pour venir se jeter dans ses bras.

- _Félicitations Papounet ! _luimurmura-t-elle tendrement à l'oreille.

Et Michael sentit l'impact de ces mots se répercuter dans le creux de son estomac, y créant une sensation si forte qu'elle en était presque douloureuse. Judy se dirigea ensuite vers Sara pour l'embrasser à son tour avant de se retourner vers son ami pour lui adresser un petit sourire narquois :

_- Alors, on n'est plus de mauvais poil Scofield !_

_- Ah c'est sûr que je veux bien faire l'ouverture du bureau tous les matins si c'est comme ça à chaque fois_, concéda le futur papa en dévorant Sara des yeux.

_- Je suis si contente pour vous ! Vous le méritez tellement ! Et j'ai hâte de voir comment les autres vont réagir ! Ils vont être dingues ! _prédit-elle, le regard perdu dans le vide, s'imaginant déjà la scène en hochant la tête d'un air convaincu.

- _On verra… mais pour l'instant, si Michael est d'accord, _commença Sara en lui jetant un regard avant de revenir vers Judy, _je préfèrerais qu'on attende un petit peu avant de le dire à tout le monde… Tu sais, pour être sûr que tout va bien, _expliqua-t-elle en cherchant une nouvelle fois le regard de Michael qui lui souriait et acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête rassurant.

- _Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait, _approuva Judy. _Et si vous voulez, je peux même faire en sorte d'oublier que je suis au courant afin que ce soit votre petit secret rien qu'à tous les deux pendant quelques temps ! _

Michael et Sara échangèrent un sourire entendu, sachant Judy parfaitement capable de faire une chose pareille.

_- Et puis comme ça je pourrai participer à la surprise générale quand vous l'annoncerez officiellement ! _se réjouit Judy, déjà toute excitée à cette idée. _Mais… vous me préviendrez quand même quand vous aurez décidé de lâcher la nouvelle, que je prévoie ce qu'il faut pour prendre une photo de la tête de Linc !… Oouuuh oui ! _ajouta-t-elle en se parlant à elle-même tandis qu'elle rejoignait son fauteuil derrière le bureau sous le regard amusé de ses deux amis._ Grand, GRAND moment en perspective !_


	5. Chapitre 4

Le climat avait toujours été du genre changeant dans le Midwest américain, surtout au printemps. Les habitants des états des Grands Lacs ne s'étonnaient pas de porter bonnet et écharpe un jour, et débardeur et casquette le lendemain. Mais cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours déjà que seul le soleil régnait sur cette fin de mois de mai. Et comme aujourd'hui c'était à son tour d'organiser le déjeuner dominical pour tout le monde, Judy avait décidé d'investir la terrasse et de prévoir un barbecue.

- _Bas les pattes ! _prévint Judy en donnant une petite tape sur les doigts de Lincoln qui s'aventuraient dans la salade qu'elle finissait de préparer. _Tu attendras qu'on soit tous à table._

_- Mais j'ai faim moi ! _geignit Lincoln. _En plus Mike et Sara n'ont pas l'air pressé d'arriver… Mais je te préviens, je vais pas attendre deux heures pour commencer à manger… Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent bon sang ?_

_- Attends Linc, Michael est rentré cette nuit du colloque de Boston, alors après trois jours d'absence, c'est normal si ils prennent un peu le temps de se retrouver, _expliqua Judy avant de porter la grande cuillère en bois à sa bouche pour vérifier son assaisonnement.

- _Oui, et ben moi je leur laisse cinq minutes._

_- Oulà ! Je crois que tu sous-estimes ton frère là ! _ricana Judy.

Lincoln se figea et resta à la regarder d'un air à la fois indigné et dégoûté.

_- M'enfin ! Elle est enceinte de plus de sept mois !_ s'offusqua-t-il du sous-entendu de Judy.

_- Si tu crois que ça les gêne ! _déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de se diriger vers la terrasse avec son gros saladier dans les mains.

Lincoln demeura immobile quelques secondes, une grimace imprimée sur le visage. Puis il secoua la tête pour tenter de se défaire des pensées qui venaient de l'envahir suite aux propos de Judy. Il entreprit ensuite lui aussi de se rendre à l'extérieur de la maison mais une fois arrivé au niveau de la porte fenêtre, le chat de Judy lui passa entre les jambes à toute vitesse et manqua de lui faire perdre de l'équilibre alors qu'il tentait de l'éviter.

- _Oh putain Judy ! Tu peux pas dire à ton chat qu'il fasse gaffe ! _grogna-t-il.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'ajouter :

_- Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai appelé Twister ?_

_- J'en sais rien… parce qu'il est très souple ? _grommela Lincoln en allant s'asseoir sur une des chaises en bois du salon de jardin.

- _Mais non, c'est pas Twister comme le jeu, c'est Twister comme la tornade ! _corrigea Judy en levant les yeux au ciel. _Et c'est parce que ce chat a toujours tracé sa route sans éviter rien ni personne. Ça m'a valu un peu de verre brisé mais on finit par s'y faire…_

_- En attendant c'est une jambe qu'il a failli me casser ! _bougonna Lincoln dont la faim aggravait nettement la mauvaise humeur.

- _Oh je t'en pris, n'exagère pas ! _soupira Judy en s'asseyant à table, en face de son ami.

LJ, qui avait été autorisé à tester le nouveau jeu vidéo de Judy sur l'ordinateur de cette dernière, arriva à son tour sur la terrasse.

- _En effet, il est terrible ! _lança l'adolescent encore tout émoustillé par sa découverte. _Tu me le prêteras quand tu l'auras fini ? _

_- Je te le donnerai, même, si tu veux, _répondit Judy. _Tu sais, mes jeux, une fois que je les ai terminés, j'en fais pas collection ! _

_- Ah c'est cool, merci ! Et au fait Judy, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder les diplômes qui sont affichés dans ton bureau et euh… t'es sortie major de promo au lycée ? _demanda LJ d'un ton étonné. _Je croyais pourtant que t'étais dans la même classe qu'oncle Mike ? Le prends pas mal mais…_

_- Euh si, tu m'excuses mais je vais un petit peu mal le prendre là ! _le coupa-t-elle en jouant les vexées. _Est-ce que je dois comprendre que personne n'a le droit d'être plus intelligent que ton oncle ? Et bien sachez jeune homme que c'est en effet moi qui suis sortie major de notre promotion au lycée ! _annonça-t-elle avec fierté. _Cela dit je soupçonne fortement Michael d'en avoir fait exprès pour que ce soit à moi de me taper le discours de remise des diplômes, _ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec une petite moue suspicieuse. _Parce qu'après par contre, il s'est pas privé pour finir premier aux exams de l'école d'ingé., et c'est moi qui étais deuxième cette fois. Ça te rassure ?_

LJ savait très bien que le Q.I. de Judy était également bien au-dessus de la moyenne et qu'elle faisait partie de ces gens qui, comme elle le disait elle-même, « _ne percevaient pas le monde tout à fait comme les autres _». Et le caractère très particulier qui découlait de sa petite différence ne la rendait que plus sympathique à ses yeux, l'adolescent voyant en elle l'adulte idéale, tantôt responsable d'un projet valant plusieurs millions de dollars, tantôt capable de délirer avec la plus grande immaturité qu'il soit, mais surtout, ne se préoccupant jamais de se qu'on pouvait penser d'elle.

LJ adressa un sourire à Judy et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de son père. C'est alors que la jeune femme vit ses deux derniers invités surgir de derrière le mur de la maison et s'approcher sur la terrasse.

- _Tiens voilà « Mickey Mouse » et sa « Princesse Sara » ! _s'exclama Judy.

- _Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! _soupira Lincoln dont la mauvaise humeur ne s'était pas arrangée.

- _C'est quoi ces nouveaux surnoms ? _s'étonna Michael en venant saluer son hôte.

- _Non, rien, je sais pas, _marmonna-t-elle. _Je voulais essayer un truc différent pour changer mais je suis pas convaincue, je crois que ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête. Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de « la Belle et le Pas-bête-du-tout » ! _reprit-elle en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait cette fois.

- _Et je te promets qu'elle n'a encore rien bu ! _assura Lincoln en rigolant devant la mine interloquée de son frère.

- _Alors ce colloque ? _demanda Judy à son collègue tandis qu'il prenait place avec Sara autour de la table. _Ça s'est encore fini en orgie générale ?_

Sara écarquilla immédiatement les yeux et lança un regard accusateur à Michael :

_- C'est quoi cette histoire d'orgie ?_

- _Je te remercie Judy, _grogna Michael entre ses dents avant de se retourner vers Sara. _T'inquiète pas_, dit-il pour rassurer la future maman qui était particulièrement à fleur de peau ces derniers temps. _C'est vrai que passée une certaine heure, ça peut virer à la débauche, mais moi je fais toujours partie de ceux qui remontent dans leur chambre avant que ça ne commence, _lui assura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main qu'il avait gardée prisonnière.

- _Oui, je confirme, _s'empressa d'ajouter Judy pour tenter de réparer sa gaffe. _L'année dernière il s'était pas joint à nous pour le tournoi de strip-poker._

_- Je crois que je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi t'as pas eu le droit d'y aller cette année ! _ricana Lincoln.

- _Oh tais-toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que le patron a voulu envoyer le petit nouveau avec Michael pour qu'il voie ce que c'était !_

_- Et il a pas dû être déçu du voyage ! _continua de se marrer Lincoln. _Je pensais pas que vous puissiez être aussi dépravés sous vos petits costards d'ingénieur ultra diplômé !_

- _Mais la ferme Linc ! _soupira Judy. _Je croyais que t'avais faim, alors commence à manger au lieu de dire des conneries !_

- _En tout cas on a quand même bossé sur des trucs très intéressants_, reprit plus sérieusement Michael à l'intention de sa collègue._ Je t'ai ramené plein documents, je te les montrerai demain au bureau. _

_- Oui, demain, _s'empressa de répéter Judy._ Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, et le dimanche…_

_- … interdit de penser boulot ! _répondirent en cœur tous les convives qui connaissaient la devise sur laquelle Judy était très stricte.

_- Je vois que ça rentre ! _se félicita la maîtresse de maison avant de retourner à la cuisine y chercher des boissons.

***

Puisqu'ils avaient suffisamment le temps de le faire lorsqu'ils se réunissaient au moins un soir par semaine pour dîner tous ensemble, le petit groupe avait donc passé le repas à discuter de tout, sauf du travail de chacun.

Ils avaient ainsi commenté les résultats de l'équipe de football dans laquelle LJ évoluait au lycée, Judy avait rapporté des nouvelles de sa grand-mère encore partie en vadrouille, mais en Europe cette fois, et ils avaient évoqué leur ami Sucre, et surtout son mariage qui devait avoir lieu dans trois mois :

_- Il est dans un tel état d'excitation que je ne suis pas sûr que sa "tension-trop-élevée-de-portoricain" lui permette de tenir le coup jusqu'au mois d'août ! _avait rigolé Michael.

La grossesse de Sara avait également été, comme souvent depuis que l'annonce officielle avait été faite, au cœur de la discussion un petit moment. Et comme tout se passait très bien dans l'ensemble, Michael avait eu le tact de ne pas s'étendre sur les sautes d'humeur occasionnelles de la future maman dont il pouvait pâtir certains jours. Mais Judy avait été moins délicate, ronchonnant une fois de plus après les parents qui avaient décidé de ne pas prendre connaissance du sexe du bébé.

Sara avait aussi annoncé que d'après le notaire chargé du dossier, un compromis allait être signé dans la semaine pour la vente de la maison du gouverneur. Judy en avait profité pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois de l'enthousiasme un peu trop vif qu'elle n'avait pu contenir lorsqu'elle avait vu la maison pour la première fois, puisque ce jour-là, alors qu'elle avait accompagné Michael et Sara qui y avait rendez-vous avec le notaire, ses paroles avaient été plus rapides que ses pensées et elle s'était indignée qu'on puisse vouloir se séparer d'une telle bâtisse.

- _Tu sais, c'était d'un point de vue purement architectural ! _s'était encore excusée Judy qui avait parfaitement conscience que le lieu n'évoquait pas les meilleurs souvenirs qu'ils soient à Sara.

Cette dernière avait adressé un sourire compréhensif à son amie puisque, contrairement à Michael, elle ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de l'incident.

Un des nombreux autres sujets favoris des jeunes gens était la période durant laquelle Michael et Judy avaient fait leurs études ensemble. À cette époque, la grande complicité des deux amis associée au fait qu'il n'y avait pourtant rien entre eux défrisait déjà pas mal de monde. Et Lincoln n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche aujourd'hui :

_- Aller, quoi, vous pouvez bien nous le dire maintenant ! Même pas un petit bisou, pour essayer ?_

_- M'enfin Lincoln ! _s'était indignée Judy. _Je suis pas sûre que Sara ait très envie que je raconte ce genre de choses devant elle !_

_- Oui, c'est vrai, désolé… Mais alors ça veut dire que…_

_- Non, non Burrows, _l'avait coupé Judy. _Ça veut juste dire que tu es un indélicat, _avait-elle déploré d'un air las. _Parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu le moindre petit bisou de toute façon ! _

_- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, _avait ajouté Michael à l'intention de son frère. _On était habitués à ce que peu de gens nous croient quand on disait qu'on était seulement amis._

_- Et on s'en fichait pas mal la plus part du temps, _avait déclaré Judy en haussant les épaules. _Là où ça pouvait poser un vrai problème par contre, c'était quand on essayait de sortir avec quelqu'un. Surtout Mike en fait, les filles finissaient toujours par lui demander de choisir entre elles et moi !_

_- Ouais, mais comme ça revenait à me demander de choisir entre elles et une personne de ma famille, alors c'était tout vu !_

_- Pourquoi tu ne prétendais pas qu'elle était ta sœur justement ? _avait demandé LJ.

- _C'est vrai que j'aurais pas eu de mal à le faire croire, et ça aurait sûrement été plus simple quelques fois, mais Judy a toujours refusé, _lui avait répondu son oncle.

_- Dans ces cas-là on aurait aussi pu dire j'étais lesbienne, histoire de rassurer tout le monde ! Non, je suis désolée, mais on avait rien à se reprocher_, s'était défendue Judy. _Et si ses petites amies étaient trop connes pour comprendre que deux personnes peuvent aimer passer du temps l'une avec l'autre sans pour autant coucher ensemble, et surtout si elles n'étaient pas capables de lui faire confiance, c'est qu'elles n'étaient pas faite pour lui, et puis c'est tout !_

_- Mon pauvre frangin ! _avait soupiré Lincoln en rigolant. _En fait Judy t'a empêché de te trouver des petites chéries !_

_- Non, elle l'a juste empêché de tomber sur les mauvaises ! _avait fait observer Sara en adressant un regard amoureux à Michael.

-_ De toute façon c'était pas dans la nature de Michael d'accumuler les petites amies_, avait confié Judy pour étayer davantage sa défense. _Quand on a commencé à travailler chacun de notre côté, on passait beaucoup moins de temps ensemble mais c'est pas pour autant que je l'ai vu multiplier les conquêtes, bonnes ou mauvaises !_

La discussion s'était alors transformée, pour le plus grand désarroi de Michael, en une analyse de ses rapports avec la gente féminine, mais avait heureusement rapidement dérivé sur une rétrospective des différents petits amis de Judy, ce qui avait constitué un véritable recueil d'anecdotes plus savoureuses les unes que les autres.

***

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée lorsque la fin du repas arriva. Rassasiés de viandes grillées au barbecue et de salades de légumes frais, Judy et ses invités avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant de s'attaquer au dessert. Tous assis autour de la table, ils s'étaient confortablement endossés dans leur fauteuil en bois et s'étaient tus quelques instants afin de profiter du soleil et du calme qui régnait cette après-midi-là.

LJ fut le premier à briser le silence :

- _Dites donc, je pensais à un truc là : on a tous fait de la prison ici, plus ou moins longtemps, mais on en a tous fait, sauf toi Judy ! _

_- Oh mais détrompes-toi ! _le reprit la jeune femme en se redressant sur sa chaise. _J'ai passé une nuit en cellule une fois. Bon c'était en cellule de dégrisement mais j'ai quand même dormi derrières des barreaux !_

_- Judy je t'interdis de raconter cette histoire ! _intervint aussitôt Michael.

_- Et comment qu'elle va la raconter ! _répliqua immédiatement Lincoln dont l'intérêt pour ce récit venait de doubler devant la réaction de son frère. _Maintenant elle est obligée de le faire !_

Michael défia Judy du regard quelques secondes mais celle-ci, sans quitter son ami des yeux, afin qu'il comprenne bien qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur, commença à parler :

- _C'était le jour où on venait de finir de passer nos exams de fin d'année à l'école d'ingénieur_, expliqua Judy qui lâcha ensuite le regard de Michael pour se consacrer à son public. _Donc grosse pression qui retombe, et on avait décidé d'aller fêter la fin des études avec un groupe de potes dans un bar. Mais on avait tellement bu ce soir-là avec Mike - tout le monde en fait, mais Mike et moi étions particulièrement rincés ! - qu'au moment de rentrer, on s'est rendus compte qu'on était à peine capables d'aligner deux pas à la suite alors évidemment, pas question de prendre le volant ! _

Michael avait dû se résigner à écouter ce récit peu glorieux. Il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse d'un air boudeur et secouait la tête devant les regards moqueurs que son frère et son neveu lui lançaient. Sara passa alors tendrement sa main sur sa joue pour tenter de le réconforter mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser elle aussi de la scène décrite.

- _Aller Mike, fais pas la gueule ! _lui lança Judy._ C'est moi qui finis en cabane à la fin, pas toi !… Donc une fois sortis du bar, _reprit-elle_, comme on a vu qu'on ne pourrait aller nulle part tous seuls, j'ai appelé ma grand-mère. Je ne sais toujours pas par quel miracle j'ai réussi du premier coup, mais toujours est-il que je lui ai demandé de venir nous chercher et je lui ai dit qu'on l'attendrait dans le petit square qui se trouvait devant le bar. Tant bien que mal on a donc traversé la rue pour se rendre dans le par cet on s'est installés sur un des petits bancs en pierre, vous savez, ceux qui n'ont pas de dossier - je précise parce que ça a son importance. On est donc rester là à attendre en se racontant des conneries. Je ne saurais absolument pas me rappeler ce qu'on se disait mais je sais que ça nous faisait bien rire, tellement à un moment que Michael est tombé à la renverse et il a roulé direct sous un des gros buissons qu'il y avait derrière nous… Évidemment je me suis mise à rire de plus belle et de façon si peu discrète que j'ai attiré l'attention d'un flic qui patrouillait dans le coin. Il s'est approché de moi, il a dû me demander mon nom ou mes papiers, j'en sais rien, mais j'étais tellement pliée en deux que j'ai rien pu lui répondre, et comme bien sûr il a vite compris dans quel état d'ébriété avancé je me trouvais, il m'a embarquée… mais toute seule ! Parce que monsieur Michael ne s'était toujours pas relevé de sous son buisson et donc le flic ne l'avait pas vu ! _

Judy s'interrompit un instant pour regarder Michael avec un petit sourire en coin. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir et tenta de se défendre comme il le put :

- _De toute façon tu as toujours eu une influence déplorable sur moi !_

_- Ouais, _rigola doucement Judy en levant les yeux au ciel. _Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Bon, pour en revenir à notre histoire, c'est donc comme ça que je me suis retrouvée en cellule de dégrisement pour la nuit !_

_- Et Michael a passé la nuit dehors ? _demanda LJ, visiblement très amusé à cette idée.

- _Non, après, et ça c'est elle qui me l'a raconté, ma grand-mère est arrivée au square. Au début elle n'a trouvé personne mais elle a vu mon gilet qui était tombé près du banc et en s'approchant pour le ramasser, elle a découvert Michael qui était en train de dormir sous le buisson. Telle que je la connais elle a dû lui coller deux baffes pour le réveiller et puis comme il n'a pas su lui dire où j'étais, elle a appelé la police. Là ils lui ont dit qu'ils venaient d'arrêter une jeune femme correspondant à mon signalement et qu'elle pouvait venir me récupérer puisque j'étais pas bien dangereuse. Sauf que ma chère grand-mère a pensé que ça me ferait les pieds de passer une nuit en cabane, donc elle leur a dit qu'elle n'allait revenir me chercher que le lendemain matin. Sur ce, elle est rentrée avec Mike, et moi j'ai dormi dans ma cellule._

_- Oh merde, j'aurais payé cher pour voir ça ! _s'exclama Lincoln qui rigolait encore, le regard perdu sur la scène qui se jouait dans sa tête.

- _Tu me rappelles pourquoi je suis venu te sauver la vie à toi ? _grogna Michael.

- _Tiens en parlant de ça, _reprit Judy. _C'est vrai que quand je vois ce que tu as mis en œuvre pour sortir ton frère de taule alors que tu n'as même pas levé le petit doigt pour venir me libérer de ma cellule cette nuit-là, je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre !_

_- Je n'ai peut-être pas levé le petit doigt pour t'en sortir mais je vais pas tarder à le lever pour t'y recoller en taule ! _la menaça Michael._ De toute façon je crois que c'est bon, tu la tiens ta vengeance là !_

Judy regarda la moue boudeuse de son ami avec tendresse puis se leva pour rassembler rapidement les assiettes et les couverts qu'elle emporta avec elle dans la cuisine.

- _Je vais chercher le dessert_, annonça-t-elle avant de quitter la terrasse.

Tandis que Lincoln et LJ continuaient de se bidonner dans leur coin, Sara se redressa sur sa chaise pour venir passer un bras sur les épaules de Michael. Elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue puis calla sa tête contre la sienne.

_- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à entendre ça, _se navra Michael sans quitter des yeux son frère et son neveu qui se marraient grassement.

_- Mais non, faut pas, _répondit doucement Sara. _J'adore ça, moi, quand Judy raconte vos aventures de jeunesse. J'ai l'impression de te découvrir un peu plus à chaque fois !_

_- Mais il y a peut-être des choses qu'il vaut mieux pour nous deux que tu ignores sur moi, parce qu'un jour Judy va raconter l'anecdote de trop et après ça, t'auras plus jamais envie de me revoir !_

_- Alors là tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités Scofield ! _lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de venir s'emparer de ses lèvres, d'abord tendrement puis plus langoureusement.

Alors devant ce baiser devenu un peu trop passionné pour être publique, Judy, qui arrivait avec le dessert, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

_- Et là, on calme ses ardeurs de femme enceinte, il y a un enfant ici !_

Et tandis que LJ fulminait contre Judy pour l'avoir traité d'enfant, le vrai danger pour la jeune femme provint du regard des deux personnes qu'elle venait d'interrompre et qui la fusillait littéralement. Et tout en découpant le gâteau qu'elle avait apporté sur la table, Judy observait ses deux amis du coin de l'œil, non sans un petit sourire narquois que ses lèvres avaient du mal à contenir.

Sara vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Michael et, sans quitter Judy du regard, lui glissa à l'oreille :

_- Je t'aiderai si tu veux… _

Michael tourna la tête vers Sara pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et toujours sans lâcher Judy des yeux, Sara ajouta :

_- … pour la faire emprisonner, je t'aiderai !_

***

À présent que le repas était terminé, les cafés avalés et la table débarrassée, Michael, Lincoln et LJ avaient décidé de faire une partie de basket improvisée sur la cours goudronnée à l'avant de la maison tandis que Sara et Judy étaient restées à l'arrière, dans le jardin. La première s'était allongée sur un transat à l'ombre des arbres pendant que la seconde venait la rejoindre en apportant avec elle deux boissons fraîches qu'elle posa sur une petite table basse installée entre les deux chaises longues. Elle s'assit ensuite en tailleur sur le bain de soleil libre et se mit à fixer le ventre de la future maman.

- _Il bouge des fois ? Le bébé, tu le sens bouger ?_

_- Oui, _répondit Sara en caressant doucement son ventre. _Surtout le matin en fait. Il est très actif, et très tôt le matin. Je crois qu'il tient ça de sa tata Judy._

_- Sa tata Judy, _répéta la jeune femme dans un sourire ému.

- _Oui, c'est comme ça que je veux qu'il te considère_, lui confirma Sara avec tendresse. _Mais je te rassure, je t'obligerai pas à épouser Lincoln pour que ce soit le cas ! _ajouta-t-elle pour plaisanter.

- _Ah, ouf ! _souffla Judy, feignant d'être soulagée d'un lourd fardeau. _Parce que je suis résistante à la douleur mais faut pas pousser non plus !_

Sara secoua la tête avec amusement tandis que Judy s'emparait de son verre de limonade pour en avaler une gorgée. Elle le reposa ensuite sur le petit guéridon en teck et lorsqu'elle reporta son attention vers son amie, le ton n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Elle s'était mise à la contempler avec une affection empreinte de ce qui semblait être une profonde gratitude.

_- Tu sais, _commença Judy avec une voix voilée d'émotion,_ je suis vraiment heureuse que Michael t'ait rencontrée… Je suis contente pour lui parce je crois sincèrement qu'il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure femme pour lui, mais… je suis aussi un peu contente pour moi parce que… _

Judy émit un petit rire nerveux.

_- … tu es la seule qui n'ait pas essayé de me virer de sa vie jusqu'ici !_

- _Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ! _s'étonna Sara en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur son transat. _Je sais que Michael est très attaché à sa famille et pour moi il est clair que t'en fais partie. _

_- Tant mieux si c'est comme ça que tu le perçois, _approuva Judy pour elle-même_. Parce que… moi aussi je considère qu'il fait partie de ma famille. Il est même, avec ma grand-mère, la seule famille que je n'ai jamais eue. _

Judy pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière pour tenter de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Puis elle retrouva le regard de Sara mais resta silencieuse, hésitant à poursuivre. Elle décida finalement de se lancer dans quelques confidences intimes et son ton se fit plus feutré que jamais.

_- Mais je vais te dire le grand problème dans tout ça : c'est que du jour où on s'est rencontrés, et que je me suis attachée à lui comme à un frère, après je n'avais plus qu'une trouille, c'était de le perdre. Alors plus on passait du temps ensemble, plus j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait nous séparer… Mais, si du temps où on était gosses, qu'on soit toujours fourrés ensemble n'était pas vraiment un problème, en grandissant, c'était devenu un peu dangereux parce qu'on était arrivés à un stade où on se suffisait l'un à l'autre. Et ça c'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. On ne faisait même plus l'effort de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Et quand… quand en plus je me suis rendue compte que ma présence aux côtés de Michael gênait le peu de filles qu'il fréquentait, j'ai pris conscience que je pouvais être un handicap pour lui, et sûrement lui pour moi. Alors j'ai… j'ai volontairement fait le choix de m'éloigner, même si c'était ce que j'avais toujours redouté. _

Judy prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

_- Parmi les différents jobs qui m'avaient été proposés à l'époque, même si… je savais que j'allais en souffrir le martyre… j'ai accepté celui qui se trouvait le plus loin. Et j'espérais qu'avec la distance et la séparation, l'un comme l'autre, on aurait ainsi plus de facilité à se tourner vers d'autres personnes… Et puis avec le temps, j'avais fini par me faire à l'idée qu'aucune femme dans la vie de Michael n'accepterait ma présence auprès de lui sans que ça crée des tensions alors je m'étais résignée à ne plus le voir qu'occasionnellement, pour les anniversaires ou Thanksgiving, ce genre de choses quoi… Mais après il y a eu cette histoire avec Lincoln et, comme il faut bien reconnaître que c'est un peu grâce à lui que Mike a pu te rencontrer, même s'il a parfois le don de m'agacer au plus haut point, je me dois de lui en être reconnaissante parce qu'il a mis sur la route de son frère la seule femme qui a l'intelligence de ne pas me voir comme une menace !_

_- Et qui n'essayera jamais de te virer de la vie de personne !_ assura Sara. _De toute façon je pense pas que Michael aurait voulu de moi si j'avais été le genre de personnes à lui demander de faire un choix._

_- Oui, dieu merci tu es tout sauf ce genre de personnes, je le sais bien, mais…_

Judy baissa les yeux et commença à se tortiller nerveusement les doigts.

_- Je sais que c'est idiot mais… je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir la crainte qu'un jour, tu sais, tu aies quand même une raison, disons une raison fondée, pour lui demander de choisir entre toi et moi parce que… si jusqu'ici je l'ai toujours emporté sur celles qui lui ont posé l'ultimatum, je sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui… face à toi… je ferais plus le poids !_

_- Judy, _l'interpella Sara presque avec fermeté_. Je vois vraiment pas quel genre de raisons fondées je pourrais trouver ! Et je te promets que je vais pas en chercher !_

Judy se fendit d'un large sourire et ne tarda pas à se lever pour aller étreindre Sara. Et une fois dans ses bras, elle laissa couler les larmes qui lui étaient montées à l'évocation de ses souvenirs et qu'elle avait contenues jusqu'à maintenant.

Michael, Lincoln et LJ avaient à présent fini leur partie et de retour dans le jardin, tous trois s'avançaient vers les transats. Devant la vision des deux jeunes femmes enlacées, Lincoln se mit à ricaner et donna une petite tape sur le bras de son frère :

_- Alors au début elle faisait fuir tes petites amies et maintenant elle te les pique !_

Judy lâcha Sara et se redressa pour se tourner vers Lincoln tout en essuyant ses joues d'un rapide revers de la main.

_- Dis moi Linc, _répliqua-t-elle, _pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je crois que tu as enfin atteint ton maximum en matière de bêtise tu t'obstines à me prouver le contraire ?_

_- Ouh, dur ! _siffla LJ pour se moquer de son père qui avait subitement arrêté de rire.

_- Je vais me chercher à boire, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? _baragouina ce dernier en se retournant pour se diriger vers la maison.

_- Ouep, moi ! J'ai soif aussi, _s'exclama LJ en suivant son père.

Judy se tourna vers Michael.

_- Tu crois que je l'ai vexé ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_- Non, il sait bien à qui il a à faire avec toi, alors c'est à ses risques et périls quand il fait ce genre de commentaires. Il s'en remettra, te bile pas ! _la rassura Michael. _Est-ce que ça va, toi, sinon ? _demanda-t-il à son amie dont il avait perçut le trouble en arrivant.

- _Ouais, ça va, pas de soucis, _lança Judy en retrouvant sa mine enjouée habituelle. _Mais je te préviens_, poursuivit-elle en adoptant ensuite un ton au moins aussi menaçant que le doigt qu'elle pointait vers Michael, _fais en sorte que tout se passe toujours bien avec Sara parce que si un jour vous ne pouvez plus vous supporter et que tu me demandes de choisir lequel de vous deux je veux continuer à fréquenter, je préfère te dire tout de suite que toi non plus tu feras pas le poids face à elle ! _

Sur ce, Judy se dirigea à son tour vers la maison, laissant Michael à sa perplexité. Il se tourna vers Sara, les sourcils relevés, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui apporte une explication. Cette dernière, qui souriait encore des propos de Judy, se leva pour venir se blottir contre lui et tapota doucement sa main sur son torse en lui murmurant pour seule réponse :

_- L'important c'est que tu aies bien compris le début de sa phrase !_

***

L'après-midi touchait maintenant à sa fin et tandis que Sara, Lincoln et LJ profitaient encore un peu du jardin, Michael était venu aider Judy à la cuisine. Il venait de finir de ranger la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle et se tenait debout à côté de son amie qui lavait les quelques ustensiles qui ne pouvaient pas passer en machine.

- _Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? _demanda-t-il à Judy en contemplant la cuisine propre et rangée.

_- Oh je sais, c'est terrible, mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu sais ! _répondit-elle, réellement navrée de sa manie_. Je peux pas supporter le désordre chez moi ! Il faudrait peut-être que je retourne voir le Dr Brighton d'ailleurs, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose._

_- En tout cas t'as quand même tenu jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente aujourd'hui, on va pas se plaindre !_

_- Et t'as remarqué que ce midi, je vous ai pas quittés pour faire la vaisselle au fur et à mesure du repas ! _se félicita Judy alors qu'elle rinçait le gros couteau de cuisine qui lui avait servi pour couper le gâteau.

_- Oui, oui, y a du progrès, je crois que c'est pas totalement perdu, _confirma Michael en suivant des yeux le chat qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et qui s'avançait doucement vers les jambes de sa maîtresse. _Judy, fais attention au…_

Mais Michael n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son amie de la présence du chat puisque, voulant se retourner pour aller poser le couteau sur la table située derrière elle, Judy avait déjà amorcé un pas vers l'arrière, et ce pas était inévitablement venu terminer sa course sur l'animal. Lorsqu'elle sentit une masse sous son pied, elle le changea immédiatement de position afin de ne pas écraser son chat mais sa cheville se tordit douloureusement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre vers l'avant, tandis que Twister détalait des lieux dans un miaulement suraiguë.

Alors qu'elle plongeait fatalement vers le carrelage, dans un réflexe désespéré pour éviter sa chute, Judy tenta de s'agripper au bras que Michael venait de tendre pour la rattraper. Mais la jeune femme ayant toujours son gros couteau à la main, l'intérieur de l'avant-bras salvateur se trouva gratifié d'une longue et profonde entaille. Sous la douleur de l'épaisse lame transperçant sa chair, Michael poussa un cri et retira son bras malgré lui, laissant son amie s'étaler de tout son long au milieu de la cuisine. Les mains de Judy ayant été les premières à toucher le sol, le choc fut quelque peu amorti même si le menton de la jeune femme percuta le carrelage assez violemment pour que sa lèvre inférieure, qui rencontra ses dents trop brutalement, éclate.

Judy resta un instant allongée sur le sol pour reprendre ses esprits mais à ce moment précis, elle ne perçut ni la douleur de sa cheville foulée, ni celle de sa lèvre éclatée. La seule chose dont elle avait conscience était qu'elle avait blessé Michael dans sa chute. Lorsqu'elle se redressa légèrement et tourna la tête vers son ami pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, c'est avec effroi que ses yeux se mirent à faire de rapides allers-retours entre le bras ensanglanté de Michael sur lequel il avait pressé sa main et la mare de sang sur le sol qui en découlait.

- _OH MON DIEU ! _s'exclama Judy avec horreur.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se releva, émit un petit cri de douleur quand elle appuya sa cheville endolorie sur le sol et attrapa un torchon sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. En équilibre sur un pied, elle vint apposer le morceau de tissu sur la blessure de Michael. Elle exerça une pression aussi forte qu'elle le put pour tenter de contenir l'hémorragie et se mit à hurler en direction du jardin :

- _Sara !… Oh mon dieu ! _souffla-t-elle en reposant son regard une seconde sur le torchon blanc qui avait viré au rouge. _SARA ! _

_- Ça va Judy, c'est rien, _tenta de la rassurer Michael en posant sa main sur celle de son amie qui tenait fébrilement le torchon.

Lincoln fut le premier à arriver à la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine. Il s'y arrêta net, ce qui lui valut d'être percuté par son fils qui le suivait de près, et tous deux restèrent paralysés quelques secondes en voyant le couteau maculé de sang sur le sol, la lèvre éclatée de Judy et bien sûr le bras ensanglanté de Michael. Sara arriva à son tour, passa à côté d'eux pour entrer dans la cuisine et se dirigea rapidement vers Michael et Judy.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _demanda-t-elle en soulevant doucement le torchon imbibé de sang afin de prendre la mesure du carnage.

- _Le chat…, _commença Judy qui s'était reculée d'un pas et s'appuyait d'une main tremblante sur le plan de travail. _Je l'ai pas vu, et ma cheville… je me suis tordue la cheville, _poursuivit-elle, au bord des larmes, tandis que Lincoln était venu la soutenir pour l'aider à aller s'asseoir sur une chaise. _Et avec le couteau, dans ma chute, je… j'ai touché Michael, _tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Complètement abasourdie, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, venant de se rendre compte du goût de sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- _Ça m'a l'air bien profond quand même_, annonça Sara à Michael. _Il va falloir recoudre. Et toi ? Ta cheville ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Judy._ Tu peux la bouger ?_

Judy secoua la tête en signe de négation et releva un peu son pantalon pour laisser apparaître sa cheville qui avait, en effet, triplé de volume. Sara vint l'observer de plus près avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à la lèvre tuméfiée de la jeune femme. Elle attrapa ensuite un petit sac en plastique dans lequel elle fit dégringoler quelques glaçons délivrés par le distributeur du freezer et le tendit à Judy.

_- Mets ça sur ta lèvre, _lui indiqua-t-elle.

Le regard toujours dans le vague, Judy saisit le sac d'un geste lent et l'apposa contre sa lèvre sensible.

_- Bon_, soupira ensuite Sara. _Et bien direction l'hôpital ! _

Suivie par Michael elle quitta la maison sans tarder. Judy en revanche resta assise sur sa chaise sans bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt. Encore sous le choc, elle semblait se repasser en boucle la scène qu'elle venait de vivre. Alors Lincoln s'approcha doucement d'elle, la souleva délicatement dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne manifeste la moindre réaction, et la conduisit ainsi à la voiture.

***

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé à la clinique où Sara exerçait. Michael et Judy avaient été immédiatement conduits dans deux salles d'examen différentes, et tandis que le premier s'était fait recoudre par Karen, une des collègues de Sara, la seconde avait dû passer une radio et avait hérité d'un beau bandage appliqué sur sa cheville par un jeune interne.

Maintenant qu'elle était seule depuis quelques minutes dans la petite salle, Judy, assise sur la table d'examen, tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et elle fut tirée de ses pensées. Elle releva la tête pour voir Sara entrer.

- _Comment ça va ? _demanda cette dernière en s'approchant après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle.

_- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, _répondit Judy qui avait à présent retrouvé sa vigueur. _J'aurais pu le tuer !_

_- Je parlais de ta cheville, _rigola Sara.

- _Oh !_ réalisa Judy dans un petit sourire. _Ça va, c'est juste une vilaine entorse. Et Michael, comment il va ? _interrogea-t-elle ensuite, l'état de son ami étant définitivement sa seule préoccupation.

- _Il va bien_, lui assura Sara. _C'était impressionnant parce que ça saignait beaucoup mais c'était pas bien méchant. Quelques points de sutures et on n'en parle plus ! Tu sais, il a connu bien pire à Fox River !_

_- Ouais, ça je veux bien le croire, mais si tu savais comme j'ai eu la trouille ! Quand j'ai senti que je l'avais touché avec le couteau, j'ai cru que je lui avais tranché la main ou je sais pas quoi ! Et tu te rends compte si je l'avais éventré ou même défiguré ! Alors là j'en aurais été malade ! _

_- Plus que tu ne l'es déjà ?! _s'étonna Sara avec un petit sourire en coin. _Je veux dire, ce serait possible ?!_

_- Oh te fous pas de moi hein ! _rétorqua Judy qui essayait de se retenir de sourire pour tenter d'inspirer pitié et compassion à son amie. _Déjà que j'entends d'ici les railleries de Lincoln !_

_- Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il se moque ?_

_- Parce que ce midi, avant que vous n'arriviez avec Mike, Twister avait déjà manqué de faire tomber Lincoln. Et moi, je me suis moquée de lui quand il s'est plaint que mon chat avait failli lui péter une jambe. Et tu vois ce qui s'est passé à cause de ce même chat !_

_- Oui mais tu sais, je suis pas sûre qu'il ait très envie d'en rire_, indiqua Sara pour rassurer Judy. _En tout cas il rigolait pas en arrivant dans la cuisine, ça je peux te le garantir ! Mais pour sa défense, c'est vrai que ça avait des allures de scènes d'horreur assez gores ! _ajouta-t-elle avec une petite grimace.

_- Tu crois que Michael m'en veut ? _demanda Judy dans une petite moue coupable.

_- Je vois pas pourquoi il t'en voudrait, c'était un accident ! Et il va bien… je crois juste qu'il fait un peu la gueule parce que c'est pas moi qui me suis occupée de le recoudre, mais bon, je lui ai rappelé qu'aujourd'hui c'était dimanche, et que le dimanche…_

_- Oh non, t'as pas fait ça ! _paniqua Judy en écarquillant les yeux. _Alors là, c'est sûr, il m'en veut ! _déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique avant de laisser tomber lourdement sa tête dans ses mains d'un air dépité.

- _Non mais t'arrêtes ton cinéma oui ! _soupira Sara en rigolant. _Ils t'ont shooté ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné comme anti-douleur ?_

_- Non mais sans rire Sara, _reprit Judy en relevant la tête. _J'ai failli te priver du père de ton bébé alors… je comprendrais parfaitement que ce soit… tu sais… une « raison fondée » !_

_- Ah oui, par contre là-dessus t'as raison, c'est une raison plus que fondée ! _confirma Sara d'un air sérieux. _D'ailleurs j'ai déjà demandé à Michael de faire son choix et… je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il a accepté de… de ne plus jamais revoir ton chat ! _finit-elle par lâcher d'un ton tragique.

_- Ouch ! _grimaça Judy_. Ils m'ont donné un peu de morphine mais visiblement, ça marche pas contre la douleur d'un sarcasme !_

Sara rigola tendrement avant de venir prendre son amie dans ses bras pour lui coller un bisou sur la joue.


	6. Chapitre 5

L'heure de pointe était passée depuis un peu plus d'une heure en ce mardi matin mais des travaux sur l'avenue principale perturbaient encore grandement la circulation dans les rues de Chicago.

- _Non mais tu veux pas me monter sur le capot tant que t'y es, crétin ! _pesta Judy contre un automobiliste qui venait de se rabattre dangereusement devant elle. _Il manquerait plus qu'on ait un accident en plus !_

- _Remarque… ça nous fera peut-être… arriver plus tôt… à l'hôpital… s'ils étaient obligés… de venir nous chercher… en ambulance ! _philosopha une Sara essoufflée qui, cramponnée au siège et à la portière de la voiture, tentait de gérer au mieux la douleur que lui causaient ses contractions répétées.

- _Non, non, non ! _lui somma de se taire Judy. _Ça c'est la douleur qui te fait dire n'importe quoi ! Non mais t'inquiète pas ma belle, on va y arriver ! Et avant que ton gosse ne soit devenu majeur, je te le promets ! _ajouta-t-elle en apposant de petites tapes réconfortantes sur la main de la future maman.

Sara avait perdu les eaux chez elle, une demi-heure plus tôt. À ce moment-là Michael était déjà parti à son travail et seule Judy était présente, venue passer un peu de temps avec son amie comme elle le faisait souvent depuis que celle-ci avait débuté son congé maternité. Et comme la naissance n'était pas prévue avant deux semaines, rien n'avait préparé les deux jeunes femmes à la soudaineté de l'évènement.

Judy était assise au bar de la cuisine lorsqu'elle avait vu Sara, le teint livide et une main posée sur son ventre, descendre fébrilement les escaliers avant de s'immobiliser sur la dernière marche pour fixer la d'un regard désolé.

_- Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux ! _avait-elle annoncé.

Judy était d'ordinaire dotée d'une faculté de réaction particulièrement vive mais pour le coup, elle s'était retrouvée paralysée, totalement abasourdie et incapable du moindre mouvement ou de la moindre parole. Cependant cet engourdissement physique avait en fait masqué une activité cérébrale intense mais quelque peu désordonnée. Des tas de pensées étaient venus s'entrechoquer dans son cerveau qui avait essayé tant bien que mal d'analyser la situation et d'y apporter une réponse rationnelle. Mais la seule option que Judy aurait voulu garder avait été celle qui consistait à se replonger dans la lecture de son journal après avoir fait remarquer à Sara que c'était encore quinze jours trop tôt.

Ainsi partie dans ses pensées, elle avait été ramenée à la réalité par les plaintes de Sara qu'une violente contraction venait de plier en deux, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur une marche de l'escalier. Cette fois Judy avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés et s'était précipitée vers la jeune femme.

_- Oh mon dieu Sara, est-ce que ça va ?_

Accroupie devant elle, et malgré la panique qui l'avait envahie, elle avait entrepris de prendre de profondes respirations pour inciter Sara à l'imiter :

_- Respire profondément, voilà, comme ça, souffle bien, _lui avait-elle murmuré tout en commençant à regretter amèrement que les cours d'accompagnement à la naissance ne soient pas intégrés au programme scolaire de base.

Après quelques secondes la douleur avait fini par s'atténuer et le corps de Sara avait pu se relâcher. Cette dernière avait alors adressé un petit sourire à Judy pour lui signifier que la tempête était passée.

_- Bien, je crois qu'il faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! _avait déclaré Judy en se relevant pour aller courir à travers la maison afin de fermer les fenêtres, éteindre la bouilloire, prendre son sac et attraper ses clefs. _Et il faut qu'on emmène ça, je suppose ? _avait-elle ensuite demandé en désignant la valise noire qui avait été posée là il y avait plusieurs jours déjà, et qui s'était finalement avérée être la seule parfaitement préparée à ce qui était en train d'arriver.

_- Michael_, avait soufflé Sara, _il faut le prévenir._

- _Oui, oui, j'ai mon portable, on va le faire dans la voiture, _l'avait rassuré Judy qui avait commencé à exercer un certain contrôle sur la situation.

Après être allée poser ses affaires et la valise dans sa voiture, Judy était revenue à la maison et avait aidé Sara à traverser la cour et à s'installer dans le véhicule, le tout avec une extrême délicatesse, la future maman étant particulièrement crispée à l'idée qu'un mouvement brusque ne déclenche une nouvelle contraction. Toutes deux n'avaient désormais eu plus qu'à rejoindre l'hôpital, ce qui devait ne leur prendre que quelques minutes dont elles profiteraient pour prévenir le futur papa.

À cause de ces satanés travaux, la voiture était maintenant dramatiquement bloquée depuis trente minutes dans une circulation qui ne se faisait que par intermittence. Et le pire de tout, et Judy était sûre que c'était ce qui inquiétait le plus Sara, c'était que Michael n'avait toujours pas été prévenu.

Peu après avoir quitté la maison, Judy avait dû s'arrêter à un premier feu et en avait profité pour fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son portable. Lorsqu'elle était enfin parvenue à mettre la main dessus, le feu était passé au vert, elle avait donc redémarré et tendu l'appareil à Sara afin que cette dernière puisse appeler Michael.

_- Jud'_, _il n'a plus de batterie ton portable, _avait déploré Sara d'une voix dépitée

- _QUOI ? _s'était écriée Judy en tendant une main pour récupérer le téléphone. _C'est pas possible ?!_

Judy avait maintenu son portable contre le haut du volant de la voiture et, tout en gardant un œil sur la route, avait ainsi pu s'apercevoir que le symbole de la petite pile situé sur l'écran de l'appareil était vide, rouge, et clignotait bel et bien, sûrement de la façon la plus tragique qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

- _Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi c'est toujours dans ces moments-là que... pfff, c'est pas possible ! _s'était-elle énervée toute seule. _Je suis désolée ! On va… euh… je… euh… bon écoute, je l'appellerai de l'hôpital, d'accord ? Dès qu'on arrive, je lui téléphone._

Sara avait acquiescé d'un hochement tête puis avait repris ses exercices respiratoires devant l'arrivée de plus en plus éminente d'une deuxième contraction.

Mais l'hôpital était encore à plusieurs pâtés de maison et Judy commençait secrètement à désespérer de pouvoir y parvenir un jour. Et même si, coincée de la sorte dans les embouteillages avec une femme sur le point d'accoucher à ses côtés, Judy se sentait anxieuse, elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraître pour ne pas stresser davantage son amie. Elle s'interdit également de faire tout commentaire mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur à la vue des ongles de Sara qui, elle en était sûre maintenant, étaient profondément enfoncés dans l'épais cuir de luxe qui habillait les sièges de sa toute nouvelle berline.

***

Il leur fallut vingt minutes supplémentaires pour enfin parvenir à se garer devant l'entrée de la clinique. Sara fut rapidement prise en charge par des infirmières qui la conduisirent immédiatement en salle de travail alors qu'elle suppliait une dernière fois Judy de prévenir Michael.

- _Je le fais tout de suite Sara, surtout tu ne t'inquiètes pas ! _lui cria Judy à travers le hall avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

Judy resta figée quelques secondes dans l'entrée de l'hôpital et commença enfin à réaliser pleinement ce qui venait et était en train de se passer. Et ce qui s'annonçait à présent ne tarda pas à lui donner le vertige. Néanmoins elle parvint rapidement à se ressaisir et se précipita vers les téléphones situés dans un coin légèrement reculé du hall d'accueil. Elle attrapa un des combinés et composa le numéro de la ligne personnelle du bureau de Michael. Une, puis deux, puis trois sonneries, et Judy atterrit sur la messagerie. Elle émit un petit rire nerveux - elle aurait pu parier que ce ne serait pas aussi simple - et attendit le signal sonore pour commencer à parler, indiquant à Michael qu'il devait venir de toute urgence à la maternité si il avait ce message.

Judy coupa la communication et composa ensuite un nouveau numéro, celui du portable de son ami. Une fois encore, après trois sonneries, elle fut redirigée vers la messagerie, ce qui lui provoqua cette fois une sensation franchement désagréable, semblable à un début de panique. Judy laissa là encore un message dans l'espoir que Michael l'écoute rapidement :

- _Bon sang Michael, tu es où ? _geignit-elle dans le vide. _Je suis avec Sara à l'hôpital, elle est en train d'accoucher, il faut que tu nous rejoignes !_

Tout en raccrochant, Judy l'engueula mentalement de ne pas avoir envisagé de se faire greffer son portable à la main en cette période de naissance imminente. Elle se souvint ensuite que, connaissant la date prévue pour l'accouchement, Michael avait sagement programmé de prendre un congé durant les derniers jours afin de ne pas quitter Sara d'une semelle et dut reconnaître que le problème venait surtout du fait que le bébé n'était pas attendu avant quinze jours encore.

Ne pouvant se résigner à attendre sans savoir si Michael aurait ses messages à temps ou non, elle prit une profonde inspiration et composa un troisième numéro, celui de la société, où, après deux sonneries, elle tomba sur Greta.

- _Chad & Wils' Company, je vous écoute_, annonça la douce voix de la réceptionniste.

- _Bonjour Greta, c'est Judy. Écoutez j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un petit service. Est-ce que Michael est ici ? _demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle fût déjà à peu près sûre que non.

_- Non, je crois qu'il devait se rendre sur un chantier à l'extérieur de la ville ce matin, _lui expliqua Greta.

- _Vous savez lequel ? _se hasarda Judy.

- _Il me semble que c'était celui qu'ils viennent de commencer pour cette grande enseigne nipponne, la… euh… oh je me souviens plus du nom ! _

_- Bon c'est pas grave, mais il faut absolument que j'arrive à joindre Michael, c'est très important !_

_- C'est au sujet Sara ? _devina Greta qui était au courant de la grossesse de cette dernière.

- _Oui, c'est ça, alors essayez de me trouver un numéro pour que je puisse l'appeler sur place_, ordonna gentiment Judy.

- _C'est que… je crois que les travaux viennent de commencer et je pense pas qu'il y ait encore de ligne affectée au bâtiment, _se désola la quinquagénaire.

- _Bien sûr, évidemment,_ soupira Judy en plaquant lourdement sa tête contre le poste téléphonique. _Et euh… je sais pas… vous pourriez pas essayer de trouver le numéro de portable d'une des personnes qui seraient susceptibles de se trouver également là-bas ?_ désespéra-t-elle.

- _Euh… je peux essayer oui, je vais tenter de regarder dans le dossier, mais je vous promets rien. _

_- Merci Greta. Vous n'aurez qu'à rappeler l'hôpital quand vous aurez trouvé et vous demandez à me parler, d'accord ?_

_- Oui, oui, d'accord, et je m'en occupe tout de suite._

« _Et comment que t'as intérêt à t'occuper de ça tout de suite, ma vieille ! _» pensa Judy en raccrochant le combiné. Puis elle s'appuya dos au mur quelques instants et son cœur se serra en pensant à Sara qui se trouvait seule à l'étage. Alors après avoir demandé à Lana, la secrétaire de la clinique, de la faire prévenir lorsqu'une certaine Greta appellerait, elle monta à la maternité voir s'il lui était possible de parler à Sara. Cette dernière étant maintenant complètement installée en salle de travail, une des sages-femmes du service put la conduire auprès d'elle.

Arrivée devant la porte, Judy toqua doucement puis entra dans la pièce pour s'approcher du lit auprès duquel elle s'assit. Sara était couchée sur le côté et elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit des mains se poser sur les siennes. Elle ne put cacher sa légère déception de constater que ce n'était que Judy.

- _Tu as réussi à prévenir Michael ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Euh… c'est en bonne voie_, mentit Judy. _C'est un peu compliqué mais j'attends une information qui me permettra de l'appeler très vite, d'accord ?_

Judy vit Sara baisser tristement les yeux et sa gorge se noua.

_- Il sera prévenu Sara, je te le promets. Même si je dois traverser la ville en courant, il sera là à temps ! _lui assura Judy en lui caressant doucement les doigts du bout de son pouce. _Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait la piqûre magique ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite d'un ton qui se voulait plus léger.

- _Non, c'est trop tôt. Mais de toute façon j'en veux pas_, déclara Sara d'un ton décidé. _Tout le temps que je le supporterais, je veux pouvoir tout ressentir, tu comprends ?_ expliqua-t-elle à Judy qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux d'un air médusé.

- _Ah bah c'est sûr que tu vas tout ressentir… jusqu'à ce que la douleur te plonge dans le coma_ _!_ ne plaisanta qu'à moitié la jeune femme.

Sara eut un petit rire qui eut le mérite de réconforter Judy.

- _On vous demande au téléphone mademoiselle Miller, _annonça soudainement une infirmière qui venait de se présenter à la porte de la chambre.

_- Ah ! Ça c'est mon indic ! _devina Judy en adressant un petit clin d'œil à Sara avant de se relever pour quitter la pièce. _À tout à l'heure ma belle !_

Alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers les escaliers, Judy fut interpellée par une grande femme en blouse blanche. Elle reconnut Amanda Bailey, l'obstétricienne en chef du service, qui était une collègue de Sara mais qui devait surtout être son médecin à l'heure qu'il était.

- _Excusez-moi, vous êtes Judy, c'est ça ? _demanda le médecin qui avait déjà vu la jeune femme avec Sara auparavant.

-_ Oui, c'est moi. _

_- Je suis le docteur Bailey, c'est moi qui m'occupe de Sara et euh… comment dire… je suis un peu étonnée que Michael ne soit pas là. Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_- Et bien c'est-à-dire que j'essaye désespérément de l'appeler, _rapporta Judy, _mais je sais pas, les planètes doivent pas être alignées, parce que tout merde aujourd'hui !_

_- Non, tut ne merde pas, _rigola Amanda. _Je peux vous dire que j'ai rapidement examiné Sara à son arrivée et que tout va très bien pour le moment. Par contre elle n'en est qu'au tout début du travail alors je pense qu'on a encore un peu de temps devant nous avant que le bébé n'arrive_.

- _Et je crois que ce ne sera pas du luxe ! _s'exclama Judy. _Je vous remercie. Il faut que je redescende maintenant_, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant son chemin vers l'escalier. _J'ai un papa à trouver !_

Judy dévala les marches et pénétra en courant dans le hall pour venir se heurter au comptoir de l'accueil. Lana ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul.

- _Tiens, c'est pour toi_, déclara ensuite cette pétillante quadra afro-américaine en lui tendant le téléphone.

- _Allô, Greta_ ? répondit Judy dont le rythme cardiaque effréné était davantage dû à la crainte de ce que la réceptionniste allait lui dire qu'au sprint qu'elle venait de piquer à travers l'hôpital. _Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose !_

- _Malheureusement, je me suis renseignée auprès d'un de vos collègues et il m'a expliqué que Michael avait rendez-vous avec les patrons du groupe qui ne sont pas les interlocuteurs habituels sur ce projet, donc on n'a pas leur numéro. Apparemment ils étaient de passage à Chicago et ils voulaient en profiter pour voir le site. En plus ce sont des Japonais qui ne parlent pas notre langue et qui seraient accompagnés d'un traducteur…_

_- Oui, oui, d'accord, _la coupa Judy qui était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer de rage et de découragement. _Bon, écoutez, vous allez… euh… pff c'est pas possible_, marmonna-t-elle en se frottant le front pour faire venir une idée. _Greta vous allez me donner l'adresse exacte du chantier, avec le nom de la rue._

_- Euh… oui, attendez que je la trouve…_

Judy entendit Greta tourner rapidement les pages du dossier pour trouver l'information.

_- Ah voilà, vous avez de quoi noter ?_

_- Oui, oui, _répondit Judy qui venait d'attraper un post-it et un stylo sur le bureau de Lana.

- _Donc c'est à Evanston, sur Greenwood Street plus exactement._

_- Merci beaucoup Greta. _

_- De rien, bonne chance._

Judy rendit le téléphone à Lana et fixa du regard l'adresse qu'elle venait de noter sur le petit papier.

- _Tu vas y aller ? _lui demanda la secrétaire de l'hôpital.

- _Non, avec tous ces embouteillages, le temps que j'y arrive Michael n'y sera déjà peut-être plus, _analysa Judy. _Et puis je veux pas laisser Sara toute seule ici. Non, j'ai une autre idée. Est-ce que t'aurais un annuaire professionnel ?_

_- Euh oui, tiens, _répondit Lana en se saisissant de l'épais catalogue qui dormait dans un de ses tiroirs pour le donner à Judy.

_- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on trouve le plus souvent dans une rue de centre ville ? _s'interrogea-t-elle en questionnant Lana du regard. _Un bar ? Un restaurant ? Oui il y a forcément un bar dans les alentours, on va essayer ça, _déclara Judy en commençant à ouvrir l'annuaire à la lettre B.

La secrétaire avait fait connaissance avec Judy quelques années auparavant, lorsque la grand-mère de cette dernière avait dû longuement séjourner à l'hôpital suite à un accident. Et la relation plus que cordiale alors établie entre les deux femmes avait repris de plus belle depuis que Sara avait rejoint l'équipe soignante de l'établissement. C'est donc à la fois avec un sourcil relevé de perplexité et des lèvres retroussées d'intérêt et d'impatience que Lana observait Judy s'activer, en attendant de comprendre enfin ce qu'elle mijotait et qui promettait forcément une certaine ingéniosité.

_- Alors, voyons ce qu'on a comme bars sur Greenwood Street_…, murmura Judy en faisant glisser son doigt sur les pages du bottin. _Ah ça ! Ça m'a l'air pas mal. Téléphone, s'te plait_, ordonna-t-elle en agitant sa main devant Lana qui lui tendit alors le combiné.

Judy composa un numéro et attendit trois sonneries avant qu'un homme ne décroche.

- _Bill's Blue Cafe, j'écoute ?_ fit une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.

- _Bonjour monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aurais un petit service à vous demander, si c'est possible…_, attaqua directement Judy.

- _Bien sûr, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? _demanda le patron du bar qui était de toute évidence très commerçant.

- _Voilà, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire s'il y a un bâtiment en construction près de votre établissement ?_

_- Euh… oui, en effet, il y en a un juste en face de mon bar, pourquoi ? _questionna à son tour le vieux monsieur.

- _Très bien_, approuva Judy qui se félicita d'être tombée aussi juste. _Est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer si des personnes s'y trouvent encore ? Est-ce qu'il y a toujours des voitures, notamment de grosses berlines noires, garées devant le chantier ?_

_- Attendez, je regarde… oui, en effet il y a des voitures et… je crois apercevoir des hommes en costume derrières les grillages, _décrit le barman.

- _Excellent ! _s'exclama la jeune femme qui entrevoyait la fin du cauchemar. _Maintenant, par pitié, dites-moi que votre téléphone est un sans fil ! _implora-t-elle.

- _Euh… oui, oui_, confirma l'homme en rigolant légèrement, s'amusant de plus en plus de cette étrange communication.

- _Bien parce que je vais devoir vous demander d'aller me passer un des hommes qui se trouvent sur le chantier._

_- Vous voulez que je quitte mon bar pour aller donner le téléphone à un inconnu de l'autre côté de la rue ?! _s'étonna le barman qui commençait à présent à croire à une mauvaise plaisanterie.

- _Oui, il faut me faire confiance monsieur, je vous en prie, c'est très important, _supplia Judy.

- _Bien, bien, j'y vais._

Judy entendit le vieil homme crier à une certaine Maria qu'il devait s'absenter quelques minutes, puis elle put distinguer des bruits de circulation au travers du combiné, indiquant qu'il traversait la rue. Après quelques secondes, l'homme reprit à l'autre bout du téléphone :

- _Voilà, je suis entré sur le chantier. Qui dois-je demander ?_

_- Vous demandez Michael Scofield et vous me le passez s'il vous plait, _expliqua Judy qui pouvait sentir son cœur percuter violemment ses côtes.

Elle pouvait percevoir la conversation au loin dans le téléphone. Elle entendit ainsi le barman demander aux hommes lequel d'entre eux était Michael Scofield et se sentit presque défaillir de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de son ami qui répondait que c'était lui. « _C'est un appel pour vous _» déclara alors le vieil homme peu avant que Judy ne puisse enfin distinguer clairement son ami à l'autre bout du fil :

- _Allô ?_

- _Putain Michael ! _s'écria-t-elle. _Ça t'arrive de répondre sur ton portable ?_

_- Désolé, _se navra-t-il_, je l'ai laissé dans la voi…_

- _Je m'en fous, _le coupa-t-elle. _Ramène tes fesses à l'hôpital maintenant, Sara est en train d'accoucher !_

Michael sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

_- J'arrive ! _s'exclama-t-il après un bref silence.

- _Michael ! _appela Judy avant que ce dernier ne lâche le téléphone. _Fais quand même attention sur la route, que je te vois pas entrer à la clinique par les urgences !_

_- Non, t'inquiète. Dis à Sara que j'arrive le plus vite possible._

Michael rendit le téléphone au barman, le remercia au passage et prit précipitamment congé des Japonais qu'il laissa plantés là en se justifiant à peine d'un « _c'est une urgence _». Après l'avoir regardé démarrer en trombe avec sa voiture, le barman porta de nouveau le téléphone à son oreille :

- _Rien de grave au moins ? _demanda-t-il à Judy.

- _Non, _répondit-elle en s'amusant de sa sincère inquiétude. _C'est juste que l'homme que vous venez de me passer… est sur le point de devenir papa, _lui confia-t-elle tendrement. _Et vous, vous êtes un héros !_

Judy raccrocha après avoir remercié chaleureusement le vieil homme une dernière fois. Elle plongea ensuite sa tête dans ses mains et eut envie de se laisser aller à quelques larmes de soulagement. Mais elle se reprit très vite pour aller prévenir Sara de l'arrivée imminente de Michael.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son amie qu'elle dut quitter la chambre, le docteur Bailey arrivant pour un deuxième examen, plus poussé cette fois, de la maman et du bébé. Judy alla alors s'installer dans le petit hall d'attente situé à l'entrée de l'étage.

***

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Michael déboula en courant dans l'hôpital et s'immobilisa devant l'accueil, scrutant les panneaux qui indiquaient les différents services. Il avait pourtant accompagné Sara pour chaque échographie, mais à ce moment précis, l'émotion perturbait quelque peu son sens de l'orientation. Alors sans même le regarder, Lana leva machinalement un doigt pour lui indiquer la bonne direction qu'il s'empressa de suivre.

Quand elle vit Michael pénétrer dans l'étage, Judy ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait traversé la ville malgré les embouteillages :

_- Comment t'as fait pour arriver aussi vite ?_

_- J'ai pris par les petites rues_, expliqua Michael en s'avançant vers elle, quelque peu essoufflé.

_- Ah oui, t'as eu raison de te faire tatouer les plans de Chicago sur les jambes finalement ! _plaisanta Judy.

- _T'es bête, _se navra-t-il non sans un petit sourire. _Où est-ce qu'elle est ?_

_- Troisième porte à gauche._

Michael commença aussitôt à s'engouffrer dans le couloir mais s'arrêta bientôt pour se retourner vers sa collègue.

_- Merci Judy, _souffla-t-il avec reconnaissance_. Ah, et euh… tu veux bien prévenir Linc pour moi, _ajouta-t-il avant de repartir sans avoir eu le temps de voir le regard assassin que la jeune femme venait de lui lancer.

Amanda sortait de la salle de travail au moment où Michael arriva à sa hauteur.

- _Ah Michael ! _l'accueillit-elle dans un grand sourire. _C'est bien que tu sois enfin là. Elle va bien, t'inquiète pas. Tous les examens sont bons et les constantes sont normales. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant ! _

_- Mais… c'était pas prévu avant deux semaines, c'est pas un peu tôt ? _s'inquiéta-t-il.

_- Non_, le rassura-t-elle._ Lorsqu'il s'agit d'un premier bébé, huit à quinze jours d'avance, c'est pas rare. De toute façon, on la surveille de près, il n'y aura pas de problème. Par contre il se peut que ce soit assez long, alors elle va avoir besoin de toi, _lui indiqua-t-elle en lui ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

_- Oui. Je suis là maintenant et je bouge plus ! _promit Michael_. _

Il pénétra ensuite dans la chambre et tandis que Sara l'accueillait d'un sourie soulagé, il vint s'asseoir près du lit, posa une main sur son avant-bras et utilisa l'autre pour lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Il lui déposa un long baiser sur le front puis il replongea son regard dans le sien.

- _Je suis désolé, _murmura-t-il.

- _C'est pas grave Michael, tu pouvais pas savoir, _l'excusa Sara en caressant doucement sa joue.

- _Mais si, j'aurais dû ! Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je te dis toujours qu'on est pas fait pour être loin l'un de l'autre ! _déclara-t-il avec l'espoir que Sara ne veuille plus s'éloigner de lui à moins d'un mètre dorénavant.

- _Je vois surtout que c'est pour ça qu'on a inventé les téléphones portables ! _lui fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire mutin.

- _D'accord, un point pour toi_, concéda Michael avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres._ Comment tu te sens ?_

_- Euh… pour être tout à fait honnête…_

Sara n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une violente contraction lui déchira le bassin. Elle se recroquevilla de douleur sur elle-même et agrippa de toutes ses forces la main de Michael. Et ce dernier expérimenta un sentiment insupportable. Alors qu'il restait à la regarder, totalement impuissant, subissant la vision de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde souffrir le martyre sans qu'il ne puisse rien pour l'aider, il se sentit l'homme le plus lamentablement inutile de la terre. À tel point que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sara et pria pour que son calvaire ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent pourtant une éternité, Michael sentit enfin le corps de Sara se relâcher, tout comme l'étreinte qu'elle avait fermement exercée sur sa main. Lorsque leurs regards fusionnèrent de nouveau, Sara remarqua aussitôt le trouble qui habitait Michael.

- _C'est rien, c'est normal, _lui murmura-t-elle alors dans un sourire pour tenter de le rassurer.

_- Mais c'est ce qu'on ose appeler le miracle de la vie ! _s'indigna-t-il.

De son côté, Judy était redescendue dans le hall d'accueil en priant sur le trajet pour que Lincoln ne soit pas aussi difficile à joindre que l'avait été son frère. Et ses prières avaient été entendues, puisqu'au premier coup de téléphone qu'elle lui avait passé, le futur tonton lui avait répondu et indiqué qu'il la rejoindrait à l'hôpital dès qu'il aurait fini son travail vers midi. Elle était ensuite remontée dans la petite salle d'attente de la maternité où, après avoir tenté de lire quelques magazines, l'émotion de ce début de matinée l'emporta dans un profond sommeil.

***

Il était un peu plus de midi et demi quand Lincoln arriva enfin à la clinique. Immobile devant les fauteuils du petit hall d'attente du second étage, il observait le spectacle que Judy lui offrait. Elle était en train de dormir, étendue à plat ventre et de tout son long sur la banquette en cuir beige. Mais dangereusement en équilibre au bord de celle-ci, un bras tombant sur le sol, elle menaçait à tout moment de basculer à terre.

Après avoir passé quelques secondes à la contempler en secouant la tête avec amusement, Lincoln s'avança pour poser sur la petite table basse le sac en papier qu'il avait amené avec lui. Et c'est à ce moment que, dans son sommeil, Judy amorça une petite ondulation du corps… qui la fit aussitôt tomber lourdement sur le sol. Lincoln se figea. Brusquement réveillée par sa chute, Judy resta étendue sur le carrelage glacé, le regard fixé vers le plafond, à tenter de se souvenir qui elle était, où elle se trouvait et enfin, pourquoi. Puis elle vit le visage de Lincoln entrer dans son champ de vision, ce dernier s'étant approché pour venir se pencher légèrement au-dessus d'elle.

_- Je te promets que t'es tombée toute seule ! _se défendit-il en levant les mains d'un air innocent, avant même que Judy n'ait eu le temps de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

_- Et bien aide moi au moins à me relever_, lui lança-t-elle en levant un bras dans sa direction.

Lincoln aida Judy à se rasseoir sur la banquette et s'installa à côté d'elle.

_- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? _demanda-t-elle en bâillant et en frottant l'arrière son crâne quelque peu endolori par la chute.

- _J'en sais rien, mais il est une heure moins vingt là_.

- _Oh bon sang, et toujours pas de bébé !_

- _Vous êtes arrivées à quelle heure, ce matin, avec Sara ? _interrogea Lincoln pour se faire une idée de la situation.

- _Il devait être quelque chose comme neuf heures et demi, je crois, _se rappela Judy dans un nouveau bâillement qui faillit lui décrocher la mâchoire.

_- Et Lana m'a dit que t'avais eu du mal à prévenir Michael ?_

- _Ooohhh oouiii ! _s'exclama Judy en hochant la tête et en écarquillant les yeux, se remémorant tout ce qu'elle avait du mettre en œuvre pour parvenir à ses fins_. Et au final c'était bien la peine que je me démène autant ! Il aurait sûrement eu le temps de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, et il aurait peut-être même pu s'attaquer à un ou deux autres projets, du genre pont suspendu ou stade olympique !_

_- Allez Jud', je sais que c'est long, mais je pense pas que ce soit pour nous que c'est le plus dur ! _lui fit admettre Lincoln.

- _Oh t'as raison_, s'excusa-t-elle. _Je suis horrible d'avoir des pensées comme ça ! Mais ça c'est à cause de ma collision avec le carrelage tu vois, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour… oh mais attends, ça sent quoi là ? _demanda-t-elle subitement alors qu'elle venait de percevoir les odeurs qui s'échappaient du gros sac posé sur la petite table devant elle.

_- C'est quelques bricoles à manger que j'ai ramenées. Quand on connaît ce qu'ils servent dans les cafétérias des hôpitaux… C'est bientôt pire que les cantines des prisons ! À croire qu'ils se disputent le titre de la bouffe la plus infecte !_

_- Avec les écoles Linc ! N'oublie pas les écoles ! _ajouta Judy en commençant à inspecter avec un intérêt gourmand le contenu du sac en papier. _C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé en tout cas, je meurs de faim ! Qu'est-ce que c'est… ah j'aurais dû m'en douter ! _rigola-t-elle en adressant un petit sourire en coin à Lincoln. _C'est quoi le truc ? Vous avez des actions chez « Casa Burrito » avec ton frère ou quoi ? _

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Michael en mangeait sans arrêt quand on était au lycée ! Et même après ! Pendant un moment il en avalait tellement que j'avais la trouille qu'il devienne obèse ! _raconta Judy en saisissant un des sandwichs dans le sac._ Mais cela dit je le comprends, c'est vrai que ça se mange tout seul ces petites bêtes-là ! _finit-elle par concéder avant de porter sa victime à sa bouche.

Lincoln attrapa lui aussi un burrito qu'il commença à déguster après s'être confortablement adossé dans le fauteuil.

_- Je suis pas sûr qu'on ait le droit de manger ici, tu sais ! _fit-il remarquer bien que la transgression de cette règle ne le préoccupât pas le moins du monde.

_- On est des amis de Sara, on fait ce qu'on veut, _décréta Judy, la bouche pleine, qui n'hésiterait pas à faire jouer ses relations si une remarque venait à se faire entendre._ Et sinon… mmm… est-ce que t'as prévenu LJ ? _demanda-t-elle en faisant attention à ne pas perdre une miette de ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

_- Je lui ai laissé un message oui. Il nous rejoindra sûrement quand il sera sorti de cours, vers trois heures._

_- En espérant qu'on ait un petit cousin ou une petite cousine à lui présenter d'ici là ! _se prit à rêver Judy.

Entre deux bouchées de burrito, Lincoln et Judy virent Michael sortir de la salle de travail et s'avancer dans le petit couloir afin de venir à leur rencontre. Ils se levèrent d'un bond.

- _Comment est-ce qu'elle va ? _s'empressa de demander Lincoln à son frère.

- _Ça va, elle tient le coup je crois. Pour l'instant les contractions sont encore assez espacées pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer, _expliqua Michael avant de marquer une petite pause. _Elle est si courageuse_, souffla-t-il.

- _Oui, aucun doute là-dessus_, confirma Judy. _Et toi, comment tu te sens ?_ demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle avait remarqué la mine marquée de son ami.

- _Pff… c'est pas facile, _murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. _Je reste là à la regarder souffrir un peu plus à chaque contraction et je peux rien y faire ! Ça me tue !_

_- C'est vrai que c'est un mauvais moment à passer_, lui concéda Lincoln.

- _Oui, mais quand le bébé sera là, tout sera oublié, tu verras ! _l'encouragea Judy en lui frottant doucement le bras_. Et en attendant ne pense surtout pas que tu es inutile ! Tu es auprès d'elle et c'est le meilleur des réconforts ! _

- _J'en sais rien, pour l'instant j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt elle qui n'arrête pas de me réconforter, _avoua Michael avec un petit sourire coupable._ Et là elle vient de m'ordonner de sortir pour aller manger quelque chose… sauf que je peux rien avaler moi !_

- _Même pas un petit burrito ? _tenta Judy en désignant du doigt le sac sur la table.

- _Non, j'arriverais à peine à avaler un verre d'eau._

Alors qu'il fixait le sac des yeux, Michael esquissa un petit sourire honteux.

_- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est ce que j'avais osé lui proposer pour notre premier dîner ! _

_- Mmoui, tu es un mufle Scofield, mais ça c'est pas nouveau, _soupira Judy d'un air désespéré pour le taquiner.

- _Je suis content que vous soyez là tous les deux ! _déclara ensuite Michael avec une réelle gratitude en tendant ses mains vers Lincoln et Judy.

Tous deux s'empressèrent d'en saisir chacun une et de l'étreindre en retour, signifiant au futur papa qu'il pourrait compter sur leur soutien.

***

Michael n'avait pas pu rester séparé de Sara bien longtemps et, même en sachant qu'il lui serait impossible de lui faire croire qu'il avait eu le temps de manger quelque chose, il avait décidé de retourner auprès d'elle quelques minutes seulement après l'avoir quittée.

De leur côté, Judy et Lincoln avait fini leur déjeuner mexicain en faisant des pronostiques sur les prénoms potentiels du futur bébé. Ils s'étaient amusés à en lister des dizaines, des plus communs au plus farfelus, certains les avaient d'ailleurs plongés dans d'énormes fous rires. Après avoir bu un café qu'ils avaient pris au distributeur de l'étage, ils avaient décidé d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Ils avaient commencé par se rendre à la nursery de la maternité où ils étaient restés quelques instants à contempler les nouveaux-nés derrière la grande vitre en verre.

_- C'est lequel le vôtre ? _leur avait demandé d'un air attendri une petite mamie qui s'était approchée d'eux.

- _Je sais pas, on a pas encore décidé lequel on allait piquer, _avait répliqué Judy en plissant les yeux pour mieux détailler les bébés. _Non, je plaisante ! _s'était-elle empressée d'ajouter en voyant l'expression horrifiée de la vieille dame, à qui elle avait ensuite expliqué les véritables raisons de sa présence ici avec Lincoln, lequel avait tenté de faire excuser le comportement de Judy.

Ils étaient ensuite descendus dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital où ils avaient pu discuter un peu avec Lana. Ils avaient été rejoints l'espace de quelques instants par Karen, l'infirmière qui avait l'habitude de travailler avec Sara. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Judy et Lincoln en arrivant pour prendre son service, elle en avait tout de suite déduit que sa collègue devait se trouver ici, probablement pour accoucher, et était venue aux nouvelles.

Lincoln et Judy avaient poursuivi leur petite promenade dans la clinique en s'arrêtant dans la boutique cadeau située à droite de l'entrée principale. Ils avaient flâné dans le rayon layette où Judy s'était une fois de plus scandalisée de la taille des vêtements, ne pouvant se résoudre à concevoir qu'il puisse exister des êtres humains assez petits pour entrer dans de tels pyjamas.

***

Il était un peu plus de quinze heures quand ils remontèrent enfin à la maternité, après avoir profité du soleil pendant une bonne heure, assis sur un des bancs du petit parc situé à l'arrière de l'hôpital. En arrivant dans l'étage, ils croisèrent Amanda qui leur expliqua que le travail progressait très lentement mais que Sara et le bébé allaient toujours très bien.

Ils eurent ensuite le temps d'avaler plusieurs cafés avant que le fils de Lincoln ne les rejoigne. Il était presque seize heures lorsque, avachis sur les fauteuils en cuir, ils virent débarquer LJ avec son sac de cours sur le dos.

- _Alors, il est où le bébé, je peux le voir ? _leur demanda l'adolescent sans même prendre le temps de les saluer.

_- Disons que… je suis pas sûre que Sara te laisse regarder dans son utérus, m'enfin tu peux toujours aller lui demander ! _répondit Judy qui ne trouva même plus la force d'illustrer sa réplique d'un sourire.

- _Quoi ? Elle a toujours pas accouché ! _déplora sincèrement LJ en déposant son sac le long d'un des sièges. _La vache ! La pauvre ! _

_- Ouais, mais il paraît que c'est normal que ce soit plus long quand c'est la première fois._

_- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? C'était pourtant la première fois aussi pour Lisa mais il n'empêche que j'ai raté la naissance de LJ parce que ça avait été trop rapide ! _raconta Lincoln qui en était visiblement encore peiné. _En fait, j'avais amené ta mère à l'hôpital, ils l'avaient aussitôt conduite en salle d'accouchement et le temps que j'aille enfiler une blouse, t'étais déjà arrivé ! _expliqua-t-il à son fils.

_- Sérieux ?!_

_- Ouais ! Ils venaient de te poser sur ta mère quand je suis enfin entré dans la salle d'accouchement !_

LJ, amusé de cette confidence, adressa un sourire complice à son père avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur un des fauteuils en émettant un bruyant soupir. Il se pencha vers la table basse et entreprit de trouver son bonheur parmi tous les magazines éparpillés sur celle-ci. Mais après avoir longuement fait glisser les revues les unes sur les autres dans tous les sens, il poussa un nouveau soupir :

_- Y a que des magazines pour femmes enceintes ou jeunes mamans ici ? Parce que le classement des dix meilleures poussettes de l'année ça m'intéresse pas vraiment ! _

_- T'as qu'à aller dans la salle d'attente de l'unité pédiatrique, ils doivent avoir un ou deux Mickey Magazines ! _proposa Judy en pouffant de rire.

_- Très drôle ! Non, je vais plutôt descendre faire un tour à la cafèt' finalement_, déclara LJ en se relevant pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

- _Voir si tu peux trouver une jolie fille qui t'aidera à passer le temps ? _ajouta Lincoln en adressant un petit clin d'œil à Judy.

- _Mais fais en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à revenir ici dans neuf mois ! _renchérit aussitôt la complice.

- _Non mais vous êtes vraiment graves tous les deux ! _déplora LJ en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

Et il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner de son père et de Judy qui ricanaient comme de parfaits adolescent avec toute l'immaturité qui les caractérisent bien souvent.

***

Dix-huit heures passées. Judy tentait de se reposer, allongée sur la banquette. Elle avait placé son gilet sur sa tête pour se cacher de la lumière aveuglante des néons et étendu ses jambes qui terminaient leur course sur les cuisses de Lincoln, plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine automobile.

Tous deux n'avaient pas revu Michael depuis qu'il était rapidement revenu les voir une heure et demie plus tôt. Ils n'avaient pas non plus revu LJ et en avaient déduit que l'adolescent avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper quelque part.

Depuis leur banquette, Lincoln et Judy avaient vue sur une partie du couloir de l'étage. Ils pouvaient garder un œil sur la porte de la salle où Michael et Sara se trouvaient et suivre les allées et venues des sages-femmes qui pénétraient régulièrement dans la pièce.

Judy venait de se redresser pour se rasseoir correctement sur son fauteuil en poussant un long bâillement lorsqu'elle et Lincoln virent une des sages-femmes sortir de la salle de travail et se diriger d'un pas un peu trop rapide pour être normal vers le bureau des infirmières, situé tout près du hall d'attente.

_- Faites appeler le docteur Bailey, c'est pour mademoiselle Tancredi ! _ordonna la sage-femme à sa collègue qui saisit aussitôt le téléphone.

Judy avait tout entendu et sans s'en rendre compte elle s'était agrippée au bras de Lincoln. Tous deux mouraient d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait mais ils restèrent immobiles, pétris d'angoisse, seulement capables de suivre des yeux la sage-femme qui repartait déjà auprès de Sara.

Amanda ne tarda pas à faire son apparition et entra dans la chambre sous les regards inquiets de Michael et Sara.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda le médecin à la sage-femme.

- _Le monitoring indique un ralentissement du rythme cardiaque du bébé_, indiqua rapidement cette dernière.

Amanda vérifia ces dires sur l'appareil puis, tout en enfilant une paire de gants chirurgicaux, elle adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant aux futurs parents.

- _Je vais regarder où en est la dilatation_, annonça-t-elle à Sara en passant une main sous le drap bleu qui recouvrait son bassin. … _Oui, on n'en est même pas à sept centimètres encore, _murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la sage-femme. _Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? Plus de neuf heures ?_

_- Presque dix, oui_.

_- Des perfs d'ocyto ?_

_- Deux déjà._

_- Bon, vous en mettez une dernière, j'espère que ça suffira. _

Amanda se redressa, retira ses gants, puis dirigea son regard vers Michael et Sara.

_- Écoutez, on distingue en effet un début de souffrance fœtale_, expliqua-t-elle plus pour Michael que pour Sara qui avait déjà une idée nette de la situation. _Ce n'est rien de grave pour l'instant mais ça veut dire que le bébé commence à fatiguer et qu'il ne va plus falloir que ça dure trop longtemps. C'est vrai que ça fait pas loin de dix heures que le travail a débuté mais la dilatation du col n'est toujours pas suffisante pour permettre la naissance. Alors on va faire passer une dernière perfusion d'ocytocine pour essayer d'accélérer encore un peu le travail mais… _

Amanda s'interrompit un cours instant avant de reprendre d'un air désolé :

_- … si on n'a pas de réelle progression d'ici une demi-heure et si l'état du bébé se dégrade… il faudra prévoir une césarienne._

Bien que son métier lui permît d'être parfaitement au courant de l'issue quasi inévitable d'un travail qui ne se faisait pas assez rapidement, Sara ne put s'empêcher de fermer douloureusement les yeux. Deux larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes et roulèrent sur ses tempes avant d'aller mourir à la racine de ses cheveux. Michael porta la main de Sara jusqu'à sa bouche pour y presser ses lèvres dans une tentative de réconfort.

- _Je sais que ce n'est jamais ce qu'on envisage quand on imagine son accouchement, mais l'important c'est que tout se passe bien pour tout le monde, d'accord ? _ajouta Amanda d'une voix douce.

Sa consoeur avait bien sûr raison et Sara dut l'admettre. Elle hocha la tête sans néanmoins trouver la force de rouvrir ses yeux sur l'instant.

_- Je repasse dans trente minutes, _indiqua Amanda.

Le médecin quitta la pièce, suivie de la sage-femme qui avait fini de brancher la perfusion sur le cathéter de Sara. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Sara finit par rouvrir ses yeux et tourna la tête vers Michael qui demeurait assis sur le bord du lit, à côté d'elle. Elle se plongea dans son regard et leva doucement une main pour venir caresser les contours de son visage. Elle esquissa enfin un timide sourire.

_- Le bon côté des choses, _murmura-t-elle_, c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, on aura notre bébé dans moins d'une heure !_

Michael lui rendit son sourire avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.

À peine était-elle sortie de la salle de travail que le docteur Bailey aperçut deux paires d'yeux inquiets qui la fixaient à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle s'avança alors vers leurs propriétaire, plantés debout au milieu du petit hall, et leur expliqua la situation en essayant de rester la plus rassurante et confiante possible. Mais malgré les efforts d'Amanda, Judy se révéla extrêmement troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sans même dire un mot, elle retourna s'asseoir sur la banquette, planta ses coudes sur ses genoux et plongea son visage au creux de ses mains. Lincoln remercia rapidement le médecin et rejoignit Judy. Il déposa une main sur sa nuque et entreprit de la masser délicatement pour la réconforter.

- _T'inquiète pas, y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal_, murmura-t-il.

Judy releva la tête et, contrairement à ce que pensait Lincoln, elle n'était pas en train de pleurer.

- _Je sais, c'est stupide de se mettre à flipper comme ça, _admit-t-elle._ C'est juste que… hum… t'es au courant que j'étais très jeune quand j'ai perdu ma mère ?_

_- Oui, _répondit Lincoln, n'ignorant pas que Judy avait été élevée par sa grand-mère.

_- Et bien en fait c'est pire que ça parce que… euh… elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Alors je sais que c'était pas du tout dans les mêmes circonstances_, ajouta précipitamment Judy comme si quelqu'un avait été sur le point de lui en faire la remarque. _Elle était tombée gravement malade pendant sa grossesse et elle avait refusé d'être opérée pour que je ne risque rien… et quand son état a commencé à très vite se dégrader, elle a signé une décharge interdisant aux médecins d'interrompre la grossesse et les obligeant à privilégier la survie du bébé. Et à trois semaines du terme, elle a fait une violente hémorragie, alors ils lui ont fait une césarienne à la suite de laquelle elle ne s'est jamais réveillée._

Lincoln restait à fixer Judy sans pouvoir parler. Elle poursuivit donc en lui adressant un petit sourire :

- _T'inquiète pas, je m'en suis remise ! Un an de psychothérapie pour encaisser le choc de la vérité, trois ans pour apprendre à gérer la culpabilité, et je suis même pas restée une phobique des accouchements ! Mais pour en revenir à Sara, j'aurais juste préféré… qu'ils n'aient pas à en arriver là. _

_- Tu sais, _commença Lincoln qui avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole, _ils n'y sont pas encore. Amanda a dit que la situation pouvait très bien se débloquer dans les minutes à venir… Je suis… je suis très touché que tu m'aies raconté cette histoire, _poursuivit-il après un petit temps de réflexion. _Je sais qu'on était pas vraiment partis sur de bonnes bases tous les deux mais… je suis content qu'on ait appris à se connaître et qu'on soit… devenus potes finalement ! _

_- Carrément potes, ouais !_ acquiesça Judy en passant une main dans le dos de Lincoln qu'elle frotta énergiquement mais affectueusement.

- _Je m'en veux du comportement que j'ai eu avec toi au début, tu sais ? Quand j'ai vu la relation que t'avais avec mon frère je… j'ai été jaloux je crois ! Il m'avait semblé que vous aviez cette complicité qu'on avait avec Mike quand on était gosses et que… j'avais complètement ruinée en grandissant… et en commençant mes conneries surtout._

_- Oulà, oulà ! Tu m'arrêtes ça tout de suite Burrows ! _le stoppa Judy en fronçant les sourcils tout à fait sérieusement_. Je crois que vous vous êtes suffisamment prouvés à quel point vous teniez l'un à l'autre ! Vous vous êtes retrouvés, alors tout ça c'est du passé, et faut plus y penser, ok !_

Elle regarda Lincoln avec instance comme pour qu'il le lui promette, puis ajouta après avoir obtenu un sourire de son ami :

- _On va dire que tu t'es occupé de Mike pendant les quinze premières années, que je me suis chargée des quinze suivantes, et que maintenant c'est à Sara de s'y coller… Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va de très loin nous surpasser_, prédit Judy en poussant un soupir résigné_. Avec ce qu'elle est en train de lui mettre au monde, tu vas voir qu'on va se retrouver comme deux cons sur la touche, il va même plus se souvenir qu'on existe !_

_- Pas impossible, _rigola Lincoln.

Concentrés dans leur discussion, les deux amis n'avaient pas vu LJ les rejoindre. Et les voyant assis l'un contre l'autre, le bras du Judy enveloppant les épaules de son père sur les épaules de son père, l'adolescent ne put se retenir d'une petite vengeance toute personnelle :

- _Pas sûr que je sois celui qui ait à revenir dans neuf mois finalement, _souffla-t-il d'un air innocent en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

- _Burrows, ton fils est un crétin ! _déplora Judy en rompant tout contact physique avec son compère.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais depuis tout ce temps ? _demanda Lincoln.

_- Oh… j'ai rencontré un groupe d'éclopés dans le parc, _répondit LJ_. Ils avaient tous une jambe dans le plâtre ou un genou dans le sac, alors je leur ai raconté comment j'avais passé six mois allongé sur un lit d'hôpital après un saut en parachute qui avait mal tourné, et on a sympathisé._

_- Oui, sauf que t'as jamais sauté en parachute ! _lui rappela son père. _Pas plus que d'avoir passé six mois alité !_

_- Peut-être mais tu crois qu'ils m'auraient cru si je leur avais raconté la fois où j'ai été kidnappé par une folle furieuse qui a failli m'égorger ?_

_- Ah, il n'a pas tort, _fit remarquer Judy alors que Lincoln secouait la tête avec affliction.

- _Eh ! Où ça en est, au fait, avec le bébé ? _s'enquit soudainement LJ.

- _Ça devrait plus tarder_, soupira Judy avant que Lincoln n'expose les détails de la situation à son fils.

***

Il était dix-huit heures trente quand le docteur Bailey fut de retour dans la salle de travail. Elle vérifia les différents appareils qui surveillaient les constantes du bébé et de la maman et s'installa en face de Sara.

_- Bien_. _Je vais regarder où ça en est_, expliqua Amanda. _Comment ça se passe au niveau des contractions ?_

_- Je crois qu'elles sont de plus en plus rapprochées_, l'informa Michael tandis que Sara, qui s'efforçait de prendre de profondes respirations pour supporter au mieux la douleur de plus en plus intense, hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- _Bon, ça m'a l'air plutôt pas mal tout ça ! _s'exclama le médecin avec un grand sourire après avoir ressorti sa main de sous le drap bleu. _On en est à neuf bons centimètres, il semblerait que la troisième perfusion ait bien relancé le travail. Maintenant, comme je vois que le bébé tient bien le coup, que son rythme cardiaque est même légèrement remonté, je pense qu'on va pouvoir se permettre d'attendre un petit quart d'heure supplémentaire pour espérer une issue moins… chirurgicale disons ! Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ?_

Sachant qu'il la laisserait de toute façon décider, Michael tourna la tête vers Sara pour la laisser donner son avis, sans d'ailleurs trop savoir si ce serait celui de la future maman ou du médecin qu'elle était. Et Sara eut à peine le temps d'approuver d'un hochement de tête qu'une violente contraction arriva, lui arrachant de déchirants gémissements.

_- Tu regrettes pas ton refus de la péridurale ? _lui demanda Amanda.

Sara secoua la tête et tenta d'articuler entre ses plaintes ce qui semblait être un non.

_- Bon_, déclara le médecin en adressant un regard à la fois étonné et résigné à Michael qui lui fit comprendre par un sourire que cela n'avait rien de surprenant de la part de Sara. _On se revoit dans un quart d'heure. _

Amanda quitta la pièce et fut aussitôt remplacée par une sage-femme qui apportait le matériel nécessaire en vue de l'accouchement. Alors que la contraction commençait progressivement à se relâcher, Michael se pencha près du visage de Sara et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- _T'as entendu ? _murmura-t-il à son oreille. _C'est bientôt fini, je crois que le plus dur est passé._

- _Non Michael ! _s'énerva Sara que la souffrance rendait extrêmement susceptible. _Tu parles pas… de ce que tu ne… connais pas ! Et je peux… te garantir…,_ continua-t-elle entre chaque inspiration,… _que tu ne reposeras… plus jamais… les mains… sur moi ! _

Et tandis que Sara fermait les yeux et entreprenait de respirer le plus profondément possible, Michael lança un petit sourire crispé à la sage-femme.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas_, lui souffla-t-elle avec un regard rassurant._ Elles disent toutes ça, c'est la douleur._

Juste après être sortie de la chambre, Amanda était venue informer Lincoln, Judy et LJ que tout n'était plus maintenant qu'une question de minutes. Et en effet, à peine dix minutes plus tard, elle fut rappelée pour aller accoucher Sara.

Depuis leur petit hall d'attente, Lincoln, Judy et LJ pouvaient percevoir l'effervescence qui régnait à présent autour de la salle de travail. Ils s'assirent alors tous côtes à côtes et, se tenant la main les uns les autres, ils allaient maintenant prier pour que tout se passe bien.

Dans la salle de travail, Amanda repassa rapidement une paire de gants en latex et vint se positionner entre les jambes de Sara. Cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas suffoquer de douleur tout en broyant plus que jamais la main de Michael qu'elle avait prise en otage dans la sienne.

- _Allez, Sara_, l'encouragea Amanda. _Je sais que ces dernières heures ont été éprouvantes, mais maintenant il va falloir trouver la force de pousser ton bébé._

Sara hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'on attendait d'elle à présent. Et pour se préparer à la soutenir du mieux qu'il le pourrait, Michael enveloppa ses épaules de son bras libre. Il eut ensuite à peine le temps de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe et de lui murmurer un « _je t'aime _» au passage qu'une première contraction arriva…

Dans le silence de l'hôpital, alors que le temps semblait s'être suspendu, à dix-huit heures et cinquante-six minutes très précisément, on entendit résonner le premier cri d'un tout nouveau venu.

Judy poussa un long soupir de soulagement et bascula sa tête en arrière alors que des larmes de joie lui montaient aux yeux. Lincoln et LJ échangèrent un sourire ému.

Dans la salle de naissance, Amanda coupa le cordon d'un geste précis et rapide puis enveloppa le bébé dans un petit drap avant de le déposer sur le ventre de Sara.

- _Félicitations ! Elle est magnifique ! _souffla sincèrement le médecin qui, malgré l'habitude, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une vive émotion à chaque naissance.

- _C'est une fille_, murmura Michael comme pour tenter de réaliser qu'il était bien le papa d'une petite princesse. _Une fille…_

Il posa délicatement sa main sur le dos l'enfant qui avait cessé ses pleurs et commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux du bout des doigts, osant à peine la toucher de peur de lui faire mal. Les joues baignées de larmes, Sara saisit une des petites mains du nourisson pour y déposer un doux baiser.

- _T'as vu ce qu'on a fait ? _souffla-t-elle ensuite en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard embué de larmes de Michael.

Il eut bien du mal à trouver des mots assez fort pour lui répondre et lui exprimer tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir devant un tel trésor.

- _Merci, _finit-il par lui murmurer._ Je t'aime tellement._

_- Je t'aime aussi… plus que tout, _répondit Sara avant de sentir les lèvres de Michael venir se poser délicatement sur les siennes.

Les nouveaux parents purent faire doucement connaissance avec leur bébé pendant quelques minutes puis la sage-femme emmena la petite fille hors de la pièce pour la nettoyer et lui donner les premiers soins. Michael grappilla quelques instants supplémentaires avec Sara avant de se résigner à partir lui aussi le temps qu'Amanda délivre la jeune maman.

Complètement happés par l'euphorie du moment, Lincoln, Judy et LJ ne virent même pas la sage-femme s'engouffrer dans le couloir avec le bébé. Mais ils se levèrent d'un bond lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin Michael s'appocher d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes encore aux yeux. Judy fut la première à se jeter à son cou, suivie de près par Lincoln puis LJ qui l'étreignirent tour à tour.

- _Alors ? _demanda le jeune tonton que l'émotion rendait incapable de prononcer davantage de mots.

- _C'était parfait ! Sara a été formidable ! _expliqua Michael qui semblait revivre chaque instant de ce moment magique derrière ses iris étoilées.

- _Et alors, fille ou garçon ? _questionna Judy, n'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir.

Michael la fixa du regard, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, la mettant au supplice pendant quelques secondes encore.

- _C'est une petite fille_, finit-il par annoncer.

- _Ah c'est génial ! _s'enthousiasma Judy en lui sautant une nouvelle fois au cou.

Son frère et son neveu le félicitèrent également puis Michael repartit dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa fille qui devait lui être remise dès qu'elle serait habillée. Mais après avoir fait quelques pas, il se retourna vers Judy et Lincoln et les regarda en arquant un sourcil soupçonneux :

_- Dites donc vous deux… j'ose espérer que vous n'aviez pas fait de pari stupide concernant le sexe du bébé ?!_

_- Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu nous prends ! _s'indigna Judy alors que discrètement, elle enfonçait profondément dans la poche arrière de son jean le billet de 100 dollars que Lincoln venait de lui glisser à la main.

Michael haussa les épaules, pas tout à fait convaincu, puis reprit sa route dans le couloir.

***

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sara avait été emmenée dans la chambre qu'elle occuperait pour les deux jours à venir et où Michael l'attendait déjà avec leur bébé dans les bras. Soucieux de laisser un peu d'intimité à la nouvelle petite famille, Judy, Lincoln et LJ avaient attendu un petit quart d'heure avant qu'une sage-femme ne vienne, à la demande de Michael, leur signifier qu'ils pouvaient se rendre dans la chambre de Sara.

Arrivée devant la porte, Judy toqua doucement puis entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible, suivie de Lincoln et de son fils. Ils découvrirent Michael assis sur le lit à côté de Sara et tenant son bébé dans le creux de ses bras. Il releva la tête dans leur direction et leur chuchota qu'ils pouvaient approcher. Judy vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en face de Michael et Sara, à laquelle elle adressa un petit clin d'œil, tandis que Lincoln et LJ restaient debout à côté du jeune papa.

_- Je vous présente Christina Lynn Scofield_, annonça doucement Michael, non sans fierté.

Lincoln échangea un regard ému avec son frère tandis que Judy et LJ avaient les yeux rivés sur la petite fille, découvrant son joli minois et ses petits cheveux châtains fins et soyeux. Endormie dans les bras de son père et vêtue d'un pyjama en velours blanc et jaune, elle semblait parfaitement paisible et ne laissait entendre que sa discrète respiration, un son que Judy aurait pu rester à écouter pour le reste de sa vie.

- _Je pense savoir d'où vient Christina_, déclara LJ, brisant ainsi le silence. _Mais est-ce que Lynn fait aussi référence à quelqu'un en particulier ?_

_- C'était la grand-mère de Sara, _répondit Michael.

_- Oui_, confirma-t-elle. _En réalité elle s'appelait Evelynn mais tout le monde l'a toujours appelée Lynn alors… _

_- En tout cas c'est très joli et ça lui va très bien, _commenta Judy qui ne pouvait désormais plus défaire ses yeux du bébé.

_- Et elle est magnifique, bravo à tous les deux ! _ajouta Lincoln en félicitant les jeunes parents du regard.

- _C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment superbe ! _renchérit Judy. _Cela dit, quand on voit les parents, on se dit qu'il aurait fallu qu'ils y mettent une sacrée bonne volonté pour elle soit moche ! Non mais sérieusement, je suis pas une spécialiste des bébés mais je crois pouvoir affirmer que vous êtes très doués... Surtout quand on pense qu'ils étaient bourrés quand ils l'ont faite ! _murmura-t-elle pour finir à l'attention de LJ qui pouffa de rire.

- _Et voilà ! _se navra Michael_. Judy, ou comment briser toute la magie du moment !_

- _Désolée…, _s'excusa Judy en affichant un petit sourire coupable.

_- On n'avait pas tant bu que ça en plus ! _se défendit Sara.

_- Ouais Judy, c'est pas parce que t'étais au bord du coma éthylique ce soir-là que tout le monde était dans le même état que toi ! _ricana Lincoln.

- _Tu manques pas d'air toi ! _gronda Judy à voix basse. _Qui est-ce qui avait eu l'idée de me faire boire autant de verres qu'il y avait de bougies sur mon gâteau ?!_

_- Ah j'ai peut-être lancé l'idée mais je t'ai pas obligée !_

_- Non, c'est vrai, mais cet andouille de Sucre a parié que j'en serais pas capable et…_

_- Dites donc, _intervint LJ. _Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de souiller les oreilles d'un innocent bébé avec vos histoires de beuveries là ! _s'indigna l'adolescent en adressant un regard affligé à Sara qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Michael et se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de sa fille.

- _Et malheureusement, je crois qu'elle en verra d'autres avec ces deux-là ! _soupira Sara qui se mit à sourire de plus belle devant les regards que s'adressaient Lincoln et Judy, chacun semblant accuser l'autre d'être responsable de leur déplorable réputation.

Puis Michael se releva du lit et s'approcha tout près de Judy.

- _Tu veux la prendre un peu ? _lui demanda-t-il en lui présentant le bébé sans même avoir attendu sa réponse.

_- Euh… je sais pas, je… euh oui… bon, d'accord, _dut accepter Judy puisque Michael venait de lui déposer Christina dans les bras.

_- Ça va Judy ? _s'inquiéta Sara en voyant que la jeune femme ne bougeait plus d'un poil et osait à peine respirer.

- _Euh… oui… enfin je crois. C'est juste que je voudrais pas lui faire mal, elle est si minuscule… je... Oh ! Oh mon dieu ! Elle bouge ! _paniqua Judy alors qu'elle sentait la petite remuer légèrement contre elle. _Et je fais quoi si elle se met à pleurer ?_

_- J'espère que vous comptiez pas sur Judy pour jouer les baby-sitters ! _se moqua LJ.

_- Eh ! _grogna Lincoln.

_- Non, non, il a raison ! _reconnut Judy. _Le truc c'est que j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude avec les bébés, y en a jamais eus autour de moi. Le seul que j'ai vu une fois, c'était en photo… et c'était moi ! Mais je vais m'y faire, j'apprends vite ! Hein trésor ! _murmura-t-elle au bébé tout en allant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui trônait près de la fenêtre.

Voyant que Christina demeurait parfaitement calme dans ses bras, Judy put se détendre et commença même à caresser délicatement la minuscule main du bébé qui était à présent réveillé. Alors que tout le monde les regardait en silence, la jeune femme resta quelques secondes à observer l'enfant avec minutie. _Il était difficile pour le moment de dire à qui elle ressemblerait le plus. Mais une chose était sûre, la petite briserait des cœurs ! _pensa Judy en contemplant les traits fins et parfaits de son visage qui ne portait aucunement les traces d'un accouchement qui avait pourtant dû être long et éprouvant pour elle aussi. Puis elle plongea son regard dans les yeux du bébé qui la fixait en retour. Chacune semblait essayer de percer le secret de l'autre. Christina finit par remuer légèrement la bouche et émit un petit soupir sonore. Judy releva la tête vers l'assistance avec un sourire ému :

- _Ça y est, je crois qu'on est copines ! _annonça-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le bébé en lui caressant le bout du nez.

- _En parlant de copain_, lança soudainement Lincoln comme si il venait de revenir à la réalité, e_st-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu Sucre ?_

Lincoln regarda tour à tour Michael, Sara et LJ qui secouèrent négativement la tête puis tous regardèrent Judy qui, sans même quitter le bébé des yeux, leva une main en signe de protestation :

_- Non, non, non, vous allez tous vous faire voir ! Je préviens plus personne moi !_


	7. Chapitre 6

_- Tu m'as tellement manqué !_

Michael, le souffle court, avait réussi à dessouder ses lèvres de celles de Sara afin de lui murmurer ces quelques mots mais les lui reprit immédiatement, ne laissant pas à la jeune femme le temps de lui répondre. Étendu sur le dos, sa compagne allongée sur lui, Michael n'en finissait plus de savourer ces retrouvailles tant attendues, caressant Sara avec ferveur, l'embrassant avec toute la passion et tout le désir restés inassouvis durant ces longues journées d'éloignement.

5 jours ils avaient été séparés. 5 jours… Cela faisait 120 heures, 7 200 minutes, 432 000 secondes, il les avait compté. Mais le moment était à présent venu de rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Il ne la lâcherait pas de la nuit, lui faisant l'amour jusqu'à l'aube… Mais alors que seuls les soupirs mêlés aux gémissements de plaisir des deux amants résonnaient dans la chambre, trois coups secs retentirent sur la porte. Sara se redressa brusquement, interrogeant Michael du regard.

- _C'était quoi ça ? _demanda-t-elle, incertaine de la provenance de ces sons.

- _C'est rien, ça doit être un courant d'air qui a fait trembler la porte_, lui répondit Michael avant de ramener le visage de Sara vers le sien afin de reprendre leur langoureux baiser.

Ils eurent une petite seconde de répit avant que cinq nouveaux coups ne soient donnés sur la porte avec une vigueur appuyée. Sara se dégagea une fois encore des lèvres de Michael qui poussa alors un soupir de frustration.

- _On a frappé à la porte là, je rêve pas !_

_- Fais pas attention, qui que ce soit, il repassera plus tard, _indiqua Michael, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois des lèvres de sa compagne.

À peine deux secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une nouvelle slave de puissants coups ne soit assignée sur la porte de la chambre. Cette fois Sara amorça en geste de redressement mais Michael, une main placée sur sa nuque, la retint contre lui pour persister dans son baiser. Il avait décidé d'ignorer cet intrus et Sara devrait en faire autant. Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent alors d'approfondir l'exploration de leur bouche respective et ce en toute tranquillité finalement puisque les coups sur la porte avaient cessé.

Puis, tout à coup, sans raison apparente, Sara cassa le baiser, se redressa légèrement au dessus de Michael et commença à lui donner de petites claques sur la joue en l'appelant doucement :

_- Michael… Michael…_

_- Mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _s'étonna Michael en attrapant le poignet de Sara pour tenter de stopper son attaque.

Mais la jeune femme continua de lui tapoter la joue en l'appelant. Et c'est alors que sa voix se fit résonnante, puis s'éloigna progressivement pour laisser place à une autre voix féminine que Michael connaissait bien.

- _Mike !… Michael !! _appela la voix qui semblait perdre patience.

Et au plus grand regret du jeune homme, c'était maintenant l'image même de Sara qui disparut dans une lumière aveuglante…

Michael ouvrit un œil, eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Judy penchée au dessus de lui, et le referma aussitôt, plaquant une main sur ses paupières, ébloui par un faisceau de lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre et qui finissait sa course en plein sur son visage.

- _Oh la vache ! _grogna-t-il, irrité par l'agression du soleil mais surtout par ce réveil forcé qui avait interrompu un rêve très prometteur.

- _Non, ce n'est que moi, mais je te remercie de la confusion ! _se vexa Judy. _Bon tu te réveilles maintenant ! _poursuivit-elle avec un agacement manifeste et en secouant son ami par l'épaule sans ménagement. _Ça fait dix minutes que je tambourine à ta porte ! Je te rappelle qu'on doit les rejoindre dans le hall de l'hôtel dans un quart d'heure ! J'avais pris l'habitude de te voir arriver toujours au dernier moment pour prendre ton petit-dèj' en bas, mais alors là tu bats tous tes records !! _

Judy s'écarta ensuite de Michael pour aller ouvrir les immenses rideaux opaques qui ornaient les deux imposantes fenêtres de la chambre. Michael poussa un nouveau grognement lorsque la vive lumière du jour inonda la pièce.

_- D'ailleurs, et c'est tant pis pour toi, mais je crois que tu n'auras pas le temps de déjeuner ce matin, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on soit en retard et…_

Judy s'interrompit lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit son ami qui s'était allongé sur le ventre et avait plongé sa tête sous son oreiller.

- _Tu sais ce que j'ai entendu à la radio ce matin ? _demanda-t-elle alors sans attendre de réponse. _Ils annoncent un important mouvement de grève demain. Pas sûr qu'on puisse reprendre l'avion comme prévu ! Ça va sans doute retarder le départ…_

_- Quoi ! _hurla Michael en se redressant brusquement dans son lit.

Judy afficha alors un sourire satisfait.

- _Bon, maintenant que je suis sûre que tu es bien réveillé, je te laisse te préparer. Mais n'oublie pas : dans le hall, dans un quart d'heure, alors traîne pas ! _

Judy se dirigea ensuite vers la porte communicante qui reliait sa chambre à celle de Michael et par laquelle elle était entrée, et quitta la pièce, laissant son ami seul, assis au milieu de son grand lit et quelque peu désemparé.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de devenir ami avec cette fille ! _se navra le jeune homme en secouant la tête avec dépit.

Puis Michael vint lentement s'assoire au bord du lit, appréciant le moelleux de l'épaisse moquette sous ses pieds, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et entreprit de se masser le visage pour finir de bien se réveiller en faisant un point rapide de la situation. On n'était mercredi. Et cela ne faisait finalement que quatre jours qu'il était parti de Chicago et avait quitté Sara. Mais le fait était qu'elle lui avait manqué à la seconde où il était monté dans l'avion. Christina aussi lui manquait énormément. À deux ans et demi à peine, les enfants changent et progressent de jour en jour. Aussi, ces quelques jours d'éloignement donnaient la désagréable impression à Michael qu'il ratait des évènements importants de la vie de sa fille. Oui, toutes deux lui manquaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Oh bien sûr il pouvait les appeler. Ce qu'il faisait plusieurs fois par jour. Il avait encore eu Sara au téléphone la veille au soir d'ailleurs, mais ce matin, à peine levé, il avait déjà une folle envie d'entendre à nouveau sa voix. Il devrait cependant attendre quelques heures encore, décalage horaire oblige. En attendant il devait aller se préparer pour aller bosser puisque Judy et lui n'étaient pas à Paris pour le seul plaisir de découvrir la capitale française.

***************

Un mois plus tôt, alors que les deux ingénieurs travaillaient dans leur bureau respectif au dernier étage du Fisher building, Johnson, le nouveau patron des lieux, les avait convoqué dans son bureau d'une manière pour le moins informelle.

- _Miller, Scofield, dans mon bureau ! _avait-il ordonné en passant à vive allure dans le couloir qui séparait les deux bureaux de verre.

Michael et Judy avaient stoppé net toute activité, étaient restés dubitatifs une petite seconde, et s'étaient enfin engouffrés dans le couloir en même temps pour rejoindre l'antre de leur patron, en se lançant des regards interrogateurs.

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? _avait demandé Michael à sa collègue qui était abonnée aux convocations réprobatrices.

- _Mais arrête, j'ai rien fait là ! _s'était défendue Judy qui n'avait réellement rien à se reprocher cette fois.

- _Entrez, fermez la porte et asseyez-vous, _leur avait indiqué Johnson lorsque ses deux employés étaient arrivés dans son bureau.

Cela faisait déjà plus de trois ans que Ray Johnson était devenu le patron de la Chad & Wil's Company, prenant ainsi la succession de Robert Wilson. Il avait une petite cinquantaine d'années mais avait su conserver le dynamisme d'un jeune débutant. Avec son arrivée au sein du groupe, la société n'avait pas perdu au change. En effet les gros contrats s'enchaînaient les uns aux autres et la renommée de l'entreprise n'en finissait plus de dépasser les frontières. Et c'était cette fois d'un grand patron français dont il allait être question dans cette petite réunion en comité réduit.

- _François Arnaud, ça vous dit quelque chose ? _avait demandé Johnson sans préambule.

_- Euh oui_, s'était aventurée prudemment Judy. _Il me semble que c'est le président d'un grand groupe français propriétaire de plusieurs enseignes de luxe. Euh… la maison Yves Saint Laurent, et euh… Gucci je crois… _avait-elle commencé à énumérer, se rappelant cet article sur les plus grosses fortunes occidentales qu'elle avait lu récemment.

- _Oui, c'est bien ça_, l'avait-il coupé. _Cet homme est un génie des affaires et il a développé depuis quelques années maintenant un concept original de centres commerciaux de grand standing pour distribuer toutes les marques dont il est propriétaire. D'abord en France, puis dans plusieurs pays d'Europe et à présent, et c'est pour ça que je vous en parle, il projette de monter trois nouveaux centres ici, aux __É__tats-Unis. Un sur Manhattan, un sur Los Angeles et un sur Chicago. Et pour ce qui est de celui de Chicago,_ avait-il annoncé avec un petit sourire fier, _c'est à nous qu'il fait appel. Et autant vous dire que là, c'est du très lourd ! Pas question de se planter parce que ce n'est pas comme une simple usine qui se doit juste d'être fonctionnelle ou un pont qui doit se contenter de ne pas s'effondrer, non là, il y a une prestigieuse image à véhiculer à travers ce bâtiment. Il faudra que ce soit une véritable œuvre d'art !_

Judy et Michael avaient écouté attentivement leur patron en se lançant des petits regards complices et entendus : un tel défi ne leur faisait pas peur, bien au contraire.

_- Et c'est donc pour ça que c'est vous deux que je veux mettre à la tête de ce projet. Vous êtes de loin mes deux meilleurs éléments mais vous êtes surtout très créatifs, et davantage encore quand vous travaillez en duo j'ai l'impression. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_- Euh oui, ça risque en effet d'être un boulot intéressant_, avait répondu Michael.

- _Mais aussi doués soit-on_, avait poursuivi Judy, _on va quand même pas bosser là-dessus tous seuls ?_

- _Non, non, si je vous ai pris à part pour commencer, c'est parce qu'avant de débuter le projet, Monsieur Arnaud tient à ce que les différents ingénieurs qui en seront chargés se rendent à Paris afin que lui et son équipe leur présente le concept via le premier centre commercial qui a été bâtit là-bas et qui est, soit dit en passant, une pure merveille ! J'ai vu les photos, vous pouvez me croire ! Donc si vous acceptez de travailler sur ce projet, il vous faudra partir quelques jours à Paris avec vos collègues de New-York et de Californie. Je ne sais pas lesquels ce sera, je sais que vous n'êtes pas en très bons termes avec un des ingénieurs de Los Angeles Judy, mais il faudra faire un effort s'il s'avère qu'il fait partie du voyage !_

_- C'est bon, je sais encore faire preuve de professionnalisme ! _s'était indignée Judy.

- _Non justement, pas tout le temps, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète toujours un peu chez vous. Vous démarrez au quart de tour sans prendre le temps de mesurer les conséquences de vos actes…_

Judy avait croisé ses bras en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler la fois où vous avez jeté votre verre d'eau au visage du maire de Danville parce qu'il avait tenu des propos qui ne vous avaient pas plu ! C'était des propos particulièrement sexistes je vous l'accorde, mais il y avait tout de même des moyens moins radicaux pour vous défendre ! Sans compter que ça nous avait fait perdre le contrat. C'était pas un travail très important, donc j'ai passé l'éponge, mais là, il est clair que je ne veux pas la moindre vague à Paris, parce que la perte d'un tel projet me rendrait par contre beaucoup moins tolérant ! _

Judy avait enfin décollé son regard de la fenêtre pour le diriger vers Johnson à qui elle avait adressé un petit hochement de tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait bien compris où il voulait en venir.

- _Et ce voyage serait prévu pour quand ? _avait demandé Michael pour ramener la conversation en terrain neutre.

_- Le mois prochain. Ce sera sûrement l'histoire d'une petite semaine._

Et c'est comme ça qu'à peine quatre semaines plus tard, Judy et Michael se préparaient à s'envoler vers la France. Évidement l'opportunité professionnelle était très intéressante, le travail qui en découlerait allait être passionnant et les deux ingénieurs allaient probablement pouvoir en profiter pour étudier les plus belles constructions parisiennes, mais la perspective de rester éloigné de Sara et Christina le temps de ce séjour avait quelque peu terni l'enthousiasme de Michael. Sara s'était efforcée de le rassurer, lui indiquant que cinq jours passaient très vite, même si elle-même n'en était pas vraiment convaincue.

À l'aéroport O'Hare de Chicago, Sara, Christina, Lincoln et LJ avaient accompagné Michael et Judy qui devaient prendre un vol direct pour Paris ce samedi soir. Et tandis que Judy avait répété une nouvelle fois ses consignes à LJ qui avait hérité de la garde de son chat, Michael avait tenté de savourer au mieux les dernières minutes passées avec Sara et leur fille, ne les lâchant vraiment qu'au moment de l'embarquement.

À bord du gros appareil, Michael avait pris place près du hublot au travers duquel il fixait d'un regard vide le ballet des bagagistes sur le tarmac tandis que Judy, assise à côté de lui, avait entrepris d'explorer les différents éléments présents autour de son luxueux siège. Les deux amis allaient en effet voyager en première classe, ce qui leur offrait le summum du confort, chose non négligeable pour un vol qui devait durer un peu plus de neuf heures. Judy gesticulait alors dans tous les sens pour prendre connaissance de toutes les prestations mises à sa disposition : bouton pour régler la température du chauffage ou de la climatisation, commande électrique pour basculer le siège en arrière, télévision individuelle avec écouteurs, un bandeau pour les yeux était également offert. Judy avait fini par trouver un petit paquet dans un des rangements de sa tablette.

- _Tu veux une cacahuète ? _avait-elle demandé à Michael en lui présent le petit paquet qu'elle venait d'éventrer.

Le jeune homme avait alors considéré l'offrande du regard une petite seconde, avait secoué la tête en signe de négation avant de se remettre à fixer le tarmac en soupirant.

- _Et ben ! Ça va être sympa la semaine ! _avait soupiré à son tour Judy d'un ton ironique avant d'envoyer une cacahuète dans sa bouche.

L'avion s'était posé à Paris le lendemain midi, heure locale. Michael et Judy avaient rapidement gagné leur hôtel, un établissement très classieux dans le 1er arrondissement de la capitale, où ils avaient retrouvé leurs deux collègues new-yorkais, les californiens n'arrivant que dans la soirée. Ils avaient ensuite installé leurs affaires dans leur chambre respective. Les pièces étaient vastes, décorées avec goûts, et leurs grandes fenêtres offraient une vue imprenable sur le jardin des Tuileries. Et dans cette partie de l'hôtel, les chambres fonctionnaient par deux, pouvant devenir communicantes, si les clients le souhaitaient, grâce à une petite porte dont il suffisait de demander la clé. Michael et Judy avaient choisi de prendre cette clé, sans savoir s'ils l'utiliseraient vraiment. Ne devant rencontrer François Arnaud et tout son groupe que le lendemain matin, ils avaient ensuite profité de leur après-midi de liberté pour commencer à visiter la ville lumière, se rendant pour commencer au quartier de la défense, histoire d'y observer notamment sa célèbre Grande Arche, avant de flâner dans le parc du Louvre.

Un dîner entre ingénieurs américains au restaurant de l'hôtel, puis une bonne nuit de sommeil, et les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Le rendez-vous avait été fixé au siège du groupe Arnaud le lundi matin. Judy, Michael et leurs collègues y avaient alors rencontré tout au long de la journée le PDG, Monsieur Arnaud, un bon nombre d'actionnaires, d'associés, de financiers, d'ingénieurs français également, et enfin, Pierre et Lucie Arnaud, les deux enfants du grand patron qui étaient très impliqués dans la vie de l'entreprise et à qui leur père passait doucement le relais. Et c'était d'ailleurs finalement à eux que les six ingénieurs américains auraient le plus souvent à faire au fil de le réalisation des trois nouveaux centres commerciaux. Il fallait le savoir qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Elle, petite blonde au regard sévère, n'avait en effet rien en commun avec son aîné, grand brun ténébreux aux yeux rieurs et charmeurs. Judy s'était d'ailleurs surprise à regarder s'il n'avait pas d'alliance avant de se reprendre rapidement de cette seconde d'égarement.

Le mardi avait été consacré aux premières visites des différents établissements qu'avait montés le groupe afin que les ingénieurs s'imprègnent bien de l'état d'esprit qui devait régner dans ce genre bâtiments. Et toutes ces heures de visite et de discussion s'étaient finalement révélées très agréables puisque Pierre était leur principal interlocuteur et, ayant à peu près le même âge que Michael et Judy, un bon contact s'était rapidement créé entre ces trois là. Et durant les déjeunés et les dîners qu'ils partageaient tous ensemble, Pierre mettait volontiers de côté le boulot pour raconter avec beaucoup d'humour les nombreuses aventures que le grand passionné de voyages et de sensations fortes qu'il était avait vécu. Les langues se déliaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils faisaient connaissance et, si les deux amis n'avaient pas pour habitude de relater les épisodes carcéraux de Michael, ce dernier avait pourtant été obligé d'en toucher deux mots lorsque Pierre lui avait demandé comment il avait rencontré Sara.

- _Bon alors je dois bien vous faire rire avec mes histoires de requins bouffeurs de surfeurs ! _en avait piteusement conclu Pierre après avoir écouté le récit de Michael.

- _Non, non, c'est très dangereux aussi les requins ! _l'avait rassuré Judy en rigolant.

***************

Oui, Michael devait bien reconnaître que toutes ces entrevues, ces réunions, ces visites, ces repas animés parvenaient à lui changer les esprits dans la journée, mais le manque revenait se faire cruellement sentir dès que toute activité cessait et qu'il se retrouvait seul, comme ce matin dans sa chambre.

- _Michael, j'entends pas le bruit de la douche ! _cria Judy depuis la chambre voisine.

Michael fut alors sorti de ses pensées et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. _Sûr qu'elle est pressée d'aller retrouver son beau Pierre_, pensa-t-il avec amusement. Il avait clairement vu que son amie n'était pas insensible au charme du grand brun et il pourrait jurer que l'attirance était réciproque. C'est vrai qu'ils semblaient tous deux avoir de nombreux points communs, et les yeux de Judy s'étaient particulièrement illuminés lorsque hier soir, alors qu'ils parlaient de Christina, Pierre avait lancé « _Moi j'adore les gosses, vraiment, j'en suis fou, mais alors encore plus quand c'est pas les miens ! _». Oui, ces deux là paraissaient bien sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais Michael espérait quand même qu'ils sauraient se montrer raisonnables et prudents, ne se mettant pas dans une situation délicate alors qu'ils allaient être amenés à devoir travailler ensemble dans les mois à venir. Il en avait d'ailleurs touché deux mots à Judy après le dîner, pendant qu'ils remontaient dans leur chambre.

_- Je te dis juste de faire attention à ne pas te mettre dans une situation qui pourrait te porter préjudice !_

_- Et c'est lui qui me dit ça, _avait soupiré Judy tout bas avant de se retourner vers Michael. _Tu te souviens de cette fille qui avait enfreint le règlement d'un pénitencier d'état pour permettre à un crétin de se faire la malle avec son débile de frangin. Quelque chose me dit que ce bien nommé frère ne serait plus de ce monde si elle ne s'était pas mise dans une situation pourtant hautement préjudiciable !_

_- Oui, je l'ai pas volé celle-là ! _avait marmonné Michael après un petit silence interdit. _Ne jamais dire à une femme ce qu'elle doit faire ou pas, tu le sais pourtant, _s'était-il dit tout haut pour lui-même en se donnant une petite tape sur le front. _Bonne nuit_, avait-il ajouté avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

- _C'est ça, bonne nuit espèce de facteur préjudiciable ambulant ! _avait ricané Judy avant d'entrer dans la pièce voisine.

Malgré un réveil laborieux, Michael réussit à être dans les temps et lui et Judy purent rejoindre leurs collègues à l'heure prévue dans le hall de l'hôtel. C'était leur avant-dernier jour à Paris, ils devaient reprendre l'avion le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Tous passèrent la matinée avec Pierre et Lucie, puis le petit groupe déjeuna ensemble dans une petite brasserie très réputée avant de se séparer, l'après-midi étant libérée pour tout le monde. Michael et Judy décidèrent de reprendre leur petite visite de la capitale française.

Ils se baladèrent dans les rues, observèrent tous les plus célèbres édifices situés à proximité de leur hôtel, pour ne pas risquer de se perdre, mais sans prendre la peine de faire de réelles visites, le temps leur faisant cruellement défaut. Après avoir crapahuté toute l'après-midi sous le soleil chétif du mois de Novembre, les deux amis remontaient tranquillement vers leur hôtel. Et la place Vendôme se trouvant sur leur chemin, Judy ne put s'empêcher d'aller détailler d'un peu plus près les vitrines des différentes boutiques de luxe qui encerclaient l'esplanade.

- _Oh mon dieu Michael, viens voir ! _s'exclama Judy qui venait de tomber en extase devant une des vitrines de la bijouterie Cartier.

- _Quoi, tu veux que je t'en offre une ? _plaisanta Michael qui s'était approché pour observer les bagues exposées.

- _Je pensais pas vraiment à moi, regarde… _insista-t-elle en pointant son doigt tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher la vitre. _Je crois bien que ce sont des bagues de fiançailles. _

Michael s'était douté dès le départ que c'était à ça que Judy voulait en venir, et maintenant que c'était confirmé, il préféra ne rien répondre.

_- Et tu as vu la taille de ces diamants ! _poursuivit Judy qui n'allait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir soutirer une réaction à son ami. _Elles sont réellement magnifiques ! Et regarde celle-là, il y a carrément trois diamants !! _s'émerveillait-elle comme une gamine devant un magasin de bonbons tandis que Michael tentait d'afficher la plus grande indifférence possible.

Judy regarda le visage impassible de son ami quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir.

- _Oh quoi, je te savais pas si insensible ! _se navra-t-elle. _Ça te donne pas envie ? T'as jamais pensé à te marier ?_

_- Avec Sara ?_

_- Non, avec Sœur Marie-Françoise ! _rétorqua Judy pour donner une réponse aussi stupide que la question l'était.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporterait de plus ? _interrogea Michael en haussant les épaules.

- _Bah je sais pas, c'est quand même un joli symbole ! C'est un bel engagement, non ?_

_- Je te savais pas si vieux jeu !_

_- Non mais attends, je te parle pas d'un mariage à l'église devant papi, mamie et tonton André ! Il y a quand même moyen de faire des trucs sympas de nos jours !… Et puis tiens, si tu veux savoir ce que ça t'apporterait de plus, _reprit-elle pour changer d'approche, _regarde, quand tu présentes Sara à quelqu'un, tu dis quoi ? Tu peux pas dire c'est ma femme, t'es coincé ! Et je te garantis que tu vas pas pouvoir dire que c'est ta petite amie indéfiniment sans passer pour un ado attardé !!_

Michael leva un sourcil en regardant Judy et secoua la tête en esquissant un petit sourire amusé.

- _Bon, j'arrête. J'ai jamais su argumenter de toutes façons ! _déclara Judy en reprenant sa route vers les prochaines boutiques.

- _Non, non, le coup de la désignation, c'était pas mal ! _rigola Michael qui lui emboîta aussitôt le pas.

Judy traversa alors la place pour se diriger vers la boutique Chanel. Elle resta plantée quelques secondes devant la porte, fixant l'enseigne noire, parfaitement immobile, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau. Michael arriva à côté d'elle et se mit lui aussi à regarder avec insistance l'enseigne pour tenter de voir ce que Judy lui trouvait de si captivant.

- _Tu sais quoi ? _finit-elle par dire. _Je crois que je vais aller m'offrir une robe Chanel ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut faire un truc pareil alors vu que je suis là et que j'en ai très envie, et bien je vais y aller !! _déclara-t-elle d'un ton décidé. _Je vais essayer d'en trouver une qui ne soit pas totalement hors de prix quand même, mais disons que ce sera mon petit cadeau de Noël avant l'heure !!_

_- Alors fais-toi plaisir, je t'en pris, _répondit Michael. _Ça t'ennuie pas si je t'attends ici, je vais en profiter pour essayer d'appeler Sara._

_- OK, _approuva Judy qui s'avançait pour entrer dans la boutique. _Et demande-la en mariage de ma part, euh j'veux dire, dis-lui bonjour de ma part ! _fit-elle mine de se reprendre d'un air confus avant d'adresser un petit clin d'œil à Michael qui secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Judy sortit enfin du magasin avec un sac noir orné du célèbre logo blanc de la non moins célèbre marque de vêtements. Un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage, elle se dirigea vers Michael en lui montrant le sac.

- _Ça y est ! Je suis une vraie bourge ! _s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis Judy enroula son écharpe autour de son cou d'un grand geste prétentieux avant d'agripper le bras de Michael pour se coller à côté de lui.

- _Et maintenant tu es censé me demander si un nouveau vison me ferait plaisir !_

_- Mais comptez là-dessus, très chère ! _lui répondit Michael en rigolant. _Je peux voir ce que tu as acheté, _demanda-t-il ensuite en tendant sa main pour attraper le sac.

Mais Judy se recula d'un pas vif en planquant le sac derrière son dos.

- _Hors de question ! C'est une robe très spéciale qui ne pourra être portée et dévoilée que lors d'une occasion toute aussi spéciale ! _

_- Comme un mariage, tu veux dire ? _devina Michael en soupirant d'un air las.

- _Oh, je pensais pas à ça en particulier, _minauda-t-elle d'un air innocent. _Mais si tu y tiens vraiment…_

_- Si tu savais à quel point c'est usant d'être ami avec toi ! _se plaignit Michael en secouant une nouvelle fois la tête avec désolation.

Judy afficha une petite moue chagrinée avant de rattraper le bras de Michael à côté duquel elle se plaqua en déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

_- Mais tu m'aimes bien quand même hein ? _demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix enfantine pour attendrir son ami alors que tous deux marchaient à présent vers leur hôtel.

_- Oui, _souffla Michael dans un sourire qu'il essayait de contenir._ Et c'est d'ailleurs bien ça le problème !_

***************

Le soir venu, dans le grand restaurant de l'hôtel, Michael, Judy, ainsi que tous leurs collègues, étaient réunis pour partager un dernier dîner avec Monsieur Arnaud, ses enfants, et ses plus proches associés. Ils devaient tous se revoir encore un peu le lendemain pour finaliser quelques détails mais c'est lors de ce repas qu'ils décidèrent de célébrer le lancement officiel du projet et leur future collaboration. Aussi pour l'occasion, François Arnaud avait réservé une petite surprise à ses invités.

- _Je sais que le vrai et bon champagne se fait rare en Amérique_, commença-t-il alors que des serveurs arrivaient avec des bouteilles du précieux liquide. _Alors vous ne pouvez pas quitter le France avant d'avoir goûté le meilleur de tous. J'ai fait apporté ces bouteilles de ma cave personnelle, je les tiens d'un de mes amis, vigneron champenois de grand talent. Et ce que je vous propose de déguster maintenant est un millésime exceptionnel de 96, sûrement une des meilleures productions du siècle passé_.

Et tandis que les deux serveurs faisaient le tour de la table pour servir les convives, Pierre se pencha vers Judy pour lui murmurer :

- _Vous verrez, après ça vous ne pourrez plus jamais boire autre chose ! _

_- Et bien j'espère que les réserves de votre père sont bien fournies parce que je me déshydrate vite ! _répondit Judy avec un sérieux provoquant qui laissa Pierre interdit devant tant d'hardiesse.

Alors que ce fut au tour de Michael d'être servi, il s'avéra que ce fut dans sa flûte que le serveur finit de vider sa bouteille.

- _Vous savez ce qu'on dit ici Michael, _lui lança Pierre. _Celui qui finit une bouteille de champagne sera marié ou pendu dans l'année !_

Judy explosa alors de rire avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour se contenir. Et tandis que Michael la foudroyait du regard, elle leva les mains d'un air innocent en secouant la tête.

- _C'est pas moi qui le dis là ! _se défendit-elle.

- _J'ai dit une bêtise ? _s'inquiéta Pierre en voyant la réaction des deux amis.

- _Non, non, _le rassura Judy avant de s'adresser à Michael. _Mais t'inquiète pas, je veillerai à ce qu'on t'organise un bel enterrement !! _pouffa-t-elle pour taquiner davantage encore son ami qui semblait consterné par la belle équipe de vainqueurs qu'il avait en face de lui.

Après avoir trinqué à ces quelques jours passés ensemble et surtout au projet qui les réunira encore tous très prochainement, les convives se délectèrent de cette cuvée en effet absolument somptueuse, puis dînèrent au milieu de discussions animées. Pierre voulut connaître les impressions sur Paris de Michael et Judy…

- _Je crois que cette ville a tenu ses promesses_, approuva Judy en regardant Michael qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. _Bon, je sais qu'on n'est restés cantonnés qu'aux beaux quartiers, alors c'était pas trop difficile ! Mais c'est vrai que ça n'a rien avoir avec nos métropoles américaines !_

… puis il leur confia qu'il ne serait pas là avec eux le lendemain pour leur dernier jour ici, on attendait sa présence ailleurs, mais qu'il se réjouissait déjà de pouvoir les revoir à Chicago très bientôt.

_- En tous cas j'ai été très content de faire votre connaissance. Et je déplore qu'on ne rencontre pas plus de gens aussi sympathiques et aussi simples que vous dans ce milieu. _

Judy et Michael s'échangèrent alors un petit sourire touché avant que Pierre ne poursuive.

- _Ça doit être formidable de pouvoir travailler entre amis. Moi, j'avoue qu'avec ma famille, c'est pas toujours facile ! _murmura-t-il tout bas pour ne pas que sa sœur assise non loin de lui l'entende.

_- Oh mais je vous rassure_, lui indiqua Michael._ C'est pas toujours simple non plus avec son amie, surtout quand elle s'appelle Judy ! _

_- L'écoutez pas, _glissa Judy à Pierre tout en plissant ses yeux pour lancer un regard mauvais à Michael_. Il cherche à se venger et je trouve ça petit d'ailleurs!_

_- Non mais, Jud', reconnaît que t'es pas toujours facile à vivre ! Et de mon côté je veux bien reconnaître qu'au moins ça a le mérite qu'avec toi, on ne s'ennuie jamais ! _

_- Mouais_, marmonna Judy tandis que Pierre s'amusait de sa mine boudeuse.

Puis la fin du repas arriva. Michael remonta dans sa chambre où il tenterait sûrement un appel international en direction des États-Unis alors que Judy avait décidé de rester encore un peu à discuter avec Pierre dans le petit salon de l'hôtel…

***************

- _Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'on avait encore largement le temps !_

_- Oui, bah je préférais ne pas prendre de risque. Il aurait pu y avoir des embouteillages, ou un accident ! _se défendit Michael.

Judy et Michael venaient d'arriver à l'aéroport de Roissy et comme il s'avérait que leur avion ne décollerait pas avant encore trois bons quarts d'heure, ils se dirigeaient vers les bancs de la vaste salle d'attente pour s'y assoire.

Alors qu'ils étaient installés sur deux sièges l'un en face de l'autre, Michael fixait Judy du regard avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle choisit d'abord de l'ignorer. Elle fit comme si elle ne le remarquait pas pendant quelques secondes, lui jetant tout de même des petits coups d'œil de temps en temps pour voir s'il continuait. Puis, devant l'obstination manifeste de son ami, elle finit par exploser.

- _Bon, quoi à la fin !!_

_- T'es pas remontée de bonne heure dans ta chambre hier soir… ou plutôt ce matin, je devrais dire ! _lança Michael avec un sourire devenu carrément narquois cette fois.

- _Non mais je rêve, _soupira Judy. _Tu m'entends pas quand je frappe à ta porte le matin mais t'arrives à m'entendre si je rentre dans la pièce d'à côté en plein milieu de la nuit !!_

_- Change pas de sujet, c'est pas de moi qu'on parle là ! T'étais où ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour rentrer aussi tard ?_

_- Alors là Scofield, ce que j'ai fait, où, et avec qui, ne te regarde absolument pas ! _s'indigna Judy en croisant les bras et en détournant les yeux pour signifier à Michael que la conversation s'arrêterait ici.

- _Je suis pas bien sûr du quoi ni du où, mais je crois que je pourrais parier mon billet retour sur le qui_, persifla-t-il avec un petit ricanement.

- _Et ben fais-y bien attention à ton billet justement. Avoue qu'il serait dommage que tu ne le retrouves pas au moment d'embarquer ! _le menaça-t-elle d'un ton massacrant, faisant aussitôt disparaître le sourire du visage de Michael qui plaqua instinctivement sa main sur la poche de son manteau qui contenait le précieux billet d'avion.

Cette fois ce fut Judy qui adressa un petit sourire railleur à son ami avant de se lever.

- _Je vais me chercher un café. _

***************

Une petite dizaine d'heures plus tard, alors que l'avion s'apprêtait à atterrir à Chicago, Michael se sentit revivre. Et c'était cette fois lui qui gesticulait d'impatience sur son siège tandis que Judy essayait tant bien que mal d'émerger après une sieste de plusieurs heures. Quand elle fut enfin bien réveillée, elle s'aperçut que la nuit était déjà tombée. Et quand elle vit Michael qui observait les lumières de l'aéroport à travers son hublot en plissant les yeux, elle lui grimpa presque dessus pour approcher elle aussi son visage de le petite fenêtre et pointa un doigt vers le vaste bâtiment qui scintillait dans le noir.

- _Tiens regarde, je la vois. Elle est là, elle te fait coucou_, dit-elle pour se moquer ouvertement de lui.

Michael leva alors les yeux au ciel, soupira, puis plaqua son bras contre Judy qui ricanait pour la remettre en place sur son siège.

Encore une poignée de minutes et les deux amis purent enfin poser le pied sur le sol américain.

- _Dépêche-toi, Judy ! _la pressait Michael alors qu'ils tentaient tous deux de se frayer un chemin parmi tous les passagers pour rejoindre au plus vite le grand hall du terminal. _Oh je les vois, ils sont là ! _s'exclama-t-il en apercevant à travers les vitres en verre son frère et Sara qui attendaient au loin dans la foule. _Dépêche-toi !_ insista-t-il en attrapant le poignet de Judy qui n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût.

Mais la jeune femme se dégagea aussitôt de l'emprise de Michael.

_- Non mais t'as peut-être pas besoin que je te tienne la main pour y aller ! _s'énerva Judy qui n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à courir au milieu de l'aéroport.

Michael ne fit pas cas de la mauvaise humeur de son amie, haussa les épaules et entreprit d'accélérer le pas, s'enfonçant seul dans le flot de passagers qui pénétraient dans l'enceinte de l'aérogare. Et quelques interminables secondes plus tard, il put enfin serrer Sara dans ses bras. Avec la sensation d'être seul au monde avec elle malgré la foule qui grouillait tout autour d'eux, il resta un long moment le tête nichée dans son cou, retrouvant son odeur, sa chaleur qui lui avaient tant manqués, avant de venir enfin l'embrasser.

- _Alors Paris, c'était comment ? _demanda Sara après ce baiser qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas trop approfondir étant donné le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

_- Bah écoute, on y retournera ensemble, et à ce moment là je pourrais te dire ! _lui murmura Michael avant de lui déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres.

De son côté, Lincoln s'était avancé à la rencontre de Judy qui arrivait enfin dans le hall d'un pas épuisé.

- _Tu vois, j'ai eu pitié de toi_, commença-t-il après avoir rapidement étreint la jeune femme. _Je suis venu pour que tu n'aies pas à rester seule avec ces deux là qui vont ne faire que de se léchouiller !_

_- Oh, trop généreux, _soupira Judy d'un air abattu. _Dis Linc, ma vie est si pathétique que ça ?_

_- Euh… _s'hébéta Lincoln qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à l'intonation dépressive de Judy.

_- Non mais c'est bon, je rigole ! C'est gentil de ta part… Et au moins je sais ce que tu penses de ma vie maintenant, _ajouta-t-elle en donnant un petit coup de poing vengeur dans le ventre de Lincoln.

Les deux amis rejoignirent ensuite Michael et Sara.

- _T'as pas amené ta puce avec toi, _demanda Judy à Sara après l'avoir embrassé et constaté l'absence de Christina.

_- Non, comme je l'ai dit à Michael hier soir, elle est un peu malade et elle m'a fait de la fièvre tantôt alors je l'ai laissé chez Lily._

Elisabeth, dite Lily, était la grand-mère de Judy. Mais cette septuagénaire fraîche et dynamique était un peu devenue la grand-mère de tout le monde ici.

- _Non mais crois-tu qu'il me l'aurait dit celui-là, _déplora Judy en donnant une tape rageuse sur le bras de Michael.

- _Eh ! Tu me dis pas toujours tout non plus_, contre-attaqua Michael.

Judy sentit le coup venir qu'il allait se mettre à parler de Pierre et ne souhaitant pas laisser ce plaisir à son ami, elle reprit aussitôt à l'intention de Sara :

- _En tous cas elle est entre de bonnes mains avec Lily. Tu peux être sûre qu'elle va restée à côté de Tina tout le temps qu'elle dormira, avec une main posée devant son nez pour vérifier si elle respire bien ! J'te jure, c'est ce qu'elle faisait avec moi quand j'étais gosse !_

_- Oui, c'est un amour ta grand-mère. En plus elle a accepté de la garder toute la nuit pour… euh…, _s'interrompit Sara qui regrettait amèrement d'avoir commencé cette phrase.

- _Te casse pas, on a compris_, lui lança Lincoln avec un clin d'œil, embarrassant encore plus la jeune femme qui cacha son visage contre le torse de Michael.

Ce dernier lui caressa alors tendrement le dos pour la réconforter en esquissant un sourire, amusé de sa gêne.

- _Bon on va peut-être y aller maintenant_, déclara-t-il pour changer de sujet. _On a pas encore récupéré nos bagages._

Ce fut rapidement chose faite. Puis les quatre jeunes gens sortirent de l'aéroport pour regagner la voiture de Lincoln. Ce dernier prit le volant avec Judy à ses côtés et Michael et Sara s'installèrent à l'arrière. Alors que le 4x4 s'engouffrait à présent sur le périphérique encombré, heure de pointe oblige, Sara s'approcha du siège de Judy en posant ses mains de chaque côté du dossier.

_- Bon alors, Judy au rapport_, annonça-t-elle. _Est-ce que Michael a été sage ?_

_- Comme une image, _répondit Judy dans un bâillement. _De toute façon il risquait pas d'attirer les petites françaises. Avec la tête qu'il a tiré toute la semaine, il aurait fait fuir même les plus téméraires ! _

Sara pouffa de rire avant de se retourner vers Michael qui affichait une expression désolée et impuissante.

- _C'est pas de ma faute si j'avais le mal du pays !_

_- Ouais, bien sûr, _rigola doucement Judy en roulant des yeux.

- _En tous cas je te plains ma pauvre_, lança Lincoln à Judy. _Parce que je sais qu'il est pas facile à gérer le frangin quand il se retrouve sans sa moitié._

_- Non mais Eh !, vous deux ! _intervint Michael sans que Judy et Lincoln ne lui prêtent la moindre attention.

- _Quand on était partis voir la finale de hockey à Toronto avec LJ, j'ai cru qu'il tiendrait jamais le coup ! Et on était partis à peine deux jours ! _se rappela Lincoln.

- _Ouais, et bah là, c'était cinq jours, alors t'imagines ! D'ailleurs je vais aller demander un gros dédommagement à Johnson ! _

_- C'est bon Judy, n'exagère pas ! _soupira Michael sous le regard à la fois attendri et amusé de Sara.

- _Oh mais j'exagère pas ! J'estime que je mérite une petite compensation pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, et en particulier aujourd'hui. Nan mais parce qu'il faut que je vous raconte, _déclara Judy qui s'installa dos contre la portière pour commencer ses explications. _Toute la semaine il a fallu que je vienne le chercher dans sa chambre parce qu'il était encore au téléphone ou qu'il avait raté le réveil, et que je le speede pour qu'on ne soit pas en retard à nos rendez-vous ou pour aller dîner, et cette aprèm', c'est monsieur qui se permet de venir tambouriner à ma porte en s'impatientant dans le couloir. Il était là : « Aller Judy, magne-toi ! J'te jure que je te tue si on rate l'avion !! ». Et même si je savais que l'avion ne décollait pas avant deux heures encore, il me stressait complètement, alors je me suis dépêchée de ramasser mes affaires et je me suis rendue compte une fois dans l'avion que dans la précipitation, j'avais oublié ma trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain de ma chambre ! Alors ça m'a mis dans une charmante humeur, vous pensez bien ! Et lui, à peine monté à bord, qui était là : « Pourquoi on décolle pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour décoller ? __–__ Bah je sais pas, faut peut-être attendre que tout le monde soit monté, non ? », et pendant le vol : « Il est quelle heure là ? Je crois que ma montre c'est arrêtée. Tu dis quelle heure toi ? ». J'vous jure, j'étais à deux doigts de lui glisser un somnifère dans son coca ! En tous cas c'est clair ! La prochaine fois je me fiche de savoir si c'est un voyage professionnel, ce sera avec Sara ou sans moi ! _décréta Judy qui reprit sa position initiale sur son siège en croisant les bras avant de pousser un nouveau bâillement sonore.

Sara vint alors ce blottir contre Michael tandis que Lincoln secouait la tête avec amusement tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route. La fin du voyage se fit dans le silence et il leur fallut un petit quart d'heure pour arriver chez Michael et Sara. Lincoln se gara devant la maison le temps de les laisser descendre, puis il reprit la route vers son appartement avec Judy qui allait y récupérer son chat avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle.

Dans la nuit déjà noire de ce début de soirée, Sara et Michael se hâtèrent de traverser l'allée du jardin, le froid et l'humidité étant particulièrement agressifs en ce mois de Novembre. Une fois entré dans la maison, Michael déposa sa valise dans l'entrée et ôta son manteau qu'il pendit au crochet fixé au mur tandis que Sara refermait la porte derrière eux en prenant soin de la verrouiller dans un tintement de clés métallique. Et alors qu'elle venait de retirer la clé de la serrure, elle se retourna mais sans avoir le temps de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas puisqu'elle se retrouva brusquement plaquée contre l'épaisse porte en chêne par Michael qui avait entrepris de l'embrasser avec toute la fougue qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Sous la soudaineté de l'assaut, Sara lâcha ses clés qui s'écrasèrent au sol dans un nouveau tintement métallique et poussa un petit cri de surprise qui laissa cependant rapidement place à des gémissements de plaisir à mesure que la langue de Michael explorait sa bouche avec de plus en plus d'avidité. Après de longues secondes, Michael cassa enfin le baiser, leur permettant à tous les deux de reprendre leur respiration.

- _Euh… _commença-t-il, le souffle court, en caressant de son pouce la joue de Sara. _Il est évident que je n'ai jamais eu le mal du pays !_

Sara eut un petit rire et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête entendu avant de resserrer ses bras autour du cou de Michael pour venir ressouder ses lèvres aux siennes. Michael fit ensuite glisser ses mains sur l'encolure du manteau de Sara et le lui ôta, l'accrocha d'un geste aveugle près du sien, puis, toujours sans quitter les lèvres de Sara, il joignit ses mains derrière le dos de la jeune femme, encerclant son bassin avant de la lever dans ses bras. Sara noua alors aussitôt ses jambes autour de la taille de Michael et plongea son visage dans son cou tandis qu'il entreprit de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre leur chambre. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, Michael déposa délicatement Sara sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle, reprenant leur baiser tout en commençant à lentement déboutonner son chemisier. Alors que le dernier bouton venait de céder, Michael roula sur le dos, entraînant sur lui Sara qu'il put maintenant débarrasser de son chemisier sans la moindre difficulté. Et tandis qu'il caressait son dos nu d'une main, il enfouit l'autre dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle releva alors son visage au-dessus de celui de Michael pour plonger quelques secondes son regard dans le sien.

- _Tu m'as tellement manqué ! _lui murmura-t-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Michael n'en finissait plus de promener ses mains le long de ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui le rassurait tant. Oui, Sara lui avait cruellement manqué cette semaine. 5 jours ils avaient été séparés. 5 jours… Cela faisait 120 heures, 7 200 min… Michael cassa brusquement le baiser pour regarder Sara avec étonnement.

_- Tu sais que j'ai rêvé de ce moment !_

_- Moi aussi je n'ai attendu que ça toute la semaine, _répondit Sara qui allait reprendre les lèvres de Michael mais celui-ci eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul.

- _Non, non, j'veux dire, je l'ai vraiment rêvé. C'était mercredi_, ajouta-t-il en perdant son regard dans le vide, se remémorant ce matin tragique.

Sara eut un petit rire.

- _Bon, alors tu sais déjà comment ça va finir !_

_- Euh, non… J'me suis réveillé… bien avant la fin en fait ! _déplora-t-il d'un air désolé.

- _C'est pas grave, je vais te montrer, _lui glissa-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou tandis qu'elle commençait à déboutonner sa chemise d'une main experte…

Toc, toc, toc… TOC, TOC, TOC… À plusieurs pâtés de maisons d'ici, Judy tambourinait à la porte de la chambre d'un jeune adolescent qui avait monté sa musique à un volume assourdissant et qui détenait toujours une petite boule de poil qu'elle avait à cœur de récupérer…


	8. Chapitre 7

Tout se joua en un quart de seconde. Christina, assise sur le canapé, ôta son gobelet à bec verseur Winnie l'ourson de ses lèvres et marmonna un « _z'en veux p'us _» qui attira l'attention de Judy. Installée à la table basse de son salon, assise à même le sol, elle releva alors la tête de ses documents et dirigea son regard vers le sofa pour y voir la fillette amorcer un geste dont elle devina immédiatement la finalité.

_- Non Tina, non !!_

Trop tard. Judy ferma alors les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, fendit ses lèvres d'un sourire crispé et résigné, et écouta douloureusement les bruits creux du gobelet en plastique qui rebondit sur la petite table basse en bois avant de percuter le sol où il se sépara de son couvercle, laissant une quantité non négligeable de lait aromatisé à la fraise se répandre sur le carrelage. Judy ouvrit un œil, constata que les faits correspondaient bien aux résonances perçues, puis ouvrit son deuxième œil et fixa Tina en secouant la tête d'un air consterné. La fillette restait interdite, immobile, les mains jointes remontées contre sa petite bouche. Elle avait juste voulu envoyé son gobelet sur la table mais avait visiblement sous-estimé la puissance de son lancé. Le mal étant fait, elle guettait à présent la réaction de Judy.

- _La prochaine fois, essaye de me l'envoyer directement dans l'évier, ce sera plus simple ! _soupira la jeune femme qui ne pouvait s'empêchait d'esquisser un sourire devant la mine sincèrement désolée de la gamine.

Tina lui adressa alors un grand sourire soulagé, commença à rire mais s'interrompit subitement pour pointer son petit doigt en direction du récent sinistre :

- _Le chat ! _s'exclama-t-elle dans un sursaut.

Twister venait en effet de débarquer à fond les ballons dans le salon, si vite qu'il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter à temps et avait glissé au milieu de la flaque de lait qu'il avait entrepris de laper frénétiquement, sachant pertinemment que sa maîtresse ne le laisserait pas faire bien longtemps.

- _Oh non, Twist, tu dégages, c'est pas pour toi ! _grogna Judy en prenant appuis sur la table basse pour se relever.

Puis, sous le regard amusé de sa filleule, la jeune femme attrapa l'animal par la peau du cou et le souleva de terre, se navrant au passage de le voir continuer à activer sa petite langue rose dans le vide. Elle alla ensuite le déposer sur la terrasse, lui refermant la baie vitrée au nez, ce qui n'empêcha pas ce glouton sur pattes de se lécher les babines en collant son museau sur la vitre pour ne pas perdre de vue son oasis lactée.

Allongée sur le canapé, appuyant son ventre sur le gros accoudoir moelleux en velours beige et laissant ses bras tomber dans le vide, Tina observait Judy qui ramassait à présent les deux pièces du gobelet. Accroupie devant la mare rosée, elle les égoutta d'un petit geste sec, les inspecta et, constatant que le petit récipient et son couvercle étaient en parfait état, elle les rassembla, en adressant une petite expression satisfaite à l'enfant.

- _Même pas cassés ! _

Puis la jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle troqua le gobelet contre une grosse éponge et une petite cuvette qu'elle remplit d'eau avant de revenir au salon pour commencer à tamponner délicatement le lait répandu sur le sol.

- _Joudiiiii_, appela d'un air las la fillette.

- _Oui trésor, _répondit Judy qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois que Tina prononçait son prénom.

Car si elle s'était mise à parler très tôt et s'exprimait d'une manière remarquable pour une enfant d'à peine 2 ans et demi, la fillette n'avait pas encore intégré à son langage la sonorité [dӡ] qui lui permettrait de prononcer le nom correctement.

- _Elle arrive quand maman ?_

_- Bientôt chérie, tu devrais commencer à rassembler tes jouets d'ailleurs_, lui indiqua Judy en désignant du regard les différents nounours et autres figurines éparpillés un peu partout à travers la maison.

Tina se redressa sur ses genoux, prête à descendre du canapé pour s'exécuter mais s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- _Entre Sara_, lui cria Judy, toujours occupée à éponger le lait à côté de la table basse.

- _Salut les filles ! _lança la jeune femme en pénétrant alors dans la maison, ce qui déclencha immédiatement des cris de joie chez sa fille.

- _Maman ! _s'écria Tina qui sautillait sur le canapé en tendant ses mains vers sa mère.

Sara prit alors Tina dans ses bras et la couvrit d'une rafale bisous tandis que la petite se blottissait tendrement contre sa mère, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- _Tu as passé une bonne journée avec Judy ?_

Tina, le pouce enfoui dans sa bouche, n'offrit à sa mère qu'un vigoureux hochement de tête pour seule réponse avant de se mettre à bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- _Ouh, j'en connais une qui va bien dormir ce soir_, murmura Sara avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici,_ demanda-t-elle ensuite à Judy qui finissait de nettoyer le sol.

_- Oh, rien de grave, un atterrissage manqué de gobelet. Mais pas de casse et pas de blessé, un chat frustré tout au plus ! _expliqua Judy qui se relevait pour retourner à la cuisine avec l'éponge et la cuvette.

Sara aperçut alors Twister et eut un petit rire en le voyant, le museau toujours plaqué contre la fenêtre, qui suivait des yeux sa maîtresse en se léchant les moustaches. Toujours confortablement installée dans les bras de sa mère, Tina émit un nouveau bâillement sonore, ce qui lui valut également un nouveau bisou sur le front.

- _Elle n'a pas fait de sieste ?_ demanda Sara dans ce qui était d'ailleurs plus une constatation qu'une question.

Judy eut alors un petit sourire coupable et secoua la tête :

- _Bah tu sais, y a mieux à faire chez tata Judy ! _se défendit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sara adressa un sourire indulgent à son amie avant de balayer la pièce du regard. L'état des lieux témoignait en effet de la journée bien remplie qu'avaient dû passer Judy et Tina. Les nombreux jouets de la fillette jonchaient le sol dans tous les coins de la maison, des feuilles et des crayons de couleur étaient encore éparpillés sur la table de la salle à manger, des boîtiers de DVD se prélassaient sur le gros fauteuil en velours et de petits livres très colorés, encore ouverts pour certains, avaient été abandonnés sur le tapis du salon. Depuis la naissance de Tina, et surtout depuis qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de la garder régulièrement chez elle, Judy avait été contrainte de vaincre sa phobie du désordre sous peine de leur faire vivre un enfer à toutes les deux. La jeune femme s'était heureusement rapidement faite à l'idée que sa maison puisse ressembler à un vrai champs de foire sans que cela ne la gêne plus le moins du monde.

Sa fille toujours dans les bras, Sara commença alors à ramasser les jouets avant que Judy ne quitte la cuisine pour venir l'aider. Une partie des objets restait en permanence chez la jeune femme, ceux-là étaient alors entassés dans une grande male en osier, tandis que l'autre partie était constituée de jouets que Tina avait tenu à apporter de chez elle. Ceux-ci pouvaient différer d'une fois sur l'autre, suivant les coups de cœur du moment de la fillette, et devaient donc être rassemblés à la fin de la journée dans un grand sac en toile afin que Tina puisse les ramener avec elle.

Une fois le tri effectué, Sara se pencha au-dessus de la table basse du salon pour inspecter les documents professionnels de Judy qui y étaient éparpillés.

- _Il y a quelques gouttes de lait sur tes plans j'ai l'impression_, déclara-t-elle d'un air désolée.

- _Oui, c'est bien possible_, répondit Judy en s'approchant de la table pour vérifier les dires de son amie. _Mais c'est des vieux plans que j'avais ressorti pour m'inspirer, c'est pas très important, c'est pas grave._

_- Tant mieux, parce que tu sais que ça peut être dangereux de laisser ce genre de papiers à la portée de Tina ! _

_- Oh m'en parle pas ! _rigola Judy. _Je ne peux toujours pas regarder Monsieur Lee dans les yeux sans avoir envie d'exploser de rire quand je me rappelle la tête qu'il a fait ! N'empêche qu'il est adorable ce bonhomme ! Tu sais qu'il nous demande des nouvelles de Tina à chaque fois qu'il passe au bureau ou qu'on le voit sur le chantier ! Il est incroyable ! _

_- Il a surtout été sympa de ne pas en faire toute une histoire._

_- C'est clair ! Heureusement que c'est pas arrivé avec ce vieux grincheux prétentieux de Phillips parce que lui, c'est sûr qu'il aurait crié au scandale et qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à faire virer Michael ! _

Andrew Phillips et Kuan-Ti Lee étaient deux des très gros clients que comptait la Chad & Wil's Company. Ils faisaient partie de ses riches entrepreneurs qui consacraient plusieurs centaines de millions de dollars à leurs projets et qui pouvaient donc se permettre d'être extrêmement exigeant, devenant d'ailleurs souvent très influant au sein même des sociétés auxquelles ils faisaient appel. Et si Phillips adorait jouir de sa prépondérance et de ses privilèges, n'hésitant pas à condamner sévèrement le moindre faux pas, Lee était plutôt de ceux qui, tout en restant très rigoureux, savaient faire preuve de plus d'indulgence, n'accordant pas une importance démesurée à ce qui ne le méritait pas. Et dans son malheur, Michael avait donc eu la chance que l'incident se produise en présence de Monsieur Lee.

C'était il y a plusieurs semaines. Johnson, le nouveau patron de la Chad', ainsi que tous les employés concernés, dont Michael et Judy, étaient réunis avec Monsieur Lee et ses associés dans la grande salle de réunion située au dernier étage du Fisher building. Le riche industriel chinois avait choisi la société d'ingénierie civile la plus réputée du Midwest pour s'occuper de sa première implantation d'entreprise sur le sol américain. Et si plusieurs ingénieurs avaient dû collaborer pour élaborer un tel projet, c'était Michael que Johnson avait désigné pour le superviser. C'était donc à lui d'en faire la présentation finale ce matin là.

Tous assis autour de l'immense table en acajou verni, la dizaine d'hommes et les deux femmes présents dans la salle écoutaient attentivement le jeune ingénieur qui expliquait l'idée générale aux chinois et répondait à toutes leurs questions, se faisant parfois seconder par ses collègues qui apportaient des précisions sur les parties qu'ils avaient traitées en particulier. Aussi, pour illustrer ses propos, Michael prenait appuis sur différents supports visuels : rétroprojections de photos du site à bâtir, simulations 3D des locaux finis et bien sûr, les incontournables plans cotés format A0 que Michael déroulait au fur et à mesure de sa présentation pour les étaler sur la table devant le maître d'ouvrage chinois afin qu'il puisse en prendre connaissance et en discuter rapidement avec ses associés.

La présentation sans fausse note de Michael touchait presque à sa fin lorsqu'il s'était emparé du dernier rouleau de papier constitué des deux derniers plans, encore étroitement roulés sur eux-mêmes, les avait dépliés d'un geste vif sur la table et avait soulevé le premier pour le tendre aux chinois avant d'étouffer un cri de stupeur en découvrant le deuxième plan qui se trouvait en dessous… La vision de la large feuille blanche entièrement maculée de dessins colorés l'avait brusquement stoppé dans ses explications et l'avait laissé paralysé, debout à l'extrémité de la table, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fixés sur ce qui était de toute évidence les œuvres de sa fille. En apercevant les tracés aussi bariolés qu'abstraits, bien qu'on pouvait tout de même discerner quelques dessins nets de fleurs probablement réalisés au pochoir, l'assistance avait poussé des murmures de stupéfaction tandis que Monsieur Lee, d'abord étonné puis visiblement amusé, s'était tourné vers sa compatriote avec laquelle il avait échangé quelques paroles en mandarin et en rigolant. Judy de son côté avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche et s'était efforcée de refouler un puissant fou rire, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Johnson, enfin, fulminait sur sa chaise à l'autre bout de la table, désignant le carnage d'un geste nerveux de la main, et tentait d'articuler des mots à l'intention de Michael :

- _Mais… mais enfin Scofield ! Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Depuis quand ornez-vous vos… vos plans de tulipes rouges et de… de marguerites bleues ?! _s'était-il indigné en bafouillant de panique à l'idée que Lee prenne la mouche et décide de rompre le contrat.

- _Je vous pris de m'excuser, j'ai… je crois que c'est ma fille… je ne sais pas… je suis désolé, je sais ne pas comment… _avait bredouillé Michael qui tentait de comprendre comment Christina avait pu commettre son forfait sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

Monsieur Lee, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avait alors rassuré Michael, lui indiquant avec son accent à couper au couteau qu'il savait de quoi les enfants étaient capables, son propre petit-fils ayant récemment ruiné des jours entiers de travail en venant pianoter sur son ordinateur après avoir faussé compagnie à sa nourrice. La colère de Johnson avait donc pu retomber devant la mansuétude manifeste de son client et l'incident ne faisait aujourd'hui plus figure que de mauvais souvenir.

- _En tous cas Michael fait attention à bien fermer son bureau à clé maintenant, _reprit Sara. _Surtout là qu'il a ramené le dossier Arnaud à la maison pour finir de préparer la présentation, même moi je n'ai plus le droit d'y entrer ! _

- _Oui mais faut pas lui en vouloir ! Johnson est sur les dents et du coup, il nous stresse complètement ! Il est sans arrêt à nous répéter qu'il ne tolèrera pas le moindre problème et qu'il faut que tout soit absolument parfait ! _

_- Et ça va être comme ça jusqu'à la remise des clés ? _demanda Sara avec un petit sourire inquiet. _Parce que vous n'en êtes qu'au début et c'est vrai que Michael est déjà vachement tendu ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois se mettre dans un état pareil pour un projet ! _

_- Non mais j'te dis, c'est Johnson qui met tout le monde sur les nerfs. Il est en train d'instaurer un genre de psychose au bureau, c'est pas évident à gérer ! Surtout pour moi qui suis obligée de me retenir de l'envoyer chier au moins dix fois par jour ! Mais bon, _se résigna Judy en haussant les épaules, _il va peut être se calmer quand il verra que les Français sont plutôt sympas et surtout très cooool, _déclara-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot pour marquer le contraste avec l'attitude de son patron avant de se mettre à rire.

- _Espérons alors. C'est demain que vous les voyez, c'est ça ?_

_- Ouais, demain matin. Le père et le fils. On va leur présenter une première ébauche, croisons les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. Mais si tu vois Johnson arriver aux urgences en pleine syncope, bah c'est qu'un de nous aura fait une boulette ! _rigola Judy avec une expression qui ôtait par avance tout le caractère dramatique d'une telle scène.

Sara eut à peine le temps de rire des propos de son amie que le téléphone se mit à sonner, faisant résonner sa mélodieuse sonnerie dans toute la maison. Judy s'excusa auprès de Sara avant d'attraper le combiné pendu au mur de la cuisine.

- _Allô ?_

_- Jud', c'est moi, _fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- _Oui, quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est Michael_, murmura-t-elle ensuite à l'intention de Sara qui était retournée au salon pour mettre son manteau à Christina, parant sa fille contre le froid piquant du mois de décembre.

- _À qui tu parles ? _demanda Michael qui avait entendu.

- _Comment ça à qui je parle ? _reprit-elle dans le combiné. _À Twister, il te passe le bonjour !_

- _Finley aurait besoin de la 3D du stade Carter que t'as gardé. Il voudrait savoir si tu pourrais lui apporter au bureau pour qu'il puisse finir ses retranscriptions aujourd'hui. _

_- Certainement pas ! Jour de congé, il sait ce que ça veut dire ?_

_- Oui, mais…_

_- Alors non, je ne viendrais pas ! Mais si vraiment il en a besoin, regarde dans le grand classeur de mon bureau. Possible que j'en ai une copie. J'en fais pas toujours mais je crois que je l'avais copié celle-là. Tu prends la clé qui est au fond du troisième tiroir de mon bureau pour ouvrir l'armoire, et surtout tu refermes bien après… Mike ? _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi il m'a pas appelé lui-même ?_

_- Je pense que tu le terrorises un peu._

_- Et comment que je le terrorise_, se ravit Judy en affichant un sourire démoniaque, _y a intérêt !_

_- Judy ! Il est tout jeune, tu vas le traumatiser si tu continues, _déplora Michael, vraiment peiné du sort que réservait Judy à leur nouveau stagiaire.

- _Mais non, je l'endurcis, _se justifia la tortionnaire. _Il en verra d'autres quand il sera confronté à ses premiers gros clients !_

_- Non, je veux dire que tu vas le dégoûter des femmes !_

_- Ah ah ! _rigola Judy. _T'inquiète pas pour lui. Vu comment il n'arrête pas de reluquer mon décolleté, je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt de virer homo ! Bon, c'est tout ou tu voulais autre chose ?_

_- Non, c'est bon… Euh si, juste_, reprit-il avant qu'elle ne raccroche. _Embrasse ton chat pour moi !_

_- D'accord, _rigola Judy avant de couper la communication. _Michael vous embrasse, _lança-t-elle ensuite à Sara et Christina qui se relevaient du canapé pour se rapprocher du bar de la cuisine.

_- Et qui est-ce qui te reluque le décolleté avec si peu de retenue ? _s'amusa Sara qui avait entendu des bribes de conversation.

- _Je vais plutôt te dire qui ne le fait pas, ça ira plus vite ! _se navra Judy en secouant la tête devant Sara qui souriait, compatissante.

- _Bon, en tous cas je te remercie de m'avoir gardé Tina aujourd'hui._

_- Arrête, tu sais bien que tout le plaisir est pour moi ! _répondit Judy en passant une main caressante sur les cheveux de sa filleule qui semblait plus que jamais sur le point de s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère.

Sara attrapa ensuite le sac en toile qui contenait les jouets de sa fille puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée que Judy lui ouvrit.

- _Bon, et bien alors bon courage pour demain, avec les Français_, lui souhaita sincèrement Sara en quittant la maison.

- _Oui, merci, _lui répondit Judy dans un petit sourire. _Bye_, lança-t-elle ensuite en rendant à Tina le petit signe de la main que la fillette lui adressait par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère.

Puis Judy referma la porte, s'y appuya quelques instants, plaquant son dos contre le bois verni, et perdit son regard dans le vide avant de prendre une profonde respiration pour tenter d'atténuer la boule qui se formait au creux de son estomac. Oui, du courage, elle allait en avoir besoin…

***************

Le lendemain après-midi, alors qu'elle faisait un peu de rangement à l'étage pendant que Tina jouait dans sa chambre, Sara entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée devant la maison. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule pour s'apercevoir qu'il était un peu tôt pour que ce soit Michael. Mais c'était pourtant bien sa voix qu'elle reconnut lorsque, après avoir perçut un claquement de portière, elle l'entendit crier des paroles restant cependant incompréhensibles à travers les murs de la maison. Puis un deuxième claquement de portière résonna et d'autres éclats de voix se firent entendre. Sara tendit un peu l'oreille mais reconnut Judy sans trop de difficultés. Elle se releva au milieu de tas de papiers qu'elle était en train de classer alors qu'elle entendait maintenant les cliquetis métalliques de la clé dans la serrure avant que la poignée de la porte ne soit enclenchée. Et tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers et descendre à la rencontre des arrivants, la porte d'entrée à présent ouverte lui permit de comprendre très clairement les propos des deux amis qui lui glacèrent alors le sang, la laissant paralysée en haut des marches.

- _… d'accord on a couché ensemble, et d'accord c'était pas malin, mais il est hors de quest… _

_- Chut ! _coupa Michael en faisant signe de se taire à Judy alors qu'il venait de voir le manteau de Sara pendu dans l'entrée. _Sara ? _appela-t-il en s'avançant dans la maison… _Sara, t'es là ?_

- _Euh… oui_, répondit-elle depuis l'étage après avoir dégluti avec difficulté. _Je… je suis en haut avec Tina_, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle essaya de faire paraître le plus naturel possible.

- _Bon, bah on ferait peut être mieux de reparler de ça une autre fois_, déclara Judy qui rattrapa la poignée de la porte pour quitter la maison.

- _Non ! _l'arrêta Michael. _Vas m'attendre dans mon bureau, j'arrive ! _ordonna-t-il alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers.

Judy poussa alors un soupir avant de se diriger à regret dans la petite pièce située au fond de la maison. Arrivé à l'étage, Michael trouva sa fille à quatre pattes au milieu de sa chambre en train de jouer avec Sara assise à coté d'elle. Il s'approcha pour déposer un bisou sur la joue de sa fille.

- _Bonjour princesse_, lui glissa-t-il tandis que la fillette, très absorbée par l'assemblage de son puzzle, esquissa un rapide sourire sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

Michael embrassa ensuite Sara.

- _T'es rentrée tôt aujourd'hui ! _lui lança-t-il.

- _Toi aussi, _lui fit-elle remarquer en reposant son regard sur les petites pièces de cartons biscornues étalées sur la moquette. _Ça c'est bien passé avec les Français ?_

- _Euh… si on veut_, déclara Michael avant de se diriger vers le couloir pour redescendre. _J'ai un truc à régler avec Judy là. On sera dans mon bureau et…_

_- Je vous dérangerais pas, _le coupa Sara d'un ton sec.

- _Tu déranges jamais Sara, _la reprit aussitôt Michael qui se tenait maintenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. _Ça va ?_

_- Oui, _répondit-elle sans lâcher le puzzle des yeux.

Michael resta quelques secondes à la regarder avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir pour aller rejoindre Judy. Sara poussa alors un soupir et tandis qu'elle entendait les pas de Michael dans l'escalier, elle porta une main à ses lèvres. Bon sang ! Le moindre contact avec cet homme, même le plus furtif, le plus insignifiant, la grisait de manière démesurée. Tout était si parfait avec lui depuis plus de quatre ans, comment aurait-il pu ?… Et avec Judy ! Ce serait le genre de trahison dont on ne se relève jamais ! Non, c'était impossible ! Pas eux. Pas lui. Pas elle. Elle qui redoutait tant une « raison fondée », se souvint Sara, elle ne lui aurait quand même pas amenée sur un plateau ! Non, les propos qu'elle avait entendus à leur arrivée devaient être sortis de leur contexte !… Il ne serait pas difficile d'être fixé cependant… en allant écouter discrètement à la porte du bureau par exemple. Non ! Sara chassa immédiatement cette idée de son esprit. Hors de question de tomber dans ce genre de comportement immoral ! Et la confiance alors ! C'est la clé de toute relation saine. Elle ne pouvait pas encore être sûre que Michael ait trahi cette confiance mais elle par contre le ferait clairement en commençant à agir de la sorte. Sara choisit alors de persister dans cette confiance aveugle qu'elle faisait à Michael et Judy depuis le début. Tout ceci ne devait être qu'un horrible quiproquo, d'autant plus qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient laissé paraître le moindre malaise, elle l'aurait senti, quelque chose d'aussi énorme ! La gorge de Sara commença doucement à se desserrer. Un malentendu, rien de plus !…

Dans le bureau de Michael, Judy s'était assise dans le petit fauteuil près de la fenêtre et fixait le jardin, perdue dans ses pensées. Aussi, elle sursauta lorsque Michael pénétra brusquement dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui avec brutalité, ce qui révélait une colère qu'il avait grand mal à contenir. Judy le regarda ensuite passer derrière son bureau, s'affaler dans son fauteuil et se frotter nerveusement les sourcils avant de soupirer en la regardant.

- _Demande à être retirée de ce projet, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire !_

_- Non ! _répondit Judy d'un ton catégorique.

- _Mais bon sang Judy ! Ça va être intenable ! _s'énerva Michael devant l'entêtement de sa collègue.

- _Je vais pas me priver d'un boulot passionnant de plusieurs mois juste pour quelques jours où j'aurais à me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Je saurais gérer !_

_- En effet ! T'es peut être assez détachée et insensible pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais pas lui visiblement ! _

_- Fais attention à ne pas devenir blessant Michael, _le prévint Judy, piquée au vif. _Et puis je te signale que tu es le seul à avoir remarqué quelque chose !_

_- Tu rigoles ! _s'insurgea Michael. _Johnson n'a pas arrêté de vous regarder à tour de rôle pendant toute la réunion, comme s'il guettait le moindre indice, le moindre geste révélateur ! Et s'il découvre ce qu'il s'est passé à Paris, je te jure que tu es bonne pour te faire virer cette fois. Parce que quand il dit ne pas faire de vagues, ça veut bien sûr dire ne pas insulter ses supérieurs, ne pas frapper ses collègues, mais ça veut aussi dire ne pas coucher avec les clients !!_

_- Mais enfin il est où le problème ?! _s'exclama Judy en se levant du fauteuil pour se diriger vers le fond du bureau avant de se retourner vers Michael. _On est tous les deux des adultes et je pense qu'on va être capable de passer au-dessus de ça ! Et pour ta gouverne, cette nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, aussi stupide soit-elle, elle était sincère ! C'est pas comme si on avait chercher à se piéger l'un l'autre ou je sais pas quoi ! Il n'a pas plus intérêt que moi à ce que ça se sache !_

_- Que tu dis ! Mais tu le connais pas ce type ! Et même si c'est vrai pour l'instant, on ne sait jamais comment les choses peuvent évoluer. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'utilisera pas ça pour faire tourner en sa faveur le premier conflit qui surviendra ?_

_- Alors je veux bien que ta foi en l'être humain ait été quelque peu ébranlée, mais là tu frises la parano !_

_- C'est juste que je ne tiens pas à ce que ça te retombe dessus après, _reprit plus doucement Michael après un court silence. _Si je te dis tout ça c'est pour…_

_- Pour m'aider, oui, je sais ! _soupira Judy en levant les yeux au ciel._ Mais il serait peut être temps que tu arrêtes justement ! Arrête de vouloir protéger tout le monde, tout le temps ! Laisse un peu les gens assumer les conséquences de leurs actes. J'ai fait une connerie c'est vrai, un truc pas très malin, bon, mais j'en accepterais les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient ! Et maintenant je te demande de rester en dehors de ça… s'il te plait…_

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans le bureau. Judy fixait Michael qui lui-même fixait le jardin à travers les fenêtres de la pièce. Il finit cependant par ramener son regard sur ses mains jointes sur son bureau.

_- Je ne dirais plus rien, je n'y ferais même plus allusion si c'est ce que tu veux_, déclara-t-il calmement avant de regarder Judy. _Mais si un jour… si un jour ça tourne mal ou… s'il s'avère que les conséquences sont plus lourdes à porter que ce que tu avais prévu, je serais là… tu pourras compter sur moi. _

_- Je sais_, murmura Judy dans un petit sourire ému. _Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin… Même si j'aurais sûrement trop honte pour venir pleurer dans tes bras si ça tourne mal ! _ajouta-t-elle ensuite dans un petit rire piteux.

- _Mais non, _rigola tendrement Michael. _Et je te promets que je ne te dirais pas que je t'avais prévenu !_

Judy rigola alors à son tour avant d'attraper son manteau qu'elle avait posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

- _Je vais y aller maintenant je crois, _déclara-t-elle en enfilant son vêtement.

- _Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? _demanda Michael en se relevant.

- _Non, merci, je vais marcher un peu, ça va aller._

_- Mais il fait un froid glacial et la nuit va bientôt tomber…_

_- Eh eh Mike ! _le coupa Judy._ Exercice n°1 : j'ai envie de marcher, alors tu vas me laisser rentrer chez moi à pieds, même si je risque de m'enrhumer. Et si demain je suis malade, je viendrais te taxer des mouchoirs que tu seras ravi de m'offrir en ayant la délicatesse de ne pas me dire que tu m'avais prévenu !_

_- Ok_, rigola Michael en secouant la tête devant l'expression ultra sérieuse de son amie.

Judy quitta ensuite le bureau, suivie de Michael, et se dirigea vers l'entrée en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou avant d'enfiler ses gants.

- _Aller, bonne soirée_, lança-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans le froid cinglant de l'extérieur.

- _Oui, à demain. Eh Jud'_… l'appela Michael.

Judy se retourna alors au milieu de l'allée.

- … _de toute façon si Johnson te vire, je démissionne !_

_- Oh bah j'espère bien oui ! _s'indigna Judy avant de lui sourire en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil et de reprendre sa route.

Puis Michael referma la porte et leva les yeux vers l'étage.

_- À nous deux maintenant._

Michael monta les escaliers, s'arrêta devant la chambre de Tina mais n'y vit que sa fille, allongée à plat ventre sur la moquette, qui dessinait dans son petit cahier d'images à colorier. Il esquissa un sourire puis se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et s'arrêta cette fois à l'entrée de la petite pièce qui servait à la fois de rangement et de buanderie. Il y trouva Sara qui lui faisait dos, assise en tailleur sur le sol au milieu d'un tas de papiers généreusement éparpillés autour d'elle. Il s'approcha alors doucement, s'agenouilla derrière elle et encercla sa taille de ses bras en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou. Sara s'immobilisa une petite seconde, fermant les yeux pour savourer le contact des lèvres de Michael contre sa peau, puis reprit son tri des documents posés devant elle avec un air le plus détaché possible.

- _Judy est partie ? _

- _Oui, _répondit doucement Michael en callant sa tête contre celle de Sara. _Et le problème est réglé, enfin en ce qui me concerne !… Et maintenant c'est ton tour. Parce que j'ai pas insisté tout à l'heure mais j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas._

_- Non, tout va très bien, _mentit Sara en secouant la tête tandis qu'elle continuait à manipuler ses papiers d'un geste de plus en plus nerveux.

Michael poussa alors un soupir avant de se détacher de Sara pour venir s'assoire en face d'elle. Il l'obligea ensuite à lâcher ses documents, lui attrapant les mains tandis qu'elle tournait la tête pour fuir son regard.

- _Sara s'il te plait !… J'aime à penser que je te connais suffisamment pour savoir quand ça ne va pas ! Dis moi ce qui t'embête._

- _C'est juste que… quand vous êtes rentrés tout à l'heure avec Judy_, commença timidement Sara en regardant ses mains que Michael avait capturées, _je… j'ai… c'est stupide, mais je l'ai entendu dire… quelque chose… _continua-t-elle en émettant un petit rire nerveux, _quelque chose qui pouvait laisser croire que vous aviez hum… couché ensemble en fait._

_- Non Sara… _intervint aussitôt Michael mais Sara le coupa immédiatement.

- _Non mais je sais, _reprit-elle précipitamment. _Je n'ai entendu qu'un petit bout de phrase et remis dans son contexte, ça voulait forcément dire autre chose, c'est ce que je me suis dit après mais, tu vois, quelque part le mal était fait parce que… pendant quelques instants, l'idée qu'une telle chose se soit produite entre vous m'a traversé l'esprit et… au final, c'est ce qui m'embête le plus. _

_- Sara, je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu précisément, je ne sais plus ce que Judy disait au moment de rentrer dans la maison mais si vraiment ça portait à confusion, je peux comprendre que tu aies eu peur, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je sais que les idées peuvent arriver à une vitesse folle dans ce genre de situation, souvent bien malgré nous et je sais que ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance._

_- Je te fais confiance Michael, _lui assura-t-elle pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire. _Et à Judy aussi d'ailleurs. Depuis le début je connais la nature de votre relation et je lui ai fait confiance dès le départ, sans même y penser, alors que je ne suis pourtant pas du genre à accorder ma confiance facilement à quelqu'un ! Mais avec elle il n'y a jamais eu de problème, c'était si naturel ! Je sais que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, vous bossez ensemble, vous partez même des fois plusieurs jours tous les deux, comme à Paris le mois dernier, et je n'ai jamais eu le moindre doute, la moindre inquiétude. Sauf là, tout à l'heure… ça n'a peut être duré que quelques secondes mais… c'était franchement désagréable ! _finit-elle par concéder avec une petite grimace de douleur.

- _Oh, je vais la tuer ! _marmonna Michael en secouant la tête avec exaspération.

Sara le regarda alors avec de grands yeux interdits lorsqu'elle ne le vit pas afficher le sourire qui indiquerait qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

- _Si, je vais être obligé_, lui confirma Michael en hochant la tête d'un air déterminé. _Je peux supporter toutes ses conneries tant que ça n'embête que moi mais je vais pas pouvoir tolérer que ça te fasse souffrir !_

_- C'est pas de sa faute si j'ai entendu juste les mots qu'il ne fallait pas ! _rigola Sara. _C'était un concours de circonstances au final. J'aurais même pas dû être rentrée à cette heure là normalement !_

_- Tu peux la défendre autant que tu veux, il n'empêche que si dès le départ elle n'avait pas… enfin bon, passons ! Je lui ai promis que je n'en parlerais plus ! Approche, _murmura-t-il enfin en tirant doucement sur les bras de Sara pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui.

La jeune femme vint alors s'assoire sur les jambes croisées en tailleur de Michael. Elle noua ses propres jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien.

- _Je t'aime Sara_, lui souffla-t-il en replaçant du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. _Et à un tel point que je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à sortir avec d'autres femmes avant toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris ! Je devais être très jeune et très stupide à l'époque mais je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais !_

_- T'es bête ! _rigola Sara avant que Michael ne capture ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

***************

_- Bon, alors voilà la liste, vous choisissez un ou deux cadeaux chacun et c'est tout ! _déclara Sara en tendant le papier à Judy et Lincoln, assis en face d'elle à la table de la salle à manger. _Que je ne vous vois pas débarquer avec dix paquets le matin de Noël parce que je vous jure que je vous laisse à la porte ! _

_- Tu crois que c'est trop jeune, deux ans et demi, pour avoir un poney ? _demanda Lincoln à Judy.

- _Faut voir, _répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- _Eh ! Je suis sérieuse là ! _reprit fermement Sara. _Si vraiment vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de dévaliser les magasins de jouets, faites don de vos achats à des associations pour enfants défavorisés mais je vous interdis de pourrir ma fille !_

_- Bon, bon, _se résigna Judy. _Alors je veux bien ne choisir que deux trucs sur ta liste là, mais je rajoute des vêtements ! J'adore lui acheter des fringues. C'est trop mignon ce qu'ils font pour les gosses !_

_- Si tu veux. Mais en quantité raisonnable. Que je ne sois pas obligée de la changer dix fois par jour pour qu'elle ait le temps de tout porter au moins une fois avant que ce ne soit trop petit !_

_- Bon, et tu as une liste à nous soumettre aussi pour Michael ? _ricana Lincoln. _Non mais je veux dire_, poursuivit-il plus sérieusement, _tu sais si quelque chose en particulier lui ferait plaisir ? J'ai pas trop d'idée c't'année, _marmonna-t-il enfin en se frottant le menton.

_- Non, j'en sais rien ! Mais vous pourriez peut être, je sais pas hum… disparaître de sa vie tous les deux ! Ce sera pas mal comme idée ça ! Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir !_

_- Mais t'es méchante toi ! _gémit Judy en affichant une petite moue chagrinée.

- _Pleure pas bichette, _la consola Lincoln en passant une main réconfortante dans le dos de Judy. _Un jour Mi__chael finira par enfin ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte qui est vraiment la femme qui partage sa vie et à ce moment là il la laissera tomber. Alors on pourra récupérer notre petit Mickey et l'avoir rien que pour nous pour toujours !_

_- Tu me le promets ?_

_- Je te le promets, _jura solennellement Lincoln en posant une main sur son cœur.

- _Bon, vous avez fini ! _s'exaspéra Sara après avoir patiemment assisté au petit numéro des deux amis. _On n'a pas encore parlé du menu._

- _Oh oui, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça_, déclara Lincoln en se levant de sa chaise. _Je vous laisse décider, je vous fais confiance, du moment qu'il y a à manger au jour dit, c'est tout ce que je demande ! Et je suis pas difficile_, lança-t-il tandis qu'il enfilait son manteau en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. _Aller, salut les filles ! Je vous laisse, j'ai rencard !_

Sara regarda alors Lincoln disparaître derrière la porte avant de se retourner vers Judy avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

- _Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois_, se navra Judy en secouant la tête. _Il dit ça pour faire genre mais il doit rejoindre LJ en ville. Ils font le tour des concessionnaires depuis quelques jours pour lui trouver une voiture._

Sara pouffa alors de rire :

- _Enfin je n'aurais rien contre le fait qu'il voie quelqu'un mais j'espère juste qu'il pensera à prévenir si on doit compter une personne de plus pour Noël !_

_- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait_, douta Judy en levant les sourcils. _Qu'il pense à prévenir, j'veux dire !… Sara, _ajouta-t-elle ensuite plus sérieusement,_ j'en profite qu'on soit tranquilles pour te demander euh… j'aurais besoin d'un rendez-vous à la clinique si tu as un moment un de ces jours._

_- Euh oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

_- Ben… en fait je préfèrerais t'en parler là-bas si ça t'ennuie pas._

_- Non, d'accord, comme tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à passer demain midi, ce sera plus facile, on pourra prendre le temps de discuter si tu veux._

_- Merci… Bon alors, _reprit Judy avec une légèreté retrouvée, _commençons par le commencement : les entrées !_

***************

_- Je te remercie d'avoir fait aussi vite Mary !_

Sara attrapa le papier que lui tendait la laborantine, y jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour prendre connaissance du résultat inscrit et remonta à son cabinet où Judy l'attendait.

- _Bon… C'est confirmé, tu es bien enceinte_, déclara Sara après avoir repris place derrière son bureau.

- _Génial_, grommela entre ses dents Judy qui détourna son regard vers la fenêtre, fixant sans les voir les arbres dénudés par la froide saison qui trônaient dans le petit parc de la clinique.

Assise dans un des deux petits fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau, le coude planté sur l'accoudoir et le menton calé dans la paume de sa main, Judy prit le temps d'analyser les sentiments qui émanaient de ces quelques mots en tapotant nerveusement ses doigts sur sa joue.

Ce n'était clairement pas de la surprise. Réglée comme une horloge suisse, elle avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait lorsque la semaine dernière, pour la première fois en vingt-deux ans, ses règles ne s'étaient pas manifestées avec la rigoureuse ponctualité qui les caractérisait tant. Ce n'était pas non plus de la joie. Aucun sentiment d'allégresse, pas l'once d'une émotion à l'idée qu'elle portait les prémices d'une nouvelle vie humaine au creux de son ventre. Plutôt une grande indifférence dans ce domaine d'ailleurs. Car si grand nombre de femmes ne pouvaient s'épanouir qu'au travers des enfants qu'elles mettaient au monde, Judy faisait partie de celles qui n'avaient jamais éprouvé le moindre désir de maternité, et qui ne s'en portaient pas plus mal ! Ce n'était pas un sentiment d'anéantissement. Sûrement pas de quoi la déprimer. Si ce n'était pas le plus grand bonheur de sa vie ce n'en sera pas non plus le grand drame, Judy ayant été dotée d'une grande faculté à dédramatiser toutes les situations auxquelles elle pouvait se retrouver confrontée.

Non, c'était un genre d'agacement qu'elle ressentait maintenant que confirmation lui avait été faite. Agacée que cela lui arrive maintenant, dans ces circonstances. Agacée qu'en vingt ans de carrière sexuelle elle n'ait jamais eu le moindre problème mais qu'il ait fallu que ça tombe sur cette fois là, précisément ! Cette fois qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Cette fois qui était déjà une énorme erreur pour d'autres raisons et qui devait par conséquent restée parfaitement secrète. Ça devait être une sorte de châtiment divin ! Ce qui était finalement très ironique puisque pour la majorité des autre femmes, l'annonce de cette grossesse, l'arrivée de ce bébé auraient été un cadeau du ciel !

Judy poussa un profond soupir et reporta son regard sur Sara qui attendait, en silence, une réaction de sa part.

- _Tu vois_, commença Judy, _ça c__'__est tout moi ! J__'__arrive jamais à tomber sur le petit pourcentage de billets de loto gagnants mais j__'__ai réussi à tomber sur le petit pourcentage de capotes défectueuses !!_

Sara laissa échapper un petit rire malgré elle mais se reprit aussitôt, Judy étant la seule à pouvoir tourner en dérision une telle situation sans le moindre scrupule, et adressa un sourire désolé et compatissant à son amie.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite à Judy qui lui avait expliqué la situation délicate dans laquelle elle s'était mise avec ce qui s'était passé à Paris entre elle et Pierre.

- _Ben… malheureusement je… Oh bon sang_, s'interrompit Judy en secouant la tête, véritablement navrée de ce qu'elle allait s'apprêter à dire. _Tu sais, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de me décider à t'en parler, je me suis dit que ce serait peut être plus facile si j'allais voir un autre médecin parce que, ça me tue d'avoir à te dire ça mais… je vais pas le garder ce bébé. Je veux pas le garder, _répéta-t-elle d'un voix presque inaudible.

- _Judy, _l'appela doucement Sara. _Moi je suis très contente que tu aies choisi de m'en parler parce qu'un avortement n'est jamais quelque chose d'anodin et si vraiment c'est ce que tu décides de faire, je ne veux pas que tu traverses ça toute seule !… Je suis…, _reprit-elle après un petit silence, _je suis obligée de te demander de bien y réfléchir quand même, c'est une décision qui ne se prend pas à la légère et…_

_- J'aurais… _la coupa Judy d'une voix tremblante tandis qu'elle redirigeait son regard vers la fenêtre pour fuir celui de Sara. _J'aurais vraiment préféré pouvoir te dire que je veux le garder, que je désire cet enfant malgré la situation compliquée dans laquelle il arrive mais c'est pas le cas ! Et ça n'a rien avoir avec la situation d'ailleurs. J'ai fait le choix depuis longtemps de ne pas avoir d'enfant parce que je sais que je n'aurais rien à lui apporter. Ça peut paraître horrible de dire ça, je vais sûrement passer pour un monstre insensible mais…_

_- Je ne te juge pas Judy !… Judy, regarde moi ! _insista fermement Sara devant l'entêtement de son amie à fuir son regard.

Judy finit alors par reposer ses yeux embués de larmes sur Sara en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure pour tenter d'en maîtriser le tremblement.

- _Je ne te juge pas ! _reprit Sara plus calmement_. Et personne n'a le droit de le faire… Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence et que, si tu en avais besoin, tu pouvais prendre un peu de temps pour y penser._

_- Je sais_, murmura Judy en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux._ Mais le fait est que ma décision est prise depuis des années tu comprends ?… Ce bébé me rendrait malheureuse et je le rendrais malheureux ! _poursuivit-elle comme pour se justifier encore un peu. _On n'est pas tous fait pour avoir des gosses, c'est comme ça ! Et il y aurait sûrement moins de drames si on était plus nombreux à s'en rendre compte, _marmonna-t-elle enfin tandis que Sara s'était levée pour venir s'assoire sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle et lui attraper tendrement la main. _Tu sais, ça m'enchante pas d'avoir à le faire alors autant que ça ne traîne pas… c'est suffisamment dur !_

_- Je comprends. On va fixer une date pour l'intervention la semaine prochaine si tu veux._

_- Je sais que beaucoup de gens pensent qu'un avortement constitue un genre de crime mais… je crois que mettre au monde un enfant à qui je ne pourrais pas offrir tout l'amour qu'il mérite et qu'il est en droit d'attendre ce serait ça le vrai crime, non ? _demanda timidement Judy comme pour avoir la confirmation qu'elle faisait le bon choix.

- _Tout se passera bien Judy_, la rassura Sara en lui caressant doucement la main.

Judy hocha la tête puis eut soudain un petit rire et se mit à secouer la tête avec un sourire amusé.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _s'étonna Sara.

- _Non mais c'est parce que… _rigola légèrement Judy, _je suis là à t'expliquer que je me sens incapable d'aimer un enfant, qu'un bébé me rendrait malheureuse mais je voudrais pas que tu crois que… que je maltraite Tina quand on est rien que toutes les deux !_

_- Oh non, je ne fais pas de soucis de ce côté-là ! Je sais que tu es extra avec elle. C'est d'ailleurs un peu…_

_- Bizarre, oui, je sais ! Moi-même j'arrive pas trop à me l'expliquer ! _se désola Judy en levant les épaules d'un air impuissant. _Mais peut être que j'adore cette gamine justement parce que je n'y suis pas obligée, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle, peu sûre de la clarté des explications qu'elle tentait de fournir.

- _Je crois que oui_, acquiesça Sara dans un sourire amusé.

- _C'est pas ma fille, elle ne dépend pas de moi alors je n'ai que le bon côté des choses avec elle ! Et puis c'est la fille de deux personnes que j'aime déjà beaucoup alors c'est sûr que ça a pu jouer un peu en sa faveur !_

Sara adressa un petit regard touché à Judy puis se releva pour rejoindre sa place derrière le bureau.

- _Sara ? _demanda soudainement Judy avec inquiétude. _Tu diras rien à Michael hein ?_

_- Bien sûr que non ! Et ce n'est même pas parce que je suis tenue au secret professionnel. Je n'ai absolument pas à lui parler de ça. Tu seras la seule à le faire et ce, seulement si tu le désires, évidemment._

_- Bah non, non, je le désire pas du tout, _reprit Judy en secouant vigoureusement la tête, _alors… si tu veux bien me couvrir sur ce coup là, je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissante !_

_- Je te promets qu'on va tâcher de faire ça discrètement_, jura Sara_. En attendant je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver comme créneau pour l'intervention et je te rappellerai, d'accord ?_

_- Oui, d'accord. On fait comme ça,_ approuva Judy en se levant du fauteuil. _Merci Sara, _ajouta-t-elle avec une réelle gratitude après avoir enfilé son manteau.

Puis Judy quitta la clinique pour rejoindre son bureau à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle pénétra au dernier étage du Fisher Building avec sa démarche habituelle, son sourire accoutumé, lançant de petites phrases anodines et machinales à ses collègues. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient ainsi se douter une seule seconde de ce qui se passait dans sa vie en ce moment. Elle travailla toute l'après-midi dans son bureau, l'esprit à peine parasité par les évènements de ces dernières semaines ni, plus récemment, de ces dernières heures. Le degré de détachement dont elle pouvait se montrer capable l'effrayerait presque parfois !

Alors que la fin de la journée arrivait doucement, Judy revoyait quelques ébauches de plans pour le futur centre commercial du groupe Arnaud. Seule, debout derrière son bureau, penchée au dessus des immenses feuilles de papier, elle faisait glisser son doigt sur les traits dessinés au crayon noir pour en évaluer la pertinence des tracés. Malgré le sujet de son travail à cet instant précis, elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à toute l'histoire qui s'inscrivait en marge de ce dossier.

Mais comme pour lui rappeler brutalement la réalité des faits, une violente douleur qui lui fit l'impression d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre vint soudainement lui couper le souffle. Elle s'appuya alors sur son bureau d'une main, posa la seconde sur son bas ventre ainsi meurtri et entreprit de prendre une profonde respiration. Mais une seconde douleur lui traversa le bassin et l'intensité de cette nouvelle attaque lui brouilla la vue. Et alors que le mal se faisait de plus en plus intolérable, un voile blanc aveuglant vint se former devant ses yeux tandis que ses oreilles ne parvenaient plus à capter le moindre bruit, la plongeant dans un silence étouffant. Judy sentit alors un liquide chaud lui couler le long de la jambe. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, lui donnant l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Elle tombait, elle tombait. Elle essayait d'appeler de l'aide mais sa bouche se révélait incapable de produire le moindre son. Et cette chute qui n'en finissait pas, qui semblait infinie… Judy venait pourtant de percuter lourdement le sol…

***************

- _Euh, pardon de vous déranger Monsieur Scofield, _s'excusa Finley en frappant doucement à la porte ouverte du bureau de l'ingénieur.

_- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Michael, _le reprit-il sans même lever les yeux de ses documents.

- _Euh oui, excusez-moi Monsieur Michael_, se corrigea le jeune stagiaire en faisant quelques pas pour venir s'approcher du bureau. _Je voulais savoir si vous ne pourriez pas me redonner la 3D du stade Carter parce que l'autre jour, il y a dû avoir un problème dans ma sauvegarde, la retranscription ne s'est pas faite correctement et il faut que je recommence._

_- Demande directement à Judy, c'est elle qui l'a dans son bureau._

_- Oui, c'est ce j'ai voulu faire mais elle n'y est pas et comme la dernière fois…_

_- Comment ça elle n'y est pas, _le coupa Michael qui releva le tête en se décalant légèrement sur le côté pour regarder dans le bureau de sa collègue sans être gêné par Finley. _Elle y était encore il y a deux minutes ! _s'étonna-t-il en découvrant, en effet, un bureau parfaitement vide.

- _Comme la dernière fois vous saviez où était rangée le CD_, reprit le jeune stagiaire, _j'me suis dit que vous pourriez…_

_- Oui, oui, _le coupa une nouvelle fois Michael en se levant._ Je vais te le chercher._

Michael sortit alors de son bureau et traversa le petit couloir pour pénétrer dans celui de Judy. Il s'avança vers le bureau de la jeune femme et le contourna pour atteindre le tiroir qui contenait la clé de l'armoire dans laquelle se trouvait la 3D. Mais la vision qui l'assaillit en passant derrière le bureau lui fit oublier jusqu'à l'existence même de tous ces différents éléments. Il vit en effet Judy, inconsciente, étendue sur le sol dans une mare de sang dont la quantité pouvait laisser penser qu'il ne devait plus lui en rester beaucoup dans les veines.

- _Oh mon dieu ! _souffla-t-il en se jetant à genoux à côté de son amie. _Finley, fais appeler une ambulance_, cria-t-il au jeune stagiaire qui s'était approché du bureau et qui fixait avec effroi le corps inerte de Judy. _Dépêche-toi ! _hurla Michael devant l'absence de réaction du jeune homme qui semblait pétrifié sur place.

Finley se ressaisit alors et courut vers la réception pour prévenir les secours. Toujours agenouillé à côté de Judy, Michael lui tourna délicatement la tête vers lui et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme pour tenter de percevoir un souffle qui lui indiquerait qu'elle respirait encore. Il ne sentit qu'un faible filet d'air s'échapper de la bouche de Judy. Il apposa alors deux doigts sur l'intérieur de son poignet mais là encore, le pouls de Judy était difficilement détectable. Il murmura alors doucement le prénom de la jeune femme en lui tapotant la joue mais Judy ne manifesta aucune réaction et Michael sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux à la vue du teint effroyablement livide de son amie…

***************

Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'autre bout de la ville, Lana, la réceptionniste de la clinique, interpella Sara dans un des couloirs du premier étage.

- _Ah Sara, je te cherchais, _commença-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée, en s'approchant du jeune médecin. _Dis, j'étais partie porter un dossier aux urgences là, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'une ambulance venait d'être appelée de la Chad Company. C'est pas là-bas que Michael travaille ?_

_- Si, _s'étonna quelque peu Sara. _Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Bah, j'ai pas trop entendu_, mentit Lana qui était passée maître dans l'art de laisser traîner ses oreilles un peu partout dans cet hôpital, _mais il semblerait que ce soit un genre d'hémorragie interne sur une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années et…_

_- Merde, Judy ! _comprit aussitôt Sara qui savait que la jeune ingénieure était la seule de la société à correspondre à cette description.

- _… oui, c'est aussi un peu ce que j'ai pensé_, confia Lana. _C'est pour ça que je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser de savoir…_

_- Est-ce que tu as vu qui est parti sur les lieux ? _la coupa précipitamment Sara en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour descendre aux services des urgences.

- _Euh, je crois que c'est Tom et Debbie_, se rappela Lana qui avait emboîté le pas à Sara.

_- Il faut les prévenir qu'elle est enceinte et que c'est peut-être une fausse-couche… ou pire…, _murmura Sara qui sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit_. Bipe Amanda pour moi s'il te plait ! _ordonna-t-elle à la réceptionniste avant de disparaître derrière les portes battantes qui donnaient sur l'unité des urgences de la clinique.

***************

La dizaine de minutes qui s'écoulèrent avant que les secouristes ne débarquent dans l'étage de la société parurent durer une éternité. Michael était resté auprès de Judy, rejoint par Greta et Johnson, mais tous trois, totalement impuissants, le visage inquiet, ne purent que regarder la jeune femme se vider de son sang en priant qu'il lui en reste assez pour tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Alors que tous les employés s'étaient attroupés dans le couloir en laissant échapper ici et là des murmures angoissés, deux des collègues de Michael et Judy avait entrepris de déplacer le bureau de la jeune femme, le repoussant dans un coin de la pièce pour faciliter l'intervention des secours qui ne devaient plus tarder.

Michael, Greta et Johnson s'écartèrent eux aussi lorsque les deux médecins, leurs imposantes sacoches de secours à l'épaule, et l'ambulancier, venu en renfort, pénétrèrent enfin dans le bureau de Judy avec un brancard qu'ils déposèrent à côté d'elle.

- _Faites vite, je vous en prie ! _lâcha Johnson dans un souffle tremblant.

- _Ça fait combien de temps que l'hémorragie a commencé ? _demanda Deborah, la femme médecin, qui installait une perfusion de sang sur le bras de Judy tandis que Tom, son collègue, vérifiait la réaction des pupilles de la jeune femme à l'aide d'une petite lampe.

- _Environ un quart d'heure_, indiqua Michael en se frottant nerveusement le front, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir vu son amie s'écrouler, ce qui leur aurait évité de perdre de précieuses minutes.

- _À trois_, prévint Tom. _Un… deux… trois._

Les trois secouristes, ainsi parfaitement synchrones, hissèrent Judy sur le brancard avant de l'y sangler fermement. Puis tous se relevèrent pour quitter le bureau et se diriger vers les ascenseurs, Tom et l'ambulancier portant la civière tandis que Debbie maintenait en hauteur la poche de sang reliée au bras de Judy.

- _Est-ce que je peux…, _commença Michael avant que Debbie ne le coupe, ayant deviné sa question.

- _Oui, vous pouvez venir. Mais une seule personne._

Michael suivit alors le convoi vers les ascenseurs qui étaient heureusement suffisamment spacieux pour contenir tout le monde. Et la descente vers le rez-de-chaussée fut sûrement la plus longue et la plus pénible de sa vie, le temps semblant prendre un malin plaisir à se ralentir en toute insolence. Une fois arrivé dans la rue devant le bâtiment, Michael ne perçut ni le froid glacial qui régnait sur Chicago en ce début de soirée, ni la dizaine de passants qui s'étaient attroupés autour de l'ambulance dont les portes arrière étaient restées ouvertes. Tom fut le premier à monter dans le véhicule à reculons, faisant glisser avec lui le brancard que l'ambulancier poussa jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic ne se fasse entendre. Puis ce dernier alla reprendre rapidement sa place derrière le volant pendant que Michael montait à son tour dans l'ambulance, suivi de près par Debbie qui referma les portes du camion derrière eux. La sirène s'enclencha et l'ambulance put filer à toute allure dans les rues de la ville pour atteindre au plus vite l'hôpital.

À bord, Tom venait de poser un masque à oxygène sur le visage de Judy et préparait maintenant différentes injections qu'il allait lui délivrer tandis que Debbie remplaçait la poche de sang déjà vide par une nouvelle remplie du précieux liquide. Michael avait pris la main de Judy dans la sienne et, même s'il ne voulait pas déranger les médecins dans leur travail, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

_- Difficile d'être totalement sûr pour l'instant_, expliqua Debbie. _Il est clair que nous sommes en présence d'une importante hémorragie interne mais la cause reste à confirmer. Son médecin nous a prévenu qu'elle était enceinte alors…_

_- Enceinte ? _répéta Michael dans un murmure abasourdi.

_- Oui, vous ne le saviez pas ? _interrogea Debbie.

- _Non, _souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux vers le visage éteint de Judy.

- _Je suis désolée, _se navra sincèrement le médecin._ Ce que je __voulais dire c'est que sachant ça on pouvait craindre une fausse-couche, mais aux vues de son état et de la quantité de sang qu'elle a déjà perdu, j'ai finalement peur que nous soyons en face d'un cas de grossesse extra-utérine. _

_- C'est… c'est sérieux ça_, balbutia Michael, la voix tremblante.

- _Ça peut en effet se révéler très grave si ce n'est pas pris à temps, je ne vais pas vous mentir, _confirma Debbie_. Maintenant la chance que nous avons c'est que son médecin a tout de suite envisagé cette possibilité et je pense qu'elle a pu faire le nécessaire pour que votre amie soit prise en charge très vite et par les bonnes personnes dès son arrivée à l'hôpital._

Michael hocha alors la tête en se mordant la lèvre avant d'exprimer tout haut la crainte qui le rongeait tout bas :

- _Et vous croyez qu'elle va tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on y arrive ?_

_- On va tout faire pour. Mais à part essayer de compenser la perte de sang avec des perfusions, on ne peut malheureusement pas faire grand-chose de plus pour l'instant…_

Arrivée au terme d'un trajet sans encombre et parfaitement fluide, le conducteur n'ayant eu à pâtir d'aucun ralentissement d'aucune sorte, l'ambulance vint enfin s'arrêter juste devant l'entrée des urgences où plusieurs personnes semblaient l'attendre depuis un petit moment, se préparant à intervenir avec la plus grande rapidité qu'il soit. Le véhicule à peine immobilisé, deux brancardiers se précipitèrent pour ouvrir les portes du camion et saisir la civière qu'ils conduisirent immédiatement à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, disparaissant rapidement derrière un premier jeu de portes battantes.

Tom et Debbie descendirent eux aussi très vite de l'ambulance pour aller à la rencontre des trois médecins qui se tenaient dans l'entrée des urgences. Michael sortit à son tour du véhicule mais resta dehors pour observer de loin l'échange entre les cinq personnes parmi lesquelles il distingua Sara et reconnut Amanda Bailey qui, déjà vêtue de sa tunique-pantalon bleue, semblait prête à se rendre au bloc opératoire tout comme le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui avait tout l'air d'être un jeune interne. La discussion ne dura que quelques secondes mais Michael, immobile entre les deux portes ouvertes de l'ambulance à présent vide, eut l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti. Il eut ainsi le temps de laisser son regard passer d'une personne à l'autre, captant les expressions, les doutes et les craintes de chacun. Il vit les deux secouristes faire de petits gestes qui semblaient illustrer leurs paroles, il remarqua le visage attentif et concentré du jeune interne, il décela une petite grimace crispée sur la bouche d'Amanda qui secouait la tête d'un air peu rassurant mais surtout, il guetta les réactions de Sara, qu'il vit remuer les lèvres en direction de sa collègue juste avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse d'un pas rapide derrière les lourdes portes battantes, suivie par son jeune interne.

Alors qu'il voyait Sara adresser encore quelques mots à Tom et Debbie qui hochaient la tête, Michael commença à s'avancer d'un pas fébrile vers l'entrée des urgences mais n'y pénétra réellement que lorsqu'elle se retrouva parfaitement seule, les deux secouristes s'étant éloignés à leur tour. Il s'approcha alors pour aller étreindre Sara, cherchant dans ses bras le réconfort dont il avait besoin, attendant qu'elle lui assure que tout ce passerait bien pour Judy. Mais elle se trouva bien incapable de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, étant elle-même très préoccupée par l'état extrêmement critique de son amie.

- _Je suis désolée_, murmura-t-elle alors avant que Michael ne la relâche.

_- Tu le savais… qu'elle était enceinte, tu le savais ? _demanda-t-il, la voix brisée par l'angoisse et la colère, une colère dont il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'origine et qu'il s'en voulait de ressentir mais qui était pourtant bien présente.

- _Je l'ai appris ce midi Michael_, répondit calmement Sara, lui tenant les mains pour tenter d'apaiser l'agitation qui trahissait toute sa nervosité et son inquiétude. _Elle est venue m'en parler ce midi._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?_

_- Mandy va l'opérer pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie…_

_- Tenter ? _s'indigna Michael dans un sursaut d'angoisse.

- _C'est la meilleure obstétricienne du pays doublée d'un remarquable chirurgien, alors même s'il n'y avait qu'une infime chance de sauver Judy elle saurait la saisir, _déclara Sara pour rassurer Michael mais aussi pour apaiser sa propre inquiétude. _Je connais bien Amanda et le fait que Judy soit entre ses mains en ce moment est la seule chose qui peut me permettre de rester confiante et de garder l'espoir que tout se finisse bien. _

- _J'ai peur Sara, _souffla alors Michael en se jetant une nouvelle fois dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- _J'ai peur aussi_, glissa-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

_- J'ai déjà failli perdre mon frère, après c'est toi que j'ai cru avoir perdu et maintenant… je ne veux pas que ça recommence, je ne veux pas revivre ça._

Sara, bouleversée mais impuissante face au calvaire de Michael, ne put que resserrer son étreinte. Elle savait qu'il était extrêmement sensible à la détresse des gens qui l'entouraient, souffrant d'une empathie quasi pathologique, et elle redoutait qu'il se sente coupable de ce qui arrivait à son amie bien qu'il n'y était pour rien. Aussi, elle aurait voulu le rassurer, le libérer de ce poids, mais lui promettre que Judy allait s'en sortir serait un mensonge. Sara s'écarta alors doucement pour venir déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Michael avant de coller son front au sien, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- _Judy est la femme la plus forte, la plus combative et la plus déterminée que je connaisse_, murmura-t-elle, _alors je crois c'est avant tout à elle qu'il faut faire confiance. Elle va s'accrocher, se battre, et s'en sortir… Tu penses vraiment qu'elle nous laisserait fêter Noël sans venir nous intoxiquer avec ses recettes de bûches toujours aussi innovantes qu'infâmes ?_

Michael laissa alors échapper un petit rire. Tous les ans, Judy se chargeait du dessert du repas de Noël mais tenait toujours à en confectionner un de sa création qui se révélait à tous les coups immangeable mais générateur de savoureux fous rires. Car c'était devenu une sorte de jeu, tous les convives autour de la table devant essayer de deviner les ingrédients qu'elle avait utilisés. Oui, Judy était extravagante, parfois difficile à gérer, souvent excessive dans ses réactions, mais il était indéniable que sa disparition laisserait un vide pesant dans la vie de ses amis.

_- En tous cas cette année_, reprit alors Michael,_ si elle s'en sort et qu'elle nous apporte le plus infect des desserts, je force tout le monde à manger sa part, même si on doit tous en tomber malade !_

_- On n'en laissera pas une miette_, lui promit Sara dans un sourire avant de déposer un nouveau petit baiser sur ses lèvres. _Il va falloir attendre qu'Amanda sorte du bloc maintenant, _poursuivit-elle_, alors tu peux aller t'installer en salle d'attente. Je vais aller voir si un collègue peut se charger de mes patients et je te rejoins d'accord ?_

Michael acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le hall principal de l'hôpital tandis que Sara remontait au premier étage.

***************

Michael s'était assis sur un des fauteuils du coin dédié à l'attente pour les proches des patients et, après avoir passer quelques minutes seul, à essayer de chasser de son esprit l'image de sa collègue préférée inerte sur le sol de son bureau, il vit enfin Sara revenir vers lui. Elle avait enlevé sa blouse blanche, c'était l'amie inquiète et non le médecin détaché qui allait maintenant attendre avec lui des nouvelles rassurantes de Judy.

- _C'est bon, Jess peut me remplacer, _indiqua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de Michael. _J'ai aussi appelé Madame Leary, elle va reprendre Tina à la crèche et s'occuper d'elle pour la soirée._

Esther Leary était la voisine directe de Michael et Sara. Cette gentille quinquagénaire célibataire avait l'habitude de s'occuper de Tina au pied levé lorsqu'une réunion s'éternisait au bureau pour Michael ou qu'une urgence survenait à la clinique pour Sara.

- _Il va peut être falloir qu'on prévienne Lily_, ajouta Michael.

_- Je sais mais elle est en Nouvelle-Zélande et je n'ai aucun numéro pour la joindre. Elle avait sûrement dû en laisser un à Judy mais moi je ne sais même pas dans quel hôtel elle est descendue, _se navra Sara.

- _Bon, _soupira-t-il. _J'essayerai d'aller voir chez Judy si je peux trouver un numéro, on verra bien !_

_- Et Lincoln ?_

_- Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de le prévenir maintenant, _déclara Michael en secouant la tête,_ il va vouloir venir, son patron ne va pas le laisser partir, il va s'énerver et comme son boss est un vrai con, je vois d'ici comment ça va finir ! Non, on va déjà attendre que l'opération soit terminée._

_- Oui, _approuva Sara en venant se caler contre Michael, posant sa tête sur son épaule. _Et puis ça sert à rien de l'inquiéter avant d'être fixé. _

***************

Michael et Sara, assis l'un contre l'autre et leurs mains solidement entrelacées, chacun cherchant à se rassurer par la présence de l'autre, durent attendre une petite heure avant qu'Amanda n'apparaisse enfin dans le petit hall d'attente. Ils se levèrent alors d'un bond pour aller à sa rencontre avec l'espoir qu'elle apporterait de bonnes nouvelles mais Sara, qui connaissait parfaitement sa collègue, sentit son cœur se serrer devant la mine défaite du chirurgien.

_- Hum… _commença Amanda qui tripotait nerveusement son calot, _c'était bien une grossesse extra-utérine, avec éclatement de la trompe en fait. J'ai euh…_ poursuivit-elle sous les regards à la fois inquiets et pressant de Michael et Sara, _j'ai dû l'enlever, donc, et j'ai réussi à stopper l'hémorragie assez rapidement mais… elle avait déjà perdu énormément de sang et euh… elle a fait un choc hipovolémique peu avant la fin de l'intervention. Elle est tombée dans le coma, je suis désolée._

_- C'est pas vrai !_ souffla douloureusement Michael en jetant sa tête en arrière pour tenter de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- _Le pronostic vital ? _demanda Sara, la gorge serrée.

- _Réservé, j'en ai peur, _se désola Amanda. _Elle a été très affaiblie, je pense que les prochaines heures vont être décisives. Si elle doit… si elle doit mourir ce sera dans ce lapse de temps. Mais si elle tient le coup et que son organisme arrive à récupérer, on pourra considérer qu'elle est tirée d'affaire. Par contre pour ce qui est du coma, c'est une autre histoire. Tu sais qu'on ne peut jamais en prévoir la durée… ni les conséquences, _ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Sara.

- _Oui. Merci Mandy._

_- Il faut attendre maintenant_, annonça Amanda qui vit Michael lui faire un petit signe de remerciement de la tête avant d'aller se rassoire sur le fauteuil en plongeant son visage dans ses mains_. Euh Sara_, reprit-elle tout bas,_ j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais c'était pas beau à voir, il y avait pas mal de dégâts alors j'ai dû pratiquer une hystérectomie partielle pour prévenir tous risques de complications ou de nouvelle hémorragie… Elle ne pourra plus…_

- _Oui_, la coupa Sara qui voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir. _Je sais que tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. L'important c'est qu'elle s'en sorte vivante. Merci Amanda_, finit-elle en apposant une pression reconnaissante sur la main de sa collègue.

Sara alla ensuite se rassoire à côté de Michael qui avait toujours son visage plongé dans ses mains. Elle encercla alors sa taille de ses bras et déposa sa tête contre son épaule. Les heures à venir s'annonçaient longues et éprouvantes…

***************

- _Bon, j'ai plus envie de rire Christina ! Viens mettre ton pull, on va finir par être en retard !!_

Un quart d'heure que Michael essayait d'habiller sa fille qui gesticulait dans tous les sens, se dégageant des bras de son père pour courir à travers sa chambre en pignant qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à la crèche. Mais il s'efforçait de rester le plus calme possible, essayant de ne pas trop élever la voix. Il lui aurait été facile de se laisser aller à lui crier dessus ne serait-ce que pour évacuer sa propre angoisse mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Car même si Sara et lui faisait tout pour la ménager, Michael savait que la fillette percevait l'inquiétude qui les habitait depuis près d'une semaine. Elle était très agitée, énervée, parfois même carrément intenable, mais ils tentaient de se montrer patients et tolérants afin de ne pas aggraver son malaise. Si elle n'était bien sûr pas en âge de comprendre ce qui se passait, Tina avait par contre parfaitement conscience qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa tata Joudi depuis six épisodes de T'choupi et que ça commençait à faire long. Cela faisait en effet près d'une semaine que Judy était dans le coma. Elle avait survécu aux heures qui avaient suivies l'intervention chirurgicale mais si le pronostic vital n'était plus engagé, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Tina accepta enfin de s'approcher de son père qui, accroupi dans le milieu de la chambre, le petit pull dans ses mains, la fixait avec un regard ferme et implorant à la fois. Michael lui enfila alors le vêtement avant de passer ses mains sur les longs cheveux bruns et fins de sa fille qui se levaient sous l'effet de l'électricité statique. Il attrapa ensuite un petit élastique sur la commode et les lui attacha en une queue de cheval haute. Tina se retourna ensuite face à lui avec une petite moue boudeuse. Il replaça alors les mèches de cheveux plus courtes qui s'échappaient de la coiffure derrière les oreilles de la fillette d'un geste tendre avant de lui déposer un bisou sur le front.

- _On va voir Joudi aujourd'hui ? _demanda-t-elle en laissant ses yeux rivés sur la moquette.

- _Non chérie_, se désola Michael. _Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'elle est très fatiguée et qu'elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos alors il ne faut pas la déranger._

_- Mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle dort ! _se plaignit la fillette en donnant un petit coup de pied rageur sur le sol. _Elle dort plus que T'ister !_

- _Oui, _concéda Michael dans un petit rire avant de se lever avec sa fille dans les bras. _Qui aurait cru que soit possible hein ? _ajouta-t-il tristement amusé tandis que Tina enroulait ses petits bras autour de son cou pour réclamer un câlin réconfortant.

Il déposa alors un nouveau bisou sur son front en lui caressant doucement le dos avant d'attraper le petit sac à dos et le doudou de Tina qui accompagneraient la fillette à la crèche. Il s'engouffra ensuite dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le salon où il déposa Tina sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- _Merci Karen, j'arrive tout de suite de toute façon_, déclara Sara dans le combiné du téléphone avant de couper la communication.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Michael, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, et le fixa avec un petit sourire ému. Il la fixa alors en retour, l'interrogeant du regard, avant qu'elle ne s'explique enfin.

_- C'était Karen. Judy vient de se réveiller, là, il y a à peine une demi-heure ! _annonça-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

- _Oh bon sang ! _souffla Michael, enfin libéré du poids qui l'oppressait depuis une semaine.

Il se jeta alors sur Sara pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils avaient partagé leur inquiétude et leur angoisse, ils allaient maintenant pouvoir savourer ensemble leur immense soulagement.

- _Et le pire c'est que ça a l'air d'aller ! _ajouta Sara, encore à la fois amusée et sidérée par ce que lui avait rapporté Karen sur le comportement de Judy après son réveil.

- _Et bien je vais aller vérifier ça par moi-même_, décréta Michael._ Je viens avec toi à l'hôpital ! Je ne pense pas que Johnson m'en tiendra pas rigueur si je sèche le travail ce matin ! _assura-t-il alors qu'il attrapait déjà les clés de sa voiture.

***************

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir déposé Tina à la crèche en prenant soin de ne rien lui dire encore à propos de Judy, ils auraient alors eu du mal à lui faire comprendre que sa tata était réveillée mais qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas aller la voir pour le moment, Michael et Sara arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. Dans le couloir qui les menait vers la chambre de Judy, Karen vint à leur rencontre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _Elle est pas croyable ! _se navra l'infirmière qui approchait en secouant la tête d'un air amusé._ À peine réveillée elle m'a demandé de lui faire réciter ses tables de multiplications pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas de lésions cérébrales ! Et là elle vient de m'obliger à lui poser des questions sur sa géographie ! _confia-t-elle à Michael et Sara qui échangèrent un petit sourire entendu : Judy était de retour.

- _Et alors ? Ça donne quoi ? _demanda Sara à sa collègue.

- _Et bien elle sait que six fois sept font quarante-deux et elle connaît parfaitement les capitales des différents pays européens ! _rigola Karen. _Maintenant, d'un point de vue plus scientifique, _reprit-elle plus sérieusement, _Turner l'a rapidement examiné tout à l'heure et en effet, tout à l'air d'aller très bien. Je pense qu'il lui fera quand même passer des examens plus approfondis un peu plus tard._

_- D'accord. Alors on va aller voir si elle se souvient aussi bien de nous que du nom de la capitale suédoise ! _déclara Sara en reprenant sa route vers la chambre de Judy avec Michael.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, Sara toqua doucement avant d'entrer sans avoir attendu de réponse. Et lorsqu'elle vit ses deux amis pénétrer dans sa chambre, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Judy leva les yeux au ciel en grognant.

_- Oh non, pas vous ! _se plaignit-elle alors que Michael et Sara souriaient de plus belle en s'approchant doucement de son lit.

Elle reporta ensuite son regard, accompagné d'un petit sourire mutin, vers ses amis.

- _Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre un peu avant de venir. Que je sois un peu plus présentable ! Depuis quand on se pointe chez les gens pour les surprendre au saut du lit hein ?_

_- Tu veux que je te dise_, commença Michael qui venait de s'asseoir auprès d'elle sur le bord du lit, _tu n'es pas blanche comme un linge en train de baigner dans une mare de sang alors moi je te trouve splendide ! Tu m'as fait si peur, _souffla-t-il ensuite en se penchant sur Judy pour la serrer délicatement dans ses bras.

Judy lui rendit alors son étreinte en lui caressant doucement le dos, pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, puis, voyant qu'il ne se relevait pas, elle tapota son doigt sur son épaule.

- _Bon arrête maintenant, on n'est pas seuls là_, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents en jetant des petits coups d'œil faussement nerveux vers Sara qui rigolait en silence.

Michael se redressa alors et déposa un bisou sur la main de Judy avant de s'écarter pour laisser Sara s'approcher à son tour de la jeune femme. Elle l'embrassa également avant de demander :

- _Comment tu te sens ?_

_- Bof_, soupira Judy d'un air las, _j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont nourri avec des perfs de vodka ! J'ai une de ces gueules de bois ! _ajouta-t-elle dans une grimace.

- _C'est normal, il va te falloir un peu de temps pour émerger complètement. Mais moi je te trouve plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller il y a à peine plus d'une heure d'un coma de six jours !_

_- Mouais_, marmonna Judy qui aurait tout de même préféré voir son corps aussi vigoureux que son esprit, le moindre geste restant un peu trop engourdi à son goût_. En tous cas j'ai pas l'air d'avoir de lésions cérébrales, c'est déjà ça ! Dis Sara…, _murmura-t-elle ensuite en agitant son doigt pour lui faire signe de s'approcher. _Est-ce qu'il reste une infime chance pour que Michael ne soit pas au courant de… enfin tu sais… _

Sara eut alors un petit rire puis elle secoua la tête en lui adressant un petit sourire navré sous le regard de Michael qui souriait, ayant parfaitement entendu ce que Judy venait de dire.

- _Je suis désolée_, répondit tout bas Sara. _Mais t'as pas été très discrète non plus ! _

_- Ouais, c'est aussi ce que je craignais_, se résigna Judy avant de jeter un regard penaud à Michael.

- _On verra ça plus tard, _indiqua-t-il. _Pour l'instant j'en suis encore au stade où je suis heureux que tu sois en vie ! _

Judy eut alors un petit rire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace lorsqu'elle sentit que son gloussement réveillait la douleur qui émanait des tensions régnant dans son bas ventre.

- _Aïe ! _gémit-elle en s'arrêtant aussitôt de rire. _Il faudrait pas que je fasse péter les coutures, _ajouta-t-elle en portant une main à son ventre.

- _Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, en effet ! _confirma Sara._ Tu risquerais d'avoir du mal à te relever d'une deuxième hémorragie ! Amanda est très douée mais ce n'est pas une magicienne non plus !_

- _Alors c'est à elle que je dois la vie ? _demanda Judy qui n'était pas encore bien au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé.

- _Oui, c'est elle qui t'a opéré._

_- Mais tu veux savoir à qui d'autre tu dois la vie ? _renchérit Michael._ À Finley ! Parce que s'il n'était pas venu me redemander sa fichue 3D, tu serais restée derrière ton bureau à te noyer dans ton propre sang ! _

_- Oh merde ! _soupira Judy. _Ça__ veut dire que je ne vais plus pouvoir l'embêter !_

_- Je sais que ça risque d'être dur mais essaye en effet de te montrer un minimum reconnaissante. Ne serait-ce que dans les premiers jours !_

_- Ouais, _se résigna Judy,_ je le laisserai utiliser les ascenseurs pour aller m'acheter mes beignets !_

_- Très généreux de ta part ! _se navra Michael tandis que Sara pouffait de rire. _Je croyais pourtant que les gens qui frôlaient la mort revenaient transformés après une telle expérience !_

_- Mais tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, _se défendit Judy. _Eh, au fait ! Quelqu'un a pensé à nourrir mon chat ? _s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de se rappeler l'existence de l'animal.

- _Oui, _la rassura Sara. _Il est retourné séjourner chez les Burrows. LJ s'en est occupé._

_- Oulà oulà, attendez un peu là ! _paniqua Judy. _Ça veut dire qu'eux aussi ils savent tout ce qui m'est arrivé !_

_- Je vois pas bien comment on aurait pu leur cacher un truc pareil. Sans compter que six jours de coma ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! _se justifia Sara.

- _Bah je sais pas, vous auriez pu leur dire que j'avais été envoyée sur le front en Irak… ou que je m'étais faite enlevée par des extraterrestres !_

_- Oui c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu, _admit Sara en échangeant un regard faussement sérieux avec Michael qui acquiesçait en hochant la tête d'un air grave.

- _Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi tous les deux ! _grogna Judy qui semblait réellement dépitée à l'idée que tout le monde soit au courant de sa mésaventure. _Heureusement que cette nuit devait rester secrète ! _ironisa-t-elle pour elle-même en levant les sourcils_. J'espère que Pierre a réussi à être plus discret de son côté !_

- _Euh lui par contre…, _reprit Michael, _à part être au courant que vous avez couchés ensemble, il ne doit pas en savoir beaucoup plus puisque euh… on ne l'a pas prévenu que…_

_- Oui, oui, vous avez bien fait_, approuva Judy. _Il n'a pas besoin de savoir… Enfin pas pour l'instant, _souffla-t-elle ensuite entre ses dents.

- _Et il y a une autre personne qui ignore encore tout de cette histoire_, ajouta Sara. _C'est Lily. On n'a pas réussi à la joindre, je suis désolée._

_- Désolée de quoi ?! _s'étonna Judy. _Encore heureux que vous n'ayez pas réussi à la joindre ! Vous ne lui auriez quand même pas gâché ses vacances pour si peu !_

_- Euh… _

Sara resta interdite avant de se tourner vers Michael qui secouait la tête, lui indiquant qu'il ne fallait pas toujours chercher à comprendre la logique de Judy. Puis tous deux restèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter avec leur amie, lui expliquant notamment tout ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où elle avait perdu connaissance et ce matin, avant de se décider à la laisser se reposer.

_- Je viens de dormir pendant six jours ! _s'indigna-t-elle alors. _Je vois pas bien comment je pourrais me reposer davantage !_

_- Attends un peu que le contrecoup se fasse ressentir_, rigola Sara. _Tu vas comprendre !_

_- Je repasse te voir après le boulot_, promit Michael avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de Judy. _Là je vais aller leur annoncer que tu seras bientôt de retour parmi nous, ils vont être ravis !_

_- C'est de l'ironie ça, Scofield ? _se méfia Judy avec un petit regard en coin suspicieux.

- _Non, non ! Tu leur as vraiment foutu la trouille tu sais, et je crois que tu as beaucoup manqué à tout le monde cette semaine. Même Johnson semblait attendre désespérément que quelqu'un l'envoie se faire voir, mais tu restes définitivement la seule à pouvoir t'y risquer ! _

_- Oui, _reconnut Judy dans un petit rire avant que quelqu'un ne vienne frapper à la porte.

C'était Amanda qui venait d'apprendre le réveil de Judy et qui venait aux nouvelles. Michael en profita alors pour s'éclipser tandis que Sara resta auprès de Judy à qui sa collègue allait sûrement donner des détails de l'opération avant de lui annoncer la suite des évènements.

***************

La matinée avait été assez mouvementée pour Judy. Elle avait d'abord dû encaisser une importante nouvelle : elle était en effet irrémédiablement stérile à présent. Étant donné que Judy ne désirait pas d'enfant cela aurait pu constituer une bonne nouvelle, mais il était évident qu'il n'était jamais agréable pour une femme de se retrouver mutilée de la sorte. Elle avait ensuite passé une quantité d'examens afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait aussi bien qu'elle en avait l'air. Et il s'était en effet avéré que ce petit coma avait été plus bénéfique que préjudiciable pour la santé de Judy. Pas la moindre séquelle et il semblait qu'il avait permis à l'organisme de la jeune femme de bien se remettre des conséquences de l'importante hémorragie qu'elle avait subi.

Judy avait ensuite eu une petite heure pour réellement se reposer avant que Lincoln ne lui rende une petite visite sur son temps de pause du midi. Il lui avait alors dit combien il était heureux qu'elle s'en soit sortie et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter :

- _Michael ne m'a rien dit_, avait-il juré. _Je ne suis absolument pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé… à Paris… avec Pierre ! Oh ! _avait-il fait mine de s'étonner. _Ah bah si ! En fait je suis au courant ! _avait-il enfin ricané avant de redevenir sérieux pour lui promettre qu'il ne la charrierait pas sur le sujet… avant d'avoir observé une période de recueillement décente.

Judy, à qui Michael avait raconté la promesse qu'il s'était faite à propos de la bûche de Noël, se promit en silence que Lincoln aurait le droit à une bonne grosse part de dessert ! Elle avait ensuite pu dormir quelques heures - Sara avait raison, il pouvait être très fatiguant d'avoir autant dormi ! - avant que Michael ne revienne la voir en fin d'après-midi.

Alors que Michael s'était assis sur le lit en face de Judy, les deux amis avaient installé la tablette entre eux et avaient commençaient une partie d'échec, Karen leur ayant dégoté un damier et des pions dans la salle commune de la section psy de l'hôpital.

- _Bon sang Michael ! _gémit Judy dans une grimace alors qu'il venait de lui prendre un nouveau pion. _Je viens de frôler la mort, tu pourrais me laisser gagner !_

_- Mais si je fais ça tu vas dire que c'est une insulte à ton intelligence_, rétorqua Michael, sans se démonter.

_- Bah oui, évidemment ! _confirma Judy tandis qu'elle observait la disposition des pièces sur l'échiquier.

- _Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?_

_- Ah ah ! _ricana Judy en haussant les épaules. _Non mais laisse_, reprit-elle, _j'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses de faveur. Moi et mon utérus fantôme allons vous massacrer, toi et tes huit misérables orteils ! Et sans que tu nous aides ! _annonça-t-elle, menaçante, en déplaçant son pion sur le damier avec un air satisfait. _Non mais franchement Michael_, poursuivit-elle ensuite en revenant à la discussion initiale, _t'étais vraiment obligé de préciser à Johnson que c'était une grossesse extra-utérine !_

_- Mais c'est pas moi qui le lui ai dit ! _répondit Michael alors qu'il élaborait sa prochaine attaque. _Il est venu tout seul prendre de tes nouvelles à l'hôpital ! Je t'ai dit, il s'est fait beaucoup de soucis !_

_- Et bien il risque d'être nettement moins attentionné s'il apprend qui était le père du bébé !_

_- Je veillerai à ce que ça n'arrive pas, _la rassura Michael tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa tour sur quelques cases. _De toutes façons, maintenant, si vraiment il décide de te virer, ce sera parce que tu lui as foutu la trouille de sa vie ! En tous cas j'espère que tout ça t'aura servi de leçon !_

_- Me servir de leçon ! _rigola doucement Judy en levant les sourcils. _Michael regarde-moi bien. Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu tirer des leçons de quoi que ce soit ? _

_- Non, c'est sûr ! Mais j'aimerais bien que tu commences à le faire justement. Tu as failli y rester cette fois !_

_- C'est vrai que tout est parti d'une erreur de ma part cette fois mais si tu crois que ça va me refroidir ! Si j'avais eu un accident de voiture tu m'interdirais de reprendre le volant ? _

_- Non, _dut reconnaître Michael.

- _Alors moi je ne vais pas m'interdire de faire tout ce dont j'ai envie, au moment où j'en ai envie, juste parce que ça pourrait déplaire, que je pourrais me faire virer ou que je pourrais y rester ! Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, dès lors que je me lève le matin, comme à peu près tous ceux qui sont un tant soit peu humains sur cette planète, je prends de toute façon le risque qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Et tu veux que je te dise ? _demanda Judy avec un sourire qui commençait à se faire provoquant sur ses lèvres.

- _Oui, vas-y, dis moi, _l'encouragea Michael qui était curieux de connaître la suite de son raisonnement.

- _Si j'avais une seule leçon à retenir de cette histoire, et je crois que tu ne contrediras pas, c'est que la vie peut être très courte ! Et moi ça me donne envie d'en profiter encore plus ! Alors je vais me tenir à carreau le temps du projet, mais dès lors qu'on aura fini de bosser pour Arnaud, je compte bien aller refaire un petit tour du côté d'une certaine capitale française, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! _déclara-t-elle en jouant de son regard pour y placer un tas de sous-entendus inavouables.

_- Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, je te remercie ! _lui assura Michael avec une petite grimace._ T'aurais vraiment envie de tenter quelque chose avec Pierre_ _?_ lui demanda-t-il ensuite en essayant de cacher au mieux son étonnement.

- _Je sais que tu as une piètre opinion de moi Michael, mais sache quand même que je ne couche pas sans un minimum de sentiments ! Le feeling était plutôt bon, non ? Et j'avoue que… oui, j'ai très envie de le revoir… en dehors du cadre professionnel !_

Michael fixa alors Judy en lui adressant un petit sourire affectueux, ce qui ne tarda pas à la faire bondir.

- _Oh, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ta fille et je ne viens pas de t'annoncer que je vais me marier !_

Michael effaça alors brusquement son sourire de son visage, ayant conscience que le vent s'apprêtait à tourner en sa défaveur et …

- _Tiens, en parlant de ça…_

… trop tard !

- _Oh non Judy ! _la coupa-t-il alors. _Tu vas pas me remettre ça sur le tapis !_

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à renchérir mais on frappa à la porte et elle dut s'interrompre. Elle n'en tint cependant pas rigueur aux perturbatrices, puisqu'il s'agissait de Sara qui arrivait avec Tina dans les bras.

_- Oh ma choupette ! _s'exclama Judy qui sentit son sourire s'étirer jusqu'à ses oreilles à la vue de sa filleule qui clamait son nom en agitant ses petites mains vers elle.

Sara vint alors déposer sa fille sur le lit à côté de Judy en veillant à ce qu'elle ne grimpe pas sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Judy dévora la joue de la fillette de baisers avant que cette dernière ne se recule pour mieux l'observer.

- _Tu dors plus ? _demanda Tina en tâtant le visage de Judy comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réveillée.

- _Non_, rigola Judy. _C'est vrai que j'ai fait un gros dodo mais c'est fini maintenant !_

La petite fille, satisfaite de la réponse, lui adressa un radieux sourire puis lui fit un bisou humide avant de s'assoire contre elle et de reporter maintenant toute son attention sur les petites figurines blanches et noires qui se dressaient sur la tablette devant elle. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa alors un des deux cavaliers de Judy qu'elle entreprit de faire galoper sur les couvertures du lit.

- _Euh… _voulu intervenir Judy avant de se raviser, laissant Tina s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet. _Bon, mais il faudra que tu me le rendes tout à l'heure, je vais en avoir besoin pour mettre la pâtée à ton père !_

Michael laissa alors échapper un petit rire qui laissait clairement entendre qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le battre, même avec tous les cavaliers du monde. Judy lui adressa alors un regard assassin et, sans le quitter une seconde yeux, elle attrapa une pièce sur l'échiquier pour la donner à Tina.

- _Tiens trésor. Joue avec le roi de papa !_

Michael secoua alors la tête avec un petit sourire résigné avant que Judy ne retrouve son visage angélique qu'elle dirigea vers Sara.

- _Est-ce que tu as vu Amanda ? Est-ce que tu sais quand je vais pouvoir sortir ? _demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui tardait déjà de retrouver une vie normale. _Avant Noël j'espère !_

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, _la rassura Sara. _Vu ton état, je pense qu'une sortie même plusieurs jours avant Noël sera parfaitement envisageable._

_- Extra ! _se réjouit Judy. _Mais il va falloir que je réfléchisse vite fait à une recette pour ma bûche. Je pensais à un truc à base de champignons de Paris, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? _

***************

Oui, cette année là, Michael regretta amèrement la promesse qu'il s'était faite lorsqu'il espérait encore que Judy s'en sorte. Parce qu'elle s'en était en effet bel et bien sortie. Et elle était revenue en grande forme. Si grande d'ailleurs qu'elle put quitter rapidement l'hôpital, ce qui lui laissa cinq bons jours pour concocter la plus immonde des recettes de bûches de Noël que le monde ait connu. Mais la promesse fut tenue. Et lors du réveillon, entre deux fous rires et deux grimaces, chacun avala sa part de dessert.

Et cette année là aussi, tous purent une nouvelle fois prendre la mesure du bonheur qu'ils avaient de pouvoir être tous ensemble.

- _Tu sais Judy, _avait confié Sara, _lorsque j'ai dit que ce serait un beau cadeau pour Michael que vous sortiez de sa vie avec Lincoln, c'était pour rire !_

_- Ah bon ! _s'était faussement étonnée Judy. _Je croyais que t'étais sérieuse. Alors tu sais, moi, quand je peux faire plaisir…_

Au rayon des cadeaux justement, chacun avait une fois de plus fait des folies, à l'image de Judy qui offrit un voyage à Paris à tout le monde, les rassurant au passage sur le fait que seuls ceux qui fricotaient avec les petits Français risquaient de mourir d'un séjour dans cette ville. Tina reçut évidemment plus de paquets que de raison, et ce malgré les restrictions de Sara. Un tas d'autres délicates attentions furent également échangées au cours de la soirée qui prit fin peu après minuit.

Enfin, au matin de Noël, alors que le jour se levait doucement sur un paysage enneigé et que Tina dormait encore, Sara eut le droit à un cadeau très particulier…

Paris. Place Vendôme. Une fin d'après-midi de Novembre. Judy était partie s'acheter une robe chez Chanel… Michael en avait profité pour faire une petite acquisition dans une des boutiques voisines…


	9. Chapitre 8

_À partir de maintenant, mes petites histoires seront déclinées en dates bien précises._

_****************************************************************_

_**2 ans plus tard…**_

_**21 Février.**_

_- Ah Michael, t'es là ! Il faut absolument que je te raconte…_

Alors qu'ils s'affairaient à la cuisine, préparant le repas à quatre mains, Michael et Sara virent débarquer Judy dans leur maison, ouvrant la porte à la volée et courant presque pour venir s'installer au bar qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger. À la vue de la jeune femme légèrement essoufflée, vêtue d'un tailleur noir très classe et les cheveux rassemblés en un petit chignon simple mais soigné, il n'était pas difficile d'en conclure qu'elle venait de quitter son travail et qu'elle s'était de toute évidence hâtée pour venir les rejoindre, impatiente de relater à son collègue l'évènement majeur qu'il avait manqué.

- _Salut Sara_, lança rapidement Judy alors qu'elle prenait place sur un des tabourets du bar, faisant face aux deux cuisiniers.

Sara esquissa alors un sourire, puis reposa son regard sur la pomme de terre qu'elle était en train d'éplucher, sachant pertinemment qu'une réponse de sa part tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd et pour cause, Judy reprit immédiatement la parole à l'intention de Michael.

- _David Flynn, tu sais, le promoteur immobilier_, commença Judy en tapotant ses doigts sur la bar, trahissant une certaine excitation qui contrastait nettement avec le calme et même le détachement de Michael, qui se contentait de hocher vaguement la tête sans même quitter des yeux la patate qu'il pelait. _Il a accepté le devis, on va bosser pour lui…_

_- Et bien c'est formidable, _approuva Michael.

- _Non, non_, le coupa Judy. _C'est pas le meilleur, attends… Il est passé au bureau tantôt pour préparer le contrat avec Johnson et il est venu… avec sa femme ! _

Judy se mit alors à fixer Michael en hochant la tête, sourcils relevés et lèvres pincées dans une expression à la fois amusée et désolée. Michael la fixa en retour quelques instants avant de lui adresser un regard signifiant qu'il lui faudrait plus d'indices pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- _… et sa femme_, reprit Judy plus lentement. _Avant de s'appeler Nora Flynn elle s'appelait… Nora Maguire ! _

_- Nora, _s'étouffa presque Michael alors que Judy hochait la tête plus gravement,_ tu veux dire.. Nora…, _s'hébéta-t-il.

- _Bah oui Nora ! Y en a pas trente-six mille ! Et je l'ai reconnu tout de suite je vais te dire, elle a pas changé d'un poil !_

_- Et je suppose qu'elle t'a reconnu aussi._

_- Oui, évidemment._

_- Et vous ne vous êtes pas sautées à la gorge ? _demanda Michael avec un petit sourire narquois.

- _C'est ça, fais ton malin toi ! _s'exaspéra Judy. _Si elle est venue avec son mari c'était pas pour dire bonjour. Elle bosse avec lui et ils vont signer avec notre boîte, autrement dit, toi aussi tu vas être amené à la voir, et même à travailler pour elle ! Estime-toi déjà heureux que je sois venue te prévenir, ça va t'éviter l'élément de surprise ! _

_- Euh…, _intervint timidement Sara, _est-ce que je peux savoir ce que cette Nora a de si particulier pour que son nom fasse suffoquer mon mari ?_

_- Et bien…,_ commença Michael en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant les mots adéquats. _C'est-à-dire que Nora…_

_- C'était sa petite amie au lycée_, balança Judy. _Enfin attends, « petite amie » c'est un bien grand mot ! _reprit-elle avec dédain. _Comment tu appelles une fille qui a moins d'importance aux yeux d'un type que ses bouquins de maths ?_ demanda Judy en levant les yeux et en se grattant le menton, faisant mine de chercher la réponse.

- _N'importe quoi_, marmonna Michael en secouant la tête avant de la relever en direction de Sara, guettant anxieusement sa réaction.

Sara lui adressa alors un petit sourire indulgent.

- _Eh, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs_, déclara Sara en tentant de cacher son amusement. _C'est pas grave, et c'est du passé !_

_- Ouais, et à ce stade, je dirais même qu'il y a prescription_, confirma Michael. _Ça fait vingt ans tu sais, et je me souviens à peine de cette fille._

_- Ça va lui faire plaisir ça !_ souffla alors Judy entre ses dents dans un petit ricanement.

Michael poussa alors un bruyant soupir avant de demander à Sara qui pouffait de rire :

- _Est-ce qu'il est nécessaire que je te précise que Judy et Nora ne s'entendaient pas, mais alors pas du tout ? _

_- Non, _rigola Sara_, j'avais bien compris !_

_- Elle était pas du tout faite pour lui, _se justifia Judy auprès de Sara. _Elle a eu le malheur de m'entendre dire ça à Michael alors évidemment, ça ne lui a pas plu. Et comme à la base, moi je ne pouvais déjà pas la supporter parce qu'elle m'était profondément antipathique, c'est sûr que nos rapports étaient pour le moins tendus !_

_- Et le drame dans tout ça, _continua Michael, _c'est que ça a quand même duré un petit moment !_

_- Ah oui, parce que c'est vrai que c'était la relation la plus « sérieuse » que Mike ait eu avant toi_, expliqua Judy à Sara en agitant ses doigts pour placer des guillemets autour du mot « sérieux », se moquant ainsi ouvertement de son ami. _Vous étiez restés combien de temps ensemble ? _reprit-elle à l'attention de Michael. _Deux, trois mois ?_

_- Un an et demi, _corrigea Michael avec lassitude.

- _Oh oui, pardon ! Un an et demi ! _répéta Judy en feignant un grand respect._ Entre le début et la fin. Mais si on compte le temps que vous avez réellement passé ensemble, au cumulé, je dirais pas plus de deux mois !_

_- Tu peux parler toi ! _se défendit Michael. _Avec Pierre, au cumulé, vous vous voyez combien de jours par an ? Dix, peut-être quinze ?_

_- Eh ! C'est pas du tout la même chose ! Nora et toi n'habitiez pas dans la même rue. Pierre et moi n'habitons pas sur le même continent ! Tu saisis la différence ! _

Michael pouffa alors de rire, s'amusant de voir la susceptibilité de Judy ainsi froissée.

- _C'est ça, marre-toi ! _reprit Judy, l'air menaçant. _Tu rigoleras moins la semaine prochaine. On signe le contrat mardi et ta présence sera évidemment requise ! Ça va pas être triste tiens ! _ricana-t-elle ensuite en perdant son regard dans le vide pour imaginer la scène. _Parce qu'elle, elle ne t'a pas oublié, tu peux me croire. J'ai bien vu la tête qu'elle a faite quand elle a appris que tu travaillais aussi à la Chad !_

Et tandis que Sara se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pouffer de rire, Michael fixait Judy, attendant patiemment qu'elle veuille bien enfin se taire.

_- Et quand on sait de qu'elle manière s'est terminé votre histoire_, poursuivait Judy, _cette fois c'est plutôt entre vous que ça risque d'être tendu !_

_- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? _demanda Michael qui avait à cœur que la conversation cesse.

- _Ouais… Bon, où est ma filleule préférée ? _questionna Judy en se tournant sur son tabouret pour inspecter l'ensemble de la maison.

- _Dans sa chambre_, répondit Sara. _Elle fait ses devoirs._

Judy, qui s'était levée et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les escaliers, s'arrêta net et se retourna pour fixer Michael et Sara d'un air interdit.

- _Euh… je veux bien que vous placiez de grands espoirs en votre fille mais dans quel genre d'école vous l'avez inscrite pour qu'ils lui donnent des leçons dès la maternelle ?_

Tandis que Michael secouait la tête avec désolation, Sara laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'ajouter :

- _Collage de gommettes !_

_- Oh, _souffla Judy avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel d'un air songeur. _C'était le bon temps ça, la maternelle !_

Puis elle s'engouffra d'un pas rapide dans les escaliers pour aller embrasser Tina à l'étage.

Seuls dans la cuisine, toujours occupés à éplucher leurs pommes de terre, Michael et Sara restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, se lançant des petits regards en coin, avant que Sara ne murmure enfin avec une petite moue :

_- Je suis sûre qu'elle est devenue grosse et moche._

Michael se mit alors à sourire, lâcha son couteau et saisit un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains avant de s'approcher de Sara.

- _En tous cas, à mes yeux, elle le sera_, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.


	10. Chapitre 9

**26 Février**

Du même âge que Michael et Judy, Nora approchait doucement de la quarantaine. Ni grosse, ni moche, Michael n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître, tant elle était en effet restée la même, ses cheveux bruns toujours coupés dans un petit carré stylé, sa silhouette fine toujours soulignée par des vêtements qu'on aurait dis taillés pour elle.

Il est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bon termes il y a de ça une vingtaine d'années, mais de l'eau avait eu le temps de couler sous les ponts et c'est en toute courtoisie qu'ils se retrouvèrent, aucun des deux ne semblant avoir nourri un quelconque ressentiment durant tout ce temps.

Tous trois assis autour de la table dans la salle de réunion située au dernier étage du Fisher Building, Michael, Judy et Nora attendaient le retour de Flynn et Johnson, tous deux partis dans le bureau du grand patron pour régler quelques détails juridiques avant la signature définitive du contrat.

_- __Alors Nora_, commença Michael pour faire la conversation, _ça fait longtemps que tu es mariée à David ?_

_- Ça fait treize ans, oui, _répondit Nora avant de marquer un petit silence qu'elle illustra d'un sourire crispé. _J'avoue que c'est pas toujours facile parce que… il a quinze ans de plus que moi et… il a plutôt une bonne situation_, concéda-t-elle dans un petit rire gêné, _alors je traîne plus ou moins l'image de la parfaite femme vénale qui ne l'aura épousé que pour son argent !_

_- On sera bien les derniers à porter ce genre de jugement_, la rassura Michael. _Surtout Judy, n'est-ce pas ? _ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa collègue avec un petit sourire auquel Judy ne manqua pas de répondre par son regard le plus mauvais.

- _C'est vrai que j'ai entendu dire que tu fréquentais l'héritier d'une des plus grosses fortunes d'Europe_, déclara Nora, se doutant que c'est à cela que Michael faisait allusion.

- _Mmoui, _dut admettre Judy, _mais bon, dans la mesure où il a toujours préféré voyager et s'amuser plutôt que de s'occuper à temps plein du développement de l'entreprise familiale, ça m'étonnerait pas que son père finisse par le déshériter ! _

Nora laissa échapper un petit rire devant l'expression à la fois sérieuse et navrée de Judy.

- _Et toi Michael, tu es marié ?_

_- Oui, _répondit-il en portant machinalement la main à son alliance. _Ça fera deux ans cet été._

_- Ouah ! _s'exclama Nora avec étonnement et admiration. _Ça veut dire que tu as réussi à en trouver une que Judy n'a pas fait fuir ! _

_- Très drôle, Nora ! Mais sache que je m'entends très bien avec sa femme ! _se défendit Judy.

- _Oui, je plaisantais, bien sûr ! Mais c'est vrai que tu traînais cette réputation au lycée, comment on disait déjà, _s'interrogea Nora en fronçant les sourcils pour tenter de se souvenir. _Ah oui, « Judy, elle s'entend pas avec les femmes en général et celles que Michael fréquente en particulier » !_

Michael eut alors un petit hochement de tête et un petit sourire qui signifiait que cet adage n'était pas, en effet, totalement faux.

- _Bon, et bien considérons que Sara est l'exception qui confirme la règle ! _se défendit Judy.

- _Et sinon_, reprit Michael à l'attention de Nora, _vous avez des enfants ?_

_- Oui, deux. Des jumelles en fait, Mary et Anna, qui vont sur leurs dix ans. Et… _poursuivit Nora avec hésitation, _moi j'ai aussi un fils, Chris, de… d'une précédente histoire. Lui il vient d'avoir euh… vingt ans… le week-end dernier. _

_- Et bien ça te fait une jolie petite famille tout ça ! _approuva Judy.

- _Oui, et vous, des enfants ?_

_- Non, pas chez moi !_

_- J'ai une petite fille de quatre ans et demi, _répondit ensuite Michael, _Christina. _

_- Ah, c'est chouette, _s'exclama Nora._ Je suis sûr qu'elle doit être très jolie._

_- Ouais, _pouffa Judy, _sauf qu'il y est pour rien. Enfin, je veux dire, si tu insinues qu'elle est jolie parce que son père est mignon ça marche pas. Tina ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, pas du tout à Michael !_

_- Bon, mais je suis sûre qu'elle est très intelligente comme son papa, _tenta Nora.

- _Elle est en tous cas plus intelligente que sa marraine, ça s'est sûr, _contre-attaqua Michael en lançant un regard noir à Judy qui continuait de ricaner.

Elle dut cependant s'interrompre et retrouver son sérieux lorsque Flynn et Johnson revinrent enfin dans la salle de réunion pour signer le précieux contrat.

***************

Alors que la fin de journée approchait, Judy pénétra dans le bureau de Michael pour lui rapporter un dossier quand elle remarqua la mine chiffonnée de son collègue.

- _Y a un problème Mike ?_

_- Euh non, ça va, _marmonna Michael.

- _J'en ai pas l'impression moi ! T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis ce matin… Depuis que tu as revu Nora, en fait_, fit remarquer Judy alors qu'elle déposait le dossier sur le bureau.

Elle attendit alors une réaction de la part de Michael mais celui-ci resta silencieux, visiblement perdu dans ses réflexions. Judy choisit alors de ne pas insister et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce.

- _Elle a bien dit que son fils avait pris vingt ans le week-end dernier ? _demanda Michael.

Arrivée à hauteur de la porte, Judy s'immobilisa et esquissa un discret sourire avant de se retourner vers Michael.

- _D'après mes calculs ça voudrait dire qu'on était encore ensemble quand elle est tombée enceinte_, poursuivit-il en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

Judy poussa alors un soupir et vint s'assoire sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de Michael.

- _Je sais, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi…_

Judy et Michael restèrent alors quelques secondes à se fixer en silence.

- _Mais bon_, reprit Judy, _tu me connais. Quand je savoir quelque chose, je me gène pas pour le demander !_

_- Attends_, paniqua Michael,_ ne me dis pas que tu es allée lui demander si…_

_- Bah si ! _le coupa Judy en haussant les épaules comme si ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. _Après la signature, je l'ai prise à part dans mon bureau, et je lui demandé cash… Maintenant, _continua-t-elle en s'approchant pour venir appuyer ses avant-bras sur le bureau, _le tout est de savoir si tu préfères apprendre que tu as un fils de vingt ans ou que Nora t'avait trompé du temps où vous sortiez ensemble ? _

Michael resta silencieux, encore abasourdi car n'ayant jamais réussi à s'habituer à l'audace absolument sans limite de Judy.

- _Bon_, déclara Judy pour commencer son récit, _quand je lui ai demandé si... bah si il se pouvait que ce soit toi le père de Chris, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Que même si elle avait voulu te le faire croire, histoire que tu n'apprennes pas qu'elle t'avait trompé, elle aurait eu bien du mal ! Sur ce, elle me sort une photo du gosse et en effet…_

Judy s'interrompit alors en écarquillant les yeux.

- … _il est métis de chez métis ! Elle m'a dit de qui il était m'enfin j'avais deviné toute seule. Chris est le portrait craché de son père… Gary Banks, tu te souviens ?_

_- Le grand black capitaine de l'équipe de basket ?! _répondit Michael qui ne put contenir son étonnement.

Judy hocha gravement la tête.

- _Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait commencé à le fréquenter à peu près deux mois avant que vous ne vous sépariez et à cette époque, ça n'allait déjà plus très fort entre vous. Enfin je ne dis pas que ça excuse ce qu'elle a fait mais… _

_- Non mais c'est bon Judy, comme j'ai dit, il y a prescription maintenant. De toute façon je m'étais un peu douté à l'époque qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre, _confia Michael.

- _Tu sais, elle m'a aussi raconté qu'elle l'avait eu toute seule cet enfant. Après votre rupture, elle est partie à New York pour ses études et quand elle a comprit qu'elle était enceinte, comme elle savait que c'était de Gary, elle l'a prévenu mais il lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle compte sur lui, puisqu'il venait de se faire repérer par un recruteur de la NBA et qu'avoir un gosse à cet âge là ruinerait sa carrière ! J'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Nora mais pour le coup, je trouve ça moche ! Et j'ai limite du respect pour elle quand on sait quelles études elle a réussi à faire alors qu'elle avait un bébé à assumer !_

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors quelques instants dans le bureau.

- _Je sais pas trop quoi dire, _finit par murmurer Michael.

Judy lui adressa alors un petit sourire.

- _Tu as le droit de dire que tu es soulagé Mike ! _lui affirma-t-elle. _Tu peux te sentir désolé de ce qu'elle a eu à vivre, mais tu as aussi le droit de te sentir soulagé que le gosse ne soit pas le tien. Je te l'ai dis, je trouve ça vraiment nul que Gary l'ait laissé se débrouiller toute seule mais c'est leur histoire à eux, c'est son histoire à elle. On a tous vécu des trucs nuls, toi le premier. Maintenant je pense que tu as le droit à ce que la vie te foute un peu la paix ! Alors je t'interdis de ruminer dans ta tête ce que je viens de te raconter en essayant de trouver comment tu aurais pu l'aider si tu l'avais su à l'époque ! _

_- Non, je vais pas…_

_- Oh eh, je te connais Michael ! _le coupa Judy avec une certaine fermeté.

Michael lui adressa alors un petit sourire coupable.

- _Je n'y pense déjà plus_, lui assura-t-il ensuite d'un ton catégorique.

Judy lui lança un petit regard sceptique puis se leva du fauteuil pour quitter le bureau.

- _J'y vais, moi, je rentre. Bonne soirée. _

_- Oui, bonne soirée à toi aussi, _répondit Michael.

Arrivée à la porte du bureau, Judy s'arrêta à nouveau et se retourna vers Michael avant de s'appuyer contre l'encadrement en croisant ses bras, levant la tête vers le plafond et plissant ses yeux pour perdre son regard dans le vide comme pour s'imaginer quelque chose.

- _N'empêche que ça m'aurait drôlement fait chier que ce soit ton fils ! _

_- Judy ! _grogna Michael qui trouvait ce commentaire quelque peu déplacé.

- _Non mais c'est pas la peine de se voiler la face, ça aurait été horrible si…_

_- Bonne soirée, Judy ! _la coupa-t-il avec autorité.

- _Ouais, à demain_, marmonna-t-elle alors avant de quitter le bureau pour de bon.

Une fois seul dans son bureau, Michael ne passa pas son temps à essayer de savoir ce qu'il aurait pu faire il y a vingt ans pour aider Nora mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il aurait ressenti, aujourd'hui, s'il s'était avéré que ce jeune garçon avait été son fils. Il en vint cependant rapidement à la conclusion que la vie pouvait se montrer déjà suffisamment pénible sans qu'il ait le besoin de se torturer l'esprit avec des suppositions de ce genre… Et il dut reconnaître qu'il était en effet extrêmement soulagé de savoir que les seuls enfants qu'il aurait étaient ceux que Sara lui donnerait… Et le désir qui avait commencé à naître doucement en lui depuis quelques mois déjà se faisait maintenant de plus en plus présent et insistant…


	11. Chapitre 10

**30 Avril**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la signature du contrat avec Flynn. Michael et Judy n'avaient que très peu à faire avec Nora et son mari, et les rapports restaient parfaitement cordiaux et professionnels entre eux quand tout ce petit monde devait se trouver réuni.

Alors que pour une fois, c'était Michael qui avait rejoint Judy dans son bureau pour discuter de quelques plans, un homme se présenta à l'entrée de la pièce et frappa doucement à la porte qui était restée ouverte.

- _Oui, _répondit Judy en levant la tête de ses documents pour prendre connaissance de l'identité de l'arrivant.

- _Bonjour_, fit alors le jeune homme, un grand blond vêtu d'un costume cravate noir et tenant un attaché-case dans sa main droite. _Je cherche mademoiselle Judy Miller, on m'a indiqué que c'est ici que je pourrais la trouver._

_- Oui, c'est moi, _confirma Judy, rendue quelque peu perplexe par l'attitude très solennelle de cet homme.

Ce dernier esquissa alors un sourire satisfait et fit quelques pas pour entrer dans le bureau, saluant au passage Michael d'un mouvement de tête.

- _Je me présente, je suis Fred Truman, _annonça-t-il en tendant une main vers Judy qui lui offrit alors la sienne pour échanger une rapide poignée de mains. _Voilà_, poursuivit-il ensuite en déposant sa petite mallette sur le bureau de Judy,_ je travaille pour le cabinet notarial Lewis et associés de Miami et j'ai un document à vous remettre en main propre. Il va donc me falloir une pièce d'identité afin que je puisse vous délivrer le dit document._

_- Euh, oui, bien sûr, _bredouilla Judy qui aurait pu facilement se mettre à rire de la façon extrêmement précieuse dont s'exprimait cet homme si elle n'était pas aussi effrayée du caractère un peu trop officiel de cette visite et si son esprit n'était pas si occupé à se demander quelle pouvait être la nature de ce document.

Judy attrapa alors son sac, sortit son portefeuille et tendit ses papiers au grand blond, ne manquant pas de lancer au passage un discret regard interrogateur à Michael qui restait silencieux, assis sur un des deux fauteuils en face du bureau.

- _Bien_, approuva Truman après avoir vérifié l'identité de Judy. _Voici le courrier_, déclara-t-il en tendant à Judy l'enveloppe qu'il venait d'extraire de son attaché-case. _Et je vais vous demander une signature ici_, ajouta-t-il en sortant un deuxième papier, _ce qui prouvera que vous avez bien accusé réception du document._

Judy signa alors le papier avant de le rendre au jeune homme, puis observa quelques secondes l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains pour enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- _Est-ce que vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?_

_- Non, je ne suis que l'intermédiaire entre le cabinet et les clients, un genre de facteur qui véhicule cependant des documents bien trop importants pour risquer de les perdre dans l'acheminent postal traditionnel._

Judy esquissa alors un petit sourire, puis le jeune homme prit congés des deux ingénieurs. Judy resta quelques instants encore à observer le courrier sous toutes ses coutures avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et de se décider enfin à l'ouvrir.

- _Tu veux que je te laisse_, demanda Michael en se redressant sur son fauteuil, près à se lever.

- _Non, c'est bon, tu peux rester… Je me demande bien ce que c'est, _murmura ensuite Judy alors qu'elle dépliait la lettre extraite de l'enveloppe pour commencer à la lire.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle prit connaissance du contenu de la lettre en silence, Judy releva enfin la tête vers Michael, visiblement troublée.

_- C'est mon père_, souffla-t-elle. _Il est mort_.

Michael resta interdit quelques instants. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que cet homme soit mort qui l'interpella mais plutôt le fait qu'il avait bel et bien existé. Bien sûr il se doutait que Judy avait un père, elle n'était pas arrivée par l'opération du saint esprit, mais cette étrange sensation venait certainement du fait que c'était la première fois que Judy l'évoquait. Elle ne l'avait pas connu et n'y avait jamais, jusqu'à présent, fait ne serait-ce qu'allusion devant lui.

- _Ce… C'est une lettre de son notaire qui… qui m'annonce ça_, expliqua doucement Judy, encore abasourdie. _Il dit aussi que… que mon père me lègue une partie de ses biens._

Judy sentit alors une certaine émotion monter en elle à mesure qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience que son père n'était pas qu'une chimère, qu'une sensation illusoire, mais une personne bien réelle, qui avait vécue, qui avait eu une maison, un travail, une femme… une famille.

- _Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda timidement Michael, voyant que Judy ne détachait pas son regard de la lettre et que ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus brillants.

_- Euh, oui … oui, _sourit Judy en secouant sa tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et de ses émotions avant de se lever pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. _C'est… ça fait bizarre ! _souffla-t-elle dans un petit rire nerveux.

- _Je sais_, concéda Michael qui comprenait parfaitement ce Judy pouvait ressentir pour avoir connu un peu le même genre d'expérience à la différence peut-être que lui avait eu quelques minutes pour parler à son père entre le moment où il apprenait qui il était et le moment où il mourait.

Se souvenant alors parfaitement des émotions qui l'avaient habitées à cette occasion, il comprit rapidement que celles de Judy suivaient le même chemin lorsqu'il vit que l'étonnement des premiers instants faisait subitement place dans le regard de son amie à ce qu'il jurerait être de la colère.

- _Je croyais… ma grand-mère…ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit qu'elle ne savait pas qui était mon père_, balbutia Judy, les sourcils froncés et la voix en effet empreinte de colère. _Alors je croyais… enfin je m'étais dit que lui ne savait peut-être pas que j'existais ! _poursuivit-elle alors que sa respiration s'accélérait dangereusement.

Des larmes s'échappèrent alors malgré elle de ses yeux et elle se tourna rapidement vers la fenêtre pour soustraire son profond trouble au regard de Michael. Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha doucement de Judy qui lui tournait le dos pour déposer ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle se mit alors soudainement à pleurer sans s'imposer la moindre retenue.

- _Aujourd'hui j'apprends qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il avait une fille, qu'il savait qui j'étais_, reprit Judy, la voix saccadée par les sanglots, _et il n'a jamais cherché à me voir, à me connaître ! _

Judy se retourna alors face à Michael avant de crier avec rage :

_- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée comprendre ?_

Michael attira Judy contre lui et la serra fort dans ses bras tandis qu'elle se mettait à pleurer de plus belle. À mesure qu'il sentait les larmes de son amie couler dans son cou, Michael se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un tel état et il aurait aimé lui dire que cet homme avait beaucoup perdu à refuser de connaître la personne exceptionnelle qu'elle était mais il se contenta de la bercer doucement, en silence, en attendant qu'elle se calme d'elle-même.

Après quelques secondes, les sanglots commencèrent à cesser et tandis qu'elle retrouvait progressivement une respiration normale, Judy se dégagea de l'étreinte de Michael à qui elle adressa un petit sourire penaud.

- _Je suis désolée_, murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses joues d'un rapide revers de la main. _D'habitude quand j'ai besoin de pleurer, je plonge ma tête dans mon oreiller, c'est nettement moins embarrassant_, ajouta-t-elle.

Michael laissa alors échapper un petit rire avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Judy.

- _Sans compter que ma chemise est toute mouillée maintenant, à cause de toi_, la taquina-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Judy de se mettre à rire avant de retourner à son bureau pour rassembler ses affaires qu'elle enfouit dans son sac.

- _Je vais aller voir ma grand-mère_, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle remettait la lettre dans son enveloppe et plaçait le tout dans son sac à main. _Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose !_

- _Tu penses qu'elle t'a menti ? _demanda Michael. _Tu penses qu'elle connaissait l'identité de ton père ?_

- _Je sais pas trop_, admit Judy en haussant les épaules. _Elle m'a toujours dit que ma mère était tombée enceinte à vingt ans durant un séjour à la montagne d'un type dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom ! Et j'avoue que quand j'ai été en âge d'apprendre la vérité sur ma naissance, il a fallu que j'encaisse le fait que ma mère avait accepté de mourir pour que je vive, alors c'est vrai qu'à côté de ça, j'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps de creuser la question de l'identité de mon père ! Et puis avec le temps, je me suis faite à l'idée que je ne saurais probablement jamais qui il était et au final, j'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de faire des recherches ou je sais pas quoi ! J'étais bien avec ma grand-mère ! Et dans la mesure où elle a toujours tout fait pour que je sois heureuse et que je puisse m'épanouir comme n'importe quel gosse, je me dit que, si vraiment elle m'a caché qu'elle savait qui était mon père, c'est qu'elle avait sans doute une bonne raison de le faire !… Je verrai bien ce qu'elle va me dire, _conclut Judy en attrapant son manteau.

- _Si tu ressens le besoin de parler… après, _commença Michael, _je serais là…_

_- Oui, c'est gentil_, le remercia Judy. _Parce qu'il est vrai que j'ai la désagréable impression que mon oreiller se fout royalement de tout ce que je lui raconte quand je me confie à lui !_

Judy adressa alors un petit clin d'œil à Michael avant de s'engouffrer rapidement dans le couloir pour rejoindre les ascenseurs du bâtiment.

***************

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils venaient de finir de dîner, Michael et Sara entendirent une voiture se garer en face de la maison. Michael en déduit rapidement qu'il devait s'agir de Judy. Il ne l'avait pas encore revu depuis qu'elle avait quitté le boulot pour aller voir sa grand-mère en début d'après-midi. Quelques secondes après avoir perçu un claquement de portière, trois coups secs retentirent sur la porte d'entrée.

- _Depuis quand tu frappes à la porte ? _s'étonna Michael pour taquiner Judy après lui avoir ouvert.

_- Il y a quand même des heures où je préfère frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens ! _s'exaspéra Judy. _Ça évite des situations gênantes à beaucoup de monde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

_- Comment tu vas ? _demanda plus gravement Michael.

- _Ça va, t'inquiète_, murmura Judy. _Je vous dérange pas au moins ? _lança-t-elle ensuite en s'avançant dans la maison.

- _Non_, répondit Sara qui finissait de débarrasser la table. _On vient de finir de manger. Tu prends un café avec nous ?_

_- Ouais, _approuva Judy en s'approchant du bar de la cuisine. _Et puis je vous raconte tout. Je suppose que Michael t'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? _demanda-t-elle à Sara qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. _Donc je suis allée voir Lily, elle m'a dit tout ce que j'avais à savoir. Et comme à chaque fois qu'on se lance dans de grandes discussions, elle s'est mise à enchaîner les fournées de cookies ! Alors je vous en ai ramené un peu,_ déclara Judy en déposant sur le bar un gros sac plein biscuits à l'odeur savoureuse.

Sara secoua alors la tête devant l'énormité du sac.

- _Et je lui envoie la note du dentiste, comme d'habitude_, plaisanta-t-elle en prenant les cookies pour les mettre dans la boîte à biscuits qui eut bien du mal à tous les contenir.

_- Ouais_, rigola Judy. _Après je suis allée me balader un peu toute seule_, poursuivit-elle_, histoire de faire le point. J'ai voulu appeler Pierre mais je me suis souvenue que c'était le milieu de la nuit en France alors, c'est vous que je suis venue embêter ! _conclut-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Alors que Michael commençait à s'activer dans la cuisine pour préparer les cafés, de petits pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Judy se retourna aussitôt pour voir arriver Tina, en pyjama rose et ses chaussons lapins aux pieds.

_- Et ben t'es pas encore au lit, toi ! _s'étonna Judy avant d'adresser un grand sourire à la fillette qui se mit à courir à sa rencontre.

- _J'allais y aller, mais je t'ai entendu_, expliqua Tina tandis qu'elle escaladait le tabouret du bar pour s'installer à côté de Judy qui l'aida ainsi à s'assoire en ne manquant pas de l'embrasser au passage. _Eh ! J'veux un cookie !_ s'exclama-t-elle alors que sa nouvelle position en hauteur lui permettait de voir la boîte de biscuits pleine à ras bord.

- _Tu viens de te laver les dents, Tina_, lui rappela Sara.

- _Mais je le referais après_, promit la fillette. _S'il te plaaaiiit_, supplia-t-elle ensuite en joignant ses mains en prière.

Judy attrapa alors un cookie qu'elle tendit à Tina sous les yeux des deux parents qui essayaient de garder un semblant de sérieux.

_- On ne prive pas un enfant des cookies de Lily, ce serait de la maltraitance ! _expliqua Judy tandis que Sara secouait la tête, résignée, en finissant de remettre en ordre sa cuisine. _Alors princesse_, poursuivit-elle à l'attention de Tina qui grignotait tout le pourtour du biscuit, _qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau à l'école aujourd'hui ?_

_- Je peux pas le dire, _déclara très sérieusement Tina avant de faire signe à Judy de s'approcher. _On prépare les cadeaux pour la fête des mères_, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa marraine avant de repartir à l'attaque du cookie.

- _Oh, je vois ! _murmura à son tour Judy. _Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec ton amoureux, là…, _continua-t-elle avant que Tina ne se redresse d'un bond pour venir plaquer sa petite main sur la bouche de Judy qui éclata de rire.

- _Eh, non ! T'as pas le droit de parler de ça ! _gémit Tina. _Et c'est pas mon amoureux d'abord !_

_- Oh bah si ! _insista Judy en essayant de se dégager de la main de Tina pour s'exprimer entre deux rires. _Je l'ai bien vu te faire un bisou hier ! _

_- Non ! Tais-toi ! _se plaignit Tina en montant sur les genoux de Judy et en plaçant à nouveau sa main sur sa bouche pour désespérément essayer de la faire taire sous les yeux de Sara qui assistait au combat le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- _Comment il s'appelle déjà ? _parvint à demander Judy entre les doigts de Tina.

- _Il s'appelle pas ! _la stoppa la fillette. _Il a pas de nom !_

- _Judy, _intervint alors Michael d'un ton faussement menaçant, _tu me donnes immédiatement le nom du petit monstre qui a osé toucher ma fille !_

_- Ah ah ! _rigola Judy tandis que Tina, qui savait que ça ne servait plus à rien de lutter, redescendit du tabouret avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses bras qu'elle croisa sur les cuisses de sa marraine. _Il s'appelle Dylan je crois._

_- Mais c'est pas mon amoureux, _marmonna Tina contre les jambes de Judy qui passa alors une main tendre dans les cheveux de la fillette.

- _En tous cas il a l'air de bien t'aimer lui_, indiqua Judy. _Hier_, poursuivit-elle à l'attention de Michael et Sara, _quand je suis allée chercher Tina à l'école, je l'ai vu au loin lui faire un petit bisou. Oh, rassurez-vous, c'était un petit bisou sur la joue, très chaste !_

_- C'était pour dire au revoir_, précisa Tina qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête de ses bras croisés.

- _Dylan ? _s'interrogea Sara. _C'est pas le petit brun qui avait le bras dans le plâtre le mois dernier ? Il me fait toujours des grands sourires quand il me voit depuis quelques jours !_

_- Bah il tient sûrement à se faire bien voir auprès de sa future belle-mère ! _en déduit Judy.

- _Et comment ça se fait qu'il ne me regarde même pas, moi ? _s'indigna Michael.

_- Il a dû sentir que tu étais le genre de père ultra protecteur qui n'hésiterait pas à frapper un gosse de quatre ans ! _déclara très sérieusement Judy ce qui fit pouffer de rire Sara.

Michael secoua alors la tête avant de se retourner pour sortir trois tasses du placard.

- _Bon aller ! _reprit plus sérieusement Sara en contournant le bar pour venir à la rencontre de sa fille. _Au dodo maintenant jeune fille_, déclara-t-elle en soulevant Tina dans ses bras. _Dis au revoir à Judy._

Sara approcha Tina de Judy afin qu'elle lui fasse un bisou mais la fillette préféra cacher son visage dans le cou de sa mère. Judy échangea alors un petit sourire avec Sara avant de s'approcher de l'oreille de Tina pour murmurer :

- _Tu m'en veux ?_

Tina eut alors un imperceptible hochement de tête.

- _Je suis désolée_, continua de murmurer Judy à l'oreille de l'enfant. _Alors pour me faire pardonner, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je passais te prendre samedi après-midi pour t'emmener au cinéma ?_

Tina releva alors la tête, regarda sa marraine puis se fendit d'un radieux sourire qu'elle accompagna d'un joyeux hochement de tête. Judy lui adressa elle aussi un grand sourire avant de lui faire un gros bisou.

- _Bonne nuit princesse_, lui souffla-t-elle.

Sara s'approcha ensuite de Michael pour qu'il puisse embrasser sa fille à son tour puis se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter coucher Tina. Judy entendit alors la fillette murmurer à sa mère :

- _Dylan c'est pas mon amoureux._

_- Oui, on a bien compris_, lui répondit tendrement Sara, soucieuse de rassurer sa fille.

- _Il m'aime bien parce que je l'ai aidé quand il avait son plâtre…, _insista Tina afin que les choses soient bien claires.

- _Ben tiens_, rigola doucement Judy en regardant Michael, _c'est pas la fille de ses parents pour rien celle-là !_

- _Alors, _reprit Michael plus sérieusement, _Lily t'a raconté des choses intéressantes ? _demanda-t-il en quittant la cuisine avec le plateau portant les tasses de café pour rejoindre le salon.

- _Si tu savais ! _siffla Judy en le suivant pour venir s'installer dans un des fauteuils du salon. _Elle savait en effet bien plus de choses qu'elle ne le prétendait mais, si elle ne m'avait jamais rien dit jusqu'ici, c'est parce qu'ils avaient décidé avec mon père que ce serait mieux pour moi_, confia-t-elle tandis que Sara venait d'arriver à son tour dans le salon, s'assoyant sur la canapé à côté de Michael.

- _Alors ça veut dire qu'elle le connaissait, _en conclut Michael.

- _Ouais ! Parce que mon père n'était pas un illustre inconnu que ma mère avait croisé un soir de grande solitude pendant des vacances à la montagne, mais il s'appelait Noah Powell et il a été son petit ami durant trois ans !_

Judy échangea alors un petit sourire ému avec Michael et Sara.

- _Même si ma naissance n'était pas prévue, je suis quand même le fruit d'un amour sincère et non pas d'une partie de jambes en l'air au coin du feu entre deux jeunes étudiants ayant légèrement forcé sur l'alcool ! En fait, _poursuivit-elle, _Lily m'a expliqué que mes parents s'étaient rencontrés au lycée et qu'ils étaient tombés très amoureux. Mais quand ma mère s'est retrouvée enceinte, mon père ne l'a pas trop bien pris. Lily m'a dit que s'était un jeune homme brillant, qui voulait faire de grandes études et…_

_- Attends_, s'indigna Sara, _j'espère qu'il n'a pas laissé tombé ta mère lui aussi !_

_- Lui aussi… ? _répéta Judy qui ne voyait pas trop ce que Sara insinuait par là.

- _Bah oui, Michael m'a raconté l'autre jour pour Nora_, expliqua Sara._ Et je suis désolée mais ce genre de comportement de la part d'un mec, je trouve ça minable et méprisable !_

_- Oh ! Alors comme ça Michael t'a dit pour Nora ! _s'étonna Judy. _Et il t'a… tout dit ? _questionna-t-elle en regardant Michael avec suspicion.

- _Si tu parles de la trouille qu'il a eu, oui, il m'en parlé ! _rigola Sara en passant une main taquine dans le dos de Michael.

- _Tu sais bien qu'on a aucun secret l'un pour l'autre_, se justifia-t-il devant la mine surprise de Judy.

- _Bien, bien_, approuva alors Judy. _Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir te charrier sur ton faux fils de vingt ans sans risquer de faire de gaffe ? _anticipa-t-elle avec malice.

- _Sans risquer de faire de gaffe oui, mais sans risquer de te prendre une baffe, j'en suis pas sûr ! _la menaça Michael.

- _Ok, message reçu_, se ravisa Judy. _Et pour en revenir à mon père_, reprit-elle en regardant Sara, _je te rassure, il ne s'est pas tiré pour aller étudier en laissant ma mère toute seule. Si je disais ça, c'était pour que vous compreniez que mon arrivée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment et que, de toute évidence, ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec ce qui s'est passé par la suite ! _

Judy prit alors une profonde respiration avant de poursuivre son récit.

- _Quand ma mère est tombée malade, mon père avait évidemment très peur de la perdre, alors il l'a supplié d'interrompre la grossesse comme le préconisaient les médecins, en lui disant qu'ils auraient le temps d'avoir pleins d'autres enfants plus tard mais ma mère a toujours refusé. Quand… quand ma mère est finalement morte en me mettant au monde, mon père s'est effondré et Lily m'a dit qu'il n'avait même pas souhaité faire la connaissance de sa fille. Ma grand-mère pensait que c'était à cause du choc, alors c'est elle qui s'est occupé de moi les premiers mois en pensant qu'il faudrait juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Et je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas dû être facile non plus pour ma grand-mère puisqu'elle venait de perdre sa fille unique ! Sauf que mon père n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de ma mère. Un jour, Lily a fini par aller le voir pour lui dire que c'était très dur pour tout le monde mais qu'il avait une fille qui avait besoin de lui… _

Judy s'interrompit quelques secondes en affichant un petit sourire crispé.

- _Il lui a répondu qu'il n'avait pas de fille et que si ma mère n'en avait pas eu non plus elle serait restée en vie. Ma grand-mère a alors compris qu'il me jugeait responsable de la mort de ma mère - et ça je peux pas lui en vouloir parce que je pense exactement la même chose, d'où mes visites chez ce cher docteur Brighton n'est-ce pas ! - donc elle a pensé qu'il serait plus sain pour moi qu'il ne m'approche pas. Six mois après ma naissance, un jour, mon père est venu la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il partait suivre des études à New York. Il lui a aussi dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir la force de pouvoir s'occuper de moi, qu'il savait que c'était aussi ce que ma mère aurait voulu, mais qu'il souffrait trop et… qu'il avait peur de me détester et de me faire du mal, pas physiquement bien sûr, mais simplement en me privant de l'amour que je méritais._

Judy s'interrompit de nouveau, laissant un lourd silence s'installer dans la maison.

- _Tu…, _commença timidement Michael. _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

Judy eut alors un petit sourire et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- _Il y a deux ans, j'ai voulu avorter parce que je ne voulais pas avoir un enfant que je ne me sentais pas capable d'aimer… On dirait que je ne suis pas la fille de mon père pour rien moi non plus ! _concéda Judy dans un petit rire ému. _Je ne lui en veux pas. Je crois que je peux le remercier même. Il m'a laissé avec ma grand-mère qui m'a noyé d'amour ! Il a été honnête envers lui-même et je sais maintenant que s'il a refusé de s'occuper de moi c'était aussi et peut-être avant tout pour me protéger… Avec ma grand-mère, ils ont décidé qu'il serait mieux pour moi de penser que j'avais un père qui ignorait mon existence plutôt que je souffre de savoir qu'il refusait de me voir. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle ne le connaissait pas… Après son départ pour New York elle ne l'a plus jamais revu mais il lui envoyait de l'argent pour moi tous les mois, apparemment c'est également lui qui a payé mes études. Il avait pris l'habitude de la contacter une ou deux fois par an pour s'assurer que j'allais bien jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu vingt et un ans. À partir de là, ma grand-mère lui a dit que s'il voulait des nouvelles de moi, il faudrait désormais qu'il me les demande directement… ce qu'il n'a jamais fait, _fit remarquer Judy avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

- _Après vingt ans, il a peut-être pas osé_, murmura Sara.

- _Oui, sûrement_, confirma Judy. _C'est pour ça que je ne lui en veux pas. En plus il avait probablement refait sa vie…_

_- Est-ce que Lily sait s'il s'était marié ? _demanda Michael.

- _Non, elle n'a jamais su ce qu'il était devenu. Même quand il l'appelait pour avoir de mes nouvelles il ne lui a jamais dit comment lui allait ou ce qu'il faisait. _

_- Tu as peut-être des frères et sœurs ! _ajouta Sara.

- _Peut-être ! _rigola Judy avant de se rendre compte que cette idée ne l'excitait pas du tout puisque si elle avait toujours considéré Michael comme son frère, et bien qu'il ne l'était pas réellement, elle réalisa en effet que c'était étrangement le seul qu'elle avait envie d'avoir. _En tous cas_, reprit-elle, _maintenant il faut que je voie avec Johnson si je peux prendre deux jours pour aller à Miami la semaine prochaine. Et j'en saurais certainement plus là-bas_.

Judy se redressa ensuite sur son fauteuil et avala d'un trait le reste de café que contenait sa tasse avant de faire une grimace.

- _Merde, c'est froid, _grogna-t-elle en agitant sa langue pour faire passer la désagréable sensation tout en redéposant sa tasse vide sur la table basse. _Bon il est tard, je vais y aller_, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

- _Ça va aller ? _demanda Michael tandis qu'il se levait avec Sara pour raccompagner Judy à la porte.

- _Ouais_, le rassura-t-elle.

Puis Judy embrassa Sara avant de s'approcher de Michael.

- _Je suis sûr que ton père était quelqu'un de très bien_, lui glissa-t-il après qu'elle l'ait embrassé à son tour.

Judy lui adressa alors un petit sourire en hochant la tête avant de quitter la maison.

- _Bonne nuit_, lança-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans la nuit noire.

- _Bonne nuit à toi aussi_, répondit Sara avant de refermer la porte.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Michael qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha alors doucement pour venir se blottir contre lui, enserrant sa taille dans ses bras, et lui déposa un bisou dans le cou.

- _Bon sang, cet homme a dû souffrir le martyr_, souffla Michael qui répondit à l'étreinte de Sara en refermant ses bras sur son dos.

- _Je sais_, murmura Sara. _Et je sais aussi que tu es en train de te demander ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais été à sa place._

- _Euh… non… non, je… _bredouilla Michael.

- _Si_, le coupa Sara en le regardant avec un petit sourire. _Tu te demandes comment tu aurais réagi si j'étais morte en mettant Tina au monde. Sauf que ça sert à rien parce que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé !_

Michael esquissa alors un petit sourire coupable.

- _C'est juste que je n'imagine pas pouvoir vivre sans toi… et sans Tina non plus !_

_- Et ben ça tombe bien, puisqu'on est là toutes les deux ! _murmura Sara avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Michael.


	12. Chapitre 11

**4 Mai**

Le samedi suivant, Judy avait tenu sa promesse et emmené Tina au cinéma pour voir le dernier film tout droit sorti des studios Pixar, un petit joyeux d'humour et de magie qui avait sûrement ravie la marraine autant que la filleule.

_- __Hey, salut les filles ! _s'exclama Michael en voyant Judy et Tina passer la porte de la maison. _Alors, c'était comment le film ? _demanda-t-il à sa fille qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras.

- _C'était trop bien ! _s'enthousiasma Tina. _C'était marrant, et des fois un peu triste aussi. Je te raconterais tout quand maman sera rentrée pour qu'elle entende aussi._

_- Oui_, approuva Michael avant de faire un bisou à sa fille et de la reposer au sol. _Alors on peut dire que Judy est pardonnée ?_

_- Oui_, confirma Tina qui était retournée dans l'entrée pour ôter ses chaussures et son manteau.

- _Et voilà comment se faire pardonner pour 5 dollars de ciné et 3 de pop-corn ! _déclara Judy, satisfaite.

- _Ouais, l'idée était bonne_, admit Michael._ Mais le mieux serait peut-être de combattre le mal à sa racine… autrement dit, arrête d'avoir à te faire pardonner !_

_- Ça risque d'être difficile ça_, regretta Judy. _Je le fais pas exprès, tu sais… enfin pas toujours_, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux. _Peut-être que si j'applique ma nouvelle méthode de rédemption avec toi, tu verras les choses autrement. C'est toujours agréable de se voir offrir un petit ciné, non ?_

_- Un petit de temps en temps, oui, mais si tu dois m'emmener voir un film à chaque fois tu as à me demander pardon, je vais passer ma vie dans les salles obscures moi ! _

Judy laissa alors échapper un petit rire avant de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel pour lui faire comprendre qu'il exagérait.

- _Bon_, reprit-elle plus sérieusement,_ je viens d'avoir un message de Johnson tout à l'heure. Il a réussi à s'organiser pour me libérer deux jours donc je pars à Miami jeudi et vendredi prochains et euh… est-ce que ça vous embêterait avec Sara si je vous laisse Twister ? _demanda timidement Judy. _Non mais parce que depuis que LJ est parti à la fac, j'ai perdu mon cat-sitter préféré moi !_

_- Non, y a pas de problème. En plus je suis sûr que Tina sera contente de l'avoir à la maison._

_- Merci. Et, en parlant de Burrows junior, t'as eu des nouvelles du senior ? Ça va faire bientôt deux semaines qu'ils sont partis avec Ava et j'ai même pas encore reçu une petite carte postale ! _déplora Judy en faisant mine d'être vexée.

- _Tu sais, _rigola Michael_, là où ils se trouvent, je crois qu'ils n'ont même pas la poste ! Et à mon avis, ils n'ont pas non plus l'ombre d'un réseau téléphonique. La seule fois où il m'a appelé, c'était de l'aéroport de Rio, juste après leur arrivée._

Depuis presque deux ans maintenant, Lincoln fréquentait Ava Paterson, une photographe passionnée de nature sauvage. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par l'intermédiaire de LJ et Loïs, la fille d'Ava. Les deux jeunes gens suivaient les mêmes cours dans la même faculté et avaient sympathisé, ce qui conduisit leur parent à se rencontrer. De par son métier, Ava était régulièrement amenée à partir plus ou moins longtemps à l'étranger pour prendre des clichés des coins les plus somptueux mais souvent aussi les plus improbables de la planète. Lincoln n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de l'accompagner mais cette fois, il avait pris des vacances pour la suivre… dans la jungle amazonienne.

- _Tu veux dire qu'ils peuvent se faire enlever par des indigènes ou se faire manger pas des cannibales qu'on ne le saura même pas ! _s'indigna Judy.

- _C'est un peu ça, oui_, reconnut Michael avec amusement. _Mais bon, ils sont sensés revenir vendredi. Si on les voit pas arriver à ce moment là, il sera toujours temps de s'inquiéter de leur sort !_

- _Ouais, c'est sûr, _soupira Judy. _Bon, bah j'y vais moi. J'ai rencard en visioconférence avec mon amoureux ! _confia-t-elle dans un petit sourire.

Judy se dirigea alors rapidement vers Tina pour l'embrasser avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

- _Le prochain séjour de Pierre parmi nous est prévue pour quand ? _demanda Michael avant que Judy ne quitte la maison.

- _Je sais pas trop, j'aimerais bien qu'il puisse venir début Juin, comme ça il pourrait être là pour l'anniversaire de Tina, mais bon, il fait pas toujours comme il veut_, regretta Judy dans un haussement d'épaule impuissant. _Aller, bye_, lança-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

***************

_- Bon aller Tina, il est tard maintenant, il faut dormir._

À partir du moment où Sara était rentrée du travail, Tina n'avait eu de cesse de raconter dans les moindres détails le film qu'elle avait vu avec Judy. Et alors que la soirée était maintenant déjà bien avancée, l'excitation de son après-midi avec sa marraine n'était de toute évidence pas encore complètement retombée et Michael avait bien du mal à la coucher. Allongée dans son lit, bordée sous ses couvertures, Tina n'avait manifestement aucune envie de dormir.

- _Mais je t'ai pas raconté quand Marlow il aide Mouss à s'échapper de sa cage, _insista Tina en promenant ses petites mains sur le visage de son père penché au-dessus d'elle.

- _Si, si, tu me l'as déjà dit_, lui rappela Michael. _Tu m'as déjà tout raconté. Et tu racontes tellement bien que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu le film !_

Tina afficha alors un sourire satisfait.

_- Est-ce qu'on pourra aller voir Audrey demain pour que je lui raconte ? _demanda-t-elle, ayant à cœur de mettre sa copine au courant des exploits de Marlow et sa bande.

- _Non chérie, on ne va pas chez les gens le dimanche, ils ont autre chose à faire._

_- Mais on va bien chez oncle Lincoln ou chez Judy, des fois, le dimanche ! _fit remarquer Tina.

- _Oui mais c'est parce que c'est la famille. Le dimanche on peut le passer avec sa famille ou ses amis très proches. Je sais que Audrey est ta copine à toi mais maman et moi, on ne connaît pas assez ses parents pour passer un dimanche chez eux_, lui expliqua Michael. _De toute façon tu la verras lundi à l'école Audrey_, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine déçue de sa fille, _tu auras tout le temps de lui raconter le film, d'accord ?_

Tina hocha alors la tête avant de pousser un grand bâillement qui fit sourire Michael.

- _Aller, tu fais un gros dodo maintenant_, murmura-t-il après avoir embrasser sa fille._ Et je suis sûr que tu vas faire pleins de beaux rêves !_

Tina afficha un petit sourire qui se transforma rapidement en un nouveau bâillement. Michael déposa alors un bisou sur son front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de quitter la chambre. Après avoir doucement fermer la porte, il n'eut qu'à traverser le couloir pour se retrouver dans sa propre chambre. Il s'approcha alors du lit, s'y assit et attrapa son radio réveil afin d'en déprogrammer l'alarme tandis qu'il entendait Sara s'activer dans la salle de bain rattachée à la pièce, la porte l'y reliant étant restée ouverte.

- _Bon sang, mais c'est pas possible… _l'entendit-il marmonner alors qu'elle semblait farfouiller dans tous les tiroirs et placards de la salle de bain. _Michael, _appela-t-elle à travers le mur, _c'est toi qui as touché à ma boîte de pilules ? _

- _Euh, laisse moi réfléchir… _répondit Michael depuis la chambre. _Ah oui, j'ai été pris d'une petite fringale la nuit dernière alors je me suis enfilé une plaquette ! _expliqua-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus sérieux possible.

Il vit alors Sara apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, les poings vissés sur les hanches, le regardant avec désolation.

- _Tu m'aides pas du tout là ! _soupira-t-elle tandis que Michael affichait un grand sourire, visiblement content de lui.

Après avoir secouer la tête en fermant les yeux avec lassitude, Sara pénétra dans la chambre d'un pas rapide pour se diriger vers sa table de nuit dont elle entreprit d'inspecter le tiroir.

- _Non mais c'est pas vrai ça, _grogna-t-elle en constatant que ce qu'elle cherchait n'était manifestement pas non plus ici._ J'avais bien compté, ça devait aller jusqu'en Juin ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ? _se demanda-t-elle ensuite en se redressant pour balayer la chambre du regard, essayant de savoir où pouvait bien se trouver sa dernière plaquette de pilules. _Ah, je sais ! _s'exclama-t-elle avant de se ruer vers la penderie.

Elle ouvrit alors les portes du placard et plongea sous les vêtements pendus pour attraper un sac de voyage qu'elle éventra afin d'atteindre une petite trousse de toilette.

Michael, qui assistait à la scène en silence, y vit là une bonne opportunité de parler à Sara d'une chose qu'il avait très à cœur depuis quelques mois. Il se leva alors sans bruit du lit pour s'approcher discrètement de Sara qui était toujours à quatre pattes devant la penderie en train de fouiller dans sa petite trousse de toilette.

- _Ah, la voilà, _se réjouit Sara en mettant enfin la main sur la précieuse plaquette. _Je suis pas encore totalement folle_, marmonna-t-elle en replaçant le sac de voyage au fond du placard.

Puis elle se redressa et ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Michael qu'elle n'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

- _Tu m'as fait peur_, souffla-t-elle en portant une main à sa poitrine.

- _Désolé_, s'excusa Michael avec un petit sourire en l'enlaçant dans ses bras. _Sara_, murmura-t-il ensuite plus gravement. _Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu dirais si… si je te proposais d'oublier ça pendant quelques mois ? _demanda-t-il en désignant du regard la plaquette qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Sara regarda alors à son tour la plaquette avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

- _Je dirais qu'avec ce genre de bêtises, on risque d'en prendre pour 18 ans minimum ! _

Michael laissa alors échapper un petit rire avant que Sara ne lui demande plus sérieusement et avec une certaine émotion :

_- Tu… tu voudrais qu'on ait un autre enfant ? _

_- Ben c'est-à-dire que… enfin je…, _bredouilla Michael en cherchant ses mots… _Oui ! _déclara-t-il simplement, puisqu'il n'y avait finalement rien d'autre à ajouter. _Oui, j'ai très envie d'avoir un deuxième enfant avec toi. C'est tellement de bonheur avec Tina que… je vois pas pourquoi on se priverait de le multiplier par deux ! En plus elle va bientôt avoir cinq ans et je suis sûr qu'elle ferait une grande sœur formidable, non ? _

_- Ça je n'en doute pas une seconde_, murmura Sara en plongeant son visage dans le cou de Michael.

Tous deux restèrent alors ainsi enlacés quelques secondes en silence.

- _Mais bien sûr…, _reprit Michael qui commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir arriver la réponse de Sara, _… si tu penses que ce n'est pas le moment, ou que tu ne veux…_

- _Tais-toi !_, le coupa-t-elle en plaquant délicatement le bouts de ses doigts sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour plonger son regard brillant d'émotion dans celui de Michael. _Ce sera une nouvelle fois un immense honneur que de porter votre enfant monsieur Scofield_, lui souffla-t-elle dans un petit sourire.

Michael laissa alors échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de sceller ses lèvres à celles de Sara pour un baiser empli d'amour et de promesses. Après quelques secondes, Sara cassa le baiser.

- _Alors qu'est-ce que je fais de ça moi ? _demanda-t-elle en agitant sa plaquette de pilules. _Je te la laisse… au cas où tu aurais un petit creux ? _proposa-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Michael afficha un sourire amusé puis reprit les lèvres de Sara. Elle eut alors tout juste le temps de poser la plaquette sur la commode qui se trouvait à côté d'eux avant que Michael ne lui fasse faire quelques pas en arrière afin de la diriger doucement mais sûrement vers le lit…


	13. Chapitre 12

**10 Mai**

_- __… et là, alors que je croyais que j'avais fini, que je pouvais lui rendre, il me dit « no, no », et il me fait signe que je dois le manger !_

Alors que Lincoln affichait encore une grimace à l'évocation de ce souvenir concernant les coutumes très spéciales d'un peuple amazonien qu'il avait croisé lors de son séjour dans la jungle, il fut rejoint par les expressions dégoûtées de Michael et Sara tandis qu'Ava hochait douloureusement la tête pour leur confirmer la véracité de l'anecdote.

- _Et bien ! Il n'y a pas de danger que je mette les pieds là-bas moi ! _confirma Sara après en avoir assez entendu sur le périple de son beau-frère.

_- Non mais c'est quand même très intéressant à découvrir toutes ses cultures, _reprit Lincoln. _Mais c'est sûr que… âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! _rigola-t-il.

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la maison.

- _Tiens, ça doit être Judy_, devina Michael en se levant du canapé pour aller lui ouvrir.

- _Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à revenir du sud, _s'exclama Judy avant même de saluer Michael qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte._ C'est bien la voiture de Burrows garée là-bas ? _demanda-t-elle en désignant du pouce le 4x4 parqué devant la maison mais qu'il était difficile de distinguer dans la pénombre déjà bien prononcée de ce milieu de soirée.

- _Ouais, ils sont rentrés ce matin avec Ava_, confirma Michael._ Et toi, ton petit séjour à Miami, riche en révélations ?_

_- Riche, oui, c'est le mot ! _rigola Judy en écarquillant furtivement les yeux avant de faire quelques pas pour entrer dans la maison.

Arrivée au salon, Judy s'arrêta pour constater la présence de Lincoln d'un air déçu.

- _Bon alors tu t'es pas fait bouffer par un jaguar finalement !_

_- Eh non ! _s'excusa Lincoln._ C'est pas encore cette fois que tu seras débarrassée de moi !_

Judy afficha alors un petit sourire puis elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser avant de saluer Ava et Sara. Elle prit enfin place dans un fauteuil autour de la table basse jonchée de bouteilles de bières et de boîtes de pizza.

- _Alors, la jungle, c'était comment ?_

_- C'était formidable, _répondit Ava. _En plus on avait un super guide, il nous a emmené dans des endroits absolument magiques ! J'ai pu prendre des centaines de photos, je vous montrerai tout ça quand je les aurai développé._

_- Et comment ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! _se réjouit Judy avec anticipation.

- _Oh bon sang !_ grogna Lincoln alors que Twister venait de lui monter une nouvelle fois sur les genoux. _Récupère ton rat Judy_, se plaignit-il en tendant l'animal à sa maîtresse. _Il n'arrête pas de me grimper dessus depuis que je suis arrivé !_

_- Déjà je t'interdis de le traiter de rat_, se défendit Judy en attrapant son chat qu'elle embrassa avant de se rassoire en le posant sur son ventre, _et ensuite c'est sûrement parce que tu sens encore bon la nature sauvage ! _

_- En parlant de nature sauvage_, reprit Lincoln, _je vous ai pas raconté…Un jour, en se baladant au bord d'une des branches du fleuve, on a vu passer un énorme anaconda dans l'eau. Je te jure qu'il avait une tête deux fois plus grosse que ton chat entier !!_

- _Oh arrête, me parle pas de ça ! _supplia Judy en affichant une grimace. _Je suis erpétophobe._

_- Erpéquoi ? _répéta Lincoln avec amusement.

- _Erpétophobe, c'est comme ça qu'on dit quand quelqu'un est phobique des serpents, _lui expliqua Judy.

- _Oh bah heureusement que tu n'étais pas avec nous quand on s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec un serpent dans le couloir de l'hôtel ! _poursuivit Lincoln.

- _Arrête, tais-toi ! _implora Judy.

- _Non mais là c'était un tout petit, tout fin, mais quand même, quand…_

_- Arrête Linc !_ le coupa Michael.

Lincoln se tut alors et constata en effet que le teint de Judy était en train de sérieusement pâlir.

_- C'est à ce point là ?! _s'étonna-t-il.

- _Oui, rien que d'en parler je me sens mal, c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien ! _regretta Judy dans un haussement d'épaule.

- _Tiens, prends une bière_, lui proposa alors Sara en lui tendant une bouteille. _Ça te rendra tes couleurs._

_- Ouais, merci_, accepta Judy en attrapant la bouteille. _Sauf que cette andouille m'a filé la nausée avec ses conneries ! Faut que j'attende que ça passe maintenant !… Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point tu ne m'avais PAS manqué durant ces trois semaines ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite à Lincoln.

- _Désolé, _s'excusa ce dernier.

- _On a qu'à changer de sujet_, reprit Ava. _Raconte-nous ton séjour à Miami_, dit-elle à Judy. _Mike et Sara nous ont expliqué pour ton père. Je suis navrée d'ailleurs._

_- Ouais. C'est vrai que je sais pas trop par où commencer, j'ai appris tellement de choses ! _soupira Judy. _Mais la première chose que j'ai apprise, c'est qu'il était marié. Je suis allée à Miami pour voir son notaire mais à peine arrivée, il m'a dit que sa femme souhaitait me rencontrer et qu'il serait peut-être mieux pour moi que ce soit elle qui me dise ce que j'avais à savoir sur mon père, qu'au moins je pourrais lui poser toutes les questions que je voulais, lui ne s'occupant que de l'aspect juridique de l'affaire. _

_- Et tu as accepté de la rencontrer ? _demanda Michael.

- _Oui. J'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu mais finalement ça c'est très bien passé et c'est une femme adorable. Annie elle s'appelle._

_- Donc tu as une belle-mère en fait ! _en conclut Lincoln.

- _Bah oui ! _confirma Judy avec un radieux sourire. _Mais__ par contre… je n'ai ni demi-frère, ni demi-sœur. Elle m'a expliqué que mon père avait toujours refusé d'avoir des enfants._

_- Après ce qu'il a vécu avec ta mère, ça peut se comprendre_, concéda Ava tandis que Judy approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

- _Mais elle, elle a accepté de ne pas en avoir ? _demanda Sara.

- _Oui. Par amour pour lui, elle a accepté. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé avec ma mère, elle l'a appris il n'y a que quelques mois, mais elle m'a dit qu'il l'avait prévenu dès leur rencontre qu'il ne voulait pas de gosses et que si elle décidait de rester avec lui, elle devait accepter ça. À côté de ça, elle m'a dit qu'elle était institutrice, donc des enfants, au final, elle en a eu plein !_

_- Il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il avait une fille ! _s'étonna Michael. _Il a vécu toute sa vie avec ce secret !_

_- Oui. En fait, il y trois mois, mon père a découvert qu'il était atteint d'un cancer du pancréas à un stade déjà bien avancé. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps et comme il a souhaité faire le nécessaire pour me reconnaître avant de mourir, il en a profité pour tout lui dire. Elle m'a confié qu'elle a beaucoup regretté qu'il ne lui ait pas dit plus tôt, de sorte qu'elle aurait pu essayer de le convaincre de reprendre contact avec moi, mais à mon avis, c'était sûrement pour éviter ça qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien dit ! Et sinon, elle m'a remis une lettre que mon père m'a écrite avant de partir, _confia Judy avant de marquer une petite pause qu'elle illustra d'un sourire ému…_ Mais ça je vous raconte pas._

_- Mais pourquoi, c'est le plus intéressant ! _s'indigna Lincoln avant d'afficher un sourire indiquant qu'il plaisantait. _Non, je déconne ! Évidemment que tu le gardes pour toi ça !_

_- Et donc ils vivaient à Miami ? _interrogea Ava.

- _Depuis qu'ils étaient à la retraite, oui. Avant ils vivaient à New York, mon père travaillait dans la finance à Wall Street… et c'est là que ça devient un peu flippant…_

Judy prit alors une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre ses révélations.

- _Il était un petit financier mais loin d'être mauvais et… enfin bon, quand je suis retournée voir le notaire pour régler la question de la succession, il m'a dit que j'héritais d'un chalet au Canada, Annie n'en voulant pas, et de la moitié de sa fortune… soit un peu plus de sept millions de dollars._

Tout le monde resta alors sans voix, plongeant le salon dans un profond silence pendant quelques secondes.

- _Bon…, _réussit enfin à articuler Lincoln. _Ça veut dire que tu ne vas plus avoir besoin de Pierre !_

_- Oui, et je l'ai déjà largué d'ailleurs_, déclara très sérieusement Judy.

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa alors qu'ils regardaient tous Judy avec de grands yeux.

- _Merci les gars_, se désola Judy en roulant des yeux, _je vois que vous avez une jolie opinion de moi !!_

_- Excuse-nous, _se justifia Michael, _mais c'est pas toujours facile de savoir si tu plaisantes ou pas !_

_- Sept millions ! _répéta Lincoln._ En fait je corrige, c'est ça la partie la plus intéressante !_

- _Arrête_, déplora Judy, _ça me terrorise ! Je suis sûrement la personne la moins dépensière et la moins matérialiste qui existe, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute de sept millions ! _

_- Bah attends, bouge pas, je vais t'en donner, moi, des idées ! _proposa Lincoln.

- _Oh, j'me doute que tu as dû longuement réfléchir à ce que tu ferais avec plusieurs millions de dollars mais honnêtement, m'installer à Hawaï et collectionner les planches de surf, ça m'intéresse pas trop ! Non, je vais probablement essayer de trouver des associations sérieuses auxquelles je pourrais donner une bonne partie de l'argent._

_- T'as entendu parler de cette toute nouvelle association_, lui demanda alors Lincoln, _la L.B.A ?… La Lincoln Burrows Association !_

Judy pouffa alors de rire avant de secouer la tête avec désolation.

_- Non mais demande-lui carrément de te signer un chèque, ça ira plus vite ! _s'exaspéra Michael.

Judy observa alors les deux frères avec amusement quelques secondes avant d'adresser un petit clin d'œil à Lincoln.

- _T'inquiète pas_, lui murmura-t-elle comme on le fait pour consoler un enfant derrière le dos de ses parents, _je te donnerai un petit billet tout à l'heure._

_- Et est-ce que tu comptes revoir Annie ? _lui demanda plus sérieusement Sara.

- _Oui. J'ai ses coordonnées, elle a les miennes, je pense qu'on va rester en contact_.

Après que Judy eut fini de raconter les quelques détails restant de son voyage à Miami, et notamment son interminable trajet en avion à côté d'un type plus bavard qu'une pie, tout le petit groupe était reparti en Amazonie jusque tard dans la nuit, Lincoln et Ava ayant entrepris de reprendre le récit de leur séjour en prenant bien soin d'éviter toutes les anecdotes concernant ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin à un reptile.


	14. Chapitre 13

**27 Juin**

Après avoir garé sa voiture devant la porte du garage en cette fin d'après-midi, Sara prit quelques secondes pour pleinement réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Elle tourna alors légèrement la tête pour regarder son sac posé à côté d'elle dont elle vit dépasser la feuille de papier responsable du sourire radieux qu'elle ne parvenait pas à effacer de son visage depuis le midi. Après quelques secondes, elle se décida enfin à attraper son sac, retirer les clefs du contact et sortir de la voiture afin de rentrer chez elle.

À peine eut-elle mis un pied dans sa maison qu'elle fut accueillie par Tina qui lui sauta au cou.

_- __Eh, salut princesse ! _s'exclama-t-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour la couvrir de bisous._ Ça c'est bien passé à l'école aujourd'hui ?_

_- Oui_, répondit Tina. _Et on a commencé à décrocher tous les dessins des murs pour les trier et que chacun il puisse reprendre les siens._

- _Eh oui, demain c'est le dernier jour avant les vacances ! _

_- Et tu te rappelles qu'il faut qu'on fasse un gâteau pour emmener pour le goûter qu'on va faire ? _s'inquiéta Tina.

- _Oui, oui, _la rassura Sara. _Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je suis rentrée plus tôt, comme ça on va pouvoir le préparer tranquillement ensemble toute à l'heure, d'accord ?_

Tina approuva alors d'un vigoureux hochement de tête et afficha un grand sourire à la perspective de cuisiner avec sa mère. Sara lui fit ensuite un dernier bisou avant de la reposer au sol et Tina put aller se rassoire à la table basse du salon pour poursuivre ses dessins.

- _Papa est dans son bureau ? _demanda Sara alors qu'elle ôtait ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

- _Oui, _répondit machinalement Tina qui était déjà très absorbée par son coloriage.

Sara esquissa alors un petit sourire en fixant la porte du bureau à l'autre bout de la maison. Elle avait bien sûr une envie folle d'aller à la rencontre de Michael sans plus attendre mais elle prit un malin plaisir à tester sa patience, laissant l'excitation monter doucement au creux de son estomac. Elle prit ainsi tout son temps pour retirer sa veste, la pendre dans l'entrée, déposer ses clefs sur la console et enfin se diriger vers le bureau, posant au passage son sac à main sur le bar de la cuisine. Arrivée devant la porte, elle entendit Michael parler au travers. Elle toqua alors doucement et ouvrit la porte pour passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Michael, qui était en pleine conversation téléphonique, l'aperçut et lui fit un petit signe de la main pour l'inviter à entrer.

- _Je suis avec Judy, on a bientôt fini_, lui murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur le combiné du téléphone afin que son interlocutrice n'entende pas.

Sara entra alors dans le bureau, referma la porte derrière elle sans faire de bruit et s'avança à pas feutrés jusqu'à Michael pour venir s'assoire sur ses genoux.

- _Bon cette fois c'est sûr, ce sera à Denver ? _demanda Michael à Judy tout en passant son bras autour de la taille de Sara.

- _Oui, oui_, confirma Judy à l'autre bout du fil. _Je sais que c'est la deuxième fois qu'ils changent, mais là, c'est sûr._

_- Et euh… pour les dates, ça… ça donnera quoi ? _questionna Michael qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher le trouble qui menaçait de transparaître dans sa voix dû au fait que Sara avait entrepris de lui déposer une pluie de baisers dans le cou.

- _Ah oui, ça aussi ils les ont encore changées… Attends, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait du papier, _marmonna Judy qui semblait fouiller dans un tas de documents sans se douter de ce qui se passait du côté de son interlocuteur.

Mais Sara déposa malencontreusement un baiser un peu trop bruyant sur les lèvres de Michael ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller Judy.

- _Eh, c'était quoi ça, Michael ? _lui demanda-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

- _C'est rien, ça vient de dehors_, répondit-il en essayant de garder son sérieux tandis que Sara ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, confirmant ainsi à Judy ce qu'elle pensait.

- _Mais bien sûr, te fous pas de moi hein ! _lui somma Judy. _J'espère au moins que c'est Sara ? _

_- Euh… en fait non, je suis avec Beverly là_, répondit Michael pour se moquer ouvertement de la question de Judy.

- _Non, non, moi c'est Stacey, _renchérit Sara pour entrer dans le jeu.

- _Ah oui_, se reprit Michael._ Pardon, je confonds. Mais y en a tellement faut dire ! _

_- D'accord !! _s'exaspéra Judy, soupirant dans le combiné en entendant ses deux amis pouffer comme de parfaits adolescents. _Alors je vais te filer les dates vite fait et puis je raccroche, parce que je sens que ça risque de vite dégénérer cette histoire ! Donc le congrès est prévu les 12 et 13 Septembre. Voilà, j'espère que t'as eu le temps de noter, salut !_

Sur ce, Judy raccrocha sans attendre son reste. Michael fixa alors Sara du regard en feignant une certaine vexation.

- _Elle vient de me raccrocher au nez là, ou je rêve ?_

_- Oui, mais dans la mesure où elle vient d'hériter de sept millions de dollars, je crois que tu peux faire un petit effort et lui pardonner. C'est peut-être pas le moment de se la mettre à dos, _plaisanta Sara.

Toujours confortablement installée sur ses genoux, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus au téléphone, Sara put aisément passer ses bras autour du cou de Michael pour l'embrasser sans la moindre retenue. Après quelques secondes, Michael cassa le baiser en se redressant légèrement dans son fauteuil.

- _Attends, il faut que je note les dates avant de les oublier parce que si je dois la rappeler, à mon avis il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle décroche ! _expliqua-t-il tandis qu'il attrapait un stylo pour écrire sur son agenda.

- _Pendant que tu en es à organiser ton planning, il y a une autre date que tu pourrais noter_, murmura alors Sara à l'oreille de Michael.

- _Et laquelle ? _demanda-t-il.

Sara attrapa alors à son tour un stylo et entreprit de tourner quelques pages de l'agenda.

- _Le 20 Février_, annonça-t-elle en entourant d'un cœur la date correspondante sur le carnet.

Michael interrogea alors Sara du regard.

- _C'est…,_ commença-t-elle, _c'est la date à laquelle je suis censée accoucher. Alors ce jour là, évite de partir en vadrouille à travers la ville avec un groupe de japonais, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! _souffla-t-elle dans un petit sourire tout en caressant doucement le visage de Michael qui semblait essayer de réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

- _Tu… tu es enceinte ? _finit par articuler Michael, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Sara afficha un radieux sourire et hocha la tête en murmurant un imperceptible « _oui_ ». Michael plongea alors son visage dans son cou en la serrant du plus fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras. Sara répondit à son étreinte et après quelques secondes, il releva enfin la tête.

- _Je… c'est… je suis tellement heureux ! _murmura-t-il. _C'est sûr que je pouvais m'attendre à ce que ça arrive, c'est un peu moins une surprise que la première fois, mais… ça fait son petit effet quand même ! _

Sara esquissa alors un sourire avant de sceller ses lèvres à celles de Michael pour un tendre baiser.

- _Tu l'as appris aujourd'hui ? _demanda-t-il ensuite.

- _Oui… Enfin je m'en doutais depuis quelques jours mais j'ai eu la confirmation ce midi._

Michael fronça alors soudainement les sourcils, semblant se perdre dans ses réflexions.

- _On a fait plutôt vite ! _finit-il par dire alors qu'il venait de réaliser que Sara avait dû tomber enceinte à peine deux semaines après qu'ils en aient parlé.

- _Ça c'est sûrement parce qu'on est très doués ! _en conclut Sara en lui adressant un petit sourire grivois.

- _Ouais, mais ça veut aussi dire qu'on en a déjà fini avec la partie la plus amusante du processus ! _fit remarquer Michael en feignant une petite déception.

Sara laissa alors échapper un petit rire.

- _Quoi, tu penses que ça ne va pas être drôle de vivre quelques mois en compagnie d'une femme aux hormones absolument déchaînées ? _

_- Oh si, ça va être très sympa_, la rassura Michael. _Enfin la plupart du temps, _ajouta-t-il pour la taquiner,_ parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons, il se peut qu'il y ait des jours un peu moins … _

_- Michael ! _le coupa-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. _Si tu ne veux pas que mes hormones de femme enceinte me collent une migraine tous les soirs et ce, pour les huit prochains mois, je te conseille vivement de ne pas finir ta phrase !_

Michael esquissa alors un petit sourire en coin tandis que Sara essayait de conserver son air le plus sérieux possible.

- _Ouuuh_, s'amusa-t-il avec malice, _détecterais-je déjà une petite susceptibilité légèrement exacerbée ?_

_- Fais attention, j'hésiterais pas à mettre mes menaces à exécution ! _prévint Sara en tentant de se montrer la plus convaincante possible bien qu'il lui était difficile de croire une seconde à ce qu'elle disait.

- _Non_, murmura Michael d'une voix suave empreinte de volupté, _aucune chance !_

Il passa alors sa main sur la nuque de Sara afin d'approcher son visage de sien et ainsi capturer ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser.


	15. Chapitre 14

**29 Juillet**

- _Coucou la petite famille ! _s'exclama Judy en arrivant à la porte déjà ouverte, superbe temps estival oblige, de la maison de ses amis. _Alors, prêts pour le départ ? _demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur en tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi les valises et autres sacs de voyages qui attendaient au pied de l'escalier.

- _Presque_, répondit Sara,_ et toi ? Prête à retrouver ton petit frenchie pour un mois entier ?_

Tout le monde était en effet sur le point de partir pour passer des vacances en France, rejoignant ainsi Pierre dans une grande villa au bord de la Méditerranée.

- _Impatiente tu veux dire ! _déclara Judy avec des yeux gourmands en arrivant dans la cuisine. _Ça va ma princesse ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite à Tina qui finissait de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

La bouche pleine de céréales, la fillette se contenta d'hocher la tête pour répondre.

- _Je viens de déposer Twister chez Lily_, reprit Judy, _l'avantage avec ma grand-mère c'est qu'elle voyage tout le temps, sauf pendant les vacances - y a trop de monde qu'elle dit - et maintenant je suis prête à aller me faire dorer la pilule sur la Côte d'Azur ! D'ailleurs je viens d'avoir Pierre au téléphone, il m'a dit qu'il faisait un temps splendide là-bas et que d'après les prévisions, c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter !_

_- Bonne nouvelle ça ! _approuva Sara qui finissait d'essuyer sa vaisselle. _Moi j'ai eu Ava tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit qu'en fin de compte ils nous rejoindront directement à l'aéroport. Apparemment Loïs a été malade cette nuit alors ils vont essayer de passer vite fait chez le médecin pour qu'il lui donne truc afin que le voyage ne soit pas trop pénible._

_- Ah, moins bonne nouvelle ça par contre ! J'espère que ça va aller_, se navra Judy. _C'est sûr que ça doit pas être drôle de se taper dix heures d'avion quand on est pas en forme ! _

_- Alors tu devrais y aller aussi, _lança soudainement Tina à sa mère.

Judy et Sara regardèrent alors la fillette d'un air interdit quelques secondes avant que Sara ne demande :

- _Où ça ? Chez le médecin ? Mais je suis pas malade !_

_- Si ! _insista Tina. _T'arrêtes pas de dire que tu te sens pas bien et en plus, je t'ai entendu vomir ce matin !_

Judy tourna alors brusquement la tête et tenta de se retenir de sourire en regardant Sara qui ferma douloureusement ses yeux, sachant pertinemment que sa fille venait de la trahir. Après quelques secondes, Sara rouvrit enfin les yeux pour confronter le regard de Judy qui avait en effet très bien compris de quel mal étrange elle souffrait.

- _T'inquiète pas_, reprit alors Judy à l'attention de Tina. _C'est rien ça, c'est sûrement parce que ta maman a mangé trop de fraises_, indiqua-t-elle sans choisir innocemment cette explication. _Ça me fait toujours un peu mal au ventre aussi quand je mange trop de fraises !_

Tina regarda Sara qui confirma d'un petit hochement de tête. Puis, ainsi rassurée sur l'état de santé de sa mère, la fillette repoussa son bol vide avant de descendre de son tabouret et de quitter la cuisine. Judy se retourna alors vers Sara avec un petit sourire ému.

- _Ça fait longtemps ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Deux mois_, dut avouer Sara.

- _Eh ben ! _souffla Judy._ Autant pour Tina j'avais vite compris, autant là… j'ai rien vu venir ! _confia-t-elle en s'étonnant que son sens de l'observation d'habitude si pointu lui ait ainsi fait défaut.

- _Je peux comprendre que tu aies eu l'esprit occupé ailleurs ces derniers temps_, rigola Sara devant la mine désolée de son amie.

- _Oui_, admit Judy dans un petit rire._ Mais en tous cas je suis trop contente pour vous, c'est formidable ! _s'enthousiasma-t-elle en venant étreindre Sara.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de formidable ? _demanda Michael qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.

- _Attends_, s'inquiéta Judy en s'écartant de Sara pour la regarder avec de grands yeux scandalisés, _par pitié, dis-moi qu'il est au courant cette fois ! _

- _Oui_, rigola Sara en hochant la tête tandis que Michael comprenait enfin de quoi les deux femmes étaient en train de parler avant son arrivée.

- _Mais cette fois c'est toi qui était censée ne pas être au courant ! _fit remarquer Michael à Judy en faisant mine d'être vexé.

- _Et bien maintenant je le suis ! _rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement suffisant. _Aller, viens là ! _se radoucit ensuite Judy en attirant Michael vers elle pour se plaquer contre lui, le serrant fort dans ses bras_. T'as gagné un câlin pour la peine !… Félicitations_, murmura-t-elle enfin avec une petite voix qui laissa percevoir toute son émotion.

Michael referma alors ses bras dans le dos de Judy pour répondre à son étreinte et lui déposa un bisou sur les cheveux en la remerciant avant d'échanger un regard attendri avec Sara. Après quelques secondes, Judy relâcha Michael et fit deux, trois pas pour s'éloigner en prenant bien soin à ce que lui et Sara ne voient pas son visage.

- _Vous me faites pleurer, bande de nuls ! _grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle leur tournait le dos le temps d'essuyer ses petites larmes d'émotion.

- _Ça va aller ? _demanda Sara.

- _Oh oui_, la rassura Judy en se retournant vers elle avec un grand sourire. _C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça du coup ! Ça va aller l'avion, les heures de vol… ?_

_- Oui, je suis enceinte mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas malade ! Enfin sauf entre 7 heures et 8 heures tous les matins_, rectifia Sara avec une petite grimace.

Michael caressa alors la joue de Sara et lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres pour la réconforter avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la maison.

- _Bon, je peux mettre les bagages dans ta voiture ? _demanda-t-il à Judy en attrapant deux valises.

- _Ouais, attends, j'arrive, je vais t'aider_…

***************

Moins d'une heure et demi plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Chicago où ils retrouvèrent Lincoln, Ava, LJ et Loïs, et après une petite heure d'attente, tout le monde s'envola en direction de Paris où une correspondance pour Nice les attendrait.


	16. Chapitre 15

**2 Août**

Au terme d'un périple certes long mais sans encombre, tous furent accueillis par Pierre à l'aéroport de Nice. Après un petit bout de route pour rejoindre un petit village pittoresque situé dans les hauteurs de la région, tout le monde put enfin s'installer dans la villa du jeune homme qui était vaste et confortable sans être démesurément grande, de sorte que neuf personnes pouvaient l'occuper sans se marcher dessus mais en conservant tout de même une certaine convivialité. Il y avait par contre un grand parc avec piscine qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la mer en contrebas.

Bien installés depuis maintenant trois jours, les vraies vacances avaient pu commencer, entre baignades et ballades, sport et farniente. Cette après-midi là, le petit groupe avait décidé d'occuper un des terrains de loisir de la plage pour faire une partie de beach-volley. Filles contre garçons, Judy, Ava et Loïs avaient affronté Pierre, Michael et Lincoln au cours d'un match d'anthologie extrêmement serré. Sara avait quant à elle préféré s'abstenir de jouer en prétextant qu'il fallait qu'elle surveille Tina, et LJ avait, caméra au poing, immortalisé la rencontre pour la postérité…

De retour à la villa, à peine arrivé, Lincoln se précipita devant le miroir de l'entrée et enleva le sac de glace qu'il avait apposé sur son nez pour constater les dégâts.

- _Bon sang Judy, je suis sûr que tu me l'as cassé ! _geignit-il tandis qu'il observait son nez rouge et enflé en grimaçant.

- _Mais non ! _s'exaspéra Judy en rentrant à son tour dans la maison avec les autres. _Sara a dit qu'il n'était pas cassé !_

Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que le match était sur le point de toucher à sa fin et qu'il ne manquait qu'un dernier point à l'une ou l'autre des équipes pour le remporter, Judy avait smashé pour la victoire mais le ballon était d'abord venu s'écraser sur le visage de Lincoln qui tentait de défendre son camp avant de finir sa course dans le sable.

- _N'empêche que ça fait un mal de chien ! _grogna Lincoln avant de reposer délicatement le sac de glace sur son nez.

- _Oh le bébé ! _marmonna Judy en levant les yeux au ciel. _Eh ! La fois où j'ai tranché le bras de ton frère, il m'en a pas fait toute une histoire je te signale !_

_- Mais lui c'était un accident alors que là, je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès ! _se défendit Lincoln.

- _N'importe quoi !_

- _Si ! J'ai pas arrêté de te contrer pendant tout le match alors à la fin, t'as voulu te venger ! De toutes façons LJ a tout sur vidéo, je suis sûr qu'on verra très clairement que tu le fais exprès !_

_- On te verra surtout pleurer comme un gros gamin ! _persifla LJ pour se moquer de son père.

- _Eh ! Je pleurais pas ! _s'énerva Lincoln._ Quand on se prend un coup sur le nez, ça fait monter les larmes aux yeux mais je ne pleurais pas ! Sara, dis lui !_

_- Oui, _concéda Sara dans un souci d'apaisement général. _C'est un phénomène physiologique qu'on rencontre chez beaucoup de personnes._

_- Moi je crois qu'il pleurait bien mais plutôt parce qu'il venait de se faire battre par trois femmes ! _ricana Judy attisant le regard noir de Lincoln.

- _En tous cas_, intervint Ava, _je vous rappelle que les perdants devaient s'occuper entièrement du repas, alors à vos tabliers messieurs !_

_- Et si on vous emmenait plutôt dîner au restaurant ? _proposa Pierre qui savait qu'aucun des hommes de cette maison n'était un fin cordon bleu.

- _Oh non, non, non ! _protesta Judy. _Ça c'est trop facile et ce serait de la triche ! Vous allez nous préparer à manger avec vos petites mains et non vos cartes bleues_, expliqua-t-elle en faisant galoper ses doigts sur le torse de Pierre, _et si c'est pas bon, vous recommencerez tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que vous nous proposiez un repas décent ! Ok ?_

Pierre afficha alors un sourire de résignation avant d'échanger un regard impuissant avec ses collègues masculins. Tous savaient qu'il était inutile de lutter, aucuns d'eux n'ayant jamais le dernier mot avec les femmes ici et surtout pas avec Judy. Ainsi, après s'être rafraîchis par la prise d'une bonne douche, Pierre, Michael et Lincoln durent s'attaquer à la préparation du repas.

Alors que les hommes s'activaient en cuisine, que LJ visionnait ses prises de vue de la journée sur sa caméra dans le salon et que Sara donnait son bain à Tina à l'étage, Ava et sa fille se prélassaient sur leur bain de soleil en discutant avec Judy qui faisait des étirements au bord de la piscine. Les grandes baies vitrées de la maison permettaient d'avoir une excellente vue sur le jardin et la piscine depuis la cuisine. Et cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que Lincoln fixait Judy du regard en épluchant ses carottes.

- _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu regardes ma copine comme ça ? _finit par demander Pierre qui avait remarqué l'acharnement visuel de Lincoln.

- _Mais parce que ta copine va devoir payer pour ce qu'elle m'a fait ! _rétorqua Lincoln.

Il laissa alors tomber son couteau et sa carotte sur le plan de travail et s'essuya rapidement les mains dans un torchon avant de sortir de la maison et de se mettre à traverser le grand jardin pour se rendre jusqu'à la piscine. Michael, qui comprit immédiatement ce que son frère projetait de faire, arrêta lui aussi ce qu'il était en train de faire pour le suivre. Mais avant de sortir de la maison, il interpella LJ.

- _Vite, lance ta caméra ! _lui souffla-t-il tout bas en lui faisant signe de le suivre discrètement.

Contrairement à Ava et Loïs, Judy, qui tournait le dos à la maison, ne vit pas Lincoln s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Et tout se passa alors très vite. Arrivé à hauteur de la piscine, Lincoln fit signe à Ava et Loïs de se taire afin de ne pas trahir sa présence. Et tandis que Judy s'étirait tranquillement en levant les bras comme si elle voulait toucher le ciel, Lincoln n'eut qu'à imprimer une petite pression dans son dos pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et la faire ainsi tomber dans la piscine. Judy étouffa un cri de surprise et Lincoln se fendit d'un « _Oups ! Pas fait exprès, désolé ! _» on ne peut plus ironique avant que ne retentisse un bruyant plouf !

LJ, qui était resté quelques pas en arrière de la scène, ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire en même temps qu'il filmait. À côté de lui, Pierre voulut se diriger à la rescousse de Judy mais Michael l'arrêta en plaquant un bras contre son torse. Il lui fit alors signe de ne pas s'inquiéter avant de reporter son regard vers la piscine, semblant attendre avec impatience la réaction de Judy.

Toujours planté au bord de la piscine, Lincoln avait planté ses poings sur ses hanches, content de son méfait, et attendait lui aussi que Judy remonte à la surface afin de savourer sa réaction. Mais après quelques secondes, le remous que Judy avait créé en entrant dans l'eau se dissipa, et Lincoln put se rendre compte que la jeune femme restait immobile au fond de la piscine. Il effaça alors subitement son sourire satisfait de son visage et fit un pas pour venir se pencher au-dessus de la piscine en fronçant les sourcils.

Autour de lui, tous cessèrent de rire à part Michael qui était le seul qui semblait se retenir de rigoler. Pierre amorça un nouveau pas pour se précipiter vers la piscine mais une fois de plus, Michael le retint en lui murmurant d'attendre avant de faire signe à LJ pour qu'il continue de filmer. Ne voyant rien se passer, Ava finit par se lever d'un bond de son siège pour s'approcher de la piscine à son tour.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait ? _marmonna Lincoln qui, toujours penché au-dessus de l'eau pour regarder Judy, sentit une légère angoisse monter alors qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

- _Mais enfin, fais quelque chose ! _s'écria Ava avec panique en tapant sur le bras de Lincoln._ Elle va se noyer ! Va la chercher !_

_- Et merde ! _jura-t-il alors en réalisant que quelque chose clochait.

Et sans plus attendre, Lincoln dut se jeter à l'eau tout habillé pour aller chercher Judy au fond de la piscine. Une fois remonté à la surface avec la jeune femme, il tenta, avec l'aide d'Ava, de la hisser sur le bord. Et tandis que Judy était ainsi sortie de l'eau, Michael se fendit d'un sourire avant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il aperçut son amie lui faire un clin d'œil. Judy, maintenant allongée sur les dalles au bord de la piscine, partit alors elle aussi dans un puissant fou rire. Lincoln sortit à son tour de l'eau en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, regardant à tour de rôle Michael et Judy avec une incrédulité qui se transforma rapidement en fureur lorsqu'il comprit que cette dernière s'était foutue de lui.

- _Quoi ! _fulmina-t-il. _T'étais pas en train de te noyer ! _

Judy roula alors par terre pour se mettre sur le dos mais se trouva bien incapable de répondre tant elle rigolait. Tous les autres se mirent alors aussi à rire, sans trop savoir si c'était le rire de Judy qui était communicatif ou si c'était l'expression dépitée de Lincoln qui méritait qu'on se marre ainsi.

- _Elle fait ce coup là à tous ceux qui lui font l'affront de la pousser à l'eau et le pire, c'est que ça marche à chaque fois ! _expliqua Michael entre deux éclats de rire.

Assis sur le bord de la piscine, Lincoln donna alors une claque rageuse dans l'eau avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains. Après quelques secondes, Judy se calma enfin et put s'assoire à son tour au bord de la piscine. Elle fixa alors Lincoln en silence. Celui-ci finit par relever la tête et regarda Judy en essayant de se retenir de sourire pour paraître le plus furieux possible.

- _Tu m'as fait peur ! _grogna-t-il.

- _Oui, c'était un peu le but ! _admit Judy. _J'ai commencé la natation à l'âge de cinq ans, _expliqua-t-elle ensuite, _et je suis allée à la piscine à un rythme de trois fois par semaine pendant vingt ans ! Je suis quasiment devenue amphibie et je peux tenir deux minutes en apnée sans problème ! _rigola-t-elle.

- _N'empêche que tu m'as foutu la trouille aussi_, se plaignit Ava.

- _Je suis désolée, _s'excusa Judy. _Mais en même temps, je suis sûre que tu as vu Linc s'approcher et que tu m'as pas prévenu ! Alors considère que c'était pour te punir de ta traîtrise faite à la légendaire solidarité féminine !_

Ava admit alors dans un petit haussement d'épaules qu'on pouvait en effet voir les choses comme ça.

- _Et je crois qu'il y a un autre traître dans l'histoire_, dénonça Lincoln en pointant son frère du doigt. _Si tu m'avais dit que tu savais ce qu'elle était en train de faire, je n'aurais jamais plongé et elle aurait bien été obligée de remonter toute seule !_

_- Non, non Linc ! C'est fini l'époque où je te sauvais la mise ! _se défendit Michael. _T'as voulu jouer au plus malin, tu t'es fait avoir, et moi je me suis bien marré !_

Au même moment, Sara arriva dans le jardin avec Tina dans les bras.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? _demanda-t-elle en découvrant Judy et Lincoln assis au bord de la piscine, habillés mais trempés_. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?_

_- Non, t'inquiète ! J'ai tout sur vidéo ! _la rassura LJ en brandissant fièrement sa caméra.

- _Je tiens à préciser_, reprit Judy plus sérieusement, _que j'ai fait cette petite blague parce que je savais que Tina n'était pas dans les parages. Je sais que ça peut faire peur alors je n'aurais pas voulu l'effrayer. Je me serais contentée de sortir de l'eau pour te botter les fesses Burrows ! _déclara-t-elle en regardant Lincoln. _On ne s'attaque pas à Judy Miller ! _le prévint-elle.

Lincoln hocha alors la tête avec résignation mais ne manqua pas de se dire qu'il lui restait un peu plus de trois semaines avant la fin des vacances pour mettre au point une vengeance diabolique !

***************

Le soir venu, tout le monde s'était installé sur la terrasse de la villa pour savourer le dîner durement gagné par Judy, Ava et Loïs lors du match de volley. Les perdants avaient misé sur quelque chose de simple, une salade composée fraîche et plutôt bien accommodée qui se révéla être finalement ce qu'il y avait de plus digeste quand on savait la chaleur étouffante qui pouvait régner jusque tard dans la soirée. Et afin d'être sûr de suffisamment impressionner ces dames pour ne pas avoir à recommencer le soir suivant, ils avaient tenté de réussir une tarte aux pommes du verger. Mais le dessert avait été un tel succès que leur prouesse s'était retournée contre eux. Les femmes ainsi conquises avaient en effet fait savoir qu'elles n'auraient rien contre la réitération de l'exploit, leur soufflant au passage et avec malice que les arbres fruitiers du jardin donnaient aussi d'excellentes poires, pêches ou encore prunes.

Peu après minuit, tous montèrent se coucher et il était à présent une heure et demi du matin lorsque Michael se réveilla. La lumière brillante de la lune qui filtrait à travers les fins rideaux voilés de la fenêtre restée ouverte lui permettait de distinguer assez nettement l'intérieur de la chambre malgré la pénombre dans laquelle elle était plongée. Il tourna alors la tête pour regarder Sara qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui avant que de nouveaux picotements, sûrement les mêmes que ceux qui l'avaient réveillé, ne se rappellent à son bon souvenir au niveau de sa gorge. Michael savait qu'avec la chaleur écrasante qui régnait en ce début de mois d'Août, une légère climatisation dans les chambres était nécessaire pour des nuits sereines mais cela avait l'effet pervers de lui assécher la gorge. Il se leva alors doucement du lit et sortit sans bruit de la chambre pour descendre à la cuisine.

Arrivé en bas des marches, il n'eut nullement besoin d'allumer la lumière tant l'éclat particulièrement vif de la lune cette nuit là éclairait toute la maison à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Michael se dirigea alors vers le réfrigérateur et se servit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'un trait, calmant instantanément les désagréables sensations au fond de sa gorge.

Alors qu'il retraversait le salon pour retourner dans sa chambre, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'extérieur et fut interpellé par une silhouette qui semblait assise, seule, au fond du jardin. Michael resta quelques secondes à l'observer en plissant les yeux pour essayer de distinguer qui cela pouvait être avant de se décider à faire glisser la baie vitrée pour sortir à son tour. Le fond de l'air était encore très lourd malgré la nuit mais une légère brise venue de la mer rendait l'atmosphère agréablement respirable. Et dans le calme du grand parc boisé, seul le chant des grillons et le bruit des vagues au loin se faisaient entendre.

Michael traversa le jardin, savourant le contact de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus, contourna la piscine et arriva doucement à hauteur de Judy qui, assise en tailleur à même le sol, fixait l'horizon, perdant son regard sur les ondulations argentées que la lune dessinait sur la surface de la mer.

- _Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? _demanda Michael qui s'était arrêtait quelques pas derrière Judy.

Sans même le regarder, elle leva un doigt vers le ciel étoilé.

- _C'est la pleine lune_, indiqua-t-elle._ Je ne dors jamais bien les nuits de pleine lune._

Michael s'approcha alors pour venir s'assoire à côté de Judy.

- _Ah tu me rassures, je croyais que c'était le repas qui t'avait rendu malade ! _

_- T'es bête ! _se navra Judy non sans un petit rire. _Quoique… c'est vrai que j'aurais pu craindre que ton frère décide d'agrémenter ma part de tarte d'une pincée d'arsenic !_

Ce fut au tour de Michael de laisser échapper un petit rire.

_- Dis Mike_, l'interpella-t-elle soudain comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose d'inquiétant, _j'espère que vous ne comptez pas bientôt l'annoncer, avec Sara, pour le bébé ? Parce si Linc se rend compte que je l'ai encore su avant lui, je n'aurais plus qu'à faire mes prières cette fois ! _plaisanta Judy.

- _Ben, malheureusement pour toi, je pense qu'on va être obligé de le faire rapidement. Dans la région où il est coutume de prendre l'apéro tous les soirs et d'accompagner tous ses repas de petits vins de pays, je pense qu'ils vont vite comprendre ce qui se passe quand ils vont remarquer que Sara reste cantonnée au jus de fruit et à l'eau plate !_

_- Ah oui ! _rigola Judy. _J'avais pas pensé à ça ! Mais bon, c'est pas grave ! Si Linc essaye de s'en prendre à moi, Pierre lui fera la peau !… Enfin j'espère, _ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec méfiance et interrogation. _Vous allez d'abord le dire à Tina je suppose ? _reprit-elle avec plus de sérieux.

- _Oui… Et j'espère qu'elle sera contente_, appréhenda Michael en réalisant soudain qu'il se pouvait très bien que Tina n'apprécie pas l'arrivée d'un nouveau bébé. _Je veux dire, ça fait cinq ans qu'elle est toute seule avec nous, c'est pas évident qu'elle accepte de nous partager, j'espère que ça se passera bien._

_- Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais te confier quelque chose. Tu te souviens, il y a quelques mois, quand j'ai emmené Tina au cinéma ?_

Michael acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- _Et bien je ne te l'avais pas dit à l'époque mais en attendant que le film commence, on a un peu discuté toutes les deux, et elle m'a parlé d'une de ses petites camarades de classe qui venait d'avoir une petite sœur. Et… elle m'a demandé si elle aussi, elle aurait un petit frère ou une petite sœur un jour_, confia Judy avec un petit sourire ému.

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? _interrogea Michael, vraiment curieux de savoir.

- _Et bien je t'avouerais que je suis restée un peu bête ! _admit Judy avec une petite mine penaude. _Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent de ne pas savoir quoi répondre quand on me pose une question, mais là… Je veux dire, j'allais pas lui promettre qu'elle aurait une petite sœur elle aussi alors que je ne savais même pas si vous comptiez avoir un autre enfant. Et quand bien même je l'aurais su, je sais bien qu'on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans ce domaine, qu'il ne suffit pas juste de le vouloir pour que ça arrive… Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on ne sait pas quoi répondre ? Et bien on pose une autre question. Je sais, c'est nul, _concéda Judy comme si elle avait honte d'avoir dupé une enfant de cinq ans en utilisant de ce stratagème, _mais… je lui ai demandé si ça lui ferait plaisir… _

_- Et…, _l'encouragea Michael pour qu'elle continue.

Judy afficha alors un petit sourire malicieux avant de se mettre à secouer la tête en signe de refus.

- _Non, je te le dis pas ! Tu verras bien ce qu'elle va vous dire quand vous lui annoncerez la nouvelle !… Mais… enfin t'as pas trop de soucis à te faire, t'inquiète pas ! _indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Michael sourit à son tour, puis tous deux reportèrent leur regard vers l'horizon en silence.

- _Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse ? _demanda soudainement Michael. _Je viens t'embêter là, mais tu voulais peut-être restée seule ?_

_- Non, ça va, _rigola Judy de la réelle inquiétude de son ami. _J'étais pas en pleine méditation bouddhiste, tu ne me déranges pas ! _

_- Alors à quoi tu pensais, là, assise toute seule dans le jardin ? _interrogea Michael pour donner une chance à Judy de se confier si le cœur lui en disait.

Elle esquissa alors un sourire avant de baisser la tête en la secouant.

- _C'est nul, je te préviens ! _s'excusa à l'avance Judy avant de pousser un long soupir. _Je sais que les vacances viennent de commencer mais, au moment où tu es arrivé, j'étais en train de convertir le nombre de jours qu'il nous reste avant le départ en secondes, afin que le temps que j'ai encore à passer avec Pierre me paraisse plus long ! Plutôt débile, hein ?_

Michael esquissa un sourire.

- _Non_, la rassura-t-il. _Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Moi je tombe en quasi déprime si je dois passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée loin de Sara alors honnêtement, je t'admire beaucoup. Je sais pas comment tu fais, comment vous faites tous les deux, pour supporter toute cette distance et ces semaines, parfois ces mois entiers sans vous voir ! _

_- Ouais_, soupira Judy, _c'est sûr que c'est une autre conception de la vie à deux ! Et ça tient peut-être du fait que Pierre et moi avons tous les deux un caractère très indépendant… Mais…_

Elle s'interrompit pour pousser un nouveau soupir en se frottant les sourcils avant de basculer en arrière pour s'allonger dans l'herbe, perdant son regard ému dans l'immensité du ciel étoilé.

- … _je dois bien avouer que c'est pas tous les jours facile !_

Michael se laissa à son tour tomber sur le sol, s'allongeant à côté de Judy en dirigeant lui aussi son regard vers le ciel.

- _Je sais que même si on vit loin l'un de l'autre, _reprit Judy, _on a moyen de se parler facilement mais, tu vois, quand… quand un truc important se passe dans ma vie par exemple, ça reste assez frustrant de devoir me demander à chaque fois quelle heure il est en France avant de l'appeler pour m'assurer que je ne vais pas le déranger ou le réveiller ! Et il y a des fois, après avoir simplement passer une mauvaise journée au bureau, je n'ai pas forcément envie de l'appeler pour lui raconter mais j'aurais juste envie qu'il soit là, j'aimerais pouvoir le voir et me blottir dans ses bras sans même dire un mot… Au lieu de ça je rentre chez moi et je trouve un chat qui me harcèle jusqu'à ce que le lui aie donné sa gamelle !_

Michael et Judy échangèrent alors un regard avant que chacun ne reporte ses yeux vers le ciel.

_- Tu… t'as pensé à aller t'installer à Paris avec lui ? _demanda Michael alors qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée même que la distance qui aujourd'hui séparait Pierre de Judy ne devienne un jour celle qui pourrait le séparer d'elle.

Judy resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

- _La vérité…, _commença-t-elle, _c'est pas que j'y aie pensé mais plutôt que… j'y pense toujours… Je m'interroge, _continua Judy sans lâcher le ciel des yeux alors qu'elle sentait le regard de Michael posé sur elle, _je me demande ce qui serait le mieux pour moi, pour mon couple, parce que… je ne sais pas combien de temps on va pouvoir tenir comme ça… Tu vois, j'en suis arrivée à un stade où je ne parviens même plus à profiter du temps qu'on passe ensemble ! À peine on se retrouve que je pense déjà au moment où il va falloir de nouveau se quitter et ça me tue un peu plus à chaque fois !_

Judy tourna enfin la tête pour confronter le regard de Michael qui la fixait avec angoisse.

- _Je t'en pris, me regarde pas comme ça ! _implora Judy. _Si tu avais dû suivre Sara à l'autre bout du monde, en nous laissant, Linc, LJ et moi, tu l'aurais fait n'est-ce pas ?_

_- … Oui_, dut reconnaître Michael dans un murmure.

- _Et je l'aurais parfaitement compris !_

_- Je le comprendrais parfaitement aussi si tu décidais de partir vivre avec Pierre mais… ça n'empêche pas que ce serait très difficile quand même ! Et pas que pour moi !_

Judy détourna alors brusquement la tête en fermant les yeux, laissant s'échapper deux petites larmes qui roulèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

- _Pardon_, s'excusa Michael, _je cherchais pas à te faire culpabiliser, excuse-moi. _

_- Je sais_, souffla Judy dans un petit sourire. _C'est juste que… j'aime Pierre bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer et je me rends compte que je supporte de moins en moins d'être loin de lui mais… c'est sûr que ce serait aussi extrêmement difficile de vous laisser, tous… Je suis sûre que même Lincoln finirait par me manquer ! _rigola-t-elle pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. _Mais bon, _reprit Judy d'un ton plus vigoureux en regardant Michael, _il n'y a encore rien de fait ! J'en ai même pas parlé avec Pierre et il est évident que ce n'est pas le genre de décision qui se prend sans un minimum de recul. Un déménagement d'un pays à un autre, c'est pas simple alors faut mieux être sûr de son coup ! T'imagines que je m'installe à Paris et qu'après quelques temps, on se rende finalement compte qu'on arrive pas à se supporter plus de quelques jours par mois ! _demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils d'un air à la fois désolé et amusé.

_- D'un point de vue purement égoïste ce serait une très bonne nouvelle ! _plaisanta Michael en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

- _Ah ah ! _rigola Judy avant de soupirer. _Tu me facilites pas la tâche, tu sais ! _

Michael attrapa alors la main de Judy et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser d'excuse. Elle esquissa alors un sourire et le silence s'installa quelques secondes entre les deux amis.

- _Tu te souviens, quand on était jeune ? _demanda doucement Michael._ On pouvait passer des nuits entières rien qu'à discuter, comme ça !_

- _Oui_, se rappela Judy avec amusement, _mais dans la mesure où on passait déjà toutes nos journées ensemble, je vois pas bien ce qu'on avait encore à se dire !_

_- Mais si, on s'imaginait nos vies futures ! On se demandait ce qu'on deviendrait, ce qu'on ferait, où on serait et avec qui…_

- _Ah oui ! _rigola Judy, se remémorant les fous rires partagés._ Et c'est vrai qu'on avait parfois des idées farfelues mais on aura finalement été très loin du compte !_ _Tu sais, ce matin, au marché, j'étais en train de m'acheter mes petits légumes, tranquille, quand j'ai entendu un petit groupe de vieux villageois qui discutaient des nouvelles du jour et, j'ai pas tout compris, mais je crois qu'ils faisaient référence à une tentative d'évasion qu'il a dû y avoir dans une des prisons de la région. Et moi, en les écoutant d'une oreille, j'étais là à sourire toute seule comme une idiote en tâtant mes tomates ! _

_- Et bien je suis sûr que ces personnes avaient une excellente raison de vouloir retrouver leur liberté mais qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi pour aller les aider !_

_- Oui, je me doute ! _rigola Judy avant de marquer une petite pause pour reprendre plus sérieusement. _Ça t'arrive d'y repenser parfois ?_

_- De moins en moins, _confia Michael. _Mais il m'arrive encore d'en rêver quelques nuits, c'est sûr qu'on ne débarrasse pas facilement son esprit d'un truc pareil !_

_- Surtout quand on s'en est ramené un petit souvenir qui dort toutes les nuits à côté soi ! _fit remarquer Judy avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- _Oui, c'était pas très malin hein ? _ironisa Michael avec une petite grimace. _Non mais plus sérieusement_, reprit-il, _je crois qu'on a bien réussi à gérer la chose avec Sara. On sait que toute cette histoire fait partie de nous, de notre passé, mais je pense qu'on a réussi à ce qu'elle n'interfère pas dans notre vie aujourd'hui. _

_- Et c'est sûr que votre petite escapade de six mois en mer vous aura permis de mettre un solide point final à toute cette sombre affaire._

_- C'est vrai que pour le coup, c'est nous qui vous avions tous lâchement abandonner là ! _se rappela Michael dans un petit rire coupable et désolé tandis que Judy lui adressait un sourire bienveillant indiquant qu'elle ne leur en avait pas tenu rigueur. _Mais on avait un tel besoin de disparaître de la surface de la terre ! Et puis je savais que ça laisserait le temps à toute l'euphorie médiatique de retomber, une info chassant l'autre, je me doutais que les gens finiraient par oublier cette histoire et qu'on pourrait alors revenir et retrouver une vie normale. _

- _Et c'était bien vu ! _confirma Judy.

- _Un franc succès, je dirais même ! _renchérit Michael avec une fierté volontairement appuyée qui fit rire Judy.

_- T'as raison, tu peux être fier de ta petite famille ! Et d'ailleurs…_

Judy se mit alors sur le côté, appuyant sa tête dans sa main, pour faire face à Michael, et commença à arracher machinalement quelques brins d'herbe.

- … _tu sais Mike, si… si je ne t'ai pas proposé de te donner une partie de l'argent de mon père c'est pas parce que je ne le voulais pas mais… parce que je savais que toi, tu n'en aurais pas voulu…_

Michael se mit à sourire.

- … _je sais que tu tiens à te débrouiller tout seul et que tu n'as besoin d'absolument personne pour offrir à ta famille tout ce qu'elle désire._

_- Je sais que tu sais_, la rassura Michael avec tendresse._ Et je crois même que j'aurais été très offensé que tu me proposes une telle chose… parce que je sais que tu me connais mieux que ça ! _ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Judy lui sourit alors en retour avant qu'il ne se redresse pour se rassoire dans l'herbe.

- _Bon, je crois que je vais retourner me coucher_, indiqua Michael tandis que Judy se redressait à son tour. _Parce que si Sara se réveille et s'aperçoit que je ne suis plus là, ça risque de ne pas être bon pour moi ! _confia-t-il avec une petite grimace de douleur.

- _Ouais, je vais y aller aussi, _déclara Judy tandis que tous deux se levaient pour repartir en direction de la maison. _J'en étais arrivée à la conclusion qu'il nous restait à peine plus de deux millions de secondes avant de reprendre l'avion alors faut peut-être mieux pas que je commence à les laisser filer !_


	17. Chapitre 16

**20 Août**

Deux jours après le match de volley qui resterait désormais dans les anales de la famille, Michael et Sara avaient décidé d'annoncer la grossesse de cette dernière. À Tina, d'abord, qui avait accueilli la nouvelle avec toute la joie et l'enthousiasme qu'elle mérite, puis au reste de la famille. Mais lors de l'annonce, Judy avait eu le malheur d'oublier de simuler une expression de surprise, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Lincoln. Celui-ci lui avait alors adressé un petit sourire indulgent pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir, une fois encore, su avant lui. Puis il avait calmement pris le temps de féliciter les futurs parents avant de quitter la terrasse pour se diriger innocemment dans la cuisine. Mais devant l'attitude un peu trop tranquille pour être honnête de Lincoln, Judy avait préféré ne pas le lâcher des yeux. Et bien lui en avait pris, puisqu'elle l'avait vu attraper une bombe de crème chantilly dans le réfrigérateur qu'il s'était mis à vigoureusement agiter un revenant vers la terrasse d'un pas menaçant.

_- Je t'avais dit qu'il le prendrait mal ! _avait lancé Judy à Michael en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise pour détaler à toute vitesse.

Lincoln s'était alors lancé à la poursuite de la malheureuse à travers le vaste parc. Et Judy avait eu beau clamer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, lui assurer qu'elle l'avait appris par accident, essayer de le dissuader en lui rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture, Lincoln avait fini par la rattraper et la plaquer au sol pour de l'enduire généreusement de crème chantilly. Une fois son forfait accompli, il était revenu s'assoire à la table de la terrasse comme si de rien n'était.

- _Je suis l'oncle légitime, elle n'a pas à le savoir avant moi ! _s'était-il justifié avec sérieux auprès des autres qui essayaient de calmer leur fou rire.

Après s'être débarrassée du gros de la crème qui la recouvrait, Judy était enfin revenue vers la maison en lançant son regard le plus noir à Lincoln. Mais contre toute attente, une fois arrivée sur la terrasse, c'est vers Michael et Sara qu'elle s'était tournée en pointant un doigt menaçant.

_- Vous, la prochaine fois que vous décidez d'avoir un gosse, faites en sorte que je ne l'apprenne pas avant qu'il soit né et qu'on lui ait remis son diplôme universitaire !_

Sur ce, elle était partie se doucher rapidement et une fois qu'elle avait été sûre de ne plus attirer toutes les guêpes à dix kilomètres à la ronde, elle avait pu revenir sur la terrasse pour fêter l'heureuse nouvelle comme il se devait, avec tous les autres et dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Les vacances avaient ensuite pu suivre leur cours dans un calme plus ou moins relatif, entre sorties en bateau, initiation à la plongée sous-marine et visites en tous genres. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Nice, pas l'ombre d'un nuage n'était venu pointer le bout de son nez. Et en cette journée quelque peu particulière, la chaleur était une fois encore étouffante et l'atmosphère plus lourde que jamais.

Après le déjeuner, Ava accompagna LJ et Loïs à la plage, et Michael et Sara choisirent de rester se reposer au frais dans la maison tandis que Judy, Pierre et Lincoln décidaient de partir faire une petite ballade avec Tina.

- _Je t'en foutrais des petits sommes ! _ricana Lincoln quelques minutes après avoir quitter la villa, y laissant Michael et Sara tous seuls._ Ils vont plutôt en profiter pour faire une sieste crapuleuse si vous voulez mon avis !_

_- C'est quoi une sieste crapuleuse ? _demanda alors Tina qui avait élu domicile dans les bras de Pierre tout le temps qu'ils devaient arpenter le petit chemin caillouteux et accidenté qui conduisait jusqu'au village.

- _Merci Lincoln ! _se navra Judy_. Une sieste crapuleuse ma chérie_, continua-t-elle tendrement à l'attention de Tina_, c'est quand on fait croire qu'on va dormir, mais qu'en réalité on fait autre chose. Par exemple, quand j'étais petite fille, que ma grand-mère me disait que c'était l'heure de faire la sieste, elle me mettait au lit dans ma chambre pour que je dorme. Mais une fois qu'elle avait fermé la porte et qu'elle me laissait seule pensant que je dormais, et bien moi je me relevais et j'allais jouer avec mes poupées parce que j'avais pas du tout envie de faire la sieste ! Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu as déjà fait ça ?_

_- Non, _répondit sincèrement Tina.

Judy échangea alors un sourire coupable avec Pierre tandis que Lincoln pouffait de rire.

- _Bon, bah c'est sûrement moi qui devais être une sale gamine alors ! _en conclut Judy dans un petit haussement d'épaules piteux.

- _Eh, l'âne, il est là ! _s'exclama soudainement Tina en apercevant l'animal dans son champ, oubliant ainsi de demander à quoi ses parents pouvaient jouer au lieu de dormir et ce, pour le plus grand soulagement des trois adultes qui l'accompagnaient.

Tous s'approchèrent alors de la clôture en même temps que l'âne arrivait doucement à leur rencontre.

- _Tu sais, j'ai rencontré son propriétaire hier_, expliqua Pierre à Tina qui, toujours dans ses bras, avait tendu sa petite main pour caresser la tête de l'animal, _et il m'a dit qu'en fait c'est une ânesse, qu'elle s'appelle Dixie et il m'a même dit qu'elle allait bientôt avoir un petit. _

_- Elle va avoir un bébé ? _répéta Tina avec émerveillement._ Comme maman ?_

_- C'est ça, _pouffa Lincoln, _compare ta mère à un âne, ça va lui faire plaisir !_

-_ Mais le miracle de la vie est le même pour tout le monde mon cher Lincoln ! _fit remarquer Judy pour prendre la défense de sa filleule.

Après quelques minutes passées à cajoler l'animal, tous se remirent à marcher en direction du village.

- _Et t'as réfléchis à ce qu'on pourrait leur offrir ? _demanda Lincoln à Judy en arrivant aux portes du petit bourg.

- _Non, j'ai pas d'idée précise. Ça va dépendre de ce qu'on va trouver mais ce sera juste une petite bricole, histoire de marquer le coup._

_- C'est l'anniversaire de qui ? _interrogea Tina, curieuse de savoir à qui serait destiné un potentiel cadeau.

- _C'est pas vraiment de qui, mais plutôt de quoi, _corrigea Judy. _C'est l'anniversaire de mariage de tes parents aujourd'hui, _expliqua-t-elle ensuite. _Ça fait deux ans qu'ils sont mariés._

_- Et c'est les noces de quoi, deux ans ? _demanda Lincoln. _Un an c'est le coton, ça c'était facile, mais deux ans ?!_

_- C'est les noces de cuir je crois_, répondit Judy.

- _Alors il faut qu'on trouve un truc qui contienne du cuir, c'est ça ?_

_- Ouais, si on y arrive, ce serait sympa ! _approuva Judy en laissant traîner ses yeux sur les vitrines des boutiques. _Mais il faudrait aussi que ça ait un minimum de décence, pas comme ton paquet de boulettes de coton hydrophile de l'année dernière !_

Lincoln pouffa alors de rire, visiblement encore content de sa trouvaille de l'an passé.

- _Oh, c'était pour le gag ça ! _ricana-t-il._ Et puis on peut pas frapper fort tous les ans ! _se justifia-t-il. _Déjà que j'avais dû manger des pâtes pendant six mois pour pouvoir leur offrir leur voyage de noces l'année d'avant !_

_- Oh arrête ! Tu vas me faire pleurer ! _s'exaspéra Judy devant l'exagération manifeste de Lincoln. _T'es quand même loin d'être à la rue ! En plus on était quatre à leur payer ce voyage !_

- _N'empêche que trois semaines dans l'archipel indonésien, même à quatre, euh…, _se souvint Lincoln en écarquillant douloureusement les yeux.

- _Oui, d'accord, on a compris, _le coupa Judy. _Mais je pense qu'avec ton paquet de coton à trente centimes l'année dernière, t'as pu te refaire ! Et puis t'inquiète pas, je t'ai dit, je veux juste essayer de trouver un petit truc pour marquer le coup, pas besoin que ça coûte une fortune ! _indiqua-t-elle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant un présentoir de cartes postales. _Dites donc, on a même pas encore écrit de cartes cette année, _fit-elle remarquer en faisant tourner le présentoir.

- _T'es partie en vacances avec tous tes amis, à qui tu veux en envoyer ? _se moqua Lincoln en échangeant un regard complice avec Pierre qui se retint de rire.

Judy fixa alors Lincoln quelques secondes en secouant la tête avec désolation.

- _J'ai quand même une vie sociale en dehors de vous ! _affirma-t-elle en essayant de paraître la plus convaincante possible.

- _Tu veux parler de ton chat et de ta grand-mère ? _supposa Lincoln, un sourcil relevé et un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- _Et de… Oui ! _dut reconnaître Judy en se replongeant dans l'inspection des différentes cartes postales avec une petite moue.

Pierre, amusé, vint alors lui déposer un bisou sur la tempe en lui caressant la nuque pour la réconforter.

- _Et moi, je peux en envoyer une à Audrey ? _demanda Tina.

- _Bien sûr ma puce, _acquiesça Judy en prenant Tina dans ses bras pour lui permettre de mieux voir toutes les cartes. _Choisis-en une qui te plait._

Pendant que Judy patientait à la caisse pour régler les cartes, Pierre et Lincoln emmenèrent Tina dans la boutique d'en face pour lui acheter une glace, ne manquant pas de s'en prendre une pour eux au passage. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le bord d'une fontaine, à l'ombre d'un gros peuplier, en attendant Judy. Après quelques minutes, elle sortit enfin du magasin et traversa la place pavée pour venir les rejoindre sous l'arbre.

- _Voilà, il n'y a plus qu'à les écrire ! _déclara-t-elle en rangeant les cartes dans son sac en bandoulière.

- _Mais je sais pas écrire moi ! _s'inquiéta Tina entre deux bouchées de glace à la vanille.

- _C'est pas grave ça_, la rassura Judy en déposant un bisou sur le front de la fillette qui, debout sur le muret de la fontaine, était à sa hauteur, _je t'aiderai_.

- _Bon, alors, _reprit Lincoln en se frottant les sourcils d'une main pour favoriser sa concentration,_ un truc en cuir. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir trouver avec du cuir ? Des pièces de maroquinerie ? Y a un maroquinier dans le coin ? _demanda-t-il à Pierre.

- _Oui, je crois qu'il y en a un dans la rue du cinéma, _indiqua Pierre.

- _Quoi, qu'est-ce qui a encore ? _s'agaça Lincoln en voyant Judy faire une petite grimace sceptique.

_- Bah… j'me vois pas trop leur offrir un portefeuille chacun, c'est nul, _déplora Judy. _Le but c'est pas de faire un cadeau spécialement utile mais j'aimerais plutôt quelque chose de symbolique, à la fois dans son fond et dans sa forme !_

_- Oh les femmes ! _soupira Lincoln en levant les yeux au ciel. _Et pourquoi on ne leur offrirait pas une vache !_

_- Une vache ?! _répéta Judy en levant les sourcils tandis que Pierre éclatait de rire.

_- Bah oui ! Il y a plein de cuir sur une vache ! _se justifia Lincoln. _Ce serait bien symbolique sur la forme !_

_- Et sur le fond, comment est-ce qu'ils seraient censés l'interpréter ? _demanda Judy, curieuse de connaître le raisonnement de Lincoln.

- _Et bien on pourrait mettre autour de son cou une pancarte du genre « Oh la vache !! Déjà deux ans de mariage, on pensait pas que vous tiendriez le coup ! »_

Pierre se mit alors à rire de plus belle tandis que Judy esquissait un sourire avant d'essayer de cacher son amusement pour se navrer :

_- Non mais tu t'écoutes parler, parfois, mon pauvre Lincoln !_

_- Moi je trouve ça terrible comme idée ! _renchérit Pierre._ Irréalisable, mais terrible ! _

_- L'encourage pas, toi ! _ordonna Judy en donnant une petite claque du revers de la main sur le bras de Pierre.

Lincoln et Pierre continuèrent alors à se marrer quelques secondes avant de pouvoir retrouver un certain sérieux. Judy en profita pour tremper un mouchoir dans l'eau de la fontaine afin de débarbouiller Tina qui venait de finir sa glace. Tous reprirent ensuite leur promenade dans les rues commerçantes du village à la recherche d'une idée de cadeau qui ne serait pas difficile de ramener à Chicago en avion.

Après quelques minutes passer à flâner, défilant devant les devantures de bijouteries, de magasins de souvenirs ou encore de vêtements, Lincoln s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une discrète petite boutique.

- _Jud', viens voir !_

Judy s'immobilisa alors et se retourna vers Lincoln pour le fixer quelques instants en redoutant quelle bêtise il allait encore bien pouvoir lui sortir avant de se décider à le rejoindre d'un pas las devant la vitrine.

- _Regarde… ça_, lui indiqua Lincoln en pointant son doigt pour désigner sa trouvaille.

Judy se fendit alors d'un radieux sourire.

- _Et bien voilà qui me semble parfaitement indiqué pour l'occasion ! _se réjouit-elle.

***************

Le soir venu, tout le monde s'était réuni sur la terrasse de la villa pour célébrer le deuxième anniversaire de mariage de Michael et Sara. Entre une gorgée de Champagne et une bouchée de petit four, les souvenirs du jour où Sara était officiellement devenue madame Scofield fusaient. Seul Pierre n'avait pas été là pour voir le couple s'unir, une relation avec Judy lui étant à l'époque toujours impossible puisqu'ils n'avaient pas fini de travailler ensemble. Mais LJ Spielberg n'avait, caméra à l'appui, manqué aucun des moments importants de cette journée particulière, même ceux dont certaines personnes auraient préféré ne pas se souvenir. Après avoir eu l'occasion, l'année passée, de visionner les heures de film tournées, Pierre avait ainsi pu se rendre compte que si la cérémonie avait été très intimiste et le nombre d'invités réduit au strict minimum, il n'était nullement nécessaire d'être nombreux pour passer une journée exceptionnelle et beaucoup s'amuser…

- _J'avoue que j'aurais beaucoup aimé pouvoir assister à un mariage comme le vôtre, _confia Pierre en reposant sa coupe de Champagne sur la table. _Ça m'aurait changé des mariages auxquels je suis habitué dans ma famille. À celui de ma sœur, il y avait plus de deux cents invités, et je suis sûr qu'il y en avait la moitié que ni elle ni son mari ne connaissait !_

_- Ah, c'est vrai qu'on avait nettement moins d'invités_, reconnut Sara avec amusement, _mais au moins on les connaissait tous ! _

_- Justement, on les connaissait bien, alors qu'est-ce qui nous avait pris de les inviter ! _se demanda Michael, faussement affligé, en regardant Sara qui pouffa de rire tandis que tous les autres conspuaient copieusement l'auteur du sarcasme.

- _On est la seule famille qui vous reste_, se défendit Lincoln,_ vous auriez été tous seuls si on avait pas été là !_

_- Oh mais crois bien que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, _lui assura Michael_. La seule dont j'avais besoin ce jour là, c'était Sara. Sauf que j'en connais une autre qui m'aurait fait une syncope si je m'étais marié sans sa présence, _expliqua-t-il en portant un regard insistant sur Judy.

- _Et comment que j'en aurais fait une syncope ! _confirma Judy._ Tu ne m'avais déjà pas invité à ton mariage avec Nika, _continua-t-elle en essayant de retenir un sourire narquois, _et je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais ça m'avait fait beaucoup de peine ! _

Lincoln éclata alors de rire tandis que Michael secouait la tête avec désolation avant de reporter son attention vers Pierre.

- _Donc on avait en effet voulu s'entourer uniquement des quelques personnes qui comptent vraiment pour nous mais malheureusement, elles sont majoritairement constituées de ce genre d'énergumènes, _lui expliqua-t-il en désignant Judy et Lincoln qui continuaient de ricaner.

- _Ouais, _renchérit LJ,_ parce qu'il faut aussi rajouter Sucre au casting et j'avoue que Lily n'avait pas été mal non plus, surtout avec un petit coup dans le nez ! _s'amusa-t-il en se remémorant sa complicité avec la grand-mère de Judy qui s'était laissée aller à lui raconter quelques savoureux souvenirs de jeunesse.

_- C'est vrai qu'à eux quatre ils forment une belle bande d'allumés surexcités, _reprit Ava, _mais moi je me souviens aussi très bien qu'ils étaient les premiers émus au moment de l'échange des vœux au point d'en pleurer ! _se souvint-elle avec tendresse.

- _Non mais avec ce qu'ils se sont dit aussi ! _se défendit Judy. _C'était pas humain !_

- _C'est clair, c'était pas humain ! _certifia Lincoln avant de s'endosser dans sa chaise et de boire une gorgée de Champagne tandis qu'une vague d'émotion s'invitait autour de la table.

Un petit silence s'installa et Michael et Sara échangèrent alors un sourire ému, se remémorant leur déclaration respective.

_- Et bien moi je me souviens d'un autre moment où Judy a beaucoup pleuré, _déclara LJ pour briser le silence._ C'__était quand Sucre lui a renversé son verre de vin sur sa robe !_

_- Oh oui, _rigola Loïs tandis que les autres s'amusaient aussi de cette malheureuse anecdote, _j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait le tuer sur place !_

_- C'était une robe Chanel à 3000 billets ! _rappela Judy. _Alors en effet, j'étais à deux doigts de faire un carnage !_

_- Et aujourd'hui tu pourrais la déchirer en morceaux et t'en servir pour faire la poussière sans problème ! _persifla Lincoln.

- _Eh ! C'est pas parce que j'ai touché un petit héritage que j'ai perdu le sens des valeurs et que je me suis mise à prendre des bains d'eau minérale directement importée d'Islande ! _s'exaspéra Judy. _Le truc c'est que cette robe avait quand même une valeur sentimentale. Je m'étais fait ce cadeau au cours du voyage qui m'a permis de rencontrer Pierre, _expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix en échangeant un regard amoureux avec son homme, _et puis surtout… merde, 3000 dollars quand même ! À l'époque où je l'avais acheté, j'étais à deux doigts de la mettre dans un coffre à la banque et de lui faire peindre son portrait ! Alors Sucre peut s'estimer heureux que je lui aie laissé la vie sauve !_

_- Bon, _soupira Michael en posant sa main sur le genou de Sara, _il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille se préparer nous. J'ai réservé le resto pour vingt et une heures._

_- Ah oui mais attendez, _les arrêta Judy en se redressant brusquement sur sa chaise. _On vous a pas encore donné votre petit cadeau ! Tina, ma chérie_, appela-t-elle sa filleule, _tu veux bien aller chercher le petit paquet qu'on a acheté tantôt, tu sais où il est ?_

_- Oui, _répondit Tina qui quitta aussitôt la terrasse et courut dans la maison pour aller chercher le cadeau.

- _Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on s'attende au pire ? _s'inquiéta Michael en regardant Lincoln avec appréhension.

- _Quoi, mon paquet de coton ne vous avait pas plu l'année dernière ? _se vexa Lincoln.

- _Mais si, c'était très drôle, _le rassura Sara._ Sauf que je suis passée pour une folle au boulot pendant un mois parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire à chaque fois que j'avais à utiliser une boulette de coton !_

_- Non mais pas d'inquiétude_, assura Judy. _C'est en effet Lincoln qui a trouvé le cadeau mais avec mon approbation cette fois !_

Tina réapparut alors sur la terrasse et tendit le petit paquet à sa mère avant de grimper sur les genoux de son père.

- _C'est pas grand-chose_, prévint Judy alors que Sara commençait à enlever l'emballage papier. _C'est pour la tradition._

_- Et deux ans, c'est les noces de cuir, _indiqua Lincoln.

Sara ouvrit enfin la petite boîte en carton et se fendit d'un sourire ému en découvrant ce qu'elle contenait avant de la montrer à Michael. Il afficha un petit sourire à son tour avant de regarder Lincoln et Judy avec tendresse.

- _Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable_, les remercia Sara en sortant de la boîte une paire de petites chaussures pour bébé en cuir souple.

- _La vendeuse nous a dit que c'était des petites chaussures hyper confortables idéales pour les gosses quand ils commencent à marcher, _expliqua Judy.

- _Vous êtes sûrement les pires casse-pieds que je connaisse, _déclara Michael en regardant Lincoln et Judy avec affection, _mais vous savez comment ne pas totalement vous faire détester ! Merci beaucoup, _souffla-t-il, ému.

***************

Un peu plus tard, alors que Michael et Sara avaient déserté la villa le temps d'une soirée en tête-à-tête dans le Vieux Nice, le reste du groupe avait fini de dîner et Judy s'était installée à la table de la salle à manger avec Tina pour l'aider à rédiger sa petite carte postale. Elle avait ainsi écrit au crayon à papier le petit texte dicté par Tina qui, à genoux sur sa chaise, s'appliquait désormais à tout repasser au stylo bille.

- _Arrêtes ! Tu me fais bouger ! _se plaignit Tina alors que Judy souffrait d'une envie incontrôlable de déposer des petits bisous dans le cou de sa filleule pour la chatouiller.

- _Oh, bon, bon, j'arrête, excuse-moi ! _bougonna Judy en s'écartant légèrement.

- _Ce sera bien quand le nouveau bébé il sera là_, reprit Tina, _tu seras toujours avec lui et moi ça me fera des vacances !_

Tout le monde dans la maison éclata alors de rire tandis que Judy plantait ses mains sur ses hanches, écarquillait les yeux et ouvrait grand la bouche en se retenant de sourire afin de paraître la plus offusquée possible.

- _Non mais dis-le carrément si je t'embête ! _se vexa-t-elle tandis que Tina se mettait à rire à son tour.

La fillette se tourna vers sa marraine qui continuait de la fixer entre amusement et outrage, et posa sa petite main sur son épaule.

- _Mais je t'aime quand même_, lui assura sincèrement Tina,_ mais c'est juste des fois, t'es un peu… collante ! _lâcha-t-elle avant de se remettre à écrire sa carte.

Et tandis que les rires redoublaient dans la maison, Judy se leva alors de sa chaise et se mit à défroisser sa tunique en tirant légèrement sur le bas du vêtement pour se donner une certaine contenance en même temps qu'elle se lançait, sans se démonter, dans une tirade très théâtrale :

- _Oh je vois ! Madame a cinq ans, madame va devenir une grande sœur alors madame ne veut plus qu'on la traite comme le bébé de la famille, je comprends, je comprends ! Et bien je te laisse tranquille, si c'est ce que tu veux !_

Judy amorça alors un pas pour s'éloigner de la table mais ne put s'empêcher de succomber à l'envie irrésistible de déposer un rapide dernier bisou sur la tête de Tina avant de rejoindre le salon pour de bon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que la nuit venait de tomber, Judy alla coucher Tina à l'étage avant de redescendre rejoindre ses amis autour de la table de la salle à manger pour une partie de poker.

- _Pourquoi on joue toujours au poker, _ronchonna Lincoln en battant les cartes. _Je suis nul au poker et je tombe toujours sur des mains de merde, pourquoi on ferait pas un rami pour changer ?_

- _On aura tout le temps de jouer au rami quand on aura quatre-vingt ans et qu'on sera drogué à la camomille! _répondit Judy en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. _En attendant, c'est poker et bières fraîches !_ indiqua-t-elle alors que Pierre revenait de la cuisine avec six bouteilles de bière qu'il distribua à tous les joueurs.

Lincoln, qui savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de parlementer avec Judy, se résigna et commença à donner les cartes. C'est alors que dans la pénombre de la maison où seule un luminaire éclairait la table recouverte d'un tapis de jeu vert pour l'occasion, un flash lumineux vif et intense déchira le ciel, inondant la maison d'une lumière aveuglante l'espace d'une seconde. Tous eurent à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'un violent coup de tonnerre assourdissant vint leur confirmer leur pensée. Et avant que quelqu'un ait pu ouvrir la bouche, un deuxième éclair illumina la nuit noire dans un nouveau grondement tonitruant. La lumière du plafonnier au dessus de la table se mit alors à vaciller quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre définitivement, plongeant la maison dans une obscurité des plus totales et angoissantes.

- _Bon… _articula enfin Judy, _pas de panique. Je suppose que cette maison est équipée d'un groupe électrogène ? _demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers une silhouette sombre qu'elle savait être Pierre.

- _Ben… c'est-à-dire que… _hésita Pierre, _il y en a un mais ça fait deux ans qu'il ne fonctionne plus et je n'ai pas pensé à le remplaceAïe ! _gémit-il alors que Judy venait de lui asséner un coup de pied réprobateur sur la cheville.

- _Crétin ! _grommela alors Judy tandis qu'un ou deux ricanements s'élevaient dans le noir. _T'as des bougies en état de marche au moins ? _

_- Ouais, _répondit Pierre, _et je crois qu'il doit y avoir deux ou trois lampes de poche dans le meuble de l'entrée, _ajouta-t-il alors qu'on pouvait entendre un bruit de chaise frottant sur le carrelage qui indiquait qu'il se levait.

Et tandis que Pierre se dirigeait à l'aveuglette vers l'entrée de la maison, suivi prudemment par Judy, un nouvel éclair fendit le ciel, émerveillant LJ qui avait pu l'admirer à travers les grandes baies vitrées de la villa.

- _Ouahou ! _s'exclama-t-il une fois que le tonnerre eut cessé. _C'est pas de l'éclair de fillette ça ! Dépêchez-vous de me trouver de la lumière ! Il faut absolument que j'attrape ma caméra pour filmer ça ! _

Dans l'entrée, Pierre fouillait à tâtons dans un des tiroirs du petit meuble. Lorsqu'il mit enfin la main sur ce qui semblait être une lampe de poche, il appuya sur le petit bouton interrupteur mais rien ne se produisit.

- _Merde ! _grogna-t-il. _Il ne doit pas y avoir de piles_, _il faut que…_

_- Chut ! _le coupa Judy en posant une main sur son bras pour le faire taire. _Écoute… !_

Dans le silence de la maison, on pouvait entendre de petits gémissements provenant de l'étage.

- _C'est Tina_, reprit Judy qui comprit que la fillette était en train d'appeler sa maman. _L'orage l'a réveillé. Grouille-toi de me trouver une lampe qui fonctionne, _pressa-t-elle Pierre en donnant de petites tapes impatientes sur son bras.

Pierre se remit alors à fouiller activement dans le tiroir pour en extraire une deuxième lampe qui cette fois voulut bien s'allumer. Judy la lui arracha alors aussitôt des mains et s'éloigna rapidement pour traverser la salle et le salon en direction des escaliers.

- _Non mais laisse-la moi deux secondes que je m'en serve pour mettre des piles dans l'autre ! _protesta Pierre qui se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans le noir le plus complet.

- _Non, démerde-toi ! _lui lança Judy qui n'avait aucune envie de laisser Tina toute seule à l'étage une seconde de plus.

Après avoir monté les marches quatre à quatre, elle se rua alors vers la chambre de la fillette. Et dans la pénombre du couloir, Judy ne perçut pas le nouveau flash lumineux annonciateur du tonnerre et sursauta lorsqu'un grondement plus violent encore que les précédents éclata, donnant cette impression très imagée et très angoissante que le ciel se déchirait en deux. Elle arriva enfin devant la chambre de Tina, ouvrit rapidement la porte et se précipita sur le grand lit où sa filleule s'était recroquevillée en enserrant de toutes ses forces son nounours entre ses petits bras.

_- C'est rien trésor, c'est fini, je suis là, _essaya de la rassurer Judy en la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

- _Je veux maman_, sanglota alors Tina en nichant sa tête dans le cou de Judy.

- _Je sais, mais elle n'est pas encore rentrée, _lui expliqua Judy en la berçant doucement. _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisse pas toute seule, _lui murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un bisou sur son front._ Et ce n'est qu'un gros orage, tu sais, c'est rien_, ajouta-t-elle pour tenter de calmer la fillette alors qu'elle-même savait très bien qu'un phénomène de cette ampleur et de cette violence était loin d'être anodin et sans danger. _On descend en bas avec les autres ? _proposa-t-elle enfin.

Tina hocha alors la tête pour acquiescer et Judy put se lever avec la fillette dans ses bras pour redescendre au salon. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, elle constata que Pierre avait dû finir par réussir à trouver des piles et ils étaient maintenant tous en train d'allumer de grosses bougies pour les disperser à travers la maison. Tous à l'exception de LJ qui était planté devant la baie vitrée qu'il avait légèrement entrouverte pour filmer l'extérieur.

- _Bon ça suffit LJ ! _s'impatienta Lincoln. _Tu fermes maintenant, ça peut être dangereux quand même ! _

_- Attends, laisse-moi encore deux secondes, je voudrais essayer de choper un éclair, _expliqua LJ, surexcité.

Et c'est alors que, dépassant toutes les attentes du jeune homme, la foudre vint s'abattre sur un petit arbre près de la piscine, pulvérisant quelques branches et déclanchant un petit début d'incendie, le tout sous l'œil de la caméra qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

- _Ouahahah !! _s'extasia LJ tandis que le tonnerre grondait de plus belle et que Pierre et Lincoln se précipitaient vers la fenêtre pour constater les dégâts.

- _Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _demanda Lincoln en même temps qu'il repoussait LJ d'un geste de la main pour refermer la baie vitrée.

- _En tous cas il est hors de question que vous sortiez éteindre le feu ! _prévint Ava qui, tout comme Loïs et Judy, n'en menait pas large.

Les deux hommes restèrent alors quelques instants à regarder l'arbre se consumer avec impuissance avant que le ciel, coupable du drame, n'apporte lui-même la solution. En effet, une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber, éteignant les quelques flammes en moins de deux. Et alors qu'un vrai déluge s'abattait désormais à l'extérieur, tous se regardèrent quelques secondes, faiblement éclairés par la douce lumière des bougies, et ils comprirent très vite que leurs pensées allaient dans la même direction.

- _Je sais pas si ils sont toujours au resto, _commença timidement Pierre, _mais si ils avaient décidé d'aller se promener un peu, j'espère qu'ils ont pu…_

_- Oui, oui, on a compris, _le coupa Judy en marmonnant entre ses dents avant de désigner Tina du regard afin de faire comprendre à Pierre qu'il n'était pas utile d'évoquer Michael et Sara avec angoisse au risque de l'inquiéter.

Elle s'éloigna alors avec la fillette toujours dans ses bras pour aller s'assoire sur le canapé du salon tandis que Pierre reprenait à l'attention de Lincoln en murmurant :

- _… je disais que j'espère qu'ils ont pu se mettre à l'abri, parce que le problème des orages dans cette région, c'est qu'ils se montent en quelques minutes sans prévenir alors t'en as pas pour longtemps à te faire surprendre ! _

_- Je vais voir si je peux essayer de les joindre, _déclara Lincoln en fouillant dans la poche de son jeans pour attraper son téléphone. _Ça ne craint rien les portables par temps d'orage mais…, _s'interrompit-il en fixant l'écran de l'appareil qu'il se mit à lever dans tous les sens, _par contre si on a pas de réseau on ne va pas être beaucoup plus avancé ! Quelqu'un arrive à capter un réseau avec son portable ? _demanda-t-il alors qu'il se mettait à marcher à travers la maison pour essayer d'intercepter un signal avec le sien.

_- On en a déjà quasiment pas en temps normal dans ce trou perdu, alors là ! _ricana LJ tandis que tout le monde attrapait son portable pour voir si l'un d'entre eux aurait plus de chance que les autres.

Mais tous en arrivèrent rapidement à la conclusion que les intempéries brouillaient en effet le peu de signal qui réussissait à parvenir jusqu'à ce coin reculé et isolé de la région.

- _Bon, _se résigna Lincoln, _Mike et Sara ont déjà affronté bien pire qu'un orage donc je pense qu'ils ne vont pas en mourir !_

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon et s'approcha de Judy et Tina avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _Alors choupette, _murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa nièce, toujours solidement blottie dans les bras de Judy, _qui est la plus collante des deux maintenant ? _demanda-t-il tendrement en gratouillant le dos de la fillette pour la taquiner.

- _Mais…, _couina Tina en se resserrant contre Judy et en remontant son nounours contre son visage pour se cacher.

Lincoln échangea alors un petit sourire avec Judy qui déposa un bisou sur les cheveux de sa filleule pour la réconforter. Et tandis qu'une pluie diluvienne continuait de s'abattre, fouettant bruyamment les grandes baies vitrées, l'orage sembla s'éloigner, les grondements se faisant moins fracassants et quelques secondes de décalage apparaissant désormais entre les éclairs et le tonnerre.

- _Bon, bah je crois que c'est râpé pour le poker_, annonça Lincoln en allant s'assoire sur un des fauteuils du salon. _On se voit à peine le bout du bras, ça ne va pas être jouable._

_- Moi je crois que je vais aller me coucher, _déclara Ava. _Je pense que c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, on va pas attendre bêtement en regardant les bougies fondre._

_- Moi je veux pas dormir toute seule_, marmonna Tina contre Judy.

- _Non, t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi, _lui souffla Judy pour la rassurer.

- _Bon, alors il va falloir un minimum d'organisation_, reprit Pierre. _Jud', si__ tu vas dormir avec Tina, t'as qu'à prendre une lampe de poche pour vous deux. Nous je pense qu'on peut se débrouiller avec une bougie chacun, et j'ai bien envie de laisser la deuxième lampe dans l'entrée pour Michael et Sara. Je crois qu'il y en a une dans le vide poche de la voiture mais ils ne vont peut-être pas penser à regarder._

_- Ou oser fouiller surtout ! _ajouta Judy puisque la voiture avec laquelle ils étaient partis était celle de Pierre.

Tout le monde prit alors de quoi s'éclairer le temps d'aller se coucher et une fois que tous eurent rejoint leur chambre respective, seule le bruit de la pluie sur les carreaux et les coups de tonnerre intermittents raisonnaient dans la maison silencieuse. Judy s'était couchée avec Tina dans le grand lit de la chambre de la fillette et avait entrepris de caresser doucement les cheveux de sa filleule pour l'aider à s'endormir, ce qui ne prit que quelques minutes. Judy quant à elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil avant d'entendre Michael et Sara rentrer à la maison.

À peine une petite heure plus tard, alors que Judy s'était laissée aller à somnoler, elle fut réveillée par une petite lumière au niveau de la porte de la chambre. Et tandis qu'elle remarquait que l'averse diluvienne du début avait maintenant laissé place à une petite pluie fine qui chantait doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle plissa les yeux pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte et s'approchait sans bruit du lit.

- _Je te réveille ? _murmura Sara qui vint s'accroupir à côté du lit près de Tina après avoir déposer sur la table de nuit la lampe de poche qu'elle dirigea vers le mur afin de ne pas l'éblouir.

- _Non, non, _la rassura Judy. _J'attendais justement de vous entendre rentrer pour être sûre que tout allait bien._

_- Elle a eu peur ? _demanda Sara en caressant délicatement les cheveux de sa fille qui dormait paisiblement.

- _Bah oui, un peu, _chuchota Judy. _Faut dire que ça a tonné fort ici, je sais pas si c'était pareil de votre côté ?_

- _C'était pas mal non plus, oui. En fait on était encore au resto quand l'orage a commencé mais on n'a pas eu de coupure de courant nous, _expliqua Sara tout bas. _Donc on a pu finir de dîner tranquillement. Après on avait prévu d'aller se balader un peu sur la promenade des Anglais mais du coup on a préféré rentrer directement. Sauf qu'à mi-chemin, on s'est retrouvé sous une pluie diluvienne et Michael a préféré s'arrêter parce que c'est vrai qu'on ne voyait plus à deux mètres !_

_- C'est sûr que ce n'est déjà pas facile de conduire sur ces petites routes de nuit et quand on ne les connaît pas très bien, alors…_

_- Ouais. Et j'ai voulu vous appeler pour vous prévenir qu'on était en route et qu'on attendait juste que la pluie se calme un peu mais impossible d'avoir du réseau._

_- Oui, je sais, _confirma Judy. _On a pensé aussi à vous joindre mais pas moyen. Vous avez attendu longtemps avant que ça se calme ? J'ai pas fait gaffe à quel moment la pluie s'est arrêtée._

_- Non ça va, une petite demi-heure. Ça aurait pu être pire_.

Et alors qu'elle continuait de câliner sa fille en lui effleurant doucement son front du bout des doigts, Sara distingua malgré la pénombre un petit sourire narquois se dessiner sur les lèvres de Judy.

- _Quoi ?_

_- Surtout que je suis sûre que vous avez dû trouver un moyen de faire passer le temps ! _persifla Judy en étouffant un petit rire.

Sara baissa alors les yeux et se fendit d'un petit sourire gêné qui constitua un aveu pour Judy.

- _Dire que j'ai dit à Pierre que vous n'oseriez pas fouiller dans sa voiture pour essayer de trouver une malheureuse lampe de poche ! _s'amusa Judy._ Vous avez finalement osé y faire bien pire ! _souffla-t-elle, faussement scandalisée.

- _Tu ne lui diras rien hein ? _s'inquiéta Sara dans un petit rire coupable.

- _Non, _rigola doucement Judy. _Et contente de savoir qu'il y en a au moins deux qui n'ont pas perdu leur soirée !_

- _Si tu veux rattraper la tienne, tu peux aller te recoucher avec Pierre, je vais rester avec Tina._

_- Non ! Laisse ! Ça me dérange pas de dormir avec elle. Et puis c'est votre anniversaire de mariage, alors la soirée est peut-être finie mais la nuit ne fait que commencer non ? _demanda Judy avec un petit sourire. _À moins que tu cherches un échappatoire ? _reprit-elle précipitamment.

Sara laissa alors échapper un petit rire avant de secouer la tête.

- _Je sais que ça fait déjà deux ans qu'on est marié mais j'en suis pas encore à ce stade !_

_- Bon alors file ! _ordonna Judy._ Le fait pas attendre ! _

_- Merci, _murmura Sara.

Elle donna ensuite un bisou à Tina puis quitta doucement la chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Judy qui put alors se laisser emporter dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, quand Judy rouvrit enfin les yeux, elle fut éblouie par la vive lumière du jour qui inondait la pièce. Après quelques secondes passées à retrouver ses esprits, elle attrapa sa montre sur la table de nuit pour constater qu'il était neuf heures et demi. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Tina mais la fillette n'était plus à sa place dans le lit, sûrement déjà levée. Judy sortit à son tour du lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit pour respirer à plein poumon la petite brise fraîche, seul vestige des intempéries de la nuit. Elle s'engouffra enfin dans le couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers et descendre au salon. Mais arrivée en bas des marches, la scène à laquelle elle assista et le climat d'angoisse qui y régnait la figèrent sur place.

- _On prend la voiture et on refait tout le chemin jusqu'au resto, _déclara Pierre en attrapant les clefs du break avant de disparaître précipitamment derrière la porte avec LJ.

- _Ça ne répond toujours pas ! _s'énerva Ava qui se remit à composer un numéro, les mains tremblantes, sur le clavier de son portable.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _finit par demander Judy, la gorge serrée.

Lincoln se retourna alors vers elle et poussa un long soupir en se frottant nerveusement le visage.

- _On a un problème Judy, _annonça-t-il gravement._ Apparemment Mike et Sara ne sont pas rentrés cette nuit._

Judy resta alors interdite quelques secondes.

_- Mais… si, _affirma-t-elle, hébétée. _Je… j'ai vu Sara hier soir, elle est venue voir si Tina allait bien et… on a même parlé un peu, _indiqua-t-elle en se remémorant leur discussion.

Lincoln secoua la tête avec désolation.

- _T'as dû rêver parce qu'ils ne sont pas là, la Volvo n'est pas là non plus et leur lit n'est pas défait, on a vérifié._

_- Et on arrive pas à les joindre ! _renchérit Ava qui semblait au bord des larmes.

- _Mais c'est pas possible ! _s'écria Judy qui commençait à céder à la panique. _Je te dis que j'ai vu Sara hier soir !_

_- Et moi je te répète que tu as dû rêver ! _cria Lincoln encore plus fort avant de se radoucir. _T'as dû t'endormir et rêver que tu voyais Sara._

_- Mais ça avait l'air si vrai, _murmura Judy en perdant son regard dans le vide pour se repasser la scène en essayant de se rappeler la chronologie des évènements, de savoir si elle s'était réellement endormie avant ou après avoir vu Sara, de déterminer lesquels de ses souvenirs appartenaient aux rêves ou à la réalité. _Et Tina_, reprit-elle brusquement,_ elle est où ?_

_- À l'étage, avec Loïs. _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? Vous ne l'avez pas inquiété j'espère ? _demanda Judy.

- _On lui a dit que ses parents étaient descendus à la boulangerie, _expliqua Lincoln.

Judy, qui sentait que ses jambes étaient sur le point de la lâcher, prit appui sur le mur et se traîna jusqu'au canapé pour s'assoire sur l'accoudoir avant de regarder Lincoln.

- _Mais ils sont où alors ? _s'affola-t-elle alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait dangereusement. _C'est quoi ce cirque ! Vous avez prévenu la police ? Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée plus tôt ? _finit-elle par hurler, la panique et l'angoisse ayant définitivement pris possession d'elle.

- _Et tu peux me dire ce que ça aurait changé ! _cria à son tour Lincoln avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître LJ, visiblement essoufflé.

- _On a un gros problème ! _annonça-t-il, la mine déconfite, tandis que Judy s'était redressée d'un bond pour le fixer avec angoisse. _Il n'y avait plus de croissant alors ils n'ont pu prendre que des pains au chocolat ! _expliqua-t-il avant de s'écarter pour laisser apparaître Michael et Sara qui arrivaient tranquillement les bras chargés de baguettes de pain et de sacs de viennoiseries.

Judy les fixa alors quelques secondes et son esprit pour le moins brouillé par la trouille passée, le soulagement présent et les interrogations multiples s'éclaircit soudainement lorsqu'elle vit Lincoln, Ava et LJ s'échanger de petits sourires complices. Judy se tourna alors vers Lincoln pour le gratifier de son regard le plus mauvais avant de s'avancer vers lui, hargneuse, en pointant un doigt menaçant.

- _Burrows, comment as-tu pu oser ? _s'offusqua-t-elle en tapant son index sur le torse de Lincoln qui éclata alors de rire, suivi de près par LJ et Ava, tandis que Michael et Sara entraient dans la maison et assistaient à la scène sans bien comprendre ce qui se passait. _C'est immonde ! Tu es un monstre ! _ragea-t-elle avant de se tourner vers les autres._ Et vous vous étiez ses complices ! _fulmina-t-elle contre LJ et Ava. _Et Pierre ? Et il est où celui-là d'abord ? _demanda-t-elle en cherchant du regard son futur ex-compagnon.

Pierre apparut alors timidement dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

- _Je suis désolé mon amour, Linc m'a obligé, _se défendit-il, craignant par avance les représailles de sa bien-aimée.

Judy ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit tant l'outrage était trop fort. Elle se mit alors à secouer sa tête en plaquant ses deux mains qu'elle entrecroisa sur son front.

- _Je le crois pas ! _s'indigna-t-elle d'une petite voix suraiguë en perdant son regard dans le vide._ Oser me faire une trouille pareille ! Je le crois pas ! Et je vous déteste ! _précisa-t-elle calmement sans même regarder les criminels alors qu'elle continuait à secouer la tête, pas encore revenue du sale tour qu'ils venaient de lui jouer.

Lincoln s'approcha alors doucement pour venir se placer derrière d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de murmurer à son oreille :

_- On ne s'attaque pas à Judy Miller tu disais ? _


	18. Chapitre 17

**12-13 Septembre**

- _Je te rappelle ce soir de toutes façons… oui, merci, ça devrait aller, bonne journée à toi aussi. Bisou, je t'aime._

Michael referma son portable et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre Judy au restaurant de l'hôtel. Arrivé à l'entrée de la grande et luxueuse salle de réfectoire, il chercha son amie des yeux quelques instants avant de la repérer, déjà attablée pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Phil et Barney, deux de leurs collègues de la Chad. Tous les quatre avaient pris l'avion la veille en fin d'après-midi pour se rendre au congrès annuel qui regroupait tous les ingénieurs civils d'Amérique du Nord. Tous les participants étaient alors logés au Hyatt Regency, l'hôtel rattaché au Colorado Convention Center de Denver où se tenait le congrès.

Michael se mit alors à traverser le restaurant à la rencontre de ses collègues et pendant qu'il zigzaguait entre les tables, son attention fut attirée par une jeune femme blonde très sophistiquée, qui le fixait avec insistance. Michael la regarda en retour pour savoir s'il la connaissait mais son visage ne lui disait rien. La jeune femme lui adressa alors un petit clin d'oeil et Michael, surpris et gêné, détourna brusquement la tête avant d'accélérer le pas pour arriver au plus vite à la table où il était attendu.

- _Alors, encore pendu au téléphone avec ta femme, Scofield ! _ricana Barney en donnant un petit coup de coude complice à Phil qui pouffa à son tour._ Quoi de neuf à Chicago depuis… hier soir ? _ricana-t-il de plus belle tandis que Michael s'asseyait autour de la table en restant parfaitement impassible.

- _Sara m'a dit que le maire avait organisé une grande fête pour célébrer le fait que tu aies quitté la ville pour deux jours. Foule en liesse, confetti, ballons, musique… Grosse ambiance, un truc de dingue ! _expliqua Michael en écartant les mains au dessus de son assiette et en écarquillant les yeux, faussement époustouflé.

Judy pouffa alors de rire, Phil eut lui aussi du mal à se retenir, tandis que Barney, lui, ne riait plus du tout.

- _Dites, _reprit Michael plus sérieusement, _est-ce que vous savez qui c'est, la grande blonde, là-bas ? _demanda-t-il tout bas en désignant discrètement du pouce la jeune femme en question.

Phil et Barney se redressèrent alors légèrement sur leur chaise pour mieux la distinguer à travers la foule tandis que Judy devait, elle, se retourner pour la voir.

- _Oh, elle ! _soupira Phil qui était le seul à la reconnaître. _C'est Monica Giuliani, elle bosse à Boston. Pourquoi ?_

_- Non, pour rien, je voulais juste savoir. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, _précisa Michael avant d'attraper son verre de jus d'orange pour en boire une gorgée.

- _Pourtant elle est canon ! _siffla Barney qui n'avait toujours pas défait ses yeux d'elle.

- _Et ta femme, tu ne la trouves pas canon aussi ? _lui rappela Phil en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête. _Et si tu ne l'as jamais vu jusqu'ici_, reprit-il à l'attention de Michael, _c'est sûrement parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle vient à un congrès._

_- Alors d'où tu la connais toi ? _demanda Judy, la bouche pleine de pancake.

- _C'est un pote à moi, un type avec qui j'ai fait mes études, qui bosse avec elle. Il m'en a parlé un jour parce que, un peu comme toi_, expliqua-t-il à Judy, _c'est une des seules femmes de leur entreprise sauf qu'elle, elle est du genre… pas farouche, _concéda-t-il dans un petit sourire.

- _Oh bon sang ! _grogna Judy. _Tu vois, c'est exactement à cause de ce genre de bonnes femmes que les hommes se croient tout permis après. Dans notre milieu on est déjà pas nombreuses, mais alors si en plus il a y ce type de nanas pour tomber dans la caricature, bonjour l'image ! _s'énerva-t-elle toute seule en se vengeant sur ses pancakes à coups de couteau et de fourchette. _Fais gaffe Barney, tu baves ! _lança-t-elle ensuite à son collègue qui s'était remis à fixer Monica sans la moindre retenue.

- _Non mais t'inquiète pas pour ta réputation Judy_, reprit Phil._ Je crois que la tienne est bien établie auprès de tous les ingénieurs du pays, et peut-être même du monde entier ! _se moqua-t-il._ N'importe lequel d'entre nous sait que c'est du pur suicide de vouloir t'offrir ne serait-ce qu'un verre ! _

_- Oh oui ! _ricana Barney. _Et je pense que le pauvre-Karl-de-Seattle peut confirmer ! D'ailleurs il est pas là cette année, il me semble pas l'avoir vu !_

_- Vous parlez de ce type que Judy a méchamment rembarré l'année dernière ? _interrogea Michael.

- _Méchamment rembarré ? _répéta Phil. _Mais si elle n'avait fait que méchamment le rembarré, il aurait encore pu s'en remettre !_

_- Ah mais c'est vrai que t'étais pas venu à Seattle ! _se souvint Barney. _Et Judy t'a pas raconté ce qu'elle a fait au pauvre-Karl-de-Seattle ? _s'étonna-t-il en regardant Michael.

- _Mais si, mais si… je lui ai dit_, intervint Judy qui avait à cœur que la discussion ne se poursuive pas.

- _Enfin quand je t'ai demandé qui était ce « pauvre-Karl-de-Seattle » dont tout le monde parlait au bureau, tu m'as juste dit que c'était un type un peu lourd que tu avais dû remettre à sa place, _lui rappela Michael. _Mais visiblement c'était plus que ça !_

_- Je rêve, pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ce que t'as fait ! _s'indigna Phil. _C'était terrible !_

_- Non, mais parce que j'en suis pas très fière quand même, _confia Judy avec une petite moue honteuse. _J'ai fait ça sur le moment parce qu'il me soûlait vraiment, mais après j'ai regretté._

_- Non mais attends, c'était de sa faute s'il ne voulait pas comprendre ! _lui assura Phil. _Aller, raconte à Mike, au moins le début, je peux me charger de la fin, je la connais !_

_- Bon, _se résigna Judy avant de se tourner légèrement vers Michael, _de toutes façons, avec tout ce que tu sais déjà de moi, c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer à baisser dans ton estime ! Karl était un ingénieur de Portland qui était avec nous au congrès de Seattle, et il était en effet extrêmement lourd dans la mesure où il m'a dragué sans le moindre tact pendant toute la première journée. Le soir venu, il ne me lâche toujours pas, et il insiste pour m'inviter à prendre un verre au bar de l'hôtel. Après deux ou trois refus j'accepte, me disant qu'après je n'aurais qu'à dire que je suis fatiguée pour monter me coucher et qu'il me foute enfin la paix. Sauf qu'une fois assis au bar, il commence à se montrer outrageusement entreprenant. Je le repousse plusieurs fois gentiment, je lui dit que je ne suis pas libre, que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie mais il m'assure que ça ne le dérange pas - Il a pas dû comprendre que c'est moi que ça dérangeait, enfin bon ! - pire, il me dit que lui aussi il a une fiancée. Alors là, je me suis dit « toi mon coco, il va falloir que tu retiennes la leçon ! » Sur ce, habilement j'en viens à lui dire que je veux bien qu'on monte ensemble dans ma chambre, ce qu'on fait, et une fois là haut, je lui demande si ça ne le dérange pas de prendre une douche avant qu'on passe à l'action parce que je préfère faire l'amour avec des mecs qui sentent bon le propre ! Il accepte sans broncher et il file sous la douche. Pendant ce temps j'attrape toutes ses fringues, la clef de sa chambre, et je me casse. _

_- Nous on était dans la salle de repos de l'hôtel, _reprit Phil_, en train de jouer au poker avec à peu près la moitié des participants au congrès, et personnellement j'avais bien vu Judy quitter le bar avec Karl mais je m'étais dit « Non, pas Judy ! Elle va pas faire ça ! ». Et en effet, moins de dix minutes après qu'ils soient montés, qui est-ce que je vois revenir toute seule comme une grande ? Judy !_

_- Ouais. Donc je vais me rassoire au bar en posant les affaires et la clef de Karl sur mes genoux, et j'attends qu'il vienne les récupérer._

_- Ça a pris quoi… encore dix minutes peut-être, _se souvint Barney. _Et là c'était délicieux ! Le pauvre-Karl-de-Seattle, une simple serviette de bain drapée autour de la taille, entre dans la grande salle de l'hôtel et la traverse sous les yeux de la moitié de ses collègues pour aller jusqu'au bar._

_- Il se pointe devant moi sans un mot, je lui explique que quand j'ai dit non, c'est non !, et je lui rend ses affaires. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu ! _

Le récit ainsi terminé, un petit silence s'installa autour de la table tandis que Michael fixait Judy en secouant imperceptiblement la tête avant de pousser un petit soupir.

_- Tu m'étonnes que tu ne l'aies jamais revu ! _se navra-t-il.

Judy eut alors un petit haussement d'épaules et repartit à l'attaque de son petit-déjeuner.

***************

Après trois heures et demi passées dans le grand amphithéâtre du Colorado Convention Center, la pause déjeuner était enfin arrivée. Assis à l'une des tables du restaurant, Michael et Judy attendaient que leurs deux collègues les rejoignent pour commencer à manger tandis qu'à quelques mètres à peine d'eux, Monica Giuliani avait déjà commencé à déjeuner avec les trois ingénieurs qui partageaient sa table. Mais elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie de participer à la conversation de ses collègues et préférait manifestement porter toute son attention sur Michael, le fixant sans la moindre retenue et lui adressant de petits sourires s'il avait le malheur de croiser son regard. L'embarras grandissant que le comportement de Monica provoquait sur Michael n'échappa pas à Judy qui se mit alors à les regarder tous les deux tour à tour pendant quelques instants avant de pouffer de rire.

- _Tu lui plais, je crois ! _ricana-t-elle en attrapant son verre pour boire une gorgée d'eau.

- _Arrête ! _supplia Michael, vraiment contrarié par la situation._ J'ai l'impression de tromper Sara._

_- Parce qu'une autre femme te regarde ? _rigola Judy. _T'exagères pas un peu là ?_

_- Elle ne me regarde pas, elle me déshabille du regard, c'est pas pareil ! C'est extrêmement gênant… limite obscène ! _se désola Michael, consterné par l'attitude déplacée de Monica. _Je t'en pris Judy, me laisse pas tout seul, je veux pas qu'elle vienne me parler !_

_- Et puis quoi, tu veux que je te roule une pelle ? Elle comprendra peut-être mieux que tu n'es pas libre ! _s'amusa Judy. _Tu sais, la beauté est un don du ciel qu'il faut savoir assumer Michael ! _déclara-t-elle ensuite solennellement avant de se mettre à pouffer de plus belle.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? _lui demanda alors Phil qui arrivait derrière elle avec Barney.

- _Mike a un ticket avec Monica ! _annonça Judy tandis que ses deux collègues s'installaient autour de la table et que Michael secouait la tête avec désolation.

- _Ouh, dommage pour elle ! _se désola Phil. _Elle s'est entichée du seul mec sur la planète avec lequel elle n'a aucune chance !_

_- C'est clair ! Non mais est-ce que mon alliance n'est pas assez visible ? _s'indigna Michael qui ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'une personne puisse oser s'attaquer à quelqu'un de marié.

- _Mais il y a des femmes qui sont d'autant plus attirées que les hommes sont inaccessibles ! _expliqua Judy. _Mais si vraiment elle t'énerve de trop, tu sais quoi faire pour qu'elle devienne la nouvelle « pauvre-Monica-de-Denver » ! _ricana-t-elle ensuite.

Michael regarda alors Judy en secouant la tête, navré.

- _En fait tu n'as pas honte du tout de ce que tu as fait à Karl ! Je suis sûr que tu en es même très fière !_

_- Non, non, _se reprit Judy avec sérieux, _je te jure que…_

Mais son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, ne la laissant pas commencer sa plaidoirie. Judy attrapa alors l'appareil et en consulta l'écran pour savoir qui l'appelait. Elle s'excusa ensuite auprès de ses collègues, leur indiquant au passage qu'ils pouvaient commencer à manger sans l'attendre, avant de se lever de table pour sortir du restaurant. Elle se hâta à l'extérieur de l'établissement et une fois dehors, elle décrocha.

- _Allô, Lydia ? _anticipa-t-elle puisqu'elle savait que l'appel provenait de la secrétaire de Pierre.

- _Oui_, répondit l'interlocutrice. _Bonjour Judy, je ne vous dérange pas ?_

_- Non, non_, la rassura Judy. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Je vous appelle parce que Monsieur Arnaud m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il ne pourra pas vous rejoindre à Chicago samedi comme c'était initialement prévu…_

Judy sentit alors une vague de colère se former au creux de son ventre mais sans savoir si cela venait du fait que Pierre allait une fois de plus lui faire faux-bond ou si c'était parce qu'il avait préféré passer par sa secrétaire pour le lui dire.

- _… En fait, _continuait Lydia, _comme Madame Chevalier ne pourra finalement…_

_- Non_, la coupa Judy, _arrêtez, taisez-vous ! _

Judy regretta alors aussitôt le ton un peu trop rude qu'elle venait d'employer.

- _Je suis désolée, c'est pas contre vous Lydia, _reprit-t-elle plus doucement. _Je sais que vous ne faites qu'obéir à votre patron mais si Pierre ne peut pas venir alors que je lui avais demandé de réserver ce week-end depuis des mois, c'est à lui de me l'expliquer et de s'en excuser ! Alors je vais le rappeler et lui laisser une chance de le faire et il aura intérêt à saisir cette chance s'il ne veut pas que ce soit la dernière fois que je lui parle !_

_- Mais il est en réunion en ce moment_, indiqua Lydia.

- _Et bien je vais être gentille. Je vous laisse trois minutes pour aller le prévenir de mon appel imminent. Dites-lui ce que vous voulez, mais s'il ne trouve pas le moyen de décrocher, ce ne sera même pas la peine qu'il essaye de me rappeler plus tard ! Au revoir Lydia._

Judy mit alors fin à la communication et patienta, comme prévu, trois minutes avant de composer le numéro de Pierre. Une fois révolu le temps imparti à Lydia pour aller alerter son patron, Judy lança l'appel, et attendit, le cœur battant un peu plus à chaque sonnerie, de voir à quel point Pierre tenait à elle. Après trois sonneries, il décrocha.

- _Judy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lydia vient de me prévenir…_

_- Oui, _le coupa sèchement Judy, _oui, Lydia est très douée pour faire les commissions ! Pourquoi tu peux pas venir cette fois ? Et pire, pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas toi-même ?_

_- Écoute Judy, Septembre c'est un gros mois pour nous ici_, expliqua Pierre. _C'est la rentrée, faut tout remettre en marche, je passe de réunions en déplacements, j'arrête pas ! Je savais que tu étais aussi en congrès pour deux jours, alors j'étais pas sûr d'arriver à te joindre au moment où j'en aurais eu le temps d'ici à demain soir. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Lydia de le faire pour moi. Maintenant si je ne peux pas venir ce week-end, c'est parce que je dois partir en Inde lundi soir. Au départ c'est Lucie qui devait accompagner mon père, mais finalement elle a un empêchement et ça va être à moi de m'y coller. Ça ne m'enchante pas et je suis vraiment désolé, mais si j'arrive à Chicago samedi pour repartir le lendemain et reprendre ensuite un vol pour Dubaï lundi, je vais pas tenir la cadence. Déjà que je n'ai pas dû dormir plus de quatre heures de suite depuis le début du mois…_

_- Mais c'est toujours la même histoire avec toi ! _s'énerva Judy. _On sait tous les deux que notre relation est compliquée à gérer du fait de nos boulots prenants et surtout du fait qu'on ne vive pas sur le même continent, et c'est pour ça qu'on avait mis ce système au point. On se prévient longtemps à l'avance des dates pour lesquelles il est important qu'on soit ensemble, comme ça on a le temps de s'organiser. Mais les trois-quarts du temps, quand c'est à toi de me rejoindre, tu as toujours une bonne raison de ne pas pouvoir venir ! Dis-le carrément si ça te fait chier de venir me voir !_

_- Mais c'est pas ça Judy, arrête, ne déforme pas tout !_

_- Je t'avais dit il y a de ça six mois que je tenait beaucoup à ce que tu sois avec moi pour les quatre-vingt ans de Lily ! Et là qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Monsieur est trop fatigué pour faire l'aller-retour ! Quand je suis venue à Paris, en Janvier dernier pour l'anniversaire de mariage de tes parents, je sortais d'une semaine harassante de boulot, j'étais exténuée, et je n'avais qu'une envie, passer un week-end tranquille sous ma couette au fond de mon lit ! Mais j'ai fait le déplacement quand même, parce que je savais que c'était important pour toi, et que ça le devenait donc aussi pour moi ! L'anniversaire de ma grand-mère est important pour moi, mais ça, visiblement tu t'en fous !_

_- J'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai juste dit que…_

_- Oui, que ça te fatiguerait trop, j'ai bien compris ! _le coupa-t-elle avant de marquer une petite pause pour reprendre plus calmement, mais aussi plus gravement. _Pierre si… si on commence à ne plus faire l'effort de se retrouver d'un côté ou de l'autre de l'Atlantique juste parce qu'on est fatigué, je crois que c'est le début de la fin ! Et ça veut peut-être également dire qu'on est fatigué d'autre chose…_

Un petit silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux interlocuteurs.

- _Judy, _reprit doucement Pierre, _ne dis pas des choses comme ça !_

_- Tu as raison, c'est pas le genre de choses qu'il faut dire sous le coup de la colère, sans réfléchir. Alors je vais arrêter là cette discussion, et on va tous les deux prendre le temps de faire le point et de se demander honnêtement s'il n'y aurait pas autre chose à arrêter entre nous. _

_- Judy…_

_- Je te laisse retourner à ta réunion. Au revoir Pierre_.

Judy referma alors son portable avant de fondre en larmes.

Dans la salle de restaurant, cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que Judy avait quitté la table, laissant Michael, Phil et Barney commencer à manger sans elle. Ne la voyant toujours pas revenir après tout ce temps, Barney fut le premier à s'inquiéter.

- _Tu sais de qui provenait l'appel ? _demanda-t-il à Michael.

- _Non, mais si c'est Pierre, ça peut durer un petit moment !_

_- Et bien moi je vais aller m'en griller une, si ça ne vous dérange pas_, annonça Phil en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste pendue au dossier de sa chaise pour en extraire un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet.

- _Nous ça ne nous dérange pas, mais demande plutôt à tes poumons ! _le taquina Barney.

Phil offrit alors une petite grimace à son collègue avant de se diriger à l'extérieur du restaurant. Mais ce qu'il vit avant même d'avoir passé les portes vitrées de l'établissement lui fit rebrousser chemin, puisqu'il jugea utile d'en avertir Michael.

- _Michael, _appela-t-il en revenant à la table. _Il y a Judy qui est assise toute seule, dehors, sur les marches à l'entrée du resto, et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort !_

_- Merde_, marmonna Michael en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise pour aller la rejoindre.

Une fois sorti du restaurant, il la trouva en effet assise sur les marches en marbre, la tête plongée dans ses bras qu'elle avait croisés sur ses genoux. Il s'approcha alors doucement pour venir s'assoire à côté d'elle et posa une main délicate dans son dos. Mais ce geste, aussi doux fut-il, la fit sursauter. Elle releva alors brusquement la tête, dévoilant à Michael ses yeux rougis et ses joues baignées de larmes qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer avec ses mains en prenant de grandes respirations.

- _Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur_, murmura Michael.

_- Avec la tête que je dois avoir, c'est plutôt moi qui aies dû te faire peur, _répondit Judy dans un petit rire qui sonnait faux, le cœur n'y étant visiblement pas.

- _C'était Pierre ? _demanda doucement Michael.

Judy hocha alors la tête et entreprit de lui raconter, entre colère et sanglots, ses conversations avec Lydia puis avec Pierre. Une fois le récit terminé, elle perdit son regard dans le vide en fixant la statue qui s'érigeait à quelques mètres droit devant elle et un petit silence s'installa.

- _Mais tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda Michael.

- _Oui, évidemment, _soupira Judy. _Cette situation ne serait pas aussi insupportable si ce n'était pas le cas ! Mais il arrive des moments où l'amour ne suffit plus. Et quelque part je crois qu'en effet on est tout les deux fatigués. Pas fatigués par les voyages, les heures de vol, les décalages horaires, ça ce n'est qu'un prétexte, mais plutôt fatigués d'être loin l'un de l'autre, de se voir uniquement sur rendez-vous… Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, on savait que ce serait difficile, alors on ne s'était rien promis. On s'était juste dit qu'on verrait bien où ça nous mènerait… Aujourd'hui ça fait plus d'un an et demi et… il semblerait que cette relation longue distance ne puisse pas tenir sur la durée. C'est trop dur, ça demande trop d'énergie et c'est trop de souffrance. Il est peut-être temps qu'on arrête les frais._

_- Judy… _commença timidement Michael. _Judy, comme tu le dis ça fait presque deux ans que vous tenez le coup, et je sais que vous avez tous les deux mis beaucoup dans cette relation, alors c'est dur, sûrement, mais vous ne pouvez pas tout arrêter comme ça !_

_- Mais je suis épuisée Michael ! Tu ne dois pas bien te rendre compte ce que ça représente, au quotidien, d'avoir à entretenir une relation comme la nôtre ! _

_- Est-ce que Pierre sait que tu as pensé à t'installer à Paris avec lui ?_

Judy poussa alors un petit soupir et sans même le regarder, elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- _Pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?_

_- Mais parce que… parce que je ne suis pas… je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis peut-être pas sûre d'avoir la force de le faire, de vous… enfin de…_

_- De nous laisser ? _devina Michael avec irritation._ Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais ressentir en étant loin nous ou de ce que nous, nous pourrions ressentir si tu partais ?_

_- Les deux_, murmura Judy, _… je pense._

_- Non, non, _corrigea Michael. _Cet été tu m'as confié que tu serais prête à le faire, prête à le rejoindre, mais j'ai eu le malheur de te dire que ce serait dur pour nous de te voir partir ! J'aurais jamais dû ! _s'énerva-t-il contre lui-même. _Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises, et si la distance est le seul problème entre Pierre et toi, va le rejoindre ! Et je t'assure que tu auras ma bénédiction !_

Judy tourna alors la tête pour regarder Michael qui la fixait en retour avec détermination. Après quelques instants restés à s'observer en silence, la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit derrière eux et Phil les interpella.

- _C'est l'heure, faut y retourner_, annonça-t-il alors que la pause déjeuner touchait à sa fin.

Judy et Michael se levèrent d'un même élan.

- _T'as pas mangé du coup, ça va aller ? _s'inquiéta Michael tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers le hall de l'hôtel.

- _Oui, oui, je t'avouerais que tout ça m'a un peu coupé l'appétit de toute façon. Je passe vite fait dans ma chambre pour me refaire un visage et je te rejoins, _indiqua-t-elle en s'écartant de Michael pour s'approcher des ascenseurs.

- _Jud' ! _l'appela-t-il à travers le hall.

Elle se retourna alors vers lui.

_- On en reparlera ce soir ! _la prévint-il, bien décidé à la convaincre de faire le nécessaire pour sauver son couple, même s'il devrait pour ça accepter de la voir partir loin de lui.

***************

Le soir venu, Michael et Judy avaient dîné avec Phil, Barney, et deux ingénieurs extrêmement sympathiques de Columbia. Ils avaient discuté de leur travail bien sûr, avaient donné leurs impressions sur cette première journée de convention, et avaient aussi abordé un tas d'autres sujets plus divers et variés les uns que les autres. Mais ni Michael, ni Judy n'avaient ne serait-ce que fait allusion à l'incident du midi, n'ayant pas à le faire devant leurs collègues. Une fois le repas terminé, Phil, Barney et les deux ingénieurs de Caroline du Nord avaient décidé de se joindre à la majorité des participants au séminaire dans la salle commune de l'hôtel pour les traditionnels tournois de poker ou d'échecs. De leur côté, Michael et Judy étaient remontés dans leur chambre respective quelques instants mais devaient se retrouver un peu plus tard au bar de l'hôtel pour reprendre leur discussion avortée.

Seul dans sa chambre, Michael se rafraîchit rapidement dans la salle de bain avant d'attraper son portable et de se jeter sur son lit pour s'y allonger. Couché sur le dos, les pieds croisés et une main ramenée sous sa tête, il lança un appel vers sa maison pour joindre Sara. Il l'avait eu quelques minutes avant de dîner, mais elle lui avait rapidement passé Tina qui avait tenu à raconter sa journée à son père, sa nouvelle maîtresse d'école ayant apporté un couple de hamsters dont la classe aurait à s'occuper désormais. Et si Michael n'avait de ce fait échangé que quelques mots avec Sara, il avait largement eu le temps de sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après quatre sonneries, elle décrocha.

- _Allô ?_

_- Mon amour, c'est moi. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler toute à l'heure. Comment tu vas ? Ta journée s'est bien passée ?_

Mais Sara ne répondit pas tout de suite, incapable de parler, la gorge nouée par toute l'émotion qu'elle avait contenue depuis la fin de l'après-midi et qui ne demandait maintenant qu'à être exprimée.

- _Non, Michael… ça va pas trop, _murmura-t-elle enfin, la voix tremblante.

Michael se redressa alors brusquement sur son lit pour s'y assoire.

- _Sara, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Il l'entendit alors éclater en sanglots à l'autre bout du fil et l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être auprès d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter lui devint douloureusement insupportable.

- _Sara ! _paniqua-t-il. _Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !_

_- Rien… c'est juste… j'ai passé une mauvaise journée à l'hôpital, _expliqua-t-elle, la voix secouée par les sanglots.

- _Raconte-moi Sara_, demanda doucement Michael qui savait qu'elle était régulièrement confrontée à des situations difficiles dans son métier et que cela lui faisait toujours du bien de pouvoir se confier à lui.

Sara prit alors quelques secondes pour se calmer et retrouver une respiration normale avant de commencer son récit.

- _On nous amené un petit garçon aux urgences cette après-midi… Il avait été renversé par une voiture et il était inconscient quand je l'ai pris en charge avec deux collègues. On s'est battu pendant un quart pour le réanimer, on a réussi, mais il avait de nombreux traumatismes importants alors je lui ai expliqué qu'il devrait être opéré… Mais il était terrorisé, il avait sept ans, il était tout seul ! Il avait réussi à me dire son nom mais on arrivait pas à joindre sa famille…_

Sara prit alors une profonde respiration avant de continuer.

- _Il avait attrapé ma main, Michael ! _raconta-t-elle en laissant échapper un nouveau sanglot. _Il ne voulait plus la lâcher alors je lui ai dit que tout se passerait bien, que je resterais près de lui pendant l'opération… _

_- Et je suis sûr que tu as réussi à le rassurer… _

_- Mais il est mort, Michael ! _s'écria-t-elle avec douleur._ Je ne lui ai pas lâché la main une seconde, même pendant qu'ils le préparaient pour l'opération, même une fois au bloc, j'étais à côté de lui quand ils l'ont endormi, j'avais sa petite main dans la mienne et je lui ai dit qu'on se reverrait dans quelques heures… sauf qu'il ne s'est jamais réveillé ! Il est mort à peine dix minutes après le début de l'intervention d'une violente hémorragie_.

Un petit silence s'installa des deux côtés de la ligne. Michael essaya de rester calme. Habituellement, lorsque ce genre de situations se présentait, sa présence auprès de Sara était le meilleur et probablement le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Mais ce soir, il était irrémédiablement à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'elle et le fait qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour changer ça aurait eu vite tendance à lui faire perdre tout contrôle.

- _Après_, reprit Sara, _Bronson est venu me trouver. C'est lui qui pratiquait l'opération et il a vu que j'étais affectée par la mort du gosse, alors il est venu me voir et il m'a pratiquement engueulé, en me disant que c'était pas à moi de rester au chevet des patients et qu'il ne fallait pas que je prenne les choses autant à cœur ! Non mais quoi ? Il voulait que je reste insensible à la mort d'un gamin de sept ans ? _s'énerva-t-elle._ Je sais que ça fait parti du métier, mais quand on choisit de devenir médecin c'est pour sauver des vies, pas pour les voir s'éteindre ! Alors oui, chaque décès d'un patient me touche, mais j'ai pas l'impression que ça fasse de moi un mauvais médecin, si ?_

_- Bien sûr que non Sara ! _la rassura Michael. _Mais on sait tous les deux que Bronson est un con ! Sara… je suis désolé, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir être avec toi. Tu sais que si j'avais un moyen de te rejoindre dans la seconde…_

_- Oui, je sais, _le coupa-t-elle dans un murmure._ J'aimerais beaucoup aussi que tu sois là, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible._

_- Ça va aller ? _

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois que ça va déjà mieux. Ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir pu te parler._

- _Tu travailles demain ?_

_- Oui, mais le matin seulement, _indiqua Sara. _Et après je n'aurais plus qu'à t'attendre patiemment… pendant presque douze heures, j'ai compté ! _précisa-t-elle visiblement chagrinée par la perspective d'une si longue attente.

- _Eh, te plains pas ! _rigola Michael. _La plus part d'entre nous ne reprenne l'avion que samedi matin. Moi je le prends demain soir ! _

- _Je sais, _concéda Sara. _Mais tu me dirais que tu serais à la maison dans moins de dix minutes que ce serait encore trop long !_

Michael laissa alors échapper un petit rire.

_- Tu me manques aussi. Je t'aime._

Quelques minutes après avoir mis fin à sa conversation avec Sara, Michael descendit au bar de l'hôtel pour y retrouver Judy comme prévu. Elle n'était pas encore là quand il arriva. Il traversa alors la grande salle, zigzaguant entre les tables pour la plus part occupées, et alla s'assoire au comptoir avant de se commander un bourbon. Le barman venait à peine de déposer son verre devant lui quand Judy arriva à son tour.

- _Désolée, ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? _demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur un tabouret à côté de Michael.

Sans un mot, il secoua la tête avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

- _T'étais pas encore là quand je suis descendue tout à l'heure, _reprit-elle, _alors j'ai été faire une partie d'échec avec Tim-Tim, je pensais que ce serait vite expédié mais il m'a donné du fil à retordre le bougre !_

Judy fit alors signe au barman de lui servir la même chose que Michael.

- _Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que tu auras ma bénédiction si tu décides de rejoindre Pierre en France ! _lança Michael, le regard plongé au fond de son verre.

Judy resta interdite quelques secondes, regardant tout autour d'elle pour essayer de voir à quoi Michael faisait référence avant de lui demander :

- _Parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal à battre le vieux Tim-Tim ?_

_- Mais non ! Parce que je sais combien il est insupportable d'être éloigné de la personne qu'on aime et que je viens d'en avoir une nouvelle confirmation._

_- Tu développes ? _

Michael raconta alors à Judy la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sara.

- _Ah merde, c'est nul les trucs comme ça ! _se désola Judy une fois le récit fini. _Mais comment ça ce fait qu'elle soit encore affectée aux urgences ? Elle a pas prévenu Kauffman de sa grossesse ? Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas que des femmes enceintes bossent aux urgences ! _se rappela-t-elle puisqu'elle savait que le chef de l'hôpital jugeait le travail au service des urgences très stressant et parfois même dangereux à cause l'état dans lequel certains patients étaient admis, et qu'il avait à cœur de préserver une femme enceinte de cette ambiance et des risques qui en découlaient.

- _Si, elle lui a dit lundi, mais elle est restée aux urgences cette semaine pour pas bouleverser le planning et lui laisser le temps d'organiser son nouvel emploi du temps. Je pense qu'elle restera cantonnée au dispensaire à partir de la semaine prochaine. Mais en attendant le mal est fait !_

_- Et toi tu t'en veux de ne pas pouvoir être auprès d'elle._

_- Évidemment ! Et c'est pour ça que je te dis que je comprends parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir par rapport à ton éloignement de Pierre et que si tu veux le rejoindre, tu peux le faire sans te soucier de nous_.

Judy esquissa alors un petit sourire.

- _Encore faudrait-il que je sois sûre que ça marche, que le problème entre Pierre et moi ne soit qu'une question de distance !_

_- Ça, malheureusement, le seul moyen de le savoir c'est de tenter le coup. Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais à y perdre ? _demanda Michael. _En plus, avec l'argent que tu as hérité de ton père, tu pourrais le faire l'esprit tranquille. Enfin je veux dire, je sais que s'installer dans un pays étranger n'est pas une mince affaire mais toi au moins tu n'aurais pas à t'inquiéter de l'aspect financier d'une telle opération ! Tu me promets d'y penser sérieusement et de lui en parler avant que vous ne décidiez de faire un truc stupide qui vous rendrait malheureux tous les deux ?_

Judy se tourna alors vers Michael et lui offrit un sourire et un petit hochement de tête pour seule réponse.

- _Et puis il faut penser à un petit détail qui a tout de même son importance_, reprit Michael. _Des mecs capables de te supporter, il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup sur la planète. Alors là que tu as réussi à en trouver un, tu aurais peut-être intérêt à tout faire pour le garder ! _

_- Eh ! _gémit Judy en donnant un petit coup de poing vengeur sur le bras de Michael qui se mit à rire. _Bon_, reprit-elle ensuite, _je vais aller faire un petit tour aux toilettes. Tim-Tim a voulu partager sa demi-bouteille d'eau gazeuse avec moi tout à l'heure, et le moment est venu d'en payer les frais ! _annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant du bar_. Je fais vite et je reviens. _

Michael, amusé, la regarda partir avant de se retourner vers son verre pour le finir. Occupé à boire sa dernière gorgée de son bourbon, il ne la vit pas mais sentit une présence s'approcher pour venir s'assoire à côté de lui.

- _En effet, t'as vraiment fait vite ! _rigola-t-il, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Judy qui revenait déjà.

Mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que c'était Monica qui venait de s'installer sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

- _Euh… pardon, je… je croyais que…, _bafouilla-t-il, pris de cours.

- _C'est rien_, l'excusa Monica dans un grand sourire avant de se mettre à croiser ses interminables jambes avec sensualité. _Vous m'offrez un verre ? _

Michael fit alors rapidement la liste de tout ce qu'il serait prêt à offrir pour être ailleurs à ce moment précis, mais il douta que cela soit assez pour le sortir d'affaire. Il se mit donc à maudire Judy puisqu'elle l'avait laissé seul, et le vieux Timothée puisque c'était en partie de sa faute. Ça ne l'aiderait pas plus mais ça lui faisait au moins deux coupables sur lesquels il pourrait se défouler s'il parvenait à se sortir vivant de cette situation.

- _Euh… oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? _demanda-t-il de la manière la plus neutre possible à Monica.

- _Une vodka_, susurra-t-elle. _S'il vous plait._

Michael se tourna alors vers le barman pour prendre commande avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

- _Je m'appelle Monica Giuliani, je suis de Boston._

_- Michael Sco…_

_- Scofield, de Chicago. Oui, je sais_, avoua-t-elle dans un petit sourire.

- _Giuliani, c'est italien ? _interrogea Michael alors que le barman déposait son verre de vodka devant Monica.

- _Oui. Mon père est d'origine italienne. Mais ma mère est suédoise, d'où ma couleur de cheveux pas très méridionale ! _s'amusa-t-elle en attrapant entre deux doigts une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qu'elle regarda avec un petit sourire désolé.

Alors qu'il avait une folle envie de creuser un trou dans le sol pour s'y enterrer vivant, Michael essaya de rester le plus agréable et courtois possible avec Monica, tout en espérant qu'elle ne se montre pas trop entreprenante et en priant pour le retour rapide de Judy. Son retour, justement, aurait pu être très rapide, et la délivrance qu'elle pourrait ainsi lui apporter aurait été la bienvenue, mais c'était sans compter sur son esprit taquin. En effet, lorsque Judy revint des toilettes et aperçut à l'autre bout de la salle Michael et Monica en pleine conversation, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et de se cacher à côté d'une immense plante verte à l'entrée de la pièce pour observer quelques instants son ami se dépatouiller avec la grande blonde. Après quelques secondes, elle attrapa son portable et appela Michael depuis sa cachette.

- _… donc j'ai passé six mois à Florence pour étudier l'architecture…, _racontait Monica avant que la sonnerie du portable de Michael ne l'interrompe.

- _Excusez-moi, _murmura Michael qui s'empressa de sortir son téléphone de sa poche, sachant que l'heure de son salut était arrivée. _Allô ?_

- _Mike, c'est moi, _annonça Judy en se retenant de rire. _Alors, tu passes du bon temps ?_

_- T'es où ?_

_- À l'entrée du bar, _ricana-t-elle_. Je vous vois et…_

_- Comment ça t'es coincée dans les toilettes ? _improvisa Michael.

- _Mais non… je suis pas…_

_- Ne panique pas Judy ! Calme-toi, j'arrive tout de suite !_

_- Mais… non, Michael… je suis pas… à quoi tu joues ?_

Mais Michael raccrocha et elle le vit, depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, parler à Monica.

- _Je suis désolé, c'est mon amie_, expliqua-t-il en sortant de son portefeuille de quoi régler les boissons. _Elle s'est encore coincée dans… enfin bon, elle monstrueusement claustrophobe, il faut que j'aille l'aider ! Ce fut un plaisir, _mentit-il en commençant à s'éloigner après avoir déposer l'argent sur le comptoir.

- _Partagé ! _lança alors Monica bien que Michael était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

- _Merde ! _pesta Judy en le voyant s'approcher.

Elle sortit alors précipitamment de sa cachette et alla l'attendre dans le hall de l'hôtel.

- _Merci, tu viens de me sauver la vie ! _s'exclama Michael en déposant rapide un bisou sur le front de Judy qu'il venait de retrouver dans le hall.

- _C'était pas le but_, bougonna Judy._ Je t'appelais pour me moquer de toi !_

_- Je sais, mais merci quand même_, insista-t-il tout en appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur qui les reconduirait tous deux vers leur chambre.

***************

- _Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, _chantait la voix douce et rassurante de l'hôtesse, _je vais vous demander de bien vouloir rattacher vos ceintures, nous allons amorcer l'atterrissage dans quelques minutes._

Il était un peu plus de minuit et après trois bonnes heures de vol, Michael et Judy allait enfin être de retour à Chicago. La deuxième journée de convention s'était bien passée même si Michael avait dû dépenser beaucoup d'énergie à se tenir le plus loin possible de Monica tout en encaissant les sarcasmes de Judy qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle, que planter Monica de la sorte en inventant un mensonge éhonté n'était pas beaucoup mieux que ce qu'elle avait fait à Karl un an plus tôt.

Dans l'avion, Michael réveilla alors doucement Judy qui s'était endormie à côté de lui peu après le décollage.

- _On est presque arrivé, _lui expliqua-t-il. _Il faut que tu mettes ta ceinture, _indiqua-t-il ensuite tandis que lui-même bouclait la sienne.

Judy, encore engourdie par le sommeil, s'exécuta en poussant un long bâillement.

- _Tu me rappelles pourquoi __tu tiens toujours absolument à prendre l'avion dans l'heure qui suit la fin d'une journée de dix heures de conférence quitte à nous faire rentrer dans le beau milieu de la nuit ? _demanda Judy avec nonchalance.

Michael la fixa alors du regard en levant un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait très bien qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Ainsi démasquée, elle esquissa un petit sourire.

- _Bon d'accord, d'accord ! Je sais ! Et d'ailleurs la vraie question n'est pas pourquoi mais plutôt pour qui ! _ricana-t-elle.

- _T'as eu le temps d'appeler Pierre pour lui parler aujourd'hui ? _interrogea Michael ce qui eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement les gloussements de Judy.

- _Oh bon sang ! _s'exaspéra-t-elle avant de pousser un soupir en fermant les yeux. _Tu vas me lâcher avec Pierre ! Épouse-le s'il te plait autant !_

_- Je suis sérieux Judy. _

_- Non, j'ai pas eu le temps de l'appeler et entre nous, je sais pas ce que va donner notre prochaine conversation, alors je crois que ça attendra lundi, parce qu'au cas où ça tournerait mal, j'ai pas envie d'être en miettes pour l'anniversaire de Lily dimanche !_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après un atterrissage tout en douceur, tous les passagers purent descendre de l'avion avant de se mettre à arpenter les couloirs qui les mèneraient à la grande salle où il leur serait possible de récupérer leurs bagages. Debout devant le tapis roulant sur lequel les valises défilaient, Michael et Judy attendaient que les leur arrivent avant d'aller dans le hall principal de l'aéroport où Sara devait les attendre. Une fois que tous deux eurent attrapé leur sac respectif, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie quand Judy s'arrêta soudain en cours de route.

- _Ça te dérange pas si je passe vite fait aux toilettes avant d'y aller ? J'aime pas utiliser celles des avion et là, je tiens plus !_

_- Non, vas-y, on t'attendra dans le hall avec Sara, _répondit Michael qui amorça un pas pour s'éloigner mais Judy le retint en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il la vit alors se mettre à scruter l'ensemble de la salle en plissant les yeux d'un air méfiant avant de se tourner vers lui :

- _Je vérifiais juste qu'il n'y ait pas de grandes blondes à l'horizon, je voudrais pas que tu te fasses attaquer pendant mon absence ! _murmura-t-elle à la manière d'un agent secret sur ses gardes avant de lâcher Michael et de partir en direction des toilettes.

- _Judy Ann Miller je te déteste ! _s'écria alors Michael tandis que Judy, qui s'éloignait en lui tournant le dos, se mit à rire en levant la main pour lui faire un petit signe indiquant qu'elle savait déjà ça.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le hall où il mit quelques secondes avant de repérer Sara parmi la foule. Lorsqu'il la détecta enfin au loin, il la trouva assise sur un des fauteuils du coin attente en train de discuter avec un homme. Celui-ci lui tournant le dos, Michael ne parvint pas à voir de qui il s'agissait. Il se mit alors à s'avancer à la rencontre de Sara et il était à mi-chemin lorsqu'elle l'aperçut et se leva aussitôt pour se précipiter à sa rencontre. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Michael lâcha sa valise pour refermer ses bras dans le dos de Sara avant de la serrer fort contre lui en nichant sa tête dans son cou pour s'enivrer de son parfum. Il desserra ensuite son étreinte de sorte qu'elle puisse s'écarter légèrement de lui afin de capturer ses lèvres dans un long baiser.

- _Comment tu vas ? _demanda-t-il enfin en apposant son front contre le sien.

- _Ça va, _lui assura-t-elle dans un sourire avant de lui déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres.

- _Et… ? _murmura Michael tandis que Sara se mettait à sourire de plus belle en le sentant effleurer son ventre du bout des doigts.

- _Je crois que ça va aussi. Judy n'est pas avec toi ? _s'étonna-t-elle ensuite en s'écartant de Michael pour regarder autour de lui.

- _Elle est partie faire un tour aux toilettes, elle arrive_, expliqua Michael en reprenant sa valise en main.

- _Tant mieux_, approuva Sara. _Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui l'attend_, indiqua-t-elle en entraînant Michael vers la place où elle était assise quelques secondes plus tôt.

Et tandis qu'il se mettait en marche, Michael porta son regard sur l'homme qu'il avait vu discuter avec Sara et qu'il reconnut immédiatement maintenant qu'il s'était retourné.

- _Salut Michael_, lança Pierre lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

-_ Salut._

_- Je sais pas si Judy t'a…_

_- Si, oui, je suis au courant_, le coupa Michael. _C'est bien que tu sois là._

_- Je sais pas si c'est bien, je sais pas comment elle va le prendre, je me méfie toujours un peu de ses réactions, mais avec la façon dont s'est terminée notre conversation de jeudi, elle m'a foutu la trouille et j'avais pas envie qu'on s'en explique par téléphone ! _indiqua Pierre. _Alors j'ai dû planter tout le monde au boulot mais j'ai sauté dans un avion dès que j'ai pu et je suis arrivé à Chicago ce midi_.

Au même moment, Judy arrivait à son tour dans le grand hall bondé de l'aéroport. Elle se hissa alors sur la pointe de ses pieds pour tenter de distinguer Michael et Sara dans la foule. Après quelques secondes, elle les repéra enfin bien que tous deux lui tournaient le dos et se mit à s'avancer à leur rencontre.

- _C'est bon, je suis prête, on peut… _leur lança-t-elle avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Pierre qui lui apparut après que Michael se soit retourner en se décalant légèrement sur le côté.

Judy resta alors figée en face de Pierre, le fixant du regard, incapable de sortir un son. Si elle-même n'avait pas l'habitude de se gêner pour plonger les gens dans l'embarras ou pour les prendre au dépourvu de par son comportement souvent redoutablement audacieux, elle avait en revanche horreur qu'on lui retourne la faveur. Et le fait était que Pierre venait de méchamment la prendre de cours. Mais à la colère qui pouvait en résulter se mêlaient également une appréhension quand au motif de sa venue et, Judy dut le reconnaître, un soulagement, et peut-être même une joie, de voir qu'il avait visiblement pris ses propos au sérieux et qu'il n'y était pas resté indifférent et insensible. Ainsi perdue dans ses réflexions, Judy laissa s'écouler quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle eut l'impression de se retrouver coupée de toute l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle dans le grand hall, et alors que ni Pierre, ni Michael, ni Sara n'avait encore ouvert la bouche, ce fut le brouhaha ambiant qui finit par revenir à ses oreilles et la ramena à la réalité.

- _Alors tu as réussi à te libérer finalement ! _lança-t-elle à Pierre d'un ton froid qu'elle s'était forcée à employer pour tenter de rester maîtresse de la situation alors qu'elle luttait intérieurement pour ne pas lui sauter au cou, lui hurler qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie que leur histoire s'arrête et qu'elle serait prête à le suivre n'importe où pourvut qu'ils ne soient plus séparés une seule seconde de plus.

- _Judy, j'aime beaucoup ta grand-mère mais c'est pas pour son anniversaire que je suis venu ! _expliqua calmement Pierre qui se doutait que Judy le savait parfaitement mais qui avait aussi bien conscience qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de cadeau et que la reprise de contact allait être délicate.

Judy pinça alors ses lèvres et eut un petit hochement de tête indiquant qu'elle savait en effet qu'il était là pour reprendre leur conversation de jeudi. Pierre interpréta également ce petit signe comme un accord à sa requête et donc la promesse d'une discussion imminente. Judy se tourna ensuite vers Sara qui lui adressait un timide sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle pour venir la saluer.

- _Vous n'avez qu'à y aller tous les deux, _indiqua-t-elle enfin à Michael et Sara. _Nous on va se débrouiller, on va prendre un taxi, ça va aller._

Tous deux approuvèrent alors et partirent en direction du parking à l'extérieur, laissant Pierre et Judy seuls au milieu du grand hall de l'aéroport qui se vidait progressivement à mesure que tous les passagers des deux avions qui avaient atterris il y peu quittaient les lieux.

- _J'ai pas du tout envie qu'on arrête quoi que ce soit ! _lança soudainement Pierre qui savait que le lieu n'était pas vraiment propice à une discussion mais qui ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire avant que Judy ne coupe leur communication téléphonique de la veille.

Judy, qui était en train de regarder Michael et Sara s'éloigner, ferma les yeux à ces mots et poussa un soupir avant de se retourner vers leur auteur. Elle détecta alors une inquiétude qui s'apparentait fort à de la panique dans le regard de Pierre et sa gorge se serra.

- _Il n'y a vraiment rien que tu aies envie qu'on arrête ? _répéta-t-elle avec lassitude. _Pour toi tout va bien, notre relation te convient ? _demanda-t-elle calmement tandis que Pierre restait interdit en essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. _Parce que moi il y a une chose que je voudrais arrêter_, finit-elle par avouer, les yeux brillants. _Je voudrais arrêter d'avoir à vivre à plus de six mille kilomètres de toi huit mois sur douze !_

Pierre s'approcha alors doucement de Judy pour venir apposer ses mains sur ses épaules.

- _Judy…, _murmura-t-il alors qu'il faisait descendre ses mains le long des bras de la jeune femme pour aller à la rencontre de ses poignets. _C'est dur pour moi aussi d'avoir à être si souvent loin de toi, _souffla-t-il tandis que Judy faisait glisser ses mains dans les siennes. _Mais je vois pas bien comment on pourrait…_

- _Si ! _le coupa Judy qui hochait la tête en le fixant du regard avec intensité. _Si, il y a un moyen. Ça fait un petit moment que j'y pense mais… j'avais pas osé t'en parler parce que… parce que ce que ça implique me terrorise un peu mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui je crois que je suis prête et que le moment est venu de t'en toucher deux mots…_


	19. Chapitre 18

**18 Octobre**

Depuis qu'il était arrivé au bureau ce matin, Michael n'avait eu de cesse de surveiller sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. On avait beau être vendredi, ce n'était pas la fin de la journée et donc l'arrivée du week-end qu'il guettait avec autant d'impatience, mais l'heure du rendez-vous auquel il devait se rendre ce midi. Et lorsqu'il releva une nouvelle fois la manche de sa chemise pour regarder sa montre, celle-ci indiquait enfin midi moins vingt. Michael se leva alors de son fauteuil, remit rapidement la veste de son costume et attrapa ses clefs de voiture dans la poche de son manteau qu'il pendit à son bras, il ne le mettrait qu'une fois sorti du bâtiment. Il quitta ensuite son bureau et traversa le petit couloir pour aller prévenir Judy de son départ.

Arrivé au bureau de sa collègue, il se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte restée ouverte et s'amusa quelques secondes de ne voir que le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme dépassé du dossier de son fauteuil qu'elle avait tourné vers le mur du fond.

- _… non mais c'est pas ça le problème_, l'entendit-il parler au téléphone, _le truc c'est que, le prend pas mal hein, mais j'ai déjà pas spécialement envie de me marier, alors encore moins si c'est pour cette raison !… Je sais… oui… non je l'ai pas eu hier, elle était déjà partie quand j'ai appelé mais ils m'ont dit que je pouvais la rappeler cette après-midi, j'essayerais de trouver un moment pour le faire… oui mais ça c'est le problème des administrations, peu importe le pays, c'est toujours un gros bordel pour s'y retrouver !…_

Michael, qui avait rapidement compris que Judy était au téléphone avec Pierre, se décida enfin à toquer doucement sur la porte ouverte pour signaler sa présence. Ses petits coups portés sur le verre avaient été loin d'être violents mais ils suffirent à faire sursauter Judy qui étouffa un cri de surprise et de panique, coupant aussitôt sa communication avant de se retourner précipitamment pour se remettre face à son bureau. Mais la montée d'adrénaline s'évanouit dès qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que de Michael.

- _Oh tu m'as fait peur, _souffla-t-elle, éprouvée, en posant le téléphone sur son bureau d'une main tandis qu'elle plaquait l'autre sur sa poitrine. _J'ai cru que c'était Johnson !_

_- Tu ne réagirais pas comme ça si tu n'avais rien à te reprocher ! _lui fit remarquer Michael avec amusement. _Encore en train de régler tes petits problèmes personnels sur ton temps de travail ? _devina-t-il avec un petit sourire puisqu'il savait parfaitement à quoi Judy était occupée à l'instant.

- _Ouais bah si tu savais le boulot que c'est ! Je t'assure que je préfèrerais enchaîner les dossiers, les rendez-vous et les réunions pour Johnson plutôt que d'avoir à m'occuper de ça ! _

_- Au fait, quand est-ce que tu comptes l'annoncer à tous les autres ? _demanda Michael qui était pour l'instant le seul à savoir que Judy et Pierre avait décidé de s'installer ensemble.

- _Ben… y a pas d'urgence, à mon avis ça va encore prendre quelques mois avant que tout soit prêt, je pense même que ça ne se fera pas avant le début de l'année prochaine, alors…, _expliqua Judy. _Et puis je crois que je préfère attendre le dernier moment ou non, j'ai même mieux, ce ne sera qu'une fois installée que je leur enverrais une petite carte postale pour leur donner ma nouvelle adresse !_

_- Et bien ! C'est pas le courage qui t'étouffe toi ! _se navra Michael.

- _Bah quoi ? Si je les mets devant le fait accompli ils n'auront pas le temps de s'en faire au moins ! _indiqua Judy avant d'afficher un petit sourire résigné.

- _Bon, _reprit Michael, _je venais juste te dire que je m'en vais._

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui ! _se rappela Judy avec excitation. _Je serais sûrement déjà partie quand tu reviendras, je suis en déplacement à l'extérieur de la ville toute l'après-midi, alors on ne se revoit que ce soir ?_

_- Ouais, _confirma Michael. _À ce soir ! _lança-t-il avant de quitter le bureau de Judy pour partir en direction des ascenseurs.

À peine monté dans sa voiture, Michael regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Midi moins le quart. Il mit le contact, il avait une dizaine de minutes pour se rendre de l'autre côté de la ville. La circulation agréablement fluide qui régnait dans Chicago ce jour-là lui permit de remplir aisément son contrat et il était maintenant midi moins cinq lorsqu'il se gara sur le parking du Northwestern Memorial Hospital. En passant les portes de l'hôpital, Michael fut accueilli par le grand sourire que lui adressait Lana, assise derrière son comptoir de l'accueil.

- _Salut beau gosse ! _lui lança cette pétillante afro-américaine qui illuminait l'entrée de l'hôpital de sa joie de vivre que le nombre des années n'avait pas entamé.

Michael esquissa un sourire avant de se mettre à secouer la tête avec désolation tout en s'approchant du comptoir pour s'y appuyer de ses deux avant-bras.

- _Lana, Lana, Lana, _soupira-t-il avec lassitude. _Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?_

_- Et moi, _rétorqua Lana,_ combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas être aussi canon ! _interrogea-t-elle, faussement indignée.

Michael laissa alors échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

- _Tu sais si Sara a fini ?_

_- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu revenir du dispensaire, elle ne doit pas avoir tout à fait fini. Mais tu peux monter l'attendre là-haut, tu connais le chemin ?_

_- Oui, _acquiesça Michael en commençant à s'éloigner en direction des escaliers. _Tu lui diras…_

_- Oui, oui, _le coupa Lana. _T'inquiète pas ! Dès que je la vois, je la préviens qu'un type très laid l'attend à l'étage ! _lui assura-t-elle en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

Arrivé au premier, Michael suivit le large couloir clair jusqu'au coin attente où patientaient déjà deux femmes dont la grossesse devait déjà être bien avancée à en juger par la taille de leur ventre. Il s'installa alors sur un des fauteuils en cuir beige et consulta une dernière fois sa montre. Il allait être midi dans quelques secondes et le fait était qu'il était le seul à être à l'heure puisque ni la future maman ni le médecin, pourtant les deux personnes les plus concernées par ce rendez-vous, n'étaient encore là.

Après deux ou trois minutes, Michael entendit des voix et des bruits de pas se rapprocher dans le couloir en face de lui. Il vit alors apparaître deux grands médecins en blouse blanche dont l'un d'eux était Amanda Bailey qui arrivait les bras chargés de classeurs et les clefs de son bureau à la main. Tandis que son collègue invitait une des deux femmes enceintes à le suivre dans son cabinet, Amanda adressa un grand sourire à Michael tout en s'arrêtant devant la porte de son propre bureau afin d'enfoncer sa clef dans la serrure pour la déverrouiller.

- _Tu sais que l'échographie va être plus facile si Sara accepte de nous rejoindre ! _lui lança-t-elle en s'amusant de le voir seul à attendre.

- _Oui, _rigola Michael. _Je sais pas ce qu'elle fait mais elle ne devrait pas tarder._

_- J'en ai pour cinq minutes_, lui indiqua ensuite Amanda en désignant du regard les classeurs qu'elle tenait et qu'elle devait ranger, _et je suis à vous !_

Sur ce, elle disparut derrière la porte de son bureau, et le silence se réinstalla dans le couloir. Après une petite minute, de nouveaux pas rapides se firent entendre dans le couloir. Michael vit alors Sara arriver à son tour dans une démarche accélérée.

- _Je suis en retard ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'approchant de Michael.

- _Non, non, c'est bon, _la rassura-t-il tandis qu'elle enlevait sa blouse blanche qu'elle n'avait visiblement même pas pris le temps d'ôter.

Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur les lèvres de Michael avant de s'assoire à côté de lui en pliant sa blouse sur ses genoux.

- _J'étais en consultation avec une petite mamie, _expliqua Sara, légèrement essoufflée. _Elle arrêtait pas de me raconter tous les problèmes de santé de son chien en me demandant de confirmer les diagnostiques du vétérinaire ! Sauf que je n'y connais rien en matière de chien moi ! _se navra-t-elle en secouant la tête avec impuissance.

Michael la regarda alors avec tendresse en s'amusant de sa mine désolée avant de lui donner un léger baiser.

- _T'as vu Mandy ? _reprit Sara. _Elle est arrivée ?_

_- Elle est dans son bureau, _indiqua Michael en attrapant la main de Sara qu'il serra dans la sienne pour tenter d'apaiser la petite anxiété qu'il avait détecté chez elle.

Sara prit alors une profonde inspiration pour se remettre de sa petite course à travers l'hôpital mais aussi pour calmer l'excitation grandissante qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'approche du moment fatidique. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Michael et tous deux restèrent à se fixer en silence quelques secondes.

- _T'es bien sûr de vouloir savoir ? _finit par demander Sara pour que Michael le lui confirme encore une fois.

- _Oui, pourquoi ? T'as changé d'avis ?_

_- Non, non ! Mais c'est juste qu'une fois que ce sera dit, on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière !_

_- On a fait l'expérience de garder la surprise jusqu'au bout pour Tina, c'était génial, mais cette fois j'ai vraiment envie de savoir, _lui assura Michael.

- _Oui… Moi aussi_, murmura Sara avec un petit sourire impatient.

C'est alors que la porte du bureau situé à deux mètres d'eux s'ouvrit et Amanda apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- _Bonnie and Clyde_, appela-t-elle en regardant Michael et Sara qui se levèrent en même temps pour la rejoindre.

- _Si tu savais combien je regrette de t'avoir raconté comment j'ai rencontré Michael ! _se désola Sara en passant devant Amanda pour entrer dans le bureau.

Cette dernière laissa alors échapper un petit ricanement tandis qu'elle refermait la porte avant d'aller s'assoire à son bureau devant lequel Sara et Michael s'étaient déjà installés.

- _Bon, alors…, _commença-t-elle en ouvrant le dossier médical de Sara sur son sous-main. _On en est __donc à… vingt…quatre semaines d'aménorrhées, _déclara-t-elle en vérifiant rapidement ses calculs, _soit vingt-deux semaines de grossesse, soit cinq mois. Mes conversions sont exactes monsieur l'ingénieur ? _demanda-t-elle à Michael avec un petit sourire.

- _Tu sais bien que je me sens l'homme le plus stupide du monde à chaque fois que je me retrouve dans ton cabinet Amanda ! _répondit Michael avec impuissance.

- _Oui, _rigola Amanda. _Ça donne cette impression à beaucoup d'hommes, t'es pas le seul ! _s'amusa-t-elle en échangeant un petit sourire complice avec Sara. _Des choses à me signaler ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite plus sérieusement à la future maman.

- _Non, _répondit Sara. _Tout va bien. Tout va même… très bien ! _admit-elle presque étonnée.

- _Oui, _confirma Amanda, _le deuxième trimestre, c'est le meilleur ! En plus quand ce n'est pas une première grossesse on a moins d'inquiétudes, moins d'interrogations, donc on profite mieux ! Bon, et bien on passe à côté_, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait pour se diriger dans la salle d'examen en invitant Michael et Sara à la suivre. _On commence par ce qui fâche, _annonça-t-elle en désignant la balance avec un petit sourire désolé.

Sara s'exécuta alors, grimpant sur la balance pour qu'Amanda puisse relever son poids. Cette dernière reporta ensuite le chiffre sur son petit graphique afin de surveiller l'évolution de la courbe.

- _On en est à six kilos de pris depuis le début_, indiqua alors Amanda avec un enthousiasme un peu trop marqué au goût de Sara.

- _Merci Mandy ! _ironisa-t-elle tandis qu'elle se hissait sur la table d'examen pour s'y allonger. _Mais tu peux peut-être le crier encore plus fort, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas très bien entendu à l'autre bout de l'hôpital ! _

_- Ah ah ! _rigola Amanda avant de regarder Michael en secouant la tête, amusée de la vexation exagérée de Sara. _Tu sais que j'ai des patientes qui prennent quarante kilos durant leur grossesse ! _fit-elle remarquer ensuite en venant s'assoire devant le moniteur. _Toi tu es pile dans la moyenne, une petite moyenne même, alors je vois pas de quoi tu te plains ! Et puis je suis sûre que Michael n'est pas avare de compliments pour te rassurer ! _devina-t-elle en regardant Michael qui hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- _Oui, évidemment. J'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle est magnifique. Alors il y a des jours où ça passe bien_, admit-il, _et puis il y a aussi des fois où elle m'envoie me faire voir, mais je me décourage pas et je continue quand même ! _précisa-t-il, déterminé, tandis qu'Amanda pouffait de rire.

_- Ah ça ! La contradiction des femmes enceintes, c'est quelque chose ! _s'amusa-t-elle. _On les plaint souvent parce c'est vrai que c'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir d'attendre un bébé, mais moi j'admire aussi beaucoup les futurs papas qui doivent les supporter pendant neuf mois !_

_- Non mais t'es de quel côté toi ?! _s'offusqua Sara.

- _Je suis de ton côté ma chérie, je suis de ton côté ! _lui assura Amanda en lui tapotant la main avant d'attraper la sonde pour commencer l'échographie. _Bon, alors je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, _reprit-elle en retrouvant son rôle de médecin sérieux, _mais la deuxième écho, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'échographie morphologique, donc je vais passer en revue tous les organes pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de malformations, je vais également prendre plusieurs mesures afin de m'assurer de la bonne croissance du fœtus et puis surtout, si vous le voulez, on pourra regarder si c'est un garçon ou une fille ! _expliqua-t-elle en interrogeant Michael et Sara du regard sur ce dernier point.

Tous deux échangèrent alors un sourire avant que Sara ne reporte son attention vers Amanda en hochant la tête.

- _Oui, cette fois on veut bien savoir_, indiqua-t-elle.

- _Très bien_, approuva Amanda._ Alors on verra ça toute à l'heure, on va garder le suspens encore un peu, _annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Amanda se lança alors dans une étude poussée du bébé. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, elle passa en revue tous les organes, pris ses mesures et vérifia les annexes pour en arriver à la conclusion que tout était parfait. Michael et Sara avaient suivi les explications et les descriptions d'Amanda avec attention et comme à chaque échographie, l'émotion de ce moment magique avait atteint son comble lorsqu'elle leur avait fait écouté le cœur du bébé.

- _Alors_, reprit Amanda après leur avoir assuré que tout allait on ne peut mieux, _on va voir de quelle couleur il faudra prévoir la layette ? _

- _Ça arrive que des gens soient déçus quand tu leur annonces le sexe du bébé ? _demanda Michael.

- _Honnêtement… oui, _avoua Amanda. _Bon, en général la déception ne dure que quelques secondes et puis la joie d'avoir un enfant tout simplement en bonne santé reprend le dessus. Mais parfois, rarement heureusement, c'est plus dur. Mais ça peut aussi donner lieux à de jolies histoires. J'ai une patiente par exemple, dès sa première grossesse elle m'a dit que son rêve c'était d'avoir une petite fille. Jusqu'ici elle n'a eu que cinq garçons ! J'avoue qu'à chaque fois que je voyais que c'était encore un garçon, ça me nouait l'estomac d'avoir à lui annoncer ! Et de fait, à chaque fois elle était effondrée. Mais elle ne baissait jamais les bras. Elle s'en remettait et elle me disait « c'est pas grave, ce sera pour la prochaine ». En ce moment elle est enceinte pour la sixième fois, et je lui ai annoncé la semaine dernière que c'était enfin une fille !_

_- Ouh ! _siffla Sara. _Ça a dû être un grand moment !_

- _Oh m'en parle pas ! Elle m'a fait pleurer la bourrique ! _se souvint Amanda avec émotion. _Bon, et alors vous, une préférence ?_

_- Non, absolument pas_, répondirent de concert Michael et Sara.

- _Bien. Alors on y va, _prévint Amanda en plaçant la sonde au bon endroit sur le ventre de Sara. _Le bébé est bien placé, _indiqua-t-elle en désignant du doigt une zone de l'écran du moniteur, _et on voit très clairement que c'est un petit garçon. _

Michael et Sara se fixèrent alors du regard en silence, les yeux brillants d'émotion et un sourire aux lèvres, savourant la nouvelle.

- _C'est génial_, finit par murmurer Michael avant de déposer un baiser sur la main de Sara qu'il avait gardé prisonnière dans les siennes depuis le début de l'examen.

- _« Le choix du roi » comme on dit ! _reprit Amanda avec un grand sourire.

- _Oui… c'est parfait, _souffla Sara en reportant son regard sur l'image de son fils dans le moniteur.

De retour dans le bureau d'Amanda, celle-ci remit aux futurs parents trois clichés de leur bébé qu'elle avait tirer à différents moment de l'échographie avant de mettre fin à la consultation en leur demandant de prévoir le prochain rendez-vous pour le mois de janvier.

Une fois sortis du cabinet, Sara indiqua à Michael qu'elle devait rapidement passer à son vestiaire pour y déposer sa blouse avant qu'ils puissent sortir déjeuner ensemble. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit donc Michael qui l'attendait devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle arriva près de lui avec un grand sourire et, sans un mot, elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Michael répondit alors à son étreinte avant qu'elle ne lève la tête vers son visage pour lui offrir ses lèvres qu'il captura dans un tendre baiser.

- _Content que ce soit un petit mec ? _lui demanda Sara, les bras toujours noués autour de sa taille.

- _Si je suis content ? _répéta Michael avec amusement. _Mais te dire que je suis fou de joie serait encore un euphémisme !_

Sara laissa alors échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre les lèvres de Michael.

- _Et toi ? _interrogea-t-il à son tour. _Ça te fait plaisir ?_

_- Évidemment, _murmura doucement Sara, _mais il va juste y avoir un petit problème_, ajouta-t-elle en affichant une petite moue chagrinée.

Michael la regarda alors en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

- _Quand il fera une bêtise, _reprit-elle, _comment je vais faire pour le gronder s'il me regarde avec ces yeux là ? _demanda-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans celui de Michael tandis qu'elle caressait doucement son visage d'une main, effleurant du bout des doigts le contour de ses yeux.

Il se mit alors à rire avant de secouer la tête.

- _Alors là ma grande, ce sera ton problème ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi quand j'ai à élever la voix sur Tina-mini-Sara ?_

- _Oh, mais ça n'arrive pas souvent quand même ! _lui fit remarquer Sara.

- _Et bien voilà ! Tu n'auras qu'à prier pour que ce petit bonhomme soit aussi sage que sa grande sœur !_

Sara esquissa alors un sourire que Michael lui rendit, puis après avoir échanger un nouveau baiser, ils se mirent à marcher en direction du petit restaurant où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour déjeuner lorsque leurs emplois du temps le leur permettaient.

- _On est vraiment obligé de leur annoncer ce soir ? _demanda soudainement Sara tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers l'établissement.

- _On leur a promis_, lui rappela Michael.

- _Mais on peut dire qu'on a changé d'avis, qu'on veut garder le secret pour nous !_

_- Tu connais Linc et Judy aussi bien que moi. Si on fait ça on va les tuer ! Ou non, pire, c'est eux qui risqueraient de nous tuer tellement ils vont être infernal !_

_- Ouais, t'as raison, _rigola Sara. _Ils sont déjà pas faciles séparément mais, étrangement, bien qu'ils aient souvent du mal à s'entendre, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore plus redoutables quand ils se liguent ensemble contre quelqu'un d'autre ! _

- _Je suis désolé_, s'excusa alors Michael.

- _Désolé de quoi ? _s'étonna Sara.

- _Qu'ils fassent partie de ma vie, _se navra-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin tandis que Sara éclatait de rire.

- _Oh je t'en pris_, s'amusa-t-elle, _joue pas les victimes ! Tu serais le premier malheureux si tu devais te retrouver séparé de ne serait-ce qu'un des deux !_

Michael le lui concéda alors dans un petit sourire derrière lequel il s'efforça de dissimuler le malaise qui l'envahit à l'idée qu'il allait, en effet, pouvoir très bientôt vérifier la véracité de cette phrase.

***************

Le soir venu, Michael et Sara s'activaient dans leur cuisine pour finir de préparer le dîner tandis que Judy, Lincoln et Ava ne devaient plus tarder à arriver pour passer la soirée avec eux.

Judy fut la première à débarquer dans la maison, entrant sans frapper comme à son habitude. Elle vint alors s'assoire au bar de la cuisine où elle posa ses mains à plat sur le marbre tandis qu'elle fixait Michael et Sara du regard avec de petits hochements de tête et en jouant de ses sourcils pour les inciter à parler.

- _Bon alors ! _s'impatienta-t-elle devant le mutisme de ses deux amis qui se contentaient de la regarder en retour avec un petit sourire. _Vous me le dites !_

_- Je suis désolé, _se navra Michael, _mais tu vas devoir attendre que Linc et Ava soient là aussi ! _

_- Ouais, _se résigna Judy avec une petite moue._ Je me doutais bien que vous diriez ça. Mais ça coûtait rien d'essayer ! _indiqua-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules. _Tu veux que je mette la table Sara ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite en voyant sur le bar la pile d'assiettes, les couverts et les verres qui attendaient patiemment que quelqu'un veuille bien les disposer sur la table en vue du dîner.

- _Bah écoutes, si ça t'embête pas, je veux bien, _répondit Sara._ Tina était censée le faire mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fabrique. Tina ? _appela-t-elle ensuite en élevant la voix pour que sa fille puisse l'entendre de sa chambre. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si tu es prête, tu descends !_

_- J'arrive ! _s'écria alors Tina depuis l'étage.

- _Elle le sait elle ? _demanda Judy qui descendit de son tabouret et attrapa la pile d'assiettes avant de se mettre à faire le tour de la table pour les y déposer. _Vous lui avez dit ?_

_- Oui, _répondit Michael. _Mais elle ne te dira rien ! Alors pas la peine d'essayer de la corrompre !_

_- Oh ! Alors là tu me vexes ! _s'indigna Judy en revenant vers le bar pour s'emparer des couverts. _Comme si c'était mon genre !_

Et tandis qu'elle se remettait à faire le tour de la table pour disposer couteaux, fourchettes et autres cuillères, de petits pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers et Tina apparut enfin, se précipitant vers Judy pour l'embrasser.

- _Tu en as mis du temps pour t'habiller ! _fit alors remarquer Sara tandis que Tina attrapait maintenant des serviettes de tables dans un des placards de la cuisine. _Je t'ai sorti du bain il y a plus d'une demi-heure._

_- C'est parce que j'arrivais pas à trouver ce que je voulais mettre, _expliqua la fillette.

-_ Et pourquoi tu n'as pas mis les vêtements que je t'avais préparés ?_

_- Non, je voulais pas mettre ceux-là, _précisa Tina avant de se diriger vers la table pour déposer une serviette dans chaque assiette.

- _Bon_, soupira Sara._ Et bien je crois que je ne veux même pas imaginer dans quel état tu m'as mis ta penderie ! _

_- Non, _s'empressa de reprendre Tina. _C'est pas le bazar… je vais ranger, _expliqua-t-elle.

Sara secoua alors la tête entre amusement et désolation tandis que Judy revenait vers le bar en pouffant de rire.

- _Te marre pas toi ! _lui somma Michael. _C'est pas la première fois que j'ai l'impression de l'entendre parler comme toi et je t'assure que ça commence à me faire très peur !_

Judy ricana de plus belle tandis qu'elle faisait les derniers allers-retours entre le bar et la table pour y poser les verres.

- _Eh Judy_, l'appela Tina lorsqu'elle vint se rassoire sur un des tabourets du bar à côté d'elle. _On va au parc demain après-midi pour voir les animaux. Tu viendras avec nous ?_

_- Oh, j'aurais adoré trésor, _se désola Judy, _mais je peux pas. J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur de ma banque demain après-midi._

_- Encore ! _s'étonna Michael qui avait remarqué que Judy lui rendait souvent visite ces derniers temps.

- _Comme tu dis ! _se navra-t-elle. _Le truc c'est que, depuis que j'ai touché l'argent de mon père, je suis un peu devenue sa meilleure amie ! Et alors que je ne sais déjà pas quoi faire de tout cet argent, il n'arrête pas de me convoquer pour me proposer des tas de plans et de placements pour le faire fructifier ! Il m'énerve ! Si ça continue je vais récupérer tous mes millions et les planquer dans mon matelas où on leur foutra la paix ! _déclara-t-elle avec on ne peut plus de sérieux. _Euh…, _se reprit-elle ensuite en réalisant qu'elle venait de trahir ses plans de cachette, _vous n'avez jamais entendu ce que je viens de dire ! _ordonna-t-elle à Michael et Sara qui secouaient la tête avec amusement.

- _Mais t'es sûre que tu pourras pas nous rejoindre quand même ? _insista Tina. _J'aime bien quand tu donnes à manger aux canards et que eux, ils essayent de te mordre les mains et les jambes ! _s'amusa-t-elle.

- _Mmoui, ces sales bêtes n'ont jamais pu me saquer ! _se désola Judy en regardant Michael et Sara avec un haussement d'épaules impuissant.

- _Ils seraient peut-être plus sympas avec toi si tu arrêtais de les courser pour leur faire peur ! _fit remarquer Michael.

- _Peut-être_, répéta Judy qui, malgré l'évidence des faits, ne voulut pas reconnaître que la haine des canards ne pouvait provenir que de son comportement à leur égard.

- _Aller, _supplia alors Tina en lui attrapant le bras. _T'essayeras de venir hein ?_

_- J'essayerais d'écourter le rendez-vous, _lui promit Judy avant de lui déposer un bisou sur le front.

Satisfaite, Tina descendit de son tabouret pour aller au salon. Judy reporta alors un regard ému vers Michael mais celui-ci préféra le fuir, de peur de ne pouvoir se retenir de la supplier de rester, de ne pas partir en France, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir à consoler sa fille après son départ.

- _Bon_, reprit Judy en tapotant impatiemment ses doigts sur le bar, _qu'est-ce qu'il fout Burrows ? J'ai hâte de savourer ma victoire moi ! Ou plutôt de savourer sa défaite pour être honnête ! _ricana-t-elle.

- _De quoi tu parles ? _demanda Sara.

- _Bah tu sais, faut pas mal le prendre, mais on a fait un petit pari sur le sexe du bébé ! _expliqua Judy.

- _Un pari ? _s'étonna Sara sans savoir si elle devait s'en amuser ou s'en offusquer.

- _Ouais_, confirma Judy. _Et cette fois on a doublé la mise !_

_- Cette fois ? _répéta Michael.

- _Oh arrête, _soupira Judy._ Tu sais bien qu'on l'avait déjà fait pour Tina !_

_- Non. Je l'avais en effet fortement suspecté à l'époque mais j'en avais jamais eu la confirmation ! _

_- Et bien voilà ! Maintenant je te le dis ! Et pour info c'est moi qui avais gagné, _précisa-t-elle avec fierté._ Et là je ne compte pas le laisser prendre sa revanche… sinon vous seriez obligés d'en faire un troisième pour nous départager !_

_- Ces deux imbéciles prennent nos enfants pour de simples supports à leur jeu stupide ! _s'indigna Michael en regardant Sara. _Est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi consterné que je le suis ? _demanda-t-il en se désignant le visage du doigt.

Sara esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- _Respire un grand coup_, lui murmura-t-elle, _et rappelle-toi que tu les aimes malgré tout._

Au même moment, trois coups secs retentirent sur la porte d'entrée.

- _J'y vais ! _s'écria alors Tina en se ruant vers la porte pour aller ouvrir à Lincoln et Ava.

***************

Installés au salon avec tout le monde, Lincoln et Judy attendaient avec de moins en moins de patience que Michael et Sara leur révèlent enfin la nouvelle qui déterminerait le vainqueur. Et alors que Sara et Tina devraient se contenter d'un verre de jus de fruit, tous les autres s'apprêtaient à savourer une coupe de champagne pour l'occasion.

- _Tu savais que ces deux calamités avaient osé parier de l'argent sur le sexe du bébé ? _demanda Michael à Ava en désignant rapidement Lincoln et Judy du regard tandis que, penché au-dessus de la table basse, il remplissait les coupes de champagne avant de les tendre une à une à leurs destinataires.

- _Non, je savais pas_, se navra Ava. _Mais je t'avouerais que ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Mais par contre ça m'inquiète un peu. Vous avez parié combien ? _interrogea-t-elle en regardant Lincoln.

- _Pas une fortune, _la rassura-t-il. _Au début je voulais parier sept millions, je savais que Judy pourrait honorer ses dettes, mais comme j'ai quand même une chance sur deux de perdre, on s'en est tenu à 200 dollars_, expliqua-t-il avec un sérieux qui affligea Ava. _Mais t'inquiète pas_, lui murmura-t-il ensuite, _cette fois je vais gagner._

Judy laissa alors échapper un petit gloussement railleur.

- _L'espoir fait vivre ! _souffla-t-elle entre ses dents en secouant la tête.

Et tandis que Michael avait fini son service et venait de s'assoire sur la canapé avec sa propre coupe de champagne, Judy se redressa sur son fauteuil et leva légèrement son verre.

- _Alors Tina ? _demanda-t-elle à sa filleule. _On trinque à un petit frère ou à une petite sœur ?_

Tina regarda ses parents qui lui indiquèrent par un sourire qu'elle pouvait répondre.

- _À un petit frère_, annonça-t-elle avec fierté.

- _YES !!! _s'exclama alors Judy en levant un bras victorieux avec enthousiasme tandis que Lincoln poussait un grognement de mécontentement en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, la mine boudeuse.

- _Vous êtes pas doués ! _se plaignit-il à l'attention de Michael et Sara qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'amuser de la scène.

- _C'est toi qu'es pas doué ! _les défendit Judy. _Vous vous êtes les meilleurs ! _les rassura-t-elle ensuite, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _Je suis trop contente !… Et c'est pas parce que je viens de gagner 200 billets_, précisa-t-elle_. C'est génial que ce soit un garçon !_

_- Je trouve ça formidable aussi ! _se réjouit Ava._ Ça fait un de chaque comme ça !_

_- Oui, on en est très heureux_, reconnut Michael en échangeant un regard et un sourire émus avec Sara.

- _Et toi ma choupette ? _demanda Judy à Tina en l'attirant vers elle pour qu'elle vienne s'assoire sur ses genoux. _T'es contente ?_

_- Oui_, répondit la fillette tandis que Judy lui déposait un bisou sur la joue._ Et je suis aussi contente que ce soit toi qu'aies gagné le pari, _ajouta-t-elle.

Tous éclatèrent alors de rire, Judy la première, sauf Lincoln qui leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

- _Finalement, même si j'ai perdu, je crois que c'est bien que ce soit un garçon, _philosopha-t-il. _Avec un peu de chance il sera de mon côté celui-ci ! J'arriverais peut-être plus facilement à me le mettre dans la poche !_

_- C'est ta façon de nous dire que t'es content pour nous ? _demanda Michael, un sourcil relevé.

Lincoln esquissa alors un sourire.

- _Évidemment que je suis content pour vous ! _affirma-t-il sincèrement.

Judy poussa ensuite un soupir rêveur.

- _Et bien moi, je suis assez pressée de découvrir le minois du futur Scofield junior maintenant ! _

_- Eh, on a des photos si tu veux ! _s'exclama Michael en se levant pour aller chercher les photos de l'échographie qu'Amanda leur avait donné. _Tiens, regarde, _dit-il en les tendant à Judy. _Tu trouves pas qu'il me ressemble ?_

_- Euh…, _hésita Judy en détaillant les clichés avec une petite grimace sceptique. _Moi je trouve plutôt qu'il ressemble à sa sœur au même âge, ce qui est déjà pas mal !_

Sara laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que Michael secouait la tête avec désolation.

- _T'y connais rien toi ! _se vexa-t-il en arrachant une des trois photos des mains de Judy pour la contempler. _Mon fils me ressemblera et cette fois, tu pourras pas insinuer que Sara l'a fait toute seule !_

_- J'ai jamais dit que Sara avait fait Tina toute seule, _corrigea Judy avec amusement. _J'ai juste dit qu'on est obligé de la croire sur parole quand elle nous dit que c'est toi le père ! _

Lincoln, Ava, et même Sara, ne purent alors s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tandis que Michael fixait Judy avec consternation.

- _Tu m'énerves, _marmonna-t-il enfin.

Judy le regarda alors avec tendresse avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Tina qui se leva de ses genoux pour aller investir ceux de son père.

- _Tu vois, _souffla-t-elle à Michael avec un petit clin d'œil, _j'ai beau te taquiner autant que je veux, elle, elle sait toujours vers qui se diriger sans le moindre doute quand on lui dit d'aller voir son papa ! _

_- Bon_, reprit Lincoln en fouillant dans la poche de son jeans pour en extraire deux gros billets verts qu'il tendit à Judy. _Je suis un mec réglo, alors voilà tes gains. Vas donc t'offrir une nouvelle paire de chaussures ou un nouveau sac à main !_

_- Parce que tu crois que je le garde pour moi cet argent ? _lui demanda Judy, presque offusquée. _Alors je vais t'expliquer un truc. Quand un enfant vient au monde, ses parents ont la possibilité de lui ouvrir un livret d'épargne. Mike et Sara l'ont fait pour Tina et à l'époque, j'avais donné les 100 dollars gagnés grâce au pari à Sara, sans lui préciser d'où ils provenaient évidemment, pour qu'elle les dépose sur le compte de Tina. Et là, je vais faire pareil. 100 dollars iront directement sur le livret du bébé. Bien sûr c'est plus symbolique qu'autre chose, parce qu'à côté de ça on a des tas d'autres occasions de les gâter ces gosses, mais c'est histoire de leur dire « vous voyez les enfants, tonton Linc et tata Judy sont deux imbéciles qui n'ont aucun scrupule à faire des paris stupides sur votre dos mais ils sont pas bien méchants et ils tiennent à vous en faire profiter parce que ceux sont sûrement les deux personnes qui vous aiment le plus au monde après vos parents »._

Tous restèrent alors silencieux en fixant Judy avec émotion. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit avec un petit sourire.

- _Bon, vous êtes tous en train de vous demander ce que je vais faire des 100 dollars restant là, c'est ça ? _demanda-t-elle plus légèrement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Des sourires amusés se dessinèrent aussitôt sur tous les visages avant que Lincoln ne réponde pour tout le monde.

- _Non, c'est bon, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, je crois qu'on a compris qu'on a pas d'inquiétude à avoir !_

Judy le lui confirma par un sourire et tous purent ensuite trinquer officiellement à l'arrivée d'un nouveau petit mec dans la famille.

***************

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Tina était à présent couchée et que les cafés venaient d'être servis pour clore le dîner, Judy réclama l'attention de tous pour leur parler d'un projet auquel elle avait pensé.

- _Voilà, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer et je sais qu'on en est encore qu'à la mi-octobre mais je le fais dès maintenant parce que, si ça vous intéresse, ça risque de demander pas mal d'organisation. Comme vous le savez, mon père était propriétaire d'un chalet au Canada, un chalet qu'il m'a légué et qui est officiellement devenu le mien au début du mois. Il est situé à quelques kilomètres de Thunder Bay, dans l'Ontario, sur les bords du Lac supérieur. Et si ça vous dit, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait peut-être pu… passer les fêtes de fin d'année tous ensemble là-bas…_

_- Un noël au Canada ? _répéta Lincoln avec excitation. _Un noël dans un chalet en bois, avec un grand feu crépitant dans la cheminée et un sapin géant, le tout dans le cadre immaculé d'un paysage enneigé ? Et comment que ça me dit !_

_- Ah c'est sûr que c'est plutôt tentant ! _admit Michael tandis que Sara confirmait d'un hochement de tête.

- _Ouais, ça pourrait être génial, _reprit Judy. _Mais le truc c'est qu'il faudrait qu'on puisse tous avoir suffisamment de vacances à cette période parce que, quitte à faire le déplacement, autant y passer au moins deux semaines qui engloberaient Noël et le jour de l'an ! _

_- Moi, personnellement, je bosse en libéral, alors je peux faire un peu ce que je veux dans ce domaine, _indiqua Ava.

- _Nous, _poursuivit Judy en regardant Michael, _Johnson nous a à la bonne, si on lui demande dès maintenant de prévoir nos vacances, il aura le temps de s'organiser donc je pense qu'il n'y verra pas d'inconvénients._

_- De mon côté, je suis pas vraiment le meilleur ami de mon boss, _se navra Lincoln avec une petite grimace. _Il va sûrement falloir que je la joue fine. Je vais lui dire que je ne veux surtout pas de vacances aux dates qui m'intéressent, comme ça il fera exprès de me les donner quand même à cette période juste pour me faire chier… enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croira !_ expliqua-t-il avec un hochement de tête et un petit sourire démoniaque.

Judy le regarda quelques secondes avec amusement avant de se tourner vers Sara.

- _Euh… moi ça devrait pouvoir le faire aussi. Dans la mesure où je ne suis plus affectée aux urgences pour l'instant, je pense que ça va être plus simple. C'est toujours au service des urgences qu'il y a le plus de problèmes pour la répartition des vacances !_

_- Tu m'étonnes ! _ricana Lincoln._ Ça doit être une vraie bagarre ! Personne ne doit avoir envie de passer son réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre à recoudre les victimes de dîners de familles qui auraient dégénérés !_

_- C'est un peu ça, _concéda Sara dans un petit rire. _Mais c'est surtout qu__'il y a trois cas de figures : il y a ceux qui sont de garde, ceux qui sont réellement en vacances, et entre les deux, ceux qu'on appelle les réservistes, c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont en congés mais avec interdiction de s'éloigner de l'hôpital parce qu'ils peuvent être appelés à n'importe quel moment si besoin est. Alors Betty, qui s'occupe des plannings, frôle la crise de nerfs tous les ans parce qu'elle doit déjà faire attention à ce qu'il n'y en ait pas qui se retrouve au même poste deux années de suite et, à côté de ça, il y a en effet beaucoup de protestations et il y en a aussi qui s'arrangent entre eux pour échanger leur place avec des collègues… enfin, c'est un gros bazar ! Mais comme cette année ça ne me concerne pas, je pense que ça devrait être plus facile et je n'aurais pas à jouer de mes charmes pour qu'un collègue accepte de troquer sa place de vacancier contre ma place de médecin de garde !_

Judy pouffa alors de rire tandis que Michael se tournait vers Sara pour la fixer avec de grands yeux scandalisés.

- _Non, je plaisante, j'ai jamais fait ça_, lui assura Sara en lui caressant la joue d'une main.

- _Ouais_, renchérit Lincoln, _vaut mieux parce que je ne sais pas à quel prix un type accepte de renoncer à ses vacances, mais ça doit pas être donné ! _ricana-t-il sous le regard noir de son frère.

- _Bon, _reprit Judy en essayant de redevenir sérieuse,_ arrêtons avec ce sujet, on va finir par le traumatiser le pauvre, _indiqua-t-elle en regardant Michael, _il est déjà persuadé que tout le monde couche avec tout le monde dans les hôpitaux ! Non mais il y avait un autre truc qui m'inquiétait un peu. C'est au niveau de ta grossesse Sara, parce que je sais que des fois, les compagnies aériennes n'aiment pas embarquer des femmes trop enceintes, _expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire crispé.

- _Oui mais j'en serais à combien ? Sept mois_, compta-t-elle rapidement, _je pense que ça devrait aller. Au pire je demanderai à Mandy de me faire un certificat médical, comme ça il n'y aura pas de problème._

_- Bien, c'est cool, _approuva Judy._ Je dois aller rendre visite à Annie quelques jours dans deux semaines, elle m'expliquera tout ce que j'ai à savoir et on en reparlera quand on sera sûr que tout le monde a ses vacances. Vous en touchez deux mots aux jeunes ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite à Lincoln et Ava. _Ils auront peut-être d'autres projets mais s'ils veulent venir, ils seront bien sûr les bienvenus !_

_- Il y aura la possibilité de faire du ski là-bas ? _interrogea Lincoln.

- _Honnêtement, j'en sais rien, _avoua Judy._ J'ai vu à peine deux ou trois photos du chalet, et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a autour, c'est pour ça que je vais demander plus d'infos à Annie._

_- Eh ! _protesta Lincoln. _Ne nous emmènes pas dans un truc miteux hein !_

_- Non, non, le chalet n'a rien de miteux, ça tu peux me croire, _le rassura Judy. _C'est juste que, comme je n'y suis jamais allée, je ne connais encore pas bien l'endroit où il se situe, je ne connais pas Thunder Bay, mais c'est au Canada alors… c'est forcément bien !_

_- Oui, _confirma Ava. _Pour l'avoir parcouru plusieurs fois pour y faire des photos, je peux vous assurer que c'est un pays magnifique, peu importe le coin dans lequel on se rend ! _

***************

Alors qu'il était un peu plus de minuit et que la soirée touchait maintenant à sa fin, Lincoln et Ava furent les premiers à prendre congés de leurs hôtes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtaient à partir après avoir saluer Michael et Sara, Judy s'approcha de Lincoln avec un petit sourire.

- _Sans rancune ? _lui demanda-t-elle en tendant son bras afin qu'ils échangent une poignée de main fair-play.

- _Non, c__'__est bon_, répondit Lincoln, beau joueur, en donnant sa main en retour à Judy. _Et je sais que la prochaine fois sera la bonne !_

_- Euh, je pense pas, non ! _intervint Sara. _Tu sais Linc, Mandy nous a raconté qu__'__une de ses patientes n__'__avait pas arrêté de faire des gosses jusqu__'__à ce qu__'__elle ait une fille, mais moi je peux t__'__assurer qu__'__on ne va pas continuer à faire des bébés juste pour que tu arrives enfin à tomber sur le bon pronostic !_

_- Bon, tant pis, _se résigna Lincoln dans un haussement d'épaules, _on reprendra nos paris sur les gosses de LJ ! _murmura-t-il à Judy qui pouffa de rire avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête sous le regard consterné de Michael, Sara et Ava.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand se fut au tour de Judy de quitter la maison, elle salua d'abord Sara avant de se laisser raccompagner à la porte par Michael. Il la fit alors sortir et se glissa avec elle sur le perron, refermant la porte derrière eux.

- _Comment tu fais ? _lui demanda-t-il alors que dans la nuit noire et fraîche, ils étaient éclairés par la petite lumière du porche.

- _Comment je fais quoi ? _interrogea Judy, un peu perplexe.

- _Comment tu arrives à faire comme si de rien n'était ? Tu es là à nous proposer un projet sur le long terme comme si on avait tout le temps, comme si rien n'allait changer !_

_- Mais on va l'avoir le temps ! Je t'ai dit que ce ne serait pas avant le début de l'année prochaine si…_

- _Mais c'est pas une question de timing ! _s'impatienta Michael. _Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire ! Pendant combien de temps encore il va falloir faire semblant ? Et qu'est-ce que ça va donner à la fin ? Un beau jour Tina viendra te demander de l'accompagner au parc et toi tu lui diras quoi ? « Désolée ma chérie, je t'ai pas dit mais je pars vivre en France demain alors je ne pourrai pas venir avec toi au parc le week-end prochain… ni tous les autres d'ailleurs ! ». _

Judy détourna alors le regard en poussant un soupir.

_- Comprends bien que je ne te reproche pas de partir, _reprit Michael, _mais c'est juste… j'arrive pas bien à savoir comment tu fais pour rester aussi sereine alors que tu leur caches un truc pareil !_

_- Ce n'est en aucun cas parce que ça ne me touche pas, si c'est ce que tu insinues ! _se défendit Judy.

- _Non, je n'ai jamais pensé ça, _lui assura-t-il.

_- Et si j'arrive à ne rien laisser paraître pour l'instant c'est parce qu'il n'y en pas besoin… C__'__est pas la peine de perturber tout le monde six mois à l__'__avance__…__ Quand le bon moment sera venu de dire les choses, je prendrai mes responsabilités et je le ferai… mais seulement quand le bon moment sera venu, pas avant. Et tout ce passera bien, il faut me faire confiance… d'accord ? _

Judy adressa alors un petit sourire à Michael et attendit quelques secondes pour, qu'après une petite réflexion, il le lui rende avec un petit hochement de tête. Il l'embrassa ensuite rapidement, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et la regarda descendre les quelques marches du perron avant de traverser l'allée pour rejoindre sa voiture et rentrer chez elle… à dix minutes à peine de route.


	20. Chapitre 19

**21 Décembre**

- _Et voilà ! C'est ici ! _s'exclama Judy en garant son gros 4x4 devant un magnifique chalet en bois dans le crissement caractéristique des pneus écrasant une épaisse couche de neige fraîche.

Tout le monde ayant réussi à obtenir les dates de vacances souhaitées, il avait été convenu que les fêtes de fin d'année seraient célébrées sous la neige canadienne. Après avoir atterri à l'aéroport international de Thunder Bay, ils avaient récupéré les deux véhicules de location que Judy avait réservés et tandis qu'elle avait pris le volant du premier pour ouvrir la voie avec Michael, Sara et Tina, Lincoln avait pris les commandes du second et l'avait suivi, avec Ava, LJ et Loïs à son bord. Ils avaient roulé pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de traverser un petit village tranquille et typique de la région et après encore un petit quart d'heure de trajet sur une petite route qui serpentait au milieu d'une forêt, ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand chalet de trois étages dont le toit à peine pentu était recouvert d'une trentaine de centimètres de neige scintillante. Isolé de tout voisinage direct, la bâtisse était érigée au milieu d'un petit espace dégagé, bordé d'immenses conifères et rejoignant, à vingt mètres à peine, la rive du Lac Supérieur.

Judy coupa alors le contact du 4x4 et sortit du véhicule, se retrouvant immédiatement saisie par le froid cinglant qui régnait ici. Et tandis que Lincoln arrivait à son tour pour se garer doucement devant le chalet, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour s'imprégner de l'air vivifiant mais celui-ci était si glacial qu'il lui brûla tous ses conduits respiratoires jusqu'aux poumons et elle se retrouva ainsi prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Michael, qui venait lui aussi de descendre de la voiture, la regarda tousser à s'en déchirer la poitrine pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque le feu de ses poumons se calma enfin, Judy releva la tête vers Michael, la mine penaude.

- _Ça pique_, se justifia-t-elle dans un petit sourire, une main posée sur sa gorge, la voix cassée et les yeux brillants de larmes. _Et rigole pas, ça fait très mal ! _

Michael secoua alors la tête entre amusement et désolation. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte arrière du 4x4 et aida Sara à descendre en prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne glisse pas sur le sol enneigé. Il prit ensuite dans ses bras Tina qui elle-même tenait Twister dans les siens. Lily, qui avait toujours eu un faible pour la chaleur et le soleil, était partie passer la fin de l'année en Australie, et Judy s'était retrouvée obligée d'emmener son chat avec elle. L'animal, autorisé à voyager en cabine, n'avait ainsi quasiment pas quitté les bras de Tina depuis leur départ de Chicago.

Debout devant le chalet, tous s'émerveillèrent du cadre enchanteur dans lequel ils allaient passer les deux prochaines semaines, tournant sur eux-mêmes pendant quelques instants pour découvrir le paysage grandiose et apaisant à la fois. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à l'intérieur du chalet où ils purent également apprécier la décoration typique et chaleureuse qui les accueillait.

Épuisée par le voyage, Sara ne tarda pas à investir un des grands canapés moelleux du salon tandis que Tina partait à la découverte des moindres recoins de la demeure. Tous les autres se mirent à faire des allers-retours entre le chalet et les voitures pour décharger les bagages.

Alors qu'elle était à l'arrière d'un des deux 4x4 avec Michael pour sortir les valises du coffre, Judy entendit des bruits de pas s'approchant d'eux dans la neige et se retourna pour voir arriver un très grand barbu à la carrure robuste. Emmitouflé dans tout l'attirail du parfait canadien, il afficha un grand sourire et leva une main pour saluer Judy et Michael qui le regardaient s'approcher.

- _Bonjour, _lança-t-il d'une voix puissante mais chantante. _Je suis Ralph O'Connell, j'habite à 200 mètres et c'est moi qui m'occupe du chalet en l'absence de ses propriétaires, _expliqua-t-il en tendant une main gantée à Judy.

- _Ah oui, _se souvint-elle en lui offrant sa main en retour. _Annie m'a parlé de vous._

_- Vous êtes la fille de Monsieur Powell, c'est ça ? _reprit-il.

- _Oui. Judy Miller, _se présenta-t-elle.

- _Bien, _approuva Ralph avant de se tourner vers Michael en lui tendant sa main. _Et vous devez être Monsieur Miller ! _tenta le grand barbu qui en avait déduit que, si Judy ne portait pas le nom de son père, c'est qu'elle devait être mariée.

- _Euh… non_, répondit Michael en lançant un coup d'œil crispé vers Judy qui pouffa de rire.

- _Non, je ne suis pas mariée_, expliqua Judy dans un petit rire._ Et je vous présente Michael Scofield, c'est mon ami d'enfance._

_- Oups ! Désolé ! _s'excusa Ralph en donnant une vigoureuse poignée de mains à Michael qui le pardonna d'un sourire.

Au même moment, Lincoln arrivait pour poursuivre le déchargement du deuxième 4x4 mais, apercevant le canadien qui discutait avec Michael et Judy, il s'approcha pour le saluer.

- _Ah, et voici Lincoln Burrows, _indiqua Judy avant que Ralph et Lincoln n'échange une rapide poignée de mains. _C'est le frère de Michael._

Le grand canadien, intrigué que deux frères n'aient pas le même patronyme, regarda Judy avec perplexité.

- _Euh... oui, c'est… euh… enfin c'est… compliqué_, finit par capituler Judy en secouant sa main pour indiquer à Ralph qu'il ne fallait mieux pas chercher à comprendre.

- _Oh ces américains ! _soupira-t-il avec amusement. _Bon et sinon, vous venez d'arriver ? Ça vous plait ici ?_

_- Honnêtement oui, beaucoup, c'est magnifique ! _s'enthousiasma Judy. _Mais…euh, _poursuivit-elle en murmurant presque d'un air inquiet, _est-ce qu'il y a des loups dans le coin ? Non mais parce que j'ai un petit chat avec moi et…_

Ralph se mit alors à rire devant la sincère angoisse de Judy.

- _Oui, il y en a, mais ils ne s'approchent jamais des habitations vous savez ! Ils ont plus peur de vous que vous n'avez peur d'eux ! Bon, évitez quand même de laisser votre chat vagabonder tout seul dans la forêt en pleine nuit et tout devrait bien se passer !_

Sur ce, Ralph se proposa d'aider au déchargement des bagages et lorsqu'il entra dans le chalet avec deux valises, il fut présenté au reste du groupe.

- _Ouh, ma bourde de tout à l'heure est d'autant plus gênante, _souffla-t-il discrètement à Michael après avoir rencontré Sara.

_- Il n'y a pas de mal_, le rassura Michael, amusé de le voir aussi navré.

- _Laissez-moi deviner, _reprit LJ qui observait Ralph en plissant les yeux et en se frottant le menton. _Vous êtes bûcheron je parie !_

_- Vous pensez que tous les canadiens sont des bûcherons ? _demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin._ Je suis en effet bûcheron à mes heures mais je suis surtout garde forestier. Je suis responsable de cent mille hectares de forêt._

_- Ouah !_ s'extasia LJ.

- _Oh, pas tout seul hein ! Mais c'est moi le chef d'équipe ! _expliqua-t-il._ Bon, dites-moi jeunes gens, j'avais quelque chose à vous proposer, _reprit-il. _Voilà, j'avais l'habitude, tous les ans, d'abattre un sapin que j'installais dans le chalet pour Monsieur et Madame Powell. Là, le sapin est prêt, je n'ai pas osé l'installer avant votre arrivée mais si vous le voulez, on peut aller le chercher, et si Madame Powell vous a laissé ses décorations, vous aurez de quoi faire un super arbre de Noël ! _

_- Ah oui, Annie m'a parlé de ça aussi, _se rappela Judy. _Les décos sont au sous-sol je crois_, marmonna-t-elle en se grattant le front, essayant de se souvenir si c'était bien ce qu'Annie lui avait indiqué.

- _Très bien_, approuva Ralph. _Alors si une ou deux paires de bras costaux et volontaires veulent bien m'accompagner, on va aller le chercher !_

Et ainsi, tandis que Judy, Ava et Loïs s'occupaient de répartir les valises de chacun dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée, Michael, Lincoln et LJ partirent avec Ralph, dont le fils n'était pas aujourd'hui là pour l'aider, et rapportèrent au chalet un gigantesque et majestueux sapin qu'ils installèrent près de la vaste cheminée en pierre dans le salon.

Une fois que chacun eut pris ses marques dans la maison, et après avoir savouré un bon déjeuner revigorant, tous s'attaquèrent à la décoration du sapin qui devait mesurer pas loin de trois mètres et dont le sommet arrivait au niveau de la rambarde de la mezzanine, chose qui se révéla pratique pour y accrocher l'étoile culminante. Après une bonne heure de travail, tout le monde s'avachit dans les canapés, épuisés mais ravi du résultat. Orné de dizaines de boules brillantes et de nœuds de tissus rouge et or, illuminé par plusieurs mètres de guirlandes lumineuses, le sapin dégageait une allure absolument féerique, propice à faire de beaux rêves puisque, cette première journée s'étant révélée très éreintante, le dîner fut pris de bonne heure et tout le monde alla se coucher sans trop tarder.

***************

Le lendemain, il fut convenu que la matinée serait consacrée au ravitaillement de nourriture. Mais dans des conditions climatiques extrêmes, faire des courses pour un tel nombre de personnes alors qu'on réside dans un chalet éloigné de toute civilisation pouvait relever d'une véritable expédition. Il y avait bien une épicerie dans le petit village à un quart d'heure du chalet mais le véritable supermarché le plus proche était celui de Thunder Bay, à plus de trois quarts d'heure. Et n'ayant pas envie de se taper trop souvent l'aller-retour sur des routes rendues difficilement praticables par les chutes de neige fréquentes, Judy partit avec Michael, Ava et Loïs dans le but de faire assez de provisions pour tenir toute la première semaine.

Restés au chalet, LJ s'occupait de sa petite cousine tandis que Lincoln finissait de débarrasser la table du petit-déjeuner. Après avoir fini de remettre en ordre la cuisine, il se dirigea vers le grand salon et s'approcha du canapé sur lequel Sara était allongée, plongée dans la lecture d'un roman policier.

- _Alors la grosse ! _lança Lincoln en plantant ses coudes sur le dossier du canapé. _On en fout pas lourd hein ! _

_- Je suis en train de faire un bébé je te signale ! _se défendit-elle sans même lever les yeux de son bouquin.

- _Mmouais…, _concéda Lincoln en contournant le canapé pour venir s'y assoire.

Il attrapa ensuite les chevilles de Sara et les attira doucement vers lui pour qu'elle déplie ses jambes qui finirent alors leur course sur ses genoux.

- _Tu veux que je te masse les pieds ? _proposa Lincoln en regardant ceux de Sara qui étaient pour l'instant emmitouflés dans d'épaisses chaussettes en laine.

Sara fixa alors Lincoln par-dessus son livre avec un sourcil soupçonneusement relevé.

- _C'est quoi ça ? C'est l'esprit de Noël qui te monte à la tête ?_

_- Non, _soupira Lincoln,_ je crois plutôt que… enfin j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de te remercier d'avoir… tu sais… laissé la porte ouverte à Fox River._

Sara éclata alors de rire.

_- Ah oui ! T'as raison, ça veut bien un petit massage des pieds ça !_

Lincoln la regarda avec un petit sourire.

- _Non mais quoi_, reprit-il plus sérieusement,_ j'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de prendre soin de ma belle-sœur préférée ?_

_- Je suis ta seule belle-sœur_, s'amusa Sara. _Mais merci quand même. Et si vraiment tu veux me masser les pieds, ce sera avec plaisir. Fais donc ! _déclara-t-elle en agitant ses pieds sur les genoux de Lincoln avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son bouquin.

Lincoln retira alors délicatement les chaussettes de Sara et entreprit de détendre affectueusement les pieds de sa belle-sœur en attendant le retour de la bouffe… et accessoirement de ceux qui devaient la ramener.

Il n'était pas loin d'une heure de l'après-midi lorsque Michael gara devant le chalet un 4x4 dont le coffre était outrageusement rempli de nourriture. Tout le monde mit alors en place un système de chaîne humaine reliant l'arrière de la voiture à la cuisine pour décharger rapidement les courses. Ce fut chose faite en quelques minutes et lorsque le dernier sac quitta enfin le coffre du 4x4, Judy s'empressa de verrouiller la voiture et se précipita à l'intérieur du chalet en refermant immédiatement la porte derrière elle afin que le froid ne puisse pas rentrer une minute de plus dans la maison. Mais si il avait été fait en sorte que les courses soient déchargées le plus rapidement possible pour que le froid n'est pas le temps de trop s'introduire dans le chalet, quelqu'un d'autre avait en revanche profité de la porte restée ouverte quelques minutes pour discrètement se faufiler dans le froid…

***************

Alors que l'après-midi était déjà maintenant bien entamée, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Tandis que Michael, Lincoln et LJ avaient déplié sur la grande table en bois les différentes cartes des pistes skiables du coin, étudiant celles qui leur serait facile d'atteindre en vue d'excursions sportives, Sara, Ava et Loïs s'étaient installées au salon pour dévorer chacune un livre qu'elles avaient pioché dans la bibliothèque bien fournie d'Annie. Assise en tailleur à même le sol sur le moelleux tapis, Tina s'était quant à elle installée à la table basse du salon pour dessiner, faisant face à la cheminée dans laquelle un grand feu crépitait. Et dans ce calme ambiant, seule Judy s'agitait, parcourant depuis quelques minutes les différentes pièces du chalet avec de plus en plus d'anxiété.

- _Dites_, lança Judy qui, debout entre le salon et la salle à manger, ses poings plantés sur ses hanches, continuait de scruter l'ensemble du rez-de-chaussée à la recherche de quelque chose, _vous n'auriez pas vu Twister ?_

Après un petit silence durant lequel des regards interrogateurs furent échangés, plusieurs « _non_ » émergèrent de part et d'autre du chalet.

- _Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai ! _grogna Judy en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. _Je le trouve nulle part !_

_- T'as bien cherché partout ? _demanda Lincoln.

_- Oui, j'ai regardé dans toutes les…_

Judy s'interrompit alors pour lancer un regard noir à Lincoln.

- _Burrows, si c'est encore une de tes sales blagues pour me faire peur, ça me fait pas rire !_

_- Mais enfin non ! J'ai pas touché à ton rat, je te le jure ! _lui promit-il.

Et devant la sincérité manifeste de Lincoln, Judy se sentit mal et recula d'un pas fébrile pour aller s'assoire sur les marches de l'escalier derrière elle en plongeant son regard angoissé dans le vide.

- _Mais où est-ce qu'il peut être alors ?_

_- Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ? _l'interrogea Michael en s'approchant d'elle.

_- Euh… je sais pas trop, ce matin je crois, quand je lui ai donné à manger, _essaya de se souvenir Judy. _Après on est parti faire les courses et… il me semble pas l'avoir revu… _

_- En tout cas il était avec nous au salon pendant que vous étiez partis, _indiqua Sara depuis le canapé.

- _Ah oui, _se rappela Lincoln en la regardant avec amusement_. Au début il dormait dans le fauteuil et après il est venu m'embêter quand j'ai commencé à te masser les pieds !_

_- Depuis quand tu masses les pieds de ma femme toi !? _demanda aussitôt Michael à son frère.

- _Sûrement depuis que tu es trop occupé à faire des courses avec la mienne pour le faire toi-même ! _rétorqua Lincoln dans un haussement d'épaules.

Et tandis que Sara et Ava échangeaient un sourire amusé, Michael secoua la tête avec désolation avant d'en revenir à la principale préoccupation du moment.

_- T'es sûre que tu ne l'as pas revu depuis qu'on est rentré de Thunder Bay ? _reprit-il à l'attention de Judy.

- _Non… enfin j'ai pas fait gaffe, je suis pas tout le temps sur son dos !_

_- Eh ! _intervint LJ. _Vous pensez pas qu'il aurait pu sortir dehors pendant qu'on déchargeait les courses ?… La porte était ouverte et il en a peut-être profité pour aller prendre un peu l'air._

_- Mais il va mourir de froid s'il est dehors depuis tout ce temps ! _paniqua Judy en se levant d'un bond.

- _Mais non…, _tenta de la rassurer Michael tandis qu'elle se précipitait déjà dans l'entrée.

Elle sauta alors dans ses après-ski, enfila son gros manteau, son bonnet et ses gants à la vitesse de l'éclair avant d'attraper une des lampes torches pendues au mur et de s'engouffrer à l'extérieur.

- _Judy, attends… il va bientôt faire nuit ! _lança Michael mais la porte d'entrée venait de se refermer sur elle.

Il poussa alors un soupir et se dirigea à son tour dans l'entrée où il se para également contre le froid et attrapa lui aussi une lampe de poche.

- _Je vais avec elle, continuez de fouiller la maison, il s'est peut-être encore endormi dans un endroit improbable, comme à son habitude, _déclara-t-il aux autres avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

- _Judy, attends moi ! _s'écria-t-il en la voyant s'engager sur un des sentiers qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt en criant le nom de Twister.

Il se mit alors à courir dans la neige pour la rejoindre.

- _Il faut absolument que je le retrouve ! _déclara Judy lorsque Michael arriva à sa hauteur.

- _Mais tu sais même pas où chercher_, lui fit-il remarquer.

- _Il peut pas être bien loin. Il est peut-être juste trop engourdi par le froid pour réussir à revenir tout seul._

_- Judy, les animaux ne craignent pas le froid !_

_- Eh ! _protesta Judy en s'arrêtant subitement pour pointer un doigt vers Michael. _Twister à l'habitude de dormir sur des fauteuils en cuir devant de bons feux de cheminée. C'est un chat d'intérieur, il ne connaît rien à la nature sauvage, il a pu se retrouver surpris !_

_- Mais il n'y a pas plus instinctif que les chats, _rétorqua Michael tandis qu'ils se remettaient à marcher entre les arbres et les sapins géants. _Moi je me fais pas trop de soucis pour lui ! _

_- Et bien moi je m'en fais ! Imagine qu'il se soit fait dévoré par un loup ou un ours !_

_- Euh… si c'est la cas on ne le saura jamais tu sais ! _indiqua Michael avec un amusement qu'il tentait de contenir. _Même si on trouve une carcasse de chat, on pourra jamais être sûr que c'est bien celle de Twister !_

- _Oh ! _s'offusqua Judy dans un hurlement scandalisé en donnant sur le bras de Michael une claque qui fut cela dit amortie par l'épaisseur de son gant à elle et de son manteau à lui. _Tu es immonde !_

Michael posa alors tendrement son bras sur les épaules de Judy.

- _T'inquiète pas_, murmura-t-il en marchant à côté d'elle. _Je suis sûre qu'il va très bien et qu'on va vite le retrouver. _

Sur ce, Michael et Judy continuèrent de parcourir le sentier, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt en criant le nom de Twister.

***************

Au chalet, cela faisait une demi-heure que Judy et Michael étaient partis quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Lincoln se leva alors pour répondre.

- _Allô ?_

_- Bonsoir, ici Ralph, _se présenta l'interlocuteur. _Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais en rentrant chez moi là, j'ai trouvé un chat qui n'est pas le mien sur le pas de ma porte et comme Mademoiselle Miller m'a dit qu'elle en avait un, je me demandais si ça pourrait pas être le sien des fois ?_

_- Ah bah ça c'est bien possible ! Ça fait un moment qu'elle le cherche partout. Il a un collier ?_

_- Oui, _confirma Ralph. _Il y a écrit Twister dessus._

_- Alors oui, c'est bien ça, c'est bien le chat de Judy. Il va bien ?_

_- Oh oui, ça à l'air. Bon, bah écoutez, ne bougez pas. Je vous le ramène tout de suite, j'arrive._

_- D'accord, _approuva Lincoln. _Merci beaucoup._

Il raccrocha ensuite le téléphone et se tourna vers l'assistance rassemblée dans le salon.

- _Twist' était parti chez Ralph, _expliqua-t-il. _Il nous le ramène. Je vais appeler Michael pour leur dire que c'est plus la peine de chercher, _indiqua-t-il en commençant à composer le numéro de son frère avant que Sara ne l'arrête.

- _Non, je pense pas qu'il ait son portable avec lui. Il l'avait mis à charger dans la chambre tout à l'heure et je ne l'ai pas vu aller le reprendre avant de partir. _

_- Bon bah j'appelle Judy, _déclara Lincoln en tapant son numéro avant d'envoyer l'appel.

Mais c'est alors que la sonnerie du portable de Judy résonna dans le chalet. Tous se regardèrent avec des yeux interdits avant de se tourner vers la provenance de la mélodie pour découvrir que le téléphone était en effet posé sur le bar en chêne de la cuisine.

- _Bon, _reprit Lincoln. _Ça se complique ! Euh… la nuit est en train de tomber, alors je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir de toute façon !_

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, Ralph gara son pick-up devant le chalet.

- _Et voilà le petit fugueur ! _annonça-t-il en levant l'animal dans sa main après que Lincoln lui ait ouvert la porte.

Tina accourut alors pour récupérer Twister.

- _Tu nous as fait peur. Tu dois avoir froid, _murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du félin en allant l'installer près de la cheminée.

- _Merci_, reprit Lincoln à l'attention de Ralph.

- _En fait, _expliqua le canadien,_ j'ai une chatte à la maison et elle doit être en chaleur ces jours-ci alors il a dû le sentir. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu lui faire la cour._

_- Et vous pensez que…, _demanda Lincoln tout bas.

- _Non, non, je ne pense pas. Elle était enfermée dans le chalet donc ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient pu… entrer en contact disons._

_- Bien. Et sinon, il y a mon frère et Judy qui sont sortis pour chercher le chat là et euh… on vient de se rendre compte qu'ils n'ont ni l'un ni l'autre leur portable alors… est-ce qu'on doit s'inquiéter ?_

_- Ils sont partis dans la forêt ? _interrogea Ralph.

- _Oui, je pense. _

_- Ben… avec la nuit qui arrive, il faudrait quand même mieux qu'ils ne tardent pas trop à revenir parce qu'ils risqueraient de se perdre…_

***************

_- Je te dis qu'on est perdu, _gémit Judy qui traînait des pieds en suivant Michael dans la forêt.

La nuit était maintenant noire et cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Michael et Judy, qui ne possédaient que deux malheureuses lampes de poche pour essayer de se repérer, avaient perdu leur chemin.

- _On a dû se planter en revenant sur nos pas. On a dû s'engouffrer sur un mauvais sentier, _déclara Judy avec fatalisme.

- _Attends… j'essaye de me repérer_, expliqua Michael en détaillant les alentours qu'il tentait d'éclairer avec sa lampe torche.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux essayer de te repérer ! _soupira Judy. _Tous les arbres se ressemblent. On est fichu, on va mourir… J'ai froid en plus, _marmonna-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans le col de son manteau jusqu'au nez et en croisant ses bras contre elle.

- _Mais non, on va pas mourir… J'ai une mémoire photographique, si on repasse à un endroit devant lequel on est déjà passé, je vais le reconnaître tout de suite, _expliqua Michael en continuant de marcher.

- _Et pour l'instant ? Tu reconnais quelque chose ? _

_- Euh… non_, dût-il admettre.

- _On devrait s'arrêter et attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher, _proposa Judy. _Peut-être qu'on se rapproche de la maison mais peut-être aussi qu'on s'en éloigne. Ça se trouve on va finir par débarquer en Alaska si on continue de marcher comme ça, sans savoir dans quelle direction on va ! _

_- Là pour le coup, à mon avis on sera mort avant ! _rétorqua Michael. _Mais on peut pas s'arrêter de marcher, on risquerait de trop se refroidir._

_- Et dire qu'on a même pas trouvé Twister ! _marmonna Judy entre ses dents. _Michael ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je sais pas ce qu'on va devenir mais… au cas où ça finirait mal, il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches, _commença Judy d'un ton grave.

- _Et c'est quoi ? _

_- Si tu meurs le premier… j'hésiterais pas à te manger si ça peut me permettre de survivre plus longtemps !_

Michael éclata alors de rire avant de s'immobiliser pour se retourner vers Judy.

- _Oui, d'accord, merci, c'est gentil de prévenir ! _s'amusa-t-il. _Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on ait à en arriver là ! On va pas mourir je t'ai dit ! _lui assura-t-il en se remettant à marcher.

C'est alors qu'un long hurlement se fit entendre au loin, brisant le silence de la nuit où seuls les pas de Michael et Judy écrasant la neige craquante résonnaient jusqu'à présent.

- _Oh mon dieu ! _paniqua Judy en se précipitant vers Michael contre lequel elle se colla en lui attrapant le bras pour s'y accrocher comme à une bouée de sauvetage. _T'as entendu ? C'est un loup je crois ! On va se faire bouffer Michael_, gémit-elle comme si elle était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer.

- _Mais non ! Arrête ton cinéma ! Il est loin._

_- Mais comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ! _s'indigna Judy. _On est perdu au beau milieu d'une forêt canadienne, en pleine nuit, il doit faire quelque chose comme -20°, on a rien à manger et pire que tout, on a pas nos portables ! _

Michael s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et attrapa Judy par les épaules pour la mettre face à lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- _Judy… Ça va aller, _lui assura-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait la plus réconfortante possible. _Comment tu te sens ? Tu as froid ? Faim ? Mal quelque part ?_

_- Euh… j'ai un peu froid mais sinon ça va_, déclara plus calmement Judy.

- _Alors tout se passera bien. Je vais faire confiance à mon instinct et on va continuer de marcher parce que je sens qu'on est sur la bonne voie, d'accord ?_

Judy hocha alors la tête.

- _Dis_, reprit-elle d'une petite voix. _Tu crois qu'ils s'inquiètent pour nous ?_

***************

- _Là je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter_, murmura Sara à Lincoln après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre une nouvelle fois.

Debout prêt de la fenêtre pour guetter l'extérieur du chalet, il se retourna alors pour la regarder avec impuissance.

- _Je sais, moi aussi_, souffla-t-il.

- _Ça va faire une heure qu'il fait nuit maintenant ! Je veux bien que Judy tienne à son chat, mais là c'est de l'inconscience de s'obstiner à rester dehors par cette température !_

_- Si tu veux mon avis…, _commença Lincoln mais il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que Sara comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire.

- _Ouais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ?_

_- J'en sais rien. Si on peut pas les localiser, ça ne sert à rien d'aller les chercher, on risquerait de se perdre aussi_, indiqua-t-il tandis qu'il reportait son regard à travers la vitre en se grattant nerveusement le crâne. _Hum…, _réfléchit-il, _je vais essayer de rappeler Ralph je crois._

_- Oui, _approuva Sara avec un vigoureux hochement de tête._ Il doit avoir l'habitude, il saura sûrement quoi faire. Son numéro doit être dans le calepin près du téléphone._

Et tandis que Lincoln s'exécutait, attrapant le combiné et ouvrant le petit carnet pour trouver le numéro de Ralph, Sara alla rejoindre Ava qui avait commencé à préparer le dîner.

- _Ça va ? _lui demanda cette dernière en voyant Sara s'assoire sur un des tabourets du bar de la cuisine avec la mine défaite.

- _Oui… je suis sûre qu'ils ne doivent pas être très loin… mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète quand même_, avoua-t-elle avant que le portable de Judy, toujours posé sur le bar, ne se mette à sonner.

Sara l'attrapa alors machinalement pour voir de qui provenait l'appel.

- _C'est Pierre_, indiqua-t-elle à Ava. _Tu crois qu'il faut que je réponde ?_

_- Ben… je sais pas. T'as envie de lui expliquer que Judy ne peut pas lui parler parce qu'elle est perdue dans une forêt canadienne en pleine nuit ?_

_- Euh…non, pas vraiment_, se ravisa alors Sara avec une petite grimace avant de reposer le téléphone.

Au même moment, LJ descendait les escaliers pour venir aux nouvelles.

- _Alors ? _demanda-t-il à Sara.

- _Toujours rien. Ton père est en train d'appeler Ralph en renfort là, _indiqua-t-elle en désignant du regard Lincoln qui était au téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce. _Et Tina, ça va ? _

_- Ouais, t'inquiète. On l'occupe avec Loïs comme ça elle n'a pas le temps de se faire du soucis._

_- Merci, vous êtes super, _apprécia Sara avant que LJ ne remonte l'étage.

- _C'est bon_, déclara Lincoln en arrivant à son tour près du bar. _J'ai expliqué la situation à Ralph et il arrive avec son pisteur._

_- Son pisteur ? _répéta Ava avec incrédulité.

- _Oui. Et me regarde pas comme ça, moi non plus je sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est ce qu'il m'a dit !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ralph frappa enfin à la porte du chalet. Lincoln alla lui ouvrir avec Sara et tous deux se retrouvèrent alors face au grand canadien qui tenait une grosse lampe torche dans une main et la laisse d'un énorme Terre-Neuve noir dans l'autre.

- _Je vous présente BigFoot, _annonça Ralph en désignant son chien qui fixait Lincoln et Sara en remuant énergiquement la queue. _Si vous auriez quelque chose avec l'odeur des deux disparus à lui faire renifler, il pourra les retrouver en moins de deux._

***************

- _…__ Hallelujah… Hallelujah… Hallelujah… _

_- Judy, _intervint Michael entre amusement et lassitude_, je veux bien que tu chantes pour essayer d'oublier le froid mais t'aurais pas quelque chose de plus gai ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre une oraison funèbre !_

_- Oui, c'est la nôtre ! _rétorqua Judy avec cynisme. _Cette chanson correspond tout à fait à mon état d'esprit du moment et en plus… j'aime bien Jeff Buckley._

_- Mais t'es sûre que tu veux pas plutôt essayer un truc du genre… je sais pas, hum… « I will survive » par exemple ?_

Marchant à quelques pas derrière Michael, Judy eut un petit haussement d'épaules peu enthousiaste avant de le voir s'arrêter brusquement pour fixer du regard un gros rocher sur lequel il avait dirigé la lumière de sa lampe torche.

- _Judy, regarde ! _l'appela-t-il en pointant son doigt vers sa trouvaille. _C'est le rocher sur lequel tu t'es rattrapée quand t'as trébuché peu après notre départ du chalet, _se rappela-t-il tandis que Judy approchait pour constater qu'il y avait en effet encore l'empreinte de sa main dans l'épaisse couche de neige collante qui recouvrait la pierre.

- _Ça veut dire qu'on est sur le bon chemin, _se réjouit-elle alors qu'elle venait de retrouver toute sa vigueur. _Bon, par où il faut aller maintenant ? _demanda-t-elle en éclairant de sa petite lampe les deux sentiers qui s'ouvraient face à eux.

- _Par là, _indiqua Michael en s'engageant sur une des directions après avoir observer les traces de pas dans la neige.

- _On est sauvé ! _s'exclama alors joyeusement Judy.

- _Je t'avais dit qu'on ne devait pas être loin !_

_- Oui mais hey ! On n'a pas trouvé Twister du coup ! _reprit-elle avec inquiétude.

- _Je sais… Si tu veux on appellera Ralph quand on sera rentré, il saura peut-être quoi faire._

_- Ouais, ouais, d'accord, _approuva Judy. _Il est sympa ce type, non ?_

_- Ben je sais pas trop, _fit mine d'hésiter Michael. _Il a voulu que je sois marié avec toi, alors…_

_- Oh bah je te remercie ! _se vexa Judy.

- _Je plaisante_, rigola Michael_. C'est vrai qu'il m'a l'air gentil… _

_- Et très serviable_, renchérit Judy._ Je sais pas si c'est typiquement canadien ou si…_

Mais elle se tut soudainement et s'arrêta de marcher, tout comme Michael, lorsqu'au détour d'un virage, tous deux se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une énorme bête noire et poilue.

- _C'est quoi ça ? _paniqua Judy en s'agrippant au bras de Michael alors que son cœur se mettait à marteler violemment ses côtes. _C'est un loup ? Il va nous bouffer !_

_- Non, je crois que c'est…_

Michael n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le chien poussa un aboiement rauque et puissant avant de se jeter sur Judy qui hurla de terreur en même temps qu'elle tombait sur le sol enneigé sous l'assaut de l'animal.

- _BigFoot ! _résonna alors une voix dans la nuit peu avant que Ralph n'apparaisse à son tour. _BigFoot ! Ici !_

Sous les ordres de son maître, le chien arrêta de léchouiller le visage de Judy pour le rejoindre.

- _Ça va ? _demanda alors Michael à Judy en se penchant au-dessus d'elle.

- _Je viens de faire une crise cardiaque… alors laisse moi juste deux secondes le temps que je ressuscite, _expliqua-t-elle alors que, toujours allongée dans la neige, elle tentait de retrouver une respiration normale.

- _Ah bah vous êtes là ! _lança ensuite Ralph en s'approchant de Michael qui aidait maintenant Judy à se relever. _Ils étaient drôlement inquiets pour vous au chalet !_

_- Oui, on s'est un peu perdu, _expliqua Michael. _On cherchait le chat de Judy et…_

_- Oui, je sais_, le coupa Ralph. _Mais il était chez moi en fait, je l'ai trouvé devant ma porte en rentrant, alors je l'ai ramené à votre chalet et tout va bien. Votre fille l'a pris en charge, _précisa-t-il en regardant Michael,_ et à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de se prélasser au coin du feu, _s'amusa-t-il.

Judy poussa alors un soupir avant de se tourner vers Michael, la mine déconfite et désabusée.

- _Je vais pleurer je crois !_

_- Et moi donc ! _soupira à son tour Michael en secouant la tête avec amertume.

***************

Après un peu moins de dix minutes de marche à travers la forêt, Judy, Michael, Ralph et BigFoot étaient enfin de retour au chalet.

- _Oh mon dieu, vous voilà ! _s'exclama Sara avec soulagement lorsqu'ils apparurent dans l'entrée.

Elle se jeta ensuite sur Michael pour l'enlacer avant de s'écarter légèrement pour observer son visage d'un œil concerné.

- _Ça va ? T'as pas eu trop froid ? T'as pas attrapé d'engelures ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite en lui retirant ses gants pour vérifier le bout de ses doigts.

- _Eh, eh ! Docteur ! _protesta Michael. _Où est ma femme ?_

Sara le regarda alors avec un petit sourire coupable.

- _Désolée, _murmura-t-elle avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.

Et tandis que Judy se dirigeait vers un des fauteuils près de la cheminée pour s'y affaler en lançant un regard noir à Twister qui dormait paisiblement sur celui d'en face, Lincoln apposa une tape reconnaissante sur l'épaule de Ralph.

- _Merci infiniment._

_- Oh mais j'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire vous savez ! Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour quand je les ai trouvé._

_- Vous restez dîner avec nous ? _proposa Lincoln. _C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire pour vous remercier._

_- C'est gentil, _apprécia Ralph, _mais je vais pas vous déranger._

_- Mais si, restez ! _lança Judy depuis son fauteuil. _En plus on mange du chat ce soir_, indiqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique alors qu'elle fixait Twister avec un sourire diabolique.

Sentant un regard insistant posé sur lui, l'animal finit par ouvrir un œil puis, tranquillement, il se leva pour venir sauter sur les genoux de sa maîtresse qui accepta de le caresser, tout de même soulagée qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Il fut ensuite convenu que Ralph resterait pour dîner et Judy et Michael purent s'éclipser quelques minutes le temps d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit enfin au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver tout le monde, Judy fut accueillie par le sourire moqueur de Michael qui était accroupi avec Tina devant BigFoot.

- _Tu vois, elle a pas peur elle ! _persifla-t-il en désignant du regard Tina qui avait entrepris de faire de gros câlins au chien aux allures de nounours.

Judy lui adressa alors une grimace avant d'aller s'assoire à la table à manger.

- _Au fait Jud', _l'interpella Sara._ Il y a Pierre qui a essayé de t'appeler tout à l'heure, _lui indiqua-t-elle en pointant son pouce vers le portable toujours posé sur le bar.

_- J'espère que c'est pas pour me dire qu'il ne peut pas venir, _se méfia Judy tandis qu'elle se relevait pour aller prendre son téléphone.

Elle vit alors qu'il avait laissé un message qu'elle écouta et, ce dernier disant qu'il fallait qu'elle le rappelle au plus vite, elle lança donc l'appel.

- … _t'as essayé de m'appeler ? _demanda-t-elle après que Pierre ait décroché tandis qu'elle faisait quelques pas pour s'éloigner de tout le monde, _… oui… oh c'est pas vrai ! _s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en sautillant de joie._ T'es sûr ? … oui, enfin non, attends…_

Judy lança alors un petit regard furtif vers ses amis qui étaient maintenant tous attablés avant de partir s'isoler dans sa chambre à l'étage pour poursuivre sa conversation.

Autour de la table, tous échangèrent des petits regards interrogateurs et amusés.

-_ Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais ça avait l'air d'être une bonne nouvelle en tous cas ! _finit par en conclure Lincoln avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

- _Pierre c'est le petit ami de Judy, _expliqua LJ à Ralph avant de faire une petite grimace. _Ça fait bizarre de dire « petit ami » alors qu'ils ont tous les deux quarante ans, non ? _

_- Oulà malheureux ! _intervint Michael. _Si Judy t'entendait ! Elle n'a pas encore quarante ans !_

_- Oh, elle les aura en septembre prochain, c'est pareil !_

Lincoln pinça alors ses lèvres dans une expression de douleur et regarda son fils en secouant la tête, lui faisant comprendre que non, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose pour Judy, et qu'il avait lui-même pu s'en rendre compte à ses dépends.

- _T'as qu'à dire « compagnon », _reprit Michael. _Voilà, Pierre est le compagnon de Judy, _répéta-t-il à l'attention de Ralph, _mais il est français et il vit à Paris._

_- Oh, c'est pas facile ça, _compatit Ralph._ La petite amie de mon fils est chilienne et il n'a qu'une hâte, c'est de finir ses études pour pouvoir aller la rejoindre ! Il a à peu près votre âge, _indiqua-t-il en regardant LJ, _il sera diplômé au printemps prochain si tout se passe bien et après… il part s'installer avec elle à Santiago ! Et là c'est pour moi que ça risque de devenir dur. Ça fait drôlement loin quand même mais bon… qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? _se résigna-t-il avec impuissance.

- _C'est vrai qu'on doit pas pouvoir y faire grand-chose quand les gosses prennent ce genre de décision, _admit Ava, _mais j'avoue que personnellement, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à laisser partir ma fille aussi loin de moi !_

_- C'est clair !_ renchérit Lincoln. _Bonjour l'angoisse. Vous allez voir votre fils quoi… deux fois par an à tout casser ! Enfin je veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais… _

_- Non, non ! Vous inquiétez pas, je sais bien tout ça ! _lui assura Ralph._ Je m'étais fait à l'idée depuis longtemps que mon fils partirait, il a toujours clairement dit qu'il aspirait à autre chose que de rester vivre dans un chalet perdu en pleine forêt canadienne, mais je pensais pas que ce serait aussi loin ! _

_- Mais quand on aime une personne, aussi fort qu'on tienne à elle, si son bonheur est ailleurs, on la laisse partir, n'est-ce pas ? _intervint Michael en regardant Ralph qui confirma d'un hochement de tête alors que tous les autres le fixaient en silence avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

- _Tu comptes partir quelque part Mike ? _demanda enfin Lincoln avec une réelle inquiétude.

- _Bien sûr que non ! Je disais ça comme ça !_

_- Parce que si c'est le cas, préviens-nous à l'avance, qu'on ait le temps de s'organiser pour t'en empêcher ! _déclara Lincoln dans un petit rire mais avec sérieux.

- _Ah oui, ce serait très malin ça ! _s'exaspéra Michael dans un murmure pour lui-même.

Mais Lincoln réussit à l'entendre et, s'étonnant de la réaction de son frère, il s'apprêtait à lui demander où était le problème quand de bruyants pas claquèrent sur l'escalier en bois et Judy apparut, venant se rassoire à sa place autour de la table.

- _C'est bon, tout va bien, Pierre arrive après-demain comme prévu_, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Et maintenant que la tablée était enfin au complet, le dîner put commencer.

- _Dites-moi Ralph, _commença LJ alors que les plats faisaient le tour de la table, passant de mains en mains pour que chacun puisse se servir. _On était en train de regarder les différentes activités qu'il y a à faire dans le coin, cette aprèm, avec papa et oncle Mike, et j'ai vu qu'il y a des circuits qu'on peut faire en traîneau ! Vous savez comment ça se passe ? C'est le truc avec les chiens et tout et tout ? _

- _Oui, _rigola Ralph. _Et ça, si vous en avez l'occasion, c'est vraiment quelque chose à faire ! Vous avez un guide, un traîneau et une meute de chiens, et vous partez en balade toute une journée c'est grandiose ! Mais fatiguant aussi, sans aller aux allures des professionnels, ça reste quand même du sport. Si jamais ça vous intéresse, dites-le moi, j'ai un ami qui est musher justement, il pourra vous organiser ça._

_- Oh ouais, _approuva Judy dans un soupir rêveur._ Moi ça me dirait bien !_

_- T'es sûre ? _demanda Michael avec un petit sourire moqueur. _Moi je veux bien mais dans ce cas, pour que tout se passe bien, il y a une chose qu'il faudra que tu gardes à l'esprit : les chiens de traîneau ressemblent souvent à des loups, mais ce ne sont pas des loups, et ils ne vont pas te bouffer ! _ricana-t-il. _Elle a pris BigFoot pour un loup quand on était dans la forêt, elle était terrorisée, _murmura-t-il ensuite à son frère en pouffant de rire.

- _Et ça t'amuse ! _se navra Judy en le regardant avec consternation.

- _Vous avez peur des loups ? _demanda Ralph.

- _J'ai pas plus peur des loups que des requins ou que des lions… sauf quand je me retrouve en face d'eux, évidemment ! _se défendit Judy. _Et c'est vrai que dans la pénombre, j'ai cru que votre chien était un loup alors…_

_- Je suis désolé qu'il vous ait fait peur, _s'excusa Ralph_. Et je suis aussi désolé qu'il vous ait sauté dessus mais vous savez, il a à peine plus d'un an, il est encore jeune et même s'il est déjà un excellent pisteur, il n'est pas encore très discipliné !_

_- Oh c'était rien de grave_, le pardonna Judy en jetant un coup d'œil à BigFoot qui dormait, sagement allongé au pied de l'escalier.

- _Euh… par contre, _reprit-il en regardant Sara, _pour en revenir au traîneau, je suis pas sûr que ce soit très conseillé avec euh… le bébé, _déclara-t-il, navré.

- _Oui, en effet, _rigola Sara, amusée de le voir si embêté._ Mais il n'y a pas de problème vous savez. En venant ici, vu mon état, je savais bien que ce ne serait pas pour aller crapahuter dans la neige ou dévaler les pistes noires ! Et puis je suis sûre qu'on aura l'occasion de revenir alors je pourrais me rattraper plus tard !_

Ralph lui adressa alors un sourire comme pour le lui confirmer.

- _Est-ce que je peux vous demandez, si c'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr euh… vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?_

_- C'est un petit garçon, _lui répondit Sara en caressant doucement son ventre.

- _Ouais, un petit Michael Junior ! _lança Lincoln en donnant un petit coup de coude affectueux à son frère.

- _Oh mon dieu non ! _se hérissa aussitôt Judy. _J'espère que vous n'allez pas l'appeler comme ça, c'est nul ! _ajouta-t-elle dans ce qui était à la fois une prière et une menace à l'attention des futurs parents.

LJ toussota alors bruyamment histoire de rappeler à Judy que lui-même était un Junior.

- _Bah oui, justement, c'est pour ça ! _renchérit-elle le en regardant._ Il y a déjà un LJ dans la famille, si maintenant il doit aussi y avoir un MJ…_

_- Mais non, il n'y aura pas de MJ, _la rassura Michael. _Je te le promets._

_- Bien… tant mieux, _se radoucit Judy. _Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que vous avez déjà trouvé son prénom ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite en observant tour à tour Michael et Sara avec des petits yeux plissés et un sourire malicieux. _C'est quoi ? Dites-le moi ! _

_- Non mais elle doute de rien celle-là ! _se navra Michael en regardant Sara avec affliction. _Non, _reprit-il ensuite à l'attention de Judy, _on n'a pas encore décidé de son prénom, mais même si c'était le cas, on ne te le dirait pas !_

Judy, la mine boudeuse, eut alors un petit haussement d'épaules puis, apercevant Ralph qui la regardait avec amusement à l'autre bout de la table, elle lui adressa un sourire.

- _Je finirais bien par le savoir un jour de toutes façons ! _philosopha-t-elle.

Pour tout le reste du dîner, la vedette fut laissé à Ralph puisque, en tant que canadien pur souche vivant en forêt toute l'année, il avait de quoi divertir tout le monde en relatant les nombreux récits et autres anecdotes mouvementées résultants de sa vie trépidante passée au contact de la nature la plus sauvage. Et dès la première histoire, où il avait été question d'un Ralph adolescent qui était parti faire du camping avec son père et qui s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un énorme ours noir en sortant de sa tente un matin, Michael et Judy avaient pu relativiser leur mésaventure, et cette dernière avait même décidé que la vie de son chat allait finalement pouvoir être épargnée…


	21. Chapitre 20

**24 Décembre**

- _Tu crois ?… Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait être ça ? _demanda fébrilement Sara.

- _Ben, j'en sais rien évidemment, mais… ce serait pas impossible_, déclara Lincoln dans un murmure._ J'y ai pas mal réfléchi depuis samedi soir et… je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc ! Alors je sais pas si c'est ça mais… tu as bien vu comme moi comment Michael a réagi quand on parlait avec Ralph ?_

_- Oui, _acquiesça Sara avec un petit hochement de tête. _Et en plus_, continua-t-elle tout bas après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait toujours personne dans les parages_, maintenant que tu me dis ça, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu bizarre depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'elle est revenue de Denver en fait_, indiqua-t-elle tandis que dans sa tête, elle remettait en place les différents indices qu'elle avait pu noter et qui semblaient, en effet, corroborer l'hypothèse de Lincoln. _Tu sais, ils s'étaient engueulés au téléphone, Pierre avait débarqué paniqué pour l'attendre à l'aéroport, je pense qu'ils avaient pu discuter et visiblement, les choses s'étaient arrangées, mais depuis…_

Sara pinça alors ses lèvres et perdit son regard dans le vide en balançant doucement sa tête comme si quelque chose la turlupinait.

- _Depuis il y a un truc étrange, _reprit-elle. _Par exemple, maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il l'appelle, elle part systématiquement s'isoler, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas forcément avant. Et l'autre jour, on déjeunait ensemble, et là, pareil, coup de téléphone de Pierre, elle sort du resto pour prendre l'appel. Sauf qu'à un moment, comme le serveur voulait prendre nos commandes, je suis sortie pour lui demander si elle prenait bien comme d'habitude, et j'ai juste eu le temps de l'entendre parler de problème pour… acquérir la nationalité, ou je sais pas quoi, mais enfin un truc dans le genre ! Alors tu vois, ça peut tout à fait…_

Mais Sara dut s'interrompre lorsqu'elle vit Michael et Judy s'approcher du canapé où elle était assise. Et tandis que Michael le contournait pour venir s'installer à côté d'elle, Judy poursuivit sa route jusqu'à l'entrée où elle enfila son manteau avant d'attraper ses clefs de voiture.

- _Bon, je descends à Thunder Bay pour aller chercher Pierre à l'aéroport_, indiqua-t-elle. _À tout à l'heure._

- _T'es sûre que tu veux pas que quelqu'un t'accompagne ? _demanda Michael en la regardant par dessus le dossier du canapé.

_- Ben, je sais pas. Quelqu'un a envie de venir tenir la chandelle ? _

Michael, Sara et Lincoln secouèrent alors vigoureusement la tête et Judy leur adressa un petit sourire.

- _C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Je pense qu'on sera de retour avant midi et non, je n'oublie pas de prendre la dinde en revenant, _s'empressa d'ajouter Judy lorsqu'elle vit Sara ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Elle disparut ensuite derrière la porte, laissant ses trois amis frissonner du petit courant d'air froid qui s'était infiltrait dans le chalet le temps qu'elle sorte.

- _Bon alors. De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ? _demanda Michael en regardant tour à tour sa femme et son frère. _Ça fait une heure que je vous vois marmonner comme si vous prépareriez un mauvais coup !_

_- Euh non. La planification de mauvais coups, c'est ton domaine ça ! _rétorqua Lincoln. _Mais si tu veux tout savoir, _reprit-il, _nous spéculions._

_- Mmouais. Bah du moment que ça n'implique pas que tu aies besoin d'avoir les mains posées sur le corps de ma femme, c'est tout ce que je demande ! _déclara Michael qui déposa un baiser dans le cou de Sara avant de se lever pour aller alimenter le feu d'une nouvelle bûche.

_- Ouh, je le savais pas si possessif_, souffla discrètement Lincoln à Sara qui étouffa un petit rire.

- _Je t'entends gros malin, _lui rappela alors Michael qui était accroupi devant la cheminée à moins d'un mètre de lui.

- _En fait, _reprit plus sérieusement Sara, _on se demandait des fois si Judy ne projetterait pas d'aller habiter en France avec Pierre. Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose ? Elle t'a rien dit à ce sujet ? _demanda-t-elle innocemment à Michael bien que Lincoln et elle le soupçonnaient fortement d'être au courant d'un fait qu'ils ignoraient encore.

Michael se redressa alors doucement et, debout face à la cheminée, il prit une profonde inspiration en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre pour se débarrassé de la poussière de bois avant de se retourner en s'efforçant d'adopter un air surpris.

- _Ben non ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?_

_- Un tas de petits détails, _lui expliqua Sara tandis qu'il venait se rassoire à côté d'elle. _T'es sûr que tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange chez elle depuis quelques temps ?_

_- Non, et je vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait vous faire dire ça !_

Lincoln, qui était convaincu que son frère mentait, se rappela sa réaction lors du dîner avec Ralph et tenta une approche similaire pour l'amener à se trahir.

- _En tous cas si elle veut partir_, commença-t-il, _je la laisserais pas faire. J'essayerais de l'en dissuader. Non mais c'est vrai, elle a pas le droit de…_

_- Je t'interdis de lui dire ce qu'elle a le droit de faire ou pas ! _s'emporta alors Michael, bien malgré lui, dans un élan de colère et de panique.

Il le regretta bien sûr aussitôt, et d'autant plus en voyant aux regards de Lincoln et Sara qu'ils avaient compris que Judy partait… et qu'il le savait. Il plaqua alors ses mains sur son visage et poussa un soupir de rage contre lui-même en s'enfonçant profondément dans le dossier du canapé.

- _Je…, _reprit-il après un petit moment en se redressant,_ elle m'avait demandé… enfin j'avais pas le droit de vous en parler, _se désola-t-il.

- _Alors c'est vrai. Elle va partir_, murmura Sara, abasourdie. _On était en train de discuter de cette possibilité avec Linc mais honnêtement, j'espérais qu'on se trompait, qu'on se faisait des idées. Tu le sais depuis longtemps ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite à Michael.

- _En fait, _expliqua-t-il, _elle m'avait dit pendant les vacances, cet été, qu'elle pensait à rejoindre Pierre en France parce qu'elle supportait de moins en moins la distance qui les sépare. Moi j'ai pas été très malin et égoïstement, je lui ai laissé entendre qu'on serait tous très tristes de la voir partir, du coup, je pense qu'elle s'est mise à douter et elle lui en a pas parlé. Alors quand ils se sont engueulés pendant qu'on était à Denver, cette fois je lui ai clairement dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle hésite à aller vivre avec lui si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle désirait et… après, ils ont dû en discuter quand Pierre est venu la retrouver à l'aéroport, tu te souviens ? _interrogea-t-il Sara qui hocha la tête. _Et quelques jours plus tard, elle m'a dit que… ben qu'il était d'accord aussi pour qu'ils s'installent ensemble et… bon, la décision était prise quoi ! Mais elle ne m'en parle pas beaucoup, elle reste quand même discrète depuis et je pense qu'elle attend que tout soit prêt pour l'annoncer à tout le monde…_

Un petit silence s'installa alors dans le salon où seuls les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée résonnèrent pendant quelques secondes.

- _J'ai pas du tout envie qu'elle parte_, finit par dire Lincoln, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- _J'en ai pas envie non plus, _reprit Michael. _Mais c'est pas ce que nous, nous voulons qui importe, mais ce que elle, veut ! Et ça doit être difficile pour elle aussi alors on se doit de la soutenir… et pas de la perturber davantage en essayant de la retenir ou je sais pas quoi !_ prévint-il en regardant son frère avec un sourcil relevé.

- _Je ferais rien de tel, _le rassura Lincoln. _Mais quand même__… Merde ! _grogna-t-il. _Avec qui je vais me bouffer le nez si elle est plus là !_

_- T'es en train de dire qu'elle va te manquer parce que tu ne vas plus pouvoir te bagarrer avec elle ? _demanda Michael avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _Mais oui, _confirma Lincoln. _Tu sais, c'est notre façon à nous de nous apprécier et… j'adore ça moi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans que je suis avec elle !_

_- Pas sûr que ce soit une référence_, souffla Michael à Sara qui pouffa de rire.

- _Non mais c'est vrai, _poursuivit Lincoln qui, trop occupé à imaginer ce que deviendrait sa jeunesse retrouvée une fois Judy partie, ne releva pas le sarcasme de son frère. _Elle a souvent le don de m'exaspérer mais c'est la seule nana que je peux chambrer et qui ne va pas se vexer en faisant sa mijaurée ! Non, elle, elle réplique, et… elle a souvent le dernier mot d'ailleurs, _admit-il dans un petit sourire. _Bon sang ! C'est vraiment nul si elle part ! _reprit-il avec désolation.

- _Je sais, mais c'est comme ça ! _soupira Michael avec fatalisme.

- _Et j'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir détester Pierre, _ajouta Lincoln. _Au moins ça m'aurait fait un coupable sur lequel me défouler mais… je l'aime bien je crois !_

Michael se tourna alors vers Sara pour la regarder avec de grands yeux sidérés.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? _demanda-t-il en désignant son frère d'un petit mouvement des yeux. _Tu penses que c'est l'esprit de Noël qui lui monte à la tête ?_

Sara eut alors un petit rire, se rappelant qu'elle s'était faite exactement la même réflexion deux jours plus tôt.

- _Il semblerait, oui, _s'amusa-t-elle. _Tu vois, moi j'ai eu le droit à un massage des pieds, Pierre et Judy ont le droit à de belles déclarations d'amour enflammées, à mon avis tu vas bientôt avoir le droit à un gros câlin ! _pouffa-t-elle tandis qu'elle se blottissait elle-même contre Michael en regardant Lincoln avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- _C'est ça ! Foutez-vous de moi tous les deux ! _s'exaspéra Lincoln.

- _Non mais, plus sérieusement, _reprit Michael, _c'est tant mieux si tu n'éprouves pas le besoin de t'en prendre à Pierre parce que ça ferait beaucoup de mal à Judy. Bon, et puis je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils compteront l'annoncer officiellement mais… vous n'êtes pas censés être au courant alors…_

_- On sera discret_, lui promit Sara.

Et la conversation en resterait là puisqu'ils furent bientôt rejoints dans le salon par Ava et Tina.

***************

- _Ça y est ! Les voilà ! _s'écria Tina qui, alertée par le crissement des pneus dans la neige, s'était précipitée à la fenêtre pour enfin voir revenir Judy et Pierre.

Elle courut ensuite dans l'entrée et ouvrit la lourde porte en chêne pour accueillir avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'il méritait celui qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus de trois mois.

- _Hey ! Salut princesse ! _s'exclama Pierre en levant Tina dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il rentrait dans le chalet_. Comment va la plus belle ? _

_- Ça va, _répondit la fillette. _Et toi ? T'as l'air fatigué ! _remarqua-t-elle en posant sa main sur le visage de Pierre.

_- Ça c'est parce que je dois avoir la tête du type qui vient de se taper vingt-deux heures d'avions !_

_- Je confirme ! Tu fais peur à voir ! _le taquina Lincoln qui s'approchait avec les autres pour venir le saluer.

- _Merci ! _ironisa Pierre. _C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir toi ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais ! _

Lincoln lui adressa alors un grand sourire avant que les deux hommes n'échangent une poignée de main amicale.

- _Dites, _intervint Judy qui arrivait à son tour dans le chalet les bras chargés de sacs de fruits et de légumes frais, _si quelqu'un veut bien aller chercher la dinde dans la voiture, ce serait sympa._

_- Bah… tu as réussi à en sortir toute seule, de la voiture, il me semble, non ? _lui lança Lincoln en posant un regard insistant sur elle.

Judy, qui venait de poser ses sacs de provisions sur le bar de la cuisine, poussa un profond soupir de lassitude avant de se retourner vers Lincoln pour le fixer avec consternation. Il se mit alors à ricaner, fier de lui, puis sortit du chalet pour aller chercher la véritable dinde dans le coffre du 4x4.

- _Et la trêve de Noël, ça te dit quelque chose ! _lui cria Judy, exaspérée._ Non mais ce qu'il peut être bête celui-là quand il s'y met !_ marmonna-t-elle ensuite._ Et puis toi me défends pas surtout ! _grogna-t-elle enfin contre Pierre qui, amusé, se contenta de lui envoyer un bisou réconfortant de loin.

Il prit ensuite le temps de saluer tout le monde tandis que Lincoln revenait avec l'imposante et encombrante dinde.

- _Hey Jud' ! Elle pèse combien ta bestiole ? _interrogea-t-il en allant la poser dans la cuisine où elle attendrait d'être préparée en vue du réveillon._ J'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus lourde que ton rat !_

_- Ouais, elle fait plus de quatre kilos je crois, _indiqua Judy. _Et en parlant de mon chat, faites attention à ce qu'il ne sorte pas ! Ou alors que quelqu'un le surveille s'il vous plait ! _demanda-t-elle aux autres puisqu'elle était occupée à ranger les légumes au frais dans le réfrigérateur.

Toujours dans l'entrée, Pierre adressa un petit sourire amusé à Michael.

- _Elle t'a raconté pour…, _comprit Michael tandis que Pierre hochait la tête.

- _Et il me semble que c'est pas la première fois que Judy et Twister te causent des ennuis, non ?_

_- Tu parles de ça ? _devina Michael en remontant sa manche pour laisser apparaître la longue et fine cicatrice blanche qui ornait l'intérieur de son avant bras. _Ouais_, soupira-t-il ensuite_. Je vais sûrement finir par y rester un jour ! _déplora-t-il comme s'il acceptait de se résigner à son triste sort.

- _T'as fini de te plaindre ! _intervint Judy qui arrivait derrière lui._ Oh et puis t'en es pas encore à ressasser cette vieille histoire quand même !_ s'indigna-t-elle en le voyant exhiber son bras.

- _Mais c'est pas moi ! _se défendit Michael. _C'est Pierre qui soulignait, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que Twist et toi pouviez être particulièrement dangereux quand vous vous y mettiez, et il faisait référence à cet incident !_

_- Il ne l'aurait pas fait si tu ne lui avais pas raconté ce qui s'était passé ! _rétorqua Judy. _Non mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu avais eu le besoin de lui dire ce qui c'était réellement passé ? Tu pouvais pas inventer un truc un peu plus glorieux ! Je sais pas, hum… une histoire de prison et de mafioso, comme pour tes orteils !_

Michael secoua alors la tête en échangeant un regard affligé avec Pierre qui se retenait de rire.

- _De quoi j'ai l'air, moi, après_, marmonna Judy tandis qu'elle retirait son manteau pour le pendre au mur.

- _Judy, _l'appela Pierre, _c'est pas à moi que tu vas cacher que tu peux être dangereuse ! _lui fit-il remarquer en désignant du doigt la petite cicatrice située au dessus de son sourcil et dont elle était responsable.

- _C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ?! _s'amusa Michael.

- _Ouais. Judy est très remuante dans son sommeil si bien qu'il arrive souvent qu'elle finisse par m'éjecter du lit et un jour, dans ma chute, je me suis mangé le bord de la table de nuit !_

Michael ne put alors s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en même temps qu'il affichait une petite grimace de douleur.

- _Eh ! Vous deux ! _s'interposa Judy en pointant un doigt menaçant tour à tour vers Pierre et Michael. _Jusqu'ici vous avez été victimes de regrettables accidents mais ça pourrait changer… Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire volontairement du mal !_

Sur ce, Judy quitta l'entrée pour rejoindre la cuisine, laissant Pierre et Michael s'échanger de petits regards faussement nerveux.

- _Elle me ferait presque peur des fois ! _murmura Pierre avec un petit sourire peu rassuré.

- _Ouais_, rigola Michael. _Fuis tant qu'il en est encore temps ! _plaisanta-t-il.

Pierre laissa alors échapper un petit rire avant de diriger son regard vers la cuisine, à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour observer Judy avec une infinie tendresse.

- _Le pire, _soupira-t-il après quelques secondes et sans la quitter des yeux, _c'est que même si je voulais partir histoire de… sauver ma peau… j'en serais bien incapable… Cette fille est comme une drogue, _poursuivit-il. _Quand je suis avec elle je suis bien, j'oublie tout le reste, et même si je sais qu'elle peut… être dangereuse pour ma santé, _s'amusa-t-il en pointant un doigt sur sa cicatrice, _je ne peux plus m'en passer ! _finit-il par avouer en regardant Michael avec un sourire impuissant mais en aucun cas désolé.

Michael lui adressa un sourire en retour avant qu'il n'empoigne ses deux valises qu'il entreprit de monter dans sa chambre à l'étage. Ainsi resté seul dans l'entrée, Michael le regarda monter les escaliers en repensant au propos de Lincoln. C'est vrai qu'il aurait été facile et libérateur de pouvoir s'en prendre à Pierre, de le rendre seul responsable du départ de Judy et de toute la peine que cela pouvait causer, mais comme son frère, Michael avait beaucoup de sympathie pour cet homme qui de toute évidence aimait sincèrement Judy et il savait au fond de lui-même que Pierre saurait prendre soin d'elle mieux que quiconque…

***************

Après avoir pris un léger déjeuner avec tout le monde, Pierre, véritablement exténué, était monté se coucher dans sa chambre, espérant pouvoir dormir quelques heures afin de ne pas risquer de piquer du nez dans son assiette lors du réveillon du soir. Michael, Lincoln et LJ avait quant à eux décidé d'emmener Tina faire de la luge dans la plaine dégagée et agréablement pentue située à dix minutes du chalet. Et alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir, Sara avaient pu entendre les trois hommes s'amuser à l'avance des courses auxquelles ils allaient s'adonner, se menaçant des raclées qu'ils allaient s'infliger et se promettant qu'il y en aurait qui allait pleurer. Elle les avaient donc prié d'avoir la gentillesse de lui ramener sa fille vivante.

Et son vœu fut exhaussé puisque deux heures après leur départ, Michael, Lincoln et LJ ramenèrent au chalet une Tina parfaitement vive et pimpante, visiblement ravie de son après-midi. Ravie mais épuisée, si bien que la fillette s'endormit sur le canapé à peine quelques minutes après s'y être installée. Michael vint alors lui retirer doucement ses petites bottes fourrées avant de la laisser se reposer au coin du feu. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, attiré par la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait. Les femmes s'étaient en effet attelées à la préparation du repas du réveillon juste après le déjeuner, et le travail avait déjà bien avancé. Il contourna alors le bar pour entrer dans la grande cuisine et admirer d'un peu plus prêts tous les mets en préparation.

- _Eh non ! _protesta aussitôt Judy. _On veut pas de mec dans nos pattes ! Dégage !_

_- Je viens juste jeter un petit coup d'œil, _indiqua Michael qui s'approchait des fourneaux, passant sa tête au dessus de l'épaule de Judy pour humer le délicieux parfum du chocolat qu'elle était en train de faire fondre.

- _Bon, bah puisque tu es là, _se résigna-t-elle, _goûte-moi ça, tu vas me dire si c'est pas trop fort, _proposa-t-elle en attrapant un peu de chocolat dans la casserole à l'aide de sa cuillère en bois.

Elle se tourna ensuite légèrement pour se mettre face à Michael qui ouvrit la bouche, prêt à recevoir l'offrande. Mais Judy préféra essuyer sa cuillère sur le nez de l'envahisseur avant de se retourner en ricanant. Et tandis que les autres cuisinières pouffaient de rire, Michael, le nez barbouillé de chocolat, resta interdit quelques secondes, déçu de lui-même.

- _Comment ce fait-il que je ne l'ai pas vu venir ça ! _déplora-t-il alors que Judy ricanait de plus belle.

Michael attrapa ensuite un torchon qu'il leva vers son visage pour se nettoyer mais Sara lui retint le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

- _Attends, laisse-moi faire, _murmura-t-elle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le nez de Michael pour y ôter sensuellement le gros du chocolat.

- _Arff, _gémit Judy dans une expression de dégoût en voyant la scène. _Ok, c'est bon, t'es vengé, _indiqua-t-elle à Michael, _je suis punie ! Je ne verrais jamais plus le chocolat de la même manière maintenant ! _se désola-t-elle en observant le fond de sa casserole avec tristesse.

Sara laissa alors échapper un petit rire tandis qu'elle utilisait à présent le torchon qu'elle passait délicatement sur le nez de Michael pour parfaire son nettoyage. Elle lui déposa ensuite un baiser au goût délicieusement chocolaté sur les lèvres.

- _Aller, sort de la cuisine maintenant ! _lui ordonna-t-elle enfin en lui donnant une petite tape sur la hanche.

Michael s'exécuta cette fois sans broncher et alors qu'il repassait de l'autre côté du bar et commençait à se diriger lentement vers le salon, il interpella Judy pour finir de lui faire payer son affront.

- _Jud'_, _s'il te reste du chocolat en rab après que tu aies fait ton gâteau, tu le jetteras pas, tu nous le laisseras, d'accord ? _lui demanda-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil indécemment appuyé et évocateur à Sara.

- _Ooooh mon dieu ! _gémit aussitôt Judy dans une longue plainte écoeurée tandis que Michael éclatait de rire en s'éloignant de la cuisine. _Alors cette fois je ne pourrais carrément plus jamais manger de chocolat de ma vie ! Merci hein ! Vraiment, merci ! _lui cria-t-elle, rageuse, alors que Sara, Ava et Loïs faisaient le maximum pour rester sérieuses afin de ne pas s'attirer les représailles de leur amie.

***************

-_ Bon, alors visiblement tu t'es réconciliée avec le chocolat, à ce que je vois ! _lança Michael à Judy qui, après avoir servi tout le monde, venait de s'octroyer une part non négligeable de bûche au chocolat parfumée à l'orange.

_- Ben… je reste jamais fâchée avec la nourriture bien longtemps, tu sais ! _rétorqua Judy dans un haussement d'épaules.

Il était maintenant plus de minuit et alors que la dinde et les petits légumes avaient été engloutis depuis un petit moment déjà, l'heure du dessert était enfin arrivée.

- _En tous cas_, intervint Lincoln avant que chacun n'attaque sa part de bûche, _au nom de tous, je tiens à te remercier, Judy, d'avoir accepter de nous faire un dessert qui, cette année, m'a l'air… comestible ! _déclara-t-il en détaillant son assiette car, malgré l'appétissante apparence du gâteau, un petit doute subsistait quand même dans son esprit resté traumatisé par les Noëls précédents.

- _Mmouais… J'avais l'impression que vos estomacs étaient devenus insensibles à mes bêtises au fil des années, alors ce n'était plus très drôle ! _expliqua-t-elle avec une petite moue. _Non mais c'est surtout que, dans la mesure où c'est le premier Noël que Pierre passe avec moi, enfin, pas à travers un écran d'ordinateur je veux dire, je voulais faire bonne impression ! _avoua-t-elle plus sérieusement ensuite. _C'est que Monsieur a été élevé à la cuisine française, _souffla-t-elle en plaçant une main à côté de sa bouche comme si elle voulait que Pierre n'entende pas, _alors il fallait que je sois à la hauteur !_

_- Et c'est réussi mon amour, c'est délicieux ! _la félicita Pierre en se penchant vers elle pour lui donner un rapide baiser après avoir goûté un morceau de bûche.

_- C'est vrai que c'est déjà bien que tu puisses être ici avec nous cette année, _approuva LJ en adressant un sourire à Pierre._ Mais si en plus ça donne envie à Judy de faire des efforts niveau bouffe, alors c'est encore mieux ! _

_- Dis donc Burrows_, grogna Judy contre Lincoln,_ tu serais gentil de revoir un peu l'éducation de ton morveux, là ! Parce qu'il y a franchement des claques qui se perdent des fois ! _déclara-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à LJ qui pouffait de rire.

- _Non mais, même sans améliorer les talents culinaires de Judy, _reprit plus sérieusement Michael à l'attention de Pierre, _c'est vraiment sympa que tu aies réussi à te libérer pour nous rejoindre. _

_- Ouais, ça me fait plaisir aussi de pouvoir être avec vous, _assura Pierre.

- _Mais ça n'a pas dû être évident, _poursuivit Ava. _Ça n'a pas embêté ta famille que tu leur fasses faux-bond pour les fêtes ?_

- _Ben… c'est vrai que mon père est assez du genre hum… patriarche vous voyez, le style qui aime avoir tout son petit monde autour de lui lors des grandes occasions, mais avec moi, il a dû très vite s'habituer à ce que je manque souvent à l'appel, _expliqua Pierre. _Dès que j'ai su mettre un pied devant l'autre sans me casser la figure, j'étais toujours parti en vadrouille ! Alors je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça a donné lorsque j'ai eu mon permis ! _s'amusa-t-il. _Mais bon, on est tellement nombreux dans ma famille que, même s'il en manque un ou deux autour de la table, ça ne se remarque pas trop !_ se justifia-t-il.

- _Alors qu'ici, _regretta LJ avec une petite moue, _Michael et Sara ont beau faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour y remédier, il y a quand même pas foule ! _

LJ sentit alors la main de son oncle percuter l'arrière de son crâne dans ce qui semblait être une claque réprobatrice mais somme toute affectueuse.

_- On serait déjà un de plus si tu voulais bien nous ramener une petite fiancée ! _contre-attaqua ainsi Michael.

- _Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! _renchérit Judy. _Quand est-ce que tu te décides à te trouver une petite amie ? Ou un petit ami hein, y a pas de mal tu sais !_

_- Je te remercie de ton ouverture d'esprit Judy mais, d'une ça restera une fille, _indiqua LJ sans se laisser perturber, _et de deux, peut-être que j'en ai déjà trouvé une mais que j'ai simplement trop honte de vous pour la laisser vous rencontrer !_

_- Oh t'as raison Jud' ! Ce qu'il est mal élevé ce gosse ! _déplora Lincoln tandis que son fils se faisait conspuer par tous les autres et que Judy hochait gravement la tête pour le lui confirmer.

- _Et à qui la faute ? _se défendit LJ en interrogeant son père du regard. _J'y peux rien, moi, si je suis issu du mauvais des deux frères !_

_- Euh… tiens Michael, tu veux bien lui en remettre une de ma part s'te plait ? _demanda Lincoln qui était de l'autre côté de la table et qui ne pouvait donc pas atteindre l'insolent.

- _Non, là je peux pas. Je ne peux que compatir avec lui, _se désola Michael avant d'afficher un petit sourire moqueur à son frère.

_- Bon, bah si c'est une conspiration, c'est pas la peine que j'essaye de lutter ! _se résigna Lincoln tandis qu'Ava lui déposait un bisou sur la joue en lui passant une main dans le dos pour le réconforter.

- _Bon, je voudrais un peu de sérieux deux petites minutes s'il vous plait ! _intervint soudainement Judy en haussant la voix et en tapotant doucement sa cuillère sur son verre pour réclamer l'attention de tous.

Une fois le silence fait autour de la table, elle se leva et toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge sous les yeux à la fois amusés et intrigués de ses amis.

- _Voilà, _commença-t-elle après avoir échanger un rapide regard avec Pierre qui lui avait souri, l'encourageant car sachant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. _C'est maintenant officiellement Noël depuis… une demi-heure_, déclara-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre_, et j'aimerais profiter de ce jour particulier pour demander pardon à quelqu'un… quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup mais à qui j'ai dû mentir, enfin à qui je n'ai pas pu dire toute la vérité pour être exacte_.

Elle marqua alors une petite pause avant de poser son regard sur Michael.

- _J'ai détesté avoir eu à faire ce que j'ai fait, _lui expliqua-t-elle avec émotion, _mais je ne voulais rien te dire avant que ce soit sûr…_

Et tandis que des petits coups d'œil interrogateurs étaient échangés autour de la table, Michael, qui fixait Judy en retour sans la quitter des yeux, sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et pria en silence pour que ce qu'il était en train de comprendre soit bien ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

- _Hum… Pierre et moi avons décidé de nous installer ensemble_, annonça-t-elle en regardant rapidement tous ses amis avec un petit sourire, _mais, _poursuivit-elle en reportant son attention sur Michael,_ ce n'est pas moi qui pars à Paris, c'est lui qui vient vivre à Chicago ! _

Ignorant jusqu'à présent tout du projet de vie commune de Pierre et Judy ainsi que de la possibilité que cette dernière quitte le pays, Ava, LJ et Loïs se réjouirent alors en toute innocence, saluant simplement mais chaleureusement le cap franchi par le couple. Pour Lincoln, Sara et bien sûr Michael, cette annonce eut par contre un tout autre impact. Et tandis que les deux premiers s'échangeaient des regards et des petits sourires ravis et soulagés, le troisième resta quelque peu abasourdi mais heureux et serein, le cœur léger comme si, après avoir été victime d'une injustice contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien, tout venait enfin de rentrer dans l'ordre.

- _Tu pars pas ? _finit par murmurer Michael pour que Judy le lui confirme encore.

_- Eh non ! _déclara-t-elle dans un petit haussement d'épaules._ Je vois bien que tu es déçu, _ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, _mais c'est Pierre qui n'a pas voulu alors… il va falloir me supporter encore un peu ! _

_- Euh…, _intervint soudainement LJ au milieu des rires. _C'est cool, hein, c'est vraiment cool que vous vous installiez ensemble_, assura-t-il à Pierre et Judy, _mais… j'ai pas bien compris ce que Michael aurait à pardonner là ?_

_- Moi je le savais depuis le mois de Septembre qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble, _expliqua Michael à son neveu, _mais Judy m'a… elle m'a laissé croire pendant trois mois qu'elle allait partir habiter en France ! _se scandalisa-t-il en réalisant alors qu'il y avait en effet matière pour elle à demander pardon.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Judy pour la fixer en adoptant un air le plus indigné possible, espérant ainsi provoquer en elle une culpabilité à la hauteur de l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle laissa alors échapper un petit rire puis pinça ses lèvres dans une petite moue désolée.

- _Je peux t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça si tu veux !_

_- Ouais ! Explique nous ! _s'impatienta Lincoln_. Et j'espère que tu as eu une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir dit la vérité à Mike plus tôt parce qu'avec tes bêtises, j'en suis venu à me trahir et à avouer que je ne voulais pas que tu partes parce que j'adorais me chamailler avec toi !_

Judy se tourna aussitôt vers Lincoln pour le regarder avec de grands yeux écarquillés tandis que Michael fermait douloureusement les siens, pinçant son nez entre deux doigts et secouant la tête avec désolation.

- _Tu viens encore de te trahir, là, mon gars ! _se navra-t-il dans un murmure.

- _Qui t'avait dit que je devais partir ? _demanda Judy à Lincoln avant de fixer Michael, pensant que la fuite ne pouvait venir que de lui.

- _Non, non, _intervint Lincoln._ C'est pas Mike, on avait deviné tous seuls !_

_- On ? _répéta Judy dans un petit cri suraigu qui trahissait toute sa stupeur et son indignation.

- _Euh… oui_, confirma-t-il avec un petit sourire crispé._ Avec Sara, on avait fini par soupçonner quelque chose._

_- Mais comment ? _se désola Judy. _J'ai tout fait pour être super discrète !_

_- Ben justement_, expliqua Sara, _trop de discrétion, ça peut interpeller._

_- Bon_, se résigna Judy. _Mais alors comme ça_, reprit-elle à l'attention de Lincoln avec un petit sourire, _tu aurais été triste de me voir partir ?_

_- Oui, _reconnut Lincoln. _Je suis obligé d'admettre que je suis content que tu restes… enfin jusqu'à ce que ton prochain coup tordu me le fasse regretter !_

_- Et ben moi je savais pas que tu avais envisagé de nous quitter, _déclara LJ, _mais je suis quand même heureux et soulagé d'apprendre que ça ne se fera pas ! _

_- Merci, c'est gentil, _apprécia Judy, émue. _Moi aussi je suis contente de ne pas avoir à partir, vous m'auriez cruellement manqué !_

_- Oui, bon, c'est bien mignon tout ça, _intervint Michael, _mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as laissé flipper pendant trois mois !_

Judy, qui pouvait comprendre la frustration de son ami, lui adressa un sourire affectueux avant de commencer son récit.

- _En fait, en revenant de Denver, quand j'ai dit à Pierre que je ne supportais plus d'être loin de lui et que j'étais prête à le rejoindre en France pour qu'on puisse être ensemble… il m'a répondu que c'était hors de question, _se souvint-elle en se tournant vers Pierre.

- _C'était pas hors de question qu'on vive ensemble_, précisa-t-il, _mais hors de question qu'elle ait à se sacrifier pour ça._

- _Alors on a beaucoup discuté_, poursuivit Judy._ Moi je ne voulais pas qu'il décide de venir habiter à Chicago sur un coup de tête, juste parce qu'on venait de s'engueuler, mais… en fait…_

Elle adressa alors un sourire amoureux à Pierre qui prit le relais.

- _En fait j'y avais pensé depuis un moment déjà, j'avais même commencé à voir comment je pourrais m'y prendre pour quitter Paris sans trop de problème. Mais je ne voulais rien lui dire tant que je n'étais pas totalement sûr que ça puisse se faire parce que… c'était quand même pas simple ! Dans la mesure où je travaille dans l'entreprise familiale et que mon père comptait sur moi pour lui succéder à la tête du groupe… j'appréhendais sa réaction._

_- Il n'avait pas encore annoncé son intention de partir à son père quand on en a parlé au mois de Septembre. Alors, comme on savait pas ce que ça allait donner, et que je ne voulais surtout pas que Pierre se brouille avec sa famille à cause de moi, on en a convenu que je le laisserais faire le nécessaire, de la manière dont il l'avait prévue, mais que si ça tournait mal, c'est moi qui viendrais en France et l'affaire serait réglée ! J'ai donc…, _continua Judy en s'adressant maintenant plus particulièrement à Michael,_ j'ai donc décidé de te laissé croire que, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre du contraire, c'est moi qui partirais parce que… au mieux t'aurais flippé quelques mois pour rien mais au pire, tu aurais été préparé à mon départ. Je t'assure que ça ne m'a pas enchanté d'avoir à faire ça mais… je voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs tu comprends, il y avait toujours une possibilité pour que ce soit moi qui aie à partir… surtout de la manière dont ça s'est engagé après que Pierre ait mis son père au courant de ses intentions ! _

_- Ton père l'a mal pris ? _demanda Sara à Pierre.

- _Non, en fait c'est pas avec mon père que ça a posé problème, _expliqua-t-il. _C'est avec mon oncle, qui est aussi le vice-président du groupe. Il a pas d'enfant et son boulot, c'est toute sa vie. Il s'y est toujours donné corps et âmes et il voudrait qu'on soit tous dévoués à la cause du groupe comme lui l'est. Alors, je vous passe les détails mais, avec mon caractère un peu rêveur et aventurier, le fait que je ne sois pas aussi impliqué dans mon travail et que je ne me sente pas aussi concerné qu'il le voudrait ben… ça l'a toujours plus ou moins exaspéré. Quand j'ai annoncé à mon père, et donc rapidement après à tout le monde, que je voulais partir vivre à Chicago avec Judy et que, par la même occasion, je renonçais à reprendre les rênes du groupe comme prévue, mon oncle s'est énervé, disant que ce n'était encore qu'une de mes lubies…_

_- C'est moi la « lubie », _murmura alors Judy en se désignant du doigt avant de lever un pouce en signe d'appréciation ironique.

- _… que ça n'allait pas durer et que j'allais finir par revenir en voulant récupérer ma place ! Sous l'influence de mon oncle, mon père s'est mis aussi à douter du sérieux de ma décision. Alors je lui ai affirmé que mes sentiments pour Judy étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux et je lui ai également rappelé que je n'avais de toute façon jamais aspiré à prendre sa place à la tête du groupe, que j'avais toujours dit que c'était bien plus de responsabilités que je ne voulais en assumer !_

_- Ça ne vous rappelle pas ces histoires de princes qui renoncent au trône contre l'avis de tous pour pouvoir épouser la roturière de leur coeur ? _demanda Judy avec amusement. _Mais là encore, c'est moi la pauvre petite roturière ! _déplora-t-elle.

- _Une roturière à sept millions de dollars quand même ! _lui rappela Lincoln avec un clin d'œil.

- _Et après, comment ça a évolué ? _interrogea LJ qui semblait captivé. _Parce qu'ils ont accepté de te laisser partir apparemment ?_

_- Oui, mais ça n'a pas été sans mal ! _se rappela Pierre. _Je savais que ça ferait de la peine à mon père si, en plus de quitter la France et ma famille, je quittais aussi le groupe. Alors je lui ai dit que je pourrais prendre la direction du complexe américain, le siège social se trouvant à Chicago, c'était parfait. Il a approuvé mais… le problème c'est que… pour accéder à ce poste, même si j'avais beau être le « fils du patron », il me fallait l'accord du conseil d'administration. Quand je dis « accord » je veux dire « vote à la majorité qualifiée avec droit de veto »._

Tout le monde regarda alors Pierre avec de petits yeux interrogateurs.

- _Oui, je vais pas vous embêter avec ses termes soporifiques, _rigola-t-il, _mais il faut juste savoir que deux clans s'étaient alors formés au sein du conseil. Ceux qui pensaient, comme mon cher tonton, que mon départ était une erreur, un caprice de gamin, si vous voulez, et ceux qui, comme mon père, voulaient bien me prendre au sérieux. À partir de là j'ai dû batailler pour défendre ma cause en vue du vote… Je vous passe les détails, ça a été très pénible, beaucoup de tension, de prises de bec, et au final j'avais l'impression d'assister à mon procès ! Le pire c'est que, quand une bonne partie des membres du conseil est constituée de gens de votre famille, ils peuvent en arriver à ressortir des trucs du genre « vous vous souvenez quand il avait dix-huit ans ? La fois où sa mère avait trouvé un joint dans sa chambre ? Comment voulez-vous lui faire confiance ! ». Ça peut donc rapidement devenir très embarrassant pour ne pas dire carrément humiliant ! _se souvint-il avec douleur en écarquillant les yeux. _Toujours est-il que le vote a eu lieu samedi dernier et, je pensais que c'était vraiment mal engagé mais… finalement ça l'a fait et je serais donc le nouveau directeur de la filière américaine du groupe Arnaud dès le mois prochain ! _se réjouit-il en attrapant la main de Judy pour y déposer un baiser.

- _C__'__est-trop-cool !!! _approuva LJ. _Eh, mais alors c__'__était pour dire ça le coup de téléphone samedi soir ! _en déduit-il tandis que Judy hochait la tête pour le lui confirmer._ Et maintenant, _reprit-il en regardant Michael, _verdict ? Est-ce que tu pardonnes Judy ?_

_- Ben__…__ je sais pas trop, ça dépend_, fit mine d'hésiter Michael en regardant Judy avant d'afficher un petit sourire malicieux. _Tu m__'__offres un ciné ? _demanda-t-il à son amie qui éclata alors d'un rire soulagé.


	22. Chapitre 21

**31 Décembre**

_- RALENTI ! ON VA SE MANGER LE SAPIN ! RALENTI !!!!!_

Assise à l'avant de la luge en bois, ses jambes pliées et ramenées contre son corps, Judy se cramponna de toutes ses forces aux planches du petit traîneau et ferma les yeux en priant pour le salut de son âme. Installé derrière elle, Lincoln poussa un « _YOUHOU !! _» d'excitation juste avant d'imprimer, à l'aide du poids de son corps, un mouvement qui fit dévier la luge de sa trajectoire, lui évitant de justesse une fin de course tragique sur l'épais tronc d'un conifère centenaire. Mais à la vitesse à laquelle ils arrivaient, la courbe ainsi dessinée fut fatale à Lincoln et Judy qui se trouvèrent éjectés de la luge, partant en roulés-boulés sur plusieurs mètres dans la neige avant de pouvoir enfin s'immobiliser.

Allongée sur le sol glacé, Judy mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle se redressa enfin, elle vit que son copilote était toujours couché sur le sol, à deux mètres à peine d'elle, et visiblement plié de rire. Elle ne résista alors pas à l'envie de lui faire savoir qu'elle ne partageait pas son hilarité et que la frayeur qu'il venait de lui infliger méritait châtiment. Elle confectionna donc une grosse boule de neige poudreuse qui atterrie rapidement sur le visage de Lincoln, stoppant immédiatement sa crise de rires. Il se redressa à son tour, chercha la provenance du projectile, et ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, apercevant le regard noir que lui lançait Judy et qui ne le fit que s'esclaffer de plus belle.

C'est alors que trois autres luges vinrent s'arrêter doucement à proximité des deux amis toujours assis dans la neige. Tandis que LJ et Loïs occupaient la première, Michael et Ava avaient investi la deuxième, et Pierre avait calé Tina entre ses jambes sur la troisième. Et tous autant qu'ils étaient n'avaient semble-t-il pas manqué une miette de la scène à en juger par leur mines amusées pour ne pas dire carrément hilare et moqueuse chez LJ.

_- Vous vous êtes pris une belle gamelle ! _s'exclama Tina entre deux rires.

- _Et à qui la faute ! _pesta Judy en assassinant du regard un Lincoln qui semblait enfin parvenir à se calmer._ Cette andouille ne sait pas piloter une luge ! Je monte plus avec lui moi ! C'est du suicide !_

_- Tu t'es fait mal ? _demanda ensuite Michael en voyant Judy porter une main à son épaule en grimaçant.

- _Un peu, _grommela-t-elle tandis que Lincoln avançait à quatre pattes sur la neige pour s'approcher d'elle.

- _Oh quoi ! C'était drôle non ? _essaya-t-il de lui faire admettre. _Je croyais que tu aimais bien les sensations fortes !_

_- Oh oui ! _ironisa Judy. _Manquer de mourir en heurtant un gros tronc d'arbre, c'est tout à fait le genre de truc qui m'éclate ! _

Lincoln laissa alors échapper un petit rire, amusé de l'exagération manifeste de Judy.

- _Enfin, si toi ça te fait rire_, reprit-elle en se relevant,_ tant mieux ! Mais je te laisse continuer tout seul ! Monte sur ta luge, atteins des records de vitesse, plante-toi sur un arbre si ça te fait plaisir, mais sache que je viendrais pas pleurer à tes funérailles ! _déclara-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner vers les rives du lac pour y rejoindre Sara.

Lincoln rigola une nouvelle fois en secouant la tête avant de se lever à son tour.

_- Bon, qui est chaud pour se refaire une petite descente ? _lança-t-il avec entrain.

Et tandis que tout le monde descendait de sa luge pour remonter rapidement et joyeusement au sommet de la pente en vue d'une nouvelle course, Judy vint s'assoire à côté de Sara, sur un des transats qui tournaient le dos au bord du lac où dormait une eau limpide et paisible.

- _Non mais tu as vu ce malade ! _s'indigna-t-elle après s'être avachie sur le siège en poussant un bruyant soupir. _On a bien fait du… 60-70 km/h là, non ? _

_- C'est sûr que vous alliez très vite ! _confirma Sara. _Et j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur en vous voyant foncer vers les sapins. Mais au moins vous avez gagné la course, non ?_

_- Penses-tu ! _se désola Judy_. Ça compte pas si on tombe de la luge ! _

Sara rigola alors, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait des adultes prendre très au sérieux un simple jeu de gamins. Et cela arrivait fréquemment, surtout avec Lincoln et Judy. À côté des traditionnels poker ou scrabble, comme la plus part des gens de leur âge, leur divertissement favori était en effet de jouer aux jeux de société de Tina. Il y avait trois jours encore, ils avaient emprunté à la fillette le jeu vidéo éducatif qu'elle avait reçu à Noël pour en faire une partie qui avait évidemment pris une toute autre dimension, puisque voir deux adultes qui s'affrontent lors de concours d'orthographe ou de calcul mental des plus élémentaires avait pu réserver de grandes surprises et se montrer riche en révélations… pas forcément flatteuses !

_- Ils changent les équipes on dirait, _observa Judy, une main placée au-dessus de yeux pour voir ses amis en haut de la pente enneigée sans être éblouie par la forte luminosité. _Oulà ! C'est LJ qui monte avec son père_, indiqua-t-elle. _Fais tes prières gamin !_ ricana-t-elle ensuite dans un murmure qui se voulait être à l'attention du futur « feu LJ Burrows ».

Judy poussa ensuite un nouveau soupir puis, s'adossant confortablement dans son siège, elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du calme et de la sérénité communicative des lieux. Rapidement, elle se laissa aller à pousser un long bâillement.

- _Ça c'est le problème des vacances à la montagne_, se justifia-t-elle alors sans même rouvrir les yeux. _C'est pas du tout reposant, et on rentre souvent aussi fatigué qu'on est parti, si ce n'est plus ! _

Il était vrai que les activités ne manquaient pas ici et, qu'il s'agisse d'une simple bataille de boules de neige ou d'une randonnée en chiens de traîneau éreintante au possible, de ludiques courses de luge ou de vertigineuses descentes sur les pistes du Loch Lomond Ski Area, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer depuis leur arrivée et la fatigue commençait maintenant à s'inviter chez chacun.

- _Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on essaye de calmer le rythme pour les quatre derniers jours qu'il nous reste si on veut pas y laisser notre peau ! Et sinon, ça va toi ? _demanda Judy en tournant la tête vers Sara. _Je suis en train de me plaindre parce qu'on fait trop de choses mais ça doit pas être drôle non plus de ne pouvoir rien faire_, se navra-t-elle sincèrement_. Tu t'ennuies pas trop ?_

_- Non, t'inquiète pas, ça va_, la rassura Sara. _Au moins j'ai bien le temps de me reposer, dans un cadre absolument magnifique en plus, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin !_

Judy lui rendit alors le sourire qu'elle lui adressait avant de perdre son regard dans le vide au loin.

- _Tu te rends compte que, si on a l'occasion de revenir l'année prochaine, et je suis sûre que ce sera le cas, on aura le petit bout de chou avec nous. Je l'imagine déjà, emmitouflé dans sa petite combinaison avec de minuscules moufles aux mains, _s'amusa Judy avec tendresse. _Et il aura quoi… dix mois ! Ouais, on pourra l'initier à la luge, doucement évidemment, pour pas lui faire peur… et puis surtout on le laissera pas monter avec Lincoln, comme ça, pas de risque de le traumatiser ! _rigola-t-elle avec Sara. _Ahhh, _soupira-t-elle, rêveuse et impatiente, _ce sera génial !… Tu vois, _reprit-elle après un petit silence, _une des choses les plus difficiles auxquelles j'aurais eu à renoncer si j'avais dû partir en France, ça aurait été ça : ne plus pouvoir passer autant de temps que je le veux avec tes gosses, ne pas pouvoir les voir grandir, changer et évoluer au jour le jour. Tu imagines si j'avais dû me contenter d'une petite photo de temps en temps histoire que je les reconnaisse en les retrouvant après six mois d'absence ! Bon sang ! J'ai presque envie d'en pleurer rien que d'y penser !_

_- Tu restes avec nous Judy, _lui rappela Sara pour tenter d'apaiser la réelle émotion qui montait aux yeux de la jeune femme_, alors c'est peut-être pas la peine de te torturer l'esprit avec des « si » !_ rigola-t-elle tendrement.

- _Ouais, t'as raison, _reconnut Judy en se ressaisissant.

- _Bon, et alors du coup, dis-moi, Pierre emménage chez toi dans peu de temps maintenant, ça te fais quoi de te savoir que tu vas commencer une nouvelle vie à deux ?_

_- Ben… j'ai hâte, évidemment, je hâte qu'il arrive, je suis toute excitée à cette idée mais… en même temps… je peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu anxieuse tu sais ! J'espère que ça va bien se passer, que la cohabitation va bien se faire parce que… j'ai jamais fait ça moi, j'ai jamais accepté de partager mon chez moi avec un homme, ça va être une première ! Et il aura fallu que j'attende trente-neuf ans et trois mois pour que ça arrive…_

Sara regarda alors Judy en pinçant ses lèvres dans un sourire amusé.

- _Bon, d'accord, quarante ans, _se résigna à admettre Judy. _Enfin tout ça pour dire que… j'ai des petites habitudes de célibataire bien ancrées ! Et Pierre aussi d'ailleurs ! Alors j'espère qu'on ne va pas s'insupporter l'un l'autre et passer notre temps à s'engueuler ! _

_- Y a pas de raison, moi je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous amuser ! _la rassura Sara. _Et je me demandais aussi, enfin t'es pas obligée de répondre si t'as pas envie de me le dire mais… est-ce que vous avez prévu de vous marier pour qu'il acquière la nationalité américaine ?_

Judy laissa alors échapper un petit rire.

- _On y a pensé, _avoua-t-elle. _C'est vrai que ça aurait été la solution la plus simple. En un week-end l'affaire aurait pu être réglée, tu sais, un aller-retour à Vegas, un des Elvis Presley nous aurait marié et hop, le tour aurait été joué ! _plaisanta-t-elle. _Non mais, plus sérieusement, on en a beaucoup parlé, et on en est tous les deux arrivé à la conclusion que si on devait se marier un jour, ce ne serait pas pour cette raison. Alors pour l'instant il entre avec un visa professionnel et il va faire une demande normale de carte verte. Avec son niveau d'études, son type de boulot et bien sûr, sa fortune personnelle, on nous a dit qu'il pourra l'obtenir sans problème_.

- _Ah tant mieux, c'est bien, _approuva Sara tandis que le reste du groupe arrivait près des deux femmes, traînant les quatre luges derrière eux.

Michael vint alors embrasser rapidement Sara avant de se laisser tomber sur un des transats près d'elle.

- _Je suis mort ! _soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux et en laissant ses bras pendre dans le vide de chaque côté des accoudoirs.

Et tandis que, tout aussi épuisés, Ava et Loïs prenaient place dans les fauteuils restant et Pierre, Lincoln et LJ s'asseyaient sur les luges en face de tout le monde, seule Tina semblait avoir encore de l'énergie à revendre.

_- Eh ! T'avais dit que tu m'aiderais à faire un bonhomme de neige après ! _rappela-t-elle à son père en posant une main gentiment pressante sur son épaule.

- _Oui, oui, ma puce, mais je me repose un peu avant, d'accord ?_

_- Eh, Tina ! _l'appela alors Judy. _T'as qu'à rouler ton oncle dans la neige, ça fera pareil ! _ricana-t-elle.

Quelques rires ne purent alors être retenus et Judy ne tarda pas à se recevoir une boule de neige en pleine figure. Bien qu'elle s'y attendait, elle poussa un petit cri avant de se remettre à rire, ne cherchant même pas à riposter à la suite de cet assaut qu'elle avait provoqué.

- _Moi je dis que ça ferait plutôt un yéti si je faisais ça ! _reprit Tina après avoir très sérieusement réfléchi à l'option proposée par Judy.

Cette dernière éclata aussitôt de rire, comme tous les autres, sauf bien sûr Lincoln, qui fixait sa nièce avec un amusement qu'il s'efforça de cacher pour paraître le plus consterné possible.

- _T'as de la chance que je n'aie plus assez de force pour me lever et t'attraper toi ! _regretta-t-il.

Après un petit quart d'heure de repos, tous aidèrent Tina à l'élaboration d'un nouveau bonhomme de neige. Mais s'agissant déjà du quatrième depuis le début des vacances, il fut décidé que ce ne serait pas tout à fait un bonhomme cette fois mais plutôt un ours de neige, et même une famille d'ours des neiges. Ainsi, en une heure de travail, un grand papa ours, une moyenne maman ours et un petit bébé ours furent érigés au bord du lac. Il fut ensuite temps de rentrer au chalet puisque, même s'il n'était pas très tard, le jour commençait déjà à rapidement décliner. Il fallait de plus que tout le monde aille se préparer afin d'accueillir comme il se devait la nouvelle année…

***************

- _Bon, très bien, à mon tour. Alors… je n'ai jamais… hum… pleuré devant un documentaire sur les chimpanzés du Congo._

_- Oh non ! Mais vous voyez ! Il fait exprès de sortir des choses qu'il sait très bien que je suis la seule à avoir fait ! _gémit Judy tandis que Lincoln ricanait, n'essayant même pas de prétendre le contraire.

Elle poussa alors un soupir de résignation, se justifia rapidement en expliquant que la maman du petit bébé singe avait été tuée par des braconniers, puis but une gorgée de vodka au goulot de sa mignonnette.

La nouvelle année avait pris la succession de l'ancienne depuis un peu plus d'une heure déjà et, alors que Tina, qui avait réussi à tenir jusqu'à minuit, dormait maintenant à poings fermés, tous les autres avaient décidé de veiller encore un peu. Depuis le début des vacances, les activités de fin de soirée étaient devenues légion, alternant de tranquilles visionnages de vieux films trouvés dans la vidéothèque de Noah Powell avec des parties plus animées de jeu de société, parmi lesquels les traditionnels Pyramid, Pictionary ou encore Trivial Poursuit par équipes. Ce soir-là, devant l'heure déjà bien avancée de la nuit, un jeu plus calme avait été de rigueur. Dans le petit réfrigérateur du coin bar du chalet, Judy avait alors saisi sept mignonnettes de vodka ou de gin et préparer un cocktail de jus de fruit, puis, tous installés au salon, confortablement calés sur les canapés moelleux ou assis en tailleur à même l'épais tapis de sol, chacun avec la boisson de son choix ou que son état lui imposait, ils avaient débuté une partie de « je n'ai jamais… » dont le grand vainqueur devrait être le dernier à finir sa bouteille.

- _Bon_, reprit Judy._ Je n'ai jamais… triché pour avoir une bonne note à un devoir_.

Quelques regards accompagnés de sourires en coin furent échangés avant que Lincoln, LJ, Ava et Loïs ne passent aux aveux en buvant chacun une gorgée de leur bouteille.

- _Et bien bonjour la famille ! _siffla Judy entre deux rires. _Remarquez, de la part des Burrows ça ne m'étonne pas trop ! Mais Ava et Loïs ! _fit-elle mine de s'offusquer.

- _Moi je précise que je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois, _se défendit aussitôt Loïs, _pas comme d'autres ! _persifla-t-elle en dirigeant son regard vers sa mère.

- _Mmouais…, _dut admettre Ava. _J'étais vraiment pas douée pour les études. J'étais d'ailleurs si nulle que, même en trichant, j'arrivais pas à avoir de bonnes notes ! _déplora-t-elle.

LJ éclata alors d'un rire moqueur tandis que tous les autres s'amusaient également, mais avec plus de retenue, de cette confidence.

- _Honnêtement, en te voyant aujourd'hui, j'aurais jamais cru ! _lâcha Sara qui n'en revenait pas.

- _C'est ça qui est cool avec ce jeu ! _rigola Judy. _Apprendre des choses que personne ne soupçonne et qui sont bien souvent inavouables !_

_- En fait_, reprit Ava pour se justifier, _ma passion pour la photographie m'a prise très tôt et… c'était pas vraiment compatible avec les études. Sauf bien sûr quand j'ai commencé, justement, à étudier cette discipline, alors là par contre… j'étais première de ma classe ! Bon, puisque j'ai avoué gros, c'est moi qui relance. Je n'ai jamais… hum… tiens, on va rester dans la tricherie : je n'ai jamais menti sur mon âge._

Michael et Judy furent cette fois les seuls à boire.

- _Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, _expliqua aussitôt Judy alors que de petits ricanements se faisaient entendre, _je n'ai pas menti sur mon âge pour me rajeunir mais pour me vieillir ! On avait seize ans, presque dix-sept_, se rappela-t-elle en regardant Michael qui confirma d'un hochement de tête, _et on voulait aller voir un film interdit au moins de dix-huit ans… donc on a dû embobiner le caissier !_

_- Pour aller voir un film porno ?! _ricana Lincoln.

- _Un film d'horreur, imbécile ! _le reprit Judy avec consternation. _On était en plein dans notre période « cinéma d'horreur japonais »._

_- Ouais_, renchérit Michael, _la plus part étaient interdis au moins de seize ans, donc ça le faisait, mais pour celui-ci… c'était moins de dix-huit… et on a vite compris pourquoi !_ se souvint-il avec une petite grimace.

- _Oh oui ! _confirma Judy._ Pour ceux qui ont vu l'exorciste, et bien dites vous que c'était dix fois pire ! _

_- Bon sang !_ rigola Lincoln qui regardait son frère et Judy en secouant la tête avec amusement. _Vous n'avez pas dû vous ennuyer tous les deux ! J'ai peut-être pas été un adolescent modèle mais je suis sûr que vous aussi vous avez dû en faire de belles ! Surtout toi à mon avis ! _ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Judy qui afficha aussitôt une mine faussement offusquée.

- _Ouais, c'est ça, c'était surtout elle en fait_, répéta alors Michael pour se disculper.

- _Eh ! _protesta aussitôt Judy.

- _D'ailleurs, _continua-t-il sans prêter attention à son amie, _on parlait de tricherie tout à l'heure, et bien il faut savoir que Judy n'a peut-être jamais triché en cours, mais par contre elle l'a fait dans un endroit où ça aurait pu lui coûter très cher !_

_- Non mais je te trouve un peu gonflé de me balancer toi ! _s'indigna Judy._ Il me semble que tu avais été bien content de pouvoir profiter aussi de l'argent que j'avais gagné grâce à ça !_

_- T'as quand même pas osé tricher dans un casino ? _demanda Sara, mi-amusée, mi-scandalisée.

- _Euh… si, _dut admettre Judy ainsi percée à jour.

- _Non mais c'est pas vrai ! _se désola Lincoln. _Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est toi qui aurais dû te retrouver dans le couloir de la mort à ma place !_

_- Pour avoir compté quelques cartes au Black-jack ? En effet, je l'aurais bien mérité ! _ironisa-t-elle dans un petit rire.

- _Et tu ne t'étais pas fait prendre ? _interrogea LJ, fasciné.

- _Bien sûr que non ! J'avais fait attention ! _déclara-t-elle. _Pour vous resituer l'histoire, on était parti avec notre classe à Vegas pour observer, dans un vieux casino désaffecté sur le point d'être détruit, la structure d'une chambre forte puisque c'était ce qu'on était en train d'étudier. Évidemment, quand on a eu un peu de temps libre le soir, on s'est tous jeté sur les tables de jeu de l'hôtel-casino dans lequel on créchait._

_- On se dirigeait vers une table de Black-jack, _poursuivit Michael, _quand Judy m'a soufflé à l'oreille qu'elle savait compter les cartes ! J'ai essayé de la dissuader de le faire mais bon… vous la connaissez ! _se navra-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules impuissant. _Elle m'a assuré qu'elle avait une technique imparable pour ne pas se faire prendre !_

_- Ouais. C'est une technique en trois points_, expliqua très sérieusement Judy. _Il faut bien sûr savoir compter les cartes mais sans avoir l'air de le faire. Il faut savoir jouer la comédie pour simuler la bonne dose de surprise à chaque victoire. Et enfin, et c'est sûrement le plus dur, il faut savoir ne pas être trop gourmand et s'arrêter avant d'éveiller les soupçons ! _indiqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire fier puisque, visiblement, elle savait faire tout ça.

- _Donc tu n'avais pas fait sauter la banque_, en déduit LJ avec déception.

- _Non. Et c'était pas le but de toute façon ! Ce qui était excitant… c'était de transgresser le règlement au nez et à la barbe du croupier ! _ricana-t-elle.

_- Pierre, si tu décides de la laisser tomber, saches que je te soutiendrais ! _lança Lincoln, plus affligé que jamais.

- _L'écoute pas ! _murmura Judy. _Il est seulement jaloux parce que moi, j'ai l'intelligence de commettre mes forfaits sans me faire prendre alors que lui… il a la bêtise de se faire choper même quand il n'a rien fait !_

Michael pouffa alors de rire, attisant le regard noir de son frère.

- _Elle a pas vraiment tort, _se défendit-il. _Bon, je relance_, reprit-il rapidement afin d'éviter que Lincoln ne lui saute à la gorge. _Je vais peut-être prendre un risque mais… je n'ai jamais… simulé au lit._

Il y eut alors deux petites secondes de flottement avant que Judy, Ava et Sara ne boivent une gorgée chacune sous les yeux ébahis et sidérés de leur compagnon respectif.

- _Joli les filles ! _siffla LJ entre deux gloussements railleurs.

- _En tous cas, _intervint Lincoln en pointant un doigt vers Ava, _si tu l'as fait, c'était pas avec moi ! Je l'aurais remarqué ! _assura-t-il d'un ton catégorique comme pour essayer de s'en convaincre._ Par contre, d'après ce qu'on vient d'entendre, Judy a l'air d'être une bonne comédienne, tu ferais peut-être mieux de te méfier toi_, lança-t-il à Pierre. _Bon, et puis quant à la grosse là-bas_, finit-il en désignant Sara d'un geste de la main, _entre nous ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ! Avec Michael, elle ne doit faire que ça de simuler ! _persifla-t-il pour se venger de son frère.

Michael lui adressa alors un regard mauvais avant de se tourner vers Sara.

- _Non, tu l'as jamais fait avec moi ! _déclara-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de mettre une pointe d'interrogation anxieuse dans son affirmation.

Sara esquissa un petit sourire et n'offrit qu'un haussement d'épaules pour seule réponse.

_- T'as pas été précis dans ta proposition, j'ai pas à l'être dans ma réponse ! _s'amusa-t-elle à le taquiner.

- _Bon, alors attendez, je vais le redire différemment_, reprit précipitamment Michael.

- _Eh ! Non, non, non ! _protesta Judy en rigolant._ Faut que tu attendes que ton tour revienne ! C'est de la triche sinon !_

_- Et depuis quand le fait de tricher te gêne toi ? _rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, bien décidé à ne pas rester dans le doute une minute de plus.

- _Euh… oui, bon, d'accord_, dut se résigner Judy. _Tu peux recommencer. Mais viens pas pleurer si Sara boit encore une gorgée !_

Michael fronça alors les sourcils, cherchant les bons termes à employer pour que sa nouvelle formulation lui apporte une réponse précise mais puisse également s'adresser à Ava et Judy.

- _Alors_, commença-t-il prudemment, _… hum… je n'ai jamais…_

_- Déjà, _l'interrompit Judy pour faire exprès de l'embêter, _est-ce que c'est bien vrai que tu n'as…_

_- Tais-toi ! _la coupa Michael alors qu'elle perturbait sa concentration.

Judy pouffa alors de rire avant d'adresser un petit sourire à Sara en secouant la tête, amusée de voir Michael être le seul à prendre cette histoire très au sérieux et à s'inquiéter réellement de la réponse qu'il pourrait recevoir.

- _Je n'ai jamais… simulé au lit… AVEC_, insista-t-il pour qu'on remarque le changement de formulation, _la personne que je fréquente en ce moment. _

Sara, Ava et Judy échangèrent toutes trois des regards malicieux, mais les secondes passèrent ensuite sans qu'aucune d'elles ne porte à ses lèvres son verre ou sa bouteille.

- _Non mais franchement ! _se désola Sara dans un murmure pour Michael en le fixant un sourcil relevé mais un sourire au coin des lèvres, tout de même amusée qu'il ait pu douter de lui.

- _Je le savais ! _déclara-t-il avec une assurance appuyée pour tenter de se rattraper avant que Sara ne lui donne un rapide baiser.

- _Bon, vous voilà rassurés messieurs ? _demanda Judy dans un soupir soulignant le fait que la question n'aurait jamais dû se poser tant les réponses étaient évidentes._ Et maintenant tu nous as bien mis dans le pétrin avec tes bêtises ! _se navra-t-elle ensuite à l'attention de Michael. _Qui va relancer puisque personne n'a bu ?_

_- Pas moi en tous cas_, déclara Sara en commençant à se redresser sur le canapé. _Vous m'excusez mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes._

_- Encore ! _fit semblant de s'indigner LJ pour la taquiner.

- _Eh ! On en reparlera quand tu auras deux kilos qui appuient en permanence sur ta vessie ! _se défendit Sara qui se leva ensuite pour quitter le salon tandis que LJ ricanait.

- _J'ai franchement beaucoup d'admiration pour la patience dont Sara fait preuve ! _lança alors Ava en regardant LJ avec affliction. _J'aurais été à sa place, ça ferait longtemps que vous vous en seriez pris une toi et ton père qui n'arrête pas de l'appeler « la grosse » !_

_- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas_, la rassura Michael. _À mon avis ça va pas tarder à leur tomber sur le coin du nez. Pour l'instant elle est dans une bonne période mais ça risque de ne pas durer !_

_- C'est vrai qu'il va peut-être falloir qu'on commence à se méfier_, indiqua Lincoln à son fils. _Je me souviens que, quand elle était enceinte de Tina, arrivée en fin de grossesse, il y avait des jours… on aurait carrément dit une deuxième Judy ! _lâcha-t-il en écarquillant les yeux avec douleur.

- _Ah c'est malin ça ! _se désola Judy tandis que Lincoln se mettait à ricaner, rapidement imité par son fils.

- _Mais si on considère que Judy a naturellement le caractère d'une femme enceinte, _reprit LJ,_ je me demande bien ce que ça donnerait si elle l'était réellement ! _

_- LJ ! _grogna cette fois très sérieusement Lincoln en adressant à son fils un regard censé lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas du meilleur goût.

- _Ah oui, désolé Judy_, s'excusa sincèrement LJ.

Elle lui adressa alors un sourire pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de mal.

_- En plus, ça se trouve une grossesse aurait eu l'effet inverse sur Judy_, reprit Lincoln en posant un regard affectueux sur elle._ Je suis sûr que si tu n'avais pas perdu votre bébé on aurait pu voir que…_

Mais Lincoln dut s'interrompre en voyant que Judy le fusillait du regard en remuant silencieusement les lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Et il comprit très vite d'où venait le problème en s'apercevant que Pierre la fixait avec des yeux étonnés, interrogateurs et assombris par une lueur de colère menaçante. Alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé dans le salon, Judy, qui sentait le regard de Pierre peser lourdement sur elle, se retrouva incapable de l'affronter et se contenta de rester les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée en face d'elle.

- _Judy, de quoi il parle ? _finit par demander Pierre bien que le mutisme délibéré de la jeune femme lui confirmait ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

Sans quitter le feu des yeux, Judy ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de lui apporter l'explication qu'il était en droit d'attendre et d'entendre, mais aucun son ne parvint à en sortir.

- _Quand tu auras retrouvé l'usage de la parole…, _murmura Pierre d'un ton glacial avant de se lever du tapis pour quitter le salon et monter s'isoler à l'étage.

Judy plongea alors son visage dans ses mains tandis qu'un silence gêné reprenait possession de la pièce. Quand Sara revint enfin au salon, la tension qui y régnait l'interpella. Elle s'arrêta net à côté du canapé, observa Judy quelques secondes avant de rapidement constater que Pierre avait déserté les lieux. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Michael pour l'interroger du regard mais pour seule réponse, celui tendit son bras vers elle et lui attrapa la main pour la faire venir se rassoire à côté de lui en silence.

- _Je… je suis vraiment désolé_, finit par déclarer doucement Lincoln._ Je crois que j'ai bien merdé sur ce coup là_, se navra-t-il.

- _Non_, le reprit Judy en relevant la tête._ C'est moi… Je… J'aurais dû lui dire depuis longtemps… ou à la rigueur vous prévenir qu'il n'était pas au courant. Là j'ai laissé courir le risque qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon. Donc c'est moi qui ai merdé… Tu as peut-être gaffé, _indiqua-t-elle à Lincoln, _mais c'est moi qui ai merdé, _répéta-t-elle afin de lui assurer qu'elle était la seule à être véritablement responsable de ce petit fiasco.

Judy poussa ensuite un soupir avant de prendre appui sur le canapé à côté duquel elle était assise pour se lever. Elle fit alors quelques pas en direction des escaliers mais, avant de quitter le salon, elle se retourna vers ses amis, posant son regard plus particulièrement sur Lincoln.

- _Et puisque c'est le soir des révélations, saches que même si je n'avais pas fait cette fausse couche, tu n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de me voir enceinte parce que j'avais décidé d'avorter de toutes façons_, lui avoua-t-elle ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ignoraient encore ce détail.

Elle tourna cette fois les talons pour de bon et monta à l'étage pour y retrouver Pierre, laissant ses amis quelque peu désemparés. Arrivée en haut des marches, Judy prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer, le cœur battant, vers la porte de leur chambre. Après avoir lentement traversé le couloir jusqu'à destination, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et resta immobile quelques secondes encore, attendant peut-être qu'une apparition divine vienne lui souffler les mots qu'elle aurait à employer afin de réparer tout ça.

Quand elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte, elle ne trouva qu'une chambre plongée dans la pénombre, vide et silencieuse. Elle balaya alors la pièce du regard et ses yeux finirent par s'arrêter sur la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon et qui était restée entrouverte. Judy entra dans la chambre, attrapa le gros gilet qui était posé sur le fauteuil en face du lit et l'enfila tout en s'approchant doucement de la fenêtre. Elle passa ensuite son regard dans l'entrebâillement et distingua dans la nuit claire Pierre, qui se tenait debout devant la rambarde en bois sculpté du balcon. Bien qu'il lui tournait le dos, Judy ne douta pas une seconde qu'il avait senti sa présence derrière lui. Elle ouvrit alors un peu plus la fenêtre et vint s'appuyer sur le battant resté fermé, resserrant ses bras croisés contre elle dans un réflexe contre le froid piquant qui l'assaillit.

- _Je suis désolée que tu l'aies appris de cette manière_, déclara enfin Judy dans un murmure.

- _Ah parce que j'étais censé l'apprendre d'une autre façon ? _s'étonna Pierre avec un petit rire nerveux avant de se retourner pour enfin lui faire face. _Comment ?… Vas-y, dis-moi ! Parce que j'ai plutôt eu l'impression que tu n'avais pas la moindre intention de me mettre au courant un jour !_

Au regard qu'il lui adressait, Judy comprit que, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle l'avait profondément blessé et déçu. Sa gorge se serra et elle dut détourner les yeux le temps de refouler quelques larmes. Après avoir péniblement dégluti, elle releva la tête vers Pierre qui la fixait toujours.

- _D'après ce que j'ai compris tu as eu beaucoup de scrupules à devoir mentir à Michael. Est-ce que tu en as eu à me cacher un truc pareil ? _demanda-t-il d'un ton laissant entendre qu'il était presque sûr que non.

- _C'est pas… les circonstances ne sont pas du tout les mêmes, _balbutia Judy.

- _D'accord. Alors je t'écoute. Dis-moi ce qui, selon toi, peut justifier un mensonge plus qu'un autre ! _

_- Non, je vais pas… je vais pas essayer de justifier quoi que ce soit, _indiqua Judy en tentant de ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions. _Tout simplement parce que rien ne justifie ce que j'ai fait. Donc je ne vais pas non plus te demander de me pardonner. Je vais juste… t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et… tu en penseras ce que tu voudras. Si tu juges que c'est pardonnable tant mieux, dans le cas contraire… je le comprendrais._

Un petit silence s'installa ensuite et Judy regarda Pierre, espérant qu'il lui adresse un signe rassurant qui lui indiquerait que la première possibilité serait la plus probable mais son visage resta parfaitement impassible. Devant cette attitude peu engageante, Judy s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge en essayant de conserver le peu de contenance qu'il lui restait avant de commencer son récit.

- _Je… je suis tombée enceinte après la première nuit qu'on a passé ensemble… hum… à Paris. Je m'en suis rendue compte assez rapidement mais je n'en ai eu la confirmation… heu… qu'un peu plus d'un mois après, en allant voir Sara à l'hôpital, _se souvint Judy_. J'avais eu mon rendez-vous avec elle le midi et, en fin d'après-midi, ce même jour, j'ai…_

Judy s'interrompit quelques instants, réalisant que l'évocation de ces souvenirs était bien plus pénible qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

- _J'ai fait une fausse-couche, _reprit-elle. _Enfin non, pas exactement. Je faisais une grossesse extra-utérine et ça a dégénéré… ce qui est… bien plus grave et dangereux qu'une fausse-couche en fait ! Je vais te passer les détails mais… j'ai failli y rester, _déclara-t-elle en soutenant cette fois volontairement le regard de Pierre, et ce presque avec provocation, pour voir s'il oserait demeurer insensible à ces mots.

Après quelques secondes, il finit par baisser les yeux, et Judy put poursuivre.

- _J'ai fait une violente hémorragie, j'ai dû être opérée d'urgence mais j'avais déjà perdu tellement de sang que je suis tombée dans le coma au cours de l'intervention. J'y suis restée pendant… six jours je crois._

_- C'est… c'est à la suite de ça que tu es devenue stérile ? _demanda Pierre puisque Judy ne lui avait par contre pas caché ce détail.

- _Oui, _répondit-elle simplement._ Et c'est vrai que… quand je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant, j'aurais pu en profiter pour te raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais… il faut remettre les évènements en perspective. Je n'ai bien sûr rien voulu te dire au moment où ça s'est produit parce que… notre situation était compliquée, on devait bosser ensemble, je voulais pas que ça nous perturbe et puis… je ne voulais pas que mon patron apprenne ce qui s'était passé à Paris entre toi et moi_, murmura-t-elle._ Et, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble pour de bon… c'était presque un an après tu comprends, alors… moi ça faisait longtemps que je ne pensais plus à cette histoire et… je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de te la raconter parce que… ça n'aurait rien changé de toutes façons !_

_- Peut-être mais la grande différence c'est que tu aurais été honnête envers moi au lieu de me mentir, par omission certes, mais me mentir quand même ! Je suis pas un grand spécialiste du couple mais… il me semble que la base d'une relation saine c'est la franchise et l'honnêteté non ? Comment est-ce que je suis censé te faire confiance si je me rends compte que tu es capable de me cacher un truc aussi important ? _

_- Je suis désolée, j'ai aucune excuse, _souffla Judy, la voix tremblante._ Tu vois, quand j'ai appris la vérité au sujet de mon père, j'ai d'abord été en colère. Et puis j'ai compris que lui et Lily m'avaient menti pour mon bien alors… je ne leur en ai pas voulu. Mais ce que j'ai fait avec toi… c'était du pur égoïsme, un genre de lâcheté, méprisable et lamentable, _déclara-t-elle avec un dégoût d'elle-même,_ alors c'est sûr que tu as le droit de te poser des questions, de m'en vouloir, je peux pas te le reprocher._

_- Judy…, _commença Pierre qui s'était nettement radouci avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

- _Attends ! Je t'ai pas encore tout dit, _reprit-elle alors que le plus dur rester à venir. _À mon avis ce que je vais t'avouer maintenant ne va pas vraiment arranger mon cas mais… comme je ne veux plus te mentir… Quand je dis que j'ai été lâche en décidant de ne pas te raconter cette histoire de bébé, c'est parce qu'en effet le faire aurait impliqué que je te dise autre chose… une chose qui aurait nécessité un courage que je n'avais pas. _

Judy prit alors une profonde inspiration mais elle savait que la partie était perdue d'avance, l'émotion allant devenir trop forte pour qu'elle puisse encore la contenir.

- _Pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi… normalement… Sara aurait dû être la seule à avoir su que j'étais tombée enceinte parce que… j'avais décidé d'avorter, _confia-t-elle tandis que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. _Personne n'aurait dû être au courant de quoi que ce soit si tout c'était passé comme je…_

_- Tais-toi ! Arrête ! _la coupa Pierre dans ce qui été un mélange d'effroi et d'indignation face à ces propos.

- _Tu dois bien comprendre qu'à l'époque, j'étais toute seule face une grossesse absolument non désirée, _reprit précipitamment Judy, qui, entre deux sanglots, était parfaitement consciente que Pierre puisse être choqué par la décision qu'elle avait choisi de prendre. _Je ne savais pas si quelque chose de sérieux était envisageable entre nous et je n'avais aucune envie d'assumer un enfant toute seule… je n'avais aucune envie d'assumer un enfant tout cours, _avoua-t-elle tout bas. _Tu le sais que j'ai jamais voulu avoir de gosse_, poursuivit-elle alors que Pierre semblait suffoquer, les mots restant coincés dans sa bouche qui refusait de laisser s'échapper le moindre son. _On en a déjà parlé et tu m'as toujours dit que toi non plus tu n'en voulais pas de toutes façons !_

_- Oh oui ! Donc je devrais me foutre du fait que tu étais prête à avorter de mon bébé sans me consulter, c'est ça ? _s'écria Pierre._ Je devrais te remercier peut-être aussi, non ?_

_- Ah ça c'est facile de venir jouer le mec à la morale irréprochable maintenant que tout est passé !_ s'énerva Judy. _Mais essaye juste de te mettre à ma place deux secondes ! Et en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui s'est passé entre temps évidemment ! Parce que c'est sûr que dans ce cas là, moi aussi j'aurais sûrement vu les choses différemment si j'avais eu tout le recul dont tu bénéficies aujourd'hui !… Il y a trois ans, _reprit-elle plus calmement mais la voix dangereusement tremblante,_ quand j'ai pris la décision d'avorter, je pensais sincèrement que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour tout le monde… c'était très difficile mais je pensais faire le bon choix… Mais aujourd'hui, avec tout le recul que j'ai moi aussi, j'ai compris une chose…_

Judy prit alors une inspiration en levant les yeux au ciel, essayant de trouver la force de ne pas éclater en sanglots avant d'avoir fini ce qu'elle avait à dire.

_- Finalement… même si j'ai failli en mourir, je suis soulagée d'avoir perdu le bébé naturellement parce que… parce que je n'aurais jamais pu me pardonner d'avoir tuer l'enfant du seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé et qui aurait sans doute été capable de chambouler toutes mes certitudes quant au fait que je ne veuille pas devenir mère, _confia Judy avant de se laisser aller à pleurer sans s'imposer la moindre retenue cette fois.

Pierre resta quelques secondes à la regarder, sans bouger, réalisant qu'elle pouvait sincèrement regretter d'avoir envisager l'avortement et que, si son caractère et sa fierté l'avaient amené à ne rien laissait paraître, il se pouvait aussi qu'elle souffre profondément de ne plus pouvoir porter d'enfant. Il fit ensuite quelques pas pour s'approcher d'elle et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il la sentit alors refermer les siens dans son dos pour s'accrocher à lui avec une détresse qui finit de le bouleverser. Tandis qu'elle continuait de sangloter contre son torse, Pierre resserra amoureusement son étreinte et attendit qu'elle se calme. Quand Judy parvint enfin à s'apaiser et à retrouver une respiration normale, elle s'écarta légèrement en gardant la tête baissée, n'osant pas confronter le regard de Pierre. Il saisit alors délicatement son visage entre ses deux mains pour le relever doucement vers lui. Judy se laissa faire et quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, elle n'y vit à son grand soulagement que bienveillance et compassion. Désireux de chasser toute trace de peine sur son visage, Pierre entrepris ensuite de faire glisser ses pouces sur les joues humides de Judy qui ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce geste tendre.

_- On va retourner à l'intérieur, tu es glacée_, murmura-t-il avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre.

De retour dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres, Pierre fit assoire Judy au bord du lit avant de se diriger vers la cheminée devant laquelle il s'accroupit pour y faire un feu. Après avoir placé quelques bûches de bois entre lesquelles il coinça une feuille de papier journal, il craqua une longue allumette et embrasa le tout. Une fois sûr que le feu était bien parti, Pierre alla s'installer à côté de Judy. Et tandis que les flammes en face d'eux commençaient doucement à les réchauffer, il prit ses mains dans les siennes avant de pousser un soupir impuissant.

- _Je suis désolé_, murmura-t-il avec émotion._ Désolé que tu aies eu à vivre tout ça, que tu aies dû affronter ça seule surtout, je… même si j'essayais sincèrement de le faire, je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à ne serait-ce que m'imaginer ce que tu as dû traverser alors… je veux que tu saches que je ne vais te juger… Si seulement les conditions avaient pu être différentes de ce qu'elles ont été ! _déplora-t-il. _Judy, après ce que tu viens de me dire, je… je pense que je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as pu avoir peur de m'en parler alors… je vais te pardonner, c'est évident, _indiqua-t-il à Judy qui esquissa alors un petit sourire soulagé et reconnaissant, _mais… il faut que tu me promettes de ne plus rien me cacher dorénavant… et surtout pas des choses aussi graves et importantes, d'accord ?_

Judy hocha la tête avant que Pierre ne reprenne.

- _On va vivre ensemble alors je ne veux pas qu'on ait peur de se confier l'un à l'autre et je veux qu'on puisse se faire une confiance aveugle._

_- Tu veux toujours emménager avec moi ? _en déduit Judy avec une petite moue alors qu'elle avait sincèrement pensé que le projet aurait pu être remis en question.

Pierre laissa échapper un petit rire avant de conduire une des mains de Judy à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

- _Oui. Tes chers amis ont l'air de penser que je vais y laisser ma peau mais… je continue à vouloir prendre le risque ! _déclara-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils démontrant une détermination qui semblait à toute épreuve.

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Judy de se mettre à rire tandis que Pierre l'admirait avec tendresse.

- _Judy, _reprit-il plus sérieusement ensuite. _Quand tu m'as annoncé que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant… hum… on avait convenu, tous les deux, que ce n'était pas vraiment un problème parce que ni toi ni moi n'en voulions, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, _confirma-t-elle dans un souffle.

_- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'entre temps… de ton côté… tu as changé d'avis ? _demanda-t-il prudemment.

- _Euh… je… non, c'est pas… non_, balbutia-t-elle alors que ce point n'était peut-être finalement pas tout à fait clair dans son esprit. _Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était plutôt dans le sens où… enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est que, si j'étais tombée enceinte de la même manière, c'est-à-dire par accident, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'on forme un vrai couple, qu'on connaît précisément les sentiments qu'on a l'un pour l'autre, je… je me serais sans doute facilement laissée convaincre de garder le bébé, son arrivée m'aurait moins effrayée qu'il y a trois ans quand j'étais toute seule… Avec toi à mes côtés, je pense que ça aurait pris une autre dimension… Maintenant, _poursuivit-elle après un petit silence de réflexion, _de là à délibérément vouloir un enfant… non… enfin je ne crois pas en avoir réellement l'envie, je… oh et puis la question ne se pose plus de toutes façons !_

- _Bien sûr que si elle peut encore se poser ! _rétorqua Pierre. _Il existe d'autres moyens d'avoir des enfants !_

_- Je sais mais… on arrive à quarante ans tous les deux, c'est trop tard, on est trop vieux ! _expliqua Judy tandis que Pierre s'amusait de la voir croire sincèrement à ce qu'elle disait.

- _Ben justement, avec l'adoption on pourrait en avoir un déjà vieux comme nous. Un gosse de dix ans par exemple… c'est déjà très vieux, ça, dix ans ! _déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- _Te moque pas de moi ! _lui somma Judy_. Non mais, vraiment Pierre, je t'assure que je n'ai pas développé le désir d'avoir un enfant à tout prix, je… oh tu me perturbes à parler de ça maintenant !_ pesta-t-elle avec une petite moue. _Je t'aime, j'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est en ce moment, tu vas bientôt en faire partie à temps plein et c'est tout ce que je souhaite pour l'instant ! Et puis, en venant vivre avec moi, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi je peux aisément me passer d'un enfant à moi…_

- _Parce que tu profites de ceux des autres, c'est ça ? _devina Pierre avec un sourcil relevé et un amusement qu'il tenta de garder pour lui.

Judy esquissa un sourire coupable.

- _Mais tu vas voir, c'est génial ! T'as presque tous les avantages sans les inconvénients ! _se justifia-t-elle avec un réel enthousiasme. _La relation que j'ai avec Tina c'est… c'est tout à fait le genre de relation que j'aime avoir avec un gosse ! Voilà ! Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour être mère mais par contre en tant que marraine… j'assure ! Et même si Mike dit que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur sa fille, faut pas l'écouter, la gamine m'adore, et je le sais ! _se défendit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Pierre la fixa alors en secouant la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- _Quoi ? _finit par demander Judy. _Tu me trouves bizarre, c'est ça ? T'avais pas encore complètement compris à quel point je pouvais l'être mais tu le réalises enfin hein ?_

_- Judy Miller, _susurra-t-il en approchant son visage du sien, _je sais depuis longtemps que les codes qui régissent votre petit monde sont bien différents de ceux du commun des mortels ! Mais je sais aussi que cela a le mérite de faire de vous un être d'autant plus exceptionnel à mes yeux. Et si tu savais comme il me tarde de venir habiter ce monde qui est le tien, _ajouta-t-il les yeux assombris de désir. _Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Judy afficha alors un sourire mutin et secoua la tête pour lui confirmer que non avant qu'il ne vienne s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.


	23. Chapitre 22

**6 Janvier**

_- J'ai pris la liberté de te ramener un café, _déclara Judy en pénétrant dans le bureau de Michael pour venir déposer une tasse fumante devant lui._ Ne me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir, _lui assura-t-elle avant de porter sa propre tasse à ses lèvres tout en s'asseyant d'une fesse sur le bord du bureau, n'ayant visiblement pas prévu de quitter les lieux tout de suite.

_- On est de retour au boulot depuis à peine une demi-heure et te voilà déjà rappliquée dans mon bureau ! _fit remarquer Michael entre amusement et lassitude.

- _C'est sûrement parce qu'il est vachement mieux que le mien ! _se justifia Judy.

- _Ce sont les mêmes ! _lui rappela-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur le dossier ouvert devant lui.

Sceptique, Judy se mit à scruter l'ensemble de la pièce en plissant les yeux avant d'avoir un léger sursaut en apercevant Johnson qui venait de se poster dans l'encadrement de la porte restée ouverte.

- _Bonjour jeunes gens ! _leur lança leur patron qui fit ensuite quelques pas pour entrer dans le bureau. _Alors, ces vacances au Canada, ça s'est bien passé ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Euh… très bien, oui, merci, _répondit Judy qui se trouva quelque peu troublée par l'étrange attitude de Johnson.

Elle remarqua en effet que, malgré la bonne humeur qu'il tentait d'afficher, le vieil homme semblait préoccupé, et elle détecta sur son visage le petit rictus qu'il affichait chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à ses employés, une mauvaise nouvelle dont il était souvent le premier désolé d'ailleurs.

- _Vous en avez profité pour bien vous reposer j'espère ? _reprit Johnson.

- _Ben…, _hésita Judy en échangeant un regard crispé avec Michael qui avait lui aussi senti que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait. _Les vacances à la montagne c'est pas toujours ce qu'il y a de plus reposant, mais…_

_- Vos collègues ne vous ont pas encore dit je suppose ? _l'interrompit Johnson.

- _On vient juste d'arriver, _indiqua Michael, _alors on a pas vu grand monde pour l'instant._

_- Et comme vous étiez partis chez nos voisins canadiens, je pense que vous n'êtes pas au courant de l'actualité qui a secoué Chicago la semaine dernière ?_

Michael et Judy échangèrent un nouveau regard interrogateur et quelque peu inquiet avant que cette dernière ne se retourne vers son patron.

- _Je vous en pris, dites-nous ce qui se passe ! _supplia Judy. _Vous commencez à me faire peur !_

_- Dans la nuit de la Saint Sylvestre, un incendie s'est déclenché dans l'Auditorium Theatre et a complètement ravagé le bâtiment, _expliqua Johnson.

Judy porta alors une main à sa bouche qui s'était ouverte de stupeur malgré elle. L'Auditorium Theatre était le plus ancien et le plus majestueux théâtre de Chicago.

_- Le feu est parti d'un cours circuit mais bien après la dernière représentation donc il n'y avait plus personne et il n'y a pas eu de victimes, rassurez-vous, _poursuivit Johnson. _Mais le gros problème maintenant c'est que… l'Auditorium devait recevoir la cérémonie des Tony Awards au printemps prochain et… le maire refuse d'annuler ! Je sais pas si vous vous souvenez de tout ce qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour que la cérémonie soit organisée à Chicago, ça lui tenait beaucoup à cœur, et c'est vrai qu'un évènement comme celui-là est toujours excellent pour l'économie de la ville donc… il ne veut pas renoncer !_

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? _interrogea Michael, incrédule. _On ne remonte pas un théâtre comme ça en quelques mois !_

_- Il va bien falloir pourtant ! _se désola Johnson.

_- Quoi ! _s'écria Judy, interloquée. _Mais ils ne peuvent pas organiser la cérémonie dans un des deux autres théâtres ?_

_- Non. Ils sont loin d'avoir la capacité de l'Auditorium et surtout, loin d'en avoir le prestige ! _

Un petit silence s'installa dans le bureau.

- _Et donc… ça veut dire quoi, pour nous, exactement ? _finit par demander Michael bien qu'il en ait déjà une vague idée.

- _Et bien, j'avoue que c'est assez rare dans notre métier mais… il va falloir travailler dans l'urgence, _expliqua Johnson. _Je me suis engagé auprès du maire pour que les plans de reconstructions soient prêts courant février afin qu'ils puissent rapidement commencer le chantier… J'ai bien conscience que ça va représenter une somme de travail importante sur peu de temps mais je pense que c'est réalisable. Comme la plupart de vos collègues le savent déjà, tout le monde est réquisitionné, donc vous laissez tomber vos dossiers en cours, la priorité du moment, c'est l'Auditorium ! J'avais fait une demande aux archives de la ville pour qu'ils essayent de me trouver les plans d'origine, _indiqua-t-il ensuite,_ je viens de les avoir au téléphone, ils en ont retrouver une bonne partie donc… je vais les chercher et premier briefing cette après-midi, à quatorze heures en salle de réunion. Je vous vois plus tard, _déclara-t-il enfin avant de quitter le bureau, y laissant Michael et Judy quelque peu désemparés.

Michael planta alors ses coudes sur son bureau et plongea son visage entre ses mains, étouffant un grognement de rage.

- _Essaye de rester calme_, lui murmura Judy bien qu'elle puisse parfaitement comprendre ce qui l'embêtait.

- _Que je reste calme ! _répéta Michael en relevant la tête pour la regarder. _Tu sais ce que ça veut dire un truc comme ça ?… Ça veut dire des journées de quinze heures de boulot minimum, ça veut dire des week-ends au bureau, ça veut dire des réunions qui finissent à pas d'heure, ça veut dire rentrer chez soi uniquement pour se doucher et dormir, et encore, ça ce sera pour les bons jours où on aura pas à camper ici !! _s'énerva-t-il.

- _Je sais Michael…_

_- Sara doit accoucher dans moins de deux mois ! _reprit-il. _Je m'étais dit que je pourrais essayer de lever un peu le pied pour passer plus de temps auprès d'elle et m'occuper de Tina au maximum afin qu'elle puisse se reposer et bien… je crois que je peux faire une croix là-dessus !… Merde ! _pesta-t-il en repoussant d'un geste brusque les feuilles éparpillées devant lui.

- _Je sais que ça ne tombe vraiment pas au bon moment mais… Johnson connaît la situation de Sara. Je suis sûre que si tu lui demandes de t'accorder un peu plus de temps libre qu'aux autres il…_

_- Non, non, _la coupa Michael dans un petit rire nerveux. _Johnson est un homme adorable mais quand il s'agit de boulot, il ne fait plus dans les sentiments !_

_- Michael, je ferais des heures à ta place si tu veux avoir…_

_- Mais arrête Judy ! _soupira-t-il. _C'est gentil mais je t'assure que tu vas déjà avoir assez de boulot pour te mettre sur les rotules sans que tu aies besoin de faire le mien en plus ! Et puis c'est pas à toi de bosser à ma place, sans compter que Pierre emménage dans quelques jours, et il va peut-être avoir envie que tu passes le peu de temps que tu auras avec lui !… Non mais, ce que j'avais prévu ne se fera pas et puis c'est tout ! _se résigna-t-il. _C'est encore ce genre de facteurs extérieurs sur lesquels on ne peut avoir aucun contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda-t-il avec fatalisme.

Judy le lui confirma dans un petit hochement de tête qu'elle accompagna d'un sourire impuissant et désolé.

- _Alors maintenant, _reprit Michael, _on va se mettre au boulot, et plus vite on aura réalisé ces fichus plans, plus vite on retrouvera un rythme de travail normal !_

_- Tout à fait d'accord ! _approuva Judy en se relevant du bureau où elle était toujours assise. _On va bosser comme des dingues_, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de la pièce, _et comme ça tu pourras passer les derniers jours de la grossesse de Sara auprès elle, sans la quitter d'une semelle ! Parce que…_

Arrivée dans l'encadrement de la porte, Judy se retourna vers Michael avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _Il va sans dire que cette fois… hors de question que je te cours après le jour J ! _le prévint-elle.

Michael laissa alors échapper un petit rire avant que Judy ne quitte son bureau et traverse le couloir pour regagner le sien.

***************

- _Coucou !_

Assise sur le banc du vestiaire, occupée à passer sa tenue de médecin hospitalier, Sara releva la tête pour voir s'approcher Amanda.

_- Salut Mandy !_

_- Alors, le Canada, c'était comment ? _interrogea Amanda tandis que Sara s'était levée pour pendre ses vêtements dans son casier. _Tu t'es initiée à la chasse au caribou ?_

_- Ah ah ! Non ! Mais c'était super quand même ! Je crois juste que j'ai développé une addiction au sirop d'érable, _déplora Sara en enfilant sa blouse, _mais à mon avis ça passera après l'accouchement !_

_- Oui, sûrement_, rigola Amanda. _En tous cas tu as une mine superbe ! L'air de la montagne a dû te faire un bien fou ! Si tu nous fais pas un petit bonhomme en pleine forme après ça !… En fait, _reprit-elle,_ je savais pas trop si tu revenais travailler, je pensais que tu allais enchaîner directement avec ton congé mater'._

_- Non, je le prends que dans trois semaines_, indiqua Sara.

- _Trois semaines, _répéta Amanda qui se mit à faire le calcul dans sa tête. _Ça fait moins d'un mois avant le terme prévu ça ! T'as encore essayé de repousser ton départ au maximum, c'est ça ? _

Sara afficha un sourire coupable.

- _Tant que je suis en forme et que rien ne m'en empêche, je veux pouvoir continuer à travailler le plus tard possible. Je préfère avoir plus de congés après la naissance qu'avant !_

_- T'as bien raison, _approuva Amanda. _Et sinon, j'ai vu sur le planning que tu ne bossais que jusqu'à treize heures aujourd'hui._

_- Ouais_, confirma Sara.

- _Comme moi, j'ai mon après-midi. Tu fais quelque chose de spécial après le boulot, t'as des trucs de prévus ?_

_- Euh… non, rien de particulier, pourquoi ?_

_- Ben… Si on pouvait passer l'après-midi ensemble, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose et surtout… te présenter quelqu'un_, expliqua Amanda.

- _Et qui donc ? _interrogea Sara avec un petit sourire méfiant.

- _Non mais t'inquiète pas, c'est pas un de mes potes puceaux que j'essaye de caser à tous prix ! D'ailleurs j'ai pas de potes puceaux, _marmonna Amanda pour elle-même. _Non, c'est mon frère, Eric, tu sais, celui qui bosse avec Médecins Sans Frontières !_

_- Ah oui, tu m'as déjà parlé de lui, je me souviens._

_- Et bien ça faisait deux ans qu'il était en mission en Afrique et là, il est revenu depuis une semaine. Et il veut se lancer dans un nouveau projet humanitaire en partenariat avec notre hôpital. Je l'ai déjà mis en relation avec le chef et s'il accepte, il faudra que quelques médecins d'ici s'associent au projet. Moi j'en serai, évidemment, je pense que j'en toucherai deux mots à Turner, ça pourrait lui plaire, et puis toi, comme je sais que tu as déjà fait de l'humanitaire par le passé, je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être aussi t'intéresser._

_- Oui, certainement, _anticipa Sara. _Tu sais de quoi il s'agit exactement ?_

_- Eric m'a expliqué un peu mais je suis pas la mieux placée pour t'en parler. Je sais juste que ça n'implique pas qu'on ait à partir travailler à l'étranger en tous cas. Non mais je précise parce que je sais que moi, avec mon mari, mes gosses, ça n'aurait pas été envisageable, et je pense que c'est pareil pour toi ?_

_- Oui, _confirma Sara. _Bah écoute, si tu veux tu peux passer chez moi avec Eric cette après-midi. J'ai bien envie d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Ça va me rappeler de bons souvenirs en plus, _s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- _Ouais, enfin faudra pas trop le lancer sur ses missions passées, sinon on ne pourra plus l'arrêter ! _prévint Amanda en rigolant. _En tous cas tu verras, comme je te l'ai dit moi je sais pas trop en parler mais par contre quand Eric défend son projet… t'as qu'une envie… c'est de demander où il faut signer ! _

***************

- _Toc, toc, toc, c'est moi, y a quelqu'un ? _demanda Judy d'une petite voix chantante alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement la porte de la maison pour glisser sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- _Tu peux entrer, je suis au salon_, lui indiqua Sara.

- _Je débarque à l'improviste, _s'excusa Judy tandis qu'elle pénétrait pour de bon dans la maison. _J'espère que je te surprends pas avec ton amant en pleine…_

Judy s'interrompit en arrivant dans le salon où elle se figea sur place, découvrant un parfait inconnu assis dans le canapé à côté de Sara. D'une quarantaine d'années, le teint hâlé, des cheveux bruns coiffés en bataille, une barbe naissante sur le visage, il avait l'air d'un séduisant aventurier tout droit sorti d'un film d'action hollywoodien.

- _Je te présente Eric, _lança Sara à Judy. _Eric, voici Judy._

- _On ne s'est encore jamais rencontré_, expliqua Eric en se levant du canapé pour tendre une main vers Judy. _D'habitude j'ai toujours le temps d'aller me cacher dans le placard. _

Restée assise, Sara laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que Judy esquissait un sourire peu convaincu en même temps qu'elle offrait sa main en retour à Eric en le dévisageant avec méfiance.

- _C'est mon frangin, _indiqua alors une voix dans le dos de Judy.

Pendant qu'Eric se rasseyait, elle se retourna pour voir Amanda qui arrivait de la cuisine en frottant le haut de son t-shirt avec un torchon imbibé d'eau pour tenter d'atténuer ce qui semblait être une tâche de café.

- _Amanda Bailey ! _se réjouit Judy. _Comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! _

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent rapidement avant qu'Amanda ne poursuive sa route pour aller reprendre sa place dans le fauteuil.

- _Comment va mon médecin préféré ? _demanda Judy. _Médecin préféré ex æquo avec toi bien sûr, _reprit-elle d'un ton rassurant à l'attention de Sara qui hocha fermement la tête comme pour lui confirmer qu'il y avait plutôt intérêt.

- _Bah écoute, ça va bien, _répondit Amanda_. Je pense que ça irait encore mieux si cette andouille ne m'avait pas fait rire au moment où je buvais mon café, _se navra-t-elle ensuite en désignant son frère d'un mouvement de la tête. _Ça m'aurait évité de saloper un haut tout neuf ! Mais à part ça, ça roule ! _finit-elle en adressant un grand sourire à Judy._ Et toi, ça va aussi comme tu veux ?_

_- On va dire que oui, _répondit Judy en venant s'assoire sur le deuxième fauteuil du salon. _Oh comme je suis contente de te revoir, _répéta-t-elle, sincèrement ravie. _Ça faisait longtemps quand même ! _

- _Oui, mais faut pas hésiter à débarquer en urgence dans mon bloc pour me rendre une petite visite de temps en temps tu sais !_

_- Euh… non, non, _rigola Judy. _Même si j'adore venir te voir, j'aime autant que ce ne soit pas de cette manière ! Il faut savoir que votre sœur m'a sauvé la vie il y a quelques années de ça, _expliqua-t-elle ensuite à Eric. _Mes amis ne la remercient pas mais moi, je lui en suis très reconnaissante ! Bon, et dis donc toi ! _poursuivit-elle à l'attention de Sara cette fois. _Je pensais te trouver toute seule, c'est quoi cette petite réunion clandestine ? _interrogea-t-elle en observant les papiers et les photos éparpillés sur la table basse pour essayer de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- _En fait, _commença Sara, _Eric est médecin humanitaire et il est venu pour me parler d'un projet qu'il aimerait développer avec notre hôpital et… bon… là il était en train de me montrer tout ce qu'il a déjà réalisé au cours de ses précédentes missions à travers le monde !_

_- Oh, cool ! _approuva Judy. _Dites, si vous avez besoin de fonds pour votre projet, _lança-t-elle à Eric, _prévenez-moi, j'ai justement sept millions de dollars dont je ne sais pas quoi faire !_

Eric laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se tourner vers Sara.

- _Elle est très amusante !_

_- Elle est surtout très sérieuse ! _rétorqua Sara.

- _Oui, _confirma Judy. _C'est de l'argent que j'ai hérité et je cherchais justement une association à laquelle je pourrais en faire profiter. Si ça vous intéresse, et si votre projet est valable évidemment, moi je vous le donne !_

_- Ben… il se peut que ça m'intéresse oui, _déclara Eric. _C'est vrai qu'on a toujours besoin de généreux donateurs ! _

_- Si vous voulez on en reparlera plus en détail un autre jour où vous m'expliquerez tout parce que là, je vais pas avoir le temps de rester, _se désola Judy. _J'ai quitté le bureau une petite heure parce que j'avais des documents à aller récupérer dans le coin et j'étais pas vraiment censée m'arrêter pour te rendre une petite visite, _expliqua-t-elle à Sara. _Mais bon, tu me connais, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Et je venais voir Tina aussi, elle est pas là au fait ?_

_- Non, elle passe la fin d'après-midi chez Audrey._

_- Ah ok ! Bon, faut que j'y retourne, _déclara Judy en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, _en plus c'est la grosse crise au bureau !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? _demanda Sara.

- _Ben… je sais pas si t'as entendu pour l'Auditorium Theatre ?_

_- Si, oui, une patiente m'en a parlé ce matin._

_- Et bien comme la cérémonie des Tony Awards y était prévue et que le maire ne veut pas annuler, il faut que tout soit reconstruit avant la fin mai et c'est la Chad qui a hérité du projet !_

_- Ah oui, _se souvint Amanda. _J'ai lu ça dans le journal. Juste après l'incendie, le maire a fait une conférence de presse en indiquant que la cérémonie aurait bien lieu à Chicago malgré tout. Mais je pensais qu'ils allaient l'organiser dans un autre bâtiment !_

_- Non, non, en discutant avec les différents intervenants, ils ont vu que le théâtre pouvait être reconstruit à temps, alors ils comptent là-dessus. Bien sûr ça veut dire un boulot monstre, ce sont les ingénieurs qui ouvrent le bal, on a à peine plus d'un mois pour leur pondre tous les plans, et après, je pense que les ouvriers vont devoir se relayer pour bosser sept jours sur sept et vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre mais oui, c'est faisable, c'est faisable ! _ironisa Judy. _J'espère seulement qu'à travailler aussi vite, on va pas faire de conneries. Vous imaginez si tout s'écroule le soir de la cérémonie ! _

_- Bah ce coup-ci, c'est nous qui aurions beaucoup de boulot à l'hôpital ! _en déduit Amanda.

- _Oui, c'est sûr_, rigola Judy. _Enfin_, soupira-t-elle ensuite, _ça va être chaud quand même ! Là on vient de se taper deux heures de briefing et c'est pas fini, on reprend tout à l'heure en présence du maire justement, et des financiers. D'ailleurs il se peut que Michael ne rentre pas de bonne heure ce soir, _prévint-elle Sara.

- _Ni les autres soirs si j'ai bien compris_, en conclut cette dernière.

Judy afficha une expression navrée pour le lui confirmer.

- _Tu sais, la perspective d'autant de travail ne réjouit personne au bureau mais… je crois que c'est encore pire pour Michael ! _confia-t-elle avec désolation. _Il culpabilise déjà à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés autant qu'il l'aurait voulu… et surtout en ce moment ! _ajouta-t-elle en désignant le bébé qui arrivait.

Sara hocha silencieusement la tête, se doutant bien que Michael devait être le premier désolé de cette situation. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être elle-même très dépitée d'apprendre qu'il allait entrer dans une de ces périodes de travail intensif qui le retenait indécemment éloigné de sa famille. Car s'il y avait bien une chose encore plus insupportable que de le voir partir à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'elle, c'était de le savoir retenu à quelques minutes à peine de leur maison.

- _Bon, cette fois il faut vraiment que j'y aille, _reprit Judy en se levant du fauteuil. _Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, _lança-t-elle à Eric, _et on se tiendra au courant par l'intermédiaire de Sara si vous voulez. Comme vous l'avez compris, je risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer dans les semaines à venir mais… enfin à moins que ce soit urgent ?_

_- Non, non, _la rassura Eric, _il n'y a pas d'urgence du tout ! Le projet débute tout juste, ça ne va pas se faire en deux jours !_

_- Bien. Dans ce cas, dès que c'est plus calme de mon côté, on prend rendez-vous ! _déclara Judy avec un grand sourire en tendant son bras pour échanger avec lui une vigoureuse poignée de mains, promesse d'une future collaboration. _Amanda, j'espère à bientôt !_

_- Mais oui, _la rassura-t-elle_. Au pire je te revois pour ton prochain check-up gynécologique dans six mois de toutes façons !_

_- Oh bah c'est élégant ça ! _se navra Judy dans un petit rire avant de regarder Eric qui lui fit comprendre d'un geste de la main qu'il n'était plus choqué depuis longtemps d'entendre ce genre de choses de la part de sa sœur.

- _Je te raccompagne, _déclara ensuite Sara en se levant pour partir en direction de la porte avec Judy.

Sortie sur le perron de la maison, Judy se retourna vers Sara restée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- _Faut pas lui en vouloir, _murmura-t-elle doucement, ayant remarqué que le visage de Sara s'était complètement fermé depuis qu'elle lui avait expliqué la situation délicate dans laquelle Michael allait se trouver au bureau pour les jours à venir.

- _Non, je ne lui en veux pas, _la rassura Sara qui avait pourtant du mal à cacher sa déception._ Je sais bien qu'il n'y est pour rien._

_- Eh ! _reprit soudain Judy qui venait d'avoir une illumination. _Moi je sais à qui il faut en vouloir. Le type chargé de l'entretien du système électrique du théâtre ! À mon avis son nom doit être mentionné sur le rapport de l'enquête. Je pense que Johnson doit en avoir une copie alors je peux essayer de fouiller, je note l'identité du type, on trouve son adresse et on va lui faire sa fête, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? _demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux et une pointe d'excitation dans les yeux.

Sara eut alors un petit rire, regarda Judy avec tendresse, puis hocha la tête pour entrer dans le jeu de son amie.

- _Je vais y réfléchir et on en reparle !_

_- Ok ! Ça marche ! _approuva Judy en levant un pouce et murmurant pour que la criminelle en puissance qu'elle se voulait être ne se fasse pas repérer.

Après avoir regardé Judy s'éloigner en secouant la tête avec amusement, Sara referma la porte et rejoignit Amanda et Eric au salon, reprenant sa place initiale sur le canapé. Tous trois reprirent alors leur discussion, mais si les récits d'Eric étaient toujours aussi passionnants, Sara se contentait maintenant d'écouter en esquissant de petits sourires de temps à autres, le cœur n'y étant plus vraiment.

***************

Lorsqu'il rentra enfin chez lui ce soir là, la nuit était déjà noire et Michael ne s'attendait à trouver guère plus de lumière en pénétrant sans bruit dans sa maison, Sara et Tina devant être couchées depuis longtemps à l'heure qu'il était. Mais si le rez-de-chaussée était en effet plongé dans une silencieuse pénombre, Michael détecta pourtant depuis l'entrée une petite lueur provenant d'une des lampes d'ambiance du salon. En s'avançant après s'être débarrassé de son manteau et de la veste de son costume, il découvrit Sara allongée sur la canapé, dormant paisiblement, emmitouflée dans un épais gilet de laine.

À pas feutrés, il s'approcha et ramassa le livre tombé sur le sol près du canapé pour le poser sur la table basse avant de venir s'accroupir près de Sara. Il resta quelques secondes à la contempler avant de se décider à caresser délicatement ses cheveux pour la réveiller. Toujours plongée dans son sommeil, Sara esquissa un discret sourire puis, après quelques instants, et alors que Michael effleurait maintenant sa joue du bout de son pouce, elle finit par ouvrir timidement les yeux. Elle afficha cette fois un franc sourire en découvrant le visage de Michael à quelques centimètres du sien. Il vint alors capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser avant qu'elle ne prenne une profonde inspiration en se frottant les sourcils d'une main, émergeant doucement de son petit somme.

- _Il est quelle heure ? _demanda-t-elle enfin d'une voix endormie.

- _Un peu plus de minuit_, répondit Michael dans un murmure.

- _Je voulais attendre que tu rentres avant d'aller me coucher_, expliqua ensuite Sara en se redressant pour se rassoire correctement sur le canapé, _mais j'ai dû finir par m'assoupir. _

_- Je suis désolé_, se navra Michael en venant s'installer à côté d'elle, passant un bras derrière son dos pour la blottir contre lui._ Je pensais pas que la réunion s'éterniserait à ce point là !_

- _C'est pas grave, _lui assura Sara.

- _Si, c'est grave ! _la reprit-il. _Enfin… non, bien sûr, c'est pas « grave », _se corrigea-t-il ensuite, _j'ai bien conscience qu'il y a des choses plus dramatiques dans la vie mais… si tu savais comme ça m'énerve !_

_- Ben si tu veux, tu pourras venir passer tes nerfs sur l'électricien du théâtre avec Judy et moi ! _rigola Sara.

- _Ah oui ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait proposé d'aller lui régler son compte. J'espère que tu ne lui as pas donné ton approbation parce qu'elle serait capable de le faire ! _prévint Michael en écarquillant les yeux avec effroi.

- _Non, non, t'inquiète pas, _s'amusa Sara.

- _Elle m'a aussi dit que… t'étais pas vraiment toute seule quand elle est passée te voir tantôt !_

_- Elle sait garder des secrets pendant des mois voir des années, mais quand elle a décidé que quelque chose devait se savoir, elle perd pas de temps hein ! En effet, comme toutes les après-midi où je ne travaille pas, j'étais avec mon amant et… _

_- Arrête ! _grogna aussitôt Michael au creux de l'oreille de Sara qui se mit à sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle plaisante à ce sujet.

- _Judy a dû te dire avec qui j'étais et pourquoi je suppose ! _reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

- _Oui… enfin plus ou moins. Elle m'a parlé d'un projet humanitaire mais elle n'avait pas l'air très au courant, tu m'expliques de quoi il s'agit ?_

_- Là, maintenant ? _demanda Sara avec étonnement. _T'es pas fatigué, tu préfères pas aller te coucher ?_

_- Tu sais, pour les jours à venir, si on veut pouvoir continuer à discuter un peu, je crois qu'il va falloir s'habituer à ce que ça se fasse en nocturne ! _déclara Michael avec désolation.

- _Bon… mais tu ne t'endors pas pendant que je parle_, le prévint Sara. _Parce que j'aurais l'impression d'être inintéressante et je risquerais de très mal le prendre ! _le menaça-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front pour la rassurer sur le fait qu'une telle chose n'arriverait pas. Elle se calla ensuite confortablement contre lui, déposant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Michael posa alors une main caressante sur le ventre de Sara et utilisa l'autre pour jouer avec ses cheveux, faisant délicatement glisser de longues mèches entre ses doigts.

- _En fait, _commença Sara, _c'est Eric, le frère de Mandy, qui a été mis à la tête de ce projet. Il bosse avec Médecins Sans Frontières depuis vingt ans et il est véritablement passionné par ce qu'il fait._

_- Et Judy m'a dit qu'il était plutôt beau gosse, _ne put s'empêcher de rapporter Michael.

_- Je sais pas, j'ai pas fait attention, _déclara-t-elle.

- _T'as bien dû voir à quoi il ressemblait !_

_- Michael ! _geignit Sara. _Je suis en train de te parler d'un gars profondément altruiste qui passe sa vie à aider ceux qui en ont besoin, on s'en fiche de savoir de quoi il a l'air ! Et puis c'est Judy qui le trouve mignon apparemment, alors s'il y en a un qui devait se faire du souci, ce serait plutôt Pierre, non ? _

_- Oui, excuse-moi, c'était nul de ma part, je suis désolé. Vas-y, continue, je t'écoute. _

_- Le projet, donc, consisterait en un partenariat médical, en quelques sortes, entre Chicago et la Bolivie, _expliqua Sara. _Avec Médecins Sans Frontières, ils vont bâtir un hôpital là-bas, dans la région de Chuquisaca si je ne me trompe pas. Et si le NMH* accepte de s'associer à cette opération, de faire un genre de parrainage, ça voudrait dire qu'il s'engage à apporter sa contribution sur deux points importants : l'aide à l'acquisition de l'équipement médical nécessaire et la formation de personnel qualifié. En parallèle, il va se mettre en place ce qu'on appelle un mécénat en chirurgie cardiaque et neurologique. C'est-à-dire que les enfants boliviens présentant des pathologies cardiaques et neurologiques lourdes pourront être acheminés vers le NMH où ils seront pris en charge et opérés gratuitement. Ça demande donc de monter un service spécial à l'hôpital qui s'occupera de gérer ces opérations particulières et se chargera également d'organiser l'hébergement pré-op' et la convalescence post-op' des enfants en leur trouvant des familles d'accueil à proximité de Chicago. Après, si le financement suit, je pense que le mécénat pourra être élargi aux autres pays d'Amérique latine. Intéressant, non ?_

_- Ouh oui, je me doute que ça doit t'intéresser ! _confirma Michael qui connaissait parfaitement la générosité de cœur de Sara. _Mais, niveau financement justement, comment ça marche ? Parce qu'on entend toujours dire que les hôpitaux manquent de moyens, alors s'ils se mettent à faire des opérations gratuites…_

_- Tout se fait principalement grâce aux dons et je pense que le NMH va en bénéficier s'il devient partenaire du projet. MSF a l'habitude de bosser comme ça. Ils ont à peu près un tiers de leurs fonds qui proviennent d'institutions mais le reste, ce sont des fonds privés venant de généreux donateurs… dont Judy pourrait bien faire partie d'ailleurs ! _

_- Elle veut leur donner l'argent de son père ? _en déduit Michael._ C'est Lincoln qui va être déçu, je crois qu'il espérait toujours qu'elle lui en fasse profiter !_

Sara laissa échapper un petit rire.

- _Et ben il n'aura qu'à aller se faire soigner en Bolivie, ce sera une façon d'en profiter ! _s'amusa-t-elle.

- _Plus sérieusement, _reprit Michael, _ce serait quoi, ton rôle, à toi, dans tout ça ?_

_- Si je dois m'impliquer dans une action, ce serait plutôt le mécénat._

_- T'aurais pas à partir travailler en Bolivie alors ? _en conclut Michael avec soulagement.

-_ Oh non, pas du tout ! _le rassura Sara._ Ça c'est le boulot des gars de Médecins Sans Frontières, ce sont eux qui vont sur le terrain. D'ailleurs je pense qu'Eric y retournera dès qu'il aura fini tout ce qu'il a à faire ici. Il a accepté de s'occuper de l'organisation du partenariat avec le NMH parce qu'Amanda y travaille et que ça leur ouvre des portes plus facilement mais sa vraie passion c'est de partir bosser sur place. Tu verrais tout ce qu'il a déjà réalisé au cours de sa carrière à travers le monde ! _s'extasia Sara en se remémorant tout ce qu'Eric lui avait montré.

- _T'aurais aimé faire ça ? _demanda Michael.

Sara s'écarta alors légèrement de lui pour le regarder d'un air interdit.

- _Mais je l'ai fait, _lui rappela-t-elle.

- _Oui, je sais que tu l'as fait quand tu étais plus jeune mais… est-ce que tu aurais aimé continuer à le faire ? _

Sara esquissa un petit sourire, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- _Tu veux dire, au lieu de m'embourgeoiser dans une grande maison en banlieue de Chicago avec un mari, des gosses et… ah non tiens ! On n'a pas de labrador encore !_

_- Tu te moques de moi ! _gémit Michael dans une petite moue piteuse.

_- Oui je me moque de toi ! _lui confirma Sara en passant un bras autour de son cou pour venir lui caresser la nuque. _Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! L'humanitaire sur le terrain a été une petite partie de ma vie qui appartient depuis longtemps au passé et que je ne regrette pas ! J'avais adoré ça mais… je t'aime encore plus ! Ma vie aujourd'hui c'est toi, c'est nos enfants, c'est notre famille et c'est bien plus de bonheur que je n'aurais jamais oser en espérer ! Et si maintenant on m'offre en plus l'opportunité de pouvoir venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin, je vais le faire avec plaisir mais je n'aurais aucunement la nostalgie de mes jeunes années au point de vouloir tout quitter pour repartir à l'aventure !… La seule que j'aie envie de vivre… c'est la nôtre ! _

Dans le silence du salon tout juste éclairé d'une faible lumière tamisé, Michael fixait Sara, la gratifiant d'un de ses regards à l'intensité envoûtante dont lui seul avait le secret. Sans la quitter des yeux, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, replaçant quelques mèches derrière son oreille dans un geste qui s'acheva par une douce caresse sur sa joue.

- _Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime_, finit-il par murmurer alors qu'il se redressait légèrement pour approcher un peu plus son visage de celui de Sara.

Elle esquissa alors un sourire, l'invitant à aller jusqu'au bout de son entreprise. Et Michael n'eut pas à se faire prier pour venir déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sara dans un tendre baiser qu'il choisit de ne pas approfondir trop vite. Une main échouée sur sa nuque, ses lèvres toujours amoureusement scellées aux siennes, il la fit ainsi doucement basculer contre le dossier du canapé.

Puis, alternant de subtils effleurements avec de plus francs contacts, s'amusant parfois à dévier de ses lèvres pour aller frôler le contour de sa bouche, se détachant de temps en temps pour simplement l'admirer et prendre toute la mesure de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans sa vie, reconnectant ensuite leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, savourant le mélange de leurs souffles saccadés, laissant une main caressante vagabonder sur ses cheveux, son visage, son cou, Michael fit preuve d'une habileté au moins aussi indécente que calculée, infligeant ainsi à Sara un délicieux supplice qu'elle n'aurait voulu voir s'arrêter pour rien au monde.

Avide d'un peu plus de contact, elle insinua une main sous la chemise de Michael pour venir à la rencontre de la peau brûlante de son dos. Et lorsque, brisant la barrière de leurs lèvres unies, la langue de Michael rencontra enfin la sienne, Sara ne put contenir un gémissement de satisfaction.

Aux vues de l'heure déjà très avancée et de leur état de fatigue respectif, ils savaient tous deux que cette étreinte resterait chaste. Mais le plaisir de ce tendre moment n'en était pas amoindri pour autant, leurs simples baisers se révélant déjà d'une émotion et d'une sensualité si bouleversantes qu'ils leur permettaient l'entière expression de leur amour en les préservant ainsi de toute frustration. Sachant que les occasions risquaient de se faire plus rares dans les jours à venir, ils profitèrent donc pleinement de cet instant en le prolongeant quelques minutes encore, avant d'aller enfin se coucher.

***************

* NMH : Northwestern Memorial Hospital (Chicago).


	24. Chapitre 23

**19 Janvier**

- _Oh merde ! _gémit-il de lassitude en découvrant qu'il lui en manquait trois pour faire le compte.

Il poussa alors un soupir, quitta sa cuisine, attrapa sa veste pendue dans l'entrée et l'enfila avant de sortir dehors. Il descendit son allée, fit à peine quelques mètres sur le trottoir, et remonta l'allée de la maison voisine. _Obligé qu'elle en ait, _pensa-t-il. _J'espère juste qu'elle est là ! _Il toqua rapidement à la porte et sans même attendre de réponse, il actionna la clenche qui, à son grand soulagement, n'était pas verrouillée.

- _T'es là ma poule ? _demanda-t-il en entrant dans la maison à première vue vide et silencieuse.

Personne ne répondit. Il en conclut qu'elle devait se trouver à l'étage, peut-être sous la douche. À presque onze heures, un dimanche matin, c'était fort probable. Évidemment il n'allait pas monter la prévenir de son passage puisque, si son raisonnement s'avérait exact et qu'elle était bien sous la douche, il y aurait de grandes chances pour qu'il y laisse sa peau. Non, il se contenterait de lui laisser un petit mot sur le frigo, comme d'habitude.

Il contourna donc le bar pour entrer dans la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur espérant y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Au même moment, Pierre descendait les escaliers. Arrivé sur la dernière marche, il se stoppa net, découvrant avec stupéfaction qu'un individu étranger était en train de farfouiller en toute tranquillité dans le réfrigérateur.

- _Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? _interrogea-t-il depuis la marche sur laquelle il était toujours perché.

L'homme du frigo sursauta alors au point qu'il faillit laisser tomber les œufs qu'il tenait dans ses mains, puis se redressa pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix.

- _Vous êtes qui vous ? _demanda-t-il avec une grimace indignée en parcourant des yeux l'imposant mètre quatre-vingt dix de Pierre.

- _Alors ça c'est la meilleure !_ rigola doucement Pierre en descendant enfin de sa marche pour s'approcher de la cuisine sous l'œil peu rassuré du visiteur. _Je vous trouve en train de vous servir dans MON frigo et c'est vous qui avez l'air choqué de me voir ici ! Vous allez me donner votre nom tout de suite et me dire ce que vous fabriquez chez moi !_

Mais l'homme resta silencieux, dévisageant Pierre en fronçant les sourcils et en plissant les yeux.

- _Ce ne serait pas vous Pierre, par hasard ? _questionna-t-il.

- _Votre nom ! _exigea une dernière fois Pierre qui commençait à perdre patience.

- _Jack_, répondit précipitamment l'homme. _Je m'appelle Jack. Je… j'habite à côté, _expliqua-t-il en levant un doigt pour désigner la direction dans laquelle se trouvait sa maison.

C'est alors que de rapides pas raisonnèrent dans les escaliers et Judy apparut. Découvrant Jack dans sa cuisine, elle poussa un soupir en s'approchant.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque encore ! _s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- _Des œufs ! _répondit-il en lui montrant ceux qu'il tenait dans sa main. _J'ai du monde à manger ce midi et il m'en manquait trois pour ce que je voulais faire. _

Tandis que, essayant de comprendre, Pierre regardait alternativement Jack et Judy, cette dernière s'approcha du réfrigérateur pour en observer son contenu.

- _Ouais, c'est bon, tu peux les prendre, il m'en reste assez, _indiqua-t-elle à Jack. _Parce que tu vois, _poursuivit-elle en désignant d'un geste de la main le désordre qui régnait dans sa cuisine, _moi aussi je reçois ce midi ! Sauf qu'à la différence de toi, j'avais prévu mes ingrédients en quantité suffisante !_

Jack eut un haussement d'épaules, faisant fi de la désobligeante remarque.

- _Dis, _reprit-il ensuite en murmurant à l'attention de Judy._ C'est lui le fameux Pierre ?_

_- Oui, _confirma-t-elle. _Et d'ailleurs, comme dorénavant il va vivre ici, il va falloir penser à arrêter tes intrusions inopinées dans ma cuisine ! _

_- Mais je savais pas qu'il devait venir habiter avec toi ? _s'étonna Jack avec ravissement. _Pourquoi tu m'avais rien dit ?_

_- J'ai pas eu le temps, _se justifia Judy dans un soupir.

_- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis que tu es revenue du Canada. C'était bien au fait ? J'ai même pas reçu une petite carte ! _déplora Jack dans une petite moue.

- _Pourquoi je me serais embêtée à t'en envoyer une, tu sais pas lire ! _ricana Judy.

- _Ah ! Ah ! _se força à rire Jack tandis que Pierre se retenait, lui, de le faire de bon cœur.

- _Bon_, reprit plus sérieusement Judy. _Maintenant que tu as ce qu'il te faut, tu vas peut-être pouvoir y aller. C'est pas que je veuille te mettre dehors mais… un peu quand même ! J'ai pas mal de boulot qui m'attend encore !_

_- Ouais, ouais, je te laisse, je te laisse, _déclara Jack en sortant de la cuisine. _On aura le temps de faire connaissance plus tard, _lança-t-il au passage à Pierre qui eut un petit hochement de tête. _Euh, juste une dernière chose Judy_, ajouta-t-il en revenant vers le bar. _Tu voudrais pas me prêter ton zesteur, je vais en avoir besoin pour préparer mon dessert. _

_- Regarde dans tes tiroirs Jack ! _soupira Judy. _C'est toi qui dois l'avoir. Je te l'avais prêté il y a deux mois et tu ne me l'as jamais rendu !_

_- Ah oui ? _s'étonna Jack. _Ah oui ! _confirma-t-il ensuite après une petite seconde de réflexion.

Il repartit alors en direction de l'entrée.

- _Je m'en sers aujourd'hui et je te le ramène demain sans fautes, _promit-il en ouvrant la porte pour quitter la maison.

- _Ouais, c'est ça. Et puis tu en profiteras aussi pour me ramener mon verre doseur, mon moule à madeleines, ma cuillère à glace et la centaine d'œufs que tu me dois déjà ! _lui cria Judy avant qu'il ne disparaisse précipitamment derrière la porte.

Elle poussa alors un soupir, puis se retourna vers Pierre.

_- Bon… alors ça c'était Jack, mon, enfin notre voisin, _se reprit-elle dans un petit sourire. _Et Jack c'est… comment dire… si moi on peut parfois me trouver bizarre, lui c'est carrément un ovni ! _déclara-t-elle pour tenter de le décrire. _Une de ses grandes passions, c'est de venir piquer dans ma cuisine des trucs qu'il ne me rend jamais ! _déplora-t-elle en secouant la tête avec affliction.

- _Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ? _demanda Pierre qui avait encore tant à découvrir sur la vie et les habitudes de Judy.

- _Depuis que j'ai emménagé ici il y a huit ans. Il habitait déjà le quartier bien avant que je débarque. Et ce qu'il faut aussi savoir sur Jack, c'est que c'est un dragueur compulsif pour ne pas dire maladif ! Il tente sa chance avec tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une femme. Quand je me suis installée ici, _se rappela Judy, _dès le premier jour de mon arrivée, il a rappliqué à ma porte. Il m'a dit : « salut, je suis Jack, j'habite à côté ». Moi, courtoise, j'ai lâché mes cartons deux secondes pour venir le saluer, je lui ai dit que j'étais ravie de faire sa connaissance et là, il m'a lancé cash : « vous me faites visiter votre chambre ! »._

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Judy semblait s'amuser à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- _Je lui ai dit que j'allais plutôt lui montrer où se trouvait mon armoire à pharmacie, que ça risquerait de lui être plus utile, il a rigolé, et depuis on est potes. Ce qui est bien avec Jack, c'est qu'il n'est pas lourd. Quand tu lui dis non une fois, il n'insiste pas_.

Pierre esquissa un sourire en regardant tendrement Judy. Il était arrivé chez elle depuis seulement deux jours et déjà, les découvertes et les révélations allaient bon train. Il savait qu'il n'était sûrement pas encore au bout de ses surprises, et cette idée le réjouissait.

- _Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? _finit par lui demander Judy.

- _Non, pour rien… c'est juste que… à Paris les gens ne savent même pas à quoi ressemblent leurs voisins parce que ils n'osent pas se regarder de peur d'avoir à se dire bonjour. Alors qu'ici… je connaissais déjà ta voisine septuagénaire qui se colore les cheveux en rose, bleu ou violet suivant son humeur et qui t'apporte des pots de confiture chaque fois qu'elle en fait, et maintenant… Jack le pilleur de cuisine ! Je me doutais bien qu'en venant vivre ici je ne changerais pas uniquement de pays mais carrément d'univers !_

_- Et alors ? Tu flippes ? _interrogea Judy en même temps qu'elle sortait d'un placard la farine et le sucre nécessaires à la préparation du gâteau à laquelle elle allait s'atteler.

Pierre s'approcha d'elle, se blottit contre son dos, encerclant sa taille de ses bras, et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou avant de caler sa tête contre la sienne pour regarder la rue à travers la fenêtre.

- _Non seulement je ne flippe pas mais en plus j'en redemande. Dis-moi qui habite en face maintenant_, réclama Pierre en désignant d'un petit geste du doigt la maison de l'autre côté de la rue.

Tout en préparant son dessert, Judy entreprit donc de décrire à Pierre l'ensemble de leurs voisins, lui exposant une à une les personnalités aussi diverses que variées qui peuplaient les alentours.

***************

- _Tiens regarde, il est là ! _indiqua Lincoln à Ava en s'arrêtant dans le milieu de l'allée pour pointer son doigt en direction d'un petit arbuste. _Faut que je l'attrape, _expliqua-t-il alors qu'il s'avançait doucement vers sa trouvaille._ Petit, petit, _appela-t-il. _Viens-là sale rat ! _ordonna-t-il ensuite quand l'animal déguerpit de sous l'arbuste pour aller se planquer sous la voiture garée devant le garage.

- _Il va pas venir si tu l'appelles comme ça ! _fit remarquer Ava qui observait la scène en déployant des trésors de patience mais sans s'embêter à cacher sa consternation.

- _Minou, minou, minou, _reprit Lincoln plus gentiment pour tenter d'amadouer le chat.

- _T'as vraiment besoin de faire ça ? _demanda Ava dans un soupir.

_- Mais oui, c'est juste pour la déconne, ça va être marrant ! _

Accroupi devant le véhicule, Lincoln avait tendu sa main vers le chat et restait sans bouger à attendre qu'il ait assez confiance pour venir à lui. Lorsqu'il s'approcha enfin, Lincoln attrapa doucement le félin avant de se redresser pour se tourner vers Ava.

- _Donne-moi le ruban s'te plait._

Ava poussa un nouveau soupir puis, complice malgré elle d'une chose qu'elle ne cautionnait pas, elle sortit de son sac un épais ruban de velours rouge qu'elle tendit à Lincoln.

***************

_- Aïe ! _gémit Judy en portant à sa bouche le pouce qu'elle venait de se brûler en repoussant un peu trop précipitamment un plat au fond du four.

Elle se hâta ensuite de contourner le bar de la cuisine pour aller rapidement ouvrir à ses visiteurs qui venaient de frapper à la porte, ayant à cœur de ne pas les laisser attendre dehors trop longtemps par le froid qu'il faisait.

- _Entrez vite ! _ordonna-t-elle à Lincoln et Ava qui ne se firent pas prier davantage pour se mettre au chaud à l'intérieur alors qu'au même moment, Pierre arrivait à son tour dans l'entrée pour saluer ses invités.

- _Alors je te souhaite officiellement la bienvenue en Amérique ! _lui lança Ava avec un grand sourire. _En tant qu'Australienne de naissance qui vit ici depuis plus de vingt ans, je peux te dire qu'on se fait très vite au pays mais c'est par contre plus difficile de s'habituer aux habitants… enfin surtout certains ! _indiqua-t-elle en posant un regard insistant sur Lincoln qui lui fit une grimace avant de s'approcher de Pierre.

_- Moi aussi je te souhaite la bienvenue et j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi._

Lincoln retira son bras de derrière son dos pour tendre à Pierre un chat qui avait un gros ruban rouge noué autour de son cou.

- _Mais… qu'est-ce que…, _s'hébéta Pierre, perplexe, qui prit l'animal en interrogeant du regard une Ava qui implorait silencieusement sa clémence face à la bêtise de Lincoln.

- _Mais c'est Twister ! _intervint aussitôt Judy qui attrapa la tête du félin pour la tourner vers elle et l'examiner de plus près. _Tu lui offres mon chat ?! _s'indigna-t-elle en regardant Lincoln.

- _Oui ! Michael te l'avait d'abord offert, là c'est moi qui l'offre à Pierre et comme ça c'est votre chat à tous les deux maintenant ! _expliqua-t-il en ricanant.

- _Bah écoute, merci beaucoup, _reprit Pierre qui avait du mal à cacher son amusement.

- _Non, non ! Il n'y a pas de merci qui tienne ! _s'exaspéra Judy qui retira Twister des bras de Pierre avant de lever les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. _Non mais quel taré ! _soupira-t-elle alors que Lincoln ricanait de plus belle.

Judy alla ensuite poser le chat sur le bar et commença à ôter le nœud de son cou.

- _Regarde-moi comme il t'a ridiculisé en plus, _marmonna-t-elle avant de déposer un bisou sur la tête du félin.

- _Je savais pas que c'était Michael qui t'avait offert Twister ? _reprit plus sérieusement Ava en s'approchant pour caresser l'animal.

- _Si. Il me l'avait donné juste avant que je parte travailler à Washington. On n'allait plus beaucoup se voir et il voulait que je puisse continuer à embêter quelqu'un qui ne protesterait pas !_

_- T'as bossé à Washington ! _s'étonna Ava.

Judy la fixa alors en plissant les yeux.

- _Il va falloir qu'on se refasse une petite partie de « je n'ai jamais… » toutes les deux ! On se connaît pas encore assez je crois ! _

_- J'en saurais peut-être plus sur toi si Linc savait parler d'autre chose que de sport ou de grosses cylindrées ! _répliqua Ava.

- _Et voilà, ça va être de ma faute en plus ! _maugréa Lincoln en passant derrière Ava pour aller s'installer au salon avec Pierre.

Judy reposa ensuite son chat au sol avant de contourner le bar pour se remettre aux fourneaux.

- _En fait, _reprit-elle à l'attention d'Ava, _le premier travaille que j'ai pris après mes études, c'était pas dans le génie civil mais dans le génie militaire, _expliqua-t-elle tout en disposant ses amuse-bouches sur un plat._ J'ai passé quatre ans en tant qu'ingénieur pour le Pentagone. J'étais affectée au département qui s'occupait du développement de tout ce qui est nouvelle technologie en matière de communication et d'espionnage._

_- Ouah ! _s'exclama Ava_. C'est des trucs top secret ça !_

_- Ouais, _confirma Judy. _Mais c'est bien moins excitant que ça en a l'air ! _déplora-t-elle_. Y a une telle paranoïa qu'ils surveillent les moindres faits et gestes de tout le monde et c'est très contraignant. Par exemple t'as pas le droit de voyager à l'étranger. Des fois que tu irais vendre les concepts développés aux pays ennemis ! Enfin c'est une ambiance très particulière et c'est pas facile de te faire une vie sociale quand tu dois rendre compte de toutes tes connaissances à ton supérieur. Donc j'ai fait quatre ans et puis je me suis tirée ! _

_- Mais ça t'a laissé le temps de bien voir que ce sont tous des pourris et des corrompus là-dedans ! _lança Lincoln depuis le salon.

- _Mmouais_, dut reconnaître Judy dans une petite grimace. _Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont tous comme ça, il y a en effet des choses pas très jolies qui se passent_.

Elle s'interrompit le temps d'apporter au salon les deux plats de petits-fours qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Elle s'installa sur un des petits poufs et attendit qu'Ava se soit assise dans le canapé à côté de Lincoln pour poursuivre.

- _Quand tu bosses là-bas, en tant que simple employé, tu restes cantonné à ton département et tu ne communiques pas avec les autres afin qu'il y ait le moins de fuite possible. Mais il suffit de laisser traîner un peu ses oreilles pour en apprendre de belles ! Dans mon département, on travaillait surtout pour les services secrets américains. Et quand tu comprends au détour d'une conversation entre ton supérieur et un agent qu'ils prévoient d'utiliser ton travail non pas contre un pays hostile mais contre leurs propres concitoyens, des politiciens le plus souvent… tu te dis qu'il y a en effet quelque chose de pas très net ! _

_- De carrément pas net tu veux dire ! _renchérit Lincoln avec aigreur.

- _Bon d'accord, t'as failli griller sur la chaise électrique à cause de magouilles de ce genre, _lui concéda Judy._ Mais tu vas peut-être arriver à t'en remettre un jour, non ? _

_- Non ! _décréta Lincoln avant de croiser ses bras d'un air boudeur.

Judy le regarda alors quelques secondes en secouant la tête avec amusement. Puis la sonnette retentit et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir aux arrivants. Tina fut la première à entrer, réclamant au passage un bisou à Judy qui se pencha pour le lui donner. Michael et Sara pénétrèrent ensuite à leur tour dans la maison. Et pendant que la petite famille allait rejoindre les autres au salon, Judy partit chercher les boissons à la cuisine.

- _C'est quoi ça ? _interrogea Lincoln quand il vit revenir Judy avec deux bouteilles de jus de fruit dans les mains.

_- C'est du jus de pomme. Tout le monde aime le jus de pomme j'espère ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Attends, tu déconnes ! _s'indigna Lincoln. _On va pas fêter l'emménagement de Pierre au jus de pomme alors que je sais très bien que vous avez des bouteilles de Champagne français !_

_- En effet, on a du Champagne, et du très bon en plus, _confirma Judy. _Mais tu vois, je me suis dit que pour une fois, ce serait sympa si on se montrait un peu solidaire avec Sara ! _

_- On va se priver de boire de l'alcool tout ça parce qu'elle est enceinte ? _s'offusqua Lincoln qui semblait être le seul que cette idée dérangeait.

- _Oui. Enfin… à moins qu'elle nous autorise à en consommer sans elle, _déclara Judy en regardant Sara avec un petit sourire qu'elle tentait de contenir.

- _Je suis très touchée de ton attention Judy, _répondit Sara qui essaya elle aussi de rester la plus sérieuse possible. _Mais vous n'avez peut-être pas besoin de tous m'accompagner dans mon calvaire. Je suis sûre que Lincoln sera ravi de me démontrer toute sa compassion en se contentant d'un jus de pomme mais à côté de ça, tu peux ouvrir une bouteille de Champagne pour vous autres, ça ne me dérange pas._

- _T'es pas sérieuse là ? _s'inquiéta Lincoln en regardant Sara.

- _Oh si ! La grosse est très sérieuse ! _rétorqua-t-elle en hochant la tête et en le fixant avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre que l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

Tandis que Ava comprenait enfin la manœuvre et se retenait de rire, Lincoln resta interdit quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur Michael, espérant qu'il pourrait plaider en sa faveur auprès de Sara. Mais il se contenta de lever ses mains en secouant sa tête en signe de refus silencieux. Lincoln reporta alors son regard sur Sara.

- _Mais c'était pas méchant quand je t'appelais « la grosse » ! _se défendit-il. _C'était affectueux !_

_- Oui, bien sûr, j'en doute pas une seconde ! _ironisa Sara. _T'es toujours adorable avec moi et c'est pour ça que je sais que, toi plus que quiconque, ça ne t'embêtera pas de trinquer au jus de pomme avec moi pour que je me sente moins seule !_

Alors que cette fois Judy et Ava ne purent se retenir de pouffer de rire, Lincoln chercha rapidement du regard ce qui pourrait le tirer d'affaire.

- _Mais il y a déjà Tina qui boit aussi de jus de pomme ! _fit-il remarquer en désignant sa nièce d'une main. _T'es pas toute seule !_

- _C'est pas pareil, _rétorqua Sara. _Elle ne se prive pas de Champagne par compassion envers moi mais parce qu'elle a cinq ans et demi !_

Lincoln ouvrit la bouche, prêt à riposter, mais ne sachant qu'ajouter, il dut se résigner et Sara afficha alors un sourire satisfait.

Et lorsque le moment fut venu de lever son verre en l'honneur de l'arrivée de Pierre chez Judy, Lincoln regarda avec douleur les flûtes remplies de Champagne doré et pétillant, puis assassina Sara du regard avant de porter à ses lèvres son verre de jus de pomme dont il but une gorgée en grimaçant, trahissant une amertume qui n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec le goût du jus de fruit.

***************

Le déjeuner était maintenant bien entamé et depuis le début du repas, le projet humanitaire qui allait bientôt sceller le destin de l'hôpital de Chicago à celui de la Bolivie avait été le principal sujet de discussion.

- _Nous on sait déjà que c'est d'accord depuis longtemps, _expliqua Sara, _mais le chef donne sa réponse officielle mercredi, avec conférence de presse et tout le toutim. Et ce n'est qu'à partir de là que les choses sérieuses vont commencer et qu'on va pouvoir se mettre réellement au boulot pour créer le nouveau service._

_- Ah la vache, ça va être génial ! _s'extasia Pierre maintenant qu'il connaissait tous les détails du projet. _Si j'avais pas été aussi sensible à la vue du sang, je crois que j'aurais fait des études de médecine rien que pour ça !_

_- Pour faire de l'humanitaire ? _demanda Judy avec étonnement.

- _Mais oui ! Carrément ! _confirma Pierre. _Bien sûr, je sais qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être toubib pour faire ça mais je trouve que ça te donne une position privilégiée, t'es directement au contact de la population, ça permet des échanges humains d'une richesse rare ! Mon père adore tous ces genres d'initiative et il a déjà financé bon nombre de projets comme ça. Il le fait toujours anonymement parce qu'il ne recherche aucune reconnaissance évidemment. Et une fois, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais été avec lui en Afrique sur un site où une des associations qu'il soutient creusait des puits, vous savez, pour apporter de l'eau aux villages isolés. C'était une expérience incroyable et j'avais justement rencontré des gars de Médecins Sans Frontières là-bas… Ils font un boulot de dingue ! _s'exclama-t-il en laissant percevoir une sincère admiration. _Sara, _reprit-il, _tu verras avec Eric mais s'il y a besoin de financements supplémentaires, moi j'en parle à mon père et je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de participer !_

_- Oh non ! _protesta alors Judy._ De quoi je vais avoir l'air avec mes sept malheureux millions que je leur donne si ton père arrive et leur signe un chèque de cinquante millions !_ déclara-t-elle la mine dépitée avant que Pierre, amusé, ne lui passe une main réconfortante sur la joue.

- _Sept malheureux millions, _répéta ensuite Lincoln en secouant la tête, encore plus dépité que Judy mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- _Eh ! Je ne te les avais jamais promis ! _lui fit remarquer Judy._ Encore que j'aurais peut-être dû, _reprit-elle en se tapotant la bouche du bout du doigt pour reconsidérer la chose. _Avec un peu de chance, sept millions de dollars te permettraient peut-être d'acheter enfin de vrais cadeaux aux gens !_

Ava pouffa de rire et Michael la regarda, puis son frère, avant de se tourner vers Judy.

- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _interrogea-t-il avec un petit sourire, pressentant que tout ceci devait cacher une anecdote qui méritait d'être entendue.

Judy s'apprêtait à répondre quand une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, la coupant dans son élan. Elle se tourna alors pour fixer la porte de la pièce d'où provenait la mélodie avant de regarder Michael.

- _C'est le téléphone de mon bureau, _annonça-t-elle désolée car sachant ce que ça voulait dire.

- _Réponds pas ! _lui intima Michael.

- _Mais s'ils veulent juste un renseignement et que je ne leur donne pas et que ça les empêche de continuer à bosser ?_

Un silence s'installa autour de la table, seulement brisé par intermittence au rythme de la sonnerie insistante. Judy finit par se lever pour rejoindre son bureau, pénétrant dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- _Je sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, _marmonna Michael, _mais peu importe le problème, il est hors de question que je mette les pieds au bureau ! _déclara-t-il, déterminé à ne pas passer un autre dimanche à travailler.

Dans son bureau, Judy avait décroché pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait bien d'un de ses collègues qui l'appelait depuis leur lieu de travail.

- _… tu vois un peu le problème ! _conclut Phil après avoir exposé à Judy le soucis majeur qui paralysait l'avancée de son travail avec ses collègues._ Si on ne trouve pas rapidement un moyen de corriger ça c'est deux semaines de boulot qui partent en fumée et on aurait plus qu'à tout reprendre… sauf qu'on a pas le temps de recommencer ! Là Johnson est debout au bord de la fenêtre, à deux doigts de sauter dans le vide, et c'est pas des blagues !_

Judy ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir en se frottant les sourcils.

- _Ça je m'en doutais de toutes façons qu'on finirait pas faire des conneries à travailler aussi vite ! _déplora-t-elle. _Un truc comme ça, habituellement, on le voit venir à des kilomètres et on ne se fait pas avoir comme des débutants ! Et vous êtes sûrs que ça ne passe vraiment pas ? Vous avez bien vérifié les calculs ?_

_- Judy, ça fait trois heures qu'on compte et recompte, et qu'on tourne le problème dans tout les sens pour tenter de trouver une solution qui ne nous obligerait pas à revoir entièrement tous les plans ! D'habitude c'est Michael qui arrive toujours à nous sortir une idée d'on ne sait où et qui nous tire d'affaire. J'ai essayé de le joindre chez lui et sur son portable mais ça ne répond pas !_

_- Je sais, il est chez moi._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez toi ? _s'étonna Phil.

- _Non mais est-ce que je te demande comment va ta mère moi ? _rétorqua Judy pour enrayer la curiosité de Phil. _Et puis pour Michael, oublie ! Ça devra attendre demain, il va pas vouloir venir bosser aujourd'hui._

_- Non mais ça ne m'amuse pas non plus de bosser un dimanche ! Sauf que si on doit se relayer pour travailler sept jours sur sept c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison : on manque de temps ! Alors je sais qu'avec Michael vous avez déjà passé votre dimanche au bureau la semaine dernière et qu'aujourd'hui c'était pas votre tour, mais là on est bloqué et on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre une après-midi de boulot !_

_- Je sais, _concéda Judy dans un soupir_. Je… bon, quitte pas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

Judy posa le combiné sur son bureau, se rendit à la porte de la pièce et l'ouvrit pour se poster dans l'encadrement.

- _Michael, tu peux venir deux minutes s'il te plait ? _demanda-t-elle avec une mine crispée.

- _Non ! _répondit-il d'un ton catégorique. _C'est mon premier jour de repos depuis plus d'une semaine, ils déconnent ou quoi !_

_- Je t'en pris_, implora Judy. _C'est déjà suffisamment pénible comme ça !_

Mais Michael ne bougea pas, restant assis sur sa chaise à fixer Judy depuis la salle à manger.

- _Et bien viens au moins dire toi-même à Phil que tu ne veux pas travailler aujourd'hui sinon il va me prendre la tête ! _finit par déclarer Judy après un petit silence tendu.

Michael hésita encore une seconde puis, à contre cœur, il se leva pour rejoindre le bureau de Judy. Restée à table, Sara perdit son regard dans le vide en esquissant un sourire amer et entendu puisqu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer dans les minutes à venir.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'Ava avait entrepris de débarrasser la table et de rapporter des assiettes propres en vue du dessert, Michael sortit enfin du bureau, suivi de Judy qui tenait un épais dossier sous son bras.

- _Euh…, _commença-t-il en se frottant nerveusement le front,_ il faut… il faut qu'on y aille, _déclara-t-il puisque Phil avait réussi à le convaincre de venir rejoindre ses collègues pour tenter de leur apporter une aide précieuse et salvatrice.

- _Je suis désolée, _reprit Judy, sincèrement navrée, _mais c'est un cas de force majeure et…_

_- Oui, on se doute_, la coupa Pierre avec un sourire compréhensif. _C'est pas grave._

- _Ça fera plus de gâteau pour nous ! _lança Lincoln pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère et de dédramatiser la situation.

- _Et t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe de tout_, indiqua Ava tandis qu'elle repartait dans la cuisine avec Lincoln pour finir de préparer le dessert.

Et alors que Judy se dirigeait maintenant dans l'entrée pour se préparer à partir, Pierre se leva de table pour la rejoindre.

- _Tu sais si vous en avez pour longtemps ? _lui demanda-t-il.

- _Y a de grandes chances, oui. Le problème, tu vois, c'est que quand un groupe d'ingénieurs relativement intelligents se fout dans la merde, en général il ne le fait pas qu'à moitié ! Alors quand après il faut réparer, c'est pas simple !_

Dans la salle, Michael était venu s'assoire à côté de Sara, restée assise, le regard dans le vague, silencieuse et résignée.

- _J'irais pas si ce n'était pas vraiment important, _finit-il par lui murmurer en lui caressant doucement la main.

Sans le regarder, Sara hocha la tête.

- _Je t'en pris, dis-moi quelque chose, _supplia Michael.

Sara tourna enfin son visage vers celui de Michael pour ancrer son regard dans le sien. Elle était déçue qu'il ait encore à partir travailler, certes, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas le voir culpabiliser davantage pour une situation dont il n'était pas responsable, devant laquelle il était impuissant, et qui, elle le savait, le contrariait au moins autant qu'elle. Alors elle prit sur elle et doucement, passa une main sur sa joue en esquissant un sourire.

- _Je t'aime_, lui souffla-t-elle.

Michael poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et lui rendit son sourire avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.

- _Je t'aime aussi_, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en même temps qu'il se relevait de sa chaise.

Il contourna ensuite la table pour s'approcher de Tina et lui déposer un bisou sur la joue en lui caressant les cheveux, puis il se dirigea enfin dans l'entrée pour quitter la maison avec Judy.

- _Encore désolée_, s'excusa-t-elle une dernière fois auprès de ses invités avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

- _Ça va ? _demanda Pierre à Sara en venant se rassoire à sa place.

Sara poussa un soupir en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme.

- _Ouais… C'est juste que… je l'ai quasiment pas vu de la semaine ! _déplora-t-elle. _Je suis déjà couchée quand il rentre le soir et je dors encore quand il part le matin !_

_- Je sais, _compatit Pierre. _Je suis là depuis vendredi et ce n'est que ce matin que j'ai vraiment eu le temps de parler avec Judy. Mais il faut se dire que ce n'est que pour quelques semaines, ça va pas durer !… Enfin j'espère ! _s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment les habitudes de travail de Judy.

_- Non, t'en fais pas, _le rassura Sara dans un petit rire._ La situation est en effet exceptionnelle mais en temps normal, leurs horaires sont plutôt cool, y a pas à se plaindre_.

- _Dis Pierre_, intervint Lincoln en arrivant avec un plat dans les mains. _C'est Judy qui a fait le gâteau ? _interrogea-t-il en regardant avec une grimace le dessert qu'il posa sur la table.

- _Euh… oui_, répondit Pierre. _P__ourquoi ?_

_- Ben regarde toi-même ! _déclara Lincoln en désignant le gâteau d'un geste de la main. _Il a une drôle de tête, non ?_

Tout comme Pierre, Sara s'approcha alors pour attraper une part du gâteau qu'elle examina de plus près.

- _En effet, _confirma-t-elle en découvrant l'étrange apparence du dessert. _Il a dû y avoir un problème !_

_- À mon avis elle a dû se tromper dans les proportions, _supposa Ava en revenant à son tour de la cuisine.

- _Ouais, _concéda Pierre avant d'afficher un petit sourire coupable en regardant ses invités. _Possible que j'aie un peu perturbé sa concentration pendant qu'elle le préparait_, avoua-t-il en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas resté très sage pendant que Judy confectionnait son dessert, la troublant ainsi davantage alors qu'elle était déjà occupée à lui présenter un à un tous leurs voisins.

Tandis que Sara et Ava fixaient Pierre avec amusement, Lincoln poussa un soupir.

_- Alors ça je m'en doutais !_

Devant les regards interrogateurs de la tablée, Lincoln s'expliqua.

- _Le fait que tu vives ici ne va pas du tout améliorer les talents culinaires de Judy finalement, bien au contraire !_

_- Surtout qu'elle n'est déjà pas aidée la pauvre, avec Jack qui lui pique tous ses ustensiles ! _rigola Ava, vite rejointe par Sara.

- _Oh ! Vous connaissez Jack ! _en déduit Pierre.

- _Qui ne connaît pas Jack ! _ricana Lincoln. _Le seul type assez inconscient pour draguer une femme sous le nez de son mec !_

Voyant Sara pouffer de rire et Lincoln et Ava échanger un regard complice et entendu, Pierre comprit rapidement que Judy n'avait pas dû être la seule à subir les assauts de leur Don Juan de voisin. Sara et Ava entreprirent donc de lui raconter leur première rencontre respective avec Jack. Et si c'était Judy qui était venue au secours de la première puisqu'elles se trouvaient ensembles lorsque le contact s'était produit, c'était par contre Lincoln qui s'était chargé de faire comprendre à Jack que la deuxième n'était pas disponible non plus. Et il y avait fort à parier pour que l'intrépide dragueur tremble encore certaines nuits en se remémorant son altercation avec un Lincoln Burrows pour le moins dissuasif.


	25. Chapitre 24

_Je fais un petit coucou à lakoe3006 qui m'a laissé un gentil message, merci !, et ma Juju, un gros bisou à toi !!_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**12-13 Février **

_- Non, ça le fait pas si on part sur une base de 120°._

Penchée au-dessus de la grande table à dessin en face de Michael, Judy lui attrapa le rapporteur des mains pour le remettre dans le bons sens en poussant un soupir de consternation.

- _Et comme ça, c'est mieux ? _demanda-t-elle en fixant Michael avec un sourcil relevé._ T'as un problème ? Je te sens pas du tout concentré là !_

_- Non, c'est bon. J'avais pas remarqué que je l'avais pris à l'envers, ça arrive ! _se défendit Michael.

- _Ça arrive à un élève de primaire qui découvre ce qu'est un rapporteur mais pas à un ingénieur qui a quinze ans de métier ! _rétorqua Judy.

Michael eut un petit haussement d'épaules puis reporta son attention sur son plan pour y faire ses tracés. Après avoir passé quelques secondes à le regarder, Judy choisit de ne pas insister, sachant que, comme à son habitude, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il finirait par lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Elle reprit donc elle aussi son travail, vérifiant les cotes sur son propre plan, en attendant qu'il se décide à cracher le morceau.

_- Tu sais que Sara devait encore passer l'après-midi avec ce Rick là ! _lança soudainement Michael sans même relever le nez de ses plans.

- _Oh c'est donc ça ! _comprit Judy dans un murmure et avec un petit sourire. _Alors déjà il ne s'appelle pas Rick mais Eric, _corrigea-t-elle. _Et ils travaillent ensemble alors c'est normal qu'ils soient amenés à se voir régulièrement._

_- Mais c'est quasiment tous les jours depuis qu'elle est en congés. Et d'ailleurs si elle est en congés c'est pour se reposer, pas pour monter le nouveau service de l'hôpital !_

_- D'après ce que j'ai compris, pour l'instant son travail ne consiste qu'à remplir des papiers ou passer des coups de fils quelques heures par jour, ça va pas la tuer ! Et puis tu connais Sara, elle supporte pas de rester à rien faire. _

_- Et elle peut pas faire du tricot, comme tout le monde, _marmonna Michael pour lui-même.

Judy le regarda alors en secouant la tête avec amusement.

- _T'es jaloux ? _demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _Mais non ! _s'exaspéra Michael en se redressant avant de faire quelques pas jusqu'à un des placards de son bureau dans lequel il commença à farfouiller. _Mais ces derniers jours, ce type aura passé plus de temps avec ma femme que moi ! Bon sang, où sont les calques ? _pesta-t-il soudainement, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait dans son placard.

- _C'est Johnson qui les a je crois, _lui indiqua calmement Judy.

Michael poussa un soupir puis quitta son bureau pour rejoindre celui de son patron. En s'engouffrant brusquement dans le couloir, il manqua de percuter Phil qui arrivait en sens inverse. Il grommela alors un juron avant de poursuivre sa route à travers le couloir d'un pas trahissant une évidente nervosité. Phil le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes puis entra de le bureau pour s'approcher de Judy.

- _Ça s'arrange pas, lui, on dirait ! _lança-t-il._ Heureusement qu'on a bientôt fini parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il commence sérieusement à perdre patience !_

_- Ça peut se comprendre_, déclara Judy pour prendre la défense de Michael. _Sara peut accoucher à n'importe quel moment et lui il est coincé au bureau du matin au soir. Il est un peu tendu, c'est normal._

Et tandis que Phil le lui concédait dans un petit hochement de tête, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Judy regarda l'appareil sur le bureau de Michael puis se tourna vers Phil.

- _Tu crois qu'il faut que je réponde ? _interrogea-t-elle.

- _C'est sa ligne personnelle_, lui rappela Phil. _… Mais ce n'est visiblement pas le genre de détails qui t'arrête_, reprit-il en voyant que Judy avait déjà contourné le bureau pour s'approcher du téléphone sur lequel elle posa une main.

- _C'est peut-être un fournisseur et c'est peut-être important_, se justifia-t-elle avant de décrocher. _Allô ?_

_- Judy ? _s'étonna la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Ah Sara ! _reconnut Judy. _Salut, ça va ? _demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour s'appuyer sur le bord du bureau, faisant maintenant face à l'immense fenêtre de la pièce qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la ville.

- _Oui__…__ euh__…__ je voulais parler à Michael mais il est peut-être pas là ?_

_- Si, si. Il est juste parti récupérer des papiers dans le bureau de Johnson, je te le passe dès qu__'__il revient. Eric est toujours chez toi là ?_

_- Oui, et d__'__ailleurs on se demandait, vous avez eu le temps de jeter un coup d__'__œil aux papiers que je vous ai donné avec Pierre ? _

_- Moi je l__es __ai lu vite fait et__…__ attends, quitte pas, _s'interrompit Judy en se retournant après avoir senti quelqu'un lui tapoter sur l'épaule. _Quoi ?_

_- Ça va ? Je te dérange pas trop là ? _lui demanda Michael qu'elle n'avait pas vu revenir.

- _C__'__est Sara, alors je me suis dit que ça t__'__embêterait pas si je répondais, _se défendit Judy.

- _Tu m__'__expliques comment tu pouvais savoir que c__'__était Sara avant d__'__avoir décroché ?_

Judy resta à fixer Michael en silence, puis elle lança un petit coup d'œil à Phil qui, toujours debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, semblait bien curieux de voir comment elle allait s'en sortir. Judy reporta ensuite son regard sur Michael avec un grand sourire.

- _Je suis médium ! _

_- T__'__es surtout très casse-pieds ! _rétorqua Michael dans un soupir de lassitude en lui arrachant le téléphone des mains. _Sors de mon bureau, et toi aussi Phil ! _ordonna-t-il en désignant du doigt la sortie.

Il regarda alors ses deux collègues quitter son bureau, se navra au passage de les entendre pouffer de rire, puis porta enfin le combiné à son oreille.

- _Sara, y a un problème ? _demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- _Non, non, ça va, t'inquiète pas, _le rassura-t-elle. _Euh… je voulais juste savoir… tu rentres pas manger ce soir ?_

Seul dans son bureau, Michael ferma douloureusement les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration.

_- Tu sais, c__'__est très désagréable à entendre quand tu poses la question de cette manière ! _lui fit-il remarquer.

- _Je vais pas te demander si tu rentres ou pas alors que je connais la réponse. Je veux juste une confirmation_.

Michael prit une nouvelle respiration. Il avait bien conscience que, depuis un mois, Sara avait déployé des trésors de patience face aux horaires de travail qui lui étaient imposés au bureau. Mais ces derniers jours, le rythme s'étant encore accru, il est vrai que cela faisait plusieurs soirs de suite qu'il ne dînait pas à la maison et elle commençait visiblement à perdre de son indulgence, ne parvenant plus toujours à retenir des répliques de ce genre. Michael savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il choisit donc de rester le plus calme possible.

- _Non, en effet, on a une réunion de prévue à vingt heures alors je ne vais pas avoir le temps de rentrer entre deux_, lui indiqua-t-il.

- _Ava vient de m'appeler. Elle est toute seule ce soir alors on va dîner chez elle avec Tina. Je voulais juste te prévenir, des fois que tu rentrerais avant nous, _lui expliqua Sara. _Ça m'étonnerait mais bon_, marmonna-t-elle ensuite.

- _C'est Eric que j'entends derrière toi ? _interrogea Michael qui pouvait distinguer des bruits de fond au travers du téléphone.

- _Oui, et Amanda, elle vient de nous rejoindre. Est-ce que tu veux bien me repasser Judy, faut que je lui demande quelque chose vite fait avant qu'Eric s'en aille._

_- Euh… ouais, quitte pas._

Sans bouger de son bureau, Michael fit un signe à Judy qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'en face pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

- _Sara veut te parler_, lui indiqua-t-il en lui présentant le téléphone.

Judy attrapa le combiné, le plaqua contre elle et resta ainsi à fixer Michael.

- _Quoi ? _finit-il par demander.

- _Tu me laisses s'il te plait_, lui somma-t-elle.

- _Tu me vires de mon bureau là ? _s'offusqua Michael.

- _Tout à fait, _lui confirma-t-elle très sérieusement.

Il leva les mains en secouant la tête, n'en revenant pas, puis fut bien obligé de se résigner à sortir de la pièce. Une fois seule, Judy put reprendre la communication.

- _Je t'écoute Sara._

_- Oui, en fait Eric part demain à New-York au siège de MSF pour leur présenter une première estimation des financements disponibles alors je voulais être sûre qu'avec Pierre vous ayez bien lu les papiers que je vous ai donné l'autre jour et que vous soyez toujours d'accord ?_

_- Oui, oui. Moi je les ai regardé rapidement parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps évidemment, mais je suis ok. Et Pierre, lui, les a bien étudié, il en a parlé avec son père, et c'est bon aussi. T'as qu'à dire à Eric qu'il n'hésite pas à appeler Pierre directement s'il veut, s'il a besoin d'en savoir plus._

_- Ouais, d'accord. De toutes façons c'est lui qui vous tiendra au courant pour la suite des évènements maintenant et je pense que vous serez convoqués à New-York pour la signature._

_- Tu sais dans combien de temps à peu près ?_

_- Non, pas trop. Mais ce ne sera sûrement pas avant plusieurs semaines encore._

_- Et en attendant d'avoir officiellement tous les financements, vous faites quoi ? _

_- Je sais pas trop mais comme personnellement, j'ai pour projet immédiat d'avoir un bébé, quoi qu'ils fassent, ce sera de toutes façons sans moi pendant quelques temps ! _indiqua Sara.

- _Ah ah ! _rigola Judy. _Ça veut dire que tu prends enfin un vrai congé ? C'est Michael qui va être content ! _s'amusa-t-elle.

_- Oui. Je sais qu'il n'aimait pas trop que je m'occupe de ça maintenant mais j'aidais juste un peu Eric, c'était pas énorme comme travail !_

_- C'est ce que j'ai pas arrêté de lui dire ! _soupira Judy. _Mais tu sais, je crois que c'était pas le seul problème. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _s'étonna Sara.

Judy balaya alors le bureau du regard pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours bien seule puis reprit en murmurant.

- _Moi je pense que tu aurais dû lui dire au sujet d'Eric. Il aurait sûrement été moins tendu._

_- Tu veux dire que, ce qu'il l'embêtait, c'est que je passe du temps avec un homme !_

_- Bah, en plus de tout le reste, je pense en effet que le fait de te savoir seule avec Eric pendant des heures, même s'il te fait entièrement confiance, c'est pas le problème, ça devait quand même pas être une idée très agréable ! _plaida Judy en faveur de Michael.

Sara resta silencieuse à l'autre bout du fil.

- _J'avais pas réalisé que ça pouvait le gêner, _finit-elle par déclarer. _Il aurait dû m'en parler._

_- Ben… il voulait peut-être pas que tu penses qu'il te reprochait de passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que lui-même passait tout son temps au bureau sans que tu le lui reproches. Ou alors, comme il sait que ce projet de mécénat te tient beaucoup à cœur, il avait peut-être pas envie de pourrir l'ambiance avec une stupide jalousie. Enfin j'en sais rien. La psychologie masculine, j'arrive pas toujours à suivre moi !_

Sara eut un petit rire avant de reprendre :

- _Bon_. _Je crois que c'est un peu tard maintenant puisqu'Eric s'en va demain et que je ne vais plus le revoir avant un petit moment mais… je vais lui dire quand même, je veux voir comment il va réagir !_

_- Ok, _s'amusa Judy. _Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois retourner bosser, il faut absolument que j'aie fini ce que j'ai commencé avant la réunion de ce soir._

_- D'accord. Bon courage, _lui souhaita Sara.

- _Merci. Bonne soirée._

Après avoir raccroché, Judy sortit de la pièce, traversa le couloir et se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau où Phil et Michael étaient restés à discuter.

_- C'est bon, on peut se remettre au travail_, indiqua-t-elle.

Michael et Phil se levèrent alors aussitôt des fauteuils sur lesquels ils étaient assis et retournèrent avec Judy dans le bureau de Michael. À peine quelques minutes après avoir reprit leur ouvrage, Greta, un bloc note dans une main et un stylo dans l'autre, toqua à la porte du bureau restée ouverte.

- _Je viens prendre vos commandes pour le repas de ce soir_, annonça-t-elle.

Pour perdre le moins de temps possible, Johnson avait en effet pris l'habitude de faire livrer les repas de ses employés directement au bureau afin qu'ils puissent se restaurer sur place et, de préférence, tout en continuant à travailler.

- _Et qu'est-ce que vous nous proposez de bon cette fois ? _demanda Phil.

_- Oh bah vous savez, on va encore faire dans le rapi__de et le pratique, _expliqua Greta. _Ce soir c'est menu chinois, je vais aller passer commande chez le petit traiteur en bas de la rue._

- _Oh non ! _gémit alors Judy. _J'en peux plus de manger chinois ! Regardez Greta, _reprit-elle en s'approchant de la vieille dame. _Regardez, mes yeux sont en train de se brider à force ! _lui montra-t-elle en désignant ses paupières du doigt.

- _Je suis désolée, _se navra Greta avec amusement. _Mais si je vous propose encore des pizzas, du mexicain ou du simple fast-food, vous allez aussi me dire que vous en avez marre !_

_- Oui_, reconnut Judy dans un soupir las. _La vérité c'est que j'en ai marre de petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner ici !_

_- Je sais, je sais, _compatit Greta. _Mais vous êtes dans la dernière ligne droite, c'est bientôt fini, _lança-t-elle pour encourager les trois ingénieurs_. Et vous avez vraiment fait du bon boulot, vous pourrez être fiers de vous !_

_- Vous aussi vous avez fait du bon travail ! _lui répondit Phil. _Rien que par votre présence et votre sourire, vous avez été d'un précieux soutien et toutes ces heures passées ici en n'ont été que moins pénibles !_

_- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais aucune influence auprès de Monsieur Johnson pour ce qui est de l'attribution des augmentations ! _rétorqua Greta avec un petit sourire tandis que Michael et Judy pouffaient de rire.

- _Oh vous me vexez Greta, _bouda Phil._ Comme si mes compliments étaient forcément intéressés !_

_- Bon aller mes cocos, _reprit plus sérieusement la vieille dame. _Dîtes-moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir pour votre dîner !_

***************

- _… donc pour les poutres sculptées, c'est réglé. Bien. Alors… passons aux balcons suspendus. Est-ce que…_

Apercevant Judy qui piquait sévèrement du nez à l'autre bout de la table, Johnson dut s'interrompre.

- _Euh__…__ Scofield, vous voulez bien réveiller votre voisine de table là, parce qu__'__elle va encore dire qu__'__elle n__'__était pas au courant des décisions prises !_

_- Bon sang, j__'__ai l__'__impression d__'__être revenu au lycée, _marmonna Michael dans un soupir de lassitude avant de se mettre à tapoter le bras de Judy en l'appelant doucement.

- _Hein ? Quoi ? _émergea-t-elle brusquement. _Je dormais pas ! _se défendit-elle aussitôt. _Je reposais juste mes yeux, _expliqua-t-elle mais sans convaincre grand monde.

- _É__coutez, _reprit Johnson à l'attention de tous ses employés assis autour de la table. _Je sais qu__'__il est__…__ plus d__'__une heure et demi du matin_, indiqua-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, _et que c__'__est tout sauf une heure convenable pour travailler, mais je pense que vous avez tous saisi l__'__importance et l__'__urgence du dossier. Il faut maintenant que tout soit bouclé pour la fin de la semaine alors je vous demande encore quelques jours, et nuits, _ajouta-t-il dans un petit sourire désolé, _de sacrifice pour qu__'__on puisse être dans les temps. Et après je vous promets de vous rendre toutes vos heures supplémentaires passées ici afin que vous puissiez profiter pleinement de vos familles._

Dans un léger brouhaha, l'ensemble des employés présents autour de la table se redressèrent sur leur chaise, se frottèrent le visage ou encore s'étirèrent rapidement les bras, essayant de retrouver énergie et concentration pour poursuivre la réunion.

- _Bon_, reprit Johnson, _maintenant on va tous se reprendre une bonne tasse de café, et on se remet au boulot._

_- Avec tout ce qu__'__on boit comme café depuis un mois, à mon avis, on a dû bien relancer l__'__économie de toute l__'__Amérique du Sud là ! _murmura Judy à Michael qui pouffa de rire.

Une bonne heure de travail plus tard, la réunion toucha à sa fin. Après avoir récupéré leurs affaires dans leur bureau respectif, Michael et Judy se retrouvèrent devant les ascenseurs de l'étage.

- _Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ? _proposa Michael alors qu'ils pénétraient tous deux dans la cabine qui les descendrait jusqu'au parking souterrain de l'immeuble.

Judy resta perplexe quelques secondes.

- _Euh… non, merci, ça ira, j'ai ma voiture_, lui rappela-t-elle.

- _Je sais mais t'es sûre que tu es en état de conduire ? Tu m'as l'air très fatigué quand même ce soir_, lui fit remarquer Michael.

- _Non, c'est bon, ça va aller, _le rassura-t-elle_. Je vais mettre ma musique à fond, ça va me tenir éveillée ! _déclara-t-elle avant de se mettre à bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- _Tu sais que tu n'en aurais pas pour longtemps à t'endormir au volant ! Et souvent on s'en rend pas compte quand…_

_- Michael ! C'est bon je te dis ! _lui assura Judy. _J'ai à peine vingt minutes de trajet, je devrais pouvoir tenir le coup !_

Devant l'entêtement de Judy, Michael savait qu'il ne lui servirait à rien d'insister. Il attendit donc en silence que l'ascenseur termine sa descente. Lorsque, dans un tintement musical, les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, Michael et Judy s'engouffrèrent dans le parking qui, quasiment vide à cette heure-ci, paraissait encore plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée. Il y faisait au moins aussi froid qu'à l'extérieur et la triste couleur grise du sol et des murs éclairés par la lumière agressive des néons ne faisait rien pour réchauffer l'ambiance.

- _Fais attention quand même, _lança Michael à Judy alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture.

- _Fais gaffe à toi aussi. Parce que t'es pas beaucoup plus frais que moi je te signale ! _rétorqua Judy avec un petit sourire avant de se glisser derrière le volant de sa propre berline.

***************

Lorsque Michael rentra enfin chez lui, il n'était pas loin de trois heures et demi du matin. Après s'être débarrassé de son manteau et de ses chaussures dans l'entrée, il fit quelques pas pour s'avancer davantage dans sa maison et balaya du regard tout le rez-de-chaussée faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les nombreuses fenêtres, se réimprégnant ainsi de ces lieux qu'il n'avait que trop peu fréquenté ces derniers jours.

Il monta ensuite les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et vint s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Il était parti bien avant qu'elle ne se lève ce matin et il ne l'avait donc pas vu de la journée. Alors, au risque de la réveiller, il pénétra dans la chambre et s'approcha doucement du lit de la fillette au bord duquel il s'assit. Il resta quelques instants à la regarder dormir paisiblement en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux, puis se pencha pour lui déposer un bisou sur le front avant de remonter la couverture sur ses petites épaules et de quitter la pièce aussi discrètement qu'il était entré.

Il traversa ensuite le couloir et pénétra sans bruit dans sa propre chambre. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il distingua la silhouette de Sara sous les draps. Au son de sa respiration ample et lente qui s'élevait dans le silence de la nuit, Michael comprit qu'elle dormait profondément. Il fit alors quelques pas pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et se doucha rapidement avant de pouvoir enfin venir se coucher près de Sara qui n'avait de toute évidence pas été réveillée par le bruit qu'il avait pu causer dans la pièce voisine. Une fois glissé sous les couvertures, il s'approcha de sa femme qui lui tournait le dos et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou avant de se blottir contre elle, l'enveloppant de son bras pour poser une main sur son ventre arrondi. Et il fut si vite emporté dans un sommeil profond qu'il ne sentit pas la main de Sara venir se placer sur la sienne.

***************

Ce fut la lumière du petit matin qui, en pénétrant dans la chambre à travers les fenêtres, tira Michael de ses quelques heures de sommeil. Allongé sur le ventre, ses bras coulés sous son oreiller, il ouvrit un œil et s'aperçut à l'heure qu'il indiquait que son réveil n'était pas censé sonner avant une dizaines de minutes encore. Il tendit alors son bras vers l'appareil pour déprogrammer dès maintenant la sonnerie puisqu'il n'était plus nécessaire qu'elle retentisse pour rien et réveille Sara. Michael se tourna ensuite pour s'allonger sur le dos et c'est à ce moment là qu'il vit que Sara était déjà réveillée et que, allongée à côté de lui, appuyée sur son coude, la tête calée dans la paume de sa main, elle le regardait avec un petit sourire.

- _Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? _demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux pour émerger de son sommeil.

- _Un petit quart d'heure, _répondit Sara. _Depuis que ton fils a décrété que, si lui ne dormait plus, je devais être réveillée aussi !_

Michael eut un petit rire amusé avant de venir poser sa main sur le ventre de Sara. Et il ne tarda pas en effet à sentir le bébé remuer énergiquement.

- _Il est excité comme une puce ce matin ! _murmura-t-elle.

- _Tu crois qu'il veut sortir ? _interrogea Michael.

_- Oh non ! Ça c'est hors de question ! Parce qu'on s'est mis d'accord tous les deux, _indiqua-t-elle en tapotant du doigt sur son gros ventre pour rappeler à son fils ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. _Pas de naissance prévue avant que papa en ait fini avec ses horaires de fou !_

Michael esquissa un sourire, puis attrapa la main de Sara qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

- _Normalement on aura terminé tous les plans d'ici la fin de la semaine. Et comme je ne ferai pas partie de ceux qui seront chargés de superviser le chantier, Johnson me laisse prendre un congé. Donc à partir de ce week-end, je ne quitte plus la maison ! Je ne sortirai même pas pour aller jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres !_

_- Ok ! _rigola Sara.

- _Et surtout_, poursuivit Michael en se redressant légèrement, _je ne te laisserai plus t'endormir seule dans ce grand lit froid ! _la prévint-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il se leva ensuite et commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- _Mais tu sais, je m'endors pas vraiment toute seule le soir_, lança soudainement Sara.

Michael s'arrêta net pour se retourner vers elle et la fixa avec interrogation.

- _J'ai Monsieur Linou avec moi, _expliqua-t-elle alors dans un petit sourire taquin en agitant dans sa main un petit lapin en peluche aux longues oreilles désarticulées.

Comme il l'avait déjà fait lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Tina, Michael avait offert à Sara une peluche avec laquelle elle devait dormir jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. La peluche avait ainsi le temps de s'imprégner de son odeur et devenait un doudou réconfortant pour l'enfant une fois né.

Après avoir secoué la tête avec amusement, Michael reprit sa route vers la salle de bain.

- _En parlant d'une autre personne qui te tient compagnie, _reprit-il en élevant la voix pour que Sara l'entende depuis la chambre, _est-ce que tu vois Eric aujourd'hui ?_

- _Non, _lui répondit-elle. _Il part cette après-midi pour New-York. Et je pense que je ne vais pas le revoir avant plusieurs semaines... À vrai dire je ne sais même pas si je vais réellement le revoir parce que je crois qu'il va s'en aller travailler en Bolivie après. C'est Mandy, Turner, Kauffman et moi qui allons nous occuper de monter le nouveau service de l'hôpital. Eric a passé des heures à nous expliquer un tas de trucs justement parce que je pense qu'il ne sera pas forcément là avec nous_…_ Michael ?_

_- Mmm…_

_- Honnêtement, ça t'as gêné que je passe autant de temps avec lui ?_

_- Lui ou quelque un d'autre, ce qui m'a surtout gêné, c'est que ne soit pas moi qui aie eu du temps à te consacrer ces derniers jours, _lança Michael depuis la salle de bain.

- _Mais est-ce que tu n'aurais pas été plus à l'aise si ça avait été une femme au lieu d'un homme ?_

Michael vint alors se poster dans l'encadrement de la porte pour regarder Sara restée assise sur le lit.

_- Tu veux me faire dire que j'étais jaloux ou un truc du genre ? _demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux, se méfiant de la tournure qu'allait prendre la discussion.

- _Ça dépend si c'était le cas ? _rétorqua Sara dans un haussement d'épaules.

Michael resta pensif quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait formuler. Lui dire qu'il n'était pas jaloux aurait-il été interprété comme une marque de confiance rassurante ou comme un signe de manque de considération et d'attachement vexant ? Peu importe, lui dire qu'il n'était pas jaloux aurait été un mensonge !

- _Bon, oui, d'accord, j'aurais peut-être préféré te voir passer toutes tes après-midi seule avec une femme plutôt qu'un homme ! _finit-il par admettre. _Tu vas me le reprocher ?_

- _Bien sûr que non ! _lui assura Sara. _Je suis même plutôt contente de savoir que tu n'étais pas totalement indifférent à la situation, _avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. _Hum… y a un truc que je ne t'ai pas dit au sujet d'Eric, _reprit-elle ensuite.

Toujours immobile, debout à quelques mètres en face d'elle, Michael l'interrogea du regard.

- _Personnellement c'est pas du tout le genre de détails auxquels j'attache de l'importance, _expliqua Sara, _alors j'en avais pas trop vu l'utilité mais si on en avait discuté plus tôt je te l'aurais confié… Eric est gay_.

Après cette révélation, un silence s'installa et Michael resta perplexe quelques secondes.

- _Et bien heureusement que je n'en suis pas venu à te faire une scène parce que j'aurais eu l'air bien bête ! _déclara-t-il avec amusement et sûrement une pointe de soulagement.

- _Oui, _reconnut Sara dans un petit rire.

- _Tu l'as appris parce qu'il a refusé tes avances ? _demanda ensuite Michael en relevant un sourcil faussement suspicieux.

- _Ah ah ! _rigola Sara. _Non. En fait, je le savais depuis longtemps, _expliqua-t-elle plus sérieusement. _Mandy m'avait déjà parlé de son frère bien avant que je sois amenée à le rencontrer et ça avait dû se glisser dans la conversation… Et même si je sais que ni Mandy ni Eric se cachent du fait qu'il soit gay, j'allais pas m'amuser à le dire à tout le monde. En général on ne s'occupe pas de préciser que telle ou telle personne est hétéro alors je vois pas pourquoi on devrait plus préciser que telle ou telle autre est homo ! Parce que ça change rien n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non évidemment_, confirma Michael. _Si ce n'est peut-être que j'ai nettement moins envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure maintenant !.. Eh ! _reprit-il soudainement. _Est-ce que Judy le savait ?_

_- Euh… oui, _confessa Sara.

- _Oh la peste ! _ragea-t-il alors en perdant son regard dans le vide et en secouant la tête._ Elle devait bien se marrer à me demander si j'étais jaloux ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit à elle ?_

_- Ah non ! C'est pas moi qui le lui ai dit_, se défendit Sara._ Elle est venue l'autre jour me demander si Eric était bien gay, je lui ai confirmé que oui mais je ne sais pas comment elle l'a appris ! Elle s'en est peut-être rendue compte toute seule. Elle a été amenée à le voir plusieurs fois et comme elle a toujours eu cet espèce de sixième sens ultra développé…_

_- Le truc c'est que, la connaissant, je sais qu'elle va pas se gêner pour se foutre de moi maintenant ! _prédit Michael avec agacement.

- _Mais non ! _tenta de la rassurer Sara.

- _Ou non, je sais ce que je vais faire_, reprit Michael qui venait d'élaborer un petit plan dans sa tête. _Je vais continuer à lui faire croire que je ne suis pas au courant pour Eric, comme ça elle pourra pas… Quoi ? _s'interrompit-il en voyant Sara faire une petite grimace désolée.

- _Ça aussi elle le sait que je devais te le dire, _se navra-t-elle. _C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a encouragé à le faire. Et ça partait d'un bon sentiment, elle voulait que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour rien, _ajouta-t-elle pour essayer de défendre la cause de Judy.

Michael poussa alors un grognement de fureur avant de se retourner pour repartir dans la salle de bain.

- _Elle m'énerve ! _s'exaspéra-t-il tandis que Sara rigolait toute seule dans la chambre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'amuser de la situation.

***************

À quelques pâtés de maisons de là, Pierre fut tiré de ses songes par la sonnerie stridente du réveil de Judy. Alors que l'alarme n'en finissait pas de résonner à travers la chambre, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redressa pour voir pourquoi Judy ne l'éteignait pas. C'est alors qu'il constata que la place à côté de lui était vide et froide. Pierre tendit rapidement un bras pour couper la sonnerie avant d'observer pendant quelques secondes l'oreiller de Judy. Il était encore bien gonflé et lisse comme si personne n'avait dormi dessus. Après s'être assis dans le lit, Pierre balaya toute la chambre du regard pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait en effet aucun signe permettant d'affirmer que Judy avait passé la nuit ici. Il se leva ensuite pour se rendre dans la salle de bain où il trouva la nuisette de sa compagne toujours pendue à sa place dans le placard. Il se tourna ensuite pour regarder le grand miroir. Quand Judy devait partir travailler avant qu'il ne soit levé, elle embrassait toujours la glace pour y laisser une empreinte de ses lèvres enduites de rouge à lèvres, une sorte de baiser de bonjour à distance. Mais aucune trace de ce genre n'apparaissait sur le miroir ce matin.

Alors qu'il commençait à sentir une petite anxiété monter en lui, Pierre essaya de se souvenir s'il l'avait entendu rentrer à un moment ou à un autre mais rien de tel ne lui revint en mémoire. Il s'était endormi seul et de toute évidence, il avait dormi seul. Il s'engouffra ensuite dans le couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers qu'il descendit quatre à quatre. Arrivé en bas des marches, le cœur battant, il regarda dans l'entrée pour se rendre compte que le manteau de Judy ne s'y trouvait pas avant de se mettre à scruter l'ensemble du rez-de-chaussée. Il aperçut alors un avant-bras dépasser du dossier d'un des fauteuils du salon. Il s'approcha et découvrit à son grand soulagement Judy qui dormait profondément.

Il la contempla quelques instants avec un petit sourire, s'amusant de la voir ainsi avachie, encore emmitouflée dans son gros manteau et son écharpe, ses chaussures toujours aux pieds, et tenant dans sa main pendante dans le vide une barrette qui menaçait de lui glisser des doigts d'une seconde à l'autre. Pierre ramassa ensuite les gants de Judy tombés sur le sol à côté d'elle puis vint doucement s'assoire sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour la réveiller. Au bout de quelques secondes, il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration et il la vit porter une main à son visage pour se frotter le nez et la bouche, le tout dans un petit grognement mécontent.

- _Bonjour belle endormie, _murmura Pierre avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le haut du front.

- _Qui que vous soyer, bonjour à vous aussi, _marmonna Judy qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Pierre eut un petit rire avant de lui donner un nouveau bisou dans les cheveux. Puis Judy se redressa doucement dans le fauteuil en grimaçant des douloureuses courbatures que sa position inconfortable lui avait infligée et desserra un peu l'écharpe autour de son cou. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et leva son visage vers Pierre avec un petit sourire.

- _J'ai réussi à faire mes vingt minutes de trajet sans m'endormir mais c'était juste ! _expliqua-t-elle.

Pierre se pencha ensuite pour venir l'embrasser mais Judy l'en empêcha, posant ses doigts contre sa bouche pour le retenir à distance de ses lèvres.

- _J'ai mangé chinois hier soir, j'ai bu des litres de café et je ne me suis pas lavée les dents, _indiqua-t-elle pour expliquer son refus.

_- Je laisse bien ton chat me lécher la figure alors je suis pas à ça près ! _rétorqua Pierre, bien décidé à avoir son bisou.

- _Bon_, se résigna Judy dans un petit haussement d'épaules. _À__ tes risques et périls_, le prévint-elle avant de retirer la barrière que ses doigts avaient mis entre leurs deux bouches, permettant à Pierre de venir capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

- _Je te prépare un petit-déj' le temps que tu prennes ta douche ? _proposa-t-il ensuite en lui caressant la joue.

- _Ça me semble être une excellente idée_, approuva Judy.

Puis elle se leva pour se rendre dans l'entrée et se débarrasser enfin de son manteau et de ses chaussures tandis que Pierre rejoignait la cuisine.

- _Tu dois être au bureau pour quelle heure ce matin ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Alors là ! J'irai quand je serait prête ! _décréta Judy. _Sur mon contrat je suis censée finir mes journées de boulot à dix-neuf heures, pas à trois heures du mat'. Alors, à moins qu'il ne tienne pas à la vie, Johnson ne me fera pas de remarques si j'arrive un peu plus tard que prévu aujourd'hui ! _

Sur ce, elle monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prit une douche si longue et si chaude qu'elle se retrouva bientôt immergée dans un bain de vapeur purifiante. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque, parfaitement propre et apprêtée, elle redescendit à la cuisine, Judy trouva sur la table une assiette contenant un assortiment de tartines enduites de beurre ou de diverses confitures, mais elle trouva également sur cette même table son chat, occupé à renifler et goûter du bout de la langue l'appétissante préparation.

- _Non mais dis donc toi ! _gronda Judy qui attrapa aussitôt l'animal. _Faut pas le laisser monter sur la table ! _lança-t-elle ensuite à Pierre qui revenait au même moment de l'arrière-cuisine avec une bouteille de lait à la main.

- _Je sais, j'arrête pas de le remettre parterre mais il remonte dès que j'ai le dos tourné, _se défendit-il.

Judy poussa alors un soupir tout en déposant Twister sur le sol.

- _T'es trop coulant avec ce chat_, déplora-t-elle._ Sois plus ferme, fais ta grosse voix, il va comprendre !_

_- C'est un vieux pépère de quinze ans ! _rigola Pierre. _Je pense qu'il a passé l'âge de se faire crier dessus ! En plus c'est pas dans mes principes d'éducation d'élever la voix._

_- Ah bon, et c'est quoi tes principes d'éducation alors ? _demanda Judy tout en s'asseyant à table.

- _Le dialogue, _indiqua Pierre en déposant une tasse contenant un petit sachet de thé devant Judy. _La communication, _ajouta-t-il alors qu'il se retournait pour attraper la bouilloire avant de verser une eau fumante dans la tasse de Judy. _Et le tout, en douceur. Il faut expliquer les choses, poser les interdits. Les enfants sont pas stupides, ils comprennent quand tu leur parles clairement et calmement._

Judy fixa Pierre quelques secondes avec perplexité.

- _Mais Twister est un chat ! _fit-elle remarquer. _Vas-t-en lui expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas le droit de monter sur une table et toucher la nourriture qui ne lui est pas destinée ! _

Ce fut au tour de Pierre de se figer, réalisant soudain que son esprit avait en effet quelque peu divagué puisqu'ils n'étaient pas en train de parler d'un enfant mais bien d'un animal.

- _Mmouais, _marmonna-t-il alors avant d'aller reposer la bouilloire sur son socle et de revenir s'installer en face de Judy. _Eric m'a appelé hier soir_, reprit-il pour changer de conversation. _Je vais passer chez Amanda pour le voir ce matin, avant qu'il parte. Il veut que je vérifie ce qu'il y a de noté sur les papiers qu'il va présenter au siège de MSF parce qu'après les avocats vont monter les dossiers officiels en vue d'avoir toutes les autorisations nécessaires et s'il y a une erreur de montant ou de nom, il faudrait tout reprendre et ils perdraient des semaines, ça retarderait le début des travaux en Bolivie_.

- _Ouais, je comprends. Tu sais que mon banquier a fait une drôle de tête, l'autre jour, quand je lui ai dit que j'allais faire don de mes sept millions à Médecins Sans Frontières ! Il s'est efforcé de saluer l'initiative, il a essayé de féliciter ma générosité mais… je t'assure que ça sonnait faux ! _s'amusa Judy. _Et à mon avis, il ne me laissera plus utiliser son beau stylo bille plaqué or de chez Cartier pour remplir mes papiers maintenant ! _

_- Dis lui que tu es la belle-fille de François Arnaud, il te le donnera son stylo ! _rétorqua Pierre.

Judy eut un petit rire puis se mit à secouer la tête en grimaçant.

- _J'en voudrais même pas de son stylo ! Je préfère les bons vieux crayons à papier à trente centimes dont je peux mâchouiller la gomme !_

_- Oh, alors c'était ça ! _lança soudainement Pierre en hochant la tête comme s'il venait enfin de réaliser quelque chose de crucial.

- _C'était ça quoi ? _s'étonna Judy.

- _Le petit goût que j'ai senti en t'embrassant tout à l'heure, _indiqua-t-il._ J'ai bien reconnu le pâté impérial et le riz cantonais mais il y avait un arrière goût et j'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était !_

Judy, offusquée comme jamais, écarquilla alors les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, laissant échapper un cri d'indignation en même temps qu'elle envoyait sa serviette de table au visage de Pierre.

- _C'était un goût de gomme de crayon ! _renchérit-il en éclatant de rire.

- _Et bien j'espère que tu l'as bien savouré ce baiser, parce que t'es pas près d'en avoir d'autres ! _fulmina Judy avant d'attraper une tartine de beurre qu'elle se mit à tremper dans son thé d'un geste rageur.

Après avoir réussi à calmer sa crise de rires, Pierre contempla la mine boudeuse de Judy avec tendresse.

- _Je t'aime_, finit-il par lui murmurer avec un sourire amoureux.

- _Non, non ! C'est trop tard ! Je ne t'aime plus moi ! _grommela Judy, la bouche pleine. _Et puis je te préviens, _poursuivit-elle après avoir avalé son morceau de pain et en pointant un doigt menaçant vers le malotru, _ce soir c'est toi qui dors sur le canapé !_

***************

Judy arriva à son bureau une heure plus tard. Elle avait en effet une demi-heure de retard sur l'horaire habituel mais à la vue de l'étage quasi désert, elle comprit qu'il y aurait pires retardataires qu'elle.

Elle venait à peine de s'installer sur son fauteuil et d'allumer son ordinateur quand Michael frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- _Salut ! _lui lança-t-il.

- _Salut ! _l'accueillit-elle en retour avec un grand sourire.

- _Alors, t'as réussi à rentrer à bon port cette nuit ? _demanda-t-il en faisant quelques pas pour entrer dans la pièce.

- _Ben… pas tout à fait ! _avoua Judy avec une petite grimace._ J'ai pas réussi à atteindre ma chambre, je me suis échouée dans le salon en cours de route !_

_- T'es sérieuse ? _rigola Michael.

- _Ouais. Je ne me rappelle plus bien ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai pas dû trouver la force de monter les escaliers, _se justifia-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules. _Et toi ? Bien dormi ?_

_- Bien dormi, oui. Assez dormi, non ! Je suis plutôt endurant mais ça commence vraiment à être dur tout ce manque de sommeil ! _déplora Michael.

- _Ouais ! Vivement le week-end. Et vivement qu'on puisse refaire de bonnes nuits complètes même si…_

Judy émit alors un petit rire sarcastique avant de poursuivre.

- _… pour toi ça va pas durer longtemps. Dès que le bébé sera là, bonjour les réveils nocturnes !_

_- Oui, vas-y, moque toi ! _marmonna Michael. _Mais c'est vrai que… j'espère qu'il sera comme Tina qui a fait ses nuits au bout de trois semaines ! _soupira-t-il, songeur. _C'était le rêve ça !_

_- C'est vrai qu'elle était un bébé très agréable à vivre, _se souvint Judy. _Et il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit différent avec… euh… comment tu m'as dit que vous alliez l'appeler déjà ?_

Michael fixa alors silencieusement Judy en secouant la tête.

- _Bien essayé petite maligne ! Mais tu ne m'auras pas ! Si tu crois que je vais me trahir aussi facilement !_

Démasquée, Judy esquissa un sourire coupable. Puis son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle l'attrapa dans son sac et consulta l'écran pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Pierre avant de décrocher tandis que Michael quittait son bureau pour lui laisser une certaine intimité.

- _Oui ?_

_- Jud', j'ai un petit problème. Je m'apprêtais à partir chez Amanda mais je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connais pas son adresse. J'ai pas pensé à la demander à Eric quand il m'a appelé hier soir et… j'ai pas non plus pensé à te la demander ce matin. _

_- Bah non, évidemment ! T'étais trop occupé à essayer de te faire pardonner ton injure ! _rétorqua Judy.

- _Essayer ? _s'indigna Pierre. _Mais j'ai réussi non ? _minauda-t-il avec un sourire provocateur que Judy pouvait deviner au son de sa voix.

- _Me faire l'amour sur la table de la cuisine était un bon début mais ce sera loin d'être suffisant, tiens-le toi pour dit ! _le prévint Judy qui comptait bien jouer d'une rancune tenace pour tirer pleinement partie de la situation._ Et maintenant pour ce qui est de l'adresse d'Amanda, je vais aller demander à Michael pour être sûre de ne pas te dire de bêtises parce que moi je sais comment m'y rendre mais je ne la connais pas par cœur. _

Judy se leva alors pour aller dans le bureau de Michael.

- _Tu veux bien me rappeler l'adresse exacte d'Amanda s'te plait, _lui demanda-t-elle.

- _Euh… oui. Elle est au 732 Millwood Street._

_- 732 Millwood Street, _répéta Judy dans son téléphone à l'attention de Pierre. _C'est à Wheaton. Tu vas t'y retrouver ?_

_- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai mon GPS, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Merci, à ce soir. Bisous._

_- Salut. _

_- À qui tu donnes l'adresse d'Amanda ? _interrogea Michael après que Judy ait raccroché.

_- À Pierre. Il doit passer voir Eric chez elle ce matin_, expliqua-t-elle.

- _Passer voir Eric hein ! _répéta Michael alors qu'un petit sourire narquois se dessinait sur son visage. _Tu crois qu'ils seront tous seuls ? Tu te sens pas un peu nerveuse à cette idée ?… ou bien… jalouse peut-être ? _

Judy fixa Michael quelques instants avec perplexité puis, comprenant que Sara avait dû le mettre au courant au sujet d'Eric et qu'il était en train de se foutre d'elle délibérément, elle ferma les yeux en hochant lentement la tête.

- _Amusant ! Très amusant ! _se navra-t-elle tandis que Michael pouffait de rire.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons pour se diriger vers la porte du bureau.

- _Il pose un doigt sur mon mec, je le tue ! _lança-t-elle très sérieusement avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Michael savourer cet amusant et très plaisant retournement de situation.


	26. Chapitre 25

**20 Février**

Ce fut une sonnerie qui réveilla Judy cette nuit là. Mais pas celle de son réveil. Celle de son téléphone. Judy mit quelques secondes à le réaliser puis, à tâtons, elle tendit un bras vers l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet pour l'allumer. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir les yeux sans que la luminosité ne lui soit trop douloureuse. Elle jeta ensuite un œil sur son réveil qui indiquait six heures moins le quart du matin. Enfin, l'esprit encore trouble, elle décrocha son téléphone posé sur sa table de nuit.

- _Mmoui ? _marmonna-t-elle dans le combiné d'une voix endormie.

- _Jud__'__ c__'__est moi__…_

_- J__'__arrive, _répondit aussitôt Judy qui avait reconnu la voix de Michael et qui avait maintenant parfaitement comprit le motif de cet appel.

Étant donné qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin d'en savoir plus, elle raccrocha puis se leva précipitamment de son lit et troqua le plus rapidement possible sa nuisette contre un jeans et une chemise.

- _Je m__'__en doutais, _fit alors une voix dans le silence de la chambre.

Alors qu'elle était en train d'enfiler un gilet, Judy s'immobilisa puis se tourna pour fixer Pierre dont elle ne vit que l'arrière du crâne dépasser des couvertures.

- _De quoi ? _demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

- _Que tu avais une identité secrète et que tu sortais en cachette, la nuit, pour aller traquer les criminels dans Chicago._

Judy esquissa un sourire amusé en même temps qu'elle finissait de mettre son gilet. Puis elle grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit pour venir s'approcher de Pierre qui, allongé sur le ventre, lui tournait le dos. Penchée au-dessus de lui, elle lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

- _Bravo, tu m'as démasqué_, susurra-t-elle ensuite à son oreille. _Pour la peine tu auras le droit de me voir dans ma petite combinaison de justicière en cuir hyper moulante._

_- Arrête, _grogna alors Pierre qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. _Sinon je vais me voir dans l'obligation de te sauter dessus et j'ai l'impression que tu es attendue quelque part._

_- Oui, _confirma Judy plus sérieusement. _Je vais chez Mike et Sara. Je te tiens au courant_, lui indiqua-t-elle avant de se redresser.

Elle se hissa ensuite hors du lit, éteignit au passage sa lampe de chevet, puis quitta la chambre. Elle dévala les escaliers et une fois dans l'entrée, enfila son manteau et ses chaussures à toute vitesse avant d'attraper ses clefs de voiture et de sortir de la maison.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle arriva enfin à destination. L'ayant entendu se garer devant chez lui, Michael ouvrit la porte à Judy avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de frapper.

- _J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, _indiqua Judy en entrant dans la maison._ Ça va ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite en s'approchant de Sara qui, assise dans le canapé du salon, une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre sur ses yeux fermés de douleur, esquissa un demi sourire. _Excuse-moi, _se navra aussitôt Judy, _question stupide._

Michael s'approcha à son tour de Sara et entreprit de l'aider à se lever.

- _Ça fait longtemps que le travail a commencé ?_ interrogea Judy tandis que Sara se dirigeait maintenant prudemment vers le garage avec le soutien de Michael.

- _Non, _répondit-il,_ mais les contractions sont déjà très rapprochées alors on va traîner pour y aller._

_- D'accord, _approuva Judy. _Tu me tiens au courant ?_

_- Oui, oui. _

_- Michael ? _appela Judy avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte avec Sara.

- _Oui._

_- Fais attention sur la route. Il a gelé et il y a des plaques de verglas par endroit, c'est traître, _lui indiqua-t-elle.

- _Oui, d'accord. Merci Judy._

Elle secoua alors la main pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi puis Michael referma sur lui la porte qui conduisait au garage. Judy resta plantée quelques instants au milieu de la maison silencieuse alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait malgré elle sur ses lèvres. Elle monta ensuite à l'étage et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Tina. Elle resta dans l'entrebâillement pour observer la fillette qui dormait toujours profondément, n'ayant de toute évidence pas été réveillée par l'effervescence qui s'était emparée des lieux quelques instants plus tôt. Judy aurait aimé la prévenir que son petit frère allait bientôt arrivé mais, sachant que lors d'un accouchement, un « bientôt » pouvait être synonyme d'une heure comme de quinze, elle jugea inutile de réveiller Tina dès maintenant et préféra la laisser finir sa nuit tranquillement. Elle referma donc la porte puis redescendit s'installer au salon où elle allait désormais attendre patiemment que Michael l'appelle pour la prévenir de l'évolution de la situation.

***************

Il avait fallu une bonne vingtaine de minutes à Michael pour arriver à l'hôpital puisque le mauvais état des routes l'avait en effet contraint à conduire avec la plus grande prudence possible. Dès leur arrivée, une infirmière l'avait invité à la suivre pour aller enfiler une blouse stérile tandis que Sara était rapidement conduite en salle de travail.

À présent seul dans le vestiaire, Michael put enfin prendre la pleine mesure de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Depuis que Sara l'avait réveillé une heure plus tôt pour lui signifier que le bébé arrivait, tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Et l'adrénaline des premiers instants faisait maintenant place à une première vague de véritable émotion.

Une fois prêt, Michael put se rendre auprès de Sara qui s'efforçait de prendre de profondes respirations afin de maîtriser au mieux la douleur que lui infligeaient ses contractions répétées. Tous deux furent très vite rejoints par Margaret, une petite femme blonde d'une cinquantaine d'années qui était la sage-femme en chef du service de maternité. Elle se présenta à Michael puis vint se poster en face de Sara.

- _Dis-moi, c'est Amanda qui va être déçue que tu accouches sans elle ! _lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- _Elle est en colloque jusqu'à samedi prochain, autant te dire que je vais pas attendre qu'elle revienne ! Tant pis pour elle ! _rétorqua Sara d'une voix crispée par la douleur.

Margaret eut un petit rire puis enfila une paire de gants en latex avant de venir s'assoire entre les jambes de Sara.

- _Je vais regarder où ça en est_, indiqua-t-elle plus sérieusement en glissant une main sous le drap qui recouvrait le bassin de Sara. _Ça fait longtemps que le travail a commencé ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Non. J'ai été réveillée par une première contraction vers… cinq heures et demi je crois, _essaya de se souvenir Sara. _J'ai perdu les eaux quelques minutes après et depuis, les contractions s'enchaînent les une aux autres, j'ai quasiment pas de répit._

_- Tu m'étonnes que tu n'aies pas de répit ! Le travail a l'air de se faire très rapidement, tu en es déjà à sept centimètres de dilatation_, indiqua Margaret.

- _Quoi ? _s'écria Sara en écarquillant les yeux.

- _Oui, _confirma la sage-femme. _Mais c'est pas grave tu sais._

_- Non, je sais_, reprit plus calmement Sara. _C'est juste que… j'avais mis dix heures à accoucher de ma fille, le travail n'avançait pas_, se rappela-t-elle.

- _Un accouchement ne __fait pas l'autre_, expliqua Margaret, forte de ses trente années d'expérience._ Amanda aurait d'ailleurs été la première à te le dire. Elle avait mis vingt-deux heures à accoucher de sa première fille, cinq pour la deuxième et son petit dernier est arrivé en moins de deux. Je le sais, j'étais là les trois fois. Je suis un peu l'accoucheuse officielle des femmes médecins qui travaillent dans cet hôpital, _confia-t-elle ensuite à Michael avec un petit clin d'œil.

Margaret se dirigea ensuite près des appareils qui relevaient les constantes du bébé pour les vérifier puis se retourna vers Michael et Sara.

- _Le petit bonhomme est en pleine forme, _indiqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. _Alors maintenant on va laisser le travail se poursuivre tranquillement et normalement ça ne devrait pas être très long. Le seul problème, _reprit-elle en regardant Sara, _c'est qu'à ce stade, ça ne sert plus à rien de poser une péridurale. Mais j'ai vu sur ton dossier que tu avais accouché sans la première fois. Tu te sens prête à réitérer l'exploit ?_

La mâchoire contractée par la douleur d'une contraction en approche, Sara ne put qu'hocher la tête pour confirmer à Margaret qu'une absence de péridurale ne serait pas réellement un problème.

- _Bon, je repasse dans un petit quart d'heure, _déclara la sage-femme avant de quitter la pièce.

- _Oh mon amour_, murmura ensuite Michael avant de venir déposer un baiser sur le front de Sara tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux._ Si seulement je pouvais faire ça à ta place ! _regretta-t-il alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration maintenant que la contraction été passée.

- _C'est vrai qu'il a fallu qu'on soit deux pour le mettre en route mais je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule pour le mettre au monde ! _fit remarquer Sara, le souffle encore haletant. _Si j'attrape le misogyne qui a décrété que les choses devaient se passer comme ça…_

Michael eut alors un petit rire puis lui donna un nouveau baiser réconfortant. Il retira ensuite sa main de celle de Sara quelques instants pour venir la poser sur son ventre.

- _Si tu savais combien j'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance, _souffla-t-il.

- _Moi aussi. En plus je suis sûre que ça va être un petit garçon bourré de qualités. Regarde : il n'est même pas encore né qu'il est déjà très obéissant, puisqu'il a attendu que tu aies fini ton travail pour arriver comme je le lui avais demandé, et il est aussi remarquablement ponctuel ! _analysa Sara puisque la date qui avait été prévue pour l'accouchement était bien celle de ce jour.

Michael la fixa alors quelques secondes avec un grand sourire, heureux de la voir aussi sereine malgré la douleur, puis vint sceller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un tendre baiser.

***************

Seule, assise dans le silencieux salon de ses amis, Judy avait eu le temps de voir le jour se lever, la lumière filtrant à travers les fenêtres ayant progressivement inondée l'ensemble du rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir essayé de faire passer le temps en lisant un peu, elle s'était dirigée à la cuisine pour se préparer un café avant que l'heure d'aller réveiller Tina n'arrive. Il n'était pas loin de sept heures et demi maintenant et elle était à la recherche du sucre dans un des placards quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, la faisant sursauter. Judy se rua alors sur l'appareil resté posé sur la table basse du salon et, le cœur battant, décrocha.

- _Ça y est ! Il est né ! _lança Michael sans préambule à l'autre bout du fil.

Judy resta interdite quelques secondes. Elle s'était doutée que cet appel proviendrait de Michael mais elle pensait juste qu'il la mettrait au courant de l'avancé du travail, certainement qu'il lui annoncerait déjà la naissance du bébé.

- _Judy ? T'es là ? _demanda Michael qui n'avait toujours pas de réactions de son amie.

_- Euh… oui… oui, oui_, parvint-elle à se reprendre. _Oh mon dieu ! _s'exclama-t-elle ensuite en réalisant enfin ce qu'elle venait d'entendre._ Mais c'est génial mais… ça a été rapide ! _s'étonna-t-elle avec ravissement puisque le calvaire de Sara n'aura finalement pas duré très longtemps.

_- Oui, il est né il y a un petit quart d'heure… _

Judy ne pouvait bien sûr pas voir Michael mais rien qu'au son de sa voix, elle devina son sourire et ses yeux encore brillants d'émotion.

- _… et il est magnifique ! _s'extasia-t-il.

- _Oh, alors ça je ne le croirais que quand je le verrais ! _rétorqua-t-elle ensuite pour le taquiner. _Comment va Sara ? _reprit-t-elle plus sérieusement.

_- Elle va très bien. Elle a été parfaite, comme d'habitude. Ça a été si vite ! _rapporta Michael qui ne semblait toujours pas en revenir. _Est-ce que Tina est levée ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Non, pas encore. Mais je vais aller la réveiller tout de suite, on se prépare et on arrive, _indiqua Judy qui sentait une certaine excitation monter en elle maintenant que l'effet de surprise commençait à se dissiper.

- _D'accord, _approuva Michael. _À tout à l'heure alors._

Judy coupa alors la communication et se précipita dans les escaliers pour monter à l'étage. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre de Tina et sans bruit, alla ouvrir les rideaux afin que la douce lumière du jour pénètre dans la pièce. Elle vint ensuite s'assoire au bord du lit de la fillette qui poussa un petit grognement en remontant la couverture sur son visage.

- _On se réveille jolie demoiselle, _murmura Judy à l'oreille de Tina qui retira alors brusquement la couverture de son visage pour fixer l'auteur de ses paroles.

Les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés, la fillette mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ce n'était ni son père, ni sa mère qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais bien sa marraine.

- _Pourquoi t'es là ? _finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix encore endormie.

Penchée au-dessus d'elle, Judy se fendit d'un large sourire.

- _D'après toi ? _rétorqua-t-elle.

Mais Tina resta silencieuse, la mine concentrée, essayant de trouver une réponse dont elle était apparemment censée se douter toute seule.

- _Et si je te dis que ta maman est partie à la maternité_, reprit Judy pour aiguiller la fillette dans ses réflexions.

Tina ouvrit alors grand la bouche tout en écarquillant au moins aussi grand les yeux maintenant que les choses étaient très claires pour elle.

- _C'est mon petit frère ? Il va arriver ? _interrogea-t-elle avec excitation.

- _Je dirais même qu'il est déjà là ! _lui confia Judy dans un grand sourire.

- _Je veux le voir ! _s'exclama alors Tina qui se redressa brusquement et sortit de son lit comme une fusée pour se précipiter vers la porte de sa chambre.

Mais Judy l'attrapa en cours de route et la souleva dans ses bras pour venir la reposer sur le lit.

- _Tu vas pas y aller en pyjama ! _lui fit-elle remarquer avec amusement.

Tina eut alors un petit rire puis secoua la tête. Avec l'aide de Judy, elle entreprit ensuite de s'habiller le plus rapidement possible, ce qui lui valut de s'y reprendre à deux fois pour enfiler son t-shirt puisque dans la précipitation, elle l'avait mis à l'envers lors de la première tentative. Tandis qu'elle était maintenant assise au bord de son lit pour mettre ses chaussettes, Judy s'était placée derrière elle pour lui brosser les cheveux. Elle les avaient tous rassemblé dans sa main pour en faire une queue de cheval haute mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les attacher à l'aide d'un élastique, Tina, qui avait à présent fini d'enfiler ses chaussettes, se leva d'un bond et quitta sa chambre en courant, laissant Judy seule, agenouillée sur le lit et... son élastique à la main. Amusée, cette dernière se releva à son tour du lit et sortit de la chambre pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. En arrivant au bas des marches, elle découvrit que Tina avait déjà ses chaussures aux pieds et était maintenant en train d'enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou.

- _Attends bichette, il faut que tu déjeunes avant ! _lui indiqua Judy.

- _Non, je veux aller voir mon petit frère d'abord ! _déclara Tina avec détermination.

- _Tu le verras pas si tu fais une crise d'hypoglycémie parce que tu n'auras rien dans le ventre !_

_- Une crise de quoi ? _interrogea la fillette avec une petite grimace.

- _D'hypoglycémie, _répéta Judy._ Si tu tombes dans les pommes quoi !_

_- Mais si je tombe dans les pommes, j'aurais qu'à en manger une et ça ira mieux !_ rétorqua Tina dans un haussement d'épaules.

- _Non, non. Ça marche pas comme ça ! _rigola Judy. _Aller, viens manger un peu avant qu'on y aille s'il te plait_, insista-t-elle ensuite. _De toutes façons les visites ne sont pas autorisées avant une demi-heure encore ! _se justifia Judy.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'une exception aurait été faite pour elle et Tina mais elle avait vraiment à cœur que la fillette ne parte pas de la maison le ventre vide. Tina poussa alors un soupir de résignation, retira son écharpe et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la cuisine. Judy sortit deux bols qu'elle posa sur la table avant de les remplir de céréales puis entreprit de déjeuner un peu avec Tina. Entre deux cuillérées, la fillette releva soudainement la tête pour fixer Judy.

- _Mais je peux pas aller à l'hôpital ! _lança-t-elle, la mine déconfite. _J'ai de l'école aujourd'hui !_

Judy lui offrit alors un sourire réconfortant en lui passant une main caressante sur le visage.

- _On expliquera à ta maîtresse pourquoi tu as un peu manqué l'école ce matin et je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra très bien_, la rassura-t-elle.

Soulagée, Tina put repartir à l'attaque de ses céréales.

- _Tu sais comment il s'appelle le bébé ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite, la bouche pleine.

À cette question, Judy se figea en perdant son regard dans le vide, quelque peu hébétée. Michael ne le lui avait pas dit et, plus étonnant, elle n'avait même pas pensé à le demander.

- _Euh… bah non. Je sais pas. Ton père m'a pas dit ! _

***************

Lana venait de s'installer derrière le comptoir de l'accueil quand elle vit Judy et Tina passer les portes de l'hôpital. Si la première tenait un impressionnant bouquet de fleurs, la deuxième tentait de maintenir tant bien que mal dans ses petits bras un tigre blanc en peluche bientôt aussi gros qu'elle.

- _C'est pour mon petit frère, _indiqua Tina en arrivant avec Judy à hauteur de Lana.

Cette dernière fixa alors Judy avec de grands yeux.

- _Sara a accouché ? _s'étonna-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Judy de la regarder avec étonnement.

- _Attends… tu veux dire que t'étais pas encore au courant ! Comment est-il possible que Lana ignore une chose pareille quand elle est capable de savoir lequel des enfants des médecins de cet hôpital a un rendez-vous chez le dentiste à telle heure de telle date ! _persifla Judy avec un petit sourire narquois.

- _Oh ! N'exagère pas ! _s'exaspéra Lana en levant les yeux au ciel. _Et puis là, je viens tout juste d'arriver, alors non, je savais pas encore pour Sara. Mais c'est formidable ! _se ravit-elle.

- _Tu veux bien nous donner le numéro de sa chambre s'il te plait ? _demanda ensuite Judy.

_- Oui, bien sûr, bouge pas._

Lana se mit alors à pianoter sur son ordinateur à la recherche de l'information.

-_ Troisième étage, chambre 312_, annonça-t-elle.

- _Merci ! _lança alors Tina, le visage à moitié caché derrière l'énorme peluche, tandis que Judy et Lana échangeaient un sourire amusé.

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient maintenant vers les ascenseurs, Judy avait attrapé l'arrière-train du tigre pour aider Tina à avancer avec l'encombrante bestiole. Après que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient ouvertes sur la maternité au troisième étage, Judy se retrouva immédiatement saisie par l'ambiance particulièrement chargée en émotion qui régnait toujours dans ce genre de lieux puis, tranquillement, elle s'avança avec Tina vers leur destination.

- _C'est là_, indiqua-t-elle dans un murmure en arrivant devant la large porte bleue qui portait le numéro 312.

Tina la regarda, elles échangèrent un petit sourire, puis Judy toqua doucement à la porte.

- _Entrez ! _fit une voix à travers la porte.

Judy ouvrit et laissa Tina pénétrer la première dans la chambre avant de la suivre.

- _Oh, ma chérie ! _se réjouit Sara en voyant sa fille arriver.

Judy retira alors le tigre des bras de Tina pour la libérer et la fillette put se précipiter vers le lit sur lequel elle entreprit de grimper, aidée par Michael. Elle s'assit en face de Sara qui tenait le bébé dans ses bras et fit enfin la connaissance de son petit frère sous le regard attendri de ses parents.

- _Il est mignon ! _s'exclama doucement Tina en touchant du bout de son doigt la minuscule main du bébé paisiblement endormi.

Elle releva ensuite le visage vers sa mère qui lui caressa la joue d'une main avec un grand sourire. Après avoir posé le bouquet de fleurs sur une table et la peluche sur le fauteuil posté près de la fenêtre, Judy s'approcha à son tour de la petite famille. Elle frotta affectueusement le bras de Michael au passage en lui adressant un grand sourire ému, puis s'assit au bord du lit pour découvrir le bébé.

- _Eh ben ! _souffla-t-elle après un petit silence._ Je sais pas quelle est votre technique pour faire vos enfants mais vous devriez la faire breveter, ça ferait un malheur ! Il est magnifique ! Félicitations !_

_- Alors ? _murmura ensuite Michael. _Pas de doute concernant ma paternité cette fois, hein ?_

_- Non, en effet ! _reconnut Judy sans défaire son regard du bébé. _Je l'aurais vu en photo t'aurais eu aucun mal à me faire croire que c'en était une de toi bébé ! _avoua-t-elle, réellement époustouflée par la ressemblance déjà très troublante entre Michael et son fils. _C'est limite flippant, non ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite en regardant Sara qui eut un petit rire.

- _Et attends ! T'as pas encore tout vu ! _renchérit cette dernière._ Si monsieur veut bien nous faire l'honneur d'ouvrir ses yeux, tu vas comprendre pourquoi on a déjà reçu la visite de cinq puéricultrices en à peine une heure !_

C'est alors que, comme s'il voulait accéder à sa requête et ainsi faire plaisir à sa mère qui lui caressait délicatement la joue, le bébé se mit à gigoter doucement et cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir plus franchement. Judy porta alors une main à sa bouche qui s'ouvrit malgré elle tout en essayant de retenir les larmes d'émotion qui lui montaient aux yeux. Si elle n'avait jamais caché le fait qu'elle considérait le regard de Michael comme un des plus beaux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, il venait de toute évidence de se faire détrôner dans son classement par celui de son fils. Les yeux du petit présentaient en effet la même couleur et la même clarté que ceux de son père, mais avaient l'avantage de s'illuminer de cet éclat d'innocence propre au regard des enfants.

- _Et… donc, _tenta de reprendre Judy après avoir dégluti pour ravaler son émotion, _ce que tu veux dire, c'est que… les puéricultrices se sont passées le mot et qu'elles veulent… voir ça de leurs propres yeux ? _

_- Oui, je crois que c'est un peu ça, _s'amusa Sara en échangeant un coup d'œil avec Michael.

- _Bon. Et alors toi ma chérie, t'es contente ? _demanda ensuite Judy à Tina qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son petit frère.

- _Oui, _répondit Tina en effleurant de sa main les doux cheveux bruns du bébé. _Comment il s'appelle ?_

_- Matthew, _indiqua Sara.

- _Matthew James Scofield, _renchérit Michael.

- _Coucou Matt, _murmura alors Tina en approchant son visage de celui du bébé. _Je suis ta grande sœur Tina et je vais bien m'occuper de toi, je te promets. Est-ce que je peux lui faire un bisou, _demanda-t-elle ensuite en regardant Sara.

- _Oui, bien sûr, _approuva-t-elle.

Tina déposa alors délicatement un petit bisou du bout des lèvres sur la joue de son petit frère.

- _Non mais eh ! Attendez une petite minute là ! _lança soudainement Judy en levant un doigt alors qu'elle venait de réaliser quelque chose. _Tu m'as menti__ ! _s'indigna-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers Michael qui resta interloqué. _Oui, _reprit-elle, _tu m__'__avais assuré qu__'__il n__'__y aura pas de MJ. Alors d__'__accord, vous ne l__'__avez pas appelé Michael Junior, mais ses initiales sont quand même MJ !_

Michael et Sara échangèrent un regard amusé, n'ayant jusqu'à lors même pas fait le rapprochement.

- _Et donc, ça te pose un problème ? _interrogea Michael.

- _Mais non ! _le rassura Judy. _En plus_, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire, _MJ c'est aussi les initiales de Judy Miller, sauf que c'est à l'envers ! Mais ça me va tout à fait !_

- _Non mais alors celle-là ! _se navra Michael en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Sara pouffait de rire. _Le jour où elle va enfin se rendre compte que le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour d'elle ça va lui faire un choc !_

Judy partagea alors un petit rire avec Sara avant de retrouver son sérieux.

- _Et sinon, t'as prévenu Linc ? Il arrive ? _demanda-t-elle.

Le visage de Michael se crispa aussitôt en même temps qu'il secouait la tête.

- _Non, j'ai pas réussi à le joindre. J'ai essayé au moins cinq fois mais son portable est coupé et chez lui je tombe à chaque fois sur le répondeur, _expliqua-t-il.

Judy resta perplexe.

- _Où est-ce qu'il peut être parti à une heure pareille ? Tu crois qu'il aurait pu… découcher ? _murmura Judy qui savait qu'Ava était partie quelques jours en Australie au chevet de sa mère malade.

- _Non ! _lui assura aussitôt Michael. _Mais je sais pas… peut-être qu'il dormait trop profondément pour entendre le téléphone. En tout cas je lui ai laissé plusieurs messages, il finira bien par les avoir !_

_- Oui, sûrement. Mais il va encore se plaindre que j'aie été au courant avant lui ! _déplora Judy en redoutant déjà les représailles.

Elle put ensuite entendre le récit plus détaillé de l'accouchement éclair de Sara qui en était sortie à peine fatiguée et donc ravie, puis elle prit un peu Matt dans ses bras pour se rendre compte qu'il présentait un caractère très similaire à celui de sa grande sœur, le petit bonhomme restant parfaitement calme et détendu en toutes circonstances.

***************

Une petite heure avait passé et le moment était maintenant arrivé pour Tina de partir à l'école. Et si la fillette était déçue de devoir quitter sa mère et son frère qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant la fin de l'après-midi, elle était en revanche toute excitée à l'idée de parler de Matt à sa maîtresse et à ses copines. Puisqu'il avait été décidé que ce serait Michael qui conduirait sa fille à l'école, Judy resterait avec Sara le temps qu'il revienne. Et un petit quart d'heure après le départ de Michael et Tina, elle avait dû abandonner Sara quelques minutes pour aller passer un coup de fil à son travail.

Judy était sortie à l'extérieur de l'hôpital pour pouvoir téléphoner de son portable. Alors qu'elle voulait maintenant remonter à la maternité, l'encombrement manifeste des ascenseurs la persuada de prendre les escaliers. Le chemin pour se rendre aux chambres des patientes n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus direct et Judy se concentrait pour ne pas se perdre. Et c'est là qu'au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur Lincoln.

- _Ah bah te voilà enfin ! _lança-t-elle en s'approchant de Lincoln qui parut surpris de la voir ici. _Tu viens d'arriver ? _demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle remarqua ensuite qu'il ne portait pas de manteau.

- _Bah non ! Je suis arrivé dès que l'hôpital m'a prévenu ! _répondit Lincoln.

- _C'est l'hôpital qui t'a prévenu ? _s'étonna Judy.

- _Oui ! _rétorqua Lincoln qui ne voyait pas où il y avait matière à s'étonner._ Et toi, qui t'a prévenu ? Je viens de laisser un message sur le répondeur de Mike il y a à peine cinq minutes !_

Judy resta alors interdite.

- _Attends_, s'hébéta-t-elle_, je suis pas sûre de tout comprendre là ! Et puis pourquoi t'es tout pâle ? _interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle avait bien noté la mine effroyablement marquée de Lincoln.

- _Excuse-moi, mais quand l'hôpital t'appelle à six heures et demi du mat' pour t'annoncer que ton fils vient d'être admis aux urgences après un accident de voiture, même si au final c'est pas trop méchant, il te faut un peu de temps t'en remettre ! _se défendit Lincoln.

- _Quoi ? _murmura Judy en portant une main à sa bouche, visiblement troublée.

- _Tu savais pas qu'LJ avait eu un accident ?_

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Judy secoua la tête.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? _demanda Lincoln.

- _Bah… c'est Sara… elle a accouché il y a deux heures, _indiqua Judy.

- _Quoi ?_

_- Oui. Michael a essayé te prévenir mais il arrivait pas à te joindre. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec LJ ? Et comment il va ?_

_- C'est à cause de tout ce verglas, _expliqua Lincoln. _Il était en route pour la fac et une voiture qui arrivait trop vite à un carrefour n'a pas pu freiner et a percuté celle d'LJ de plein fouet ! Il s'en tire pas trop mal, un poignet foulé et quelques contusions. Par contre, sa copine a eu un peu moins de chance !_

_- Sa copine ? _répéta Judy avec étonnement.

- _Oui, je sais, _se navra Lincoln. _Il aura fallu que mon fils ait un accident pour que j'apprenne qu'il a une copine et que je la rencontre enfin ! Comme le choc a eu lieu du côté passager, Mary - parce qu'elle s'appelle Mary - s'est retrouvée avec un bras et deux côtes cassés !_

_- Tu parles d'une histoire ! _soupira Judy.

- _Et Sara, ça va ? _demanda Lincoln.

- _Oh oui ! Impeccable ! Elle est à l'étage au-dessus, chambre 312 si tu veux aller faire connaissance avec ton petit neveu. Pour l'instant Mike est parti conduire Tina à l'école mais il va revenir._

_- D'accord. J'y vais_, déclara Lincoln en commençant à partir en direction de la maternité.

- _Et LJ, il est où ?_

_- Il est avec Mary, ils sont tous les deux chambre 205, au fond du couloir, _indiqua Lincoln en désignant la direction avec son doigt. _Mais attends Judy, _l'arrêta-t-il alors qu'elle s'avançait déjà dans le couloir. _Je sais pas si c__'__est une très bonne idée qu__e Mary__ te rencontre aujourd__'__hui. Elle vient d__'__avoir un accident, je pense qu__'__elle est déjà suffisamment choquée comme ça !_

_- Ah c'est malin ça ! _se navra Judy en lui adressant une grimace.

Lincoln pouffa de rire puis reprit sa route vers les escaliers tandis que Judy poursuivait la sienne le long du couloir.

_- Et ben alors toi ! _s'exclama Judy en entrant avec un grand sourire dans la chambre 205 dont la porte était restée ouverte.

- _Oh Judy ! _s'étonna LJ en la voyant arriver. _C'est gentil de venir me voir !_

_- Ouais, enfin je suis pas vraiment là pour toi à la base, _marmonna Judy en s'approchant du lit du jeune homme.

- _Pourquoi tu dis…_

_- Tu nous présentes pas ? _le coupa-t-elle en regardant la jolie blondinette qui occupait le lit voisin.

- _Euh… si. Judy je te présente Mary, et Mary, voici Judy._

_- LJ m'a beaucoup parlé de vous_, lança la jeune femme en adressant un sourire à Judy.

- _Ah oui ? Par contre je veux pas être vexante mais il ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi_, s'excusa Judy.

Mary eut un petit rire puis échangea un regard avec LJ avant de reporter son attention sur Judy.

- _Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas encore parlé d'LJ à ma famille non plus !_

_- Et ça fait combien de temps que vous… enfin que vous vous fréquentez ?_

_- Un peu plus de six mois ! _indiqua Mary.

- _Ah quand même ! _suffoqua Judy. _Alors c'était vrai quand tu nous as dit à Noël que tu avais peut-être rencontré quelqu'un mais que tu voulais pas nous la présenter ?_

LJ afficha un sourire coupable.

- _Mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec le fait que j'aie honte de vous, _la rassura-t-il. _C'est juste qu'on voulait être sûr de notre relation avant de le dire à tout le monde, _se justifia-t-il.

- _Alala ! Sacré LJ ! _soupira Judy avec tendresse. _Bon, et alors tu pouvais pas t'empêcher d'essayer de piquer la vedette à ton petit cousin toi ! _lança-t-elle ensuite en feignant une certaine consternation.

- _De quoi tu parles ? _

_- Et bien pendant que tu manquais de quitter ce monde, lui y venait ! Sara a accouché ce matin, _expliqua Judy.

- _Oh mais c'est génial ! _se réjouit LJ.

- _Ouais. Un magnifique petit bonhomme en pleine forme, calme comme un bonze et avec des yeux à faire damner un Saint !_

_- Il a les yeux d'oncle Mike donc ! _en déduit LJ avec amusement.

- _Oui. Il n'a pas que les yeux d'ailleurs mais son regard… C'est quelque chose !_

_- Et bah je vais aller le voir moi ! _déclara LJ en se redressant sur son lit. _Je suis assez en forme pour me lever._

- _Oh non eh attends ! _protesta Judy._ Tu peux pas aller voir ton petit cousin dans cet état, tu vas lui faire peur !_

_- Quoi ? Je suis si défiguré que ça ? _s'inquiéta LJ en portant une main à son visage qu'il savait contusionné mais pas dans quelle mesure.

- _Non, pas beaucoup plus que d__'__habitude ! _lui répondit Judy en essayant de se retenir de rire. _Mais quand même ! _

_- Oh ! T'es bête Judy ! _se navra LJ en comprenant qu'elle se foutait de lui. _Tu vois_, lança-t-il ensuite à Mary qui rigolait, _je t'avais pas menti à son sujet._

Il se leva ensuite doucement de son lit, vérifiant que le fait de se retrouver debout ne lui causerait pas de vertiges.

- _Tu veux venir avec nous Mary ? _demanda Judy._ Si on te trouve un fauteuil roulant je pense que ça devrait le faire._

- _Oh non, je veux pas vous déranger, _refusa-t-elle en secouant sa main valide.

- _Mais non ! _la rassura Judy. _En plus comme ça tu vas pouvoir rencontrer le reste de la famille. Et je te rassure, avec LJ et Lincoln, tu as commencé par le pire ! Le plus dur est fait ! _lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'LJ secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

Judy se rendit ensuite au bureau des infirmières pour demander à avoir un fauteuil roulant puis revint dans la chambre avec l'engin. Elle aida Mary à s'y installer avec beaucoup de précautions puis tous trois partirent tranquillement en direction des ascenseurs après avoir indiqué à une aide-soignante l'endroit où ils se rendaient.

_- J'espère que personne ne va débarquer pour te voir pendant qu'on est parti ! _s'inquiéta Judy auprès de Mary.

- _Ça m'étonnerait. Mes parents ont été prévenus de mon accident mais comme ils habitent à Philadelphie, d'ici à ce qu'ils arrivent, j'ai le temps d'aller rendre visite à tous les bébés du service !_

_- D'accord ! _rigola Judy qui poussait maintenant le fauteuil roulant dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

- _Au fait ! _reprit LJ. _Comment il s'appelle mon petit cousin ?_

_- Matt_, répondit Judy. _Enfin Matthew pour être exacte_, se corrigea-t-elle. _Mais à mon avis il ne s'appellera pas plus Matthew que Tina ne s'appelle Christina !_

LJ le lui concéda dans un petit rire. Arrivés devant la chambre de Sara, il toqua à la porte et tous trois entrèrent après y avoir été invités.

- _Ah te voilà toi ! _s'exclama Lincoln en pointant un doigt furieux vers Judy qui avait à peine mis un pied dans la pièce._ Pitié ne me dis pas que ce sont les 100 dollars qui restaient du pari que tu as mis dans ce tigre en peluche plus gros que l'Illinois, _supplia-t-il, _parce que sinon tu vas me faire pleurer !_

Prise de cours, Judy se figea, étonnée qu'il ait deviné.

- _Bon, alors je te le dis pas ! _déclara-t-elle ensuite dans un petit haussement d'épaules avant de se retourner vers Sara et d'approcher Mary près du lit.

Et tandis que LJ présentait Mary à Sara et que cette dernière leur présentait son fils, Lincoln poussa un bruyant soupir en fermant douloureusement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour regarder Judy en secouant la tête avec désolation.

- _Quoi ? _rigola alors Judy. _Ces 100 dollars n'étaient plus les tiens, je les ai gagné à la loyale en remportant le pari donc ils étaient à moi et je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais ! _lui rappela-t-elle. _De toutes façons c'est pas vraiment moi qui ai choisi d'acheter ça, _se défendit-elle_. En décembre, j'avais emmené Tina dans un magasin de jouets pour dépenser cet argent et je lui avais proposé de se choisir un cadeau pour elle et un pour son frère. Mais ta nièce, dans toute sa générosité, a préféré ne choisir qu'un cadeau pour son frère mais qui serait plus gros ! Et voilà ! _indiqua Judy en désignant la peluche d'un geste de la main triomphal.

- _Bon, _se radoucit Lincoln. _Si c'est en effet Tina qui a choisi ça je peux pas le lui reprocher. Mais dis-moi, ça t'arrive souvent de lâcher un gamin dans un magasin de jouets avec 100 dollars en mains ?_

Judy eut alors un petit rire tendre en regardant Lincoln.

- _En tous cas pas aussi souvent que toi à mon avis ! _rétorqua-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas en reste quand il s'agissait de gâter sa nièce.

Lincoln afficha alors un petit sourire coupable. Il s'approcha ensuite de Judy, posa un bras sur ses épaules, puis tous deux se tournèrent vers Sara pour regarder Matt qui dormait toujours dans ses bras.

- _Dans quelques années_, murmura-t-il doucement à Judy, _on s'organisera des après-midi où on ira les lâcher chez __"__Toy's R us__"__ lui et sa sœur avec un seul mot d'ordre : budget no limit !_

_- Et si au passage il vous prenait l'idée de me lâcher dans un magasin de matos high-tech' avec le même mot d'ordre, faudra surtout pas vous gêner ! _lança LJ, l'air de rien.

- _Écoutez-le lui ! _se navra Lincoln tandis que Judy, Sara et Mary pouffaient de rire.

Sara offrit ensuite à Judy de reprendre un peu Matt et ce n'était pas le genre de propositions pour lesquelles il y avait besoin d'insister. Judy s'approcha aussitôt pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras et alla s'assoire dans un des fauteuils de la chambre, près de LJ et Mary.

- _Alors les jeunes ! Ça vous donne pas envie ? _leur demanda-t-elle en désignant Matt du regard.

- _Oulà ! Eh doucement ! _protesta Lincoln. _Leur mets pas des idées comme ça en tête ! Y a pas d'urgence !_

_- Bah quoi ? Mary, t'as quoi… 24, 25 ans ? _interrogea Judy en regardant la jeune femme.

- _25, oui, _confirma-t-elle.

_- Ouais, c'est ça_, _comme LJ_, reprit Judy._ Alors ils sont parfaitement en âge de penser à avoir des enfants, _indiqua-t-elle à Lincoln.

_- Ils ont peut-être l'âge d'avoir des gosses mais j'ai certainement pas l'âge d'être grand-père ! _rétorqua-t-il.

_- Alors ça, fallait y réfléchir avant de devenir père à 19 ans ! _ricana Judy sous le regard noir de Lincoln.

- _Non mais t'inquiète pas, _lança LJ à son père. _Tu peux dormir tranquille. Même si c'est vrai que Matt est une campagne publicitaire pour la natalité à lui tout seul, c'est pas dans nos projets immédiats d'avoir un enfant !_

_- Ce serait plutôt de vous racheter une nouvelle voiture votre projet immédiat, non ? _pouffa Judy.

- _Oh oui ! La barbe ! _geignit LJ. _Je l'aimais bien cette caisse en plus !_

_- Elle craignait un peu quand même ! _murmura Mary.

_- D'accord, elle était un peu vieille et moche, _concéda LJ. _Mais c'était ma toute première voiture ! Je m'y étais attaché ! _confia-t-il, la mine dépitée.

- _Oh mon poussin ! _le plaignit Judy. _Si tu veux, pour te consoler, ton père et moi irons te lâcher chez un concessionnaire avec un chèque en blanc, d'accord ?_

_- Mais faites-la taire ! _implora Lincoln en levant les yeux au ciel. _Ça t'amuse de vouloir faire de moi un grand-père de 44 ans ruiné ? _demanda-t-il à Judy qui le lui confirma dans un petit hochement de tête insolent.

C'est alors qu'au milieu des rires, Michael, enfin de retour, entra dans la chambre.

- _Ça rigole bien là-dedans ! _constata-t-il avec amusement. _Et en effet, ça n'a pas l'air trop grave ! _ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en trouvant un LJ en bonne forme.

- _T'as eu mon message ? _en déduit Lincoln.

- _Ouais_, confirma Michael. _Je suis passé vite fait à la maison en revenant de l'école. Et en parlant d'école, _poursuivit-il en regardant Sara,_ je dois te transmettre les félicitations de Mademoiselle Maloney qui a déjà hâte d'avoir Matt dans sa classe, _rapporta-t-il avec amusement.

Sara eut un petit rire puis Michael se tourna vers Mary, et LJ fit aussitôt les présentations. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils discutèrent des deux évènements majeurs qui avaient marqués ce début de matinée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre.

- _Oui, _répondirent de concert toutes les personnes présentes et en âge de parler.

La porte s'ouvrit alors timidement et Pierre apparut dans l'encadrement.

- _Est-ce que je suis censé prendre un ticket et faire la queue ? _interrogea-t-il en constant le nombre de personnes présentes avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

_- Non, tu peux entrer_, l'invita Sara dans un petit rire.

- _Ça va ? _lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser. _Judy m'a prévenu il y a un petit moment mais j'ai préféré ne pas venir trop tôt. Tiens, je t'ai amené des chocolats, _indiqua-t-il ensuite en tendant à Sara une petite boîte de douceurs. _Par contre, _poursuivit-il tout bas, _garde-les bien avec toi tout pendant que Judy est dans ta chambre sinon tu n'auras même pas le temps de voir à quoi ils ressemblent !_

_- D'accord, merci, _rigola Sara en attrapant la boîte avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Judy qui secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel pour discréditer les propos de Pierre.

Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers LJ pour le fixer avec un petit sourire amusé.

- _C'est le choc d'apprendre la naissance de ton petit cousin qui t'a mis dans cet état ? _lança-t-il.

LJ rigola puis entreprit de lui raconter rapidement sa mésaventure et en profita pour lui présenter Mary au passage. Enfin, Pierre s'approcha de Judy pour découvrir le bébé qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras.

- _Je te présente Matthew, _murmura-t-elle.

Après avoir passé quelques secondes à contempler le bébé avec émotion, Pierre se redressa pour regarder Michael et Sara.

- _Il est magnifique ! Félicitations à tous les deux ! Vous avez bien travaillé. Enfin…, _se reprit-il en regardant plus particulièrement Sara, _surtout toi, non ? _

_- Oui, en effet. Merci beaucoup d'en avoir conscience Pierre, _apprécia Sara. _J'ai peut-être pas eu la grossesse et l'accouchement les plus pénibles qui existent, c'était quand même pas non plus une réelle partie de plaisir ! Et d'ailleurs, même si Matt ressemble beaucoup à son père, le premier qui insinue que Michael l'a fait tout seul aura à faire à moi ! _prévint-elle avec un petit sourire en coin en pointant un doigt vers Judy.

- _Loin de moi une telle idée ! _lui assura-t-elle en levant solennellement une main.

***************

Après une petite demi-heure, Lincoln quitta la chambre pour aller reconduire LJ et Mary dans la leur. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Pierre et Judy de partir, laissant Michael et Sara profiter pleinement de leur petit bonhomme.

Alors qu'ils arpentaient tranquillement les couloirs de la maternité en direction des ascenseurs de l'étage, Pierre déposa un bras sur les épaules de Judy pour la ramener tendrement contre lui tandis que, sans s'arrêter de marcher, elle répondait à cette étreinte en encerclant sa taille de son bras.

- _Auquel de nous deux aurait ressemblé notre bébé d'après toi ? _demanda-t-il dans un murmure à l'oreille de Judy.

À ces mots, la gorge de Judy se serra et elle afficha un timide sourire pour tenter de refouler son émotion.

- _Euh… je sais pas, _répondit-elle doucement._ Il aurait peut-être été un savant mélange de nos deux physiques, autant dire qu'il aurait été beau comme un Dieu ! _déclara-t-elle avec une fausse vanité. _Par contre, il aurait sûrement mieux valu pour lui qu'il ait ton caractère plutôt que le mien ! _ajouta-t-elle dans un petit rire.

- _Non, j'aurais adoré qu'il ait ton caractère ! _voulut la rassurer Pierre.

Mais Judy se dégagea brusquement et presque furieusement de son bras pour venir se mettre face à lui, plantant son regard embué de larmes dans le sien.

_- Avec ou sans mon caractère, ce que tu aurais adoré, c'est qu'il soit là ! _assena-t-elle comme pour devancer un éventuel reproche.

Alors qu'elle semblait le défier de prétendre le contraire, Pierre resta interdit. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et se hâta de rejoindre la cabine d'ascenseur que deux personnes venaient de quitter. Et tandis que Pierre commençait à s'avancer à son tour vers l'ascenseur, elle se mit à appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton pour amorcer la descente vers le rez-de-chaussée en espérant qu'il n'ait ainsi pas le temps de s'engouffrer avec elle. Pierre dut accélérer le pas en voyant les portes se refermer et il réussit de justesse à passer sa main entre elles avant qu'elle ne se rejoignent de sorte qu'elle se rouvrirent aussitôt, lui permettant de venir se poster à l'intérieur de la cabine à côté de Judy qui prenait soin de ne pas le regarder.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Judy ? _interrogea-t-il, peiné de la voir se mettre dans cet état. _J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_

_- C'est pas ce que tu as dit le problème, c'est plutôt ce que tu ne dis pas !_

Pierre resta silencieux, essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- _Si tu crois que je te reproche d'avoir perdu le bébé ou d'avoir voulu avorter mais que je n'ose pas te le dire, tu te trompes lourdement ! _déclara-t-il ensuite avec fermeté. _J'ai bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque et je t'ai dit que…_

Mais Pierre dut s'interrompre alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvraient sur le rez-de-chaussée, dévoilant face à eux un couple de retraités qui attendaient, les bras chargés de cadeaux, pour monter dans la cabine. Judy leur adressa un petit sourire forcé en même temps qu'elle sortait d'un pas vif de l'ascenseur pour se diriger à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Alors que le vieux couple fixait Pierre avec de grands sourires bienveillants, il les salua à son tour d'un petit mouvement de la tête avant de se mettre à la poursuite de Judy qui passait déjà les portes de l'hôpital.

Sitôt arrivée à l'extérieur, saisie par le froid cinglant, elle s'arrêta net le temps de remonter le col de son manteau, de resserrer son écharpe et d'enfiler sa paire de gants. Pierre put ainsi revenir à sa hauteur et lui agrippa instinctivement le bras de peur qu'elle essaye encore de lui échapper.

- _Lâche-moi ! _souffla aussitôt Judy en retirant la main de Pierre de son bras.

Elle lui rappela ensuite d'un mouvement des yeux le lieu où ils se trouvaient et lui fit ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne tenait pas à se donner en spectacle au milieu des gens qui entraient et sortaient de l'hôpital. Pierre la prit alors par la main, l'entraîna à l'écart de l'entrée et la fit assoire sur un petit muret en briques rouges qui bordait un massif de fleurs.

- _Judy, _reprit-il alors que debout en face d'elle, ils avaient laissé ses mains posées sur ses épaules pour la maintenir en place. _Judy ! _l'appela-t-il une seconde fois pour qu'elle daigne enfin le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle poussa alors un soupir de résignation et tourna doucement la tête pour venir planter son regard dans celui de Pierre.

_- Je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans ! _lança-t-elle alors sans lui laisser le temps de parler_. Je le sais bien ! _lui assura-t-elle.

_- Alors explique-moi quel est le problème !? _la conjura Pierre, quelque peu hébété et démuni car ne voyant sincèrement pas ce qui pouvait l'ennuyer.

Judy prit alors une profonde inspiration tout en attrapant doucement les poignets de Pierre pour retirer ses mains de ses épaules. Elle tira ensuite sur un de ses bras pour lui demander silencieusement de venir s'assoire sur le muret à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit.

_- Tu te souviens la nuit du nouvel an, au Canada, quand je t'ai avoué toute cette histoire de bébé ? Tu m'as dit, si je me le rappelle bien, que puisqu'on allait vivre ensemble, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on ait peur de se confier l'un à l'autre. _

Elle s'interrompit pour regarder Pierre qui hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il s'en souvenait également.

- _Et bien aujourd'hui_, reprit Judy, _j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui n'ose pas me parler de quelque chose. Alors peut-être que tu voulais le faire mais que tu n'en as pas eu l'occasion parce que c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup travaillé ces deux derniers mois mais… moi je crois plutôt que tu n'ose pas m'en parler parce que tu connais mon point de vue sur la question et que tu connais ma réponse… et cette réponse, par contre tu peux me la reprocher ! Je peux le concevoir… tu ne serais pas le premier d'ailleurs !_ marmonna-t-elle.

Un petit silence s'installa tandis que Pierre comprenait enfin où Judy voulait en venir.

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite doucement. _On était d'accord sur la question et… tu voyais les choses comme moi… Au début je pensais que c'était à cause de ce que je t'ai dit au Canada mais en fait… en y réfléchissant bien, je crois que ça avait déjà commencé avant ça !_

_- C'est vrai, _admit Pierre, sortant enfin de son mutisme._ Ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là n'a pas été le déclencheur mais plutôt une confirmation… la confirmation que j'avais en effet changé d'avis ! Maintenant, si tu veux les raisons de ce changement… je sais pas trop ! Je me suis pas réveillé un matin en me disant « tiens, j'aurais bien envie d'avoir un enfant aujourd'hui ! ». C'est une idée qui a doucement fait son chemin… depuis que je te connais en fait. Je ne vois plus les choses de la même manière parce que j'ai mûri, à 40 ans j'ai un regard sur la paternité différent que celui que j'avais à 30, mais aussi et surtout, je ne vois plus les choses de la même manière parce que tu es entrée dans ma vie ! Et là où je voyais un enfant comme une entrave à ma liberté je vois maintenant un lien indéfectible entre toi et moi. Et l'idée qu'un petit être puisse me relier à toi pour le reste de ma vie et ce, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il advienne de nous… ça me plait énormément !_

_- Mais je peux pas ! _souffla Judy dans un murmure désolé. _Je peux pas, je… tu le sais, je me sens pas capable de… d'élever un enfant…_

_- Judy, _intervint Pierre en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

- _… mais j'ai pas le droit de te priver du bonheur d'être père si c'est ce dont tu as envie…_

_- Judy, _l'appela-t-il une nouvelle fois en venant nicher son visage dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser.

- _… mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces_, continuait-elle sans prêter attention à Pierre, _je peux pas et… et peut-être qu'au début tu diras que c'est pas grave mais un jour… un jour tu me le reprocheras et… et tu me détesteras…_

_- Judy_, souffla-t-il patiemment contre son cou.

- _… d'ailleurs tu le fais déjà. Peut-être pas consciemment mais… tu lances des petites allusions sans arrêt comme si… comme si tu voulais que je comprenne, tu sais, comme quand on lance des trucs du genre « tiens j'ai vu un super sac à main chez Bloomingdale's l'autre jour, je me disais justement qu'il m'en faudrait un nouveau » et qu'on espère que le message a bien été entendu et qu'on le retrouvera au pied du sapin le matin de Noël ! _

_- Judy…_

_- … pour l'instant c'est innocent_, poursuivait-elle, le regard perdu dans le vide en gesticulant nerveusement ses mains et en parlant de plus en plus vite,_ et c'est sûrement pas dans le but de me faire culpabiliser que tu fais ça mais un beau jour, je le sais, on sera vieux, on regardera les infos, il y aura encore une de ces histoires d'enfants qui attaquent leurs parents en justice et tu me diras un truc comme « nous au moins ça ne risque pas de nous arriver ! » plein de rancœur d'amertume et ça sonnera comme un violent reproche…_

_- Ça suffit ! _intervint Pierre en plaquant une main sur la bouche de Judy pour la faire taire.

Alors qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés, il esquissa un sourire et retira sa main pour ne laisser qu'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_- Tu as épuisé ton temps de parole maintenant c'est à moi de parler, _expliqua-t-il avant d'ôter son doigt. _Tu paniques Judy ! _lui fit-il remarquer. _Comme à chaque fois qu'il est question d'aborder ce sujet ! C'est pour ça que je voulais attendre le bon moment pour t'en parler. Et pour ce qui est de ces… allusions comme tu dis, et bien en effet elles étaient inconscientes et je suis désolé que tu les aies mal interprété… Je connais les raisons qui font que tu ne veuilles pas d'enfants, on a assez discuté. Et là où les miennes étaient plutôt égoïstes, les tiennes sont tout à ton honneur. Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de ne pas avoir d'amour à donner donc tu préfères t'abstenir de tout fiasco maternel. Mais moi, ce que je crois, et je ne voudrais pas jouer les psys à deux balles mais vraiment, ce que je crois c'est que, dans la mesure où tu n'as pas connu ta mère… tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'en avoir une et par conséquent… d'en être une. _

Tandis que les yeux de Judy s'embuaient de larmes, Pierre marqua une petite pause, se demandant s'il devait continuer ou pas.

- _Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, _reprit-il quand même,_ avoir des doutes, des craintes quant à ses capacités d'élever un enfant c'est le propre de toutes futures mamans ! Alors tu vois… tu n'es pas différente des autres et… certainement pas moins capables qu'elles !… hum… essaye de méditer ça et… on en reparlera quand tu te sentiras prête à le faire._

Il amorça ensuite un mouvement pour se lever mais se retourna une dernière fois vers Judy, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- _N'oublie pas un détail_, lui souffla-t-il, _si toi tu es entrée dans ma vie, je suis aussi entré dans la tienne. Et si ce que tu m'as dit au Canada est vrai, si je suis réellement le seul à avoir ce pouvoir sur toi, alors je compte bien en user et en abuser pour ébranler encore un peu plus tes certitudes comme tu as ébranlé toutes les miennes et t'éviter ainsi tous remords ! Parce qu'on peut regretter de ne pas avoir eu d'enfants ! _lui fit-il remarquer. _Par contre je doute qu'on puisse regretter d'en avoir eu… même s'ils en viennent à nous traîner en justice ! _déclara-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules fataliste tandis que Judy ne pouvait retenir un petit rire. _Et je vais faire en sorte que tu veuilles prendre avec moi le risque que ça nous arrive ! _la prévint-il avec provocation.

Il lui déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et se leva pour partir en direction du parking, laissant Judy assise seule sur son petit muret. Alors que tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire raisonnait encore dans son esprit, elle le regarda s'éloigner et lorsqu'il disparut enfin de son champ de vision, elle réalisa soudainement qu'il neigeait. De gros flocons blancs virevoltaient dans le ciel et à en juger par l'épaisseur de la couche de neige qui recouvrait le paysage, cela devait déjà faire un moment que l'averse avait commencé… sans que Judy ne s'en soit rendue compte une seule seconde.


	27. Chapitre 26

**7 mois plus tard…**

**12-13 Septembre **

Alors qu'elle sentait le point de non-retour approcher dangereusement, Sara s'agrippa d'une main au bord de la table sur laquelle elle était assise tandis que son autre bras restait fermement accroché aux épaules de Michael qui, tout en se mouvant amoureusement en elle, avait entrepris de s'attaquer à son cou avec certainement moins d'agressivité mais tout autant d'avidité qu'un vampire. Et pendant que, debout entre ses jambes, un bras encerclant sa taille et une main voyageant sur sa cuisse de son genou à sa hanche ondulante, il lui offrait ses ultimes coups de reins, Sara, les yeux fermés, bascula légèrement sa tête en arrière, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, au prix d'efforts quasi surhumains, réussit à ne laisser s'échapper qu'un discret gémissement de plaisir mêlé à un soupir de satisfaction alors qu'un délicieux orgasme prenait possession de l'intégralité de son corps.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle était outrageusement expressive d'ordinaire mais vu l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et bien qu'ils s'étaient assurés d'être seuls dans les parages, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'un manque de discrétion de sa part, aussi léger soit-il, suffise pour interpeller une âme errant dans le couloir et ainsi les compromettre.

Était-ce parce que cette robe de cocktail la mettait furieusement en valeur. Était-ce parce que c'était un de ces moments au cours desquels le désir vous assaillit sans se préoccuper des circonstances, et qu'essayer de le refouler en deviendrait presque douloureux. Toujours est-il que, parce qu'il était incapable d'attendre la fin de la soirée et leur retour à la maison, Michael avait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille de Sara et une poignée de minutes plus tard, après s'être discrètement éclipsés de la foule environnante, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls à cet étage désert, quittant un rez-de-chaussée bondé et bruyant pour une petite salle d'examen vide et silencieuse, plongée dans une pénombre propice à une certaine intimité.

Alors que Sara avait laissé ses jambes solidement nouées autour du bassin de Michael pour le garder en elle quelques instants encore, chacun avait niché son visage dans le cou de l'autre et tous deux savouraient les derniers effluves du plaisir qui parcourait leurs veines en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à le libérer de son emprise, Michael put se retirer, faisant un petit pas en arrière avant de rapidement remonter son pantalon tombé sur ses chevilles. Il se pencha ensuite pour ramasser au sol une petite culotte en dentelle de soie noire qu'il tendit à Sara, restée assise au bord de la table d'examen. Sans saisir le vêtement immédiatement, elle resta à fixer Michael quelques secondes avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _Me l'enlever tu sais faire mais pour ce qui est de la remettre… là je dois me débrouiller toute seule ! _lui lança-t-elle avant de lui attraper le morceau d'étoffe des mains.

Michael esquissa un sourire en venant lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres sans un mot, puisqu'il n'allait pas contredire le fait que rhabiller sa femme était en effet beaucoup moins intéressant que la dévêtir.

Sara enfila ensuite le sous-vêtement tout en se laissant glisser de la table pour que ses pieds retrouvent enfin le sol. Puis elle fit quelques gestes pour défroisser et replacer correctement sa robe qui ne l'avait quittée durant leurs ébats. L'un comme l'autre ne s'étaient en effet débarrassés que du strict nécessaire, comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour en catimini dans un lieu où ils n'étaient pas vraiment censés le faire.

Une fois présentable, Sara se dirigea avec Michael vers la porte de la pièce qu'elle ouvrit prudemment avant de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement afin de s'assurer que le couloir était désert. Ils purent ensuite sortir et espérer rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée en toute innocence. Mais alors qu'ils arpentaient le couloir vide et silencieux en direction des escaliers, des bruits de pas résonnèrent et ils ne tardèrent pas à voir Judy surgir d'un couloir adjacent à quelques mètres en face d'eux.

- _Ah bah vous voilà tous les deux ! _s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant Michael et Sara. _Où étiez-vous passés ?_ demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle venait à leur rencontre. _Ça fait un quart d'heure que je vous cherche partout. Eric va faire son discours, dépêchez-vous ! _ordonna-t-elle en leur faisant signe de la suivre en même temps qu'elle pivotait pour déjà repartir.

Mais après avoir fait quelques pas, elle se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis pour les observer en relevant un sourcil soupçonneux.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez tous seuls, dans cet étage désert et tout sombre ?_

_- Rien de spécial, _mentit Sara.

- _Ah oui ? _douta Judy_. L'arrière de ta robe est resté coincé dans ta petite culotte je te signale !_

_- Quoi ? _s'écria Sara qui passa brusquement son regard par-dessus son épaule et porta instinctivement ses mains à ses fesses pour finalement constater qu'il n'en était rien.

Comprenant la manœuvre qui l'avait amenée à se trahir, elle reporta un regard assassin vers Judy qui éclata de rire avant de s'éloigner pour de bon en direction des escaliers. Puis, voyant que Michael, un doigt plaqué sur un sourire qu'il tentait de contenir, semblait retenir une furieuse envie de rire, Sara lui assena une tape rageuse sur la bras.

- _Ça t'amuse toi ! _

- _Absolument pas ! _lui assura-t-il d'une petite voix en enveloppant les épaules de Sara de son bras.

Et tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur route à travers le couloir, Michael bascula légèrement sa tête en arrière, levant son regard vers le plafond, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en prenant de profondes inspirations censées le protéger d'un fou rire et donc d'un divorce.

Au rez-de-chaussée, la soirée d'inauguration du nouveau service de l'hôpital battait son plein. Le grand hall avait été décoré aux couleurs de la Bolivie, accueillant ballons de baudruche et autres guirlandes rouges, jaunes et vertes. En dehors du personnel hospitalier concerné, des personnalités importantes de la ville, des représentants de Médecins Sans Frontières, quelques uns des généreux financiers du projet et de nombreux journalistes étaient également présents. Si le chef de l'hôpital avait fait le discours d'ouverture de la soirée deux heures plus tôt, c'était maintenant au tour d'Eric, revenu de Bolivie pour l'occasion, de parler au nom de tous les médecins engagés sur le terrain pour ce projet.

Il remercia bien sûr le Northwestern Memorial Hospital d'avoir accepter ce partenariat, il salua le travail fourni pour l'élaboration du nouveau service qui allait entrer en activité le mois prochain, il eut une pensée pour tous les généreux donateurs qui rendaient ce projet réalisable mais sans les citer, comme le veut la bienséance, et se fit une joie de rapporter l'avancée des travaux en Bolivie.

Une fois son discours fini, Eric quitta l'estrade sous les applaudissements et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule pour retrouver Amanda, Judy et Pierre qui avaient également été rejoints par Michael et Sara.

- _Alors ? _demanda-t-il au petit groupe. _J'étais comment ? J'ai pas du tout l'habitude de faire ça, en plus c'est pas mon truc les mondanités, je suis pas très à l'aise, ça se voit non ? _imagina-t-il avec une petite grimace.

- _Mais non, t'inquiète pas, tu as été parfait ! _le rassura Amanda.

- _Ouais c'était très bien ! _renchérit Sara._ Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais me permettre de te critiquer parce que je ne suis pas très branchée déclarations publiques non plus ! _

_- Ça j'avais remarqué ! _confirma Amanda. _T'arrêtes pas de te cacher pour fuir les journalistes, du coup c'est moi qui me tape toutes les interviews depuis le début de la soirée !_

_- C'est pas toujours pour fuir les journalistes qu'elle part se cacher ! _ne put s'empêcher de persifler Judy avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _Non mais t'as fini d'embêter ma femme toi ! _grogna Michael en lui adressant un regard qui voyait son caractère réprobateur quelque peu discrédité par l'amusement qui transparaissait malgré tout.

Judy pouffa de rire tandis que Sara secouait la tête avec consternation.

- _Bon, _reprit cette dernière, _je vais passer un coup de fil à Esther pour être sûre que tout ce passe bien à la maison, _indiqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

- _Ça ne fera que la dixième fois en deux heures ! _soupira Michael avec résignation en la regardant partir se mettre à l'écart de la foule et du bruit.

- _Est-ce qu'elle a conscience que la sonnerie du téléphone doit réveiller Matt à chaque fois qu'elle appelle ? _interrogea Judy qui suivait également Sara des yeux.

Michael eut un petit rire.

_- À mon avis c'est surtout Esther que ça doit réveiller ! _s'amusa-t-il en imaginant sa vieille voisine en train de somnoler sur le canapé et sursauter à chaque nouvel appel.

Quand Sara disparut enfin de leur champ de vision, Michael et Judy se retournèrent vers les autres pour les découvrir attroupés autour d'un petit appareil que Pierre tenait dans ses mains.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda Judy en s'approchant pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un appareil photo numérique, en l'occurrence celui d'Eric.

_- Ce sont d'autres photos de l'hôpital en Bolivie_, indiqua Pierre.

- _Oh c'est cool ! _approuva Judy en observant les clichés.

- _Ça ce sera l'accueil… là ce sera le service maternité, _expliquait Eric à mesure que Pierre faisait défiler les photos. _C'est pas encore évident de se rendre compte de ce que ça va donner, mais ce sera chouette, _assura-t-il._ Ça c'est le futur service de gériatrie…_

_- Eh ! Pas mal ! _s'exclama Judy._ On enverra Lincoln là-bas quand il sera devenu un vieux grabataire !_

_- Judy, _intervint Michael,_ la moindre des politesses serait d'attaquer Lincoln quand il est là pour se défendre !_

_- Oh ! Quoi ! _bougonna-t-elle. _J'ai pas le droit d'embêter ta femme, j'ai pas le droit d'embêter ton frère, t'es pas drôle ! _geignit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur les photos tandis que Michael secouait la tête avec désolation.

- _Pierre, _reprit-il, _si tu pouvais essayer de lui trouver une nouvelle occupation pour que son principal divertissement ne soit plus de s'en prendre à ma famille, tu me ferais bien plaisir !_

_- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire_, lui répondit Pierre avec amusement sans lui avouer qu'il y travaillait déjà depuis plusieurs mois.

***************

- _Laisse-en pour les autres Judy ! _lança Michael en la voyant dévaliser le buffet, entassant dans un équilibre précaire bien plus de petits-fours que sa petite assiette ne pouvait en contenir.

- _Mais j'en prends aussi pour Pierre_, se justifia-t-elle puisqu'il s'était éloigné quelques instants pour recevoir un appel sur son portable.

Michael échangea un regard entendu avec Sara : pur mensonge ! Pierre se ferait couper la main comme tous ceux qui oseraient approcher la leur de l'assiette de Judy. Et d'humeur joueuse - ou suicidaire peut-être - Michael ne résista pas à l'envie de vérifier encore une fois cet adage.

- _Judy, t'as pris les derniers toasts à la crevette, _fit-il innocemment remarquer. _J'en ai pas eu, donne-moi un des tiens, _demanda-t-il en tendant sa main pour attraper un des petits canapés dans l'assiette de Judy.

Mais celle-ci, d'un geste vif, éloigna aussitôt son assiette pour la mettre hors de portée de Michael qu'elle fixait d'un regard mi-outragé, mi-assassin.

- _Tu viens d'avoir un bébé et ça me ferait beaucoup de peine que tu ne sois plus de ce monde pour le voir grandir__ ! _le menaça-t-elle on ne peut plus sérieusement.

Elle reprit ensuite sa récolte de petits-fours tandis que Michael secouait la tête entre amusement et désolation. Puis Pierre ne tarda pas à réapparaître.

- _Judy, _l'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix étouffée en venant tapoter son doigt sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et fut immédiatement interpellée par la tête qu'il faisait, affichant une mine décontenancée, presque choquée.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda-t-elle aussitôt avec anxiété. _C'était qui ?_

Pierre l'attrapa alors par le bras et l'emmena avec lui à l'écart de tout le monde.

- _C'était Yelena_, lui indiqua-t-il ensuite tout bas en agitant son portable qu'il avait toujours à la main.

- _Oh mon Dieu ! _souffla Judy en écarquillant ses yeux qui se mirent instantanément à briller d'émotion. _Est-ce qu'ils ont…_

_- Oui ! _la coupa Pierre pour lui confirmer sa pensée.

- _Oh mon Dieu ! _répéta Judy en s'accrochant au bras de Pierre comme pour éviter de tomber à la renverse._ Je… je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit… aussi rapide ! _murmura-t-elle, quelque peu abasourdie, en perdant son regard dans le vide.

- _Moi non plus !_

_- Quand est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? _demanda-t-elle après un petit silence passé à essayer de retrouver ses esprits.

- _Dès que possible !_

Judy retourna alors au buffet pour poser son assiette de petits-fours.

- _Je suis désolée, il faut qu'on rentre_, indiqua-t-elle à Michael et Sara d'une voix qui laissait transparaître sa hâte.

- _Il y a un problème ? _s'inquiéta Michael.

- _Non, non, _le rassura Judy qui avait attrapé une serviette en papier pour s'essuyer rapidement les mains. _Mais il faut qu'on y aille, _répéta-t-elle sans donner plus d'explications.

Alors qu'elle allait amorcer un pas pour s'en aller, Judy vit Michael la fixer avec un sourcil relevé et un petit sourire en coin.

- _C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, _lui précisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle fit ensuite quelques pas pour s'éloigner et lorsqu'elle rejoignit Pierre, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Michael et Sara.

_- Mais nous au moins on aurait la décence de rentrer chez nous pour faire ça ! _leur lança-t-elle avant de partir avec Pierre pour quitter l'hôpital.

- _Ça va nous poursuivre toute notre vie, n'est-ce pas ? _déplora Sara en les regardant se diriger vers la sortie.

- _Non…, _la rassura Michael. _Juste un an ou deux_, reprit-il ensuite, _et puis elle va finir par se lasser toute seule ! _indiqua-t-il avant de mordre dans un petit toast à la crevette piqué dans l'assiette abandonnée par Judy.

***************

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, Michael fut ébloui par la vive luminosité qui inondait sa chambre. Une belle journée ensoleillée s'annonçait. Après s'être légèrement étiré pour finir d'émerger de son sommeil, il se tourna vers Sara qui, allongée à ses côtés, lui faisait dos. Il se rapprocha alors doucement d'elle et se redressa légèrement pour venir se pencher au-dessus de son épaule.

_- Tu es réveillée ? _murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- _Mmmmnon, _marmonna Sara sans ouvrir les yeux.

Michael esquissa un sourire puis, tandis qu'il glissait une main sous sa nuisette pour aller à la rencontre de la peau douce et brûlante de son ventre, il commença à déposer de tendres baisers sur son épaule, le haut de son bras ou encore dans son cou. Sara ouvrit alors yeux pour prendre connaissance de l'heure qu'il était avant de se tourner pour s'allonger sur le dos, permettant à Michael de venir sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Après quelques secondes d'un langoureux baiser, il quitta sa bouche pour entamer une descente le long de son cou, embrassant sa peau centimètre par centimètre, traçant un chemin qui le dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers sa poitrine. Tandis qu'elle caressait sa nuque d'une main et son dos de l'autre, Sara esquissa un sourire, s'amusant à l'idée qu'elle allait bientôt devoir calmer les ardeurs de Michael.

- _C'est à ton tour de préparer le biberon ce matin_, lui rappela-t-elle alors.

- _Je sais, _répondit Michael contre sa peau.

- _Et tu sais aussi que ton fils n'aime pas attendre pour manger une fois qu'il est réveillé._

_- Je descends faire le biberon dès qu'on a fini, _promit-t-il avant de redresser la tête pour consulter le réveil posé sur la table de nuit_. Il se réveille jamais avant neuf heures, ça nous laisse dix bonnes minutes, _indiqua-t-il avant de replonger son visage dans le décolleté de Sara.

- _Pour faire un câlin et préparer un biberon ? Ça me parait juste ! _souffla-t-elle avec une petite moue sceptique.

Michael releva la tête pour la regarder.

- _Et moi ça me parait jouable ! _lui assura-t-il avec détermination.

Et alors qu'il redescendait déjà pour poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé, Sara plaça une main sous son menton pour remonter son visage en face du sien.

- _Et moi je te dis que ça me semble trop juste ! _répéta-t-elle. _… Quand on veut faire les choses bien j'entends ! _ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec malice.

Michael resta à la fixer quelques secondes, ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais ne trouva rien à dire. En insinuant qu'il serait un mauvais père doublé d'un piètre amant s'il persistait dans ses intentions, elle avait gagné et il dut abdiquer.

- _Bon_, se résigna-t-il dans un soupir.

Il se redressa ensuite et vint s'assoire au bord du lit. Alors qu'il restait silencieux et immobile, Sara eut un petit rire.

- _Fait pas la tête, _murmura-t-elle avec amusement._ On ira prendre notre douche ensemble après si tu veux, _proposa-t-elle tous bas.

Michael se retourna légèrement pour la regarder. Elle lui réitéra alors son indécente proposition en lui adressant un regard et un petit sourire grivois. Michael lui rendit son sourire puis se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Mais avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour le repousser.

- _Une fois que Matt aura le ventre plein ! _lui rappela-t-elle tandis qu'il fermait douloureusement les yeux.

- _Oui, bon, bon, j'y vais_, déclara-t-il contre la paume de sa main.

Il se hissa ensuite hors du lit, sortit de la chambre, remarqua au passage que la porte de celle de Tina était ouverte, puis s'engouffra dans les escaliers pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. En arrivant en bas, il découvrit sa fille assise sur le tapis du salon, un bol de céréales posé sur ses petites jambes croisées en tailleur, déjeunant en regardant ses dessins animés à la télévision.

- _Bien dormi ma puce ? _lui demanda-t-il tout en se rendant à la cuisine.

_- Mmm, _marmonna Tina, très absorbée par son programme télévisé.

- _Tu passes le bonjour à Bob l'éponge de ma part ! _lui lança-t-il.

- _Il est dans la télé, il peut pas m'entendre si je lui parle_, rétorqua Tina sans défaire ses yeux de l'écran.

Michael eut un petit rire en secouant la tête avec amusement en même temps qu'il ouvrait la boîte de lait en poudre sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Alors qu'il finissait maintenant de préparait le biberon en l'agitant vigoureusement pour y mélanger l'eau et la poudre, quelque un frappa à la porte. Michael s'immobilisa quelques instants, se demandant qui pouvait se présenter à neuf heures du matin à peine un dimanche matin. Puis, le biberon toujours à la main, il se décida à se rendre à la porte et regarda à travers le judas pour découvrir l'identité du visiteur. Elle tournait la tête vers la rue mais Michael n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Judy.

- _J'espère au moins que c'est pour nous apporter les croissants que tu débarques à une heure pareille un dimanche matin ! _lui lança-t-il après avoir ouvert la porte.

- _Non, désolée, _s'excusa-t-elle en affichant une petite moue navrée.

Et en lieu et place d'un sac de viennoiseries, Judy tendit son chat à Michael qui attrapa l'animal d'une main tout en l'interrogeant du regard.

- _Pierre et moi devons nous absenter quelques jours, _expliqua-t-elle ensuite. _C'était pas prévu, c'est un peu précipité, et comme notre avion décolle dans moins d'une heure, j'ai pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à Addison chez Lily alors je te confie Twister mais si tu ne veux pas le garder, tu n'auras qu'à aller le lui déposer plus tard. Ça t'ennuie pas ?_

_- Non. On va te le garder ton chat, _indiqua Michael. _Mais vous allez où ? _demanda-t-il.

Judy fixa alors Michael en pinçant ses lèvres dans un petit sourire désolé.

- _Tu veux pas me le dire, _comprit-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

- _Non_, confirma-t-elle. _Mais il n'y a rien de grave_, le rassura-t-elle, _et on part pour trois, quatre jours, cinq maximum._

_- Ok. J'espère juste qu'il ne vous arrivera rien parce qu'on ne saura pas où vous chercher ! Et pour le boulot, je leur dis quoi ?_

_- Rien. J'appellerai Johnson demain matin et je te rappellerai ensuite pour te dire quel mensonge j'ai inventé, histoire que tu ne fasses pas de gaffes !_

_- D'accord, _rigola Michael. _Alors bon voyage._

_- Merci… Et merci pour Twister_, ajouta Judy qui s'éloignait déjà de la maison.

Michael la regarda rejoindre Pierre qui l'attendait dans la voiture garée le long du trottoir puis, après avoir échangé un dernier signe de la main avec elle, il referma la porte.

- _Qui était-ce ? _demanda Sara qui descendait les escaliers avec Matt dans les bras.

Michael lui montra alors Twister avant de reposer au sol le chat qui fila immédiatement au salon à la rencontre de Tina… ou bien du contenu de son bol.

- _C'était Judy. Avec Pierre ils partent pour plusieurs jours alors on va garder leur chat._

- _Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? _interrogea Sara.

_- Alors ça, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire !_

Sara resta pensive quelques instants puis regarda Michael en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent encore tous les deux ?_

Michael eut un haussement d'épaules, lui indiquant qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, puis il partit à la cuisine pour se laver les mains en vue de donner son biberon à son fils.

***************

- _Cours pas Judy, on a le temps !_ lança Pierre qui essayait tant bien que mal, en traînant leur valise derrière lui, de suivre la cadence que Judy imposait pour traverser le hall de l'aéroport, une cadence qui tenait plus du sprint olympique que de la promenade de santé.

- _L'avion décolle dans moins de trois quarts d'heures ! _se justifia Judy, quelque peu essoufflée. _On a pas récupéré nos billets et il faut aussi qu'on enregistre nos bagages. Alors on a pas une minute à perdre !_

Arrivée à un des guichets de retraits des billets, Judy salua rapidement l'hôtesse d'accueil avant de se mettre à farfouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un document tout en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

- _Nous avons effectué une réservation par Internet, voici le numéro de la réservation, _indiqua-t-elle en tendant le papier à l'hôtesse qui se mit à pianoter sur son ordinateur tandis que Pierre arrivait à son tour près du guichet.

- _Judy Miller et Pierre Arnaud, aller-retour pour Moscou ? _demanda l'hôtesse pour s'assurer des informations qui s'affichaient sur son écran.

- _Oui_, confirma Judy qui semblait bouillir d'impatience.

Pierre lui frotta alors doucement le dos pour l'apaiser un peu.

- _Je peux vous donner le billet de Monsieur, _reprit l'hôtesse,_ mais je ne suis pas en mesure de vous donner le vôtre Madame, _annonça-t-elle en regardant Judy qui écarquilla les yeux.

- _Je vous demande pardon ?_

_- Vous êtes bien Judy Ann Miller née le 27 septembre 74 à Chicago ? _interrogea l'hôtesse.

- _Oui._

_- Alors il m'est indiqué que la Russie est un des pays dans lesquels vous n'êtes pas autorisée à vous rendre. _

Judy, sidérée que des problèmes osent se présenter dans un moment pareil, eut bien envie de se mettre à pleurer de colère et de trouille de ne pas pouvoir prendre son avion. Elle regarda Pierre qui paraissait aussi démuni qu'elle, puis reporta son attention sur l'hôtesse.

- _Et vous savez pour quelles raisons je n'ai pas le droit d'aller en Russie ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

L'hôtesse parut étonnée.

- _Non, il m'est juste précisé que je n'ai pas le droit de vous vendre un billet pour cette destination mais… en général… quand une personne est interdite de séjour dans un pays euh… je veux dire… elle est courant de la raison._

Judy prit à ce moment une profonde inspiration pour rester calme face à cette femme qui la traitait de folle pour ne pas dire de criminelle.

- _Écoutez… Brooke_, commença-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au badge de l'hôtesse, _absolument personne ne m'a signifié que j'étais interdite de séjour dans quel pays que ce soit. Alors tout ceci ne doit être qu'une regrettable erreur, et peut-être pourriez-vous appeler un de vos responsables, qu'on puisse tirer cette histoire au clair et que je puisse aller prendre mon avion !_

Alors que l'hôtesse restait immobile à la fixer, Judy esquissa un petit sourire nerveux.

- _Avion qui décolle dans une demi-heure soit dit en passant, _reprit-elle, _alors faudrait pas traîner !_

À ces mots, l'hôtesse attrapa cette fois son téléphone et appela un certain Peter qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Elle lui exposa rapidement la situation et l'homme pianota rapidement sur l'ordinateur avant d'afficher une expression indiquant qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait.

- _Madame, _déclara Peter à l'attention de Judy, _en tant qu'employée du Département de la Défense, vous devez savoir que suivant le service auquel vous êtes affecté, il se peut qu'il y ait des pays dans lesquels vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de vous rendre ! _

_- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Sauf que je ne travaille plus pour le Pentagone ! _lui apprit Judy.

- _Mais il y a une période…_

_- Je sais ça aussi ! _le coupa Judy. _Ces interdictions sont encore valables pour les cinq années qui suivent la démission. Mais dans mon cas cela fait maintenant onze ans que je n'ai pas mis un pied à Washington ! _

_- Et vous êtes sûre que vous ne vous êtes pas rendue au Pentagone ne serait-ce qu'une journée en tant que consultante par exemple, parce que ça aurait réenclenché les cinq ans de…_

_- Je suis absolument catégorique ! _lui assura Judy. _J'ai quitté le Pentagone en 2003 et je n'y ai jamais remis ne serait-ce qu'un orteil depuis !_

_- Ah ! _s'hébéta Peter en fixant l'écran de l'ordinateur._ Bon, alors ça doit être une erreur dans les fichiers que le gouvernement nous communique, ils n'ont pas dû vous retirer de la liste. _

Judy poussa alors un soupir de soulagement, ravie qu'il ait enfin admis que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible malentendu.

- _Mais bon_, reprit Peter, _vous vous doutez bien qu'on ne peut pas vous croire sur parole et que ça va demander des vérifications pour que l'erreur soit réparée et qu'on obtienne l'autorisation de vous laisser partir à Moscou._

Le visage de Judy pâlit aussitôt.

- _Je suis désolé, _poursuivait Peter, _mais il va falloir repousser votre voyage. _

Judy plongea alors sa tête dans ses bras qu'elle croisa sur le guichet, étouffa un sanglot puis, n'ayant finalement pas l'intention de se laisser abattre, elle se redressa d'un mouvement vif et se mit à tapoter ses paupières fermées du bout de ses doigts pour tenter de faire disparaître les larmes qui venaient de lui monter aux yeux. Elle prit ensuite une profonde inspiration et souffla un bon coup.

- _Écoutez, _reprit-elle en essayant de maîtriser au mieux sa voix troublée par la nervosité et l'émotion, _vous allez, s'il vous plait, appeler le responsable de ces fichiers dans lesquels mon nom ne devrait pas apparaître, il va très rapidement vous dire que je ne fais plus partie de la maison depuis onze ans, il va vous délivrer une autorisation exceptionnelle et vous allez me donner mon foutu billet pour la Russie, d'accord !_

_- C'est dimanche aujourd'hui, _lui rappela Peter.

- _Je me fous de savoir qu'on soit dimanche, je me fous de savoir qu'il soit neuf heures et demi du matin ! _s'énerva Judy. _Vous me réveillerez le Président de la République s'il le faut, mais il est hors de question que je ne sois pas à bord du prochain vol pour Moscou ! _s'écria-t-elle, attirant l'attention de bon nombre de personnes autour d'elle.

- _Calme-toi Judy_, murmura Pierre en l'attirant contre lui.

- _Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous tenez tant à partir pour la Russie maintenant ? _demanda Peter avec un imperceptible sourire de provocation.

- _Alors là ça ne vous regarde absolument pas ! _s'offusqua Judy._ Et laissez-moi vous dire une chose, _poursuivit-il en pointant un doigt vers Peter. _Mon nom n'a plus rien à faire sur cette liste depuis plusieurs années, c'est une erreur, et ne pas me laisser partir serait une atteinte à ma liberté de mouvement ! Alors si vous ne faites rien pour essayer d'arranger la situation, je peux vous assurer que je n'hésiterais pas à me retourner contre les responsables de cette offense, TOUS les responsables ! _insista-t-elle afin que Peter comprenne bien qu'il ferait partie des coupables.

- _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire_, déclara-t-il alors avant de repartir dans son bureau.

Judy approuva d'un hochement de tête puis Pierre l'entraîna avec lui pour aller s'assoire sur un banc en attendant de voir comment la situation allait évoluer.

- _Tu sais, _murmura Pierre, _ce sera pas un drame si on peut pas prendre ce vol-là. On en trouvera un autre, on partira juste un peu plus tard mais on finira par y arriver quand même !_

_- Mais je veux pas attendre un jour de plus ! _souffla Judy.

- _Moi non plus. Mais il faut faire attention, ils sont un peu paranos dans les aéroports. Et voir une ancienne ingénieure qui a travaillé pour les services secrets américains mettre une telle volonté à partir chez l'ennemi juré des États-Unis sans vouloir communiquer la raison de ce voyage, ça peut leur foutre la trouille ! _

Judy eut un petit rire qui ravit Pierre. Il lui sourit, vint lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, puis tous deux s'endossèrent sur le banc, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Peter n'était toujours pas revenu les voir. Assise au bord du banc, les coudes plantés sur ses genoux, son menton posé sur ses mains jointes en prière, Judy tapotait nerveusement du pied sur le sol en fixant du regard l'immense pendule élevée au milieu du hall de l'aéroport. De temps en temps, elle relevait sa manche pour consulter sa montre ou bien attrapait le bras de Pierre pour regarder la sienne, vérifiant inutilement qu'elles indiquaient toutes la même heure.

- _Ça va pas le faire, on va le rater ! _grogna-t-elle, la mâchoire crispée par la nervosité, alors que leur avion devait décoller dans moins de dix minutes.

Pierre, qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour tenter de l'apaiser, se contenta de lui caresser le dos. Elle se retourna alors pour le regarder.

- _Tu peux pas leur donner de l'argent, histoire qu'ils nous laissent embarquer sans poser de questions ? _proposa-t-elle.

- _Judy, tu leur as déjà crié dessus, tu les as menacé de les attaquer en justice, alors si maintenant j'essaye en plus de les corrompre, ils vont nous faire arrêter et on ne sera pas beaucoup plus avancé ! _lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle poussa alors un bruyant soupir en plaquant ses mains sur son visage et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du banc. Mais elle reçut un petit coup de coude de Pierre qui la fit se redresser aussitôt. Elle le regarda et il lui désigna d'un mouvement de la tête Peter qui arrivait à leur rencontre. Judy se releva immédiatement, rapidement imitée par Pierre.

- _Ça n'a pas été simple_, déclara Peter en s'approchant, _mais j'ai réussi à avoir le numéro privé du chef du personnel du Pentagone. Le coup de l'atteinte à la liberté de mouvement c'est très persuasif, _lança-t-il dans un petit rire alors que Judy le priait silencieusement d'en venir au fait._ Le truc c'est qu'il semblait bien se souvenir de vous, _indiqua-t-il à Judy avec amusement._ Quand je lui ai dit votre nom, il a eu l'air paniqué ! Il m'a assuré que l'erreur serait réparée dès demain, qu'il s'en occuperait personnellement. En attendant… vous pouvez prendre cet avion, _annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire en retirant de derrière son dos deux billets qu'il tendit à Pierre et Judy.

- _Merci beaucoup, _souffla-t-elle attrapant son billet qu'elle se mit à contempler avec émotion.

- _Il m'a expliqué que Madame Miller n'était pas le genre de femme qu'il fallait s'amuser à contrarier, _chuchota Peter à l'attention de Pierre qui saisissait son propre billet.

- _Le sage homme ! _lui répondit-il tout bas avec un petit sourire.

- _Aller, on y va ! _ordonna Judy en attrapant son sac cabine d'une main et la poignée de sa valise de l'autre.

-_ Je peux m'occuper de faire enregistrer votre bagage si vous voulez_, proposa Peter pour leur faire gagner du temps.

- _Oui, merci, _approuva Judy en laissant donc la valise devant lui.

Elle attrapa ensuite Pierre par le bras et tous deux se dirigèrent avec hâte vers la porte d'embarquement.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si intéressant à faire à Moscou d'après toi ? _demanda Brooke en s'approchant de Peter qui les regardait s'éloigner.

- _Je sais pas_, répondit-il. _Mais à voir une telle frénésie, quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne se rendent pas aux obsèques d'un arrière-grand-oncle par alliance ! _confia-t-il avec un petit sourire tandis que Pierre et Judy présentaient leurs billets et passeports à l'hôtesse pour ensuite disparaître derrière les portes du couloir 22B.


	28. Chapitre 27

**27 Septembre**

Judy ne portait jamais de noir lorsqu'elle venait lui rendre visite. Elle savait qu'elle aurait détesté ça. Vêtue d'un léger pantalon en lin beige et d'un débardeur dissimulé sous un cache-cœur de la même teinte, portant dans ses bras un magnifique bouquet de dahlias roses et mauves, Judy arpentait, pour la première fois avec Pierre, le chemin qui les mènerait jusqu'à elle. Il faisait un temps splendide en cette fin de matinée. Le soleil diffusait une lumière vive et une chaleur douce, le ciel était d'un bleu clair apaisant, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un nuage. Pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais fait mauvais temps ce jour-là et Judy avait interprété ça comme un signe. Un signe que de la mort ou de la vie, c'était bien la seconde qu'il fallait célébrer à cette date.

_- __C'est là_, murmura Judy en s'arrêtant avec Pierre devant une plaque de marbre blanc.

Parfaitement entretenue, la stèle ne portait aucunement les traces du temps passé. Et même si quarante années avaient pu ternir quelque peu l'éclat des inscriptions dorées, elles étaient encore parfaitement lisibles et Pierre sentit sa gorge se serrer à la lecture de l'épitaphe :

_Nadyn Grace MILLER_

_2 Janvier 1955 - 27 Septembre 1974_

Judy s'accroupit pour déposer les fleurs devant la plaque de marbre puis se redressa et fixa la pierre en silence quelques instants, rendant hommage à cette femme qu'elle n'avait pas connu mais à qui elle devait la vie. Et autant dire que cette fois, quarante années ne pouvaient en rien ternir l'émotion présente lors de ce rituel annuel.

Après quelques minutes, Judy essuya ses joues humides d'un revers de la main puis se tourna vers Pierre avec un petit sourire.

- _Je suis sûre qu'elle m'en collerait une si elle me voyait pleurer_, lui confia-t-elle tout bas.

Pierre s'approcha, posa une main sur sa nuque et lui déposa un baiser réconfortant sur la tempe.

- _Ça doit être étrange comme situation_, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le cou du bout du pouce. _Je veux dire, tu fêtes ton anniversaire mais c'est aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de ta mère…_

_- Oui, c'est pas évident à gérer, _avoua Judy._ C'est pour ça que j'ai mis en place un petit rituel. Tous les ans, à cette date, la première chose que je fais c'est de venir la voir et de passer un peu de temps ici avec elle, comme ça, et après… je peux partir fêter mon anniversaire dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et sans culpabilité parce que… je sais que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle avait fait le choix d'accepter de mourir pour que je puisse vivre, c'est un cadeau qu'elle m'a fait et je ne pense pas que passer ma journée à pleurer serait faire honneur à ce cadeau et donc lui faire honneur à elle. _

_- Je pense que tu as parfaitement raison. Mon père aussi dit toujours que la meilleure façon d'honorer les morts, c'est de profiter de la vie._

Judy afficha un sourire en relevant la tête pour regarder Pierre.

_- Et bien allons faire la fête alors !_

***************

- _Je lève mon verre, _déclara Lincoln, _à la toute nouvelle recrue du groupe des joyeux quadras ! _

Il fut aussitôt imité par Michael, Sara, Ava et Pierre. Après avoir chassé d'un geste de la main les petites colonnes de fumée qui prolongeaient chacune des bougies qu'elle venait de souffler, Judy attrapa elle aussi son verre mais le brandit avec légèrement moins d'enthousiasme.

- _Comme je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver condamné à trinquer avec du jus de raisin ou de papaye, _reprit Lincoln en regardant Judy,_ tu ne m'entendras pas t'appeler « la vieille », rassure-toi… _

La principale concernée apprécia d'un sourire.

- _… surtout que ça ne t'irait pas parce que je te trouve très bien conservée pour ton âge ! _ajouta ensuite Lincoln.

Judy secoua alors la tête avec désolation.

- _Est-ce que c'était une tentative de compliment ça ? _interrogea-t-elle.

- _C'est ton anniversaire, c'est ta journée, alors on va dire que oui, _lui répondit Lincoln.

- _La formulation était assez maladroite, _intervint Sara,_ mais je crois que ce qu'il voulait dire, et je trouve qu'il a raison, c'est que tu ne fais absolument pas ton âge. Tu fais facilement cinq ans de moins !_

_- Alors toi, _répliqua Judy en pointant Sara du doigt, _c'est pas la peine d'essayer d'être gentille, tant que tu seras encore trentenaire je ne te parlerais plus ! On redeviendra amies quand tu te seras décidée à rejoindre le mouvement, comme tout le monde !_

_- C'est clair que t'es à la bourre Sara ! _renchérit Lincoln puisqu'elle était à présent la seule à ne pas avoir franchi la barre fatidique des quarante ans.

- _Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux ! Je vais quand même pas m'excuser de n'avoir que trente-huit ans ! _rétorqua-t-elle sans se laisser démonter.

- _Bien sûr que non mon amour, _la rassura Michael en s'approchant d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. _Les écoute pas ! Ils sont justes jaloux ! _lui murmura-t-il tandis que les autres s'échangeaient de petits sourires amusés. _Et personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi, _poursuivit-il ensuite à l'attention de tout le monde. _Je trouve ça géniale aussi la quarantaine !_

_- T'as quarante ans depuis vingt jours, _lui rappela Judy._ Alors épargne-nous le numéro du type expérimenté qui sait de quoi il parle !_

_- Et bien t'as qu'à demander à la doyenne. Ava, du haut de tes quarante-six printemps, explique à Judy que c'est l'âge de l'épanouissement par excellence !_

_- C'est plutôt l'âge où tu dois commencer à mettre des lunettes quand tu vas au supermarché pour arriver à lire les étiquettes des produits que tu achètes, _déplora Ava.

- _Ah ! Tu vois ! _reprit Judy._ Et là au moins ça sent le vécu ! _

_- Vous êtes des rabat-joie, _se navra Michael. _Moi je peux vous assurer que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en forme qu'en ce moment ! N'est-ce pas que je suis en forme ? _grogna-t-il ensuite d'une voix suave à l'oreille de Sara avant de se mettre à lui manger le cou de baisers.

- _Ouh oui ! Ça j'avais remarqué que tu étais en forme, _confirma-t-elle en écarquillant douloureusement les yeux.

Judy et Ava pouffèrent de rire tandis que Pierre s'amusait de voir Lincoln afficher une grimace.

- _On se passera volontiers de savoir comment se porte ta libido de jeune quadra Mike ! _lui assura Lincoln.

Michael offrit alors un sourire insolent et moqueur à son aîné.

- _Et ce n'est en aucun cas parce que je suis jaloux ! _lança Lincoln pour devancer un éventuel sarcasme.

C'est alors que Tina arriva sur la terrasse où ils étaient tous installés et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers Sara pour lui grimper sur les genoux.

- _Le dessin animé est fini ? _interrogea cette dernière avant de déposer un bisou sur le front de sa fille.

- _Mmoui, _marmonna-t-elle.

- _On allait passer au dessert, tu veux du gâteau ?_

_- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il l'ait fait ! _précisa Judy qui, occupée à découper le gâteau, leva ensuite les yeux au ciel en entendant Lincoln se ravir un peu trop exagérément de ce détail.

- _C'est à quoi ? _demanda Tina en observant le dessert avec méfiance.

- _C'est un fraisier bichette, _lui indiqua Judy. _Tu aimes ça ?_

_- Mmoui._

_- Tu boudes ? _interrogea Sara en replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles de sa fille.

- _Non._

_- Tu t'ennuis ?_

_- Un peu, _admit Tina.

- _Ah bah ça ! Un petit frère c'est bien mais quand ça ne fait que de dormir, c'est pas __encore très intéressant ! _lui concéda Judy. _Et je suppose que tu ne peux pas jouer avec Twister parce qu'il pionce aussi ?_

_- Ouais. Même qu'on dirait qu'il est mort tellement il dort profondément, _rapporta Tina.

À ces mots, Judy lâcha son couteau précipitamment et se rua à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant tous ses amis s'échanger de petits regards tendus. Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, une main posée sur sa poitrine.

- _C'est bon, il respire toujours, _annonça-t-elle avec soulagement. _Ça n'aurait pas été impossible qu'il soit mort, il n'est plus tout jeune, _expliqua-t-elle en revenant à table pour finir de couper le gâteau. _Et en ce moment il me fait souvent le coup de dormir si profondément qu'il ne se réveille pas quand je l'appelle, ça me fout la trouille à chaque fois ! _

_- Je veux pas qu'il meure Twister ! _lança Tina avec inquiétude.

- _T'en fais pas, _la rassura Pierre. _Il va pas mourir… enfin pas tout de suite. Il est encore en forme quand même. Et moi je crois que c'est surtout parce qu'il devient un peu dur de la feuille qu'il ne t'entend pas quand tu l'appelles, _ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Judy.

- _Peut-être bien_, lui accorda-t-elle. _Bon aller, _reprit-elle avec plus d'enthousiasme. _On arrête de parler de vieillesse, le quart d'heure de jérémiades est passé, j'ai quarante ans, d'accord, mais c'est pas un drame et faut pas oublier que certains n'ont même pas la chance d'atteindre cet âge !_

Avec l'aide de Pierre, Judy distribua à chacun une part de gâteau. Elle se rassit ensuite à sa place, repoussa légèrement son assiette et, les coudes plantés sur la table, le menton posé sur ses mains entrecroisées, elle resta à fixer ses amis avec un petit sourire pendant quelques secondes. Personne n'osa attaquer son dessert et tous la regardaient en retour avec interrogation.

- _Je vais vous parler d'autre chose à la place, _finit-elle par déclarer. _Enfin, ON va vous parler d'autre chose Pierre et moi, _se reprit-elle.

Judy se leva, commença à se diriger vers la maison mais s'arrêta en cours de route pour se retourner vers la tablée.

- _Euh… vous pouvez commencer à manger hein, _leur signifia-t-elle avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de sa maison.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une main cachée derrière son dos. Elle rejoignit sa place autour de la table mais resta debout, affichant un sourire radieux. Elle échangea un regard avec Pierre puis d'un coup, elle retira sa main de derrière son dos pour dévoiler une petite photo qu'elle tendit à bout de bras devant elle pour la montrer aux autres.

- _C'est quoi ? _demanda aussitôt Lincoln qui plissait ses yeux pour essayer de percevoir ce que représentait la photo.

- _Non, _intervint doucement Sara. _Je crois que la vraie question est plutôt : c'est qui ? _indiqua-t-elle alors qu'elle pouvait clairement voir le petit garçon qui apparaissait sur le cliché.

Judy lui tendit alors la photo tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

- _Et voilà ! _s'exaspéra-t-elle en se tournant vers Pierre. _Ça recommence, je pleure !_

Judy se rassit alors sur sa chaise et Pierre lui déposa une main derrière le cou pour l'attirer vers lui et lui donner un baiser. Puis il se tourna vers tous les autres.

- _On vous présente Nikolaï, _annonça-t-il avec émotion tandis que la photo passait des mains de Sara à celles de Michael et que Lincoln et Ava se rapprochaient pour la contempler. _C'est notre fils !_

Tous les quatre levèrent alors la tête pour fixer Pierre et Judy avec de grands yeux.

- _Vous voulez dire que… vous allez l'adopter ? _demanda Ava.

Judy, que son sourire géant empêchait d'articuler le moindre mot, se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- _Oh mais c'est génial !! _se réjouit Sara.

- _Ouah ! _souffla Michael, quelque peu stupéfié._ Si je m'attendais à ça ! _

_- Ouais ! C'est de la sacrée nouvelle ça ! _renchérit Lincoln.

- _Félicitations, _conclut Ava. _C'est formidable, je suis très contente pour vous._

_- On est tous très contents pour vous ! _confirma Sara._ Mais quand est-ce que vous avez pris la décision d'adopter ?_

_- En fait, c'est Pierre qui a été le premier à en parler. Il m'a confié qu'il aimerait avoir un enfant le jour de la naissance de Matt, c'est pas dur à se rappeler. Mais bon, vous connaissez à peu près tous mon point de vue sur la question…_

_- Donc il m'a fallu la convaincre, _reprit Pierre._ Mais finalement ça n'a pas été très difficile, _reconnut-il.

- _On a beaucoup parlé et il m'a dit une chose très juste, _se souvint Judy. _Comme il sait que j'adore mon rôle de marraine auprès de Tina, il m'a fait remarquer qu'être une marraine c'est un peu être une maman de cœur. Et si être une maman de cœur à plein temps n'est pas la définition de l'adoption alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? _interrogea-t-elle dans un petit rire comme Pierre l'avait interrogée quelques mois plus tôt. _Après on a déposé une demande d'agrément en avril, on l'a obtenu fin juin et on a pu lancer la procédure. Et il y a quinze jours, le soir de l'inauguration à l'hôpital, on a reçu un coup de fil de Yelena, notre interlocutrice à Moscou, qui nous apprenait que notre dossier était approuvé par l'orphelinat et qu'ils pouvaient nous présenter un enfant._

- _Dès le lendemain matin on s'envolait pour aller le rencontrer, _rapporta Pierre.

- _Oh, alors c'était ça votre voyage « pas prévu et quelque peu précipité », _en déduit Michael.

- _Et la rencontre c'est bien passée ? _demanda Sara.

- _Oui ! C'était réellement magique, _raconta Judy, les yeux brillants d'une émotion encore vive. _Dès qu'ils nous ont présenté ce petit bonhomme, ça a été comme une évidence tu sais. Il était fait pour nous et on était fait pour lui. Au début il était tout timide, il ne parlait pas. Et puis le troisième jour qu'on a passé avec lui, il a commencé à nous parler. On comprenait pas ce qu'il disait évidemment, mais Yelena traduisait. Le quatrième jour on ne l'arrêtait plus ! Il s'exprime très bien, _indiqua-t-elle avec fierté, faisant sourire tout le monde.

- _Quand est-ce que vous pourrez le ramener ici ? _interrogea Michael.

- _Le temps de faire tous les papiers, normalement ce sera bon pour début novembre_, répondit Pierre.

- _L'attente doit être dure, _devina Ava.

_- Insupportable ! _confirma Judy en secouant la tête.

- _Il a quel âge ? _voulut savoir Lincoln.

- _Trois ans et demi. Il va prendre quatre ans le 16 décembre prochain, _précisa Judy.

_- C'est vous qui aviez demandé à ce que l'enfant soit déjà assez grand ? _demanda Sara.

- _Non, on n'avait pas indiqué de préférences, ni d'âge ni de sexe._

_- En tout cas il est trop mignon, _s'extasia Ava en regardant la photo qu'elle avait maintenant dans les mains. _Je trouve qu'il te ressemble en plus_, lança-t-elle à Pierre.

Lincoln s'approcha d'elle pour observer la photo de plus prêt.

- _Mais c'est vrai qu'il te ressemble carrément ! _s'étonna-t-il en découvrant un petit brun qui avait de grands yeux verts très expressifs.

_- Ouais. Et c'est encore plus flagrant quand ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre, _déclara Judy. _Yelena n'en revenait pas non plus, _s'amusa-t-elle.

- _Et pour le pays, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à choisir la Russie ? _interrogea Ava.

- _Ben, on avait le choix entre tellement de pays que ça n'a pas été pas facile de se décider. Mais c'est le fait que Pierre ait des origines russes de par son grand-père maternel qui nous a orienté vers la Russie._

_- Eh ! Je pense à un truc là ! _intervint soudain Sara en levant un doigt. _Si le petit prend quatre ans cette année ça veut dire qu'il est né le 16 décembre 2010._

Judy esquissa un sourire avant qu'elle ne poursuive :

- _C'était pas à cette date là que tu étais sortie du coma après ta fausse couche ?_

_- Oui en effet, _lui confirma Judy, _c'est bien ça. Et t'es drôlement perspicace parce que moi il m'a fallu trois jours avant de faire enfin le rapprochement ! C'est étonnant, non ?_

_- Qu'il t'ait fallu trois jours, pas vraiment, non ! _ricana Lincoln.

Judy leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête mais c'était encore Ava qui semblait la plus consternée.

- _C'est vrai que c'est une étonnante coïncidence, _reprit cette dernière. _Je suis pas très branchée signes du destin ou je ne sais pas quoi mais pour le coup, la correspondance de ces deux dates a plutôt une jolie signification !_

- _Oui, je trouve aussi ! _approuva Judy en attrapant la photo qu'Ava lui tendait pour la lui rendre.

Tina descendit alors des genoux de Sara pour aller grimper sur ceux de Judy et observer avec une grande attention la photo qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- _Il va venir habiter chez toi pour toujours ? _demanda-t-elle sans défaire ses yeux de l'image.

- _Oui… enfin, jusqu'à sa majorité du moins, après il fera ce qu'il voudra !_

_- On pourra être amis ?_

_- Oh bah j'espère bien, oui ! _s'exclama Judy. _Et peut-être même plus si affinités_, glissa-t-elle ensuite en regardant Michael du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire.

- _Tu ne vas pas déjà marier ma fille à ton rejeton ! _fit-il alors mine de s'indigner. _En plus ça voudrait dire qu'on deviendrait définitivement de la même famille si ça arrivait ! _

_- Et donc ? Ce serait un problème ? _interrogea Judy.

Michael la regarda avec tendresse.

- _Non. Ce serait un honneur ! _


	29. Epilogue

J'avais pas prévenu que ça se terminait mais bon, voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin !

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! (en même temps... si vous vous êtes tapé les 27 chapitres sans que ça vous plaise... vous avez eu bien du courage ^^ !)

lakoe3006: merci infiniment pour tes reviews !! :-)

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Épilogue**

_- __Et toi, ça t'a plu ce petit séjour en Floride ? _demanda Judy d'une petite voix.

Assis sur les genoux de Sara, Matt fixait Judy, la bouche ouverte dans un large sourire, essayant, du haut de ses un an et demi, de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Et après quelques secondes, il finit par éclater d'un de ces rires si particuliers et si communicatifs propres aux jeunes enfants. Judy releva alors un visage faussement dépité vers Sara.

- _Il éclate de rire à chaque fois que je lui parle, je vais finir par me vexer !_

_- Faut pas le prendre personnellement tu sais, il fait ça avec tout le monde, _indiqua Sara avant de déposer un bisou sur la tête de son fils qui finissait de se marrer.

- _Ouais, je sais. S'il y a bien un bébé heureux de vivre sur cette terre, aucun doute, c'est Matt ! Hein bonhomme ? _lança Judy au petit garçon.

Mais à peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que Matt était déjà reparti dans un fou rire. Sara adressa un petit haussement d'épaules impuissant à Judy qui mit son amour-propre de côté pour venir déposer un bisou sur le front du petit insolent. Elle quitta ensuite la cuisine, laissant Matt finir de manger tranquillement le petit-suisse que Sara lui donnait, et sortit sur la terrasse.

Il faisait encore très chaud en cette fin d'après-midi mais pour un début Juillet à Orlando en Floride, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Judy parcourut du regard l'ensemble du jardin de la maison qu'ils avaient tous louée pour une petite semaine mais n'y trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

- _Nicky ? Tina ? _appela-t-elle en élevant la voix.

Elle entendit alors des petits bruits de pas raisonner et les deux enfants ne tardèrent pas à surgir du chemin qui longeait le côté de la maison. Judy ne put retenir un sourire en les voyant arriver en courant et avec leurs serre-têtes « oreilles de Mickey et Minnie » sur le crâne, souvenirs parmi tant d'autres des journées passées au parc d'attractions Disney World.

- _On part pour le resto dans moins de deux heures, alors il faut que vous alliez prendre votre bain_, leur annonça-t-elle.

_- Mais y a encore le temps ! On peut encore jouer ! _protesta Nikolaï tout en suppliant sa mère du regard.

Judy secoua lentement la tête en fermant les yeux afin de rester ferme et ne pas succomber au regard de chien battu que lui adressait son fils.

- _Juste dix minutes ! Encore dix minutes ! _implora-t-il.

- _Non, non, Nicky-Nok ! Pas de négociation possible ! Je sais que si je te laisse dix minutes maintenant tu m'en redemanderas dix autres tout à l'heure. Aller zou les souris ! Direction la salle de bain ! _ordonna-t-elle en faisant signe aux deux enfants de rentrer dans la maison.

- _T'es méchante ! _marmonna Nikolaï en passant devant Judy, suivi de Tina, pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

- _Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? _demanda Pierre qui arrivait au même moment sur la terrasse. _Tu es méchante avec mon fils ?_

Judy esquissa un petit sourire en le regardant.

- _C'est toi qui m'as poussé à vouloir prendre le risque alors je te préviens que s'il m'attaque en justice, tu te chargeras de payer tous mes frais d'avocat ! _

Pierre eut un petit rire puis vint déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Judy.

- _Je m'occupe de lui donner son bain_, indiqua-t-il ensuite avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Judy approuva d'un hochement de tête puis se remit à parcourir la maison en long, en large et en travers pour finir de faire les valises. Ils reprenaient tous l'avion de bonne heure le lendemain matin et il fallait que le maximum de choses soit déjà empaqueté avant de partir au restaurant.

À présent dans sa chambre, sa collecte d'objets et de vêtements terminée, elle observait avec découragement les bagages déjà bien remplis posés sur le lit et la quantité de choses, principalement des peluches, des T-shirts ou encore des jouets à l'effigie des différents personnages de Disney, qui restait encore à caser. L'apercevant plantée debout au milieu de la pièce, Sara, qui tenait Matt dans ses bras, s'approcha d'elle et comprit rapidement quel était le problème qui la plongeait dans une telle perplexité.

- _Ouh ! T'es mal barrée là ! _souffla-t-elle dans un petit rire.

- _Oui, _confirma Judy dans un soupir. _Et là c'est un vrai problème mathématique. Le volume du contenu est largement supérieur à celui du contenant. J'ai beau être ingénieure, je vais pas pouvoir faire de miracle._

_- De mon côté aussi c'est à la limite de la saturation. Mais tu peux peut-être essayer de voir si Ava à encore de la place dans ses bagages._

_- Ouais, bonne idée, _approuva Judy.

Elle quitta alors sa chambre et parcourut le couloir jusqu'à celle d'Ava et Lincoln. Elle y trouva Ava également occupée à faire leurs valises.

- _Dis, je viens voir s'il ne te resterait pas un peu de place dans tes bagages pour caser quelques bricoles._

_- Par quelques bricoles tu entends la moitié du casting des films Disney ? _demanda Ava avec un petit sourire en coin.

Judy lui rendit un sourire coupable. Ava observa alors ses valises en réfléchissant.

- _Euh, si tu veux je peux essayer de tasser un maximum d'affaire dans cette valise là comme je te donne le sac de sport de Linc. _

_- Merci, c'est cool. Ça m'apprendra à gâter mon fils à outrance... la prochaine fois je prévoirai une valise en rab !_

Ava transféra quelques affaires puis tendit à Judy le sac de Lincoln à présent vide. De retour dans sa chambre, Judy commença à remplir le bagage avec les peluches de Nikolaï avant de s'immobiliser en sentant un petit objet dans une des pochettes internes du sac. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis se décida à ouvrir la petite fermeture éclair pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et si elle devait le rendre à Ava. Judy resta sous le choc en découvrant l'objet.

- _Ava m'a dit qu'elle t'avait donné mon sac, il faut que je récupère un truc dedans, _lança Lincoln en arrivant rapidement dans la chambre de Judy.

Celle-ci se retourna, et Lincoln s'aperçut qu'elle avait déjà dans les mains le truc en question. Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes.

- _Je… je suis désolée_, s'excusa Judy qui avait conscience qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être au courant de ça. _Je voulais pas…_

Lincoln lui attrapa le petit écrin des mains et l'ouvrit pour vérifier machinalement que la bague s'y trouvait toujours. Il poussa ensuite un soupir et releva les yeux vers Judy en esquissant un petit sourire fataliste.

- _Bon bah maintenant que tu le sais je vais pas te laver le cerveau pour que tu oublies ! Tu vas savoir tenir ta langue ? _

_- Évidemment ! _lui assura Judy. _C'est… c'est super, _murmura-t-elle ensuite. _Tu vas le faire ce soir ? _

_- Ça fait cinq ans aujourd'hui qu'on se connaît alors… oui, j'avais prévu de le faire ce soir._

Judy approuva d'un sourire et Lincoln pivota pour sortir de la pièce. Il fit deux pas puis se retourna vers Judy.

- _J'ai la trouille tu sais !_

Judy resta interdite sans savoir si c'était à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire où juste du fait qu'il le lui avait confié.

- _Si elle dit non, si elle n'a pas envie de se marier, _reprit Lincoln. _On en a jamais parlé et, pour elle comme pour moi, ce serait la première fois. Et arrivés à notre âge, je sais pas si…_

_- Lincoln ! _le coupa Judy. _J'aurais tendance à dire que tu es un peu trop vieux pour porter un T-shirt Toy Story, _déclara-t-elle en pointant du doigt celui qu'il avait sur lui, _mais en aucun cas pour te marier. Tu veux que je te dise, j'ai toujours trouvé que les mariages les plus tardifs étaient les plus émouvants. Plus il y a de vécu avant, plus l'engagement est fort et plus le symbole est grand. Et elle ne dira pas non… je m'y engage personnellement ! _jura-t-elle en posant une main solennelle sur sa poitrine.

Lincoln eut un petit rire et Judy lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

- _Tu te rends compte que c'est encore toi qui te retrouves au courant avant tout le monde ! _s'amusa Lincoln.

- _Oui_, rigola Judy. _Ça commence à devenir une habitude ! _lui concéda-t-elle. _Mais comme je l'avais dit à Mike et Sara quand j'avais appris qu'elle était enceinte de Tina, je te promets que je serai surprise quand vous annoncerez officiellement vos fiançailles mais tout en étant prête à dégainer mon appareil photo ! _lui souffla-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Lincoln approuva d'un hochement de tête puis quitta la chambre. Judy finit alors de remplir ses valises puis sortit à son tour.

_- Non !_

_- Si !_

_- Non !_

_- Si !_

Alors que ces mots raisonnaient dans tout le couloir, Judy s'approcha de la chambre d'où ils provenaient et qui s'avérait être celle qu'occupaient Tina et Nikolaï. En arrivant, elle découvrit son fils, seulement vêtu d'un slip, qui, debout sur son lit, semblait tenir tête à son père qui attendait, une chemise à la main, pour l'habiller.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ? _demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

- _Papa veut pas que je mets mon costume de Peter Pan !_

_- Que je METTE_, le reprit Judy. _Fais attention à tes subjonctifs bébé._

_- Mais c'est dur le sujontif, _bougonna Nikolaï en croisant ses bras et en affichant une moue boudeuse.

- _SuBjonCtif, _le corrigea dans un petit rire Tina qui, assise sur le lit d'en face, se faisait coiffer par Michael.

- _Je t'ai dit qu'on ne mettait pas un déguisement pour aller manger dans un restaurant ! _reprit Pierre à l'attention de son fils.

- _Mais moi je veux le mettre ! _insista Nikolaï.

Pierre se tourna alors vers Judy. Elle s'approcha, lui prit la chemise des mains.

- _Je vais m'en occuper, _murmura-t-elle en prenant sa place en face de Nikolaï.

- _Ok. Je vais remettre la salle de bain en ordre, _déclara Pierre avant de quitter la chambre.

- _Nicky-Nok, regarde Tina et dis-moi si elle a mis son costume de Pocahontas ? _demanda Judy à son fils.

Il se décala alors légèrement sur le côté pour observer Tina sans être gêné par sa mère.

- _Non, _murmura-t-il en retrouvant sa place initiale en face de Judy.

- _Parce qu'elle sait qu'un costume ça ne se porte pas en public. Il n'y a qu'un seul jour dans l'année où tout le monde à le droit de sortir avec un déguisement, tu sais lequel c'est ?_

Nikolaï resta silencieux tout en se décalant subtilement sur le côté pour regarder Tina qui articulait la réponse tout bas pour la lui souffler.

- _Louine ? _proposa ensuite Nikolaï en tentant de rapporter ce qu'il avait compris de sa complice.

- _Halloween, oui, _lui accorda Judy dans un petit rire._ Et Halloween ce n'est que le 31 octobre. Ce jour là tu pourras aller où tu veux en costume de Peter Pan mais pour ce soir, soit tu mets tes vêtements normaux soit tu vas au restaurant en slip, moi ça m'est égal._

La perspective de se retrouver à moitié nu devant une foule d'inconnus ne le réjouissant pas plus que ça, Nikolaï dut se résigner et tendit un bras vers Judy lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait lui enfiler sa chemise, ce qu'elle fit après lui avoir collé un bisou sur le front. Une fois entièrement habillé, il sortit en courant de la chambre avec Tina.

- _Vous ne vous agitez pas trop avant qu'on parte ! _leur cria Michael.

- _Non, non, _lui promit Tina qui dévalait déjà les escaliers avec Nikolaï.

Restés dans la chambre, Michael et Judy s'approchèrent de la fenêtre ouverte qui surplombait le jardin de la maison. Ils ne tardèrent pas à voir leurs deux enfants se ruer vers le portique dressé au fond du terrain. Nikolaï se hissa sur la première balançoire et Tina imprima quelques impulsions dans son dos pour le mettre en mouvement puisque, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol, il avait du mal à le faire lui-même. Elle grimpa ensuite sur la deuxième balançoire à côté de lui et tous deux s'élevaient maintenant de plus en plus haut dans les airs en rigolant.

_- On dirait bien que nous avons en face de nous les deux nouveaux meilleurs amis du monde ! _déclara Judy sans défaire son regard des deux enfants qui s'amusaient ensemble dans le jardin.

- _Quoi de plus normal ! _s'exclama Michael en venant encercler de son bras les épaules de Judy qui releva alors la tête pour le regarder. _Ils ont de qui tenir, non ?_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comme on dit dans les musées (ou sur les autoroutes ^^ !), merci de votre visite !! Et peut-être à bientôt sur une autre fic... qui sait !


End file.
